


Flamboyance

by i_lack_ruki



Category: LM.C, the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 248,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_lack_ruki/pseuds/i_lack_ruki
Summary: Academy for mixedbloods. There are seven known houses to end up in. Each one matches your needs, talents and personality, so that no one will miss the chance to meet new friends and feel out of place. Ruki found himself in one of those houses with new crazy roommates, and has his doubts on the very first day whether he's in the right place.





	1. Tutorial For Dummies

There I was, standing in front of the gate to my future. Just one more step and I would enter the premises of the school I was able to get in to. Meraki Academy. It was literally a dream school for a person like me. Schools for purebloods were all around, and you could rarely hear about a school for mixedbloods, but there it was.

This school was specifically built for people with races mixed in a way that it should never have happened. For example, if a werewolf and a vampire had a child, their child would be born with a mixed blood, defected in one way or another, as that mix was not meant to be and the gene pool can't exactly handle it. Or having an angel and a demon have a child, complications are meant to happen. Even gods couldn't escape this fate. It was obvious that it would be the same if a god or goddess mated with a human, angel, vampire, etc. but some gods couldn't mate with certain other gods that would disturb their nature. As long as they didn't disturb their nature, a pureblood child would be born.

Even if some natural elements would be able to coexist in a child, it will not always work out. A pureblood has unstained blood, and their being and nature are intact. It's not the same for mixedbloods, as having the mixture of different genes never turned out well. Sometimes the defects show in the body, no hearing in one ear, blind in one eye, colorblind, weaker than if they would have been born as a pureblood. The defect never goes all the way.

Never mind that, what was amazing about this school was that it had 'houses'. You could belong to one of them, depending on your social standing in society or capabilities as well as your character traits. It meant that you would fit in to a certain group of people just like you. You wouldn't feel out of place, but rather you will feel like you belonged somewhere. This school was known for strong bonds among students living together in those houses.

There were tons of things this school was known for, way too many to list right now. The most important thing was that I could belong somewhere for once. Because of my mixed blood, I wasn't treated well by the purebloods. I didn't want that to happen again, so I ended up going here.

Plus, there were two sets of uniforms we could wear. Each one had the emblem of our respective house sewn onto the left sleeve, at the shoulder. That way everyone knew which house you were from. And there was the emblem of our school on the left side of the chest.

So, in the first black uniform, there was a standing collar at the top, it also had three sets of buttons, two in a row. The second uniform included a black cardigan with the emblem of the school on buttons and the emblem of the house on the shoulder, as always. And whatever kind of shirt you wanted was underneath. Of course, there were black pants involved and any type of footwear you felt comfortable with.

I heard that the campus was huge. My navigation skills weren't all that good, unfortunately, so that was worrying. Moving on, I was accepted to this amazing school and tomorrow my first day at school would start. All of my things were brought to my house, and all that was left for me was to get there. I had a map of the campus, and it was pretty clear, I think it was made for dummies like me.

I took a step forward and felt like a typical protagonist that was hit with a fresh breeze, haha, as if. Something new was starting, and I was looking forward to it.

Now, where was I again? There were so many amazing buildings around that had me distracted. I was pretty shocked to see a building that looked like a magnificent enormous palace. And there was an amazing garden in front of it with hedge sculptures of ferocious animals , and it took a lot of space, just like its surroundings. There was a big altar, overgrown with flowers, specially set in a round concave area, and four sets of stairs led to the altar from each side. The whole area was surrounded by a middle size hedge. It looked like a fairytale, seriously.

I shook my head and kept on walking further. There were all kinds of other buildings that had different shapes, colors and sizes as well. In the distance I could see... a castle. It was a castle with a drawbridge. Of course there were tall stone walls overgrown with ivy to give it a middle age look. There were four towers located at each side. And there was also water surrounding those walls.

Was that a part of the campus? Nevermind that. I think I lost my way. Wait, there was a castle on my map, but it was in the opposite direction to where I was supposed to go. Man, this sucks.

There were a lot of students hanging around, sitting on the grass, or benches or walking with others, while chatting and laughing. I could always ask them about my house.

But wait, what if my house had enemies in other houses? I never thought about that. What to do, what to dooo? Hmmm.

"Hello there. Are you a first year?" I was startled by a voice that came from behind me.

I turned around to see a pretty boy that was taller than me. He had very dark eyes, almost black, and his straight hair, which hanged to his shoulder, was also completely black. His fringe covered his right eye. His skin was very pale.

"Um, yes?" I said, hesitantly. Did I do something to him?

"Are you lost by any chance?" He graced me with a warm smile, leaving me speechless. "You okay?"

"Yu-Yeah, uhm." I coughed out of embarrassment at my stuttering. "Yes, I am."

"What house do you belong to?" He asked, curious.

"Sassy unicorn." I said, fearing his reaction, but it turned out to be pretty normal.

"Ah, sassy unicorn. That's a good house." I watched as he reached his hand over to place it on my right shoulder. "I was going towards Berserker anyway. Come on."

This guy moved closer and slid the same hand that was on my shoulder to my back, just to push me to walk with him.

"Who're you, by the way?" I asked, quickly.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself." He coughed before speaking again. "My name is Ryutaro Arimura, and I'm a dope panda. Friends call me Ryu. And what about you?"

Thank gods, he was from a normal house.

"I'm Takanori Matsumoto, but I go by Ruki." I prefered to be called by my nickname, to be honest.

"Nice to meet you." Ryutaro had unusually cheerful tone in his voice. "I'm sure you heard of my house."

"Yeah, I did." I blurted out.

We walked into a certain path that was nearby, and strolled down along it. There were trees everywhere, and I had to admit that I liked this setting. During our walk, I spotted a gate that was leading to a set of stairs going up to a mountain. A set of stairs through the forest. Seemed like a path to a temple.

"Oh, you spotted the stairs to Banshee." I turned my head to him with surprise.

"What?" I heard the name Berserker before from him, but I had no idea what it meant and now he mentioned a Banshee? Why?

"Oh, of course, silly me." Ryutaro gently smacked his head. "You're new here, so you don't know."

"Don't know what?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Our respective houses don't have the same name as the group of people they belong to. While I'm a dope panda, I live in a house that has its own name." He said with a bright smile. "And that name is Banshee."

"...Why?" I frowned.

"There's a story behind those scary names, you know?" Ryutaro chuckled amused. "You'll hear it pretty soon."

How odd. This place seemed even weirder than I thought it was. I was getting more and more excited.

"So, the name of my house is...?" oh my gods, did I really want to know?

"Berserker." He said as I sighed heavily.

Well, of course. Ryutaro did mention that name before.

"How lovely." I forced a smile, and Ryutaro seemed to notice that, because he snorted.

All of a sudden I felt chills run down my spine and that was when I saw it. "What the hell?" My eyes grew wide at the horror happening before my very eyes.

"Completely forgot about this." Ryutaro gave me a sympathetic look once he saw my face.

What I just saw was horrifying.

And by that I meant that there was a literal haunted house nearby, with black clouds above it only, and there was a mist surrounding the area. To make it worse, it was still the middle of the day.

"It's one of the houses, just ignore it." Did I hear right? One of the houses?

"Excuse me?" I stopped in my tracks to watch this monstrosity.

"You'll hear everything from your house's alpha, c'mon." He grabbed my arm and pulled me forward. "It's a scary place to even walk by."

Did he call someone from my house an alpha? What?

I had so many questions and right now and none could be actually answered, and the most terrifying thing about all this was that the haunted house was a motherfucking dorm where people actually lived.

"Can you answer me at least a few questions? They are piling up every second I'm with you." I asked softly as the other looked me dead in the eyes.

"No." He answered with a smile now. "And here we are, this is Berserker."

I gazed in the direction he pointed at with his fingers, and the number of questions grew even more.

It was a mansion. A mother fucking mansion. "That's no Berserker." I huffed at him.

"It sure is." Ryutaro thought that it was amusing as he laughed now. "I'm sure you'll love it here. If you ever need anything, I'm usually at the top of the hill, at Banshee."

"Wait!" I shouted, but he was already on his way to whatever his destination was.

"See you later, Ruki." He just waved and didn't even think of turning his head to me.

I was once again all alone.

Scratch that. There was a pool in front of the mansion and people were swimming in it.

The funny thing was that this place looked like a perfect chaos. While there was a mansion with an extravagant pool, there was also a playground in the far right. There were benches here and there, and it all looked so amazing, but I had so many questions.

Without further ado, I made my way towards the house I would be living in for the next few years.

I stepped past the swimming pool and climbed the first set of stairs just to walk forward for a moment, and then climbed the second set of stairs just to stand in front of massive double doors.

Was I supposed to knock or something? Just before I was able to do this, someone opened the door and I locked eyes with a person I saw for the first time in my life.

It was a boy with messy black hair and deep brown eyes. And when he instantly smiled to me, I saw those characteristic dimples of his.

I was so jealous, because I always wanted to have dimples!

"Welcome!" My arm felt as if it was being torn as he pulled on it, making me stuck in his tight embrace.

"Uh, umm." What was going on? "What's happening here?" I was so confused.

"You're a first year, right? Just like me." The strange boy said.

Another guy that seems pretty cheerful, how come?

"Yeah, that's right, can you let go of me now?" To my surprise he let go of my arm. "Thanks."

"I came here this morning." He informed me. "I'm Yutaka Uke, but I would love it if you'd call me Kai instead." Kai added with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Matsumoto Takanori, and also please call me Ruki." The moment I said this, his eyes grew wide.

"We're roommates!" Kai announced with a loud voice as bright orbs of lights appeared all around him. "I was wondering when my second roommate would come."

"Wait, what? Did I hear right?" I thought that each person got their own room. And wait, what's up with those orbs of light?

Anyway, how come I had roommates!? And two at that?

"Yes, come on." Kai grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside the huge mansion, to reveal an even more magnificent inside. The main hall had huge staircase leading to the second floor. And there were railings on the floor right above the staircase. There was a red carpet in the hall and also a big door jamb that led to another room, which seemed to be quite cozy from the glimpse I was able to catch.

I was pulled up through the staircase so fast, I almost tripped. Kai was pulling really hard, and his excitement was showing on his face.

"Come on, come on." He hurriedly said as more orbs floated around him.

We walked past a long corridor with many doors just to step into another corridor that seemed to lead to somewhere. There were all kinds of flowers here and there, and they looked very exotic. What seemed to be pretty amazing was that there were small round lamps hanged on the walls, so during the night time when they were lit, it would be amazing to walk down those corridors.

We managed to reach a spacious area with many more doors, but it turned out to be another corridor which was wider than the previous ones, but was still pretty long.

"Our room is over here." Kai let go of my hand and stood in front of the door with the number 169. I snorted at that.

I stepped inside with horror in my eyes.

There was someone inside already.

The unknown boy that was standing by one of the beds was holding a whip. Holy shit, what the fuck?

"Isn't this amazing? We're going to be the bestest friends!" Kai chanted excitedly as I gaped.

"What? Nooo." I blurted out. "Why is he holding a whip?"

"Mayaaaaa, what did I tell you about first impressions?" Kai scolded the other boy.

"Make'em grand." The boy named Maya said and then slammed his whip onto the floor.

ALARM. ALARM. ABORT MISSION. ABORT MISSION.

"Ruki out." I turned on my heels and was about to walk out just when someone grabbed the back of my collar to hold me in place. "What?"

"No, no, no, please don't go. Maya is joking haha...right? RIGHT?" Kai said with a forced smile, to the boy named Maya.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Maya put the whip down on his bed, at least I assumed it was his.

That was the exact moment when I actually was able to look at the room wholly.

It was a big and spacious room. The place where Maya's bed was placed had four big drawers below it. Also, there was a desk with his laptop on top of it.

Maya's bed was in the right corner of the room. And above his bed, where his pillows were, there was a long bookshelf with all kinds of books and little figurines.

There was another bed by the wall, in the left corner of the room. There were tons of photos and posters of some celebrity above it that I had no idea about.

Behind the bed was another desk with a laptop covered with stickers. And of course another wardrobe.

In the left corner of the room, right next to the door was a dressing table with a beautifully framed round mirror, next to which was the door to the bathroom. On the opposite side was a crescent sofa with pillows and a coffee table was standing in front of it.

And of course in the middle, between the two other beds I mentioned earlier, the third bed was standing. On one side was a desk and on the other was a wardrobe. My bags were sitting on top of that bed, which meant it had to be mine.

There was also a big carpet in the middle of the room.

"Doesn't our room look comfy?" Kai appeared in the line of my vision. "Oh, and that's Masahito Yamazaki, but he prefers to be called Maya, by the way." He pointed at the blond haired guy that had a whip on his bed.

I had to admit that I didn't get to look him straight in the eyes before, and I noticed that he had bright blue eyes and a pretty face. When Kai got over to him, I realized that Maya was taller than him.

It meant that I was the shortest of them all. My heart, my poor heart. It couldn't take it.

"I actually managed to meet Maya this morning, since he came around the same time I did." Kai said, patting Maya's arm.

"I see." I walked over to my bed and unzipped my first bag so that I could start unpacking.

"Can I ask you something, though?" I stopped what I was doing to face them.

"Sure." Kai smiled warmly.

"How are you not freaked out about the fact that he has a whip? You just met him today. Are you kinky as well?" I narrowed my eyes, expecting some kind of explanation.

"I didn't want things to be awkward between us." It was Maya to speak this time. "I asked him to tell me his kink, fetish whatever he was digging, and I told him mine, so it wasn't awkward later on."

"Oh." I returned to unpacking and pulled out my clothes and other necessities one after the other and placed them on the bed.

"So, I'm into bdsm. I'm a pretty kinky person, and believe me, you don't want to look through my things, you'll be scarred for life." Maya adviced with a smirk.

"Noted." I pulled my laptop out and placed it on top of my clean desk. "And what's your thing?" I pointed to Kai.

"I'm a fanboy." He seemed hesitant to admit that fact.

"I noticed." I said, pointing with my thumb at all the photos and posters of the same person on the wall above his bed. "I guess that's pretty normal."

"He doesn't get it." Maya said, looking at Kai.

"Yeah, you don't get it." Kai made his way towards me and once again I was pulled, but this time to his bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, disturbed. "What am I not getting?"

"May your eyes feast upon perfection." He made a sweeping motion with his hand towards the person on those pictures as pink heart shaped transparent bubbles popped out around his head out of nowhere. "Meet my husband." A deep blush was visible on his face.

"Ohhhhh. You're that kind of a fan." I looked at Kai and nodded my head, trying to ignore what was happening around him. "So, what's his name?"

"WHAT?" Kai's voice was high pitched for a moment, making all the heart shaped bubbles pop, as I took a step back. "You don't know HIM?" He asked in disbelief.

"Am I supposed to--" In the background Maya was sweeping his hand in front of his neck repeatedly to alarm me of danger.

"YES!" Kai exclaimed, probably offended by my reaction. A hot wave of steam flushed from his shoulders into the air just to evaporate. "This is Miyavi!"

"I think I heard that name somewhere." I hummed in thought.

"You don't understand." He quickly said as he swung his hand at me. "He's my husbando, my bae, my senpai and the only light in my boring and uneventful life of a struggling fanboy." The heart shaped bubbles appeared once again.

I looked from Kai to Maya, who was mouthing something to me, but I wasn't a lip reader, so I didn't know what he was trying to say. Oh, no, wait.

"Ru-Ruan. Run. Oh." I said out loud and then it sunk it. "Run?"

"What was that?" Kai asked with his mouth wide open. "You want to run?"

"Just trying to read his lips. I've never done that before." I shrugged as Kai turned to the other boy with a visible dark aura surrounding him.

"Maya, what was that?" I watched in horror as Kai's eye was twitching. "Do you have something to say?"

"N-Not at all." Maya raised his hands in defence. "Look! Miyavi's there!"

Kai looked in that direction as Maya sprung out of the room like a lightning.

"Holy spaghetti, he did it again." Kai mumbled under his nose, with no trace of the dark aura around him anymore. So Maya ran away before too.

Did he just say what I think he did? Holy spaghetti?

"Anyway, let's get back to talking about my bias." He turned to me with a smile. One bubble swirled in the air before popping above Kai's head. "So, you're probably wondering how I became his fan, right? Well, it's a long sto--"

"Sorry, I don't have the time to listen about it, gotta unpack." Abort mission, abort mission.

I didn't want to listen to his blabbering about his favourite celebrity, no way in hell. What I was interested in was what was going on with him. Those bubbles and the aura, what the heck?

"Oh come on." Kai puffed his cheeks as I smiled.

"Maybe another time." I blurted out and returned to my bed.

"Fine." He huffed, annoyed. Wow, he gave up really easily. "Oh, by the way, we're supposed to come downstairs at around 8 p.m. so that this house's representative will explain everything we need to know in detail."

"Alright." I pulled another thing out of my bag and carried it to my wardrobe.

So the representative could be the alpha, that would make sense, kinda.

"Do you need help with unpacking?" Kai perked his head up with puppy eyes.

"Uhm..." I looked at my bag with a wince and then turned to Kai. "You can help me put the things that are on the bed into the wardrobe, but please don't touch anything that's inside the bag."

"Got it." He cheerfully replied and helped me with unpacking.

Maya still didn't return to the room, so I could only guess that he just went out and decided for things to calm down.

"So, you guys unpacked already, right? Since you came this morning." I pulled out notebooks and placed them on the desk.

"Yeah, though Maya said that there's still one more thing to come, but he couldn't bring it with him at the time. So he's waiting for it to arrive."

"I wonder what that is." I said and paused. "Or maybe not. It might be something bdsm."

"Yeah, I hope it's not." Kai laughed.

"By the way, the bubbles?" I made eye contact with Kai who looked very embarrassed at the moment.

"It's not something I can help, haha." It did look as if it was bothering him a little. "My emotions are pretty visible, huh?"

"I think that's cool." I smiled.

"You do?" His head perked up and he blinded me with his bright smile.

"Of course."

\-------------------------------

All of the first years gathered downstairs in a room that was different from all the other places I saw in this mansion. That was because we were all sitting on a big round sofa that was built into the ground. Like there was a floor and the sofa was a little bit below, and the ground below it was covered with a fluffy carpet so we could sit down there too.

This room seemed so cozy over all, because the whole floor was covered with a fluffy white carpet and there were more sofas, flowers. There were also bookshelves and cupboards. And many portraits and paintings on the walls. The room was really well lit too.

The thing was, that we were the only ones in this room, the first years. We were still waiting for the house representative to come here.

After a short while two guys walked into the room, one after another. It was hard not to notice the first one. He had bright pink hair, pretty heavy make up that looked well with his face, it gave him a fierce look. He was walking in a confident way, with his hands in his pocket, while the other guy, who seemed to be walking slower and in a more normal way, looked pretty neat. Had strawberry blond hair and a nice smile. Also, white eyes and sharp teeth that showed whenever he grinned. Was he a vampire by any chance?

Both of them jumped above the sofa to stand in the middle of this hole.

"Well, well, we have quite a bunch here this year, ain't that right, Yoshiki?" The pink haired said to the other one.

They were really close, that I could actually spot a scar on the one with pink hair. It was going down his neck and even below. What was up with that?

"You're right about that." The strawberry blond one replied, seemingly pleased with what his friend just stated.

"Let's cut to the chase. Welcome to Berserker, young sassy unicorns. I congratulate your awesomeness for getting you here." The pink haired one started clapping and his friend did too. "My name is Hide, and I'm the representative of Sassy Unicorns, or better known as the alpha, also I state the rules. And this person here is my second, he's Yoshiki. And no, he's not my beta or omega, it's not about werewolves packs here."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Yoshiki slightly bowed his head to us.

We responded with nodding our heads.

Kai was sitting on my right side while Maya was sitting on my left side, so I was very grateful that I was sitting with people I knew, at least a little.

"As a representative, Hide has many duties to attend to, so he's not always around here. But he's still responsible for this place and its maintenance." Yoshiki said before clearing his throat. "As a second I'm here more often than he is, and in case you would have some business with him, you have two options; first, I deal with your business or second, I will personally take your business to him."

"That's right." Hide nodded his head. "There probably won't be such a time, as I hope, but just in case now you know."

The representative looked at all of us before continuing. "In case there are any conflicts you can't resolve among yourselves, you come either to me or to my second. We're here for that. And we're here for you. If by any chance there's a situation when none of us are present, you go to the oldest students here to help out, they're responsible for the youngsters as well."

Interesting, very interesitng.

"Maybe before we get to their duties, should we explain the role of the houses to them?" Yoshiki directed his question to his friend.

"It would seem about right, though there's a lot to mention here, I might skip a few things, so they might figure them out on their own later on." Hide sighed softly. "But first things first. The rules."

He turned to us and smirked.

"As in any school everywhere, there are some common rules, and because our campus is one of a kind with its history and so on, our rules may be quite different from what one would expect." Hide started off.

"What he means by that is for example: You know that the path leading to one of the houses is through the woods, right? Well, there's that, you're not allowed to head into the woods at night. It's prohibited. As long as you use that path to get to that house, it's fine, though." Yoshiki joined in. "And by that, I mean that it's very dangerous and you may inflict some injury upon yourself, those woods are deep and easy to get lost in. Please don't even try to wander off too far, and I mean it. A few students got lost in the woods, it was really hard to find them."

"Also, what you definitely don't know, is that there is a danger zone in this campus. But the thing is, the only people who know its whereabouts are older steamy lions. Danger zone is their training facility which is quite, um, rigorous and extremely dangerous." Hide sighed heavily. "It's well hidden so that no one will ever accidentally step inside those grounds. But nevertheless, its access is strictly forbidden. If you think you can find it and it's going to be fun going through the danger zone, think twice. It's only for experienced adrenaline addicts who love extreme danger. So please, if a place looks dangerous, turn back immediately."

"There's no going out of the house after 10 p.m, got it?" Yoshiki placed his fists on his hips and leaned forward to make a point, with a raised voice at the end of the sentence. "Some teachers like to hang around and make sure there are no students roaming around at ungodly hours." He rolled his eyes. "We all know that some of you will get away with it, but just so you know. Unless you have a special permission from a teacher or the principal, other than that, it's a lost cause if you get caught. You'll get detention."

"That's my favorite part." Hide almost jumped in excitement. "May I continue this one?"

"Go ahead." The other bowed his head and raised his hand forward in an encouraging way.

"Detention is a fun thing around here, young sassy unicorn." He laughed evilly and then clapped his hands together, just once. "We have something like a 'Wall of Shame' here. You got that right." He waited for a moment for everyone to have that sink in. "If you get into detention, your mischief, or whatever you've done will land on the wall of shame with your picture on it. But that's not all." He giggled for a moment, while holding his chin. "You get a goofy, spiked cap on your head when they take the photo with a card stating: 'I'm so funny'. And believe me, there's nothing funny about that."

So what they meant was, stay out of detention. Or rather, out of trouble. Got it.

"Now, let's get to more pleasant things." The alpha shared a look with his second who smiled in response. "Sleepovers at other houses are allowed. So if you've got siblings, cousins, friends, etc. at other houses, you can go ahead and sleepover at their house, and they can as well sleepover at our house. We have additional futons and everything."

I honestly didn't know anyone at other houses currently, would I be alright, though? Expect for Ryutaro.

"Another piece of information you guys should know is that each house hosts events!" Yoshiki announced excitedly. "But, there are two kinds of events, private and public. "

He put out one finger. "Private events are for houses that are invited in private to the house that hosts the event. For example, we can host a private event and invite dope pandas only, or swaggy peacocks and steamy lions, and so on. And that's completely fine, no other house will take it against you, it's a common rule here."

Then he put out his second finger. "Public events, are as the name states, for everyone. No matter which house you're from, you can attend the event freely with no worries. Well, there are exceptions. If you are banned, you can't enter the event hosted by the house you were banned from. The more you know~"

"We have a special ritual, when it comes to inviting other houses for events." This time it was Hide that was speaking. "It involves boxes. When a box is literally any color of the rainbow, it's a public invitation, and this box has to be handed to each alpha of every house, respectively. If the box is white or black, it's an invitation to a private event."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "The thing is, the box is not signed, nor has any specifics from which house the invitation was sent, so unless the alpha that has the box opens it, others won't know who it is from. Inside is the house and the event that they are invited to, and according to which they have to prepare themselves for. There are all kinds of events hosted, some more interesting, some less, but let me tell you that our events are always a bunch of fun!"

Yoshiki coughed, as if to stop the alpha from talking more. "Shall we proceed to what else we should tell them about?"

"Ah, yes, of course." Hide quickly said. "Those houses you know of, and which you are a part of, were built for the sole purpose of finding yourself and your true calling. In other schools there are typical normal dorms which aren't creative in any way, they're just a place to live. Here though, you have a place you can call your second home. You are in a group of people you will feel the most comfortable with, and with people who will understand you and your needs as a person. No one will push you away, treat you worse or bully you. Each house represents a certain group. At first, you will feel competitive with your housemates, but then you'll understand that it's more than that." Hide paused for a moment to look at his second with a charming smile. "You'll live among friends, family. Those people will be the closest to you during your school days, and will undoubtedly help you if you ever needed them. Even after you'll finish school they'll stay a part of you."

"In each respective house you'll learn how to take care of yourself properly, how to cook, clean, wash clothes the right way, and to live in harmony with your housemates. And of course we can't skip the fun times. You'll have many precious and fun memories here, because we have fun events for our fellow sassy unicorns. No one will judge you. And let me remind you, not all the qualities that come with a house have to be yours as well. We're no perfect beings, just like those bitches purebloods think they are." At that moment all of us looked at other people and nodded our heads. That was a true statement.

"You know that at the end of your exam to get here, you were able to pick between two houses you were most suited to. The teachers helped you evaluate your strong points and weak points and the highest result that would show which house you're most compatible with, but the choice was yours in the very end. And please, don't bully people from other house. Not everyone is a steamy lion to stand up to you, or a swaggy peacock to make you question your decision about bullying them. Or a spooky aye-aye, just because. No. There are people who aren't up for the task of standing up for themselves, and that's fine. They'll learn what they have to with time. "

Hide took a deep breath, which meant that he had a lot more to say.

"Well then, let me explain the role of houses around here. As you know, each house has certain characteristics that describe a person, and each one has a certain environment that comes with it. For example, dope pandas live on a mountain, secluded from all the other houses, since they love tranquility and peace. They would rather be with their own thoughts, away from the crowds at times. And so their environment is made for that exact purpose. Their house is like a temple. You can make the connection, right?"

This time Yoshiki stepped forward to continue. "Next we have steamy lions, who are in love with physical activities. Therefore their yard is like a maze of machines for training your body, and they don't mind being watched, so there's no fence that would allow them privacy, but please don't go touching their stuff as you please, that's rude. I'd think twice if you would choose one as your partner. They're hard to... well, tame. And their house looks like a training facility. No wonder, huh?"

"Swaggy peacocks appreciate silence, but in another way than dope pandas do. Their house is like you noticed in a shape of an art gallery with limited objects on their yard. In case you were wondering why, they think of themselves as masterpieces. You see my point? And please don't step on their grass, and also follow the path that leads to their house if you want to visit them. They need their peace to focus and enjoy their work."

"Probably all of you are wondering what's up with spooky aye-ayes. Well, they're rather a bunch who don't want to socialize with other people, once again I point out that it's not the same as dope pandas. While dope pandas like peace and quiet, they also love hanging around with people when they're up to it, while spooky aye-ayes don't. Their house looks like a haunted house and has a rather fearful name for the sole purpose of keeping all the unwanted students away. They appreciate their own company only. If they choose to approach someone, which rarely happens, you're a lucky one, 'cause they don't come out often. "

I wondered what their house's name was.

"There are also smexy phoenixes, yes, yes, the attractive ones. But don't get too cocky. I would advise you to bite your tongue while talking to them, they have rather extraordinary personalities. They're not just pretty faces, and they don't like to be reminded of their beauty all the time. Believe me, they know how pretty they are. As you saw, they live in a royal palace, royal, because they're like a royalty in this campus and they are treated like that by other houses. They have rather clean surroundings and really enjoy being around pretty things, that's how they are."

"Next we have hipster dragons, you did see their stone walls and a drawbridge, huh? They're the smart ones. They live in a castle, because our principal's imagination is wild. They really like being around people, but they also want to have moments without other houses interfering in their activities, or getting into their personal space. They love to study and read a lot. They have an amazing garden behind the walls which they treasure. If you dare do something to it, you're so doomed."

This time it was the alpha who was preparing himself to speak. "And we're left with sassy unicorns and we live in a mansion. We are well known for our "craziness", and well, special attitude towards people. We wanted our house to look as much as a house as possible. We're not arrogant, that's not it. And yes, we do have a pool, like you noticed. We feel the best with our own, but also appreciate the company of other houses around. We're rather known for our strong bonds with students from our house. We're a creative bunch. We have a few swings over here and a playground, kind of, haha, we really like to fool around, and we're super friendly around here. We're really loyal to friends from other houses so others better not mess that up."

"And just in case you were wondering, you can call me your big bro, or nii-chan, or nii-sama, or papa, father or--" Hide started but was cut off by his second.

"Yes, yes, we get it. Could you like tell them what we were supposed to?" Yoshiki crossed his arms.

"Fine. Listen up, twerps." All of us gaped at the guy when he said that. "You need to have all the basic knowledge about all the houses, so I'm gonna try to make it as short as possible, because my show is going to air any time soon."

Yoshiki smacked his friend. "The hell, dude?"

"Don't hit me, you want to watch this episode of Teen Wolf just as much as I do." Hide huffed.

"Not in front of the first years!" Yoshiki exclaimed as murmurs were heard from other students

"Anyway, each house has a dominating trait and characteristics that helped you join a specific house. For us that dominating trait is creativity." He said softly. "We have a rather luxuriant imagination, we're pretty venturesome, crazy as in a few screws loose and at the same time pretty lazy, but we're also spontaneous and clever."

"Let me tell you something real quick. Our principal, aka the creator of this amazing campus, is a pretty funny guy, and since he wasn't able to attend the school he wanted, he created his own. He named each house and gave each one individuality." Hide grinned. "He named each group of people in each house, but didn't name the house aka the dorm, and left it up to the students to decide on the names. Long story short, their group of people names were ridiculous, and in revenge they came up with horrible names for the houses. Like for us, it's Berserker, a Norse warrior who is primarily reported in the Old Norse literature to have fought in a nearly uncontrollable, trance-like fury."

"It so happened that their revenge turned out to be something to laugh about, because the principal loved the idea." Hide chuckled amused. "And back to the point, we have steamy lions and their dominating trait is strength, which isn't surprising. But there's more than sheer strength, they're also strong-willed, intuitive, brave, kind of destructive and dominant. Well, there are a lot more characteristics, but I'm trying to make it short. Their house's name is Lucifer, which we all know who it is."

"Then we have swaggy peacocks, and their dominating trait is ambition. They're proud, bold, bossy, daring and pretty much devoted to their goals. They're a pretty hard bunch to talk to, just so you know. And they live in Cerberus, which is a monstrous multi-headed dog, who guards the gates of the underworld. Pretty impressive, huh?"

"Next ones are dope pandas. They're really reliable, thoughtful, open-minded, quiet and shy, depending on the person. Their dominant trait is adaptability, and they live in Banshee. It's a female spirit in Irish mythology, usually seen as an omen of death and a messenger from another world in case you didn't know."

"There are also hipster dragons, and their dominant trait is wisdom. Obviously we need a separate dorm for the smart ones. They're really loyal, honest, good with people and pretty confident. Their house's name is Lamia, in Greek mythology it's a monster in woman form eating young men and children. Better watch out there lads, haha."

"Smexy phoenixes' dominating trait is seduction. This is my advice to you all, young, naive and dealing with sexual frustration boys. Don't mess with them or they will fuck your shit up, I swear. They don't mess around. They say what they want, and if you're going to screw them over, boy you better start digging your own grave. Other than that, they're hella bright, and they're people who want to improve their persuasion tactics. They're dependable and unnecessarily attractive. Their house's name kind of describes them. It's Belladonna and that's a poisonous plant, my friends. Seriously, I get that they're pretty and all, but you watch what you do and say in front of them. They're feisty and can bite if you're not careful..." He was silent for a moment. "I'm-I'm not joking about the last part."

"Finally, we have spooky aye-ayes, funny group's name, right? Right? Haha, no. Those motherfuckers' house name is Silent Hill and it's a goddamn haunted house, so don't ever come near that place, or you will shit your pants. Their house also has a second name but I can't remember it at the moment." Hide looked at his second for support.

"Why are you looking at me? I don't remember it either." Yoshiki shrugged. "Continue, we don't have much time."

"Right, anyway." Hide cleared his throat. "Their dominant trait is secrecy. Pretty suitable, right? From what I heard they're humble and rather avoid serious encounters. They're also mature and prudent. I don't know much about them myself. I get to see their alpha a lot, but he's a gloomy guy who's not so active. He talks with me only when he has to. I guess that's it."

"No, it's not." Yoshiki glared at the other. "The teacher's dormitory is called Hellhound, so if you're asking about their dorm, use that name."

"Also we have laundry day on Thursdays, so you better make a habit out of this, that way you'll always have fresh clothes to put on, not some smelly and used up ones. Yuck." Yoshiki shivered just thinking about it. "And we clean our house on Saturday, don't forget about that too. We make sure that this place stays clean. We do it in the morning so that we'll have the rest of the day off to do whatever we want to, got it?"

"Yeeeees." all of us said at the same time.

"I almost forgot." Hide scratched the back of his head. "You're free to attend any courses and classes you want throughout the two days, but on Wednesday I need a full list of who will participate in which courses by then. Of course there are some mandatory classes which you can't escape, like math."

Everyone groaned at the same time.

"I get it, I suck at math as well." Yoshiki sighed heavily. "You forgot to mention clubs. They're going to bounce around them like some hyenas tomorrow."

"But it's a given." Hide frowned. "Okay, listen up, tomorrow the clubs we have on the campus will literary rip each other apart just for your attention, so I would advise you to not step into public areas if you don't want to be a part of any clubs."

"We don't have the time to actually list every club that's here on campus, but we have quite a big number of clubs here." Yoshiki informed us. "They have slogans and whatnot to make you notice them, I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for." He coughed. "Are we good with time?" Yoshiki whispered.

"Shit, it's time." Hide whispered back. "Anyway you guys, we can't talk tonight, but we can talk tomorrow. Gotta go, kisses and hugs, bye."

"One last thing, sassy is classy, remember that, young unicorns." he winked at us.

They hurriedly jumped past the sofas and tried to act cool and all, but it showed that they were trying to get to their rooms as fast as they could.

"3...2...1... Now run for it as if someone laid out chicken nuggets in front of you. Run like you mean it!" We heard Hide exclaiming to the other.

"Hiiiiide, don't you dare!!!" Yoshiki shouted at him in reply.

"It'll be faster this way anyway!" For the next minute we heard screaming before it stopped.

"I guess our very first day here was quite eventful, don't you think, guys?" Kai was trying to approach this with a positive attitude.

"Man, I wished someone tied me up right now." Maya sighed softly.

"What." I gaped at him with wide eyes.


	2. Horror That Awaits

We didn't get to talk a lot on the first day, and it soon came to an end, since all of us were pretty much tired.

But everything will be happening on the next day.

I was the last one to get out of the bathroom, and I found it pretty surprising that the other two were still waiting for me.

"We still have at least 10 minutes till breakfast." Kai pointed out before he sat down on his bed. "Why don't we go through the list of courses and classes that are available for us while we wait?"

"I think that's a good idea." Maya pointed out and sat down next to Kai.

"Sure." I went to my desk and pulled out a sheet of paper with the list before sitting on my bed.

Because I still didn't know my roommates that well, I couldn't exactly figure out what to think of them.

They were pretty special people, but I needed a little more time to get used to them.

"So P.E. and Math are mandatory." Kai sighed heavily before he continued. "We have to pick a language to learn from all the ones that are available."

"Never been good with languages." Maya shrugged. "What about you, Ruki?"

"Me? Uh, not my thing either." I skimmed through all the courses and classes and spotted an interesting one.

"Sex ed class is mandatory." all three of us said at the same time.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh man, it's funny because I don't think I'll ever need one." I commented.

"Why? Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Kai looked genuinely worried right now. "I would kill for your face, literally. I would." There was a thick smoke surrounding Kai's body before it dispersed.

"Wow, I don't even know whether I should take that as a complement or a threat." I rubbed my arm nervously. "Seriously, were you joking?"

"I don't know, was I?" Kai looked at Maya as if he knew the answer.

"It sounded more like a threat." Maya stated with a smile.

"Oh, then it was a threat." The other laughed.

"Haha. Okay, jokes aside. My life isn't a Katy Perry song. I know that I won't need a sex ed class, but I guess it's useful to know some things." Which made me wonder what to expect from that.

"Oh biscuits, I really want to smack you in the face. Can I?" I gaped at Kai. A strong wind came my way out of nowhere. "You're attractive, okay? You are. I think you'll find plenty of dudes going after you, or girls, if that's what you prefer."

"Meh." I brushed it off. "Why do I see advanced Level of P.E.? Do they want to torture students more?"

"Hey, we're not finished here." Kai whined.

"Shush, pumpkin, we are. And I think it's only for steamy lions. You know, special class just for them." Maya explained softly, completely ignoring Kai glaring at him. "There's a taxes course available for older students. Interesting."

"I guess I'm gonna sign up for that later on." It was a given.

"Yeah, me too." Kai agreed with me, and hummed as he looked through the list again. "Advanced cooking, that has to be for the older students as well, 'cause cooking in itself will be hard for beginners."

"Then why would it be on the list for first years?" I wondered out loud.

"Who knows." Maya shrugged. "Politics and fun course."

All of us looked at each other at the same time and burst out laughing.

"As if anyone would be fooled by that." Kai had to hold his stomach as he was laughing.

"I mean, fun and politics? Those words should never be placed together." Maya had a hard time to stop laughing as well.

"Oh man, did they know what they were doing while naming this course?" I almost cried from all this laughing. "Ooo, alchemy course. Sign me up."

"What are you doing? You want that?" Kai asked, shocked. "I heard that there were some brothers playing around with alchemy and one lost an arm and leg to bring back his brother who lost his body!"

"Wait, that sounds familiar." Maya grabbed his chin and thought for awhile.

"I think I heard it somewhere too. Hmmm." Where was it?

"You know what, I take that back." Kai quickly corrected himself. "I watch too much anime. You didn't hear any of this."

"Anime, well of course!" I said excitedly. "That explains a lot."

"Hey, look, there's a flying broom course." Maya pointed at his sheet of paper. "I'd like to try that out."

"It does look interesting." I admitted with a smile.

"Hey, guys, it's time for breakfast, we gotta go." Kai was the first one to get up and head to the door. We followed after him.

"Do we even know where's the dining room ?" I frowned.

"I don't." Maya said.

"Me neither." Kai admitted as well, but he still kept on walking. "But it has to be downstairs, right? Kitchen must be there as well."

"We can always ask someone." Maya suggested, but while we were on our way downstairs, we didn't see a single soul. "Scratch that, adventure time it is!"

"You see looking for the dining room as an adventure?" I asked, amused.

"We're adventurous, aren't we?" Kai said his bit. "If we can't find it, let's make the best of it."

After awhile we did manage to find it, and that was the end of the adventure, but we did get into some weird rooms on our way. All the other first years were already present at the table when we arrived.

The dining room was very big, and nicely decorated as well. There were many sets of long tables for all of the students that lived here, but only one table was filled with students.

"Look, look, three seats are free over there!" Kai said loudly before running towards them.

"Do you see what I see?" I asked Maya, while following after Kai.

"There are only first years here." Maya stated. "They're probably in class already."

He looked around to see all the other tables empty.

We went to sit down next to Kai, and soon a single person came out from another room, which I was assuming was the kitchen.

It was a boy who was definitely older than us, with an intense look in his white eyes. His hair was a nice dark shade of brown, which seemed to be just perfect for him. He had spiky ears and a wolf's tail. He also had a similar body build to Kai.

"I assume that everyone's here by now." The boy looked around at all of us. "So we might start with your breakfast. It'll come here any moment now."

"You're all probably wondering where everyone else is, well they're busy with their own things. Today is indeed the day to bring members to your respective clubs, and show newbies like you around the campus. I bet you don't know what to expect from this place." He took a deep breath. "By the way, I'm Hyde. I'm pretty sure that our alpha and his second weren't able to tell you every single thing yesterday because they had a show to watch, so I need to take on that role for now."

"I'm a third year, and this year I'm responsible for making sure that breakfast is up and ready for our fellow unicorns." Hyde explained. "And of course the same goes for dinner."

So, what he meant by that was that he was in charge of food this year.

He made a slight pause as there were a couple of students that came inside with our breakfast. "There's a lot of space to explore, but I'm sure it'll be tons of fun. Right after the breakfast The Feast of the Starved will start, which means, those sick hyenas will jump at your throats to get you in their clubs. Good luck with that. I had my ankle twisted on that day, man, there was a lot of things happening at once, fun times."

All of us paled at the same time, hearing those not so optimistic words from this guy.

"Umm, I do want to join a certain club." Kai said with a quiet voice. "If I won't make it, please send my secret love letter file to Miyavi's fanpage." Black heart shaped bubbles escaped from Kai's body just to pop.

"No one is dying, goddamnit, Kai, pull yourself together." I huffed at him.

"Actually, I don't know which club to join, so I'm probably gonna lose a limb or two, yep." Maya smirked. "I can still live without a leg, haha."

"I'm not a part of this madness, no way in hell. Go deal with this freak show by yourselves, I need my limbs, okay? I need them badly." And I didn't plan on losing one anytime soon. "So shush."

"Alright then, bon appetit." Hyde bowed to all of us before returning to the kitchen with all the other students.

We began eating, and some of the other kids whispered to each other, some tried to laugh off of the unknown, and then there was me. I didn't plan on joining any clubs, I didn't have a death wish like they did. Besides, clubs weren't mandatory.

\-----------------------------------

We marched forward to enter the place where all the first years were swarming left and right. And as Hyde told us, we saw many club members trying to get fresh and new students to join their clubs.

I was trying not to go deeper into the enemy territory while my roommates looked frozen in place.

"It's like a jungle out there." I commented as Kai shakingly faced me with a terrified look on his face. Maya was smiling instead.

We watched in horror as someone walked over to a group of students. "See this, all muscle. Come on, you know you want to touch." That guy was only wearing underwear, I meant trunks. "Touch it. That's what it feels like to be in a swimming club." And he tried desperately to make other terrified first years touch his naked body. Excuse me, but that was illegal. SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE.

A few dancers surrounded another group of first years. How did I know they were dancers? They literally danced all around them, encouraging them to join their club.

There was also this one student with a vintage camera flashing people left and right for no reason.

We heard screaming, and that was when we realized that sports teams have entered the premises. Holy hell.

No one wanted to be trampled over, so they tried to get away as fast as they could, but when team captains from different clubs stood in their way, they knew they were goners.

"Oh biscuits." I heard Kai whisper nervously as strong wind was blown in our direction.

Some students were literally stalked, and as they were running away, the club representatives followed after them.

A lot of screaming was involved in this hell.

Someone was running our way. "Save yourselves!!!" The boy shouted as a group of members from other clubs stepped in front of him. "THIS IS WORSE THAN HELL."

"Join our club!" We heard someone shout and gaped at that someone pulling on another student's arm, it looked painful.

Another boy managed to escape with his life, but as he walked past us, while holding onto his other arm, he was limping. "They said put on some knee pads, an armor, cushions, it's hell out there..." He murmured under his nose. "Why did I think they were joking...?"

"I did it!" Some other kid shouted. "I signed up to a club, let me out!" He barely managed to get through.

"...nope." I shook my head frantically."I've seen enough. I value my life." I quickly said before turning around. "I'm gonna tell tales of how brave you two were when you have fallen."

"We're in this together, Ruki, remember?" Kai put his hand on my shoulder as rays of light illuminated from his body.

"I don't remember ever saying this." I felt a chill run down my spine as another hand landed on my other shoulder.

"Let's fall like true brothers with sheer pleasure from this encounter." ...Somehow I knew Maya was going to say something along those lines, he was into bdsm after all. "Come, let's endure this pleasure together."

I turned around to them. "You sound like you want to have sex with me. So no." I said to Maya and then turned to Kai. "You have a club you want to join, then go for it. I'm pretty fragile, thankyouverymuch. I'm not gonna survive this. Ruki out."

I took a step back before they were able to get me. "Good luck!" I shouted and then I ran away before it was too late.

Just this much unwilling exercise left me panting, but it was worth the effort. I didn't have to be a part of this armaggedon.

Actually, I could spend my free time the way I wanted to, and enjoy myself.

But first things first.

"Excuse me." I froze in place, recognizing the tone in this voice. It sounded like 'Excuse me, would you like to join my club by any chance? WE'LL DEVOUR WORLDS FOR YOU, WE'RE THE SUPREME RULERS, JOIN OUR REIGN'

I turned around to a guy with a hoodie that was actually covering his face.

"Look, I'm not a club person." I cut to the chase, not wanting to hear his crappy excuses to make me join whetever he was promoting.

"Just look at this pamphlet and tell me your honest answer." The unknown male shoved said pamphlet into my face and I actually took it from him to have a look.

I skimmed through the graphic text and the disturbing pictures attached to it, and my heart raced.

"So?" All I could see was that guy smirking below his black hood.

"You had me at butts." I inhaled fresh air into my lungs with delight.

"Perfect." He rubbed his hands together and laughed evilly. "The first club meeting time and place is written on the pamphlet. We'll await you impatiently."

I looked at the pamphlet and nodded my head. Though the fact that he laughed evilly was disturbing...

"But, why would you..." When my gaze was directed back to the stranger, he wasn't there anymore. "Freaky."

Why would he pick me out of all the other students, though? It was written there pretty clearly 'Secret Club that only selected students were allowed to join.'

What happened to not joining any clubs so that I could have some free time?

At least it looked pretty interesting. I was actually looking forward to it.

Besides, he was a scout, and I had all of my limbs. My beautiful face was undamaged, I had no scratches and was still as unconfident as ever.

Everything seemed about right.

I should probably hide the pamphlet in my pocket, because it was a secret club after all, and wouldn't want someone inappropriate to see this.

I might as well explore for awhile since Kai and Maya wouldn't be back for some time.

While walking, I encountered a massive building that was actually a library. I heard a lot about it before even coming here.

This library was pretty famous among the mixedbloods, because it was the biggest one out of all the libraries on all of the campuses. It was pretty intimidating.

I crossed paths with two convenience stores that were placed in different areas, as well as few vending machines that were situated near the houses on purpose, probably in case stores were closed and they wanted some snack or drink. Or they were conveniently close.

There was also a hair saloon, which I figured was there for the hairdresser course which was listed on the list with courses and classes.

Next to that building was a theatre for the acting club, which was no surprise. I heard that they put out plays many times and invited students to come and watch.

Not so far from them was a conveniently placed cafe. Why conveniently? Well, while the building wasn't too big, it had tables outside, but what was special about that was that people sitting outside could have a pleasant view on the park behind the cafe.

I was going towards the area for athletes, which consists of indoor swimming pools and outdoor swimming pools, just like a football pitch, basketball court, volleyball court and others. But the building that stood out the most was the arena located in the woods not so far behind. It was mostly used for tournaments which involved inviting others schools for competition. I have heard amazing rumours about the arena. So many things were happening, and the best thing was that anyone could go and watch whenever there was a tournament of some sort. Of course, steamy lions were the ones taking part in the tournament, but there were some individuals from other houses who could also participate of their own will.

But that wasn't just it. It just literally said: Fresh man meat was laid out for you on a plate. You could watch all you wanted, but you couldn't touch, you couldn't eat. Ung, just thinking about watching this spectacle gave me a boner. Cool off, down there, we have places to be.

I kept on walking until I reached a tunnel overgrown with all kinds of flowers in full bloom, leaves and vines and this thing was pretty high up. Without thinking too much into it, I walked into the tunnel and admired those loose vines that were hangingdown from the ceiling .

The funniest thing was that the path was going exactly through the tunnel, so if someone wanted to go down this path to get to somewhere, they would have to get through the tunnel, and I think that was a genius idea. If you were stressed, out of it or in a hurry and bam, you have flowers above your head and petals swirling in the air and as you walk out, your clothes and hair are full of them.

It was a long tunnel and at one point I got to a junction. It was leading in three different directions, except for the one I came from. I decided to keep on going straight.

Once I was out of the tunnel, and my hair was full of leaves and petals, I saw a tall black haired guy who was openly staring at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but he kept on staring intensely.

No idea what was his deal, but I wasn't getting any of it.

Like my brothers used to say, ignorance is a bliss, so that was what I was gonna do.

Turning my head away from the intruder, I went towards the mountain, known as the location of one of the houses, meaning Banshee.

I was pretty curious about the design of Banshee and its living conditions, but at the same time I had no excuse to just go ahead and visit them.

I did know Ryutaro, but not enough to just go ahead and say hi.

So, how was it possible that I did not notice such a huge ass tree that literally stood out with its bright greenery of leaves.

It was situated in a rather secluded area, where no one was really around.

Was it there on purpose, though?

Anyway, was it the time to go back?

Wouldn't want to accidentally get into the area where clubs tried to recruit first years. I already decided to check out one club, so I guess I was safe.

\-----------------------------------

"Ruki! There you are!" I turned to my right to see Kai and Maya running towards me.

"You guys seem pretty alive." What shocked me was the fact that Kai looked as refreshed and untouched as before, while Maya had bruises here and there.

Before I was able to ask anything, Kai said, "I used him as a shield."

"Mmmm, it was awesome." Maya replied lovingly.

"If I hadn't done that, I would've been crushed a few times. And Maya enjoyed it, so it's a win win situation." Kai raised his thumb up. "But I was able to sign up for the baking club!"

"Baking club?" I asked, clearly surprised. Had no idea that Kai was into baking. "Please remind me to never cross you." I said, wincing at Maya's face.

"Yep. " Kai clapped his hands and spun around as shiny orbs of white light twirled around him. "Baking is my reason to live."

"I thought it was Miyavi." Maya blurted out and soon Kai's eyes narrowed and looked as if they were burning with strong negative energy ready to burn people alive.

Maya held onto me in sheer fear.

"Obviously Miyavi is the first reason, baking is second." Kai took a deep breath and returned to his cheerful self.

Did I witness something I wasn't supposed to? Holy hell.

"In the end I didn't sign up for anything, because nothing seemed to be appealing for me." Maya sighed heavily.

"Not being a part of any club is fine too." I said.

"My oh my, is it the time for the flying on brooms course?" Kai asked softly with that sweet tone in his voice as he looked at his phone. "Let's get going now."

"I don't know about you, but I have a very strong feeling that he'll strangle me with his pillow tonight." Maya hid behind me and observed Kai with caution.

While he was blabbering about his worries, my eyes feasted upon a hot blond haired guy that was walking by. He was older, handsome and had that flashy smile that could make anyone fall in love.

I sighed softly, completely satisfied with the view.

"I don't know where he's from, but sign me the fuck up." I moved away from Maya to purposely trip in front of the guy.

"Where did that confidence come from?" Maya asked, as I noticed that I wasn't moving forward.

"Flying brooms are this way, my friend." Kai pulled on the back of my collar just to get me away from my destiny.

"Noo, but hot guys are that waaaaay." I whined, while reaching my hands out towards the hot male. "Find me, hot stuff, I'm your Juliet or whatever, but find me!"

"I'm pretty sure he didn't hear that." Maya was walking right next to me and patted my shoulder in a soothing manner. "You'll see him again, though."

"What if that was once in a lifetime chance?" Maybe, just maybe I could reach him in time before he would disappear. "Oh man, let go of me, my future husband is waiting for me."

"Seriously, where did this confidence come from? Last time you said that you don't even need sex ed class." I completely ignored Maya's words as I screamed internally.

"There we go." Kai let go of my collar and I had to actually turn around to see a person holding a broom in his hand, waiting for students to come to start the course. "Look, there's plenty hotties to go around, just pick anyone. Literally anyone, and it'll do, trust me."

"Nooo, he was the one." I huffed at him, unintentionally biting my nails.

"Awful habit." Maya pointed out as he shook his head in disapprobation.

"Don't talk to me, you bdsm enthusiast." I retorted, annoyed.

"We're surrounded by people, you guys. Have some dignity." We were scolded by Kai, but completely ignored him.

The person in charge of the course started speaking and I seemed not to hear the important part, but I still could work with the knowldege I did attain from him.

"Now, please get on your brooms." The guy in charge said as we did so. "And now please focus. You need to clear your mind of all the unnecessary thoughts and then you'll be able to gently leap into the air. It's as easy as pie."

Clear my mind? How was I even supposed to do that?

And how come we were allowed to get on flying brooms after a few minutes of explanation about what was this course about?

"Look guys, I'm flying!" My gaze was directed at Kai who was gracefully floating in the air right above my head, and he could actually control his movement. "This is amazing!" As he flew, bright orbs of light left a visible trail.

"Almost got it!" Maya said loudly while shaking his unstable broom.

I didn't want to be the only one not having my balls crushed by a piece of wood, so I tried my best to focus.

I had a firm grip on the wooden handle and as I imagined myself flying, my broom sprung into the air and went off like an arrow into the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" How was that even possible!?

My mind was literally blank!

"NOOOOOOOO, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" I had a hard time holding onto the broom, it was going that fast and it turned in random directions.

"SOOOOOMEEEEOOOOOONEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!" That was not the way I wanted to die!! I couldn't even get angry!

Positive thoughts, just think positive thoughts and forget about the impending doom. You're not going to fall off and have a collision with the ground, that would make you a flat pancake.

My hands were sweaty, oh no, oh no. Hands! Hands, no! Don't do this to me! HANDS NO, I THOUGHT WE WERE COOL!

"Oh no, I'm gonna fall." They were slipping lower and the broom made another turn, making me fall down, but I was still holding onto it with my hands. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIIIIIIIIIN!!!"

I can't hold on much longer.

"At least I hope I'll fall on some bitchy person." That would be a good death. Yeah, definitely.

"Hey, you holding on?" I gaped with wide eyes at another person flying on a broom right next to me.

He had blond hair, two colored eyes, as in red and blue, and a built I could only dream about. There was a white band covering his nose for some reason too. And he was wearing completely black clothes. The fact that he was here meant that I must've been in heaven already, otherwise I wouldn't have put so much detail into describing him.

"Can you hear me?" He said out loud, and only then I realized that I was in fact still alive, many meters above the ground. "Can you trust me?" Was he the motherfucking reincarnation of Alladin?

"...Sure?" And I, his faithful Jasmine replied, hesitantly.

"Good. Let go of that broom right now." He ordered as I gaped at him for a second, and his intimidating stare pierced right through me.

I let go of the broom instantly and shut my eyes tightly.

To my surprise, I landed on something, and when my eyes opened, this young and oh so strong guy had me in his arms.

Correction, he pulled me to himself with one arm while with the other hand held onto his broom.

I clung onto him for dear life, and at the same time I was internally screaming at how lucky I was to be in this guy's embrace.

Who cares about the other guy with blond hair, this one was way better.

"You did a good job." I heard his comforting voice and I actually felt more relaxed now. "It seemed that the broom you were on had some...issues, it wasn't your fault."

"What? I was given a faulty broom?" Seriously? "Just great."

I gazed into his eyes to see that he was squinting.

"It's okay now. Just hold on to me, and I'll bring you down in one piece." This guy assured me with his firm and confident voice. "I promise."

No matter what came out of his mouth, I would've believed it. I wasn't the type of a guy to be charmed by another guy's voice, but this was different.

He was definitely honest and it could be heard in his soothing tone. Amazing.

"I believe you." And I really did feel safe in his protective embrace.

A moment later and we were both down on the ground. I was still holding onto this handsome gentleman.

The broom fell down to the ground from between his legs, and I was left being held like a princess by my goddamn hot prince, because why not. A boy can dream.

God bless.

"Ruki, you okay?" Kai was the first one to run over to us, then Maya came along next.

Even though I was down on the ground, I was still being held, and honestly, I didn't mind the girly treatment as long as it was this guy holding me.

"Mind if I put you down (blow you) now?" His angelic voice was music to my ears. Wait, did he say he wanted to blow me?

"Do me, I mean, blow me, uh, that's not right." I panicked! Abort, abort! "I don't uh, yeah, I mean no."

"Ruki, you okay?" Kai asked me, worried.

"Did he say do me and blow me in one sentence, what an idiot." Maya was snickering under his nose. "He's definitely not okay." He laughed.

"Stop laughing, you're embarrassing him more." I heard Kai whisper to Maya.

"Not at all." I replied to my saviour, and to my surprise I was gently put down, while deeply looking into those gorgeous eyes of his. "Thank you for saving me. I thought I was a goner."

"You're welcome. Steamy lions are here to save the day." He said with a big smile. "And your virginity." He added with a wink.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wait, what about the broom? And what was that about his virginity?" Kai asked, obviously interrupting our connection. Yes, no one should dare question me, we had a damn connection.

And holy hell, this guy said those embarrassing words!

"My friend got it." My saviour pointed his finger into the sky, and we looked over there. "See?"

Everyone should just forget what he said.

There was another guy on the broom, and he caught the broom that tried to kill me. How in the hell did he do that?

I felt a little bit dizzy from the shock of almost dying and my body was wobbly.

My body leaned forward on its own, and I was caught by the beautiful stranger. "You okay? You need to sit down."

"Should we h--" Kai started as Maya shoved his hand into the other's face. "What are you doing?"

My saviour picked me up once again, princess style, because that was what princes did, and carried me towards the closest bench.

"Don't interfere." Maya said with a quiet voice. "Something magical is happening~"

I was put down on the bench. "Thanks again."

He pulled a bottle of water out of the backpack he had with him, and handed it to me. It was already used. "Here, better drink something."

Did that mean I was having my first indirect kiss with another boy, I mean man, I meant hot stuff?

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy.

"Thanks!" I undid the cap and took a few gulps.

My first indirect kiss. Wow.

Holy shit, I would be so mad if someone else was drinking from this bottle other than him.

"Ruki, you feeling better?" Kai sat down next to me and placed his hand on my arm. "You really shocked us when you just went like swoosh and you gone."

"I think I am." My hands were still shaking, though. "I'm just a person that misfortune fell in love with, haha."

"Don't say that." Maya said. "You were saved by a steamy lion. That's something pretty amazing."

"You know, telling yourself that you're unfortunate will really make you unfortunate." The blond guy stated with a soft expression on his face. "Believing that you're the lucky one will in fact bring you luck."

I wanted to give the bottle back to him, but he refused to take it.

"I need to get going now, so you two take care of this one." He waved before turning his back to us and walked away.

"What's your name!?" I exclaimed all of a sudden, surprised by what I just did.

He turned around and laughed a little. "It's Reita. See you around." And this time he really left us.

"Crap, he doesn't know my name." I smacked the bench out of frustration.

"I'm pretty sure he heard me saying your name twice." Kai shoved two of his fingers into my face while making peace sign. "Twice, I say."

"And I heard you the first time." I whined. "So please don't try to poke my eyes out, thanks."

"I believe that's the second blond you're crushing on in the last 20 minutes." Maya looked unusually pleased. "I wonder if there's gonna be a third one."

"It's my second day here, and I barely saw anyone, haha. So yes." Because I never really got to have a chance to properly have a crush on someone, I was going to take this chance and see how it would go. "Having a crush on the first hottie you see isn't so bad."

"Hey, guys, what about the flying broom course? Should we go back?" Kai wondered and once he saw my expression, he winced.

"I almost died, what do you think?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I think that the person responsible for this course is running towards you to apologize." Maya pointed at the said person. "Be nice, Ruki. Be nice."

"I did get saved by a hunk because of his faulty broom." I contemplated out loud before I sighed softly.

"That's the spirit!" Kai commented happily.

\-----------------------------------

At the end of the day we were completely exhausted. Back then, after I was saved by the gorgeous boy who was a steamy lion, I needed a moment to let everything sink in.

After that unfortunate, or rather very fortunate accident, we went to explore more of the campus, and managed to see the magnificent school which we would be attending as well. I told Kai and Maya about what I've seen so far, and they seemed more than excited about it. Honestly, those two were a lot to take in, but what I could tell was that they didn't look like people who would judge without a good reason. And that was important.

I chose this school because it was built solely for people like me. No one was out of place here, we were all equals. No one was superior to others, nor anyone felt inferior to anyone else. That was what I actually needed.

Everyone here was defective.

For the first time I had a feeling that I could belong somewhere.

So, after awhile of walking, we finally reached Berserker to relax.

What we did notice was that no one was outside of the house, which was suspicious, because there always seemed to be students outside, and there were none right now.

Other than the first years who gathered at the front of Berserker, which was weird.

"What's going on here?" I asked the first guy I managed to get close to.

"We don't know. The door is closed." Did he just say that the door was closed? Why?

I shared a look with Kai and Maya.

"I'm so tired and they decided to close the front door." Maya said, annoyed. "What gives?"

Few other first years came over and then we heard someone unlock the door.

What was going on?

We stepped inside to see that everything was completely dark inside. No one knew what was going on.

Then suddenly light bursted from everywhere and there was confetti and a lot of weird sounds.

"Welcome party for the fresh blood!" I heard someone scream.

"Sorry to make you wait, young unicorns." The alpha of our house stepped forward.

The whole hall was decorated, and the sign 'WELCOME' was hanging above.

"Every year we make a welcome party for our new members of the family." He raised his hands in a welcoming way. "This year is exactly the same. We prepared everything for you."

"All the food you can eat is laid out in the dining room, and the party is all around the house. Once we make a party, we make it a big one." The moment he said that all the other students went rampant.

The music got very loud and everyone was dancing.

"Have fun!" Hide shouted before he started dancing with the others.

All of a sudden, the whole exhaustion disappeared, and I think it was pretty much the same for all the other first years here, because they didn't have time to relax and rest, they danced, ran towards the dining room, and eventually spread all around the house.

Sassy unicorns knew how to make a big welcome party.

The fact that they said that they wanted to welcome new family members was somehow unusual.

Something new was starting and I would share this new adventure with all the people here.

I was looking forward to that.

So, at one point they played a specific song, so when I heard Kai screaming like a teenage girl, I knew it was his idol Miyavi who was singing the song. He filled the room with heart shaped bubbles.

No one gave a damn about his behaviour, everyone just wanted to have fun.

I think they actually wanted this excuse to throw a party and go wild before school year would officialy start.

I think it was a fantastic idea.

Though, I was terrible at dancing.

But before I knew it, Maya and Kai pulled me to the dancefloor and I couldn't escape, so I danced like an idiot.

Of course, at one point we went to the dining room, and saw so much food, that we started drooling.

So each one of us just scattered around the room, taking different kinds of food and putting it together on one tray each and then we sat together and ate.

We had friendly conversations with other sassy unicorns and we had an amazing time.

And then we went dancing again.

We moved around so much, that I knew I would feel the aftermath of this tomorrow. But that didn't matter right now.

It was the best thing ever.

And for the first time in forever I felt truly alive.


	3. Conflicted as Fuck

Today's party was definitely something to remember.

My thighs hurt a lot when I moved them, and I felt as if my stomach would burst open from all of the food I ate.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm full after the feast." Kai chuckled amused, while rubbing his belly with a satisfied look on his face. He was lying on his bed. "I've never eaten so much at once before."

"I'm so bloated, please stop talking about food, I'm going to puke on you." Maya rolled to the side on his bed, and pressed his palm to his mouth. "Sassy unicorns know how to make a welcome party maybe too well."

"They actually were preparing everything for our welcome party. I still have a hard time believing that." I patted my stomach with a smile on my face. "It was nice."

"I heard that steamy lions have extreme welcome parties, just thinking about that makes me feel sick." Kai purred as he tiled his head back. "Ugh, never again."

"Really? I heard that smexy phoenixes go wild all night long." Maya snorted. "That's something I'd like to see." There was an evident smile on his face.

"I pretty much liked our welcome party, though." It was really something. "But I would definitely appreciate dope pandas welcome party, whatever it is. Probably drinking tea all day."

"That would be a quiet welcome party." Kai said, looking as if he contemplated something. "I've never been at Banshee, but I honestly wonder what's it like to live on top of a mountain, isolated from every single house."

"Calming, I suppose." I couldn't imagine it any other way. "Unlike them, hipster dragons have a wall to separate them from the other houses, but their drawbridge was down, so are they usually welcoming to students from other houses? I don't really know for sure."

"It's a place for people who need peace and quiet." Maya said all of a sudden. "When you can't stand being all around those loud people and you just want to run away from the world. Banshee is a perfect place for that."

"That's one way of putting it." Kai stated.

"I actually met a dope panda, he showed me the way to Berserker when I first came here." He sounded like a mysterious person, and I couldn't read him at all. "He seemed friendly."

"So, you met someone before you met us? Whoa."

"Why do you look so surprised?" Maybe it was because I didn't seem like a person who would meet anyone before I actually got to my house to meet my roommates? "I may not be the person who makes contact first, as was in this case, but I think I looked like a lost sheep to him."

Maya chuckled amused. "That explains everything."

"So, you managed to get your first friend here before meeting us, sounds neat." Kai made it sound so natural, but a friend? Did I make a friend?

I only had two friends, but that was all. Kai made it sound like making friends was really easy.

Were we official friends, though? Kai, Maya and I.

"He just helped me out." There was nothing hidden behind those actions of his.

"Oh." Did I surprise him by any chance? "Well, we're friends, so there's that."

...just like that?

How did it even work?

"Wait, what time is it?" I quickly pulled my phone out to see the hour, and quickly turned on my laptop.

Maya and Kai shared a look at each other.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

I completely forgot about it!

And there it is.

I clicked the right button and smiled widely.

"Hey mom." She totally did tell me she would call.

"Takanori, I've been trying to get a hold of you for awhile now." Of course she did.

"Sorry about that, I had a welcome party I had to attend." She always worry a lot, so that was expected. "But as you can see I'm in one piece, since that's why you called, right?"

"I called to see my youngest son, since your brothers never pick up their phones or get on skype." I watched her shake her head. "And then there's you doing the same."

"That's what you expect from a student who's always studying and is never on his laptop." I chuckled amused.

"We both know you're not that child." My mother laughed. "Tell me, how are things over there?"

"They're fine." There was actually no way to satisfy my mother's curiosity by saying that I was fine. "I saw most of the campus today, and am still getting used to all this."

"Did you make friends?" Of course that was another reason why she called, to make sure I made friends.

"Yeah. I made a few friends. Let me introduce you to two of them, my roommates." I turned my laptop towards Kai. "Meet Kai."

Kai looked at me shocked, before he waved to my laptop. "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." My mother replied.

And then I turned to Maya, who was playing with his whip.

Thankfully he hid it in time. "Hi, I'm Maya."

"Hello." Mom said back.

I then turned the laptop towards me. "See?"

"I'm so happy! I'm going to tell your father that you're making friends already!" How embarrassing. "Unfortunately, he couldn't be here right now, but I'll tell him you said hi."

"Please do." I said, softly.

"By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Really good." I replied with an honest smile. "I honestly haven't felt this good in a long time. I already love it here."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Please don't tear up, please don't tear up. "I'm not gonna have you around anymore. My baby boy is growing up."

"Mom, please, my roommates can hear this." As I said that, both of them started snickering. "Besides, I'm 15, and I'll be 16 very soon too. I'm not your baby boy anymore. I'm a teenager."

"In your mother's eyes you'll always be my baby boy." Those two will never let this go. Damn it.

"Mom, please stop."

"Baby boy." Maya snorted as I glared daggers at him.

"Okay, okay, sorry for showing affection towards my youngest child." Were you bringing out guilt in me, really? "I'm really proud of you, just so you know. Call me if anything happens."

"Okay, I will." I smiled.

"I'm gonna go now, bye bye, Taka." She waved to me.

"Bye." And I waved back before it disconnected us.

I looked from Maya to Kai who bursted out laughing.

"I take that back, you're no friends of mine." I huffed, while crossing my arms.

Kai hopped off his bed to get on mine as I put the laptop on my desk.

"We're friends." He poked his elbow against my arm.

"Nah, we're gonna be good friends, if not best." Maya appeared from behind and leaned his hands on my shoulders. "We're going to make the most of our time together here."

"Hell yeah." Kai said, excitedly as shiny orbs floated around his body.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Maybe."

I really did hope so.

"So, your mom is a demon, huh? I don't see any horns on your head." Maya commented, visibly looking at my head, trying to locate said horns.

"It so happened that I inherited looks from my dad." I informed him.

"A god?" Kai asked, curious.

"Yeah."

"What kind of?" Now Maya was getting too nosy.

"The kind to whoop your ass." I laughed, trying my hardest not to reveal which one it was.

"Bring it on!" I think that might've excited Maya one way or another.

But the fact was that he didn't ask about it again, so it was a success.

\---------------------------------------

Next day.

"Break in case of a zombie apocalypse. Interesting." I said out loud, while gazing directly at a rectangular wooden box with glass at the front. Inside was a big red button.

The white plate above it was where the sign was placed. It was in not such a visible way, as it was on the wall of the library.

How would a switch stop a zombie apocalypse anyway?

Wait, could it be that the button was here to make some military men come and burn the place down?

No, no, no. Wait a second.

Zombies didn't exist. It was something that came from a human mind.

I'm going to just ignore it and head out to my first club meeting at the...library?

I understood that our club involved discretion, but to have the first meeting at a library was something rather odd.

Honestly, I didn't know what to expect.

After entering this massive library, the first thing to see was the front desk, where the librarian was sitting at. He had black messy hair, and his eyes were just as black or even darker, if that was possible. What was creepy about him was that he was wearing black clothes.

The pamphlet said to meet at the library, and at what time, but it did not specify itself. Where was I supposed to go?

I looked around the room, and was pretty impressed with what I saw.

When my eyes gazed up, I saw a huge hole and a glass dome at the roof. It was very high up, since the building had many floors. Not only up, but down as well.

Right behind the librarian was the hole from which, if you would come over to the railings, you would see many floors going down below.

My homework assignments would have to be done here, since whatever we were learning in this school, you weren't able to get even a grasp of the real information on the internet that was made by humans.

But seriously, where was I supposed to go now?

It didn't take long before a dark shadow was casted upon me, and a tall figure was standing right in front of me, creeping me out with a delirious smile on its face. The librarian.

"You." He said with a grim look on his face as I gulped. "You should head down to the underground, the very last floor."

"Huh?" I blinked repeatedly in confusion.

"You're here for the club meeting, aren't you?" Eh? How did he know about that? "Go to the lowest floor. Just do it. The stairs are that way."

Surprisingly, he pointed at the staircase on the right.

There were two staircases. He pointed me to use the one that was further away.

"O-Okay then. Thank you." I lowered my head and walked away as fast I could, but not enough to make it look as if I was actually running.

"And please be quiet, we're in a library." He added before I was too far away to not be able to hear what he was saying.

I had to go down many stairs, and before I was able to even get to my destination, I was already out of breath.

Did I really want to go through all of this unwanted exercise just for one club?

Though, it was this one specific club that piqued my interest.

"Oh my gods." I panted. "Too many stairs. I did not sign up for this." More panting.

"Perfect, you're finally here. Everyone else is already waiting." The same person from before which gave me the pamphlet advertising this club appeared out of nowhere and took my hand to lead me somewhere.

He scared me for a moment there.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, as we entered the area with dim light.

It was getting darker the deeper we went.

At the end of the room were heavy looking wooden double doors.

"Before we get in, I have to put a bag on your head." The unknown guy said before doing the thing.

I was so confused.

From then on I heard a sound of doors opening and I was pulled inside, and had to sit down on a comfortable chair.

"Excellent." Another voice I heard for the first time said. "Let us begin the ceremony."

Holy shit.

Oh my gods, are they some sect?

Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, I don't want to be sacrificed.

It was supposed to be a club. A goddamn club. What the hell is this shit? I refuse to stay here!

"Stand up." The new voice demanded, and that was what I did. "Now, take the bag off your head."

Once again I listened.

There was this dim light from the candles that the person in front of me... scratch that, in front of us was holding.

There were quite a few people here.

He was wearing a hood which was covering his eyes.

"Reach out your hand towards me, with your palm up."

Another person went ahead and walked over to the guy while holding a bottle with red substance inside, and I was freaking out already.

Was that blood!?

"Each one of you will pour your blood into the Butt Cup and say the ceremonial words with which you will join our ranks."

"You have a piece of paper in your pockets, so please recite the words off of it. One after another."

The first person in the line went ahead and did that, while some guy poured the red substance on his wrist and palm.

And there was the Butt Cup. Like literary, a chalice in the shape of a butt.

The first guy let the liquid pour into the cup.

And then there was my turn.

I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket and read out loud what was written there. I had no idea when did they put that in there.

"I, Ruki, solemnly swear that I will never stray from the path of the butt, and pledge my loyalty to the Perf Unf Booty Club, now and forever."

I had a hard time trying not to laugh at this.

The red liquid was poured on my wrist and palm, and I let it pour into the cup. Oh my gods. I had blood on my hand!

Wait, this smell.

Tomatoes?

Was that tomato juice?

Are you freaking kidding me?

And they went on and on until the initiation was finished.

All the other candles in the room lit up all of a sudden, and some students freaked out.

"The initiation is complete!" The guy in the hood announced. "Now you stand as brothers of the Perf Unf Booty Club. Congratulations."

Everyone started clapping their hands. What was going on?

"As you all know, this club is about butts. But it's also more than that." The leader said, at least he had to be the leader, right? "I am Kamijo, and I'm the leader of this club."

He then revealed his face and the emblem of his house to everyone.

"Oh no, he's hot." I whispered.

And he is a smexy phoenix! Well, that explained some things.

Kamijo was really tall, had this fluffy blond hair and those mesmerizing blue eyes. No comments on his flawless skin, because there was no need for that. Words wouldn't bring him justice. So perfect.

Ruki, okay, calm down, you can do it.

He is your club leader, no crushes on club leaders!

Fuck me, he had this gorgeous smile making me melt a little inside. And he had spiky ears!

Please stop talking.

Wait, he was talking and I didn't listen. Stop daydreaming, idiot!

He turned around for a moment to put the Butt Cup down, and my oh my, that was some grand booty.

Stop thinking about his butt!

Please don't bend down, please, please, please, please.

PRAISE THE LORD FOR THAT ANGLE!

I was a lost cause.

He turned back to us, I was saved, for the time being.

"That was it about our activities, in just a moment we'll show you a short film, and I think we all know what it'll be about." Kamijo winked and then flashed everyone with his flawless smile.

Please stop smiling, doing anything, overall stop existing as a blond.

As the candles were blown, the first thing I saw in this dark room was the projector.

It showed some really attractive men. And their booty.

This club was called Perf Unf Booty for a reason. Those weren't some second class butts, oh no, first class is only permitted to be shown here.

Anyone would understand why it was a secret club, right? And only from the light that projector gave, I was able to see faces of other people who joined the club like I did.

Next to me a person with bright green eyes and pointy ears was sitting. His skin looked really pale because of the illuminated light, or was his skin like that?

And this scent...

He smelled like flowers and earth. It was a pleasant scent.

At first glance I was certain that a girl was sitting next to me, but when I thought about it, that couldn't be right. It was a school for boys, not for girls, so this had to be a boy. A very pretty boy with a very feminine face. He had a nice profile, I had to give him that.

But the vibe he was giving off was quite dark. He didn't have this 'talk to me' kind of feeling going on for him.

That same moment his eyes turned to me, and I saw his whole face. His eyes glared at me.

He looked me up and down without a single word.

Seriously though, who did he think he was?

I glared at him.

He glared back at me and his teeth showed as he slightly opened his mouth. Some of his teeth were sharp.

And then he hissed at me.

Did he just?

Who hisses at people?

Apparently he does, like he did just now. Goddamn it.

I huffed at him.

He huffed right back at me.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him, know your place.

He looked at me as if I was an idiot, then he rolled his eyes and sighed at the same time.

OH IT'S SO ON.

I directed my index and middle fingers at me, and then towards his eyes. I AM WATCHING YOU, PRICK.

Did his eye just twitch?

I was pretty sure it did.

"And that is it. The film ended." Kamijo announced as we both gaped at him, shocked.

The actual lights in the room were turned on.

NOOOOOO, I MISSED ALL THE BUTTS.

WHY YOU.

"Your fault." This person and I hissed at the same time, directing our forefingers at each other. "Ugh."

"Hiiiiiiiiii." A person appeared out of nowhere in front of us. "Saw you guys getting friendly, mind if I join you two?"

Another pretty boy, but he had his hair bleached white.

His face looked photogenic, I didn't even know why I would think that. It just came out of nowhere.

"I'm Takeru, and I'm a swaggy peacock." The boy introduced himself to us. "I'm a first year."

I didn't see him as the type of a personality his house represented, even though he was the first person from his house that I officially met.

"I'm Ruki, and I'm a sassy unicorn." Takeru took my hand out of nowhere to shake it.

I reached it towards the other guy, but I saw him put on gloves before actually taking and shaking my hand. "...pleasure." He said. "I'm Uruha, a dope panda."

Not a touchy person, was he?

And he reached his hand to the other guy as well.

"So, we're butt brothers now." Takeru blurted out, excitedly.

"Gods, this sounds so wrong." Uruha commented with a wince.

I couldn't agree more. "Let's not call each other that, ever." I said.

"Agreed." All of us said at the same time.

"Oh, more pamphlets over there." Takeru moved away just to... trip over nothing? What did he trip over?

He fell on the ground. Wait a second.

Where did he go?

He disappeared.

Oh, he was visible again.

"Ow." Could he turn invisible?

"That's some interesting shit." Uruha commented. "Wish I could have this power."

"Let's not kid ourselves, every single person in this room would kill to turn invisible." And I wasn't even exaggerating. "I would enter any building or room I want without being spotted."

"I'd get in the shower with a hottie." Uruha snickered.

I laughed at this. "Seriously, who wouldn't, though?"

"Takeru, you dead?" Why didn't he get up just yet?

"I became one with the floor." We heard him mutter under his nose.

"I think he needs help." Uruha sighed.

"I think you're right." We got over and helped him get back on his feet.

Takeru stretched his arms before sighing. "Thanks guys." And then headed to get pamphlets that he mentioned earlier.

"So, you're into butts." I stated, with the most serious tone. "You dig backs?"

"Hell yeah." That was fast. "I mean, when they flex, holy moly, I can stare for hours."

"I'd touch a big back, like feel it with my hands, you feel me? Backs are the second greatest thing after butts." I nodded my head. "And hands."

"Don't get me started on hands." He almost shoved his hand into my face. "I'm kinky as fuck with hands. Bony hands are my kind of hands."

He then proceeded to look at his hands. "Though, my hands are such a turn off."

I think he didn't realize how perfect his hands were and how slick his fingers looked.

Without thinking it through, I grabbed his hand.

"The fuck!" Uruha pulled them away immediately. "No touching!"

"Geez, sorry." He really didn't like skin to skin contact.

"What were you even trying to pull off, huh?" He seriously didn't look amused right now.

His green eyes were glowing in anger.

"I was trying to touch your hand, did you even care to look at them properly?" I placed my hands on my hips. "Those are some super nice hands you've got there, unlike mine."

I showed him my own hand. "Look at those sausages. Compared to yours, my hands are just ugh."

"Are you freaking shitting me right now?" Was I getting scolded by any chance? "Your fingers look fine. My fingers are so thin, I can barely find any rings that won't fall at all."

"You're joking right?" I frowned.

"I'm serious." Uruha sighed, angrily. "And look at those well maintained nails of yours. Do you use transparent nail polish?"

"Yes, I actually do." How did he know?

He shoved his hand into my face. "See this, I use one as well. My nails look so sparkly."

"You're totally right." That made his fingers look so much better.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine." Uruha looked so damn proud.

"I think so too."

\---------------------------------------

I was on my way back to the dorm, and of course I had to walk past smexy lions, because I couldn't help myself.

At the exact right moment, where I had just the perfect view on boys currently exercising, covered in sweat, and my oh my how determined they look to get those juicy abs. I sat down, pretending to have to tie my shoes over and over again and bathed in this delightful view.

Seeing men just pull at their shirts to use them as a towel to wipe the sweat of their face, that's erotic in itself. I wasn't a fan of sweat, or exercise, so while I was here, I was very pleased to not being involved in any physical activities for now.

Watching attractive men exercise and flex their muscles in front of my face, that was the dream.

I sighed with utmost delight, before sighting the very same person that saved my life the other day.

Reita was running laps around Lucifer. He had this tight grey tank top that just screamed 'MOTHERFUCKING ABS' at me. Yes, I could hear it very clearly.

Also, I could not omit those sweatpants, where one leg sleeve was lifted to the knee, exposing one calf, while the other covered the whole leg. I had to admit that he had a nice calf.

With his loose hair, Reita formed a small ponytail at the back of his head.

I had no idea why was I wasting my time and energy staring at this blinding perfection that I had literally no idea about, but there was no denying the fact that he was something.

This just makes me remember being me, and I feel down so easily and I always say negative things, but the situation always changes when I'm excited about something, and I'm the most confident person under the sun. Honestly, this is really exhausting.

It was not something that I could actually control. It hit me without a warning, and I always fell victim to it.

It was so much easier to say that no one would want me because of what I was, rather than no one would want me because of the person that I was.

Things would've been so much easier if the situation was different.

"Oh, hey, you're Ruki, right?" I was completely out of it the moment I heard someone talk to me.

"Uh." I looked up to see Reita standing right in front of me. When did he even get here?

His sweaty grey tank top was literally glued to his chest. If it wasn't for the fact that I was currently sitting, I would've lost my footing and landed on the ground from just staring at him like he was right now, that was for sure.

His blond hair was definitely combed through with his fingers multiple times to makes sure his fringe was off his face as he jogged, as it was messier from the last time I saw him.

I honestly could not avert my eyes from his biceps.

He had the perfect built

"Is everything alright?" Reita asked as he crouched down in front of me.

I shook my head, trying to cool off of those thoughts. "Yeah, just chillin'."

"Quite a spot you picked there, haven't you?" He smiled brightly, making me squint from the brightness.

"Umm, actually my shoelaces..." I started and then paused. "I had to tie them." HE WAS SO CLOSE.

"They look pretty tied to me." The fact that he seemed to mock me with the happy go lucky attitude, was not something I was used to.

I looked at him with a smile. "Well, I just tied them, maybe that's why."

Excuse me, why are you crouching in front of me? I have your groin in the line of my vision, thankyouverymuch. No, seriously, THANK YOU.

"You always expose yourself like that in front of people?" I asked, trying to sound completely unamused, but a smile escaped me for a moment.

"I like to entertain." He said, in a nonchalant way and winked to me. "A lot of people like what they see."

Please don't flex your muscles, please don't flex your muscles.

THERE IT IS.

I SWEAR TO GODS, I HATE HIM SO MUCH FOR HAVING SUCH PERFECT ARMS.

His tanktop stretched over his body, outlining his abs.

LORD HAVE MERCY ON MY POOR SOUL.

HNG.

NOPE.

NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE.

WOW, JUST WOW.

Is it hot in here or is it just HIM?

I grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled it forward just to shake if off a little, letting in cool air at my chest.

PLEASE JUST GOOOOOO.

"Ha, as if that would make me happy." I crossed my arms and looked away. TAKE A HINT.

"Ho~" I felt as if I made a mistake. Why did he make that sound? "It makes you happy?"

"I just said it doesn't." Oh no.

"Just messing with you." He said and winked.

Did he just wink at me?

I feel insulted.

BEGONE, YOU SINFUL SEDUCER.

"Time to get going." Reita said as he took off his tank top, revealing majestic body underneath, carved by a talented god himself. "Nice talking to you, Ruki."

I WAS SCREAMING INTERNALLY.

HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT. PLEASE JUST COME AT ME.

I can't even look at you anymore.

BUT I ALSO CAN'T LOOK AWAY. DAMN.

And just like that, he returned to jogging, leaving me with a great view on his sweet ass, and that big sweaty back.

I had to admit, my knees were too weak with the view I was seeing right now to actually stand up.

Soon, the rest of my body gave out, and I fell back.

I was defeated.

Praise the lord for his body, and over all, booty.

I inhaled slowly just to exhale and a satisfactory smile appeared on my face.

Blond or not, he had this thing going around him, I couldn't exactly describe it. But whatever it was, it was drawing me towards him for long enough.

It'll be different next time, won't it be? It always is...

\---------------------------------------

I was on my way back to the room. Staying too long in the sun was so exhausting.

Didn't see any of my roommates on my way, but while I had the door to my room in sight, I heard a loud shriek.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!" It came from my room...

I jumped back out of shock, but then I pulled myself together and ran into the room.

Kai was on top of his bed, screaming.

"What are you doing?" I asked and then he pointed at Maya's bed.

That was when I saw it.

This monstrosity, with its hairy abdomen, and 4 pairs of legs with those 4 pairs of void eyes that Satan gave it as a loving gift.

It was big, and it was caged in a plastic container, but it was moving around so much that the box would fall on the ground any moment now.

I froze in fear and became speechless as I watched my real life nightmare furiously trying to get out of its prison to break free and devour people.

"Ruki! Ruki! You've gotta push the box back!!!!" Kai shouted in my direction, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

All I could think about was that there was a ferocious spider trying to slaughter someone, and I didn't even know who would bring in such a monster into this house.

"RUUUUUKIIIIIII." Kai begged.

My eyes grew wide when the spider slammed into the box so hard that the box fell on the ground, letting the spider out.

All of my fears came true.

This is the end.

An inhuman and not manly voice made its way through my throat. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I managed to get to Kai's bed and jumped into his arms. He ended up catching me, bridal style, and gaped with wide eyes at what I just did.

"I didn't know you screamed like a girl!" Kai commented loudly.

"I didn't know either!" How embarrassing!

"It's crawling all over the ground, what do we do!!!!?"

"I don't know! What's it doing here anyway!?" It was such a disaster.

"It was here when I came to the room!" What was that!?

"Who would've left it here!?" And where was Maya when we needed him the most!? "Did we anger someone by any chance!?"

We heard loud footsteps and then someone barged into the room.

"We heard a girl scream, what's going on!? There shouldn't be a girl here!" We gaped as our alpha stepped inside with his second. "What are you two doing? Where's the girl?"

"There's a big spider crawling on the ground!" I exclaimed as they both looked at each other just to burst out laughing. "Rude!!!"

"A spider? Bwahahaha." Hide had to hold his stomach, that's how much he was laughing.

"And here we thought that someone was murdering you." Yoshiki sighed with relief. "Besides, I don't see any spider on the ground."

That was when we realized that the spider disappeared.

I didn't know why, but I decided to look up, and saw the tarantula crawling on the ceiling.

Oh no.

Goodbye world.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!" I freaked out completely when I noticed it.

"What?" Hide asked and looked up, just when the spider fell down straight on his face. "KYAAAAAA!!!"

He shoved it off his face and jumped into Yoshiki's arms. "What a manly scream, Hide." He said before realizing something.

"Wait! You didn't say it was a tarantula!!" Yoshiki jumped on my bed with the alpha in his arms, and that was how we ended up imprisoned by a spider in our own room.

"What's up with this freaky spider? It moves fast." Hide got off of Yoshiki and observed the creature.

"How did this thing even get here?" Yoshiki asked as he sat down on the bed.

"It was here when I came." Kai put me down as I fell to my knees, feeling my legs weaken. "I hate spiders."

"Hands up everyone who is afraid of spiders." I said as every single person in the room raised their hands. "That's cool, men can be afraid of spiders too."

"It was on my face. Holy shit, I thought it was gonna bite me or something." Hide's body shivered at the thought. "We gotta kill this thing."

"What's your plan, alpha?" Yoshiki asked with a big grin.

"Well, we're gonna start off wi--" The alpha started as another person has entered the room.

It was Maya.

"What's going on here?" He looked so confused.

"Quick! Get on the bed, there's a spider on the loose!" I exclaimed as Maya frowned and then his eyes went wide open.

"My spider? What!?" Did he just say that it was his spider, or was that my imagination?

"Cuddles! Come here, boy." Maya called as we watched in horror as the said spider did get over to him.

Maya picked it up and put the spider back inside the box.

"That is your pet?" Hide asked, shocked as he got off the bed with Yoshiki.

"Yeah, so you met my cute pet, Cuddles."

"WHAT?" I shouted. "THAT AIN'T NO PET, IT'S A FURRY MONSTER FROM THE LOWEST LEVELS OF HELL."

"Don't be mean. He's the cuddliest spider I know." He patted the box as the spider reached its legs toward the hand. "Ain't that right, Cuddles?"

"But I made a plan to completely annihilate that thi--" Hide started but Yoshiki was already pushing him towards the door.

"What was that?" Maya asked, confused.

"Nothing, nothing, we gotta go, duties call, haha. See you later, unicorns." Yoshiki quickly said before they both left the room.

Maya looked at his spider then at us both.

"So, you guys hate spiders." He stated and then sighed. "Should've seen that coming."

"It's more like all insects are my enemies, except for ladybugs and butterflies." Kai nodded his head. "I can't deal with anything else."

"Same story with me." I sat down on my bed, just to lay down completely.

I was so exhausted just from freaking out about this furry monster.

Maya put his spider inside the container.

"If you want to keep this creature here, you have to get a bigger box, because this thing is definitely not happy in that small container." Kai pointed at the said spider. "And you can't take it out whenever you please."

"I actually brought its cage. It's outside the door, but I heard people screaming, so I got inside without it." Maya said, before walking out of the room and came back with a big cage.

He placed it down on his nightstand.

We took a step back when Maya pulled the spider out of the plastic container and placed it inside the cage.

"He's pretty calm in his cage, so don't worry." Was that supposed to calm us down, because I was still freaking out.

"Why do you even have this here?" Kai asked.

"Oh, so my parents had to go for a business trip and there was no one else to take care of him. Certainly not my brother." Maya shook his head. "So they sent him here. I hoped you guys wouldn't mind, but you actually do."

I didn't even know what to say.

Maya really had no choice than to let this spider stay here for the time being.

"We'll deal with this, right Kai?" I didn't sound convincing at all, but who would in my situation? "Right?"

"...yeah." There was a lack of enthusiasm in his voice when he said that.

"Sorry about this." Maya bowed his head to us.

"Don't be." I sat up and smiled to him. "It couldn't be helped. As long as it stays there, and won't crawl on my face when I sleep, it's fine, haha."

"That just didn't sound like it was fine." Kai commented.

"....well, it is, though." Just for the time being...

"I'm more surprised that you have a brother. Is he attending this school? Is he even older?" Kai asked, curious.

"No, my brother is actually a pureblood, so he's attending a private school elsewhere." Maya said unwillingly as he rubbed his arm. "So yeah."

A pureblood? But how was that possible?

Maya was a mixedblood, then how?

"You guys are probably thinking how do I even have a pureblood brother, right?" He sighed heavily. "Actually he's my half brother."

"What?" Both Kai and I said at the same time.

"We have different mothers." Maya explained. "My brother was from my father's first marriage. But they divorced and my father chose my mother who is from another race and married her. They've been together ever since, and that's where I came from."

"Oh, so you and your brother don't get along well?" I wanted to ask that, but Kai did it before me.

"It's kind of complicated." Maya looked away for a moment. "You know how purebloods look at mixedbloods, right? We had a rather difficult relationship while growing up, I honestly am trying to keep up the act of the good brother but I don't know how long I will be able to keep it up."

"I see. We're not gonna ask more, 'cause it looks like you don't feel comfortable talking about this." Kai gave him a sympathetic look. "Speaking of siblings, I don't have any, but I have two cousins. Girls."

"Are you close with them?" I asked with a big smile.

"Yep."

Maya got over to my bed to sit next to me. "So, how old are they?"

"The youngest is 8 years old and the other one is 12 years old." Kai laughed a bit. "Having two younger cousins visit so often is a lot to take in, just so you know."

"Were you the victim of having make up put on your face?" I wondered.

Kai nodded his head. "Obviously."

"Did they take pictures of you then?" Maya snickered.

"Hey, I'm not telling anything!" Kai got embarrassed all of a sudden. "You won't blackmail me!"

"Haha, okay, okay." I grinned like an idiot, but inside my head a plan was forming, just in case there was such a situation when I needed to blackmail him.

Mwahahaha. I was so evil.

"What about you, Ruki?" Kai asked, softly.

"I have three older brothers." I shrugged.

"Are any of them attending this school as well?" Maya smiled.

"Two of them, actually, but they're away on trips at the moment."

"And the third one?"

"He's studying to be a doctor elsewhere." That was about it.

Maya looked at me intensely for a moment and then his expression softened. "Are you on good terms with them?"

"Yeah, we're pretty close." Just the fact that I couldn't see them yet was making me feel a little depressed.

"That's all good then." Kai clapped his hands in excitement.

We heard a beeping coming from Kai's pocket and when he pulled out his phone he gasped.

"Sweet baby peacock, Miyavi's live concert is about to start." He ran to his desk and turned on his laptop.

Didn't he say 'holy spaghetti' before? And now this?

"Sorry guys to interrupt our conversation, but I need to watch this." He turned to us with an apologetic look on his face

"Sure, go ahead." I said, softly.

We watched as he put on his black and blue headphones and completely focused on what was going on on his laptop.

"We didn't exactly hear what you're into." Maya poked my arm with his elbow.

What was I supposed to say?

I wasn't exactly into anything.

"I'm not enthusiastic about anything in particular." I scratched the back of my head. "I just don't seem to be interested in anything."

"Eeeeek! It's starting, it's starting!" We heard Kai squeal excitedly.

"I can't be as enthusiastic about something as he is." I pointed at said person. "Like at all."

"You never know."

"Did he actually tell you why he started liking this vocalist?" Since Kai wanted to tell me, he definitely wanted to tell Maya as well, right?

"I knew it was gonna be something like love at first sight or liking him for his looks, and it would take ages to explain, so I kind of ran."

"Oh, I just randomly said I'd hear him out another time." I felt like I was ignoring his passion in some way, and I felt bad about it.

"Let's just hear him out at the same time, and try to be excited about it." Maya suggested and I couldn't agree more.

"I never had a crush on a celebrity, but I bet it's an amazing feeling."

"You have a crush on every blond guy you meet, don't you, though?"

"Well, having a type and having a crush on a celebrity are different things for me, okay?" I nodded my head. "I've never dated before, so I'm allowed to have a crush on anyone I want."

"Then why not just got for it?" Maya smiled. "The guy who saved you, he seemed pretty hot."

"Having a crush and actually wanting to date said crush, it doesn't really work with me, you see." I entangled my fingers together and sighed softly. "I'm an observer."

"Hey, I think you'll eventually find that one person who you'll want to devote yourself to fully. Don't be surprised when that happens." I gaped ahead as Kai took off his headphones and said those words. "You'll feel as if an arrow just striked you in the heart."

"Don't you have like a live concert to watch?" I frowned.

"They made a little break, technical difficulties, you see." He grinned widely.

It seemed that he managed to eavesdrop on our conversation, but I didn't really mind that.

"Besides, I think the problem is that you're confident at times, but mostly you look down on yourself, and that's a no no." Kai shook his forefinger at me. "Look, I am Miyavi's fan, but there are tons of other fans, and that's competition for me, because he's also my husband, and others' too. But that doesn't matter because I'm the alpha husband, and in all actuality Miyavi is mine so they can suck it."

"Uh, Kai, is this going somewhere?" Maya laughed.

"The point is, you have to make yourself believe that you're worth it." He said. "Thinking that, oh he's too cool for me, or too hot, he would never notice me, you can't think like that, make him look at you, make him consider you. Don't let yourself look down on you. Be the boy you want to be and go get yo man."

We stayed silent for the longest of time, surprised by Kai's speech.

"Wow, even I feel motivated right now." Maya commented, clearly confused.

"Thanks." I didn't know what else to say, because they didn't understand the kind of person that I was, so I said what any other person would say.

If they understood my reasons, they wouldn't talk this way.

"You're welcome, oh, and Myv's back from the break." Kai put on his headphones again and lost any contact with the real world.

\---------------------------------------

Last night we had a gathering at which the alpha's second distributed our timetables. For some reason Hide wasn't present, and Yoshiki didn't say a single word about it, just did his job, but at the same time we were told that he wouldn't be present most of the time, so it was understandable.

On the next day we had to wake up early to get dressed and eat some breakfast before we could actually head out to our classes.

As it turned out, Kai and Maya were in the same class as me, so we ended up going to school together, though the first class was one of the courses we had picked ourselves, so we had to go our separate ways once we were inside.

As we walked towards the majestic school building, we saw people flocking in front of the entrance. Some of them were hissing.

"Ahh, isn't it a delight to see vampires waiting to be invited inside so early in the morning?" Maya seemed to be amused by the show in front of us. "I'm surprised no one let them in just yet."

"I feel sorry for them, always waiting to be invited inside." Kai said with pity.

"Some vampires don't need to be invited to get inside a building, though." I frowned. "It seems that their friends decided to leave them hanging."

"Savage." Maya snickered.


	4. Cupcakes

Maya and Kai went to look for their classrooms and I was left all alone looking for my own. Because it so happened that the courses we picked, at least some of them were at the same time, so we had to go our separate ways.

According to this map of the school we received, the room I was looking for was on the third floor, in the far back.

There were many sets of stairs here and there, so I wasn't quite sure where I was going, but nonetheless my goal was to reach the third floor, the rest was history.

I had to climb a set of spiral stairs and then went ahead looking for one more set, but when I couldn't find it, I turned right at the next corner and kept going forward.

At the very end of the corridor there were stairs going up.

A lot of walking was involved into getting to my classroom, how uncool.

There I was, so now I just had to go straight and then turn according to the map and I would arrive at my destination.

The place where I was supposed to turn to had four stairs to get down, so I went ahead and at the very end of the corridor was my classroom.

I walked inside to see all kinds of students, and not only the first years, but older guys as well.

It was a course I picked myself that was available for each year, reading horoscopes.

I was a very curious person, so I wanted to try it out and see how it would go.

The room had many curtains that covered the windows, so the only lighting there was from the candles that were lit everywhere.

There were three rows of tables for two people to sit at each, they were covered with rather dark tablecloth.

Before I actually sat down at an open table, I looked around the room.

On the table that I sat at was a crystal ball.

"Hello pretty one, fancy seeing you here." A person forced himself to sit next to me, and pressed his body against my arm.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. What do I do?

I'm so nervous! And when I'm nervous bad things happen!

"I can't say the same about you." I narrowed my eyes the moment I turned to the dark haired boy. "And don't call me pretty one." Oh gods, what am I even saying!?

"But I can't help just staring at you, you're gorgeous, just perfect." He commented with a smug smile.

"The gods said let there be perfection. And here I am." I said mockingly to him, and then paled.

Why would I say that!?

His eyebrow twitched as he bit on his lips with delight. "How about we become partners in this class and make it more intimate?"

"Please don't talk, you'll lower the IQ of the whole school, and ew." Please shut up, mouth. I beg of you.

His eyes widened at my inappropriate comment. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me. Now please stop wasting air, and leave." I glared daggers at him as he growled low in his throat. "You're a nuisance. Shoo."

"Fuck you, you weren't even that pretty." He scowled and turned on his heels to get away from me.

"Oh wow, thanks for letting me know." I said, before smashing my forehead against my desk. "Why do I always do that..."

The start of this course was just getting better and better, and I already made an enemy without intending to. Damn it.

Wait a second. That was the first person to ever hit on me and I turned him down in a rather drastic way.

Why am I always this nervous...?

Now that I thought about it, he wasn't even my type, so I guess it was fine to just turn him down for his disrespectful attitude towards me.

But I did probably say harsh things to him...

"Ruki, what a surprise." I looked up to see Ryutaro standing in front of my table. "I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Oh, hey." Please sit next to me, please sit next to me, be a reverse magnet for assholes. I beg of you. "Well, I wanted to try this out. Where you gonna sit?"

"Ohoho~ Is that a cry for help?" Ryutaro sat down right next to me and smiled with satisfaction. "If you desperately needed a reverse magnet for douches, you should've just said so."

"Do you read minds?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You shouldn't be thinking about dicks in public, it shows." He wiggled his eyebrows as I gaped at him. Then he snorted.

"What the hell was that?"

"You actually believed that I could read minds?" He snickered. "Or was it that you were thinking about dicks for real? Now I'm curious. Maybe I can read minds after all."

"I'm starting to regret wanting you to sit next to me." I sighed heavily and laid my head on the desk.

"But aren't I a delight to have around?"

"I'm seriously starting to think otherwise." I huffed.

The teacher walked inside the room and the class started.

\-------------------------------------------

Finally been through that course, and I was on my way to get to my actual class.

The classroom I was supposed to get to was located on the ground floor, so I had to get all the way down from the third floor to get there.

I decided to use normal set of stairs instead of the spiral ones, if I were to ever trip on those, it would hurt as hell.

I pulled out the map, the stairs were shown exactly where they were supposed to be, so I started walking, still with only a map in my view.

There was a sudden turn that I failed to notice and did it at last minute. I lost my footing and was falling forward onto the said stairs I was looking for.

Instinctively, I reached my hand forward, fell on the stair and bounced right back onto the space in between the stairs.

"What just happened?" I blinked repeatedly, shocked.

"Nice reflexes." I looked up to see none other than Reita himself standing right in front of me.

Where did he even come from?

"...thanks? I suppose." Those stairs literally came out of nowhere, though.

"Weren't you supposed to join steamy lions with moves like that?" Reita chuckled amused.

"Well, it was either that or sassy unicorns, haha and we both know what I picked." I joked. "No exercise is always better than any exercise."

"You are aware that you can't escape P.E., right?"

"Watch me try." I rubbed my hands together with an evil smile. "Possibilities are endless for me here."

He looked at me with an approval as he nodded his head. "I see why you're so creative. You hate moving around."

"It's not moving around, it's rather sweat. It's icky, and nasty and yuck." I shivered just thinking about it. "And I don't like being out of breath. Had enough of that."

"Encountered an intense P.E. teacher in the past?"

"Let's say yes." I sighed heavily. "Never again."

And there it was, I was calm in front of him now. Just like I predicted.

"Now 'scuse me, I gotta find a classroom." I said, softly. "It's like a maze in here."

"You'll get used to it." Reita walked past me to get upstairs. "See you later, Ruki."

"Yeah, later." It felt really nice hearing him say my name so casually.

Anyway, back to what I was doing.

"Ruki! There you are." I walked down the stairs to see Kai and Maya.

"Oh thank the gods." I sighed heavily, seeing those two.

"Did you just talk with that hottie who saved your life before?" Maya asked with a smirk on his face. "You didn't like stutter or something?"

"Haha, very funny." I rolled my eyes. "Stop mocking me, I did fine."

"Are you sure, though?" Kai wanted to make sure. "Last time we saw you talk to him you said some perverted things."

"Look, I usually deal with one time crushes, okay?"

"What does that even mean?" Kai titled his head to the side in confusion.

"As in you crush on them for a moment and it's over?" Maya frowned.

"More or less, yes." I sighed. "So I'm not like you, Kai, who is devoted to one person only. I'm more of a different kind of person."

"So, you just get over them after you like have a crush?"

"For some reason it works like this." I shrugged. "Well, my first time encounters with my type of a guy, they always end up embarrassing me. But the second time I see them, it's like poof. The nervousness is gone and I talk with them like with normal people, and all of the chemistry is gone." Though it hanged on a little bit longer for Reita. The second time I met him, I was still a little nervous.

"That must suck." Maya said.

"Do you get it now why I don't need sex education classes?" I smiled widely.

"Not really." Kai blurted out. "Just because you have one time crushes doesn't mean you won't fall in love."

"Kai, Kai." Maya shoved his elbow into the other's arm, in a very painful way. "He thinks he's unable to fall in love because he gets bored of those hotties."

"I don't get bored." I protested, annoyed.

"Yeah you do." The blond said. "They don't offer you anything exciting, so you're like meh, you're not worthy of my time, done with ya. Out you go."

My eyebrow twitched. "Not. True."

"Maya, maybe you shou--" Kai started but Maya started laughing maniacally, making the other stop midsentence.

"Boy, you know nothing about life."

Was he saying that to me?

"What?"

"Kai, tell him what it feels like to genuinely like someone." Maya looked at the other with a proud look on his face.

"It feels, um, magical, duh." Kai said, softly. "You feel your chest tighten whenever you see this special someone, and no matter what, you want to be by their side. You crave for their attention, and you can't help it. The feeling is just there, and it won't go away. It's a kind of pleasurable suffering."

"..." Did he just call it a pleasurable suffering? "That... sounds painful."

"That's the kind of pain you're willing to go through for your beloved." Maya nodded his head. "And you know what? You're going to be okay with that, because that person is worth it. I mean if he's worth it. There are some nasty motherfuckers out there, just waiting to get kicked in the nuts, ugh."

Only the last part was true. They deserve worse than a kick in the nuts, though.

"No one is worth this kind of suffering." I said firmly.

"Miyavi is." Kai admitted.

"He's your idol." I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's different."

Kai didn't say anything, he just smiled sadly, and at this point I felt as if I said something unnecessary.

"Like hell it's different!" Maya stepped closer to me. "Love is love, my friend. There are just different types of love."

"Why are we even talking about this in the hallway? Some students walking by are staring at us." I crossed my arms.

"Because you're an idiot."

I took a step back. "No, I'm not. I'm just being realistic here."

"Realistic my ass." Maya rolled his eyes.

"I think his way of thinking is fine, though." Kai said all of a sudden.

"What?" The other replied, surprised.

"The biggest idiots fall in love the hardest." Oh, so he meant it like that.

"Could you two stop calling me an idiot!?" I huffed.

"We'll stop calling you an idiot once you'll fall in love, now let us go." Maya grabbed mine and Kai's wrists, and pulled us forward. "Potions class is awaiting."

\-------------------------------------------

Lunch break finally came around, and honestly I couldn't be happier about it.

"So, where's the cafeteria?" I asked.

Kai stepped in front of us with a smug smile. "I found it."

"So, where is it?" Maya was the one to ask this time.

"It's on the second floor. I stepped into it by accident when I was looking for my classroom." He looked so damn proud of himself. "Let's go, I'm starving."

"Lead the way." I encouraged as he did so.

This school was so huge that it was really easy to get lost in. Who planned this kind of layout? I can only imagine that it was our wicked principal.

We finally reached it and stepped into this big area where long tables were laid out. The room was full of hungry students.

We headed to get our food, and although the queues were long, it was going pretty fast. So once we got our food, we looked around to sit at a table, and then we noticed something.

Each row of tables was for a different house.

The fifth row of tables was for sassy unicorns, and that was where we headed.

Thankfully, there were some free spaces to have 3 students fit into.

We sat down next to our alpha who was munching on his sushi.

Me, Kai and Maya chose ramen instead.

All of a sudden, the room filled with noise a second ago went silent.

Everyone was glancing in a specific direction, and I had no idea what was going on.

"What's going on?" I asked, clearly confused.

"It did get silent for some reason." Maya agreed.

Kai looked behind us and hummed for a moment. "Why is everyone staring at the teachers?"

"What?" They were?

"Let me explain." Hide said softly. "See the teacher who's already sitting at the table?" It was our homeroom teacher Sugizo.

"Yeah." Maya said.

"And do you see that other teacher with black messy hair who's standing in the middle of the room with his food, just like an idiot?"

"Hell yeah."

"So, the hesitant teacher is in love with the teacher who's at the table over there. He's just too shy to confess or even approach him properly. We cheer him on, since he's always doing badly, and we ship them together." Hide explained, but all I could think about was fangirls and fanboys shipping their favourite bandmembers, and now, actually the whole school shipped two teachers.

"So, does the teacher at the table know about the feelings of the other teacher?" Kai asked, curious.

"The thing is, we don't know." Hide sighed heavily. "Whenever they talk during breaks, it's like they're meant to be, it comes so easily to them, but gods forbid they see each other after classes. The later teacher is a bit of a whimp, you see. And even now, he's just too shy to get over there and eat together."

"So, like the whole school wants them to be together?" Maya frowned.

"Yep." He said. "But after the teacher stands there awkwardly, this happens." The alpha shook his thumb to make us look back again.

The teacher that was eating at the table before was in front of the teacher who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. He seemed to invite him to eat together.

The other hesitantly agrees, and they go together to that table.

The whole room sighs and then they went back to chit chatting, making the two teachers look around, confused.

"So, how long has this been going on?" I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it went for long.

"Three years, I suppose." The other shrugged. "But he's getting there. Slowly, but he is."

"I wish him luck." Kai said, before diving into his ramen.

"Yeah, me too." I hoped that he would grow some balls and confess at one point.

That would've been an unexpected turn, that was for sure.

\-------------------------------------------

Finally, our classes came to an end for today, and we were on our way to Berserker.

I didn't tell Kai nor Maya that I met Reita once before, thought that it had no meaning, so I decided to keep it to myself.

Today was such a bright day, and also so very warm, but I felt so tired that I would just go ahead and nap for the rest of the day.

Doing anything productive would be such a waste, honestly.

We walked inside our house and headed straight to the dining room where all the other students were already gathering.

We sat down at the table next to the wall and breathed out.

"It was such a tiring day." Kai laid his head on the table and mumbled something more, but we couldn't exactly make out what it was.

"Don't you have like club activities tomorrow?" Maya asked the other as Kai groaned in response. "Yeah, thought so."

Actually, I would have to attend my club meeting soon, too, but couldn't mention that, as they had no idea that I was a part of a club.

"I hope to actually bake something this time." Kai sighed. "On our first meeting, they were talking on and on about safety and such. We couldn't actually do anything. But the kitchen of our club looked so impressive! It had a lot of ovens there and a lot of space."

"Do you have like a separate room for your club?" I was wondering about that.

"Yes. It's on the highest floor, and it has a special room that helps cool down your freshly baked masterpieces." He looked so excited about this. "And we have a waiting room, for when we need to wait for the pies and other things to be baked."

Maya leaned over to Kai. "Do you want to be a pastry chef?"

He gave out a sad smile. "I haven't thought about it seriously." And sat back up. "My parents expect me to do great things. Besides, I don't know if I'm any good."

"Let us be the judge of that." I said and locked eyes with Maya who nodded in response.

"Yeah. Bring us whatever you will bake and we'll tell you if it's good." Maya stated with an encouraging smile that I've never seen before. "We'll be brutally honest." THERE IT IS. THIS SADIST.

And that was when Kai laughed. "Yeah, thanks."

"Do you have something you're best at making?" I asked, curious.

"Cupcakes." He replied shyly.

"Cupcakes?" Maya raised his brows and gave an approving nod. "I love cupcakes."

"So do I." I added. "What's special about your cupcakes?"

"I decorate them in all kinds of ways, depending on the flavor and theme."

"Do cupcakes have a theme?" I chuckled amused.

"Mine do." Kai quickly said.

Other students were finally bringing us food. I was starving.

"Can't wait to see those." I commented before I dived into the curry before me.

In the corner of my eye I could see Kai's flushed cheeks, and that unending dorky smile of his.

Did we make his day with this conversation?

He looked so cute, too!

After filling our bellies with this deliciousness, we headed towards the fluffy room.

People in our house called it: The room of fluff or just fluffy room.

It was a very accurate name.

We could sit wherever we wanted, as there was a huge fluffy carpet spread out through the whole room, and the concave round space with seats was just as comfy to be in, but it was already occupied by other students.

We sat down on the ground and supported our backs against the shelves that were there.

"I'm stuffed." Maya said, leaning his head against Kai's shoulder. "I can barely move."

"Don't talk about food, I overdid it too." Kai mumbled under his voice.

"Don't say the word food, I can't even stop myself when there's some in front of me." I blurted out. "I have to control myself more."

Our alpha walked into the room just to head over to the radio placed above the empty fireplace. He turned it on.

"It's time for the love radio, sassy unicorns." He told us, but we were so dumbfounded about what he just said. "The person in charge of it is quite ruthless, but that doesn't stop others from asking him for help with their crush."

We could hear romantic music playing before it was interrupted by a raspy male voice.

"Hello, my lovely and very manly audience. It's been awhile." The voice from the radio said. "Summer holidays are over and there's new blood on board! Welcome first years, to the first this school's year love radio show."

Whoever hosted this radio had a pretty voice.

"For those of you who don't know, I'm your love guru. You can ask me for any advice, and I will surely help you get that booty." Did he just use the word booty? He surely did. "You probably didn't know that I winked just now, so I'm just letting you know. I just winked."

"What is this even?" Maya asked, surprised.

The whole room went: "SHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Okay, okay. I do have a few letters from boys desperately asking for my advice, so let's read them." There was a slight silence after he said it, and we heard a paper being whipped onto air? Was that what was happening over there?

"First we have the letter from Phantom Rose. Dude, the fact that you nickname yourself like that is the cause of you not being able to get laid." We heard the guy sigh. "So, he says as follows: I am desperately in love with this one guy, but he's from another house. To be more specific, he's a hipster dragon, and I don't really think he knows I exist. Like literally, even though we had eye contact many times before."

"Boy, if you two had eye contact, he knows you exist. Get your facts straight." Even though we didn't see the radio guy, we all knew that he was shaking his head. "If you like him, then casually approach him and get to know him first before actually confessing. Or, if you're rather the confident type, you can go ahead and confess right off the bat, because that's what those confident guys do, right?"

Why did I feel so much sarcasm coming from this guy?

"Since the boy you like is a hipster dragon, I suggest a subtle approach." The tone in his voice softened. "Bump into him by accident, make whatever he's holding fall off his hands, and pick his things up together, and if you're lucky, you'll get that accident touch skin on skin. Say sorry and ask him for coffee as an apology. The rest is history."

"This guy is good." Kai whispered to me and Maya. "I definitely need to use that approach sometime."

"On what?" Maya frowned. "On a poster on your wall?"

"So mean." Kai huffed, clearly frustrated.

"You won't get this to work, Kai." I sighed softly. "It's an advice that's been given over a radio that people listen to. You don't want to mimic someone, believe me."

"Now, let's go through another letter. This one's from... Well, we don't have a nickname this time, and that's already an improvement." We heard the guy laugh. "It's as follows: I have a best friend, and I've known him ever since we were little kids. We even managed to get to the same house. I grew to love him, but I don't know how he feels about me. I wouldn't want to lose him if his feelings don't match mine. How do I discreetly ask if he's into someone, or rather, into me?"

"A puppy love, huh? I don't get that very often, so it's a nice surprise." The guy at the radio said. "It's not uncommon to fall in love with your best friend. After all, best friends understand each other the best. Did you ask yourself if he already figured it out that you're in love with him? If the answer is yes, it could mean either that he won't say anything because he wants to stay in a platonic relationship, or he's waiting for you to make the move. But if the answer is no, you can work with that."

"One of the ways for you to figure this out is when you have another trusted friend who will talk to your crush for you. They can talk about anything at all, and then he might point out how close you two are and that you would look like a good couple, and his reaction would be the answer to your question." That guy was really into it. "Or, if you'd rather hear it for yourself, you can talk about the future, and ask who he sees by his side in the future. It might just work."

The radio guy listed a few more letters before saying that he was finished for today.

"Having a crush on someone you don't even know likes you back is tough." I said, softly.

"Yeah, but sometimes it pays off." Kai stated with a smile. "And it's all worth it."

Maya didn't add anything to the conversation, he just stayed silent.

"Maybe." I wasn't really convinced about it at all.

\-------------------------------------------

On the very next day, once all the classes were over, and we could go back to our house, I went the other way than the way Maya and Kai took.

I had the biggest urge to get some soda, I was thirsty as hell and I was craving something good.

I headed towards the nearest vending machine I thought was around.

It didn't take long before I had it in my view.

After getting to it, I pushed the button and got my share of coca cola for today.

I opened the can and took a sip. Man, it tasted so good after such a long day.

"Look who we have here." I turned around to the familiar voice, just to see Uruha standing in front of me with a smirk.

"You looking for some booty?" I snorted at him. "Not on my watch, mister."

"I saw better." He rolled his eyes.

"Wow." Just wow.

I shook my head at him with my lips pressed into a thin line.

He flipped his hair back and winked at me. "I know, right?"

"You're unbelievable in the worst possible way, you know that, right?" I sighed heavily.

"Heard worse." Uruha winked at me. "Try better next time, mate."

He walked past me to get a can of soda for himself. He put a glove first, only then he pushed in money and then the button.

"Ain't you a little bit too thirsty?" I asked with a smirk. "You better look out, or the vending machine might just fall for you. Literally fall for you."

"How sad." He said as he opened his can. "Are you even trying?" He then removed his glove to shove it into his pocket.

"Shut up, I'm trying." I lowered my head in defeat. "This doesn't come easy to me, okay?"

"That's just sad." He took a few gulps before making a satisfied expression. "So good."

"Ruuuuki, there you are." Was that Kai?

Kai and Maya walked over to us, and stared very openly at Uruha who eyed them in return.

Weren't they supposed to go back to Berserker? Change of plans?

I better do something, or it might get ugly.

"Ruki, who is this?" Maya demanded to know, while glaring at the intruder.

"So, uhh, this is Uruha. I met him somewhere around the campus." I introduced him to my roommates, hesitantly.

Uruha put a black leather glove on his hand and reached it towards them. "Sup."

"A glove?" Maya questioned, the moment he saw it. "Germophobe?"

"Something along those lines." Was the other's short reply. "It's rather a first meeting thing."

"Hi." Maya was the first one to shake hands with him, and then so did Kai.

"Isn't he just adorable?" I said, patting Uruha's back.

He looked at me with fire burning in his eyes. "The fuck did I say about touching?"

"Touch me like there's no tomorrow~" I teased him, enjoing it very very much.

Uruha's eyebrow twitched. "That sounds wrong on so many levels, you know?"

"So, since when did you two were so close?" Kai stepped in between Uruha and I, and he watched him cautiously. "I don't remember hearing Ruki say your name even once before."

Wait a second, what was happening?

"Are you two besties?" His eyebrow twitched at the word 'besties'. "Are you, though?"

"Kai?" It somehow looked like Kai was territorial.

But was that a thing here?

Maya just looked at Kai and then at Uruha just to burst out laughing. "Kai doesn't like rivalry." He then added.

"Rivalry?" Uruha's eyebrows raised. "'Scuse me, but what? This little twerp is not worth the trouble."

"Touche." I smiled.

"Do you even know what you just did?" Uruha looked at me like at some idiot.

"Heck yeah I know I'm not worth the little trouble." I nodded my head. "I am worth a whole lot of trouble to go through, if you know what I mean." I wiggled my eyebrows playfully.

"Ew, no." Uruha's body shivered at my reaction. "Please stop."

"You know you like it." I teased the poor guy.

"Fuck no."

"So, which house do you belong to?" Maya asked, clearly looking for some emblem around Uruha's body.

"I'm a dope panda." The other replied, reaching his hand to his behind and showed us the emblem of his house.

Where was it stuck to, again?

Was it his butt?

"How." What Maya said didn't sound like a question, more like a confused statement.

"Oh, you mean how did I get into dope pandas?" Uruha chuckled amused. "I really didn't want to land with smexy phoenixes."

"I can see why you would end up with that house as your suggestion, with your looks." Kai stood right in front of me, in a very protective way. "I also understand why you wouldn't want to be a part of them."

What gives?

"They do have this insane schedule I heard about." Maya sighed heavily. "That reminds me, steamy lions share a similar fate."

"How come? I always see them working out outside of their house." I frowned.

"Those abs and muscles come from somewhere, you know?" Uruha looked at his nails with complete interest. "I heard they go on missions and so on. You know, special class, that's why they're dum dums. They don't have as much time for studies."

"Not all of them are like that." Kai protested.

Uruha just shrugged. "Obviously." He licked his lips. "I didn't mean it as an insult." HE TOTALLY DID! "They sound intelligent and so on, but they focus on working with their bodies and stamina rather than anything else."

"As long as I get to see them from time to time, I don't care." I was being completely honest right know.

"Oh, we know, Ruki. We know." Kai patted my shoulder, but the tone he said it in sounded as if I was pitied.

"Oh right, I better get going, Masashi will start his meeting very soon." Uruha took a step back.

"Masashi?" Kai asked.

"Our alpha." Was the answer.

"Alright then, see you around?" I asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Yep." And he took a few steps more. "Nice meeting you fellas, bye."

He said his goodbyes and walked back towards his house, Banshee.

"Some nice friend you got yourself." Kai, please stop judging me.

"Yeah, hahahaha." Maya's mockery wasn't helping in this situation either.

The only thing I could do was ignore it. "Yes, yes, I know. Let's get back to Berserker, shall we?"

"Yeah." Both replied at the same time.

\-------------------------------------------

My next club meeting was going to happen soon. I wondered why do we meet so rarely.

But then again, gathering intel on butts was a hard work.

Like our motto said: "You can watch, but you can't touch" we have to be very careful in what we do, and how we do it.

"Maya." I said louder than usual.

The other just turned to me. "What?"

"Could you stop whipping the air, I'm trying to think here." I narrowed my eyes and directed my sight at the leather whip in his hand.

"Fine." Maya rolled his eyes and walked over to his wardrobe to drop the whip in there.

The mysterious wardrobe. That was what Kai and I called it. We had no idea how many atrocities were hidden behind those wooden doors, but we never wanted to find out.

Maya picked up his laptop from his desk and sat down with it on his bed.

"Are you gonna look through bondage pictures now?" I asked, fearing what the answer would be.

"Why?" He said with a smirk. "Wanna watch together?"

"Hell to the no." I shook my head rapidly. "Not my kind of kink."

"And what is your kind of kink?"

"None of your business is what it is." I huffed and returned to my own laptop.

Now, where was I?

I was a sixteen year old boy, way too pure for this world, and ready to accept all the fortune that would come my way. Enter.

It is done.

"Hmm?" I looked at Maya whose jaw dropped.

What was that?

Kai entered the room and a sweet scent followed right behind.

"Wait a second, I recognize that unattractive flat ass." Maya commented.

"This type of a whip looks wierdly familiar with those chicken legs." I frowned.

"Ruki! I can't believe that I found your account on findyoursugardaddy.com." Maya said, almost as if he was offended by it.

"Maya! And I can't believe that you made an account on findyoursugardaddy.com and made me compete against you on my path to easy fortune." I said, annoyed when I saw his profile.

"Oh my gods, delete this right now!" Kai shouted, as we gaped at him. "That's illegal!"

"Fine." We huffed at the same time.

I was only curious if anyone would actually fall for that, didn't know about Maya's intentions, though.

"I wanted to see those losers beg for my attention, oh well." I heard him say under his nose.

I unwillingly deleted my account, and then spotted something magical.

"What is this, and why isn't it in my mouth yet?" I asked, feeling as if I would drool any moment now.

Kai was holding a tray with a few cupcakes with different colors and decorations, and they looked delicious.

There was a pink cupcake with cream and pieces of strawberries and I felt as if I would go sick if I stared at it for too long.

There was a cupcake with different shades of brown and white cream on top with black sauce dripping from the top and pieces of chocolates all around it.

All the others looked just as delicious.

"I thought since you guys wanted to taste my cupcakes, I'd bring them over to the room." Kai informed us and then walked to the coffee table at the right to put the tray down.

He went over to his side of the room and picked up three plates from the shelf above his bed.

He then returned and laid the plates on the table.

I shot up from my bed and went over to sit on the couch. The plates were all in different colors and mine had a few animal footprints on top.

I picked the brownish cupcake and my oh my, it tasted like heaven.

Maya forced himself to sit next to me, and picked the strawberry cupcake.

Kai just randomly took the kiwi one, I think, and munched on it.

"Kai, if you're not going to be a pastry chef, I don't know if anyone else should." I said honestly, while keeping eye contact with him. "This is freaking delicious."

"I have to agree with Ruki on that. They're just first class cupcakes." Maya nodded his head. "You've got talent, that's for sure. Not only they look appetizing, they taste way way better."

"Yep."

"Oh my, thank you so much. I don't know what to say." Kai hid his face in his hands.

"Say that you're going to be a pastry chef, this is going to be enough." I smiled.

"I will try my best to be a pastry chef." Kai was blushing like crazy.

Maya almost shoved the strawberry cupcake into my face. "You've gotta try this."

My stomach decided to flip over at the scent of strawberries.

"Oh gods." I covered my mouth with my hand.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, worried.

"I'm allergic to strawberries." I barely managed to say as Maya instantly took the cupcake out of my face.

"Sorry 'bout that, I didn't know." Maya apologized.

"It's fine, no biggie." I finished my cupcake. "Just please don't put it anywhere near me, the smell itself makes me feel nauseous."

"That's some awful allergy." Kai winced.

"Yeah, but it's fine. Thankfully I don't have to see strawberries every single day." I sighed softly at this calming thought. "I'll gladly taste more of your cupcakes as long as there will be no surprise strawberries in them."

"Sure."


	5. My Nemesis

I felt as if I was forcefully brought onto the stage at the arena, and I wasn't joking.

When I came back from the toilet and went into the locker room, wearing shorts and a loose t-shirt, I felt as if I was going to get sick.

"P.E. time." Maya said excitedly and pushed me into the gym.

I hated exercise.

For some unknown to me reason, Maya looked very excited about it.

I found it more and more difficult to understand this person.

While Kai...

"Miyavi always says that exercise is good for the body and mind, and he always encourages to exercise. So I'm so looking forward to this!" Kai said in a very excited way, barely able to stand in one place, since he moved around so much.

Kai was a different case.

Sharing a room with a fanboy and a guy into bdsm, was... wait just a second.

Maya was into bdsm. During exercise you will get hit, hurt or whatever... That was why...

Kai had his own weird reasons for liking exercise, but Maya... what the frick frack was going on with that guy?

"Hnng, why..." I turned around to see a familiar face walk into the gym.

"Were you forced into coming here?" I asked Uruha, who just groaned in response. "Oh."

Unfortunately my plans at pretending to feel sick backfired on me, because Kai and Maya saw right through me and forced me to come anyway.

"The principal said that I have to get over it. I can't skip exercise or my body will get fat and ugly."...did he actually meet the principal? Was he really that kind of a guy?

I noticed something. "You're not wearing gloves?"

"Gonna take a shower the minute this torture ends." Uruha lowered his head. "Until then I have to endure."

"I feel you." I nodded my head. "I'm not only against exercise, sweat is also my enemy."

"At least there's one thing we both agree on."

"And butts." I said.

"Yes. Butts."

Kai looked at us and frowned. "What was that about butts?"

"That yours is as flat as a plank." Uruha commented.

"Rude." He huffed before walking off.

"Is it possible to just lay down the whole time? It's some kind of an exercise, right?" I looked at Uruha who just shook his head. "Thanks for the support."

"Let's be realistic here, okay?" He started. "The faster this ends, the better for us."

"Do I hear people complaining about a little bit of exercise? Geez." We turned to the person who said that.

It was a tall boy, who had dark blond hair and a pretty face.

"You will achieve nothing complaining all the time." Was he picking a fight with us? "Nothing at all."

Hate. Tall. Boys. So. Much.

I would've probably have a slight crush on him since he was a pretty blond, but his douche side appeared before that ever happened. Thank the gods.

"You're a disgrace to pretty blond boys." I hissed at him.

"Ruki, I don't understand why you even said that." Uruha stated.

"What?" Was the guy's reply.

"You heard me, you punk." I glared daggers at the enemy. "Do you wanna piece of me, I will fucking destroy you."

"Sweet baby bunbuns, Ruki, what are you doing!?" Kai quickly got over here to stand in between me and the blond guy.

"What did you just say?" He looked at Kai. "And you, you gnome, I will end you."

"I fucking dare you, asshole." I tried to get past Kai to get to him, but he was standing his ground.

"Let's talk when you won't have your little bodyguard in front of you." The blond laughed. "In a privillaged way, if that's even possible for you."

"Let me through, Kai, I will fucking end his puny ass!"

"Geez, chill, Ruki. He's just a douche." Uruha said, staring at his nails. "And you're just letting him provoke you."

Some other kid ran over here. "Hey, Shou, let's get going."

"Next time I see you, it'll end differently." He smirked before walking off with his friend.

"GODS, I HATE HIM SO MUCH." I would've run after him, but again, Kai was blocking my way.

"Oh my." He sighed heavily. "You can't just aggresively come at a person."

"He started it!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"And you should've ended it." Kai said. "You're smarter than that. You're smarter than him."

Maya came over with a sad face. "Did I miss a spectacle?"

All of us glared at him, as he just laughed.

"Gather around, P.E. started." The teacher said.

When I came to the right spot, I realized a few things.

1st, that this punk ass kid who literally just pissed me off was standing in the same line as I was.

2nd, he was in my class.

How the hell did I not notice such a douchebag before!?

3rd, why the hell was Uruha in this line as well!? And to add it up, right next to me.

I was so blind, I swear!

"You're in my class?" I swear I didn't see him before as well.

"Don't worry, I skipped a few classes recently, that's why you might've not noticed me. I didn't know you were in my class either." Great, just great.

"You're in our class!" Kai exclaimed, as he pointed his finger at Uruha.

"Yes, you have good eyes." Uruha took a deep breath, before exhaling, defeated.

Maya shoved Kai out of his way to look in our direction. "Look, it's Ruki's weird friend."

"Would you mind if I punch him?" Uruha just looked at me with pure hatred in his eyes.

"He'd enjoy it too much, so yes." I sighed heavily.

"What?"

"Enough talking, run a few laps before warming up." The teacher interrupted us, obviously irritated with us.

I was not happy with running, but I had to do it.

I was groaning the whole way, and while Shou passed me, he smirked.

"I don't even have the strength to run after that idiot." I told myself.

Then it was time for warm up excercises.

This is just a torture.

\----------------------------------

Since we already got homework from some of our classes, we decided to hit the library and have this over with as soon as possible, so we didn't have to worry about it later on.

The problem was that the library was hella huge, and we didn't know where to go to find what we were looking for.

Upon our entering, the gloomy librarian was staring at us without even winking.

I felt shivers down my spine.

Once again his rather messy appearance surprised me. His hair was still as messy as the last time I saw him, and this time he had black sunglasses on which looked too perfect on a face that was partly covered by his hair.

And he was wearing black clothes again. Was he going to a funeral, or something?

"So, what do we do?" Asked Kai, as he hid behind Maya for some reason. "The librarian has an intimidating aura."

I couldn't agree more to that. He really did.

"I think we should ask him, though." Maya admitted with a heavy sigh. "It's not like we can find our way in this building. It's just too big."

"Unfortunately, I agree with Maya." Though I really didn't want that.

"Who's gonna ask?" Kai said.

"The one at the front." I heard Maya, and before I was able to say anything, I looked behind to see them taking huge ass steps away from me.

"Oh come on." I huffed, but they just waved at me.

"You can do it." Kai encouraged me with that bright smile of his.

"Just make it quick." Maya rushed.

Damn it. Why was I the one to ask this creepy librarian about some classes I don't even attend. Ugh.

Just act composed and not frightened, Ruki. You can totally do it, right? Right.

He was still staring at us.

I took a deep breath and headed towards the desk the librarian was sitting at.

Once I reached him, no sound could come out of my mouth, as if it was so dry I couldn't speak.

The librarian was reading a book, so once he saw me, he put it down and stared me down.

"Uhh." Was the only sound I could force out of myself.

"Yes?" I heard his deep voice and gulped. "How can I help you?"

"H-H-Homework." I coughed instantly the moment I said that. What did I do, oh gods.

"Which classes?" It was so frightening how composed he was and he wasn't blinking! Like at all.

I listed the classes as calmly as I could, and types of homework we were assigned.

My voice was cracking on me all the damn time.

When I was done, he pulled a piece of paper out of his desk and proceeded to write something down on it.

Just keep your cool, Ruki. You already embarrassed yourself, it couldn't get worse than that. Haha, as if.

"Here." He handed me the piece of paper, which I almost didn't grab. "Be careful when you walk on the stairs."

"And." He added after a moment. "If you have a hard time finding a book, ask the owl."

The librarian returned to his book, completely ignoring my presence.

The owl? I was so confused right now.

I looked at the piece of paper which said which floors and aisles to look for to find answers to our homeworks.

"Thank you." I blurted quietly and walked away as fast as I could.

Kai and Maya looked at me with surprised faces, and I didn't understand why.

"You look as if you saw a ghost." Maya commented. "Was it that scary?"

"You're going next time." I shoved my finger into his chest. "This is the kind of pressure I don't want on me, got it?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"...got it." He replied, hesitantly.

"So, what did he say?" Kai asked, curious.

"He gave me this." I showed them the piece of paper I received from him. "He also said if we can't find what we're looking for, that we should ask the owl."

"The owl?" Kai tilted his head to the side, in confusion.

"Don't ask me." I shrugged.

"Alright, so I have to go to floor four and six to make homework for my own classes." Maya blurted out.

"And I have to go to the second and fourth floor to make mine." Kai said softly. "Which leaves us to the fifth floor to do homework from the classes we have together."

"I have to go on the very last floor upstairs. I can't deal with this kind of exercise." I sighed heavily.

"You can do it." Kai patted my shoulder in an encouraging way. "Let's just get on with it."

So we headed towards the stairs, and the moment we stepped on them, they started moving, just like an escalator.

Last time I was here they didn't do the thing. How come?

"Now you don't have to do a damn thing, Ruki." Maya mocked me.

"That's my stop, see you guys later." Kai hopped off at his floor and headed forward.

Then it was Maya's turn to get off, and I had to wait for the stairs to take me to the very top floor of this building.

There were students roaming around the library already, and honestly, it was a nice thing to see, how everyone tried the old way of looking for answers to homework, rather than just searching for them on the internet.

I stepped down the escalator and looked at the piece of paper in my hand.

So I had to find an aisle with certain number and look for the correct letter of the alphabet.

Let's see.

I walked around looking at the plates with numbers, and I eventually found the one I was looking for.

The deeper I walked, the more nervous I became for some reason, and I felt as if something was watching me.

I found the correct letter, but there were so many books to choose from, I was a little disoriented.

And the feeling that something was watching me lurked in the back of my mind. I turned around instantly, but there was no one there, nothing at all.

Maybe it was just my imagination?

Now, where was the book I was looking for?

I was at the letter H, since I had to find horoscopes. I wasn't certain what to look for, though.

The good thing was that I had a very good eyesight and usually I found the things I needed pretty fast, as it turned out this time, but there was a problem.

The book I laid my eyes on was on the highest shelf.

I wouldn't be able to reach it even if I was trying to jump.

Were there any ladders around? I looked left and right but I didn't see any.

Are you actually kidding me?

Did they even know that there were short students around? How rude.

Even so, I tried reaching for the book, which was a lot higher than I expected. I even tried jumping, but I barely touched it there.

"What do I do?" I kept jumping and jumping, hating myself for the unwanted exercise.

And then I saw a hand. It was reaching for my book.

I turned around and Reita popped out of nowhere.

"Need this book?" He pulled the book out very easily and handed it to me.

"Yes, thanks." It was so sudden.

How odd, I didn't see or sense him before. Where did he even come from?

So stealthy.

"Someone must've taken the ladder from this aisle to another. They should be more wise about using and putting the ladder back." He sighed heavily. "Being short must be awful."

"You wanna fight, giant?" I narrowed my eyes at Reita as he laughed in response.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." He reached his hand to ruffle my hair, and honestly, I never felt more confused right now.

Why would he do that? Why would he treat me like a child?

"Well, your big presence surely did offend me." I huffed and looked away. "And I'm not that short."

"Oh? You angry because I'm tall?" He mocked me!

"Hey, I didn't ask to be short." I complained to him for some reason. "And you're making fun of me right now."

"I'm not." He raised his hands in defence and was still smiling.

"You so are!"

Reita chuckled a little. "I swear, I'm not." If he wasn't, then he wouldn't be laughing at me right now.

"You can just go stuff your ego where it belongs, with the giants." I said before turning on my heels.

For a short moment I saw a shadow before a hand was pulling me in the other direction.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He said with a much softer expression on his face. "I did hear that shorter people have a temper, but I didn't really meet many to know for sure."

"So you were doing this on purpose." I pressed the book to my chest and glared at him. "That was so not cool."

"Sorry. I'll treat you to a drink as an apology, Ruki." He did it again. Reita used my name.

How shameless.

"This better be an expensive drink, or I won't forgive you."

"Of course." He chuckled amused. "Now, since I helped you out with your book, could you help me look for the book I need?"

So he didn't find the one he was looking for yet, but it was in this row.

Reita must've pity me, seeing how I couldn't reach a book that was placed so high.

"Fine." I blurted out. "What's it called?"

"How to build destructive machines."

That didn't sound suspicious at all.

"Hmm." I just went ahead, since I didn't think I saw a book with that title before.

I had to go much deeper and when I did find it, I just couldn't help but giggle a little.

Reita walked over to look at me confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked softly.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said.

He looked around and then made a few more steps forward, while I kept standing in one place.

He stopped, seemed to think for a little while and then turned around to me. "You found it, didn't you?"

"It's not always good to be tall, you know?" I said, and then proceeded to crouch down and pulled out the book he needed from the lowest shelf. "You can't see the things that are placed really low."

I had so much fun right now, and only for a moment I saw Reita lose his smile and then he was smiling like a big idiot again.

"I'm so glad that you were here, or I wouldn't be able to find it easily." Was that his way of saying thank you?

I'll take it. It felt nice.

"I apologize. Short people are important." His smile went all warm and I felt irritated.

"Whatever." I huffed. "You still owe me that drink."

"I didn't forget about it." Reita gestured for me to walk with him, and I did. "There's a vending machine with warm drinks on this floor, sounds good?"

"Sure."

Reita led me to the area with desks and chairs, and some were occupied by students. And there was the vending machine.

"What do do you want?" He asked me, softly.

"Tea." I said as he pushed the button.

He gave me the cup with the tea and picked black coffee for himself.

"You like sour drinks?" I wondered out loud.

"I like sweet and sour drinks." He took his drink and then sat down at the closest table.

I took a moment before joining him on the other side of it.

"So, how do you like it here?" Reita asked, curious.

"It's a pretty fun place." I had to admit that, because I didn't know what to expect at first, and I was nicely surprised in the end. "I'm still getting used to it, though."

"You'll gradually get used to it, and you'll feel at home here."

"I hope so." I smiled sadly, without realizing it.

"You do know that you're in the most family friendly house, right?" Reita took a sip of his black coffee.

"I may have realized that." I smiled.

"From what I've heard, their top priority is that no one should feel alienated." That was about right. "Their events are the most fun to attend too, because they are specially prepared to make bonds with others."

"So your house is the opposite?" I asked, curious.

"Not at all." Reita shook his head. "My house is all about bonds, but not in the same way as in your house."

"You need to trust each other when you're on missions, I get that." I drank my tea.

"There's that too." He took another sip of his coffee. "Each house offers different, but at the same time similar things. And you'll notice that the more you're around people from other houses."

I already met people from other houses, and they are all so different from one another. I wanted to know more about them. "I'm looking forward to that."

All of a sudden there was a strong breeze and a giant owl landed on top of the desk I was sitting at, as I flinched.

"An owl?" What was it doing here? And how come it was this big?

It got over to Reita, who rubbed its belly.

"Eh?" I was so confused.

"There's an owl on each floor, they help you find the book you're looking for when you ask them." Reita explained. "They like to hide and observe people, so students get the feeling of being watched."

So the owl was the culprit that was silently watching me.

It was a grey owl with yellow eyes.

"It seems to like you." I commented.

"They like anyone who shows them affection." He said, smiling.

The owl looked pretty delighted by Reita rubbing its belly.

"So, how do I even find an owl if they hide?" Was that even possible?

"You call out their name." Ohh.

"And what's its name?"

"Hachi." The owl rubbed its head against Reita's head. "As in 8, since it's the 8th floor."

"Does each owl has a name after a number of the floor they hang around at?"

"You could say that." He said, softly. "You see, the library has underground level floors. The owls at those floors are named a little differently. For example the -1 floor is called Hitotsu, the next one Futatsu, and so on. There are only 4 floors below, so only four owls are there. "

"I have a question." I stared at the owl intensely and it looked back at me. I thought it looked as if it would attack me at any moment.

Reita seemed to notice that. "Don't worry about Hachi, she likes to intimidate." He just brushed it off. "What's the question?"

"Are all owls this big?" This owl was like one meter high. Freaking one meter.

"No. Hachi and Yotsu are the biggest owls." Yotsu? Did he mean that the owl at the lowest underground level was this big, and I managed to get by without seeing it the first time I went to my club meeting? Scary. "While Hachi is all appearance and no danger, Yotsu is a bit different. He's almost completely black and has bloody red eyes. So when you're in, further away from the entrance and Yotsu appears, it's pretty scary. That owl lives to scare students, haha."

"Great." I felt shivers run down my spine.

"But Hachi's a good girl." The instant Reita said it, I watched with wide eyes as the owl stepped away from him and moved towards me, with its wings being spread all over and above its head.

I almost fell out of my chair.

It hissed at me.

"Hachi, what's with you?" I heard a snap of fingers and the owl flew off instantly towards the person that did this. "It's unlike you to behave this way."

And the owl landed on the librarian's arm.

When did he get here?

How in the world is he holding this giant owl on his arm like it's no problem?

I didn't like this feeling.

I got up as fast as I could and tried to get away from there, trying to avoid the librarian and the owl.

It didn't like me. Abort, abort. I needed to get away from that thing.

"You okay?" My arm was pushed towards the familiar voice. "You look freaked out."

"I'm fine." That owl was scary.

I needed to get to the fifth floor as soon as possible.

"Thanks for the tea, I gotta go now." Without so much as a look back at Reita, I got on the stairs that lead me to the lower levels.

My heart was beating really fast, and it wasn't out of excitement.

When I reached the fifth floor, I sat down at the area where there were desks and chairs for the students.

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ruki? You okay?" I looked up to see Kai walk towards me. "You look pale."

"There was such a big owl, you won't believe it." I started off with a nervous laugh.

"The owl on second floor was really cute, though. She helped me find the book from that floor. A student that was there told me about owls, so I tried it out." Kai said with a smile as he sat next to me. "Was the owl at your floor that scary?"

"It was a one meter giant, what do you think?" I frowned.

"Yikes."

"Let's wait for Maya while you relax after your encounter with the giant owl." Kai patted my shoulder with a sympathetic smile.

\----------------------------------

We were finally on our way back to Berserker.

I calmed down after what happened, well, more or less, and I didn't see Reita again after that, nor the librarian.

Of course Maya laughed when he heard that I was freaked out by an owl, then he got silent when he heard how big that owl was.

I felt very tired after this experience at the library and just wanted to go take a nap and have it over with.

"So, there was an announcement for the first years." Kai started. "We're supposed to show up in the fluffy room in an hour."

"How about no?" Maya whined as he scratched his head. "What do they want from us this time?"

"I don't know, and I would honestly skip it." It wouldn't be a bad thing to do so, right?

No one would care if two or three people didn't show up.

"Whoa." I looked to my left to see that someone who was holding probably his homework, actually walked into Maya, and now everything landed on the ground.

"I'm sorry." The guy that walked into him said, after which he picked up everything before Maya was able to crouch to help him.

Maya stared at the boy with completely messy black hair, who was much taller than him and had half opened eyes. He also had wolf ears and a tail which was lowered.

"Are you half asleep by any chance?" He asked the guy, but the other just blinked in response.

Maya shook his head a lot and then blinked. "What the heck is that smell even?"

"Sorry." The other guy mumbled under his nose before he walked away.

"Smell?" Kai asked, completely confused.

"Maybe it was my imagination." Maya smacked his head and sighed heavily. "Let's just go before he walks into me again. "

We reached Berserker just to get to our room and rest for some time, and then it was the time to go downstairs.

All the first years were present at the fluff room.

It basically meant that everyone was supposed to be present, so there was no way to escape this.

I felt hella tired, and I had to go to this meeting. I would rather sleep right now, to be honest.  
Our alpha and his second have entered the room.

To our surprise, Hide looked as if he was lacking sleep. He looked completely exhausted and had black spots under his eyes, but nevertheless, he still smiled brightly to us, despite being tired.

What he was doing beforehand, that I had no idea about.

His second, on the other hand, looked pretty refreshed.

Yoshiki was actually pushing Hide to walk forward, to get to the centre of the room.

Hide swung his hand forward for some reason, and seemed to notice that himself, as he then shook.

"Before I start, I would like to explain." Was what he started with.

"Yeah, explain your pitiful appearance to them, alpha." Yoshiki said, unamused.

"Never play poker with other alphas. Ever." Hide blurted out. "I have to admit that I was thoroughly beaten by Tatsuro, hells, even Satoshi lost, hehehe, what a loser."

Did he just snicker to his hand?

"It's still better than Hizaki winning. He's scary when he's on a roll." Hide's body shook just at the thought of it. "That face, man. I'll never forget it. Ugh."

"You could skip the details and tell them how long did you play poker with other alphas."

"I don't know, maybe 18 hours." He said as all of us gaped at him.

He played poker for 18 hours!?

"It's not like it was some meaningless game, Yoshiki." Hide grinned to his second. "We talked about the upcoming festival, and someone had to decide on the main theme and many other things. Since the alpha of spooky aye-ayes won, he gets to do that. The festival's in a month, though, but some preparations should be made earlier."

"What was that?" Yoshiki paled. "Tatsuro decides on that?"

"We both know what he's a big fan of, ohohohoho~"

"Shit, Hide, I thought you were good with poker." The second threatened the alpha with his fist. "I do not appreciate his ideas." He hissed.

"You're really cute when you're feminine, you know that?" Hide looked completely dazed.

None of us understood the meaning behind those words.

"I will shove this fist down your throat, you asshole!" Did they have any idea that we were still here?

"Now, now." Hide patted his friend on the back. "Watch your language in front of the young unicorns."

Only then Yoshiki realized what he had done.

"I am terribly sorry for my lack of composure." Wow, he went back to his usual self fast.

"This is actually perfect." The other stated. "This just shows the bond between us, as fellow housemates."

What was that?

"I would love to watch Yoshiki shove that fist down his throat." Maya said, excitedly.

"Please don't." I winced.

"Today we're gonna have you do a very important activity that will help you open up more." Hide informed us. "It's crucial that you trust your roommates. There might be times in the future when you will need each other more than ever, and the lack of trust will just divide you more."

"What he's saying is that you should get into groups of 3 with your roommates and reveal something about yourself, something you didn't think you'd share with anyone. Well, it doesn't have to be super intimate or anything like that. As long as it's something meaningful that will help your roommates understand you more. From then on, I hope you'll be able to talk the differences between you."

What did he say? We had to reveal something about ourselves?

Why?

"There is no running away from this. Like at all." Hide crossed his arms. "You are not allowed to leave this room, nor go eat supper until I see some real bonding going on."

When all the students were started murmuring, Hide just smiled.

"After all, this is just the beginning." After he said that, he went to the nearest couch and laid down for a nap.

Yoshiki didn't comment the other's behaviour at all.

"You heard the man." The moment he voiced that, everyone went to their roommates and sat away from others.

This room was spacy so it was easy to get away from all the other students.

Kai, Maya and I went to one of the corners of the room.

"So, um, what are we gonna do?" Kai asked, clearly unsure.

"Should we just say something about us and have this over with?" Maya wondered. "It doesn't look like they are listening to us."

"Alright then, who goes first?" I asked as we looked at each other and silence fell between us.

"Maybe you go first?" Maya stated, with his eyes focused on me. "We barely know anything about you." He smirked.

"I-I'd rather not." I looked away, feeling uneasy.

"Then I will." Kai said, making me feel a little less worried.

Maya prepared himself for whatever news Kai would hit him with.

"Is it alright if I don't give away all of the details?" He asked as we both nodded our heads. "Alright."

Kai inhaled then slowly exhaled.

"My mother is a witch, and what I inherited from her became my dominant trait." Kai said softly. "Before that even happened, I lacked any kind of powers till I was twelve. You could compare me to a human. My father is a leviathan, though he can shapeshift into his monster form, I didn't inherit that ability."

"Your dad is a leviathan?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah." He smiled. "While I didn't inherit his shapeshifting ability, I did get some of his powers."

I think I knew where this was going.

"As you can assume, leviathan and the witch's powers don't exactly mix together." He then proceeded to pull up his sleeves, revealing black crosses on his wrists. "Half of my defect is that my emotions show in those shapes that you've seen."

He made a long pause before he continued. "The second half of my defect is whenever I try using my dad's powers, my body experiences excruciating pain. My mom made those crosses to seal dad's powers until I mature to properly use them."

"So this half of the defect is only temorary?" Maya frowned.

"Yes."

"I have a question. When you're on Miyavi's concerts, aren't you filling the concert hall with heart bubbles?" It was something that bothered me for a little while.

"Umm, this is embarrassing to say, but my mom made me a special collar to lock my powers when I wear it around my neck, so I always wore it to concerts." Kai really did look embarrassed. "But it got used up and I can't use it anymore."

"I'm really glad I got to know this about you, Kai." I grabbed his hand in a reassuring grip. "Thanks for sharing this with us."

"Yeah, definitely!" Maya placed his hand on top of ours. "I already feel closer to you."

Kai couldn't help but smile, exposing those dimples that I've been meaning to steal from him, but so far it was impossible.

"Thank you for accepting me." Bright orbs floated all around as Kai looked as if he was shining.

"Now, who's gonna go next?" Once again Maya was staring directly at me.

"Maybe you?" I said, smiling.

"You guys, that's kinda unhealthy." Kai commented as he looked from me to Maya.

"Fine, I'll go next." Maya finally said. "Hmm, what could I share with you two? Maybe the first time I learned what is bdsm?"

"Nah." I said quickly.

"Could you spare us the details, though?" Kai begged.

"I was just kidding, you guys." Maya playfully rolled his eyes.

Both of us sighed relieved after we heard him say that.

"I used to have a boyfriend for a short time." Maya revealed something quite surprising. "It was back when I wasn't into bdsm. He was pretty handsome and well, I didn't exactly feel anything for him, but I went with it."

I was wondering where this story was going.

"And then what happened?" Kai asked, worried.

"I dumped him because I was bored." This right here wasn't as surprising, though. "With my defect, it's not like things would go any other way."

"And what is your defect?" I asked before thinking.

Maya looked at me and smiled. "It's classified." After a short pause he continued. "It's not something I ever want to share with anyone. Ever."

I was certain that Kai was thinking exactly the same thing as I did. What was Maya's defect?

"Anyway, after I got into bdsm, new doors opened for me, but the fact was that I could only go for guys who are into bdsm. I couldn't be even picky because there's not much of them around." His intense eyes were directed at me as he said those things, as if he meant something by it.

"Unlike other people, I have way way less options."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" I growled as I stood up. "Are you saying that I'm, what? Self-centered? Ignorant?"

I could feel it, my anger was slowly starting to boil my blood.

"At least you can choose from the people who hit on you. I have to make sure that they're into the same thing I am. I can't be even picky!" Maya stood up as well.

All of the attention in the room was directed at us.

"Oh biscuits, guys, please stop this." Kai got to his feet as well.

"That's your choice!" I growled at him. "I can't help the way I am! You don't know anything about me at all!"

"I know that you choose to ignore the problem!"

"Maya, maybe you should stop." Kai pleaded to the other.

"Did you ever stop to think for a moment that I'm like this for a reason!?" My blood was boiling in anger. "Stop blaming me for your own choice in men!"

"I'm not blaming you, I'm stating facts!"

"ENOUGH!" I growled as black flames escaped from my body.

Everyone in the room went silent.

The flame lingered burning my shoulders and arms for a little longer before it extinguished by itself.

"All my life I've been pitied for being sick for a long time and being homeschooled until last year." I said, hugging my body. "I can only use my powers when I'm angry, and even then I burst into black flames that can hurt anyone at any time, and it's not something I can control. My brothers tried their best to comfort me, but I felt so alone with this."

Tears stung at my eyes. "When I say I can't help my one time crushes, I mean it. I can't control it because I'm broken." I sniffed. "You can blame me all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that I have to deal with it every day. I had to get used to this."

I took a step back, and looked around to see that everyone was still staring at me.

I couldn't stand it and ran out of the room.

"Wa--" Yoshiki wanted to go after me, but Hide stopped him.

Instead I heard someone else running after me.

Everyone must've heard me... What am I going to do now?

"Ruki!!!" I was grabbed by my shirt and pulled towards the familiar voice.

Maya embraced me tightly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

I didn't know what to say.

"I was so frustrated and jealous that I failed to realize that you've been struggling yourself." He whispered. "I'm really sorry, Ruki, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me."

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back.

"It's okay." I sobbed. "There's nothing to forgive."

"Ruki..."

"Aww, let's hug this out." I heard Kai say, before he joined in on the hug. "I'm glad you're both okay now." He added in a very quiet voice. "I really am."

"...Kai, that's my ass." I commented only to laugh afterwards.

"I know."

"You could use a little more force on my ass." Maya smiled. "Those buttcheeks of mine are like steel, you know?"

All of us moved just to laugh it off.

"Are you crying?" Maya asked, amused.

"Shut up, I'm not. There's something in my eye." I huffed as I wiped my eyes with my hands. "You didn't see anything, you hear me?"

"Such a tough little man."

"Hey, Maya, I don't think that's a good idea." Kai said the moment I stomped on Maya's foot. He didn't even wince.

Maya stuck his tongue at me and then laughed.

"I'm a tough cookie, haha." He joked.

"Guys, umm, do you think that everyone heard me before I ran off?" I felt embarrassed after saying all that and storming out of the room like that.

Maya made a silly face. "Are you kidding? You talked so quietly we could barely hear you."

"He's right on this one. You didn't hear yourself?" Kai gave me a reassuring smile that really worked wonders.

Sometimes I wondered if his defect had an effect on people around him. His smile was really refreshing every time.

"Young unicorns, you've got some fire in you." We turned to Hide who left the room of fluff to get to us. "Some of you literally, haha."

I wanted to apologize, but Hide raised his hand to us. "No need to say anything." Was what he said. "That was the point of this activity."

"And don't worry, no one heard any of you. Yoshiki put on barriers around each group to muffle all the sounds." That was reassuring. "Though, everyone saw your flames. But no one here judges you for your outburst. This activity was supposed to make you emotional, thus even closer to each other."

When Hide walked even closer, that was when I saw his eyes. Both of his eyes were two colored. Icy blue and fire red. The upper part was blue and the lower was red. And his eyes were so intense that it looked as if he had literal ice and fire in them.

"Intimidating, aren't they?" He said, pretty amused by our faces. "My half of a dragon shows through those eyes."

He was a half dragon? Wow.

"Don't be embarrassed by what you are or who you are. Embrace it, and you'll get through life happier than ever." He patted each of our heads. "You all did a good job. Now go, supper will be in a little while."

WIth that said, he returned to the room.

"I feel so much better now, I don't know about you guys." I had to admit.

"I agree with you." Maya said as Kai pulled us together once more.

"Let's go, let's go, I'm starving here~"


	6. Misunderstandings

Mmmm, what am I hearing? Something was tapping against the window.

I opened my eyes, just barely to see droplets flowing down the window. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I blinked repeatedly very slowly, then tried to get a hold of my phone that was next to my head. When I looked at it, I saw the hour, 8:30.

...

I was so late!

I shot up and jumped off the bed instantly. "Why didn't anyone wake me up!?" I shouted as I ran to the bathroom.

"We start classes one hour later than you, Ruki. Let us sleep." Maya murmured with his face in his pillow. "I was having such a nice dream too. Some hot naked dude was using his--"

I closed the bathroom door before he could finish that sentence.

After quickly brushing my teeth, I put on my uniform and ran out to get my backpack. After that I ran out of the room. 8:40.

I think I could get to school in less than 20 minutes.

Without thinking much, I reached for the big door.

I walked outside to see that it was actually raining. How did I not notice this?

Man, there was no time to go back to the room to get an umbrella.

A little rain never killed anyone anyway.

I took a deep breath and started sprinting through the rain, feeling my clothes getting completely soaked wet. It was such an unpleasant feeling.

After awhile, I had to stop and take a few deep breaths. I hated exercise so much. Especially this kind.

Then, I realized that no rain was falling on me, and when I looked up, I saw a red umbrella above.

"Forgot your umbrella?" Said Reita with a warm smile. "You're lucky I was just on my way to school."

"Oh, it's you." What a coincidence.

"You sound disappointed." Reita chuckled amused.

Did I really? "Well, I didn't expect you to be the one to show up with an umbrella."

"Did you expect someone hotter?" He smiled and gestured for us to walk to school.

I looked him dead in the eyes. "That would've been nice, actually."

"You're a cocky one." I didn't understand why did he use this specific mocking tone towards me.

"I'm a sassy unicorn, what did you expect?"

"I might've expected this kind of attitude." He looked dazed as he stared ahead. "You're a short person after all."

"What did you just say to me?" I stepped forward to stand in front of him.

Reita almost crashed into me, but stopped at the very last moment.

"That you're short? But you are." The way he stated this obvious fact annoyed the living hell out of me. "Why are you so angry?"

"You're basing your knowledge on stereotypes!" I almost shoved my forefinger into his face, but stopped myself. "Anyone would get angry if they heard that."

"You actually puff your cheeks when you're irritated. That's kinda cute." He poked one of my cheek with his forefinger.

"Hey!" I slapped his hand away, frustrated. "That's harassment!"

"Sorry." He patted my head with a smile. "Let's get going, or we're gonna be late."

Reita slid his hand behind me to push my back so that I would move forward.

I couldn't believe him. How could he be so straight forward towards me?

What followed later was this pleasant silence that none of us wanted to break, and honestly I didn't mind it even a tiny bit.

We finally reached the school and I stepped into the main hall, and sighed heavily.

That didn't change the fact that I was wet.

"Here you go." I blinked repeatedly as Reita was reaching out his jacket towards me.

He was left in his black buttoned up shirt, that made him look oh so nice.

The jacket that was suggesting that he was a steamy lion was in my reach.

"What are you doing?" I flinched at his sudden action.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you stay in wet clothes." Reita took a step forward. "Just take it."

I was hesitant and cautious before taking it from him. "...thanks."

"You can give it back any time you want." He said before walking off, leaving me all alone.

I took off my jacket just to put on his, which was way too big, and I probably looked like...exactly what did I look like in his jacket?

It was kind of comfy, and easy to move around in.

I completely forgot about it, but we walked together under one umbrella, people could get the wrong idea.

"Ugh, he's so full of himself." I blurted out and headed to my locker to shove in the wet jacket.

Afterwards, I headed to my first class.

\------------------------------------

When I barely made it to my classroom, everyone started staring at me in a weird way, and then I realized, it was because of the jacket.

I heard whispers here and there, it did bother me, but there was nothing I could actually do right now.

This jacket was the only pretty dry piece of clothing on me.

I endured the class, and as soon as the teacher said to go, I jumped out of my seat and headed to my next class as fast as I could.

It was math.

Thankfully, Kai and Maya would be there too, so I wouldn't have to worry too much about people staring at me again, because I would focus on my roommates, rather than other people.

I stepped into the classroom, and as I saw Maya and Kai inside, they were about to say hello, but when they looked me up and down closely, they went speechless.

So, of course they would notice the jacket, why wouldn't they?

I sat next to Kai, who seemed to look conflicted.

"How?" Asked Maya, seemingly confused of what was going on.

"Ah, this jacket, you mean?" I asked, softly. "Reita lent it to me. I ran to school without an umbrella, so I got soaked wet. He felt sorry for me and gave me his jacket."

"You mean the same Reita who saved your life the first time?" Kai wanted to make sure while smiling mischeviously.

"Do you know any more people with the same name?" I frowned.

"Did he lend you his heart too?" He asked, grinning.

"What?"

"I got a better one." Maya cleared his throat. "Did you give him your virginity in deposit?"

"...I swear I will punch you in the face." I pressed my fist to my palm. "And you take that back."

"Oh please do." Maya purred. "Just make it hard. Like rawr."

What?

"...you take all the fun out of it." I lowered my head, defeated.

"Why don't you just hit him, though?" Kai joked.

"Don't encourage me, Kai. I'm not even sure if he's a sadist or a masohist anymore, or both." I leaned my face against my hand. "Please don't tell me, Maya."

I saw that you were preparing to say it.

Kai walked over to Maya and flicked his nose. "Does that feel you up or something?"

What was that idiot doing?

"You'll have to make it harder." Maya bit on his lip in a seductive way. "Like much harder. You can bite me too, if that's what you're into."

"I'm leaving my virginity for Miyavi!!" Kai shouted as the whole classroom went silent.

Everyone stared directly at Kai.

"It's a sad, sad dream." Maya nodded his head.

Kai went over to my side to force himself into my lap and hugged me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused of his actions.

"Comfort me, I feel sad now." Wow, what a pouty face.

"There there." I patted him on the back. "You shouldn't be shouting ridiculous things out loud, you know?"

"I'm just stating facts." He whined.

How long was he going to sit on my lap?

Kai looked at the window and his face expression changed instantly.

"Look! Look! A lady bug! Quickly, make a wish!" He shouted, while pointing at the said bug. "Hurry!"

"What?" A wish?

Kai looked as if he was already making a wish in his head. I think I knew what he was wishing for.

I looked at the ladybug and closed my eyes.

This is so stupid.

It would never work.

I want something amazing to happen to me. There. I doubt it would happen, but I made an effort.

A gentle breeze blew right at us and I felt so refreshed.

"It flew away." Kai said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

What actually striked me, was the face Kai was making, it looked so lonely but at the very same time patient. I didn't know for sure.

That was how I saw it.

This sweet scent, what was it?

I gripped onto the collar of the jacked and pulled it closer to my face.

It was the scent of the jacket.

Reita's scent.

It was really sweet.

What kind of perfume is he using?

Was it perfume or cologne?

I liked it.

It smelled like fresh cherryblossoms.

I felt oddly confident wearing this jacket. It was a sign of power.

More like a power house I belonged to, hahahaha. As if.

I didn't want to even think about what he was doing all the time.

It wouldn't be long before I would see him again.

I heard the sound of the whip, which distracted me from my very own personal thoughts.

Maya was laughing maniacally as people moved away from him.

Kai was trying to get that whip away from him, but when Maya said that he would give it to him only if Kai whips him, Kai was like no.

He spanked Maya's butt instead.

"Why you! It wasn't hard enough!" Maya whined.

Why was I not surprised with that behaviour? Was I getting used to them so easily?

"Maybe let's talk about our upcoming math test." Kai started, pretending to sound excited.

"Kai, you killjoy!" Maya aimed his whip at the other. "You're the kind of sadist I don't want to interact with!"

"Kai, do him good!" I said excitedly, but deep deep inside I was hurting just hearing the word math.

I was so done for with that subject.

\------------------------------------

I hanged the jacket on the hanger that I put on my wardrobe.

"When are you gonna give it back to Reita?" Kai asked, from his spot at his desk.

"Soon, I suppose." But thinking about going to Lucifer was giving me a slight anxiety. "Maybe I'll go to Lucifer once I rest for a little while."

I threw myself on the bed. "So tired."

"At least it stopped raining." Maya said from his bed.

He was currently playing with his whip. Literal whip.

"Yeah, at least." Though, the thought of going to Lucifer didn't make me happy at all.

It would be nice if someone else returned the jacket for me.

"Kaaai." I called out, but he was way too busy listening to loud music on his headphones. Plus he was probably staring at his celebrity crush or something.

"Just look at this pumpkin." He muttered, excitedly. "He just takes my breath away." Now the tone in his voice changed completely when he said that.

That's some devotion right here.

"Must feel nice to have a crush." Maya said as he sat up.

"As a person who experience one time crushes, it is nice." I had to admit. "I'm sure you'll have a crush on someone eventually."

"Beggars aren't choosers." Was his response.

"Well, bullshit to you too."

"You guys onto that, again?" Kai took off his headphones.

Did he have some radar for trouble or something?

"As someone wise once told me." He cleared his throat. "You don't pick a person to love, your heart does it for you."

I was surprised to hear that. "That's some smart stuff you're saying, Kai."

"Was it the same for you?" Maya's eyebrow rose.

"Of course." He said, amused. "I've been in love with Miyavi since the very beginning."

"A heart wants what a heart wants, right?" I smiled widely.

Maya chuckled, hearing that. "Right."

I didn't think that it changed Maya's perspective on that matter.

I wished I could help him in any way, but I didn't know how.

"We're still young, we have all the time in the world." Kai stated. "Like literally, haha."

When I turned to Maya, he was playing with his creepy ass spider.

"Could you not take out this monstrosity in front of us?" I asked, hugging my knees now.

"He's not a monstrosity." Maya huffed. "He's the cuddliest little furry friend I have."

"So, when are your parents gonna take him?" Kai asked.

"Soon." Was that real life or just a fantasy? "My parents are gonna be back from business trips really soon, and my dad is gonna come and get it."

Can't wait for it to happen!

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy." Did he just kiss that thing!?

I felt nauseous just watching it happen.

"Why are you even afraid of spiders? They're harmless." Maya frowned.

"Not exactly harmless." At least not all of them. "And their looks, horrifying. Just no."

Kai just shook his head. "Everyone is afraid of something, in this case, we're afraid of spiders. You're afraid of something too, it's normal."

Maya just shrugged.

"Now, I will return to writing about Miyavi." Kai rubbed his palms together as he laughed evilly.

"Kai, what are you going to do once Miyavi learns about your unhealthy obsession about him?" Just an honest question from a friend.

"What are you talking about, I'm going to conceal it." Why did I expect a reasonable answer?

"I'd say, if he gets to know Miyavi, he can hide it until they're both comfortable around each other, and bam, it'll hit Miyavi like a brick before he knows it." Maya said from across the room. "It'll surely work."

"What he said." I directed my thumb at Maya. "He's a celebrity, right? He must find this normal, I guess?"

"It's so nice of you guys to be sure that I will certainly meet him." Kai smiled honestly. "Thank you so much."

Now that I think about it, we totally did make it sound like it. "You're welcome." I replied, softly.

"Now, back to what I was doing."

Kai meant, back to writing about his idol, right?

If that makes him happy, then he should do whatever he wants.

\------------------------------------

At least it wasn't raining anymore.

I suppose right now was the right time to bring the jacket to Lucifer and return it to its rightful, and annoying, also blunt and rude owner.

I headed out of Berserker straight towards Lucifer.

On my way, I could see some students literally pushing each other into the mud, and having tons of fun while doing so.

I was afraid that I would fall victim to their scheme, and I really didn't want to be covered in mud, like at all.

Which house did those students belong to, oh, they were from different houses.

In the distance I saw a familiar figure that was going my way.

Soon, Ryutaro approached me with a kind smile on his face.

"Hi there." He greeted me, politely.

"Hey." I replied.

"Is that a jacket that belongs to a steamy lion?" Ryutaro's gaze was directly set on the object in my hands. "How come you have it?"

"It was lent to me." I blurted out, sounding a little bit annoyed.

Ryutaro looked at me with those eyes that seem to know everything. "Is that so?"

"My clothes were soaked wet, so honestly I didn't have a choice."

"I'm glad that at least one of the steamy lions went out of his way to lend you his precious jacket." Well, what Ryutaro was doing was unfair.

"You can't just assume things." I said, annoyed. "I'm on my way to return it and have it over with."

"Annoying fellow?" He questioned.

"Very." I rolled my eyes. "He seems to love to point out how short I am."

"So that's what annoys you." Ryutaro nodded his head as if he understood everything now. "You free after you return the jacket?"

"I suppose, why?"

"Come over to Banshee for a cup of tea." Oh, he invited me over to his house. It was a first.

"Oh, sure." It surprised me.

"Alright then." He took a step back. "I'll be waiting for you. See you later."

Ryutaro waved before turning on his heels and walking towards the mountain.

"Bye." Tea at a secluded place didn't actually sound so bad.

That is, if no one was going to murder me, haha.

Now I had a bad feeling about this.

Why do I always think about such things?

Stupid.

I shook my head and proceeded to walk over to Lucifer.

After a short while I finally reached my destination. And decided to go through the path that led to the entrance.

This building really seemed so huge.

Do I knock, or?

Before I was able to knock, someone already opened the door and stared me down.

"Hello there. How can I help you?" It was a tall male with brown eyes and brown hair.

He also had pretty big black wings.

He was wearing a tracksuit, so he was obviously heading out to train?

"Uh, I'm looking for Reita." Did he even know who I was talking about?

"Ah, yes, he's at the gym right now. Come on in." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. "I'm Kazuki, by the way. What's your name?"

"Ruki." It felt a little bit uncomfortable talking to this guy.

The inside of this house had a huge hall, just like ours, but the layout was completely different.

On the right was a very wide area with all the commodities, and games, and it lead to another room.

They had two staircases instead of just one. They were on the left and right side of the room.

The inside was pretty neatly designed. And here I thought that they would make it look like a training area, but who knows, it could be.

"So, what does a sassy unicorn as yourself want from this bad boy?" Did he just snicker?

"To return his jacket." I stated, and Kazuki instantly stopped walking.

He looked at the jacket with surprise.

Kazuki burst out laughing. I had no idea what was going on.

"Oh man, you're way way too kind. This idiot doesn't deserve to have you bring his jacket back all the way to this house." He sounded very amused.

Second steamy lion I met ever since I started living at the campus, and it turned out to be another weirdo. Great.

"I agree, but I couldn't just let this jacket rot in my room." I sighed softly.

"That's a nasty way of saying it." He laughed, again. "I like you."

That wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Don't look so disgusted." Kazuki said. "Let's go."

We entered an area that was supposed to be a gym, and that was where all the heavy stuff was placed.

"Yo, Reita, this cutie over here came to return something to you!" I gasped as Kazuki exclaimed those words, so all the other students were looking this way.

It was way too intimidating, and I subconsciously hid behind Kazuki, back to back, not wanting any attention to myself.

That was such a bad idea.

Why did I even decide to just go to his house to return this stupid jacket!?

I was such an idiot.

This is too much.

"Ow, why did you flick my forehead?" I heard Kazuki whine, but I didn't dare look behind me.

"Hey, Ruki, sorry about this airhead." I looked to my left and almost had a heart attack when I saw Reita's head peek over here. "He doesn't know when to stop. You okay?"

I never could handle public situations like this one.

Was everyone else still staring at me?

"Thanks for the jacket." I shoved it into Reita's arms and quickly made it out of that room.

I looked forward and saw three corridors before me, and I completely forgot from which one I came.

Don't tell me that I was lost.

"Which one was it?" I stepped in front of the one in the middle and froze.

"Ruki." Just keep it cool, you're okay, you're fine.

I turned to Reita, and that was the exact moment when I noticed that he was covered in sweat.

He was wearing a very tight navy blue tanktop and black sweatpants with some white writing on the side of them.

"Um, how do I get out of here?" I asked, unsure.

"Sorry, had no idea you hate being in the centre of attention." Kazuki walked into the room with an apologetic look on his face.

I really wanted to just bite on my nails, but I couldn't let them see this awful habit of mine when I was stressed.

"It's fine. Just show me the exit."

"You've done enough, I'll take him out." Reita glared at his friend who raised his hands in defence and then walked away from here without a single word. "Sorry."

"I said it's fine. I can't help being in the centre of attention. It's rather stressful." It was not something to deal with easily. But I was managing it until now.

Reita gestured at the first corridor. "This way."

Now that I thought about it, tea with Ryutaro sounded very relaxing after this.

"So, not only you're short, but you can't handle a lot of people." I stopped in my tracks when I heard Reita.

"What?" I felt my eye twitch at that comment. "I want to punch you so badly right now."

"Go ahead." That smug smile of his was so annoying.

"Don't mind if I do." I threw my fist into his chest and felt as I punched a rock. "Gods, why."

"Ahahahahaha." Nice to know that I was such an entertainment to him.

"Is your chest made of rocks or something?" I frowned. "Just say it, I know you've been eating rocks."

"Feeling a little bit better?" Wait a second.

I completely forgot about the embarrassement, because he decided to make me look like an idiot right now.

"Gods, you're so annoying." I huffed.

Reita patted my head as I glared at him. "I'm glad."

"That you're annoying?"

"That you feel better." Reita's expression changed to a much softer one.

It was so much more annoying.

"I would appreciate if you didn't touch my freshly washed hair with your sweaty palm." I glared daggers at him, before walking forward again.

"Oh, right, sorry 'bout that." He reached me in an instant and walked me right to the door.

What was I supposed to say now, though?

"Come on over any time you want. Just avoid Kazuki, he's one troublemaker." Reita said as he opened the door for me.

I would say the exact same thing about you!

"As if I'd come again!" I blurted out and walked outside.

"You'll come." Was what he said before closing the door, and not giving me a chance for my response.

That idiot!

Annoyed, I got away from Lucifer, which was full of steamy lions.

They were a lot to take in at once.

I made my way towards the mountain, and when I actually reached it, I saw how many stairs I had to climb to get to the top.

"More exercise." I whined as I started walking up.

The good thing about this was that they had slides on both sides of the stairs, so whenever they wanted to get down, they could take the faster way.

But right now an escalator would've been a dream come true.

I finally managed to crawl up those awful stairs to see an open space with beautiful pink, red and white bushes, and many trees all around.

Banshee was before me, a traditional japanese looking house that was very nicely designed.

"There you are." I saw Ryutaro walk out from the entrance. "How did it go?"

"Don't even ask." I replied, almost out of breath. "It was a complete disaster."

"Actually, I can imagine that." He snickered. "Come along, it's this way."

Ryutaro led me down the porch and then we stepped inside, for me to see that inside was just as traditionally desgined as outside. And I really liked it.

We headed upstairs, as I figured to his room, but that idea quickly didn't seem the case, as we stepped outside, just to walk along the balcony, to get to the part with plants all over.

We sat down on the pillows, and I enjoyed the view that came with this. Living out here, having trees and overall nature all around didn't seem so bad at all.

So there was water boiling in the electric kettle.

Ryutaro prepared the tea and handed me the cup that had sakura tree's branches painted all over it.

"Neat." I commented, before taking a sip. "Whoa, that's so good."

Ryutaro smiled at my reaction. "Thanks."

The fragrance that came with the tea was very sweet and delicate.

"So, did you just ask me to drink tea with you, or did you want to talk too?" I wondered.

"Both, actually." He said, softly. "Drinking tea while having company around is always such a pleasure."

Somehow I was suspicious of his intentions right now.

"You said that giving back the jacket was a disaster." Ryutaro stated, after which he took a sip of his tea.

His calm nature suited him. This place really was his kind of environment. So peaceful.

Even this atmosphere was getting to me.

"What about it?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew he wanted something.

"Aoi, you asshole! Give it back!" I knew that voice.

I looked past the wooden railings to see Uruha chasing after another person. I couldn't quite tell which house he was from, but the guy who was chased had loose black hair.

Couldn't make out his face, though.

"Only if you give me a kiss." Was the other's response.

Uruha stopped in his tracks. "Stop joking around, you idiot!"

"The usual commotion, I see." Ryutaro looked very amused by it.

"Commotion?" I frowned.

"Yeah." He nodded his head. "See the handsome black haired boy over there?" He asked as I nodded. "He's a smexy phoenix. He's been visiting Uruha quite a lot. They've known each other for awhile now, I'm sure."

Now that I looked at them, they did seem pretty close.

"I honestly can't figure out their relationship, though." Ryutaro said quitely, as if to make sure they didn't hear it.

I blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You see them goofing around right now, just like close friends, without the kissing part just now, haha, right?" He looked over there at those two, who were standing now pretty close. "But most of the time they just seem closer than that. And I mean as in boyfriends. But I bet you'll see it yourself sometime. I did ask Uruha about it, but he said that Aoi is his best friend, so they're close."

"Interesting, I have some intel to blackmail him right now, fufufu." I laughed quietly.

"What was that?" Ryutaro frowned.

"Nothing." I just brushed it off with my hand. "Just ignore it, haha."

"Alright, back to our conversation about this boy called Reita." Ryutaro started off, as I winced.

"Stop teasing!" We heard Uruha shout.

"There's nothing to tell, actually." I took another sip of the delicious tea. "I made myself look like an idiot. End of story."

"Now I'm really interested." I looked at him to see him mockingly smile at me. "Just kidding. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't ask."

"Do you take pleasure in teasing people?" I frowned.

"I live for these moments." He moved over to the railing to lean against it. "Watch. Hey Uruha! Zip up your pants, or your sausage is going to fall out!"

What did he just do?

"What?" Uruha looked down to see that his pants were in fact zipped. "Ryutaro, you damn dick!"

"Sausage." It sounded like something Kai would say.

It seems that Ryutaro is having plenty of fun around here.

"You do that often?" The question was, will I be a victim of those kind of teasings?

"When I'm bored." He smiled.

Great. Just great.

I wasn't aware of what was going on until it happened.

Ryutaro reached his hand over the table and poked me in the chest with his forefinger. "I don't do it to people who don't like it." He said, before smiling warmly.

"So you're not going to ask more about the incident because I said that I don't want to talk about it?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Precisely." He picked his cup to finish the tea. "I don't pressure people to do things, because it's unhealthy."

"Hey, Uru, stop drooling, and just come and get it." It was from below. Were those two still at it?

"Don't mind if I do." Uruha sounded calmer now. "Do you have a big one?" A BIG WHAT?

"I sure do. Wanna touch?" Aoi's voice sounded super confident. OH MY FUCKING GODS, WHAT ARE THEY TOUCHING.

"I don't want to be disappointed, though." The other replied, hesitantly. DISAPPOINTED IN WHAT? DICK. DO YOU DO DICKS.

TELL ME IT'S NOT THE DICK.

"You know you want it." HOLY HELL, JUST GIVE IT TO HIM.

"Okay, it sure is big and hard. Wait, why is it hard?" YOU DON'T ASK WHY IT IS HARD. URUHA, ARE YOU ACTUALLY DUMB.

SHIT, I FEEL BAD FOR HIM.

Ryutaro and I looked at each other before looking below, to see them munching on donuts.

"Oh." We said both at the same time.

And then we started laughing.

"You have perverted thoughts." I snorted, almost spilling my tea.

"So do you, my friend." I could tell that he was still amused by it. "There's not a single person with pure thoughts around these parts, I'm afraid."

"I can totally imagine that."

Ryutaro stopped laughing and looked frozen for a few seconds before blinking a few times.

"Ryutaro?" I called out, worried. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to get going. Sorry, I forgot about something very urgent, can you--" He stood up really fast.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it, I'll find the exit." I also stood up.

"I'm really sorry about this. Let's finish some other time, alright?"

"Sure." I said, softly.

"Bye bye." He waved over to me, before heading out, and turning around the next corner, finally vanishing from my sight.

What was that about?

It didn't really matter, I had an amazing time with him.

Time to get going.

Oddly, I was able to get out of Banshee really easily, compared to Lucifer, which was a freakin' maze or something.

When I looked to my right, this Aoi guy and Uruha were heading this way.

They were obviously talking about something they were both excited about, and I honestly saw Uruha smiling so genuinely with another person.

"Gonna see you some other time." They finally reached me, and it appeared that they were saying their goodbyes.

"Don't trip this time." Uruha laughed.

Now that I actually saw Aoi up close, he was really handsome, and that was no wonder, he was a smexy phoenix, after all.

Yellow eyes suited him. They were so hypnotising.

"I can't promise anything." The other laughed. "See you around, Kou."

And just like that, he went down the stairs, as I stood there, staring like an idiot.

"What's up, you lost or something?" Uruha turned to me, and it looked like he just realized that I was there the whole time.

"Your boyfriend?" I knew that he wasn't, but there was no harm in asking.

"Best. Friend." He corrected me in a very calm way. "Don't worry, I get that a lot."

"You got friendzoned or something?" I snorted.

His eyes narrowed. "Rude."

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Did I really, though?

"It's more like I'm annoyed." He huffed. "We're best friends, there's literally nothing between us, okay? He's like a brother to me."

"Oh." It sure as hell looked like a relationship to me. "Sorry."

"That's okay. You gonna be at the club meeting tonight?"

"Yep. I'm curious what we're gonna do, and at the same time frightened that an owl will rip my guts out." That was about it. "Like seriously, I don't want to meet the evil owl."

"I've never seen it myself either." Uruha sighed. "I bet it looks delicious."

"Wait, what?" Did he just?

"Yeah, gotta go. See you tonight." He said and then walked away just like that.

Did he say delicious?

I shook my head and used to slide to get down. It was a fast and comfortable way.

\------------------------------------

"You literally came just 20 minutes ago, where are you going this time?" Maya didn't even look up from his laptop, and he knew that I was heading for the door.

Kai was too busy fanboying over Miyavi to even notice the conversation going on right now.

"To do stuff." What was I supposed to say!?

My club was a secret thing.

Maya finally looked up at me. "Stuff?"

"I'm going to go find Shou and punch him in the face, what do you think I'm going to do?" I crossed my arms, annoyed.

"Go have fun them, kick him in the balls for me too." And just like that he dropped the conversation and returned to doing whatever he was on his laptop.

Maya sure as hell was a mysterious guy.

As I was on my way to the library, I did see someone I didn't actually want to see at the moment.

Shou was walking all alone, and in my direction.

Holy hell.

Maybe he would ignore me, maybe I had nothing to worry about.

"Lo--" Goddamnit!

"Fuck you." I hissed immediately.

"Wow, I didn't expect vulgar language from you. I'm very impressed, bravo." He acutally started clapping.

I drew in a lot of air, trying to maintain my anger, but it was really hard.

"I learned to speak it especially so I could communicate with you, otherwise you wouldn't understand me." I said, amused. "You should be grateful."

BINGO.

He didn't take that too well.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak peasant, what was that?" You so didn't say that, you bitch.

"Oh you son of a biscuit!" Fuck, I didn't mean to say it!

"Biscuit?" He snorted in my face. "Your vocabulary is rather shallow. No real insults, I guess I expected so much more from you."

"You're going to so regret it." I took a big swing with my arm, stepped forward, and slipped.

Because of the rain the grass was super slippery. I was falling forward.

Shou didn't see it coming, as he wasn't ready to do anything to prevent what would come next.

I fell on him, making him slip as well.

And the final pose was something very very very humiliating, as my face landed in his crotch.

My insticts kicked in and I threw myself back. "All your fault!!!" I growled, seeing his red face.

"Idiot!" He shouted back.

From that point onward, we quickly got away from each other, still feeling the after effects of this humiliation.

Through my way to the library I was constantly rubbing my face.

His stupid crotch.

I swear to gods.

I will fucking end him.

Destroy him.

I will not forget!

Ugh, I was so angry.

I hoped no one saw this.

When I finally reached the library I quickly made my way to the room, so that I could relax.

Uruha reached me before I was able to reach the stairs.

"So, Shou." Uruha said with a face expression saying, 'really?'.

"You saw nothing." I scowled at him.

"Sure I did." He rolled his eyes.

We said nothing for the rest of the way, but when we reached the bottom of the library, we knew that the big ass owl was waiting.

Why he never actually approached us was a mystery we didn't want to unfold.

The creepy ass owl can stay away for all I care, as long as we don't meet, everything is cool between us.

The moment we heard flapping of wings, we ran for it like mad men. It was on our tail, we could feel it!

Run, run, run, run.

The shriek that echoed behind us made us scream in return.

The doors to our club were open, and we ran right through them we closed them behind us very very quickly.

"Our good old owl is in a good mood tonight." We heard our club leader say, amused. "Is everyone here then?"

Kamijo looked around, as if he memorized all of our faces and was able to tell if someone was absent.

"Good." He clapped his hands once. "Sit down, I have a thing or two to say about our future activities."

Everyone took a moment to get to their seats, and once silence spread across the room, it was a sign that Kamijo was finally able to continue talking.

"Our club activity, this in particular is going to be something spectacular, and will involve imagination and shameful efforts that may put you to shame." He giggled a little. "Sounds interesting, right?"

"This is actually a secret request, and I can't tell who it is from." He waved his finger at us. "But what I can say is that it involves us pretending to be the photography club."

Photography club? Uruha and I shared a look.

"You heard me right, and the activity for this week is, taking some sweet photos of their bodies, if you catch my drift." Kamijo said with a smirk. "Not just booties, whole bodies, or body, depends who your target is. But you know, it involves some juicy poses. Not in that context, you pervs."

With that said, he turned around with his back in our view and he bent down, as if to pick something and look back to wink at us. "Definietly not this kind. Take photos when you see your target at his best. Maybe some gracious poses, from behind, up front, from the side, showing all his glory. Again, not directly asses. Maybe booties don't have faces in this club, but this is precisely why we have to appreciate the person before we appreciate the booty."

"And let me remind you, so far only smexy phoenixes and steamy lions have agreed on having photos taken of them, if you take photos of a person from another house, make sure you have their full permission, or you will be punished."

"You'll have to form parties of three. And you have one whole week to get at least 10 quality pictures that are not blurred or in any way distorted." Kamijo snapped his fingers. "Of course you'll get some good cameras, which are right behind you, on the desk." Everyone turned around to see the cameras and then turned back to our club leader. "Choose your partners wisely. You have to agree on the quality and circumstances of the photos being taken."

"Let me remind you as well, none of those photos are to be shown to anyone else, nor being used or sold." He sighed heavily. "As our policy states, only our club members are able to gaze upon those photos. And just to assure you, my client will not make any use of those pictures for personal reasons as his reasons are pretty normal."

Since we had to disguise as a photography club and make those kind of photos, it had to be a member of photography club.

"Now, pick your team members, get the cameras, and off you go." Kamijo said, before walking down.

I looked at Uruha and we made eye contact. "Let's do this." He said.

"Hey, can I join you guys?" Takeru appeared out of nowhere, literally.

"We needed our third party member anyway." I shrugged.

"Yes!"

So, my club activity this time involved taking not embarrassing photos of people. But wait, weren't smexy phoenixes and steamy lions always easy to take photos of?

Those are the kind of people you'd expect to look good no matter what they do.

But we're supposed to show their true glory through those photos.

That was quite a challenge I was looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Maya's povs will be joining in the next chapter~


	7. Too Much Dick

**Maya's POV**

Saturday.

A shower in the morning felt so refreshing. My skin was grateful for all the breeze here and there. I had the window open so cold air blew inside.

I looked at the basket to spot something missing.

I sighed heavily and walked out of the bathroom to get to my wardrobe.

At the very same time my phone was buzzing.

My main priority was to get to my phone. Oh, I got a message.

"Hey, Maya, we're going to help cl--" Ruki and Kai walked into the room. "Umm."

Now, where was my favourite black t-shirt? I had it somewhere around here.

"I'm gonna be ready in a second." I said, completely ignoring them staring at me. "By the way, do we have any plans for today?"

"I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else." Ruki said, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Amen to that." Kai added, doing the same thing as Ruki.

Are they serious, though? "We're all dudes here." I stated.

"That doesn't mean we have to see your junk daily." Kai commented, then walked to his side of the room.

He kissed his fingers and pressed them to Miyavi's lips on the poster. A few pink heart bubbles escaped him as he giggled to himself.

I finally found my favourite t-shirt and eventually I was fully clothed after locating some pants and underwear.

We did our part in cleaning and we had the rest of the day to ourselves.

Kai said he was too busy writing his newest fanfiction with Miyavi and himself, so he couldn't hang out with me.

Ruki said he had stuff to do, without telling me any details about it, and he was out of the room before I knew it.

When I looked through Kai's shoulder, some graphic text was screaming at me, and I decided that as much as I'm into bdsm, I wasn't into Kai's kinks, not even a tiny bit.

I left the room and then the house for a walk.

It didn't take me too long to spot a familiar person on the way.

It was Uruha, our classmate, or more like Ruki's friend.

He was sitting on a bench, and he was with a boy with raven hair. And yellow eyes.

...

Were they boyfriends by any chance?

That boy, he was older than Uruha. He wasn't sitting with him on the bench. But that didn't stop him from entering Uruha's personal space.

He was standing, though one of his feet landed on the bench, as if no one was to sit next to Uruha while he was with him.

Definitely boyfriends.

Gonna go say hi to bother them and get some intel on the situation here.

I walked over and pretended to be surprised to see them. "Oh, Uruha, what a surprise." I said with a smile.

"Yes, what a surprise." He said it in a tone that he didn't believe me.

"So, who is this handsome gentleman..." Wait just a second. This emblem.

It was a smexy phoenix.

"I'm Aoi, pleasure to meet you." Aoi reached his hand towards me, as his eyes pierced me with their intensity and anger.

Anger?

Wait, why was he angry with me? Because I disturbed them?

"Hi, I'm Maya." I shook hands with him.

He clenched his fingers tighter than normal people do.

I was definitely unwelcome here. That was the more reason for me to stay and disturb them some more. My lucky day!

"So, how long have you been going out together?" Since Aoi wasn't stepping on the bench anymore, I used this chance to sit next to Uruha.

He didn't look too happy about it, but didn't show it on his face. Though his eyes... His eyes told me everything.

"What do you think you're doing, Maya?" Uruha huffed at me. "We're not dating."

"Yeah, and my name is Gaylord." I laughed.

"He's speaking the truth." Aoi said with a more firm tone in his voice. "We're just best friends."

Either they think I'm stupid, or they're actually not dating.

"I'm having a hard time believing that." I crossed my arms. "You totally look like a couple!"

"Stop it and go away." Uruha glared at me.

"No way, haha." I shook my head. "You two are trying to prank me, right? There's no way any casual friends behave the way you do."

"Meaning how?" Aoi asked, softly.

"Hmm, I don't know." I poked at my chin for a moment. "Like when you pushed Uruha's hair behind his ear and was ready to kiss him? HM?"

"You're an idiot." Uruha said, sighing. "He just pushed my hair behind my ear, big deal." He rolled his eyes.

Hm, I'm not going anywhere with this. "Do you fuck?"

"W--" Uruha was about to say something, but Aoi immediately interrupted.

"We're FRIENDS." He put a big emphasis on the word 'friends'. "And you should go."

"Why?" I frowned.

"And here I thought it was Ruki who was the most annoying person under the sun." Uruha said, annoyed. "Weren't you on your way somewhere?"

"Fine." I huffed as I stood up. "I know when I'm unwanted. Good day to you sirs."

"Maya." Uruha called out after I took a few steps.

I turned around and I felt my heart sting as Aoi's eyes were digging a hole in my consciousness. Not literally, though.

That was scary as hell.

"Sorry about that." What was Uruha sorry about?

Did Aoi do that often? Was he even apologizing for him?

Aoi was silent for a moment. "Yeah, me too."

"Sure." I took off, patting my chest.

That was a horrible feeling just now. Who were his parents?

We were told not to mess with smexy phoenixes, and it was for a good reason.

I like experiencing pain, but this feeling was uncomfortable, and it was a warning too. As if Uruha was his territory.

Uruha pushed on the fact that they weren't boyfriends, so did Aoi, but in what percent was this the truth?

As I was walking past Lamia, the house of hipster dragons, my eyes combed through the surrounding and I immediately received an electric sensation through my whole body.

I had to stop in my tracks for it to pass. What the hell was that just now?

I experienced something a little similar but not exactly. How do I even describe it?

My heart ached.

What the.

So weird.

I shook my head before I kept on walking.

Weirdly, I felt eyes on me.

This day kept getting weirder and weirder.

Someone ran past me and then there was another person, and I've never been more confused about what was going on.

One person disappeared, but the other person... he stood in my way.

"Hey there." It was a tall guy with brown hair, and well, he had muscles.

The emblem said steamy lion.

Great.

"Are you talking to me?" Was he, though?

"I totally am." Alright, that one thing is clear. He was indeed talking to me.

Why?

"Is there something you want?"

"Yes." The male said, flexing his arms.

Eh? Umm, I was so confused

Was he flirting with me by any chance?

"And that is?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Your attention." Great. He wanted my attention.

He was handsome, I give him that. But if I were to compare him with the guy named Reita, there was a completely different air around him.

Reita was more, umm, what was the word, down to the earth type of guy.

This one seemed, well, I shouldn't be one to judge.

"Alright, I'm gonna drop the act." The act?

What act? Am I missing something?

"I've noticed you some time ago and I have to admit that I grew more interested, so I decided to take my chances before someone would snatch you away from me." He looked in another direction when he said those words.

"So, you want to date me." I said.

"Precisely." This is going maybe a bit too easy.

I looked at him, and the air changed again. He wasn't this overconfident guy he was a second ago.

"Are you into bdsm?" It was worth a try.

"...Before I answer this question, my name is Shin. And yours?" Oh, I totally forgot about that.

I smiled before answering. "Maya."

Shit, what is this feeling?

I didn't like this.

"I've never tried bdsm, but if you're into it, I might as well give it a try." That was a first.

He was willing to try my kink, probably not knowing what it involved.

None of the others would even consider this option.

"You know what? Why not."

I think I just got myself a boyfriend.

\--------------------------------

**Ruki's POV**

"Our celebrity has finally arrived." Uruha stated the moment he saw me arrive at the arranged spot.

"Where's Takeru?" I looked around not to see him anywhere.

When I turned around something flashed my eyes. "Ah!"

"Turn off the flash, idiot before you blind someone." Uruha scolded a person.

I blinked repeatedly and saw Takeru in front of me. He was holding the camera. "How did you--"

"I can make anything I touch invisible." Was what Takeru told me.

"That's useful." That gives me an idea. "Hey, by the way can you take a photo of--"

Takeru pressed his index finger to my lips. "Shhh."

Shhh?

"I have this secret business going on which involves taking pictures of requested individuals, obviously for some cash in exchange."

"This is ridiculous." Uruha rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Nice." I smiled.

"Do you have someone in mind, my future customer?" Takeru got dangerously close as he moved his eyebrows up and down, playfully.

"Actually..."

"Disgusting." Uruha huffed as he looked away with his arms crossed.

"Mmm." I have an idea. "You know, there's this super hot guy who's a smexy phoenix."

Uruha looked my way and narrowed his eyes.

"I think his name is Aoi."

"You wouldn't dare." Uruha hissed.

"I request a semi-naked picture."

"You're dead to me."

"What's this about? You two are crushing on the same guy?" Takeru asked, curious of the answer. "Well?"

"Does it matter? Would you just get some pics of him or not?"

"It's not impossible." Takeru looked at Uruha, feeling uneasy.

"Don't do it." Uruha commented. "He's doing this to spite me."

"I'll pay you double." I whispered to Takeru, so that Uruha couldn't hear it.

"Deal." Takeru whispered back.

"You little shits." Uruha narrowed his eyes at us.

"So, who do we take pictures of?" I asked, already staring at Lucifer.

"Kamijo didn't exactly tell us anything useful. Just taking pictures at someone's best? What does that even mean?" Uruha wondered.

"I don't know, but let's do this." I said, already heading for Lucifer.

This house was full of walking potential, and with that I meant that there were many boys that would be ideal as target.

I did have this one person in mind, though.

If anything, I would love to avoid him at any cost.

He was a walking embarrassment.

We stepped into the territory of steamy lions, and we were completely ignored by said members that lived there.

As always, there were a lot of them here and there, jogging, lifting weights, training, and we had a lot of material here to use, but what should we do now?

Who should we choose as our first target?

"Should I just close my eyes and let you spin me with my hand pointing in a random direction, and there, where my hand is pointing will be our target in the end?" Was Takeru's immediate response to silence.

"There's sweat everywhere." Uruha protested.

"It would be weird if they weren't sweating after a workout." I frowned.

"Hmph." Was his response.

"Give me the camera, Takeru." I told the other and immediately had the said object in my hand.

I put it close to my face and looked for a potential target until I had darkness before my eyes.

"Taking secret photos of unexpecting half naked men?" I could recognize that irritating voice everywhere.

"Oh no, you got me." I said, sarcastically. "Please don't report me."

"Who's this?" Takeru asked Uruha.

"No idea." The other replied.

"Haha, didn't you say that you won't come to Lucifer ever again?" Reita was clearly mocking me. "And what is up with this camera?"

"..." Why did he have to appear now? "There's still Belladonna, guys." I was about to go, but saw that the other two didn't move even a little.

"We can't go without the camera." Takeru pointed out.

Wait just a second.

That asshole had my camera in his hands. When did that even happen!?

"Could you give me that camera you're holding?" I was so pissed off.

"Only if you tell me what's it for." He wasn't serious, was he?

Ugh.

"Nothing of your concern." I said, unamused.

"Smile for me." He took a picture of me without my consent.

He's such a dick!

"Gimme that!" I tried to grab it, but he raised his hands to a length where I couldn't reach, so, me, the fool that I was, tried to jump to reach it.

It was a major failure.

"Do you take pleasure in teasing me?" I hissed at him.

"I didn't, because I didn't know it would be so much fun." Reita looked super amused.

"If you grow a few centimeters I'm sure you'll be able to reach it." THERE IT FUCKING IS.

"Tell me, why we should never remind short people that they're short?" Takeru whispered to Uruha as I was raging inside.

I swung my sharp nails at his face with no warning.

"Because this happens." Uruha pointed at Reita's face. "Fierce. I like this side of his."

"Gods, that had to hurt."

"Give me back my camera or I will scoop your eyeballs out of your sockets with my nails." I wasn't having any of it!

Reita didn't say anything for a little while as he touched his freshly scratched face with a big smile on his face. "Not only short, but angry." And then he laughed. "I love it."

"Steamy lions, man, I don't get them." Uruha rolled his eyes as he took a few steps back. "It's like they do what they want for fun."

"I ship them!" Takeru exclaimed as I gaped at him, wide eyed. "Just look at them, they're complete opposites, and they look good together!"

"Really? I see Anger and Calm trying to talk and not working out." Uruha sighed heavily.

"The. Camera. Please." I stretched my hand towards the guy and waited.

The moment I heard evil laughter, the same hand that was reached towards Reita was pulled by him and I was in his embrace, kinda.

His whole arm held me close as he took a picture of us both.

"You are very welcome." Reita stated after returning the camera. "Had a great time."

He then spanked my butt.

Then he was on his merry way.

I needed a few moments to let everything sink in.

"See what I meant?" Takeru said excitedly to Uruha.

The other wanted to say something, but in the end decided not to.

"Ruki, my man, I had no idea you have a boyfriend!" Takeru moved closer until he entered my personal space. "You two look amazing together!"

"Umm, Takeru." Uruha started. "You might want to slow down a bit. I think he's in shock." He added before his eyes went wide. "Aaaaaaaaand he's falling."

Takeru caught me in time.

"How could he..." I blurted out under my nose.

"Yeah, I know, taking the camera from a steamy lion would be such a drag."

"He has... my butt..." I whined.

"What was that?" Takeru moved his face closer to mine to hear better.

"THAT ASSHOLE HAS PROFANED MY BUTT!" MY VIRGIN BUTT.

My whole face went red. How could he touch my butt!?

This is unacceptable.

I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THIS EMBARRASSEMENT.

I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE.

Someday.

"And you have profaned his pretty face." Uruha added under his nose.

"Isn't he your boyfriend, though?" Takeru winced.

"What?" I blinked repeatedly. "Are you out of your mind? WHO WOULD IN THEIR RIGHT MIND DATE THIS PERVERT!?"

"Still, I ship it." Takeru shrugged. "And, we're leaving that picture you two just took."

I just realized.

"Oh, no you don't!" Takeru took the camera out of my hands before I was able to do anything.

"Takeru." I said calmly but I was still raging inside.

"Ruki." The other responded as Uruha smacked his own face.

"A potential target for our assignment appeared so we might want to check on that." He tried to get our focus on something else. "Come on."

"Gimme that." I hissed.

"Over my dead body!" Takeru started running and I hated to run.

I stood in place and glared at him.

"C'mon, casanovas." Uruha forcefully pulled me with him. "Let's get some booty action going on."

\--------------------------------

**Kai'a POV**

"Hey, what are you making?" Yuki peeked over at my masterpiece. "It looks delicious."

"A heart shaped glaciel." I sighed, softly.

Yuki looked from the glaciel to me. "For someone special?"

"If he was around, I probably would consider giving it to him. But it's impossible." Not like Miyavi would magically decide to leave his prestigious school to move to Meraki Academy.

He was a mixedblood after all, but this is a school for common people, besides, he still had concerts and whatnot.

"It's the thought that counts." For a spooky aye-aye, Yuki didn't exactly fit the description of the house.

He was the leader of the baking club.

I think he got used to having people around, that was why he didn't have problem communicating with others now.

He was the only spooky aye-aye in this club.

"Ayy, Kai should just shove it in the boy's face." Mizuki snickered. "That would make senpai notice you."

"Senpai won't notice me until I'm noticable." I blurted out.

"No one shoves their effort in someone's face." Yuki commented as he sighed. "That is why you're single, Mizuki."

"Hm?" Mizuki was surprised. "Are you trying to tell me that you have someone?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked him. "I'm not."

"Of course I do." Yuki placed down on the table whatever he was holding. "You can imagine how long it took the boy to get me. I used to be so afraid of the world, but my love for baking overcame that fear. I learned little by little to communicate with the outside world and that boy was there to help me. I did have a crush on him as well, but he had no idea at the time."

"That sounds amazing." I smiled.

"Huh? Even Yuki has a boyfriend." Mizuki said in a nonchalant way.

"What do you mean even?" Yuki smacked Mizuki on the head. "I am not a vir-vir...Well, you know what I mean." He blushed.

As much as Yuki was communicative, he still couldn't say embarrassing words in front of people.

"I'd give my virginity away to Miyavi in a heartbeat." Love knows no boundries, right?

Mizuki and Yuki looked at each other. "Miyavi? That famous vocalist?"

"Yeah." And of course they were surprised about it. I didn't mention it before because the reaction was always the same.

"Boy, you're wasting time on celebrities." Yuki said, softly. "Don't they usually ignore fans?"

"Yeah, like aren't fans just fans to them? I hardly hear about celebrities dating fans. I mean, it's a rarity." Mizuki said it to me straight forwardly. "I'm not discouraging you, but you're sure what you're going for, or is it just a crush?"

"I don't know." I replied honestly. "But once I get to see him, I will be able to tell."

"Tell what? That he's way out of your league?" Mizuki went a little too far, and before I could react, he was smacked on the head by Yuki. "Ouch? What? I'm just asking. I'm not stating facts here."

"Miyavi isn't-wasn't like that." I decorated the glaciel to my liking. "He sounded so honest on the interviews. He said that dating fans wasn't an issue for him."

"You know, you get to your man's heart through his stomach." Yuki winked to me before walking to other students to check on them.

Mizuki groaned. "Did he just encourage you?" He asked as he tried to shove his finger into my glaciel.

"Hands off!" I smacked his hand away with a wooden spoon I was holding.

"You should go for a steamy lion if you want a challenge." Mizuki took the knife from under my hand to cut into his cake. "What? Just saying." Said a swaggy peacock.

"I should shove my fist up your mouth to shut you up." I blurted out, and then saw his surprised face. "What? Just saying." I repeated after him and laughed.

"Kai, you're being mean to me today."

Did he really just say that? "You've been mean to me all along, for peanut butter's sake." I said.

"I'm a swaggy peacock, this is my privilage." This nasty little ass! "Kai, you need to know your place."

I looked him dead in the eye and shoved my hand into his cake as he gaped at me with wide eyes.

"Oopsie." Then I shoved said hand into his face. "My bad."'

"AGH, KAI I WILL MURDER YOU!!!!"

"There will be no homicide in my baking club!" Yuki said, hiding behind a student.

This is it. That's a spooky aye-aye right there.

"Mizuki? What happened to your face?" Yuki narrowed his eyes then looked at me. "Please put down that knife."

"You heard Yuki, didn't you?" I smirked and then proceeded to lick the cake off my hand. "Too much sugar."

"WHY YOU." Mizuki shoved the knife into the table, right next to me.

"Th-The table!" Yuki came running to the table to pull the knife ouf of the table. "MIZUKI."

Yuki was evidently pissed off.

"Look what Kai did to me!" Mizuki directed his forefinger his face.

I looked at him shocked. "But it was Mizuki who shoved my hand into his cake." I said, innocently. "I just tried to pull it out and it landed on his face. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Kai. You're an angel compared to the devil Mizuki." Yuki said, patting my head. "I believe you."

I smiled evilly as I rubbed my hands together. Mizuki watched with horror in his eyes. "The devil."

"What was that, Mizuki?" Yuki pulled on Mizuki's collar as he glared at him.

"Eek! I'm sorry!"

Mizuki, this is why you should never ever mess with a sassy unicorn. We will destroy you.

"You know now why you're single?" I snickered.

"I know why you're still single." He laughed as my eyebrow twitched.

This is not happening.

"Now, now, you two." Yuki sighed, softly. "Let's all be friends." After saying those words he moved to another student.

"You know why you're single, Mizuki?" I asked, with dark evil aura around me.

He looked at me, hesitantly. "Why?"

"Because of your ugly ass attitude." I said, picking up a mixer.

Mizuki paled. "K-Kai."

"And you know what?" I asked, softly. "That face of yours is too deceiving. Gotta fix that so that not even a dementor would kiss you."

"...Kai?"

"Nyahahahahahahahahaha--" I coughed there a little.

"Are you done, now?" Mizuki asked, taking the mixer off my hands.

"Maybe." I smiled.

"This is exactly why you're sometimes terrifying." He stated. "How can your roommates stand being around you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm an angel in disguise."

"You don't look like one." The other commented and got smacked by me. "Ouch."

\--------------------------------

**Maya'a POV**

I had a boyfriend out of nowhere and I honestly didn't know how it would turn out like, the relationship, I mean.

Well, the world belongs to risk takers, right?

I just fed my spider, and pulled it out while Ruki and Kai weren't in the room. I let it roam around wherever Cuddles wanted to go.

Of course I didn't tell about that to my roommates. If they had known that Cuddles crawled on their beds, that would be a problem.

After 20 minutes of crawling through the whole room, Cuddles climbed on my leg and stayed on my thigh.

"Hey big guy." I said, tickling one of his furry legs.

He really liked that.

"You're going back very soon. I'm gonna miss you." As if he understood me, one of his front legs was trying to grab onto air.

I put my hand under it and Cuddles let his leg stay like that for a little while.

"We're gonna keep a secret that you escaped the cage last night, and that you crawled on a sleeping Ruki." I snickered. "He doesn't have to know."

In fact he loved to sneak around in the night and crawl on people's faces. Mostly mine.

I was used to this, my roommates weren't.

"We're also gonna keep quiet about your obsession with making web around Kai's idol's face." I nodded to myself. "He would kill me if he knew. He's scary when it comes to Miyavi."

"You sleepy, buddy?" I picked him up and put Cuddles into his cage.

Before I could do anything else, Ruki walked into the room.

"Maya, I have a request." He started off as he stepped in front of me. "A big one, that is."

"I'm all ears."

"Do you have any experience in piercing ears?" The moment Ruki asked that, Kai entered the room.

He looked at both of us suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Apparently I'm piercing Ruki's ears." I said, amused.

"What?" He blinked repeatedly. "You're joking, right?"

"Actually he's not." Ruki pulled two needles out of his pocket. "I want them pierced."

"Why not go to a specialist then?" Kai frowned.

"Hehehehe." I rubbed my hands together. "Let's do this."

Both Kai and Ruki looked at me with horror filled eyes.

"I want to do something crazy." Ruki said, hesitantly.

"I get crazy. But Maya's a different type of crazy." Kai whispered. "The bad type of crazy you run away from."

"Why thank you." I smiled widely as I stood up. "Do you have some earrings?"

"...yes." The other replied.

"Ruuuki, I can hear hesitation in your voice. You really wanna do this?" Kai walked over to stand in front of Ruki. "Are you like 100% sure?"

"More like 37% sure."

"What?" Kai pressed his lips into a thin line.

I took the first needle and it so happened I had disinfected it with some medical things I had.

"We're gonna go on three, alright?" I informed him, as I held the needle to his ear. "No sudden movements."

"Hold my hand?" Ruki told Kai, who grabbed his hand immediately.

"I got you."

"Three!!" I exclaimed, piercing Ruki's ear immediately.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Ruki screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Kai screamed too for some reason as the room was filled with lightnings that soon disappeared.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE ONE AND TWO!?" Ruki yelled at me.

"Oh, right, right. Sorry." I apologized, still being careful about the needle in Ruki's ear. "Kai, you look pale, you okay, buddy?"

"Holy mac'n'cheese, he was laughing." Kai commented and his gaze went directly towards Ruki's bloody ear. "Blood...everywhere..." Kai blurted out before fainting.

"Kai?" I looked at this idiot laying flat on the ground. "And there he goes."

"Kai!" Ruki shouted after him, but he was out cold.

"Wait, were you laughing?" Ruki accused me, probably for the right reasons. "You are a sadist, what am I even asking."

"Hehe." I scratched the back of my hand with my free hand. "You know me."

"Kai, wake up." I said, poking his body with my foot. "C'mon. How come you passed out seeing a little bit of blood?"

Ruki looked to his left, where my hand was holding the needle, and then I pulled it away. "Your hand is so bloody!"

There was knocking on the door.

I looked at my bloody hand, and then at an unconscious Kai. "Well shit."

"It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. " Ruki sighed as I went to the door. "I was just surprised, just so you know."

I opened the door to a familiar face, but one without a name.

He was one of the first years that lived under the same roof.

"Hi, I'm Hiroto, and I live next door. Is everything alright? I heard screaming." The boy named Hiroto said, after which he noticed Maya's bloody hand, and a body on the ground.

His face went pale as he took a step back.

"It's not what you think!" Ruki shouted with blood flowing from his ear down his neck and would go lower, if Ruki hadn't put his hand there.

Hiroto stood there, speechless.

"...is he dead?" He asked, hesitantly. "Do you need help burying the body?"

Well fuck that.

I slammed the door in his face.

"Maya!" Ruki yelled at me. "What the hell did you do that for!?"

"Did you hear that?" I asked him. "He wanted to know if we need help burying the body!"

"Hey! Hey! It was a joke!" We heard from the door. "I was just joking!"

I opened the door again.

"Well, that makes sense." I said, sighing.

"Is he okay, though?" Hiroto peeked inside the room to see a motionless Kai on the ground.

"He can't stand seeing blood, apparently." I rolled my eyes. "I got you, my ass."

"You have a needle in your ear." Hiroto noticed. "Were you piercing his ear?"

"Yes." I said. "You see, Kai, the idiot on the ground over there failed to inform us of his little problem. Oh, and I'm Maya and this here is Ruki."

"Hey." Ruki said in response to my words.

Hiroto took a second to let everything sink in. "Okay, hi."

"Which room are you from?" I asked, curious.

"168." He said. "I live with two other guys over there."

"Nice. Wanna come in? I'm not done yet, though." I thought why not invite him inside, it was the first time we invited anyone to our room.

"Sure." Hiroto walked inside and got over to Kai. "I can heal him, at least enough to make him wake up."

Well, I wasn't done yet, and I still had to stuff an earring into Ruki's ear and pierce another ear.

Kai would faint again, anyway.

"Yeah, sure."

Ruki looked me dead in the eyes. "I know what yo--" He stopped midsentence when he saw Hiroto grab Kai's hand and there was a warm white glow and Kai opened his eyes.

"Ow." While he was still trying to fully wake up, I pulled the needle out of Ruki's ear and swiftly slid the earlier disinfected earring inside.

"Ouch." Ruki whined.

Hiroto seemed to notice what I did. "You have slick fingers." Oh, he complimented me.

"Thanks." I disinfected a tissue and cleaned Ruki's ear. "Hold it like this for me, it won't stop bleeding for some time."

Ruki did what I asked him for.

"You're not done yet!?" Kai exclaimed, clearly angry with me.

"Hi there." Hiroto waved at a confused Kai.

He didn't know what to say.

"I was the one to wake you up." Hiroto told him. "My name's Hiroto. I'm a neighbour from room 168."

"...hi...and why are you here?"

"I heard you guys screaming." That seemed to be the only answer Kai cared about, as he nodded his head again and again. "And an evil laugh too."

Since Ruki wasn't paying any attention, with pinpoint accuracy I pierced Ruki's other ear instantly with another needle.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK, MAYA WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!!!!!????" Ruki growled, clearly enraged by my sudden action just now. "Ow, this hurt a lot more!"

"B-Blood..." Once again Kai was down on the ground.

Hiroto looked at me and then at Kai. "Oh. You did that on purpose." He said so calmly. "I get it now. Nice." He gave me a thumbs up.

He was so weird. I like him!

"What? You should be grateful I did this. It would've hurt more if you knew it was coming." I shrugged. "I did my job. You can't complain, you asked me for this yourself."

"Fine." Ruki hissed under his breath.

I picked up another tissue to disinfect it and coated the earring with it before pulling out the needle and swiftly pushed in the new earring.

I put the tissue on the ear and made Ruki hold it.

Ruki stared at me, unamused. "Ow." He said in a quiet voice.

The earrings he chose were round flat and completely black. They were made with special metal to help ears heal faster.

"Mind if I ask, but why pierce your ears now?" Hiroto asked grabbing Kai's hand to help him wake up once again.

"To make myself look cool." Ruki replied to the other. "And to have a memory of having a sadist pierce my ears."

Hiroto's eyes went wide. "Wait, what?"

"Ugh, Maya, I hate you so much." Kai said as he scrambled to his feet. "A little warning next time, please." There were round transparent bubbles coming out of Kai's head and popping instantly after a second or two.

"Love you too, Kai." I said, grinning.

Ruki moved the tissues and ran to the bathroom. "I look so cool!"

"You guys are awesome." Hiroto said, laughing.

That we were.

\--------------------------------

**Ruki's POV**

It was night time and Kai was in his bed, giggling to himself as he wrote something on his laptop.

Maya said goodnight to his pet spider and even sent him a kiss.

I would rather not comment on that.

And then there was me. I was also sitting in my bed, with my laptop in my lap.

I didn't have anything to do, so I turned on some online game to play.

Without even a warning, Maya slid into my bed and immediately noticed how bored I actually was.

"Really?" He said, amused. "And here I thought you were checking some blondies out."

I had to admit that this would be the next thing I would do, but I couldn't say it out loud.

"As if." I huffed.

"Mommy's boy gotta stay pure, right?" That little weasel said before noticing something.

He took control of my laptop and clicked on an opened tab. "I was right after all, haha."

"What about?" Kai even got interested.

Maya smirked in response. "Muscular blonds."

"...eh?"

"Hey! Give me back my laptop!" I tried taking it away, but Maya was gripping it quite firmly.

"I honestly had no idea that there was a website devoted to muscular blonds." He stated. "It's your type, right? Muscular blonds."

"What's so wrong with having a type, huh?" I huffed.

"I didn't say anything's wrong with it." Maya rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised there's no pornography in your internet history."

"A-As if!" I exclaimed, with my face flushed. "Th-This is not something I would ever go on!"

"Kai, I think we have a saint here." Maya laughed evily behind his hand. "You never watched porn?"

"I didn't know this side of yours." Kai commented from his bed.

"Let me fix that real quick." Maya said and started typing something in my search bar and I paled when I saw what it was.

You can't use my laptop like that!

"N-No, y-you can't..." I wasn't fast enough to stop it. "M-Maya, d-don't..."

A video buffered for a second before a scene with two men began.

IT WAS GAY PORN.

And...no...there were no blonds.

"Okay, haha, you had your fun, now turn it off!" I tried to take my laptop away again, but Maya was too strong for me!

Curses on my thin arms!

My whole face paled when they started taking off their clothes, revealing their intimate parts.

"Th-There are penises!" I exclaimed, horrified. "Penises, Maya, penises! Turn it off!!"

"What did you think there would be instead?" Maya frowned.

"I wanna see too!" Kai hopped over to my bed for the part of penetration.

The inhuman noises that got out of my laptop made me cringe.

My innocence went with the wind. My eyes were forever scarred.

WHY WORLD, WHY DO YOU HAVE EASY ACCESS TO PORN FOR UNDERAGE TEENAGERS!?

"His dick isn't even that big." Maya sighed heavily.

"B-Big?" THERE WAS A MOTHERFUCKING CLOSE UP AT THE PENETRATION, THAT ANGLE, MY EYES, MY POOR VIRGIN EYES...

I was watching another man's genitals.

Why was it bouncing so much!!!!!!?

"Oh, what's this?" Kai asked as he finally got into my bed as well. "There's a third one!"

What.

No.

Please gods no.

A THIRD DICK I DIDN'T ASK FOR.

SAVE ME.

HELP.

I covered my face when the third one joined in.

I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"Ruki, whatcha doin'?" Maya pulled my hands away and I saw something I would never recover from.

DOUBLE PENETRATION.

MY HEART.

MY POOR HEART CAN'T HANDLE NO MORE.

GOODBYE WORLD, THIS IS IT FOR ME.

BORN A VIRGIN, DIED A SINNER.

\--------------------------------

**Kai's POV**

"Ruki?" I said, seeing that he was unresponsive.

"AH! HE FAINTED!" Maya stopped the video and put the laptop away. "Pull yourself together, man!"

He started shaking Ruki!

"Maybe you went a little overboard. Double penetration for a first timer?" I shook my head.

Ruki went completely K.O.

"I had no idea it was a double penetration!" Maya shouted. "Damn, Ruki, come back to us!"

Ruki's eyes were half opened.

"Ruki?" I called out.

"P-P--" he blurted out.

"He wants to say something to us." We both leaned in.

"Pe-Penis." He blurted out just to pass out again.

Maya and I shared a look.

"Look what you've done to him!" I growled at him.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea!"

"Still, for someone so pure to say penis before fainting." I sighed softly. "I'm worried for the time he's going to have a boyfriend."

"I'm not worried at all." He smiled widely. "After all, if he had no idea what sex was, now he knows."

"Double penetration." I said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Poor Ruki, he will have nightmares because of you." I glared daggers at my friend who huffed at me. "Are you proud of yourself?"

"I kinda am."

"What?" He was proud?

"It seems it was Ruki's first time seeing another man's penis." He said, proudly. "I did him a favour. He's now prepared to be an adult."

"Double penetration, Maya." I stated, glaring. "Besides he saw you naked, didn't he?"

"I KNOW, OKAY?" He groaned. "And it doesn't count."

"Delete his internet history right now!" I ordered, as my hair started floating ominously.

"Fine." I watched him as he did just that. "But just imagine if he saw Reita's dick, he would definitely freak out."

"I think the double penetration traumatized him enough."

"Gods, I know, Kai. Leave me alone."


	8. Oopsie

**Ruki's POV**

Double penetration is bad for my heart.

I've been having nightmares since I saw the horrible porn. They corrupted me. How could my friends do this to me?

"Ruki, get yo fat ass up or we're going to be late for breakfast. You surely don't want to face an angry Hyde, do you now?" It sounded as if Maya was right in front of my face, and honestly I didn't want to open my eyes to make sure he was just there being creepy.

"5 more minutes." I groaned, before rolling to the other side.

"5 more minutes my ass." My sheets were pulled and I rolled off the bed to the ground, crashing my face while at it.

"I'm a dead body, leave me alone, you sadist."

"How can I leave you alone when I'm a sadist?" Maya poked my body with his foot. "If you want, I can take photos of you right now, exposing those sexy buttcheeks and show them to the steamy lion you had a crush on."

I shot up, instantly. "Over my dead body." I pressed my forefinger against his chest.

"I thought you are a dead body." He grinned in response.

"Well, you're too late, though." Maya showed me the screen on his phone, on which my sexy boxers were exposing my butt, because of how I landed on the ground, plus my shirt went up showing a bit of my back too.

The devil smirked.

"Delete this." I hissed at him, trying to grab his phone.

This little shit was way too tall for me, as he raised his hand so high that I wouldn't be able to reach it.

"Just so we're clear, I'm not deleting any of it." He snickered. "This is my collection in case you'd ever try to blackmail me, hehe. I have stuff on you. Don't think that's the only thing I have on you, my friend."

"You're a pervert!" I exclaimed and threw myself at him, knocking him to the ground.

Kai walked into the room from the bathroom to the most humiliating scene.

"RUUUUUKIIIIII, NOOOO!!!" Kai grabbed his head. "I understand that Maya is blond, but he's the worst match under the sun!"

"That's not it!" I quickly got off of him. "He took a perverted photo of me!"

"What?" Kai frowned. "Just that?"

WHAT DID HE MEAN BY JUST THAT?

"Yeah! It's embarrassing!"

"What's the big deal?" Kai sighed softly. "He walked on me while I was showering to take photos."

"WHAT." MAYA YOU LITTLE SHIT.

"It backfired on me, Kai was seducing me. I couldn't do this." Maya was still on the floor. "This guy has a few screws loose."

"Not more than you do?" I asked, concerned.

"Double penetration." Maya snickered.

"WAAAAH. WHYYYYY." I started slapping my cheeks. "GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD. GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH."

Kai walked over Maya's body with a poker face. He did it a few times.

"Kai, I had no idea that you want to seduce me that much." Maya wiggled his eyebrows, playfully.

Kai stomped on his face.

"Your foot smells nice." Maya commented as Kai took his foot away instantly.

"STOP IT." Kai, I feel you, I feel your pain.

We are both roommates with this idiot.

"I'm outta here." I ran to the bathroom.

I splashed my face with water and looked at the mirror. I looked tired.

So tired.

I brushed my teeth, put on some clothes and went out.

Kai was sitting on his bed while Maya, that idiot was playing with his whip.

"Let's go." I said, and we went to eat some breakfast.

Afterwards we headed outside to walk around.

"Where do we go?" Kai asked, curious.

"Lucifer?" I said jokingly, while I meant every word.

Maya looked me dead in the eyes. "Denied."

"Oh come on, I was just joking." I huffed and looked away.

"We both know that you weren't." Kai patted my shoulder. "If Miyavi was a steamy lion, I would go there every day too, you know."

"I don't go there every day." I protested.

"We would believe you, Ruki. We really would." Maya stopped in his tracks to face me. "But we don't. You like what you like, and we know it."

"You know nothing." I walked right past him, and they followed.

It didn't take long before I stopped in my tracks. "Wait."

"What is it?" Kai asked, worried. "Is something the matter."

"My hot blond radar is tingling." I said, cautiously looking around.

"What?" Maya started looking around. "I don't see... Is it me? Just tell me it's me. Your radar has been going on and off around me, haha."

"Don't flatter yourself." I rolled my eyes as I laughed. "There."

A very tall and skinny guy was walking directly in my direction.

HOT BLOND ALERT. HOT BLOND ALERT. HOT BLOND ALERT.

"Someone hold me." I said. "No, he has to hold me."

He flipped his hair like he was some ungodly being.

HIS HAIR FLOATED IN THE AIR LIKE HE JUST DON'T CARE.

"Ru-Ruki?" Kai called out but to no avail.

SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE BECAUSE I'M DYING... TO MEET HIM.

"We lost him, Kai." Maya sighed.

HOLY MOLY HE JUST SMILED AT ME. THAT'S IT. HE PROPOSED.

JUST TAKE ME, I'M YOURS.

OUR WEDDING WILL BE BEAUTIFUL.

AND I WILL SAY:

"Hello there." The beautiful stranger graced me with his pretty ass face that I wanted to punch to feel if it's real.

"I do." I whispered with my face completely flushed.

The other guy just laughed. "You do what?"

"You, hehe~" I was too dazed to think straight.

"CODE RED, WE NEED TO GET RUKI OUT OF HERE ASAP." Maya grabbed one of my arms and Kai grabbed the other. "Haha, sorry, he didn't sleep enough last night, he's acting cucko when he's sleep deprived, hahahahaha."

"O-Okay?" Was the other's response.

"Let's keep a safe distance from the blond!" Maya exclaimed.

"WHAT'S A SAFE DISTANCE? IT'S CRAWLING WITH BLONDS EVERYWHERE WE GO!" Kai shouted to the other. "WE'RE LOSING HIM."

"We're going to have so many beautiful blond children." I blurted out under my nose. "It's gonna be awesome."

"YOU CAN'T HAVE A KID WITH THIS GUY." Maya emphasised the last two words. "LIKE SERIOUSLY, YOU CAN'T. YOU JUST MET HIM."

"He can go to the fertility god, though." Kai shared his idea with us.

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE, KAI."

"Wait, the coast is clear." Kai said, and I was immediately let go, making me hit the ground. "I thought you would hold him!"

"I thought you would!"

"Ouch." I rubbed my head. "Where's... where's the blond?"

"Safe distance away from you, is where he is." Maya sighed heavily. "We need to be more careful. How did he survive all his life to this point?"

"It's either good luck or dumb luck." Kai said, defeated.

I sat up. "It's both, actually." I tried to get up, and was actually successful in this.

Making steps was a bit harder, though. This crush hit me like a rock.

"Just walk it off, Ruki, walk it off." Kai was right by my side.

"We need to be more prepared next time, Kai." Maya started walking in circles. "We need a blindfold, and handcuffs, and some rope, maybe a mouth gag too."

"What, is he going to join some orgy bondage thing?" Kai winced. "Maya, I swear I will burn everything you own if you think you'll get through with this plan."

"Okay, plan D then."

"What about plan B and C?" I wondered.

"Don't ask, they probably involved things that aren't comfortable or safe for you." Kai took a deep breath just to exhale. "No, to your plan D either, Maya."

"Fine." Maya rolled his eyes. "But don't come to me when I'm using this with my boyfriend."

"Your imaginary boyfriend?" I asked.

"Oh, right, I totally forgot to tell you." Maya paused for a moment. "I totally do have a boyfriend now. His name is Shin and he's a steamy lion."

"What?" I asked, with my jaw dropped.

"What?" Kai joined in.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind, haha." That is not something that would slip someone's mind!

"And he's into bdsm?" He had to be, right? Maya wouldn't be with him otherwise.

"He said he's willing to try. No one ever suggested this before." He looked like he was content with this.

"How did you two meet?" Kai was the one to ask.

"He walked up to me and was all macho and whatnot." That didn't sound like something that would win Maya's heart at all. "Then he dropped the macho act and revealed to be a person with a heart after all, haha."

What is that supposed to even mean?

"And that made you want him?" Kai asked the exact same question that I had on my mind as well.

Maya thought for a while. "Well, I did tell you he would try the bdsm thing, right?"

"That's not what I- you know what, okay, I'll take it."

Kai, hang in there.

I think I'm all good now. No surprise hotties in my view, well, not blond at least.

Wait a second.

I recognize that messy hair over there.

Isn't that Ryutaro?

It certainly is.

"Hello, Ruki." He greeted me with his usual smile, once he reached me. "I see you're among friends."

Kai and Maya just stared at him obliviously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, I'm Ryutaro, a dope panda." It looked like both of my roommates were processing what was going on here. "I met Ruki on his first day here, helped him find Berserker. And are you his roommates?"

Kai was the first one to twitch. "You're the guy Ruki told us about. Hiiii." He grabbed the hand that was reached to him with his both hands. "The pleasure's mine."

"This strong grip doesn't indicate at all that your position as his best friend is threatened, haha." Ryutaro said with a smiling face.

Kai, holy hel, Kai, no, bad Kai.

"Haha, don't mind him." Maya used his hips to push Kai out of the way, and grabbed Ryutaro's hand with his own. "He's territorial, it's his thing, you know? But I'm not, nice to meet a dope panda."

"Are you the normal one, then?" His smile wasn't even a tiny bit off. It was amazing.

I leaned over to my friend. "There are no normal people here." I whispered to him. "Actually, he's the least normal of us all."

His smile still stood unshaken. "That's what I would expect from sassy unicorns."

Maya and Kai were really staring at Ryutaro openly. Were they trying to break his smile, or?

"How are things going with the hot guy you visited once?" RYUTARO I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T TEASE PEOPLE WHO DON'T APPRECIATE IT. "Please assure me that you're still as interested."

"It was certainly a blond." Kai said, softly. "Wait, Reita, he visited Reita at Lucifer."

"Unfortunately, Ruki has a lot more than one blond crush." Maya nodded his head. "We're waiting for a miracle that would break this chain of random crushes."

"Oh, is that so?" Ryutaro unfortunately graced me this time with a smirk instead. "I'm still betting on the one he visited. Reita, was it?"

"Hey, no. You can't do that. Reita is mean to me every time he sees me, okay?" I huffed and looked away.

Without me knowing, my fingers landed near my mouth and I started biting on my nails.

"Every time?" Maya peeked his head over to me.

"How many times is every time?" Kai crossed his arms, and pierced me with those judging eyes.

I glared at Ryutaro. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Should we encourage you, then?" Ryutaro asked, softly.

"If that's so, then care to borrow my whip?" Maya reached his whip to the dope panda. "I call it: The convincer."

"How fitting." Ryutaro looked at the whip, amused.

THAT DEVIL.

"HEY, NO!!!!" I protested immediately. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I'm just kidding." Ryutaro laughed. "I wouldn't do that."

THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE THE WHIP AND STROKE IT LIKE IT'S SOME CAT!?

I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD YOU'RE SAYING.

"I'm not a sadist." He sighed softly. "Unfortunately."

IS THIS AN INDICATION TO M?

IS HE THE M?

"Hm." Maya looked Ryutaro up and down. "Wanna come over to my room later?"

"MAYA DON'T YOU DARE." I threatened him. "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND."

"What the eye doesn't see, the heart doesn't grieve over." Ryutaro snickered and winked to Maya.

"Ryutaro." I said, softly.

"Why that is my name indeed." Ryutaro smiled.

"We were just joking, Ruki." Maya finally said as I sighed in relief.

To be honest, I never know whether what Maya says is true or not most of the time.

"That's what I hope." Didn't want to think about those two specifically doing... stuff together.

"The time is sure passing fast. I need to get going, I promised to meet up with a friend." Ryutaro took a small step back. "It was nice meeting you two. Let's talk some more another time."

He waved as he took off to wherever he was supposed to go.

"So, Reita." Maya said, stretching out his whip at me.

Kai stood behind him like a shadow. "We need answers, now."

"...fine, just don't hurt me." Oh, boy it's gonna take awhile.

\----------

 **Kai's POV**

After hearing all of the delicious details from Ruki, I could finally admit that I was very satisfied.

The fact that we didn't hear about it earlier, well, Ruki still needs to open up to us more. I get that.

But he had quite a couple of bumping into Reita times. Did it mean that it was something serious, or is it just a coincidence?

After some time we just went back to the dorm.

Now, I was in the middle of going through my collection of photos, that were of none other than my precious bae.

He was so perfect, I hated it. Ugh. Just get in my face.

"Miyavi, you piece of shit, you're ruining my life. I hate you." Such perfection should be illegal.

I sighed softly. "You're so perfect, gods, I love you so damn much."

"I don't understand. You hate him but you love him? You're contradicting... What the hell?" I looked back at Ruki, lying on the bed, who was very confused.

"Don't try to understand a fanboy, if you do, you lose. It's a game over and I can't live with two psycho fanboys." Maya groaned before returning to typing whatever he was doing at his laptop. "So please, spare me the details."

Said a sadist.

Ruki made a pouty face, probably without knowing it. It looked cute on him. "I did want to know, though." Oh man, he was sulking, that was hella adorable. "If I understand a fanboy, maybe I'll understand Kai more."

I did not see that coming.

"Let me explain it to you then." I turned around to him completely as Maya locked eyes with me.

He had this dark aura and piercing eyes that could stare into my soul.

He put on his headphones as his eyebrow twitched.

Maya then turned all his attention to his laptop.

"It's an internet thing." I started. "I don't actually hate Miyavi, you see. It's just an expression. Would that make sense?"

"So you say that you hate him, but you actually love him, and that makes you feel better about it?" Ruki frowned.

"Exactly." I nodded my head. "Miyavi is a perfect being, and I hate him for being so perfect, but at the same time I love that about him, but he's not all that perfect, but it's okay."

"Eh? Wait, no, ok, what?" I think Ruki got a little bit lost in the conversation.

I took a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

"It's kind of a kink, I'd say." I smiled. "Let's say you admire someone very very much, and that person does something really stupid, and you insult them for it, but don't mean it at all. Let me give you an example."

"One time Miyavi said something unexpected that made him look like a dick, and though I did say he was a dick, it was meant in a loving way." Was what he said. "I do it quite often, too."

"So whenever I call someone a dick, I don't think he's a dick but I like him instead?" Ruki tilted his head to the side, in confusion.

"You're hopeless, I can't help you." Why did I even bother?

Maya looked like someone who would get what I was talking about immediately.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot." It totally did sound as if I offended him, holy balony.

"You are an idiot, but the best, loving kind there is."

Ruki blinked a few times before his eyes went wide. "You little shit."

"Did you get it?" I asked, amused.

"Don't talk to me." He rolled over on the bed to have his back in my sight. "This is so dumb."

"Adorable." I said, before I turned back to my hot husbando whom I loved so very much.

"I'm back, honey." Now, time to look for today's news.

Were there going to be some new announcements?

I knew for a fact that Miyavi was done with his tour, though I couldn't attend his last concert because school started for me, it was a shame.

I sighed softly.

Bring me some good news. That you are working on a new album or single, whichever is fine.

Oh, there was something new.

I read the whole text with nothing sinking into my brain.

Wait, what did I just read?

One more time.

_BIG ANNOUNCEMENT FOR MIYAVI'S FANS AT THE MERAKI ACADEMY!_

_As of early October, Miyavi will be attending the infamous Meraki Academy, and will put his career on hold._

_He still has to deal with some loose ends on his part and will be ready to take care of his education._

_He already has taken all the tests to put him into one of the seven houses available for students, and he was willing to share with us which house he will belong to!_

_Miyavi in the end chose the prestigious smexy phoenixes!_

_For fans who don't attend this Academy, no outsiders are welcomed, so you are not allowed to step into the premises of this campus if you're not friends or family with the people living there. They have very strict security. Not only pretty but muscular, too._

_Nevertheless, we wish Miyavi all the best in his pursue for education!_

Hahahaha, what?

What did I just read?

Eh?

I took a deep breath as I stood up.

Not possible.

I bent to read it again.

Possible.

It was happening.

No, it had to be a dream.

I pinched my cheek.

I was awake.

Not possible.

Miyavi.

No.

Yes.

But what if?

No.

It's decided.

It's official.

Miyavi is going to attend this Academy?

A high pitched squeal made its way through my throat as around 100 heart shaped bubbles sprung up all around me.

"Kai, are you okay!?" Ruki stood up from his bed, worried and surrounded by my bubbles. He tried to dodge them, but they popped in his face.

"OH MY GOOOODS, HOLY MOTHER OF BABY PIZZAAAAAA." I started running around the room, even got over Ruki's bed, jumped around, screaming like a psycho. "HOLY SHISH KEBAB WITH BECON."

In the end I threw myself at the bed, put a pillow to my face and screamed into it, while wiggling like crazy.

"I think he lost it." Maya walked over to Ruki and they stared at me with disturbed faces.

"I'm sure he lost it." Ruki nodded his head.

I quickly got up, and needed a moment to take in a few breaths.

"You okay, buddy?" Maya sighed.

"I can't believe this!" I shouted excitedly as more bubbles appeared.

"What is it?" Ruki asked.

"Miyavi!!!" I couldn't deal with myself right now. All of the bubbles popped.

"What about him?" Maya looked more and more concerned.

"He's going to attend our school!" I shook my hands in pure excitement. "It was announced today! And he's going to be a smexy phoenix!"

"What?" Ruki and Maya both paled at the very same time.

"I can't believe it, it's really happening." I started walking around, neverously. "How should I react when I meet him?"

"Kai, calm down." Maya said.

"What if I make a bad first impression?" I groaned. "I want him to like me." More bubbles appeared, but this time they were black.

No matter what, I wanted to make sure that he would remember my face.

"This is all happening so fast." I stopped in my tracks and sat down on my bed. "It's my first chance to see him face to face without the security interrupting."

"What did you just say?" Ruki's face darkened.

"Maybe I shouldn't..." I had so many thoughts going through me head, and I didn't know what to do. "I want to, but what if... I want to make this right."

"KAI!!" Ruki shouted very loudly, and that made me notice him.

"Huh?" Oh, they were staring at me.

"You okay now?" Maya leaned over to have a better look at my face. "You really went wild on us there." He chuckled amused.

"We were worried, but now I know that's how you show excitement." Ruki smiled.

I didn't know what to say.

Miyavi, my very first love was going to study here, on the same campus.

"I'm so happy." I blurted out, feeling tears sting at my eyes. "This is such a good opportunity to get to know him."

"We're happy for you." Ruki sat down next to me.

"Heck yeah we are." And Maya sat on the other side.

"Thanks."

"By the way, what about the flowers on your head?" Maya asked.

"Again?" I groaned as I shove those off of my hair.

"Again?" Maya looked at Ruki.

"He said again." Ruki nodded his head, laughing.

"What? When I'm too excited flowers grow on my head." He looked embarrassed to admit such a fact. "Another thing I can't exactly control."

"So, when you're heartbroken your pinky hearts turn black, huh?" Maya said softly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Being the fanboy that I was, it was unevitable. Miyavi met so many gorgeous people and getting jealous was a part of being a fanboy. That and all the failures he had to endure, we felt it too.

I smacked my cheeks really hard. "Uff, I'm all better now."

"I'm sorry for saying that, but when those daisies grew on your hair, it looked very cute." Ruki puffed out his cheeks, making himself look cute instead.

"Damn you two. I didn't ask for cute roommates." Maya crossed his arms as he huffed. "Please get uglier."

"Ha." Ruki said as he skipped to my side. "Look who's jealous."

"Totally jealous." I admitted.

"At least I'm tall." Maya playfully moved his eyebrows.

"That was a blow below the belt!" Ruki shouted as dark smoke emanated from his body.

Oh my, what is that? Is it from the fire? It didn't look like fire.

"Just you wait, you giant! Small people will definitely rule the world!" Ruki told the other before giving him the finger.

Omg, Ruki, that was super cute. Ruki sticked his tongue out before leaving the room.

"Wait, what just happened. Did I miss something?" Maya looked from me to the door. "Did I accidentally push on his weak point?"

"I think you should go and apologize." Ruki didn't seem to like being point out that he was short. "I think you might've hurt his feelings."

"Shit." Maya ran to the door. "Gonna fix that." And he left before I was able to say anything else.

"I wonder what that black smoke was."

\----------

 **Maya's POV**

Kai went out for his club activities, and Ruki went gods know where.

I was all alone in the room at the moment.

I put my laptop away and went to my wardrobe.

As I watched my collected items, I laughed to myself for a moment, before pulling out a magazine.

Then I got back on my bed and looked through it.

Of course it wasn't the typical magazine for teens, just the opposite, it was all about bdsm, and I loved looking through it.

This magazine was something I stole from my friend's house when I was a middle schooler, apparently his parents were into those things.

I found it by accident, and it had all kinds of things I didn't know about, and I got interested.

Before I knew it, I got hooked up into bdsm society.

Of course I couldn't come out with it wide in the open, so I kept it a secret from my parents for as long as I could, and also my perfect brother.

Even after this time, I still enjoy it.

If I hadn't come across this magazine, what would my life look like now?

Completely opposite, that was for sure.

All those fancy items really are costly, but the heart wants what the heart wants.

This particular pose, I wonder what it would feel like?

Those models didn't look uncomfortable.

If I asked Shin to do this to me, would he?

Looking for someone who was into bdsm, was like looking for a needle in a haystack. If Shin thinks that it isn't worth it, then what was I gonna do?

But just in case, finding a perfect match that was into the same things as me, it wasn't impossible, right? Right? ...

I put the magazine on the bed and got up.

Thinking about those things wasn't such a good idea.

I was in the mood for some soda, hell yeah. Just a trip to the vending machine didn't sound so bad.

I went out of the room, and out of the house just to see that today was cloudy.

It was sunny in the morning.

I had a little time before dad would come over to get Cuddles.

Again with the weird feeling in my chest. What was going on?

This never happened, and then it did, and I'm so confused.

That person standing under a tree a bit further away, he was staring at me, wasn't he?

I couldn't tell how he looked like, but his hair was definitely going up. It was black.

Why was he staring at me?

I just wanted to know why is my chest feeling weird.

Hm. I'm going to go ahead and ask what is that guy's deal, because who stares openly at another person and gets away with it?

Well, other than Ruki and thousand other students, haha.

Asking didn't hurt anyone, well, if that was the case.

I made my way towards the silhouette in the distance, and my chest was tightening more. What is this unpleasant feeling?

Was I nervous? I was never nervous.

Okay, this is ridiculous. Stop that, you big chunk of meat.

I slapped my chest.

Almost there, almost there. He was still staring, and those eyes... From over here I could see them. They were bright purple. And they were glowing. Where did I see purple eyes before?

"Hey." Shin appeared out of nowhere in front of me. "I've been looking for you."

When did he get here?

"Shin." I looked behind him, but that boy wasn't there anymore.

And his hair, it was oddly arranged.

"You were?" Why do I get this feeling of confusion.

My head felt dizzy.

"I forgot to ask for your number." He moved closer. "So, can you give it to me?"

Did he think that charming smile would work on me?

"Sure, I guess." I said with a smile myself.

We exchanged numbers.

"I've been wondering, would you like to go out sometime soon?" Did he mean to take me out on a date?

He was my boyfriend. "Only if my whip is allowed to come with."

He blinked multiple times then laughed. "Good joke. I almost didn't get it."

That... that wasn't a joke, mind you.

"Haha, yeah, sure." What did I get myself into this time?

I need to remind myself more that I can't be picky.

After all, he was reeking of a typical normal person smell.

And then there's the flexing part.

Why?

Why did he do that?

I understand Ruki digging that, but not me.

"Biceps, yes, I get it, now please get that out of my face."

"Not a fan of good muscle?" Blinding teeth, is this something that is popular around steamy lions?

"I'm a fan of a good time." I said, patting him on the chest. "I mean, I love rough time."

"It pleases me to hear that." Why was he flexing so much?

Ruki would love it.

I can see Kai taking photos and photoshopping them with Miyavi's face instead.

So much muscle.

I need to get used to that.

My phone started ringing. "Sorry, gotta get that."

Dad?

"Yes?" I said to the phone.

"Masahito, sweetheart, I'm gonna reach the gate in a few minutes." So embarrassing even through the phone.

"Got it, I'm gonna get Cuddles and head in your direction."

"Alright then, bye bye."

If anyone found out about how my dad is, that would've been humiliating.

I need to keep my reputation here as it is.

"Who was it?" Shin asked, curious.

"My dad, I gotta go and get my spider."

"Your spider?" Was he not a fan of spiders?

"I gotta go, so see you later." I was about to go, but he held my arm.

"Just one moment." He pulled me for a quick kiss.

I didn't expect that at all.

"Okay." I was completely out of it. "Later."

I ran to my house, still confused about the kiss.

He did have good lips, though. I give him that.

Maybe it would work out somehow.

He was definitely a weird steamy lion.

\-------

I had Cuddles in his cage and headed for the gate.

It seemed that my dad was already heading my way, being as exposed as he could be.

"Hi." My dad wanted to go for a hug, but thank gods I was holding the cage.

"Hey dad."

"You look really good." He said, taking the cage from me. "And so does Cuddles."

There will be more of this, won't it?

"I know that you clearly said not to call you too soon, and we gave you your space like you asked." There it is. "But, I'm still gonna ask, do you like it here? Do you have friends, or maybe a boyfriend?"

I sighed heavily. "I do have friends, my roommates. I really do like it here, and I can't answer the last question just yet."

"I understand that." Dad said, and then immediately smiled. "I'm really happy to hear that you're having a good time here. I'm glad to have sent you here, even though you were so against it."

"I have to give it to you, you did well talking me into this." That was something very hard to admit, especially to my parent.

"Then, can I ask you, why do you still hide them?" This was also something I knew he was gonna ask.

"I don't need them." And that was the truth.

"Are you ashamed of this half of you?" This serious tone didn't mean anything good. "Maya, we had this conversation already."

"Just because you're exposing yours doesn't mean I have to mine."

"I'm an angel, Masahito." Is what he said. "My wings are my pride, and so are yours to you."

"Angels represent purity, don't they?"

"Masahito, is this about your problem?" He reached his hand over to me as I flinched. "Do you think if your white wings are exposed, people would get the wrong idea about angels because of that hobby of yours?"

I didn't respond to that.

"You're looking at this the wrong way, my precious child." Dad still get the chance to put the cage down and pull me for a hug. "No matter who you are, or what you like. Me and your mother will always love you unconditionally. You are the fruit of our love, after all."

"This is embarrassing, let me gooooo." My perfect reputation is being ruined.

"You prefer to be called Maya around here, right?" He sighed softly. "Maya, it doesn't matter what others think. What matters is what you think."

"Dad, I..." I took a step back, to get away from the awkward hug. "I know that. I just don't want to..."

"Scare away your new friends, I know."

I wanted to say something but then I paused and... "I'm not a monster."

"Of course you're not." Dad pulled my chin up. "If people think this is a defect, then screw them. Find friends that will acknowledge this half of you as a gift."

"It is, though." I said and then bit my lip. "Sooner or later someone will find out at the worst possible time."

"For your sake, I hope that it will be people who love you despite what you are." He just smiled as if right now was the ideal time for it.

I wanted to say more, it looked like dad had more to say to me too.

"I sent you here because of who you are, Maya." He said, softly. "I knew what I was getting you into. People here have all kind of parents, defects, and it's a part of who they are. You too should embrace that part that your mother gave you."

I knew that, yet it wasn't something I was comfortable with.

"The past is in the past, my child. It's the present that counts."

"It's what mom says quite a lot." I pointed out as dad laughed. "Among many other things."

"Well, that woman was a jackpot in all kinds of ways, haha." He said, as his eyes looked like they were sparkling. He was a man in love after all. "Don't be bothered by your brother, being a full blooded angel doesn't give anyone the right to treat mixedbloods worse."

"Well, thanks."

"If there's anything more you want to talk about, I'm all ears." That face.

He was giving me the understanding parent face. I knew that, because I've seen it so many times before.

"No, I don't think so."

My roommates. They have defects of their own too.

They were similar to me in all kind of ways, but... no, if it came to this, would they look away or?

"Good, because I'm having a hot date with your mother tonight, so I don't want to be late." Dad said as he picked up the cage.

What was that? "A hot date with mom?"

"Yes, want to hear about it?" He asked, with a grin on his face.

"Hell no, you better go." I took steps back, away from my dad. "See you later."

"I LOVE YOU SON, LET THE WORLD KNOW THAT." THAT ASSHOLE OF A FATHER OF MINE. "BYEEEEEE."

"Stop embarrassing me!"

How did I end up with that kind of father?

I still smiled despite the embarrassment.

People were staring but I honestly didn't care.

\----------

 **Ruki's POV**

I was walking past Lucifer, and they had some hardcore training going on, and some of the boys were shirtless. That was a sight I always looked forward to.

Some of the guys were running around, some doing push-ups, some were lifting up the heavy stuff.

Every individual was busy making their body stronger. Their body was their own temple.

So, I have this kind of thing, where I rush somewhere without thinking first, and once again, before I realized what I had done, I was on the territory of steamy lions.

And not the part near the boundaries, but like, in the literal middle of their sanctuary.

I did tell Reita I wouldn't come here again, and what was I thinking, again!?

"Hey sweetheart, you lost or something?" I was stepping away from a big guy with black hair, and a four pack of abs, to which my eyes were glued to. "I can help you out."

"Uhh, noo." What did I just say to him...

He reached his hand out to grab my chin. "You're a pretty face."

I was not a pretty face! Was what I wanted to say, but he was bigger, and buffer, and I was a goner at this point.

"So then, what are you doing tonight?" He moved in pretty close, making me feel nervous.

"Not you, obviously, haha...ha." I blurted out without thinking.

IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT. WHAT HAVE I DONE, OH GODS.

This guy burst out laughing, as if I said something hilarious.

"That pout at the end made me crack up, man you're adorable and sassy." Once again he got close, way too close. "You wanna be my date or something?"

"Uhh, uhh..." SEND HELP.

"Hey, stop scaring the first year, idiot." That voice.

Reita appeared right behind that guy.

"Not really." Why did I say it with such a delay, though!?

That black haired guy started laughing again. "You're a keeper, aren't ya?"

"I don't think he actually likes you." Reita whispered to the guy in an amused tone.

But I could hear it all!

"Aww, that's a shame, 'cause I think he's a real cutie." Did that guy just wink at me. "I gotta go, see you around, sweetheart."

He just left like that? What?

"Look who we have here." Reita placed his hands on his hips. "I had a hunch that you'd show up again."

Get that smug smile off your face, so annoying.

"I was about to leave anyway." I looked away, not wanting to see his face.

There were a couple of boys chasing themselves nearby for some reason. Were they playing tag?

Reita tilted his head to the side. "Why did you come here in the first place, then?"

He asked the question I had no answer to.

"None of your business." Yeah, none of your damn business, pretty boy.

"Watch out over there!" I wasn't able to react in time when something, or rather someone bumped into me with a strong force, making me consequently fall into Reita, who couldn't keep the balance and hit the ground.

"Owowow." My back hurt from the impact.

I sat up obliviously, and looked back at the person who was apologizing to me.

Something was ringing in my ears and I couldn't make up most of the words he said.

After a moment, I looked down, and then I realized that I was sitting on top of Reita who had an obvious smile on his face.

"Oh." I wanted to move, but that just caused unintended friction down there, of which I wasn't yet aware.

My back was still hurting, so sudden movements were a no no.

And then I felt something raising from below.

I blinked just before realization hit me.

"I'd appreciate if you wouldn't move around, 'cause I already have a boner right now, and we wouldn't want this to get ugly now, would we?" I gaped at Reita with wide eyes.

I was sitting on a boner.

Correction.

I was sitting on Reita's boner, which I CAUSED.

MY BUTT CAUSED A BONER.

Does that mean he wants to have sex with me?

I don't want to have sex with him.

Sex is a huge no.

Within a matter of a second, Reita sat up, making me lean against his bent knees.

"That's not the kind of position I was going for, but let's go with this." He said.

There were some things I wasn't aware of.

1\. I was sitting on a person who is not my boyfriend.

2\. People were openly staring at us.

3\. I was still sitting on his crotch.

4\. Reita didn't do anything about it.

5\. The bulge under me was still growing, and I didn't know whether to be terrified or impressed.

And now that I was aware of all those points, humiliation and embarrassment came on forward like a shooting arrow.

I shot up instantly, speechless, and I felt a little bit dizzy from all the mish mash that was going on in my head right now.

"You okay?" Reita got to his feet and just brushed his pants down from the dirt.

HOW WAS I OKAY.

I WAS NOT OKAY.

I KNEW I WAS NOT OKAY, BUT I WAS STARING DIRECTLY AT HIS BONER AND I HONESTLY COULDN'T HUMILIATE MYSELF MORE IN FRONT OF HIM.

HIS BONER WAS SCREAMING AT ME.

STOP SCREAMING AT ME.

I WANT TO STOP LOOKING BUT I CAN'T, IT'S SO BIG.

The boy who bumped into me was staring at me, expectantly.

"I'm golden." I said with a delayed reply, drawing in air, and my voice almost cracked at the end.

There was this awful thumping I heard, whatever it was, please stop, it's annoying.

Oh, wait, that was my heart. I take that back.

"No worries, I'll take care of it." Was what Reita said as he took a step towards me, he bent and...

He grabbed me over my hips and threw me over his shoulder.

"What is this!?" What was going on!?

"Stop kicking, you troublemaker." Did he just snort right now?

"Rude."

He walked in some random direction now.

"How is it that wherever you show up, you're the center of attention, huh?" I didn't want to answer this question.

"Then why is it that you're involved in this every time, huh?" I huffed at him.

"Coincidence." He said while patting my butt.

"Hey! Not your propery, so no touching."

"Then, how do I make it my property?" Did he just?

"You don't." I said, straightforward. "It's not for sale."

"Mhmm."

"Now, where are you taking me?" I asked. "I demand answers."

"I'm getting you away from Lucifer, since you always get embarrassed whenever you're here, haha." As he was laughing, his shoulders were shaking, and I felt all those vibrations.

"You are so running away so that no one sees your boner." I said with a mischevious smile. "To get a boner so easily, mwahahaha."

"If I touch your penis right now, you'll get hard instantly. Want to check if it's true?" Reita said as he stopped in his tracks.

"N-No." I said, sweating nervously. "I...I don't really want to..."

"That's what I thought." He chuckled amused and made a few more steps before putting me down on the ground.

I made a few steps back. "I'm gonna go now."

"Alright, see you some other time, Ruki." He said before turning on his heels and walking back.

...

"Reita." I called out as he stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "Thanks for taking me away from there."

I didn't have to see his face to know that he was smiling. He raised his hand as if to say 'you're welcome' and then he started walking again.

In the distance I could see Maya and Kai staring at me with wide eyes.

I reached them and they started bombarding me with questions.

"You won't believe what happened." I laughed, before I started explaining what actually happened.

\----------

 **Kai's POV**

I was very happy about Ruki getting along with Reita so well.

He was still denying the fact that maybe just maybe Reita was more than just a one time crush.

When it would come to that, I would give my 100% to supporting them.

For now, I needed to make sure that I would defnitely meet Miyavi without embarrassing myself in the process.

The best way to do that was...

Wait a second.

What was that.

I was walking past a board with all the news and what not.

And there was a notice there.

_We are looking for a student to show the famous Miyavi around the campus premises._

OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY.

I gotta sign up.

 _It can't be a fan._ WHAT?

_We have the whole list of members of Miyavi's fanclub that attend Meraki Academy, people from this list can't be picked to be the guide._

_We hope there are willing students who will want to show around a celebrity nonetheless._

DAMN IT.

Wait, it wasn't that bad.

If, by any chance, by accident someone applied Ruki's or Maya's name for the job, I wonder if they would be mad.

Scratch that.

I'll go for the lesser evil which is Ruki.

If Ruki were to be picked, then he would be able to tell Miyavi all about me.

IT WAS A WIN WIN SITUATION. HOLY MOLY. I GOTTA GET TO IT.

\----------

**Maya's POV**

So we had homework from potions class, and we were assgined into pairs to do a particular one.

While I somehow landed with Kai, Ruki ended up with... a spooky aye-aye.

I didn't know which one of them looked more uncomfortable. They were definitely not happy with that outcome.

They kept making faces. It was hilarious.

They even eyed the teacher, as in to singal their disapproval and wanted to get another partner.

None of that was happening, haha.

While the assignment was for next week, Kai and I decided to go for it on the next day, while Ruki managed to somehow talk to the guy to get on with their hate potion on a later date.

As for us, our assignment was to make a love potion.

Of course we couldn't leave the school premises, or rather the room with the ingredients as it was prohibited.

There were all kind of psychos who would use that to their advantage, I undertood school's concerns.

While Kai and I were preparing the ingredients and all, Ruki stayed behind as well to keep us company.

"So this book explains how to make a love potion, but the portions of some ingredients don't match up." Kai skimmed through the text.

He read it again and again.

"What's wrong with it." I took a look myself, and while there were ingredients like 3/4 of tandorn's horn, there was also like a whole dried lakumu.

Now I understood why it wasn't so easy.

The catch was, that while tandorms came in one size in their adulthood, their horns came in many many different sizes, so when they meant 3/4 of one's horn, which size did the book had in mind?

It was a similar story with a lakumu. It looked a bit like a cone form the human world, but the color and the structure was different. And the damn thing came in different sizes.

Kai went and got all the horns that were on the shelf, as I went for the cones.

Of course some other ingredients had a lot of problems to them as well.

"So, what are you going to do?" Ruki asked, as he sat down on a desk.

"We can't try picking randomly, can we?" I suggested and sighed heavily.

"No, we would mess it up." Kai said. "The color of the potion has to be bright pink and it has to have bubbles on top. If we picked randomly, the color would change and it wouldn't be a love potion anymore."

"Well, that sucks."

When someone made a potion, they had to know which size to pick and always stick with it, but always looking for the same size would be time consuming.

Hmm.

"I'll crush the koverets, and you deal with this." Kai you little shit.

Leaving me with the problem.

"Oh, I know." Ruki said all of a sudden.

"What?" Did he figure it out?

"You should figure it out by yourself. I'm not helping you in your homework." He said, proudly.

Oh man.

"You just figured it out all by yourself?" I asked.

"I'm not blind, you know?" And what was that supposed to mean?

"Gimme that book back, if you're not going to help." I took away the book he was holding and looked at the picture.

"Oh fuck me, I am so stupid." The picture, it showed them in the exact same size.

So, it could mean that both things had to be the same size as in the picture, or the same any size both are.

As long as I match them to their size it should be a piece of cake.

"You did just hint me with this, so thanks." I complimented Ruki who smiled in return.

We managed to get through almost everything, so Kai lit up the small sized cauldron.

We poured every single thing into the cauldron, and there was a slight reaction.

Kai stirred the whole thing, and it was left to boil for at least half an hour while chanting some weird things, and it was ready to go after it cooled off.

"Wait, I'm gonna get us some drinks to celebrate this." Ruki ran out of the room to go to the vending maching in the hall.

"I'm so proud of us." Kai said, smiling.

"We still don't know if it's pink, though." I said, softly.

I went to the cupboard and pulled out three glasses then set them on the table.

"I'm back." Ruki came back with three sodas.

We poured them into glasses.

"Okay, time to see how it went." I was the one who poured the substance into a special glass, and it was pink!

"Yes!" Kai and I shouted at the same time.

I noticed that Ruki was staring out the window for some reason, but I didn't see anyone familiar passing by.

"Let's celebrate!" Kai said excitedly and then we bumped our glasses together and then we drank the whole thing in one go.

"Weird." Ruki said as he shook his head, and then his eyes were set upon the window. "Oh, there's Reita. I'm gonna go say hi!"

"Did he just jump through the window? How eager was he to say hi to him?" Kai said, amused. "Did he finally realize his love for the guy? Haha."

But it didn't matter right now.

"I'm gonna put the love potion awa..." I looked down to pick up an empty glass with sparkling liquid inside of what was left of it next to a glass filled with soda.

"Umm...Kai." I said with an unsteady voice.

"What?" He asked, still staring at Ruki running towards Reita with quite a speed.

"We have a slight problem..." It was rather a big one, though.

"What kind of problem?" Kai frowned.

"...Ruki just drank our homework assignment kind of problem." I said as he paled.

"Oh biscuits."


	9. Accidentally in Love

**Kai's POV**

We gaped as Ruki rushed towards Reita, and at the same time we realized that he was the first person Ruki saw after drinking the love potion.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I ran to the window just to get through it, and paled at what I saw.

Ruki looked all flirty with Reita, and gestured with his hand for him to lean over.

"Oh no, he's going for the face!" I whispered to myself. "Ruki, don't go for the face!"

I wasn't there in time to stop Ruki from kissing Reita. ON. THE. MOUTH.

Their lips clashed, as Ruki pulled Reita closer, and grabbed onto his cheeks.

"Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no."

"Did Ruki just kiss Reita? Pfff, bwahahaha." Maya snorted.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY, MAYA."

Wait a second, when did Maya get here?

Ruki was blushing like crazy.

As their lips parted, Ruki gazed into Reita's eyes, completely enamored with the view.

"I love you." Ruki said with complete confidence that shocked every single person here.

Ruki was rarely confident, and this right here was weird behaviour.

"What?" Reita looked completely doumbfounded.

"RUKI!!!! Please come back to us." I lost my cool here for a moment.

"You're even more handsome up close." Ruki blurted out, completely ignoring me in the process. "I want more of you, I want to succumb to you, Reita. Dominate me completely."

Even I blushed at all those embarrassing things Ruki just said.

"Umm, where did this even come from?" Reita frowned, in no way affected by Ruki's behaviour. "Wait, your eyes."

He didn't seem even moved by Ruki's actions. Like at all.

"The truth is..." I started, but when I wanted to finish, Ruki threw himself at Reita so suddenly, he made Reita fall to the ground.

For some reason Ruki took off his blouse, and threw it away.

"How shameless!" I shouted as I ran towards him.

"I want to feel good." Ruki purred, leaning in closer, almost touching Reita's lips again. "With you." He whispered.

"RUKI NO!!" I grabbed his waist, but he clutched to Reita for dear life, and wouldn't let go. "Ruki, stop this madness!!"

"NEVER." He hissed back at me, like an irritated cat.

"Ummm." Reita didn't even struggle with our friend.

Maya casually walked over to Reita and crouched down.

"Sorry about that. You see, our Ruki here accidentally drank a love potion, which was Kai's and mine homework assignment, and it so happened that he was looking through the window and saw you after the accident happened, making him fall in love."

"That explains why his eyes are glowing pink." With that said, Reita automatically stood up and with ease and put Ruki on the ground. "You're not in love with me. Not for real at least."

Eh? How did he manage to calm Ruki so easily?

Ruki was staring at Reita, speechless.

And the most mysterious thing was that he didn't think twice about Ruki's behaviour, and it didn't affect him in any way. He didn't even blush or anything.

Just what is wrong with that guy?

HE WAS A STEAMY LION.

ARE THEY HEARTLESS? EMOTIONLESS?

ARE THEY ASEXUAL AND AROMANITC?

Ruki hugged Reita without a warning. "I don't care, I love you." And pressed his face into Reita's chest.

Reita just smiled warmly, as if this situation was nothing out of the ordinary, and rubbed Ruki's head.

He really was a smexy lion.

"I know you might feel confused right now, but you have to drink an antidote." Reita told him, but Ruki didn't say anything.

"I think I'm gonna go tell the teacher about what happened. He needs to prepare an antidote." Maya said, but felt too uneasy to just walk back to school.

"Hey, Ruki, can you come back to school?" I called out to my friend, but it seemed as if he was deaf to whatever we said to him.

He just clung to Reita and didn't want to let go.

Before we were able to do anything, Ruki took a step back, gently grabbed Reita's wrist, pulled it over to kiss it, and then that idiot pulled on it with all his force before he kicked the back of Reita's knee.

HOLY SHIIIIIIT REITA FELL LIKE A LOG.

But he supported himself with a hand before hitting the gound. Ruki then jumped on top of him, making the blond's hand slip.

He grabbed Reita's wrists and slammed them into the ground, right above his head.

"Oh my glob! Cheese and fries! Are you seeing this, Maya? Sweet banana peels, what is happening?" I accidentally grabbed a hold of Maya's chest in pure shock.

What the actual hell just happened?

"Oh fuck me, this is bad." Maya blurted out. "I'm gonna get the teacher!" He ran right back to school.

That was the right call.

From what I could say, Ruki's forehead was leaned against Reita's, and holy macaroni, Reita looked so amused.

"Umm, Ruki?" I called out to him, and he immediately turned his head to me, showing his bright pink eyes. "Hahaha, at least there's proof that our homework was a success...uh..."

"Ruki, can you get down from Reita, please?"

Ruki completely ignored me, and he went for Reita's tank top. He just lifted it, while Reita just laid still?????? Umm?

Why wasn't he doing anything about it?

I got over there, and as I wanted to reach for Ruki, his eyes turned to a brighter shade of pink, making me flinch.

"Yeah, I've got abs, nice, huh?" Reita raised his upper half as he supported himself on his elbows.

And Ruki, this idiot, literally, he just casually touched another guy's body!!

He had no shame whatsoever!

Maya, please hurry up!

"So, Reita." I decided to do it another way.

"Yes?"

"When are you going to do something about this problem right here, on top of you, HM?" Ruki was harassing Reita, and he didn't make a big deal out of it. How? Why?

"I think he's more in love with my body rather than me, haha." He laughed. "I honestly don't mind this curiosity with my body. Besides, we can't do anything without an antidote. As long as he's in love with me, he won't want to leave my side even for a second. And forcing him to do that might be damaging to his mentality."

Oh. OH. THAT MADE SENSE.

Reita knew what was happening, and he didn't do anything to harm Ruki.

"I feel a little sorry for Ruki, 'cause he might have a crush on someone, and that person could see him on top of me right now." Was he concerned about that?

"As far as I know, Ruki doesn't have a crush on anyone right now." I sat down right next to them. "I honestly hoped he would, but I don't know if that's happening, I mean a crush that would last."

Ruki didn't even look like he was listening to our conversation right now, he was too busy sliding his fingers down the outlines of Reita's stomach and abs.

"It's a matter of time before he'll find someone worth chasing."

"What about you, though? You're not mad that he kissed you?" I was actually wondering about that.

"I don't really mind if it's him, since he's pretty cute, but I wouldn't let this slip by if it was some buff dude." He smirked. "Besides, I have something to tease him about later on."

"Now I know your true intentions, you're so busted." I chuckled amused.

"Shh, you heard nothing." Okay, now I actually like the guy, and if Ruki fell for him for real, I wouldn't mind.

"I can't promise anything, haha."

"Damn." Reita snorted.

Ruki reached out for the blond's neck, leaned over and bit into it.

Reita winced for just a moment, but like before, didn't do anything about it.

HOLY HELL, RUKI, NO, STOP THIS. HICKEYS ARE BAD. NOOOOOOOOO.

"Doesn't it hurt?" It looked like it would hurt.

"He's marking me as his, isn't he just adorable?" I noticed something I didn't know how to feel about.

He didn't look at Ruki as someone desirable, but he looked at him like at a child.

A helpless child that had its whims and demands.

"Do you see him as a child?" I frowned.

"No, why?" Reita patted Ruki's back. "I did call him adorable, did that make it seem like it?"

Hmm.

Dear blob, Ruki was like a leech.

He kept sucking on Reita's neck.

FOR THE LOVE OF GODS, STOP SUCKING THIS HANDSOME GUY.

"If you say so." I sighed softly. "Will he remember this?"

"Hell yeah." What?

I knew that it was my homework assignment, but I didn't read that bit.

"You're kidding, right?" It couldn't be happening.

"Unfortunately no." That made me wonder, what would be Ruki's reaction afterwards? "He's a big boy, he can handle this."

Could he really, though?

"By the way, when did he pierce his ears?" Reita took a good look at Ruki's ears. "They look pretty good on him."

"You don't want to know."

\-------------------------------

**Ruki's POV**

My head was spinning, but I didn't care.

He was in my grasp.

He was all that I needed.

My heart skipped a beat again and again, and I was in love with this feeling.

I didn't want it to ever end.

All of him belongs to me.

All of me belongs to him.

Nothing else mattered.

Just him.

"Ruki, you doing fine?" Kai.

Kai?

Yes, Kai.

????????????

I want him to dominate me.

Make me submit to you.

No.

No?

Why did I want him so badly?

I was in love.

I want to taint his soul.

I want to corrupt him.

I want to--

"Ruki." His gentle voice was calling out to me, but it didn't reach.

I stood up, and walked away.

My body was in so much pain, but my head was the worst.

It felt as if I was pulling away from something.

My heart was left with a hole.

Then it disappeared.

My hand was gripped and I was pulled towards someone.

"Where are you going?" It was him.

My heart fluttered at our reunion.

"One more." I pleaded. "Just one more."

In the distance I heard people calling out my name, but I wanted just him.

"Alright." He leaned forward as I stood on my tiptoes.

It was a sweet kiss.

The last thing I remembered, was that he gave me a drink. And then I passed out.

\--------

I felt lightheaded.

I blinked repeatedly before realizing what was happening around me at the moment.

"Ruki, you alright?" Kai's head peeked right in front of my face.

"Yeah, uhh, what happened?" I couldn't remember anything at all.

"You don't remember?" Maya showed up from the other side of the bed.

Bed? Was I in bed?

"You drank our love potion and fell in love with Reita." Maya explained as I paled. "By the way, the teacher said we did a good job and gave us a high grade! Though we were scolded for not being careful."

"That's not something you should tell someone who drank that." Kai scolded the other.

I had a flash of memories and felt this sudden embarrassment.

"Oh no." I felt faint again. "What have I done?"

"You know, I think he just remembered." Maya slowly retreated. "Haha, it wasn't our fault, just so you know."

"We're really sorry, Ruki. But Reita didn't seem angry at all." Was that supposed to make me feel better about this, Kai!?

"I wasted my first kiss!!" Forget about that, I gave a hickey to Reita!

My face went completely red.

How embarrassing, he will definitely use this against me...

"Sorry, Ruki." Kai really did look like he was sorry, Maya, not so much.

"Look on the bright side, you made out with a hunk." Maya raised his thumb up as I glared daggers at him, not being able to hide this embarrassment. "Technically you did have a crush on him, so I guess it's not that bad."

Reita's lips on top of my lips. I blushed just thinking about it.

And his body. His gorgeous body which I defiled.

My heart was acting weirdly.

"Ruki?" Kai leaned over to look at me more closely. "Your eyes are back to normal, so you have to be alright."

Feeling his body felt so good.

What was I even thinking about!?

We kissed. We actually kissed.

Holy hell, my heart was going bonkers.

I groaned before hiding under the covers. "How embarrassing." How could I ever show my face in front of Reita now?

"Teacher?" I heard Kai, before pulling down the covers.

"Hi, how are you doing, Matsumoto-kun?" The teacher asked.

"Humiliated." I groaned. "My life is practically over."

"Your eyes are back to normal, and you don't want to go over to kiss that boy, so I guess the antidote worked perfectly." Every single word was like a stab to my back. Stop, just stop. "I know it's embarrassing what happened, but that boy was okay with that, so I guess it's not that bad."

The fact that he didn't mind was even worse!

"Where am I anyway?"

"In the infirmary." Kai informed me.

"If you need to lay down some more, then please do so." The teacher said. "If you feel any more after effects, please come find me immediately, got it?"

I nodded my head.

"Alright." With that said, he left the room.

"So, you had this wonderful time with a hunk, and you're telling me that you don't feel anything, other than humiliation of course, towards this hot stuff?" Maya looked at me with disbelief on his face. "Unbelievable."

"Give him some rest, Maya." Kai scolded him.

"I mean, a tiny bit of affection would be sufficient. I'm sure there's some hidden behind this empty shell of yours." He was leaning over too close. "Did you see his face? It's gorgeous, right? Your type."

There it was, I blushed.

"Oh?" Maya smiled in a very very creppy way.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Could it be that the love potion actually cured you of your one time crushes, and made you crush on just this one person?" He asked, making me feel threatened. "Or it could be some after effects, but who cares. You like Reita."

"No, I don't." I protested as I crossed my arms.

"It's not like I think about his body in that way, or the way my fingers so pleasantly caressed his perfectly shaped abs, okay?" Wait, what did I just say?

"Ruki, are you in love?" Kai gasped. "Oh my, oh my! You are!"

"Or it could be an after effect." Maya repeated. "But closeness with him made you like him more in particular, hm?"

"No." I huffed.

It meant nothing when my butt made him have a boner. I blushed just thinking about it.

No, no, no. He was a hottie, but I couldn't be in love with him.

He had such delicate and soft lips.

I wanted to melt under him.

Wait.

"Snap out of it! Abort! Abort!" I slapped myself.

"He's in denial." Maya snickered. "But he's definitely feeling something for Reita."

Maya lowered his hand towards Kai.

"Heck yeah." And Kai high fived it.

"I am not in love with Reita. It's absurd!" I sat up. "You're just using my embarrassment to make a statement."

"Think about Reita. HA you smiled!" Kai said and got his results immediately.

"I like him?" I frowned, unsure.

"Yep." He nodded his head.

"I don't like Reita." I protested.

"Yes you do." Maya smiled.

"Damn it." This wasn't really happening, was it?

Maybe they were wrong, what if those were only the after effects?

"What if it's all a lie, though?" I huffed.

"Then it's that." Maya shrugged. "I do hope it's not, though. Let's wait till tomorrow and see for ourselves."

\-------------------------------

**Maya's POV**

That same night Ruki was freaking out a lot before he exhausted himself completely and went to sleep.

Morning came and I was ready to see if Ruki was still in fact in love, or rather still has a crush on Reita.

We stepped into the school and headed towards our classroom.

Kai and I secretely hoped we would walk into Reita, but we didn't see him anywhere.

"I know what you're thinking." Ruki said, clearly annoyed. "I'm not having any of it. I'm not in love with Reita."

"That's what she said." Kai snickered.

"Kai, no. You don't even..." Maya shook his head. "Please stop."

Ruki was the first one to almost run into the classroom.

I was about to say something to Kai, but I was suddenly harshly pulled into someone's direction.

"Did I see you somewhere?" In front of me was the same person I saw some time ago.

And by that, I meant the one who was apparently a hipster dragon and bumped into me first time I saw him.

"That kinda hurt." I said, smiling as my heart raced. "Please do that again."

"Maya, Maya, Maya, oh my glob, what are you doing?" Kai quickly made his way towards us.

"Hm." He didn't say anything more, just walked away.

That was odd.

"Who was that?" Kai whispered to me.

"I have no idea what is his name." I pulled Kai with me to the classroom. "But maybe I'd like to know."

"Maya, please tell me you're not thinking of doing something stupid." Kai sounded not so amused. "Is this because you don't know him?"

"It's because he was so rough." I said, while smiling evilly.

"There it is. You can't do that, Maya." Was Kai trying to beat some sense into me? "You just can't. Besides, you have a boyfriend, don't you?"

"You're no fun." I whined.

"It's because I worry."

I smiled at that. "I know."

First class was math. The teacher was giving our tests back.

This classroom had conveniently 4 person desks so we were able to sit together with Uruha.

I got my test back and looked at my score.

52%, I seriously thought I did worse.

I had Kai and Ruki on both of my sides, and when I looked at Kai who had 41%, he was looking at his test in disbelief, but not for his grade, but rather this subject. Well, maybe the grade, too.

My eyes went towards Ruki's score who had 25%.

"Math is so stupid, this shit is impossible to pass." Ruki mumbled under his nose. "It should just go to hell for all I care. Ugh."

"Hey, Uruha, what did you get?" I asked the one sitting next to Ruki.

"95% I can't believe 5 more percent and I would get 100. So unbelievable." He said, annoyed.

He was unbelievable. How the hell did he score 95%?

Fuck, this is impossible.

"You're gonna do better next time." I heard from the desk before us, at which Shou was sitting.

"Tell that to my grade." Shou sighed heavily. "How the hell did I just score 25%? I'm smarter than that."

Ruki snorted next to me.

He probably heard that.

"So stupid to only get 25%, haha." Ruki giggled to himself.

"Let me remind you that you're no better." I pointed at his score as he glared at me in return. "What? I'm just telling the truth."

"Said mister 52%." Uruha commented.

"This is proud mister 52% to you." I said, amused. "It's a good grade."

40% is a passing grade. I had 52%. I did awesome.

"You shut up 95% nerd." Ruki huffed at Uruha. "I wish I had 52%. Instead I only have this..."

"I'd rather be called nerd than stupid." Uruha snorted.

"You take that back." Ruki growled back at him. "I'm no good at math, but I'm not stupid, hmph."

"Kai, are you not going to say anything?" I looked at him, and he made an expression as if he was about to cry. "Kai?"

"I can't believe it I passed." He mumbled under his nose. "Oh my, this is a joyous day indeed."

"Okay." I will pretend I heard nothing.

After Ruki and Uruha stabbed themselves repeatedly with pens and pencils through the whole class, they finally came to an understanding on their way to the infirmary.

Those idiots used force and were currently bleeding.

Kai was still in a daze, not believing he passed the test. I know, because he was still fully conscious despite two bleeding friends.

As we made a turn, an unexpected person came into view.

None other than Reita himself.

Once Ruki noticed him, he stopped in his tracks and his whole face turned red.

That was not yet convincing.

"Ruki?" Uruha called out to him, but he didn't listen, or chose not to.

His hand was clearly very much bleeding, and Reita seemed to notice that as he pulled something out of his pocket in the jacket. It was a handkerchief.

"Hey, you're bleeding so--" He wasn't able to finish as Ruki took another step back. "If it's about yesterday, it's fine, you know?"

Oh Reita, you have no idea how wrong you are.

"What happened yesterday?" Uruha questioned.

Kai's gaze went up, trying to not look at blood.

"Nothing!" Ruki walked past Reita, and sped up.

Reita just turned around, but Ruki was nowhere to be seen anymore.

"Is he alright?" He asked, concerned.

"No, but he will be." That was it. "Don't worry about it, we have it covered." In fact we didn't.

"Alright then." He looked back one more time before going away.

"So, out with it, what happened yesterday." Uruha demanded the answer, as we once again were on our way to the infirmary. "Did that guy do something?"

"Ruki accidentally drank love potion and fell in love with that guy." Kai sighed softly. "We were shocked it happened and about what went on later."

"Do tell." He looked way more curious about it than he was supposed to.

"I don't think that Ruki would want us to tell you the details." Kai smiled sadly. "It was very embarrassing for him."

"Fine, but just tell me at least one thing. Did Ruki kiss him?"

"Heck yeah he did." I blurted out.

"Maya!" Kai was definitely angry with me.

"Sorry, I couldn't control it." We went past another corner, and Ruki was standing in front of the infirmary while clutching his chest. "I think he's still in denial."

"About what?" Uruha frowned. "Did he actually fall in love after fakely falling in love?"

"We think it might've happened." Kai admitted, hesitantly. "We don't know it for sure, though."

"Hey, Ruki, you're Romeo asked about you!" Uruha shouted, as Ruki almost jumped out of his skin.

He turned to us and showed how shocked he was.

"How is it?" Kai was the first one to approach him.

"My heart, it beats really fast. It won't calm down." Ruki really didn't seem to like that. "I want it to stop."

"I see nothing wrong with having a crush, you know?" Uruha said. "It is weird that you fell in love after the love potion, though."

"Okay, so blood on the floor." I pointed at the ground. "Go inside, now."

I was able to cover Kai's eyes before he was able to look at the blood on the ground.

Both Uruha and Ruki stepped into the infirmary and the male nurse took care of them.

The nurse was clearly not surprised it happened at all.

It was probably another typical day for him.

"So, do we make this official?" I asked, as Ruki glanced at me hesitantly. "You know, the crush on Reita thing."

"I'm not convinced." Ruki said, softly.

"Yeah, he's still in denial." Kai sighed heavily. "Take your time to figure it out, we're here if you need us."

"You do have a crush on him, or not. What's the big deal? No one will bite you for falling for another person." Uruha shrugged. "It's a, you know, normal thing. "

"Not for him." Kai commented.

"Yep, not him." I agreed with him.

"If you fell in love with Aoi all of a sudden, without a reason, what would you do?" Ruki directed this question to Uruha, whose eyes narrowed.

"I don't remember telling you his name." He was definitely suspicious of Ruki.

"Who's Aoi?" Kai asked, curious.

Who was that? "I heard this name before, where was it?"

"Hahaha, uhh, you know, you totally did say it. Multiple times, you know?" Ruki was not in control of the situation, that was for sure.

"I did not." This surely took a turn for the worse.

"A smexy phoenix!" I exclaimed as it dawned to me.

Of course, I heard people talk about him a few times. And Uruha introduced me to him last time I mistook them for a couple.

I was still convincted that they were a couple, though.

"He's a smexy phoenix?" Kai asked. "So you know a smexy phoenix, Uruha? How come?"

"It's my best friend." The other replied, unwillingly. "And I would never fall in love with him, he's like a brother to me. I told you that before."

"But what if?" Ruki asked.

"Why is he so famous?" Kai whispered to me.

"Apparently he likes walking around barefoot looking really sexy while at it." I whispered back. "You know, like untied shirt, showing bare chest kind of sexy."

I heard that rumour, but that name didn't ring a bell recently, and even after meeting the big deal himself, I forgot about it.

"I'd like to lay my eyes upon that." Kai nodded his head.

"It wouldn't happen. Just leave it be." Uruha seemed feisty.

"Fine." Ruki didn't want to let it go so easily, but he didn't really have a choice in that matter. Uruha was very uncooperative when it came to this subject.

"Being in love is a wonderful thing." Kai said, excitedly. "It hurts a lot, but this feeling compares to none other."

"Or so they say." Uruha blurted out as he stood up. "Time to go back to class."

\-------------------------------

**Kai's POV**

As soon as the last class finished, I ran for my life to the blackboard at the entrance of the school.

I was the first one to get there, and my oh my, there it was.

They wrote down the person who would be Miyavi's guide on Monday.

I read the name, and yes, yes, perfect. It was a complete success!!

I performed my happy dance.

Honestly, I couldn't believe that it actually happened.

Today was the happiest day of my life, other than the day I would be able to meet Miyavi face to face.

Now to the worse part, how was I supposed to tell him about that?

"Kai? You ran out so fast, what gives?" Speak of the devil.

"Uhh, you know, there was something I just had to see for myself." I played with my fingers and avoided eye contact.

"He's avoiding eye contact, he definitely did something." Maya you asshole. "Out with it, Kai."

"Uhh." What was I supposed to say?

"Ruki, your name is on that board." Uruha pointed at the place and Ruki checked it out.

He looked back at me with anger filled eyes. "Kai." That was an unpleasant way of saying my name. "The hell is this?"

"I...uhh..."

"When were you going to tell me that you motherfuckingly signed me up for this bullshit?" He was definitely angry. "Well?"

"It had to be someone who didn't have anything to do with Miyavi, so out of the lesser evil, I wrote down your name." I didn't have much choice.

"The lesser evil, eh?" Maya chuckled amused. "I get that. I would totally sabotage you, Kai. Mark my words."

I got the chills when he said that.

"See?"

"He totally picked the lesser evil, that's for sure." Uruha commented, then placed his hand on Ruki's shoulder. "Are you going with this?"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please." I literally got to my knees. "I beg of you, that way you can tell good things to Miyavi about me."

"Please stop making a scene, everyone is staring at us." Ruki whined.

"But will you do it? I need you to do it for me. Please, I'll be in your favour." I pleaded. "I'll do anything you want, please, just this once."

"You can always sabotage him." Maya snickered.

"Shut up." I growled at him.

"Fine." Ruki finally replied.

"Thank you! Thank youuu!!" I hugged him very tightly. "You have no idea how much it means to me!"

Flowers sprouted in my hair out of my excitement.

"I...need...air."

"Oh, sorry!" I moved back immediately. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, my ribs might be broken now. Your hugs are really strong." Ruki said as he patted his chest. "Just kidding, I'm fine, don't worry."

"Thank you so much for doing this for me." I couldn't be happier.

Orbs of light started floating all around me.

"I just hope he's not this stereotypical star, hate those types."

"He's not! I promise!" He was so much more than a star.

"Okay, fine." Ruki sighed heavily. "Now let's get out of here, I want to put on some normal clothes."

"Okay." I couldn't believe it, it was really happening.

I was so excited!

\-----------

Miyavi wrote something on twitter!

So happy that I will be able to attend Meraki Academy, can't wait to meet everyone, and there was a heart at the end.

Awww.

Just a little bit longer and I'll be able to see you again.

I need to write that down on my blog!

There are so many emotions going through my body right now. There was no way I could go to sleep.

The least I could do was spend my time writing about something I loved.

So excited, so excited~

It felt like a dream.

Wait, I didn't want this to be a dream, but reality.

My inner fanboy was screaming.

Ruki, you had no idea how grateful I was for this chance.

I felt like baking something right now, how silly of me. I would bake something for Miyavi when he comes, but I don't think he would actually accept it.

The fact that Miyavi would be studying at this same school was wonderful news!

I could make him fall in love with me, just me.

"I'm so lucky." I mumbled to myself without realizing it.

"Hmm, Kai? It's the middle of the night, what are you doing?" I turned around and noticed that I might've woken Ruki up.

"Sorry." Shutting off my laptop was probaby a good idea.

It was around 2 a.m.

This could wait till tomorrow.

Ruki rolled over to the other side and went right back to sleep.

I turned the laptop off and got into the bed.

That same night I had sweet dreams about Miyavi.

\-----------

Friday morning came.

I seemed to be the first one to wake up.

I sat up and stretched my arms while yawning.

What time was it?

7 a.m.

I might as well go take a shower.

Before getting up, my eyes turned to my posters and a big smile appeared on my face.

After setting my feet on the ground, my body followed to get up.

Ruki mumbled something in his sleep and rolled around, and Maya, well, that was a first.

Maya was actually sleeping with his right leg hanging off the bed and his left leg bent. His hand was on his forehead.

I made a few steps and heard a loud thud. When I turned around, I saw Ruki on the ground, but that didn't make him wake up. Like at all. He just kept sleeping.

He was one heavy sleeper.

I went to the bathroom, stripped and then took a long shower.

They wouldn't be up for some time. Not Ruki at least.

Though, somehow I was the one to wake him up last night, despite me being really quiet.

What if Miyavi was with me here, right now.

Wow, such a dirty mind I have.

I giggled to myself.

What if...

I shouldn't be thinking about unnecessary things.

Not like I had any power over what would happen from now on.

The only thing I could do right now is try.

And that was what I was gonna do.

"Kai, goddamnit, I need to pee!" Maya was banging at the door.

"I'll be out in a sec!"

\-------------------------------

**Maya's POV**

"What's with the getup?" Kai was the first one to realize that I put on some nice clothes today.

Ruki walked behind me and then circled me all over. "You smell nice, too. What's the occassion?"

"Shin asked me out on a hot date." I said, fixing my clothes in front of the dressing table. "I figured that I might actually try."

I looked good.

"Is your bad boy picking you up?" Ruki seemed way too curious about this.

"We have a meeting spot. In front of the gate." I went back to my bed and pulled my wallet out of my bag and stuffed it into my back pocket. "Do I pay, does he, or do we split?"

"We live in a modern world, my friend. You can do either and it's fine." Kai walked over to me just to pat my shoulders. "That's the beauty of it."

"I'm going out, so I can walk with you for a little bit." Ruki went to his wardrobe to pick his jacket up. "I'll be ready in a sec."

"Is he going to see Reita?" Kai whispered to me.

I watched Ruki spray himself with perfume for no reason, and literally pushed me out of his way to get to the mirror to fix his hair.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that he is." There was no denying it.

"Yep, I agree."

"What are you two murmuring about?" Ruki turned to us with a comb in his hand. "What are you gossiping about? Is it me?" He threatened us with the comb. "Is it?"

"It's so sad how flat your butt actually is." I blurted out as Ruki's face went bright red.

He turned his atention to the mirror again.

"I don't know, his muffins are pretty touchable." Kai said, then proceeded to grab his buttocks. "Mine are nice, too, though."

"Did you just call Ruki's buttcheeks 'muffins'?"

"Why? Is that wrong?" He tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Nah, I was just making sure that I didn't hear wrong." I smiled warmly in response.

"Enough about my butt, let's get going, Maya." Ruki grasped my arm and pulled me out of the room.

We went out of the house and headed in the right direction.

"So, how is Shin?" Did Ruki try to make small talk?

"I don't know just yet. I'm trying to figure out whether this is going to work." I shrugged.

He looked at me worried. "You're not sure?"

"Who would be in my position?" I sighed soflty and then pushed my hands into my pockets. "The fact that he said he will try bdsm with me doesn't mean he will like it for sure. I don't even know why would he approach me out of all the people here."

"That does seem weird." Ruki agreed with me. "But it's always good to try things out. I'm sure he'll be up to what you're interested in."

I took my hands out of my pockets and reached for the back of my pants. I pulled my whip from under my shirt and slammed it onto my other hand. "He better be."

"Ruuuki, hello." Some guy I didn't know came over calling for my friend.

"Takeru hi, this is Maya, my roommate. Maya, this is Takeru, umm, he's a swaggy peacock." Ruki didn't seem sure how to introduce this Takeru to me, interesting.

"Oh, hi there." Takeru grabbed Maya's hand to shake it.

"Hi."

"By the way, Ruki, I have your goods. You can thank me later." This Takeru winked as he shoved an envelope into Ruki's hand and was on his way again.

"Goods?" I asked, curious.

Ruki opened the envelope to show a bunch of photos. One of them was a half naked Reita on top of the pile. "Shiiiiit."

Ruki hid them instantly with a flushed face. "I didn't ask for this." He pouted then pressed the envelope to his chest.

"You totally look happy about it, though." I wiggled my eyebrows playfully. "Does he take photos of people you asked him of?"

"Maybe. That doesn't matter right now. I'm gonna leave you now. I need to get a hold of him before he disappears!"

Ruki took off, running in the direction that boy went, though I could clearly see that he wasn't anywhere to be found.

I was betting on Ruki trying to find a spot without people to look through photos.

I shrugged and then went straight ahead to the gate.

"Hey, watch out!" I could only hear those words before I was pinned to the ground all of a sudden.

That was so sexy!

"Are you all right?" Shin asked, as he got off of me.

Apparently I was almost hit with a ball that was coming my way.

What were steamy lions playing this time? It was never safe walking near the place where they played sports.

"I will be if you do it again." I snickered while getting back to my feet. "I mean it."

"...Okay?" He totally wasn't sure if I was joking or not.

I wasn't.

"Haha." I added before he laughed as well.

"Shall we go?" I asked as Shin nodded his head and gestured for me to go ahead.

"Where are we going, by the way?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"To the cinema." Did he just plan to take me on a casual date?

Was that it?

I swear to gods, this better not be a normal date with nothing interesting going on.


	10. Wingman

**Maya's POV**

It was an action movie with a bunch of explosions that I didn't see any appeal in.

Shin seemed to be drawn into it, as he smiled throughout the whole movie.

"You didn't enjoy it, did you?" Shin grasped my hand, entwining our fingers together. "I think you're not a fan of explosions."

"How can you tell?" I said, sarcastically. "Better luck picking a movie next time."

"No hints as to your genre of movies?" Shin raised his eyebrow.

"None." I smirked.

"Challenge accepted."

I felt this weird energy flowing through me, and then disappear.

That was so weird.

Someone jumped from the building, or the window of that building, I wasn't that sure, and that person landed in front of us.

It was a tall male with a black coat with a hood.

While the shadows from the hood covered the face of the person, his red bloodthirsty eyes stared intensely into my own.

He cracked a smile as he looked up. His mouth and chin were the only parts of his face I was able to see. "Found you."

Before I was able to react, Shin grabbed onto the hand of the stranger that was reaching for me.

"Tsk." The stranger huffed and jumped back. "With a bodyguard, ain't ya?"

The guy jumped back one more time, and I just stood there.

Shin grabbed onto my hand. "Go back to the campus."

There was a slight dizziness that I felt before I realized that Shin ran off chasing after the guy.

I felt goosebumps.

Who was that even and why did Shin mindlessly run off after him?

That wasn't the date I signed up for.

My head felt light, but after a moment it just got better.

There was no way I would catch up to them, so I decided to go back.

\-----------------

 **Ruki's POV**

I showed up on the next day at the meeting spot, but I didn't see Asagi anywhere near.

It was surely the time for him to show up, since we had to do our homework together. Now where was he?

"You showed up on time." I heard a voice behind me, that freaked me the hell out.

I jumped and then turned around to see Asagi there.

Wow, he has no presence whatsoever.

"...How long have you been waiting?" It did seem as if he got here before me.

Asagi pulled out his phone that had a vampire phonecase with a zombie figure strap. Okay, I'm officially creeped out.

"About 20 minutes." He said in a dark tone.

Yes, it was a very dark tone.

He spoke so slowly, too.

"Really? I got here 5 minutes ago, why didn't you come up earlier?" I was confused about what he was thinking right now.

"I would, but I was sitting comfortably behind that bush, so I didn't bother getting up." THAT WAS WHY I COULDN'T FIND HIM.

HE CONVENIENTLY HID HIMSELF BEHIND A BUSH SO I WOULD WAIT FOR HIM. WHAT THE FUCK.

"Is that a slushie in your hand?" I noticed it just now.

He took a sip from the stroll. "...no." And finished it.

I have... I have no words.

I NEED TO REMIND MYSELF THAT HE IS IN FACT A SPOOKY AYE-AYE.

"Let's get to the library and then head to school like we planned." I suggested and headed to the library.

Asagi followed me without a single word.

Upon our entering, we saw the very well known to me silhouette of the librarian.

We needed to borrow a book that would help us make an anger potion.

"So, who's gonna go and as--" I started but I noticed that Asagi wasn't here.

Where was he?

Wait a second, he went to the librarian.

How bold of him.

Wait just a second. Was he having a conversation with the librarian?

It looked like they belonged to one group of people.

They looked like they had a great time.

What is happening?

Am I in the right place?

Asagi returned to me with a piece of paper. "Let's go."

So, he was taking the lead this time? What?

We ended up going to the third floor, and without waiting, he called for the owl that brought us immediately to the book we were looking for.

He wasted no time whatsoever.

"Let's just go and have this over with." Asagi put the book under his armpit and once again took the lead.

He wasn't in the mood, was he?

Somehow, thankfully, we were able to avoid spending a long time in the library.

I did like that one thing about him.

We left the library and headed towards the school.

Every single time I saw this school, I felt intimidated.

It was a huge building, and it was taking a lot of space. It was spread out here and there.

To get to some rooms, you had to get past bridges which were outside. That's the kind of school it was.

And I heard there was a garden on the roof, the gardening club was taking care of it.

My inner radar was tingling, making me turn to my left, and that was when I spotted Reita.

I... Uhh, wait a moment.

What?

He was wearing a loose crop top, how the hell, what the hell. Ung.

His abs.

HIS MOTHERFUCKING ABS.

I WANT TO TOUCH.

NO. I slapped myself. "BAD RUKI."

"What did just happen?" Asagi stopped in his tracks to stare at me.

HE'S SO PRETTY.

NO, HE'S NOT.

BUT HE IS.

I NEED HELP.

"What are you staring at?" Asagi of course had to spot a group of people I was staring at. "Someone you like?"

"Nooooo. I mean... I don't knooooow." I fakely cried to my hands. "He's so pretty but his abs are screaming at me, and I can't, because he's so pretty."

"I got a little lost here."

"Just look at his perfectly shaped body, look at his horribly beautiful stomach that is made of rocks." I blurted out. "Those pants are a sin. They look so good on him, and-and that face, I just want to rip it off and hang it above my bed. Ugh, he's so dreamy."

"...okay." Asagi pursed his lips into a thin line. "What was that second to last thing, again?"

"That he's dreamy." I said, obliviously.

"Of course it was." Asagi kept staring at that group of people. "Is it the blond one, who is showing off his ridiculously good stomach?"

"YES." I admitted with a flushed face.

"Take it down a notch, will you?" He said in a very calm way. "Steamy lions are desirable, but don't you know about their reputation?"

I shook my head, trying to make my face less red.

"What reputation?" What was he talking about?

"Oh boy." All of a sudden Asagi started walking forward.

"What?" I quickly matched up to his pace. "Tell me."

"You'll be disappointed if I do." He said with a wince. "I'm not sure you should hear it from me."

"Tell me, come on." I stepped right in front of him, and he bumped into me.

NO COORDINATION, HOLY HELL.

"Ow." He whispered as he rubbed his chest. "I guess the correct term to use is playboys, or heartbreakers."

"What?"

"Sorry to tell you this, but smexy phoenixes don't screw people over like steamy lions do." He walked right past me. "Of course there are exceptions. But they really enjoy leading people on and then cruelly break hearts."

"Reita isn't like that." I protested.

"Are you sure?" This question stung at my heart. "They openly show interest, isn't that what this Reita did as well?"

"Maybe he's the exception."

"Maybe." He was the first one to walk into the classroom.

He didn't seem like a person that Asagi just described.

It had to be some mistake.

Ryutaro... Ryutaro would tell me if I was mistaken in liking Reita, right? He was a year above me, so he had to know.

\----------

After Asagi and I were finished with our assignment, we could finally leave school grounds.

Asagi made sure that our potion was in a safe place and told me to go ahead, because he heard about me drinking the love potion, and he didn't want me anywhere near the finished anger potion.

I was so tired, and I didn't know what to think about what Asagi said.

I would be lying if that didn't bother me a little.

Maybe I really did like Reita more than I thought I did.

Just thinking about him made my heart go doki doki, which never happened with my one time crushes. Well, more than once that is.

"Ruki."

I wonder if my face would turn red every time I would see him?

Would I make myself look like an idiot every time I see him from now on?

"Ruki, hello, you in there?"

I just saw him before entering school, but I didn't actually talk to him, so that didn't exactly count.

How should I feel about this?

How should I feel about him?

This sucks.

"I see Reita over there."

"Wait, what?" I said, looking around. "Where is he?"

Who was that?

Oh, Ryutaro showed up out of nowhere.

"Hey."

"Glad to finally get a hold of you, Ruki." He said with a big smile. "You're thinking about something way too deep."

"Well, I have a lot on my mind, you see." A lot more than I can handle.

"Wait, I didn't know you had your ears pierced." He gently touched my earlobe. "Did you do it not long ago?"

"Yes." I said.

"Did a specialist do it?" Ryutaro's eyes were glued to my earring. Was it that weird that I would have my ears pierced?

"Not even close." He had no idea.

"Someone with experience, right?" He was showing me his worried face now.

"Experience as a sadist, yes, with needles, I'm not sure." Well, I just asked Maya to do it out of nowhere, without asking if he had experience.

"...how was it then?" He looked very concerned.

"There was a lot of blood, one person fainted, and I was attacked with a needle without a warning, two times." It was a horrible experience. "It was scary, but not only did I satisfy a sadist with this request, I have now my ears pierced like I wanted. I may be traumatized for the rest of my life as a result, but hey, I did it."

Ryutaro smiled warmly, making me witness for the first time his smile that was breaking. "...how wonderful."

"It is, isn't it." I immediately burst into laughter.

He looked at me so confused. "You actually joked right now, right?"

"Not at all." I snorted. "But your face, this is priceless."

"Let me guess, the boy named Maya seems to perfectly fit the description. Am I right?"

"Yep." There was no denying it.

"Why did you ask him to do it, then?"

"I just wanted to save some money. Piercing ears is expensive." That was one of the many reasons. "And well, for once I wanted to do something spontaneous."

"Say no more. You sassy unicorns are famous for these things." He chuckled amused. "I am aware of that."

"Are you aware of the steamy lions' reputation too?"

Ryutaro smiled warmly just like he always does. "Yes. Does that bother you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What's there to tell? You shouldn't rely on this." He said. "Besides, the rumour is that you still don't have someone you like, or did that change recently?"

I didn't say anything.

"Oh?" The know it all face. I hated it. "Please tell me it's a steamy lion. No, it has to be a steamy lion, because you just asked about their reputation. It's Reita, isn't it?"

"Shut up." He knows. Of course he knows.

"I don't care what others say about other houses, what is important is my own impression of them after meeting them." Said a dope panda. This statement literally shows why he was a dope panda. "I think you should stop worrying about the unimportant things, and start caring about what you yourself think."

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" I frowned.

"It's bugging you, isn't it?"

"Maybe." I blurted out. "It's classified."

"You can always bring out the best in a person." What was that supposed to mean? "That's something sassy unicorns are best at."

"Apparently no one informed me of my new superpowers then, because that's the first time I hear of this."

"Do you like Reita?" Why was he smiling like he had all the answers in the world right now?

"I really do appreciate his perfectly carved abs and his ungodly biceps."

"...that's a good enough answer for me." Ryutaro inhaled air just to exhale. "Are you sure you're not secretly a hipster dragon?"

"No, why?" I titled my head to the side, confused.

"No reason."

\------------------------------------

 **Uruha's POV**

I saw both Maya and Kai standing in front of the class, but I didn't see the third shrimp.

I walked right over there.

"Where is the third wheel?" I asked, curious.

"Ruki skips this class because he's embarrassed of penises." Maya said with a straight face. "He totally freaks out."

"Hey!" Kai smacked the other on the chest. "That's not why he skips them, and it's because of you that he might be freaking out about them now."

"Do tell." I smiled.

"No, no one is telling anyone anything!" There was some weird shit going on with this guy as he was surrounded with some nasty black aura.

"Alright, then let me go get the twerp."

"He has a name." Kai said with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, it's twerp." I wanted to see how much I could tease him until he would be hella pissed.

I walked away looking for him.

It didn't take me that long to find Ruki, as he was in the cafeteria, munching on some chips, all alone, looking like a lone wolf.

I approached him. "I know you've been avoiding attending sex education class." I got straight to the point, without wasting any more energy on this.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, stuffing more and more chips into his mouth.

"Is it the sex?" I asked, seeing his flushed face.

"What?" He almost choked on the chips.

"The penetration?" I kept on going.

"...What?" It was a muffled answer, as he tried to chomp on the chips and then swallow them.

"Or the condoms?" Could it be?

"HEY." Was that a protest for me to stop?

"It's the condoms, it's always the condoms." I sighed heavily, as I was enlightened with the truth. "Or, is it what you're doing with the condoms that's bothering you?"

"Goodbye." Ruki stood up, put the pack under his armpit and ran for it.

"Get back here, you virgin!" I had to run after him, because I couldn't resist seeing Ruki's face when he would attend the sex ed class.

"It's not an insult if I'm not bothered by being one!" Ruki shouted back, as he made a turn after running out of the cafeteria.

"That's because you don't have a best friend!" I shouted after him, clearly annoyed because of the unwanted sweat.

"Even if I did, they wouldn't talk me into this!"

Through my perfect strategic skills, I made him run right into my trap.

I maneuvered so that he would take specific paths that would lead to the classroom at which sex ed class would be happening.

Just one more turn, and bingo.

Ruki ran straight into a mouse trap as the teacher teaching this class saw him, and that was none other than Sugizo himself.

"Matsumoto, how nice of you to finally show your face. Please enter the classroom." Sugizo gestured for Ruki to do as he says, and Ruki, slightly terrified went into the classroom.

Mission accomplished.

"You too, Takashima." I happily listened to the teacher and made sure I was the one sitting next to Ruki during the class.

Sugizo was talking about theory and practice, and many more things, and Ruki was just sitting there, completely embarrassed, because next to him was a naked mannequin, with a penis directed his way.

"Since some of you probably already are having sex with your significant other, why don't we start by putting condoms on dildos and see how that goes?" I was watching Ruki's reaction when Sugizo said those words.

Steamy lions in our class were all hyper, while smexy phoenixes gave dignified nods. Spooky aye-ayes looked very uncomfortable, while swaggy peacocks rubbed their hands together, ready to put on some condoms. Dope pandas looked at the teacher pulling out dildos out of a bag with uncertainty, and hipster dragons started researching dildos on their phones. Then there we had sassy unicorns, Maya and Kai seemed excited, while Ruki on the other hand, he was horrified.

As a part of dope pandas community I didn't share this uncertainty, it was just a dick, though. Nothing more, nothing less.

Each student got one dildo, and some of them were in different sizes.

I did get a pretty average one, but when I looked at Ruki's dildo, he got a massive one.

Ruki covered his face with his hands and started weeping.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be so much fun." Oh, did I say that out loud? My bad, hahahaha.

"I hate you so much, Uruha." Ruki sobbed. "You're dead to me."

"Don't be a whiny bitch, and take the dildo." I grabbed his dildo and put it near his face.

"I don't want to!" Ruki made sure he's away from it, as he pushed his chair back.

As our teacher was distributing the condoms, he was eyeing our table.

I watched as Ruki picked up his backpack and pulled an envelope out of it.

He pulled out whatever was in it, looked through it, and selected a few pieces of papers, or that was what I thought, and threw them on the table.

My eyes went wide when I saw semi naked pictures of Aoi.

"You asshole." How could he do this to me?

"Take them and take the dildo with you. I don't want any of this." Was he that desperate to avoid touching the dildo?

"Takeru actually took pictures of Aoi." I picked the pictures up, before the teacher was able to notice. "Even those when he's shamelessly walking barefoot without his shirt on."

Aoi was such an easy target.

"I'm gonna take them not because you want me to take them, but because this is not okay." I stuffed the pics into my own backpack. "And you're touching the dildo, whether you like it or not."

"Ew, no." What was that kind of protest?

"Matsumoto." The teacher came out of nowhere, grabbed the dildo and almost shoved it up Ruki's face. "I don't care if you're terrified of dildos or not, you will put a condom on one, or you won't leave the classroom until you do. Do I make myself clear?"

"....yes." Ruki took the dildo from the teacher, hesitantly.

"Good." Sugizo said, then walked away to the front of the class. "You can begin now."

It so happened that Shou was sitting right in front of Ruki, and when he turned around, he was holding his dildo and pointing it at him. He was snickering.

"You like it that much? Then eat it!" Ruki didn't take any of it and shoved his big ass dildo into Shou's mouth.

I heard Maya and Kai losing it at their desk which was next to us.

"Ugh, you imbecile!" Shou spat as soon as Ruki's dildo was out of his mouth.

He slapped Ruki with his own dildo. "TASTE THE WRATH OF CIVILIZED PEOPLE!"

"YOU TASTE DICK!" Ruki slapped Shou with his dildo.

I was cackling, not doing anything about it, because this was just too good.

"Ruki, pfff." I couldn't keep it together. "Gods, this is so funny."

They started fighting with dildos like with swords, clashing them together.

The whole class noticed and stared, while our teacher smacked his face at the unbelievable stupidity that was going on in this classroom that was supposed to educate, not let students fight with dildos for their pride.

"IN THE NAME OF THE DICK, TAKE THAT!" RUKI ALMOST POKED SHOU'S EYE WITH THE DICK, HOLY HELL.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS DISGRACE ANYMORE." SHOU STARTED BLINDLY SWING HIS DILDO AT RUKI. OH GODS.

THIS IS HILARIOUS.

Ruki blocked Shou's dildo, fiercely, and then swung his own dildo at Shou's chest.

The other blocked it with his other hand.

Ruki counter-attacked him, and tried to go for the face again, but missed it.

Shou got very irritated. "FLYING DILDO ATTACK!" He screamed, then threw the dildo at Ruki's face.

"Penis!" Ruki exclaimed, and then blindly swung his dildo all the same, slapping me in the face in the process.

"DID YOU JUST SLAP ME WITH A DIRTY DILDO!? UNFORGIVABLE." I growled and quickly put on gloves before grabbing my own dildo. "THIS CALLS FOR REVENGE."

Ruki instantly paled.

"HA!" I shouted as he tried to defend himself, but he had no idea what my target was. I ended up shoving the head of the dildo at Ruki's ear.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!!" All of a sudden Ruki bursted into black flames. His dildo turned into a FIRE TYPE DILDO.

HOLY FUCK.

I HAD NO IDEA HE HAD FIRE POWERS.

"DILDO FLAMBÉ." Ruki growled as he took my dildo out of my hands, making him more dangerous. "DEUX."

THAT'S FUCKING FRENCH.

NOW HE WAS EQUIPPED WITH TWO DILDOS THAT WERE ON FIRE.

"Whose ass wants to catch fire first!?" There was a slight madness in Ruki's eyes, as he spat those words, directing dildos at me and Shou.

Well, slight madness might've been an understatement.

IT WAS MADNESS.

We both turned white as a sheet.

"ENOUGH YOU THREE." The teacher shouted. "Matsumoto, stop setting dildos on fire." He said then turned to me and Shou. "Takashima and Kazamasa, enough with teasing by using dildos. It's an education class!"

Sugizo took a deep breath. "Just put the condoms on dildos in peace, please."

Ruki's flames immediately dispersed, and he gave me back my dildo.

Ruki sniffed, put a condom into his mouth, then shoved the dildo inside as my jaw dropped from pure shock.

This dick was so big and he casually shoved it inside his mouth like it was...nothing.

WAIT JUST A FUCKING SECOND.

THE DILDO WAS WRAPPED IN CONDOM WHEN HE PULLED IT OUT. HOW THE FUCK DID HE DO THAT!?

Ruki raised his hand. "Can I be excused from this class now?" He asked, with his face flushed.

Sugizo must've seen what he just did, because he stared at him, speechless.

"How the fuck did you just do that, you dildophobic freak?" I asked, as I couldn't believe my eyes.

"You can't. The class isn't over yet." The teacher replied to Ruki's plea.

"What a bummer." Ruki sighed heavily, defeated.

Another thing that I noticed was that Shou as well as I noticed this abnormality.

He just stared at Ruki with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Seriously, who taught you to deepthroat like that?" I had to know, I just had to.

"Deepthroat?" Ruki sounded confused. "If you're asking how I stuffed this down my throat, then I can tell you that my mom taught me this trick."

"Your mom did!?" I had a hard time believing that it was his mom that taught him this!

"Ruki, you've gotta teach me this later!" I gaped at Kai, who expressed his need to deepthroat so badly in a very excited way.

"Actually, it's not that hard." Maya also had to have his say in this matter.

He picked up his dildo, and just pushed the damned thing inside his mouth.

HOW THE FUCK DID THEY HAVE NO GAG REFLEXES. LIKE AT ALL.

HOW.

MASTER, TEACH ME.

"That's impressive!" Ruki commented, seemingly forgetting his fear of dicks.

FREAKS. ALL OF THEM.

"So, how did your mom actually teach you this?" This is ridiculous.

"When I was little, I really loved popsicles, and I was so excited about eating them. Once I saw my mom with one, and I saw her just push it all in, and I thought, wow, this way I can savor the taste more. And I just tried it out." Ruki shrugged. "My mom and brothers saw that I had no gag reflex when I did, and while my mom was impressed, my older brothers were horrified for some unknown to me reason. They told me to avoid people asking me to put it in my mouth, haha. How silly of them."

His brothers, they were right to be protective of him. I understand. HE'S SO OBLIVIOUS.

"My mom told me that I was a natural." He said as if it meant nothing to him.

HE WAS A NATURAL.

A NATURAL AT BEING SCARED OF DICKS.

"Then where did the idea come from to put the condom in your mouth?" I was just blurting things out.

"I think I saw my dad once showing my mom how to put a condom on a banana with his mouth. I dunno." He shrugged so innocently. "I improvised."

HOW OBLIVIOUS ONE CAN REALLY BE.

HIS BROTHERS MUST'VE GONE THROUGH HELL WITH THIS IDIOT.

The fact that he didn't do it before, it REALLY MADE HIM A NATURAL, HOLY HELL.

"You like dick in your mouth, now?" I just looked at his massive dildo, and he did the same.

That was when I knew that he just realized what he did.

There was a flicker of light in his eyes before his whole face went bright red.

He hid his face in his hands.

"...Alright, maybe let's get to applying lube onto the dildo now?" When the teacher said those words, Ruki looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and cry.

\-----------

As I was walking out of the classroom, I spotted Aoi walking by.

"Hey." I got over to him, and he greeted me with a big smile.

"Hi there, how was class? You had sex ed, right?"

"Yep." I said and grinned. "It was hilarious."

"What do you mean by that?" Aoi leaned his hand against the wall, as he stepped closer to me.

"There was a dildo fight." I almost snorted when I said that.

Aoi's usually light yellow eyes changed to a more intense yellow color as he smiled wider. "A dildo fight."

"Yes, then my friend used dildo flambé attack and well, things got messy, haha." It was was the best thing ever.

"Am I supposed to be worried?" Aoi raised his eyebrow.

"It was awesome." I reached my hand to pat his face, as a reassurance. "But then my friend who seemed to be afraid of dicks deepthroated his monster cock."

"He what?" Aoi asked, surprised. "Wait, that friend, is he the one named Ruki by any chance?"

"He deepthroated it, and yes, it's him." I couldn't believe it at the time. "Like he swallowed the whole fucking dildo. I was speechless."

Aoi nodded his head. "It does sound impressive."

"I honestly saw you once shove a whole banana down your throat just to pull it out." I didn't think that Aoi knew that I saw that, though. "You're not so bad yourself." I meant it as a compliment.

"Is that so?" Aoi didn't seem even moved by that. He really didn't mind that I saw that.

That's just like him.

"Do you want to eat lunch together?" Aoi finally moved from the wall.

"I don't know." I said, trying to tease him a bit. "I'm wondering if I want to."

"C'mon, I'll make sure your favourite food is on the menu." With the snap of his fingers, he had a plate with food in his palm.

One of my favourites.

"You have too convenient powers, you know that, right?" I meant it as in too convenient to please my tastes.

Aoi just smiled at my comment. "Any wish that you have, I will make it a reality, Uruha."

Another snap of fingers and the food was gone.

"I know, you've been saying that line to me again and again ever since we were just kids." I reached over to his chest to place my hand on top of it. "You didn't exactly change since then."

"I will take it as a compliment." What was a characteristic trait of Aoi were his alluring eyes.

They could reach into your soul if you'd stare into them for too long.

I always found them really calming.

"But seriously, you've been here two years longer than me, and though you were so far away most of the time, I still didn't feel like we grew distant from each other." I slid my hand down his chest to his stomach and then pulled it away. "Is this what being best friends is like?"

"That's one of many benefits of being best friends." Aoi poked me with his elbow, as a gesture for me to wrap my arm around it.

"I'm starving, you better satisfy me with good food." I said, jokingly.

"As you wish."

Ever since I met Aoi as a child, my mother warned me about him for good reasons.

Even so, curiosity won over me and we still became friends.

I knew that Aoi could've used his half to make me become his friend, to make me stay by his side all along, but I wanted to believe that I wanted to be his friend of my own accord, and that Aoi never dared use his powers on me.

I never felt as if anything was forced with him.

At times I felt as if Aoi's whole existence was planned from the start, because the two halves that became one in Aoi as a being, were too perfectly matched in this disturbing mix.

Still, Aoi never dared to do anything against my own will.

His defect was what kept people away from him, though he still had other friends, he was always afraid of using his defect subconsciously against his friends.

Those beautiful eyes of his were not only a gift, but also something to fear as well. I wouldn't recommend anyone to stare into them for too long.

\------------------

 **Ruki's POV**

Sugizo, our homeroom teacher didn't say anything when he entered the classroom at first, but he had a box with him, which he put on his desk. "Since the festival is right around the corner, time to talk about it and prepare things." He looked at the box. "This is the activity our class is doing during the festival, well, whatever you will pull out of this box, at least. Come on over, class rep."

That was when Yasu, our class representative got up from his seat and headed to the front of the classroom.

He was very confident in his walk. He was a swaggy peacock after all.

"Alright, let's see what we will have to do." The blond haired boy said before blindly stuffing his hand into the box.

We all were fearing what would come up in the end.

Yasu pulled out a piece of paper, and the whole class went completely silent when he unfolded it.

He looked at what was written and...

WHAT WAS WITH THAT FACE.

WHY ARE YOU MAKING THAT FACE.

DO WE GET TO BE STRIPPERS? IS THAT IT? TELL ME IT'S NOT.

Yasu looked at the class with dead serious face. "Cosplay cafe." He said, completely defeated, then added, "female edition."

The whole class gasped.

COSPLAY CAFE. FEMALE EDITION. WHAT.

"This is so exciting." I heard Kai say.

"I am totally digging this idea. This might be so much fun." Maya rubbed his hands together in an evil way. "I always had a skirt kink, haha."

Of course he had.

BUT WHY COSPLAY CAFE? AND WHY FEMALE EDITION?

I DO NOT APPRECIATE THIS IDEA.

Someone raised his hand. "Can me and my friends prepare the costumes?"

WHO SAID THAT.

That face.

Wasn't his name Shinpei? He was a dope panda.

"All right, we have volunteers to make costumes." Yasu sighed heavily.

"This is a disaster." Uruha moaned and laid down on his desk. "Just kill me already."

"You'd look good in clothes for girls." This just came to my mind.

"I KNOW." He used such an offensive tone. "THAT IS WHY."

I was one to talk, knowing that they would try to fit me into some weird dress for a petit girl.

"Someone has to come up with the theme and decorations." Yasu pointed out. "The idea has to come by me. I have to approve of it, first of all."

"We can do it." Mia, Shou's friend from the same house said. "We volunteer."

"Great, after the class is over, you'll provide me with all your names so I can sign you up to your activities." Yasu really didn't look forward to the cosplay cafe, it showed on his face.

He was so irritated, it was hilarious. "Now, I'm not sure if there is anyone here from the food related clubs, who would provide us with samples for the menu we would be serving. Any volunteers, though?"

Kai raised his hand. "I'm from the baking club, and I would love to help." He looked super happy, his hand was all around the place. "My friends can help me as well."

KAI WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, I CAN'T BAKE.

ARE YOU ASKING FOR BURNED MUFFINS, 'CAUSE THOSE ARE THE ONLY ONES YOU'LL GET FROM ME.

BUUUUUURNED TO A COAL.

"Perfect." Yasu nodded his head. "Now, who would provide us with some nice calm music for the cafe?"

Shit.

Asagi raised his hand.

"DENIED." The whole class said, simultaneously.

"I get where you all come from, but there are no other volunteers, so let's give Asagi a chance." Yasu defended him, that was unexpected.

"I think it's an awesome idea." Maya what the actual fuck, you sadist.

Asagi was cracking a smile under his nose. It was terrifying.

One of the steamy lions raised his hand. "We can collaborate with smexy phoenixes to give a dance performance once every hour during the festival."

"That is a fantastic idea." Yasu admitted as he nodded his head. "This will surely make customers want to come to see the spectacle. I leave it to you guys then."

"I think that is all." Yasu was scribbling down all of the things that were mentioned during the class meeting. "I will be supervising all the process and literally everything."

"Everything has to be approved by me before it will be officially used for the festival." The class rep turned to Shinpei. "When will you be able to take all the measurements for all the classmates?"

"I'm available today after classes are over." Shinpei stood up. "I welcome you to come today to this classroom. I will take measurements and will later decide which outfit will suit who."

"You heard him, people. This is mandatory. You can't not show up."

This is going to be a disaster.

\--------------

 **Maya's POV**

"I can't believe you actually made us go through the menu with you." Ruki face palmed, clearly not wanting to have anything to do with baking.

"I need you guys to taste samples, okay? You can help out in the kitchen too." Kai didn't seem to see the problem that Ruki had.

"As long as I get free food, I'm down with it." I raised both of my thumbs, satisfied. "I don't belong to any club, so I might as well kill some time helping."

"See, it's not that hard." Kai pointed his finger at Ruki, and for a moment I thought that he would stab him with it, but Ruki just took a step back. "Besides, you don't belong to any club, either."

Ruki wanted to say something, but he stopped himself in time before Kai noticed it.

Hmm. Weird.

My heart started racing as before in a very uncomfortable way.

It felt as if something was wrong, or I was interpreting it the wrong way.

"You are not running away from this, Ruki. We will make a cute menu." Kai patted Ruki's arm in a very excited way as orbs of light popped up.

"You know, cooking is a thing that has to happen as well, right?" Ruki crossed his arm and narrowed his eyes at Kai. "Last time I remember in the cooking class, I burned a pot and turned on the fire alarm."

"You're still gonna help, you know." Kai paused for a moment. "With tasting at least, haha."

"That's good enough for me." Ruki creepily giggled under his nose as Kai sighed.

I felt a weird breeze and as I headed towards the direction it was coming from, I saw something, or rather someone heading this way at an unbelievable speed.

That person had brownish wings spread across the hall, and his wolf ears were perked up.

He noticed me at the last moment, as he crashed into me.

Everything was happening so damn fast.

The moment he ran into me, he wrapped his arms and wings around me, and we spun before bumping into a nearby wall!

That was so exciting!

"Maya!" I heard both Kai and Ruki call out my name.

As I was still in a very tight, almost breathtaking embrace, all I could see were those bright purple eyes focused onto my own.

I felt so much of this pleasurable pain, that I felt my cheeks flush for the first time.

"Hey, you let Maya go!" Kai exclaimed, and started poking at the wings, even I could feel the vibrations.

The guy stepped back, releasing his hold on me, and moved his wings away.

"Sorry." There was so much confusion in his eyes, and I wanted to know why.

"Don't worry about it, buddy." I patted his chest with a cheerful smile. "Pain is what I love."

He just opened his mouth, but no words came out.

I noticed something very characteristic about him, and then saw how he pulled his sleeves down, but not even that could hide what he so desperately didn't want me to see.

"The more excruciating the pain is, the hornier I am." I took a step forward as the guy took a step back. "You're doing me a favour, big guy."

"You're into rough stuff?" The guy asked, as I was about to respond, before Kai cut in.

"Maya, no, you have a boyfriend." My friend reminded me, but I wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Very much so." I pushed Kai out of my way and, as that guy retreated, he hit the wall. That was when I was right in front of him. He couldn't escape anymore. "What about you, big guy?"

I saw a ghost of a smile appear on his face as he grasped my shoulders, and harshly pushed me away.

Without a word, he just left.

What the hell was that?

"Hey, big guy, what's your name!?" I called after him, but then the next thing I knew, he was gone.

"Doesn't he look familiar?" Ruki asked, as he held his chin. "He's half werewolf and then those wings. Those are not angel wings."

"Okay, does anyone else see a problem with Maya flirting with someone else than his own boyfriend?" Kai threw his hands in the air. "I mean, seriously."

"Chill, pumpkin." I said, as I tried to recall what was familiar about him. "Compared to my boyfriend, that guy actually made me horny."

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear." Kai sighed heavily in defeat.

"Purple eyes, I think I saw a glance of them when a hipster dragon bumped into you once, do you remember, Maya?" Ruki directed this question to me, but no matter how hard I thought I couldn't recall the color of those eyes of that particular guy.

"I don't know, maybe." I shrugged.

"That guy was a werewolf, though he didn't have wings at the time." Kai also added. "They're not angel wings, and not tengu wings, I don't know what kind of wings they could be."

"Harpy?" I blurted out, since that would've explain something odd that I noticed about him.

"Don't harpy have wings instead of hands?" Ruki frowned.

"I swear I saw feathers on his shoulder and under his sleeves." Which seemed odd to me at the time, but now it made sense.

"Well, then he's half harpy then." Kai stated, softly. "Since that's clear, let's get going to the cafeteria, or there's not gonna be left much for us."

Just as I turned around, I saw Shin running this way.

He stopped right before me.

"Hey there, did you see a guy with massive wings running by, babe?" He was reaching for my face with his hand, and I instinctively made a step back.

I felt as if there was something that I needed to ask him, but I couldn't remember what it was.

I turned the other way. "Maybe."

Shin hesitated for just one moment, and still was able to touch my face, before I was able to react in time.

He kissed me.

"He went that way." I pointed my hand in a direction that guy didn't actually take.

"Thanks, babe." And he ran off.

Babe.

What the heck? It's not something I will get used to so easily.

Ruki and Kai looked at each other before directing their gazes at me.

"The boyfriend?" Kai asked. "That's definitely him."

"You totally didn't introduce us." Ruki scoffed. "Rude."

They knew each other.

Shin was chasing...

...

I shook my head.

"Maya?" I only now noticed that Kai was shaking my arms.

"I'm here, let's go."

"He totally ignored us." Ruki huffed, annoyed.

"Just leave him be, let's just go grab something to eat." Kai patted Ruki's back as he pushed him forward.

\---------

"Are you going to walk with your shoes untied?" Kai pointed at my feet, with a demanding stare saying to tie them up.

"You can't tell me how to live my life." I huffed, then walked away from my friends who were still finishing their food.

Yet another lunch time with awkward teachers that have crushes on each other, I think, and never do anything.

I had to walk past the teacher's table and it so happened, that the teacher with the name Heath was heading over to the other teacher, he looked very happy for some reason.

Of course, me, being the idiot that I am who left his shoelaces untied, I should've expected the next thing that came.

I stomped on one of the shoelaces of the other shoe and started falling forward.

It so happened that teacher Heath was just there, and I bumped into him, making him fall on his crush as a result.

As I tried to get my balance back, I saw him twirl, and he landed in the lap of teacher Sugizo.

The whole room went immediately silent.

"Shit." I mumbled under my nose. "Sorry."

So, the teacher on the lap had a bright red face, as he was trying to apologize, but at the same time not being able to speak because of how embarrassing this is.

I quickly made my retreat.

I can still hear people being overjoyed about the happy accident, which I caused, by the way. I got thumbs up from some steamy lions I passed.

Well, I will take all the glory, thanks.

As I was on my way to return the tray, without realizing, I bumped into someone with it.

The person turned around to me, and I've got this deja vu feeling out of nowhere.

Wait, purple eyes.

Where did I see...

Something was missing.

Feathers?

"Sorry." I don't know why I even said that, but then I spotted his house emblem immediately.

Hipster dragon.

"...Sorry." The boy replied.

He had a mess on his head.

His hair looked like it could use some taming, I kid you not.

He was reluctant to look at me.

"It's you, again." I took a step forward as he took a step back.

"You've got the wrong person here." He didn't want to talk to me.

Why was he like that?

His tail was lowered and his ears were too.

"Say, did you bump into me before?" Was he trying to make me more confused about this than I already was?

My memories are turning into a mess for some reason.

I can't think properly.

"No." It was an immediate answer. "You've got the wrong person." And he looked away!

Why was he retreating?

"Hey, I'm not done with you."

"Maya, how's it going?" Shin got right before me, hiding the other guy who left the cafeteria.

"I'm busy." I wanted to get right past him, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, making me drop my tray. "What the hell?"

Nothing broke.

Shit, I lost track of that guy.

"Sorry about that." Did he think that this smile of his would make this all better?

Why did he even do that?

"Ugh, just get out of my way." I pushed the tray into his hands and left.

Where was that guy?

It literally reeked of hormones before he left.

Weren't werewolves more confident, though?

Just who was that person?

But he left, and I can't seem to find him, but he's a hipster dragon.

Did that mean that he spends time in library?

I doubt he would even want to talk to me, since he showed how unwilling he was to do that in the cafeteria.

But before, the face he made, it was different.

And why the hell is Shin covering for him?

\----------------

 **Kai's POV**

"Ruki, what are you doing?" I asked, seeing him hug his body.

We were on our way to have our measurements taken by Shinpei, and Ruki was not too happy about it.

"My body will be touched." Was what he said.

Maya just walked in front of him, grabbed onto his blouse and pulled it up enough to show his stomach, and then he just pressed his palm onto Ruki's stomach.

Ruki immediately flinched and started freaking out about it.

"There, it's been touched, you can go." Maya said, as he pulled away.

Ruki quickly pushed his blouse back down and hugged his body once more. "You can't do that, jerk!"

"Boop." Maya touched the tip of Ruki's nose.

"What are you two doing?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Maya is bullying me." Ruki did weird karate moves, while Maya just stared and laughed at him.

"No bullying, guys."

We finally reached our destination after some time.

We entered the classroom to see that someone was already putting on clothes before they walked out.

"Hello, you can go ahead and get naked." Shinpei informed us, without realizing what it meant. "Oh, that's not right. Well, just have your underwear on, haha."

I was the first one to take off my clothes and walked over so he could shamelessly touch my body.

"I almost have all the numbers." Shinpei said as he started measuring my thighs.

Why did he go so far down?

"Once I'm done, could you write down your phone number on this chart?" He was actually writing down numbers, my numbers on that piece of paper. "I will have to get a hold of each of you individually once I make the outfits, and make sure they fit and are comfortable."

"Psst." I leaned over to him.

He just smiled in return. "Yes?"

"Do you take requests?" I was just wondering.

"Is there something in particular that you want?" Shinpei looked like he was ready to listen to whatever I had to say.

"A maid outfit." I finally said. "A really cute one."

"A maid outfit, you say?" Shinpei looked at all of his data that he got from me. "With your measurements, I think that's the ideal option for you. Plus that face. I got you, buddy."

"YES." I threw my fist up in the air. "Heck yeah!"

"We can totally see right through you." Maya commented as he was taking off his pants. "Way to go."

"I wish that I didn't know why he picked that, but I think I might." Ruki sighed, softly.

"For a special someone?" Shinpei wondered.

"Yes, I want to be his slave, actually, but, you know, I'm keeping it at no weird levels."

"Hahaha, of course." I think Shinpei thought of it as a joke. "Write down your number?"

He gave me the chart and I put down my digits.

"Thank you, Kai." He pointed at my clothes, so that I can already put them on. "Next one, please."

"Could you guys umm, wait for me outside when it's my turn?" I was surprised by Ruki's request.

I was in the middle of putting on my pants, but I accidentally let them go when he asked that. "Are you ashamed of us seeing your body?"

"Yes." So straightforward.

"I want something sexy." Maya told Shinpei, who was currently measuring Maya's stomach.

"Pardon?"

"Sexy, like, umm, tight, and has this vibe going on." Maya started drawing circles in the air. "You know, vibe like 'come at me'."

"This is cosplay cafe." I commented.

"I'll think about." That was an uncomfortable answer. "Something tight and sexy. I'll keep that in mind."

Maya was done and wrote down his phone number as well.

"What about you, Ruki?" Shinpei directed this question to me.

"I want pants."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Shinpei chuckled amused. "Now get out of these clothes so I can measure you."

Ruki looked at us with intense stare.

"Is there something you don't want to show us?" Maya smirked.

"Is there?" Maybe that's what it was.

"Goooo." Ruki whined.

"Is it a secret butt tattoo?" Maya started giggling behind his hand.

"GET OUT."

Kai grabbed the collar at Maya's shirt from behind, and pulled him out. "I don't think that if he had a butt tattoo we would be able to see it, since he would still be in his underwear."

"Boohoo."

We waited outside the room.

"Did you know that Ruki was so shy about showing his body?" Maya asked me, as he checked something on his phone.

"I did notice that he would go to the bathroom to change instead the locker room when we had P.E." I didn't think too much of it, though.

"Do you think he's hiding something from us, or that he's really just shy?" Was Maya trying to pry?

Just thinking about all the times Ruki was shy or embarrassed made me think of one thing. "I think he's just shy."

"I knew you'd say that." Maya smirked.

"Yet, you're still curious, aren't you?"

"Well, of course." I didn't know whether he said that because he's a sadist or because he wanted to really know, or even both.

\------------

 **Ruki's POV**

After an embarrassing time with Shinpei, we were back at Berserker.

Kai was spazzing even more than he normally does, and it was not for no reason, since today his beloved Miyavi would come to our campus and attend our school.

The bad thing about this was that I was the one who would show around an idol I didn't really want anything to do with.

And ignoring the fact that all those crazy ass bitches would rip me apart afterwards, I did it for my friend who literally begged me on his knees. I either said no, and he would cry forever, or I would go with it and I would be left alone at one point.

We all know how that went.

"Okay, okay, so, um, tell him all about me, okay? Say what cool of a friend I am. And-and that I'm actually good looking and pretty cute and I'd go bonkers if I'd see him... You know what, maybe skip the last part." Kai bounced all around me. "Tell him all the good things about me! How I'm one of those normal fans, and how I'd be the best kind of friend for him around here."

"Aren't we bending the truth a bit too much?" I frowned.

"Let the boy have some fun." Maya said from his bed. "It's his crush we're talking about. You're his wingman, Ruki. Do your job properly."

"What wingman?" I glared daggers at my friend.

"You know, he asked you to be his wingman, right?" Maya got off the bed to get over here. "Don't let him know Kai's real nature. I don't think he's ready."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

I think it was time to go now.

"I'm gonna get going now." I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ruki." Kai said as I was about to open the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for doing this for me." He said with such honesty, I thought he would cry. "This is very important to me personally."

"Thank me afterwards." I told him, before walking out of the room.

Don't just make that expression and make me feel guilty if something would go wrong.

Kai you were such a sadist, just like Maya.

I was supposed to make Kai look good, just that.

I'm gonna have to not look bored, or he'll think I don't care, not like I do, but yeah.

I went out of the house and headed to my destination, which was the front of the gate of the campus.

One teacher was already waiting for me.

"Are you ready to meet a celebrity, Matsumoto?" The teacher asked me with a smile.

"Not really, but let's go through with this already."

A car drove by and the exact same person I've been seeing on Kai's wall appeared in front of me in person.

He had those big flashy black sunglasses on, even though it was cloudy today, and was already wearing our uniform, which wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Hello there...you." Miyavi lowered his glasses a little to have a better look at me.

Oh boy.

"Ishihara, this is--" The teacher started, but I cut him off before he would say my whole name.

"I'm Ruki." I blurted out.

"Hello Ruki." He had this smug smile that made me want to scratch it off his face.

"Well, Ruki here will show you to your house, and then he'll show you around the campus. If you have any questions, ask him." The teacher said. "I'll be on my way."

I was left alone with a celebrity.

Wait, was he eyeing the teacher?

Miyavi took off his sunglasses and shoved them into his collar, for them to hang off of it.

"Where is this famous Belladonna I heard so much about?" The whole atmosphere changed all of a sudden.

He didn't have this celebrity aura anymore. How did that even work?

"This way." We walked straight to it, since it was the closes house, and Miyavi seemed to look very impressed by it.

"So, who am I sharing the room with?" He turned his gaze towards me.

"I...I don't know. I don't live here." Where did this even come from?

"Alright then, where to next, Ruki?" He certainly did look excited about the campus, that was for sure.

"Over here." I didn't show a lot of enthusiasm, though.

How would I even begin talking about Kai?

When was the right time?

On our way, I saw Kai in the distance, he looked like he was drooling with many other students who were staring at us. Keep it together, dude. And there were so many heart bubbles, too!

He gave me two thumbs up and produced like a billion more hearts while at it.

I waved at him to stop it.

I know already, leave it to me!

Kai realized what he has done and then started gathering the bubbles really quickly into his arms and ran off with a trail of other bubbles flowing behind him.

"What is it?" Miyavi asked, as I forcefully smiled in response.

"Nothing." I blurted out. "Just waving to a friend of mine."

"From the same house?" He wondered as he looked that way, but all he did see was a running boy with heart bubbles following him, and people all around.

"From the same room."

Miyavi smiled widely at my response.

"So, you two are really close?" Why did he want to know, anyway?

Wait, that was my chance.

I'M GOING FOR IT.

"We sure are." We've been living together and been through things together. "Kai's someone I can really depend on."

"It seems really nice to have someone like that." He said, softly.

"You don't have a friend like that?" That didn't sound right.

"I've been a star for some time, I don't really get to have friends during my fame. Most people would take advantage of having a famous friend."

"I don't think that it'll happen to you here. It's rather safe to make friends on this campus than anywhere else, at least that's what I believe." I stopped in my tracks and sighed. "Just don't give them the celebrity treatment, because that sucks balls."

He snorted. "What did you say? Celebrity treatment? Sucks balls?"

"Yeah, it was annoying what you did there, when you came before the gate." I waved my hand at him. "With that attitude you won't get any friends from other houses. I think it would work on your house because there are only people like you, but if you want to have more friends, then I'd lose it if I were you."

"My fans love it, though." He smiled. "And I don't think you're a fan of mine, because you're still not all over me."

"I'm not into celebrities." I shrugged. Okay, you got this, Ruki. "But my roommate is a really devoted fan of yours. I'd appreciate if you'd say hello to him at least once, if not, I'm just gonna assume that you're that type of a guy."

"That type?"

I felt being watched. I could sense some of the fans hanging around and staring.

"Yes." I crossed my arms. "Look, Kai's one of the best kinds of people I met here. He's been there for me and honestly, he's more of a better person than I'll ever be. So, making him happy is something that I want to do. So, if you'd say some nice words to him too, that would've been wonderful. If not, I might punch you in the face."

"When did you get so fierce? I think I got lost just now." Miyavi laughed. "I'm certainly not that kind of person, not the one you think I am, at least."

"I do hope you'll prove me wrong, then." I took a step back and then turned around. "You better be more than just a pretty face."

"Is that how you flirt with people?" Before he could get near me, I started walking forward.

"I'm definitely not flirting with the likes of you." I huffed.

In the corner of my eye I spotted the blond hair I recognized everywhere, and then I saw him.

Reita was walking by with some of his friends.

And my oh my, what a view it was.

"See that? You don't even compare to him." I pointed my finger at them before smiling like a dork.

It would've been nice if he noticed me.

Wait, no, I was with a celebrity, please don't notice me.

"Your boyfriend?" Miyavi asked all of a sudden, trying to figure out which was I even talking about.

"No." Not yet, I meant, haha...ha... I don't know.

I was still new to this liking thing. How did it work anyway?

I sighed heavily.

"That's classified, okay?" He didn't have to know anything. After all, I never planned to be friends with him in the first place.

"Fine." He let go of this so easily.

"Before we continue this guiding tour, do you have any questions?" I wanted to make sure that he wouldn't complain about me later on to Kai.

"I sure do have one." He took a step closer to me, as he entered my personal space without my consent.

"What is it?" I leaned back, away from him.

His eyes seemed to glow as he smirked. "Are you single by any chance, then?"

Fuck, shit, what the hell, this is the opposite of why I'm here for.

Kai is going to murder me with cold blood.


	11. Overwhelmed

**Maya's POV**

I was sitting on my bed, looking through my notebooks to see what homework awaited me, when Ruki came into the room looking suspicious.

"How did the meeting with the celebrity go?" I asked, wondering if his behaviour had anything to do with it.

"It went...well." He forced an obvious smile. "It was...great."

"What did you do?" He definitely did something.

He looked at me terrified. "Why would you ask that?"

"You look like you're going to shit your pants any moment now." I said, calmly. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He almost exclaimed. "The thing is, I didn't do anything that I wasn't supposed to do."

"You told Miyavi to meet Kai?"

"Yes, I did. And he will." Ruki started walking all around the room. "He was happy to hear about Kai."

"Out with it. Just say it."

"But there was a slight miscalculation in our plans." Ruki stopped in his tracks and started playing with his fingers. "This is bad."

"What exactly are you talking about?" I wondered.

"He wants to go out with me!" I threw my hands in the air. "Would you believe it!? I have shown nothing but lack of interest, and he asked me if I'm single!"

"Interesting." I rubbed my chin. "It means he's into people who're not interested in him."

"What do I do now!?"

"Let's tell Kai." I blurted out.

"NO, YOU SADIST."

"He's going to find out anyway." I shrugged. "You did tell Miyavi you have someone you like already, right?"

"I totally told him I don't want him!" He shouted at me, as if I did something bad.

"Then there's no problem, right?" He did tell him properly.

"He said he's not giving up!" Ruki walked to his wardrobe and started hitting his head against it. "Kai is going to kill me. I was supposed to be his wingman, not his traitor friend."

"Relax, Ruki. You told him you're not interested, isn't it enough?"

"When Kai hears about it, it won't be." At the same time Ruki said those words, Kai walked into the room.

"What should I hear about?" Kai asked, as Ruki instantly paled.

I looked at my friend who didn't know what to say, and decided to take things into my hands. "He wanted you to know that Miyavi can't wait to meet you."

Kai gasped at what I told him. "Really?" Daisies sprouted all over his hair instantly and tons of heart bubbles started floating in the air.

Ruki stepped away as the bubbles mistook him as their target. "...yes." That was the truth so Ruki wasn't lying about that part.

You can't exactly lie if the person you're telling the lie to doesn't ask about it.

Kai threw himself on Ruki and hugged the hell out of him.

I just stared with sheer satisfaction, knowing exactly what was going on, and watched Ruki sink deeper into the lie.

If what I was thinking was right, and Kai found out about Miyavi's sudden interest in Ruki, would their friendship survive the ordeal?

After all, Ruki would never tell him about it.

What's worse? Having your practically best friend tell you that his dream man is in love with him, or finding out about it from the man of his dreams?

Ruki was pale.

I waved to Ruki while he was still in Kai's embrace when I left the room.

His eyes were screaming at me for help.

The sadist in me was enjoying this a bit too much.

Now, where was I supposed to go?

Library.

That guy.

Would he be there, though?

Lately my memories have been so foggy, I had no idea what was happening.

His eyes, I couldn't remember the color of his eyes anymore.

Were they blue? Were they black?

What color was it?

How could I forget the color of his eyes? This never happened before.

It was an intense color, a memorable one, and yet, how could I forget?

I felt as if I had holes in my memories.

As if I forgot some parts of my life and I couldn't figure out what was the reason.

Was I somewhere near a potion that one's scent would have an effect on my memories, and I didn't know about it?

My brain was desperately trying to acquire a memory. An important memory that seemed to be wiped out.

...

Why did I want to meet that guy in the first place?

Half werewolf and half harpy.

My whole body felt as if it was shivering for a moment.

There was this feeling pressing onto my chest that I could not identify.

It's been there for awhile, and yet I keep forgetting about it, as if my focus was directed elsewhere, yet it was still there.

Ever since school started my body experienced many feelings, things, and it felt restless.

It was craving something, and yet again I couldn't identify it.

Something happened.

Something must've happened.

When did it happen?

Should I ask my mom? She would've known what's going on with my own body.

But what if...

That boy.

I feel like he would know something.

The library.

I have just realized that I was already standing at the front of the huge building that I was supposed to go to anyway.

Would he be there?

I entered the building and headed to the front desk at which the librarian was sitting with an own on his shoulder.

"Hi there." I didn't want to talk to him, but he probably could've seen him.

"Hello." The librarian said in a low and creepy voice.

"Did you by any chance see--" I felt as if I forgot his whole appearance for a moment. "A boy."

"Yes, I've seen many boys today."

That didn't go well. "The boy, he is...tall, um, with black hair, messy black hair, and he is a werewolf. Half werewolf." That was my chaotic speech. "Half harpy."

"There are way too many boys that fit this description." The librarian replied with sarcasm.

Hm.

"His eyes, they were, uhh, they were..." I don't remember.

The librarian leaned over with concern in his eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"I think I'm gonna go." I took a few steps back before I turned around and got out of the building.

I saw Ruki heading my way.

He seemed to have escaped Kai's clutches.

"Stupid." I smacked my head as he approached me.

"Is everything fine with you?" Ruki asked, worried.

"That boy who bumped into me, how did he look? What eye color did he have?"

"Umm, he was tall, had black messy hair, with wolf ears and a tail. And his eyes were purple, if I remember correctly."

Purple, of course. There was no way I would forget about it.

"Did you actually forget?" Ruki looked pretty suspicious of what was going on with me. "Is everything okay with you?"

"Shush, walk with me." I pulled on his arm so we could get away from the library. "I need to find that boy."

"Okay?"

"Why do you sound so unsure? You're my eyes, for some reason my memory is going bad on me." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Does it have to do with your defect?" Ruki asked with curiosity peeking at his eyes.

He really wanted to know.

"No." I answered coldly. "At least I don't think so. That's not how it works at all."

"Oh." Ruki grabbed my arm and pointed his finger in a certain direction. "Isn't that the boy you're looking for?"

I looked that way and that was him.

He was in a group of friends.

"Hm. I have to talk to him alone, but he won't walk over to me." I pressed my lips into a thin line.

Ruki looked at me puzzled. "Then what are you going to do?"

"Werewolves, they're like dogs, right?" I asked as I started looking around.

"You mean wolves." Ruki frowned.

"Same thing." I found what I was looking for, maybe a bit bigger than I expected.

I ran over to a tree and picked up a branch that has fallen down.

"Maya, what are you going to d--" Ruki wasn't able to finish the question as he saw what I was up to.

"FETCH." I shouted loudly as I threw a stick in a random direction.

THERE WERE AT LEAST A DOZEN GUYS THAT RAN AFTER THE STICK.

The guy I wanted to talk to caught it in his mouth. He spat it at his hand. "I caught it!"

Werewolves. They were all werewolves.

Dogs.

I was right.

"What did just happen?" Ruki asked, not believing his eyes.

"I don't know, but I want to do that again."

The guy ran over to me with the stick.

His eyes went wide when he realized what he did.

His face was flushed.

"Ruki, make yourself busy." I ordered as he looked at me like at some idiot.

"Fine." He huffed and walked away.

"You." I pointed my finger at him. "Stay."

He didn't look too happy about it, but he still listened to my command.

"Good boy." I smiled widely.

His eyes really were purple.

"I have a few questions for you, mister." I started as his eyes narrowed. "First, give me your goddamn name, you nameless wolf."

"Aiji." Holy hell, finally.

"Second of all, what is your deal?" I huffed at him.

Aiji stayed silent.

"You bump into me, you treat me roughly, which actually arouses me, and you avoid me like fire. And what's the deal with Shin chasing you or getting in between us?"

"Isn't it you who's pestering me instead?"

"Oh hell no." I snapped at him as I took a step forward. "If you think you can blame this on me, you can dream about it, wolf boy."

He stood his ground, he didn't even flinch.,

"I don't know what's going on, but things started happening the moment you bumped into me that time." I shoved my index finger at his chest, repeatedly. "And you know what? I need answers. And you're going to give them to me, because if not, I will rip every feather off of you until you do."

Aiji just smirked as he grabbed onto my blouse and pulled me off of the ground.

"I can fly well without your help, thanks." I commented with a smile.

This attempt at intimidating me was a failed one.

"Maya!" I heard Ruki shout.

"Look, big boy, you can threaten me, you can even beat me up, I welcome you to do that, but I will stand my ground." I didn't break eye contact, seeing as it irritated him. "So, what's the whole deal with you bumping into me constantly? And your relationship with Shin. Tell me."

Aiji's eye twitched as he released his hold and I fell to the ground.

I landed on my feet, almost lost balance there, though, but I managed.

Aiji walked away without a single word.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" I went after him and walked in front of him, making him stop in his tracks. "Stop right there, wolf boy."

"Maya, you should stop!" I completely ignored Ruki.

"You and me both know I will not stop until I get an answer." I crossed my arms as I waited for a response.

All I heard was clothes being ripped before his wings appeared on his back. "Oh, you're so not run--"

He flew up into the sky instantly.

Damn it.

I'm definitely not showing my wings to go after him.

"Maya, that was dangerous!" Ruki scolded me. "What were you thinking?"

"Ugh, that wolf boy got away." If I can't get answers through him, Shin will have to do.

"Maya, don't ignore me."

"Shush, I'm thinking." I told him.

"Don't shush me!" Ruki whined as he glared at me.

"I will shush you. SHHHHHHH."

"You're unbelievable. I'm leaving." He turned on his heels and walked away towards Lucifer.

"Bye bye. Say hi to your darling for me." I said as Ruki stopped in his tracks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" He shouted right back at me before he started walking again.

He's so adorable when he's trying to hide the fact that he's going to see Reita.

I wonder if he actually figured it out that he's in love, or was he still figuring it out.

\---------------

**Ruki's POV**

On the very next day I was on my way to the cooking class to see that Hiroto was walking my way.

He smiled and waved at me before greeting me. "Hello, dear neighbour."

"Hi."

Kai came right over to greet him as well. "Hi there."

"Hey, so I've been wondering, but what is your class going to do for the school festival?" Hiroto asked with sparkles in his eyes.

Was he looking forward to hearing what we had to go through?

"Cosplay cafe." Kai was the one to reply to Hiroto.

A wide grin appeared on Hiroto's face when he heard those words. "That is so cool! I'm definitely coming over! You guys are gonna look so awesome."

"...it's female edition." I added, regretfully. "This is a nightmare."

"That's even better! I always wanted to cosplay some female characters, never had a chance to do that." That was not something I actually wanted to hear right now, knowing that Shinpei might call at any moment to tell me to come over for me to see what he picked just for me. Ugh.

"What does your class have to do during the school festival?" Kai asked, and honestly I was wondering the same thing.

"Super scary haunted house." Hiroto told us while rubbing his hands together. "And I mean every word."

"Okay." Kai didn't seem to believe it for some reason.

"You see, my fellow neighbours, we have quite a lot spooky aye-ayes in our class, and their ideas are truly terrifying. I kid you not." He swung his fingers at us. "They were thrilled to hear that we were supposed to prepare a haunted house. They were lowkey excited."

"Lowkey excited?" I frowned.

"Trust me, when I see lowkey excited I mean them giggling in a very creepy ass way." He nodded his head. "The rest of the class went silent when they heard that. They were literally plotting over there."

"So, what kind of ideas came through, if they are so terrifying?" Kai smiled.

"Are you two gonna come over to the haunted house? I don't want to spoil you anything." How considerate, but I wasn't having any of it. HELL TO THE NO TO THE HAUNTED HOUSE.

"Never." I said immediately.

"That's not my cup of tea." Kai sighed softly. "Thankfully."

"Alrighty, then the first idea involved walking up a platform with grim lights hovering over the ceiling, and you had no idea what you're stepping on. There will be bars on the floor, and when someone walks on them, bloody hands will pop up and try to grab onto your ankles, and you will hear moaning and chains."

I looked at Kai, and he looked right back at me, we knew that was the start of a horror movie kind of house.

"Another idea they had was walking through a long corridor in complete darkness with the song from the human world 'London bridge is falling down' sang by a child, and midway it will get distorted and ugly and it will fuck up your mentality. You will think that something will come at you, but that's not the point, nothing ever will, you're just going to think it's gonna happen every second of the way till you reach the next room. But the twist is, there will be some creepy ass thing creeping right behind you all the way. And if you turn around, oh boy, a lot of screaming will be involved."

I was getting goosebumps, I swear.

"At that point, when you're finally in the room, all the doors will be locked, there will be dim light directed at the centre of the room, and there will be something sitting in a chair, covered with black sheets." Hiroto smiled in a creepy way. "And while you will try to pull it off, all the lights will go out, and there will be glowing eyes on the walls following your every move."

"You will be too distracted by them to realize that the sheets you have pulled off were covering a person. He will grab your hand and whisper 'run' into your ear. The lights will be right back on and you will realize he doesn't have a head. The next door opens and you have to run."

"I don't mean to say it, but I will, this is so fucked up." That is exactly why I didn't want to visit a haunted house.

"Those are just a few of many ideas we are willing to use. The principal gave us another classroom that was connected to another room to make our ideas happen. He loved them." Hiroto showed so much excitement with the whole idea, and I was just standing here terrified. "It's only for the brave ones, so I bet a lot of steamy lions and sassy unicorns will want to check it out."

"I see Maya visiting this nightmare." Kai admitted. "I wouldn't be surprised if he went, I really wouldn't be."

In the corner of my eye I saw a familiar blond passing by.

When I turned that way, it was Reita, he was walking somewhere without any of his friends around.

I wondered if he was heading to his classroom, or was he going to skip a class?

My heart gently fluttered, making me feel more anxious about my own feelings.

Is this longing for him, or because he's a blond?

His eyes looked my way. I immediately looked away, terrified.

"Ruki, are you alright?" Kai touched my hand and I felt a weight fall on my head.

"Oh, wow." Hiroto stared at me with surprise.

Kai took the hand away. "I'm so sorry."

I blinked confused, not knowing why Kai was apologizing and why Hiroto was so surprised.

"Kai?" What just happened?

I reached out for my friend who stepped away. "Please don't touch me when you're having negative feelings, I don't want to make things worse."

"What?"

Kai looked down. "I didn't tell you guys, but if there's skin contact between me or any of you, your feelings show just like mine." Did Kai's eyes just turn pale? Was that part of his defect? "I wouldn't mind if you were happy when you touched me, but you seem so down, and then this illusion of a rock falling on your head with the word 'weight' appearing to be written on it... Those are not good feelings. I don't want people to see your feelings."

I had no idea that he could do that. But I honestly didn't mind. "I'm okay with it, don't worry."

"Hey, can you touch me?" Hiroto asked.

Kai did just that and bright orbs of light left Hiroto's body. "Thanks! That's so cool!" He said, excited. "I knew I was feeling fantastic today, but hey, good to be reassured."

"Wow." Hiroto had such a positive attitude to life. That was amazing.

"Oh, I gotta go, or I'm not gonna make it to class. See you guys around!" Hiroto made his way towards the stairs and left us alone.

"Are you really sure it's fine?" Kai wanted to touch my shoulder, but he stopped himself.

I nodded my head. "Of course."

"Something's weighting on your mind, though." I knew he was worried, but I had to deal with this all by myself.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, alright?" I asked as Kai nodded his head.

"Okay."

The cooking class went as always, it was a total disaster on my part, but I didn't set the curtains on fire this time.

That was a success.

We had lunch time, and I saw Miyavi heading in the opposite direction to where the cafeteria was.

I ran towards him, before Kai was able to notice my absence and managed to get in front of him. "There you are."

"You came all this way to see me?" Miyavi asked, impressed. "You're a tsundere, aren't you? You say you're not interested but you certainly are."

"I came to get you to meet Kai, like you promised." I took a step back, to stand further away from him. "If you try so much as to have eye contact with me while we're in front of my friend, I will burn your face off. It's a promise."

"So feisty." He commented as I smacked my face. "Lead the way, sunshine."

I gestured for him to follow after me and then headed towards my friend. "Hey, Kai." I called, just to make him turn around to me.

Maya was stepping the hell away from Kai, while Uruha obliviously stood next to him. He had no idea what was coming.

"Hi there, which of you is Kai?" Miyavi asked, as Kai literally bursted with uncountable amount of heart bubbles.

Uruha took the hit.

\---------------

**Kai's POV**

"What the hell!?" Uruha brushed his clothes and moved to where Maya was standing. "Wait a second, isn't that Miyavi?"

"Wow, that was something." Miyavi complimented me with a bright smile on his gorgeous face. "You must be Kai, then."

"Hiiiiii." A huge wave of steam was released from my body.

I was blushing like crazy.

Miyavi reached his hand to me and it felt as if heaven's doors opened up for me, waiting for me to enter.

I grabbed his majestic hand, to realize that in fact his skin was just as warm as I thought it would be. The perfect temperature.

"Umm, Kai, the hand." Ruki reminded me and I gasped as I let go of it.

"I'm so sorry." My sanity was reaching insane levels. "It's just I've been your fan for awhile now, and meeting you face to face is such a pleasure."

"I can say the same." Once again Miyavi graced me with an unbelievably gorgeous smile. "It's a real pleasure to meet one of the fans."

He acknowledged me as a fan.

My bae. My precious bae.

"Sweet pizza crayon, I'm the happiest guy in the whole wide world right now." I felt like jumping out of happiness like a complete idiot, but I didn't want to leave a lasting bad first impression on him.

After all, Miyavi is my idol, and I owe so much to him. I just wished he would look at me in a different way, not as a fan, but as a friend, at least, in the future, maybe.

It was such a silly wish. It would never come true. After all, he was a known celebrity.

"Kai, you have a really cute way of speaking, just wanted you to know that." The tone in Miyavi's voice was so gentle, I thought I would just start screaming.

Without even a warning, daisies sprouted all over my head.

"Oh, and what is that?" Miyavi looked very interested in what was happening before him.

Me.

He was curious about me.

This is the best day of my life.

"Oh, this is all a part of my defect." I explained it as calmly as it was possible for me. "My emotions show in all kind of bizarre ways."

"So, you can't hide your feelings from people?" I was so fixated on the conversation, that I just ignored Ruki glaring at Miyavi.

"Not all of my emotions are showing, but I honestly don't mind." After all, there was no shame in being who I really was. "You taught me that I should love myself just the way I am."

Miyavi blinked for one moment and then kept on smiling.

"I'm really proud of you, Kai." My whole body froze as Miyavi placed his hand on my shoulder. "You remind me of someone I met a few years back. His resolve was truly admiring."

"Just knowing that I remind you of someone you think of so highly makes me very happy." There was no higher price than this.

"C'mere." I was shocked that Miyavi wanted me to be closer than it was possible for a fan to approach him.

He embraced me.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY.

HIS WARMTH IS MIXING WITH MY WARMTH I CAN'T TAKE THIS. THIS IS TOO MUCH.

MY CHEST IS OVERFLOWING WITH FEELINGS I CAN'T CONTAIN RIGHT NOW.

I CAN'T EVEN.

I JUST CAN'T.

SYSTEM SHUTDOWN, SYSTEM SHUTDOWN.

ALARM ALARM ALARM.

JUST A COUPLE SECONDS OF IMPURE ECTASY COULD BREAK ME COMPLETELY. HOLY BISCUTIS.

"You okay, buddy?" Miyavi, asked me with such a caring voice.

It was a delayed reaction, but I smiled widely. "You don't even know how okay I am right now."

"Why don't you two take a picture together?" RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, THERE IS SO MUCH MY BRAIN CAN'T CONTAIN RIGHT NOW.

ETERNAL PICTURE WITH MY IDOL WAS ONE OF THOSE THINGS.

I COULD HAVE A HEART ATTACK.

RUUUUKIIIIIIIIII.

GOOOOOODS BLESSSS YOOUU AND YOUR BEAUTIFUL VIRGIIIIN SOUL.

"Sure." Miyavi wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I gasped.

"I'm taking a picture, smile Kai." Ruki was pointing his phone at us and I went with it.

I LEANED MY HEAD ON HIS SHOULDER AND PLACED MY HAND ON HIS PERFECT CHEST, TO ADD IT ALL UP, I MADE THE BEST KIND OF SMILE I PRACTISED JUST FOR THIS MOMENT.

"Got it." RUKI I LOVE YOU BUT I HATE YOU, BUT YOU'RE STILL THE BEST KIND OF FRIEND I HAVE.

"Alright, it was very nice meeting you, Kai. I need to get going now." He patted my shoulder before he waved to Ruki and headed wherever he was supposed to go.

"Did he just wave to Ruki." Uruha asked as Maya shoved his hand into his mouth.

"3...2....1..." Ruki counted as I fell down, producing even more hearts and steam.

He caught me in time.

"Yep, I'm totally in love." I sighed softly, feeling my heart beat a thousand times faster.

That was what it felt like to be in love.

"So, Kai wants the D." Maya snickered as he took his hand away from Uruha's mouth, who looked like he wanted to murder the guy for defiling his mouth.

"The letter D?" Ruki asked in a very innocent way.

"No, Ruki, oh gods, Maya what the heck? I scolded my friend immediately for even suggesting such a thing in front of Ruki.

Maya just snickered into his hand. "Teehee."

"Even so, nothing will ruin this day." I was like a living sun, so bright. "I need to write about this on my blog."

"You have a blog?" Ruki asked, curious.

"I won't share it with you guys, though. It's private." I nodded my head with a smile.

"So private that all the other fans can see what you write on it?" Maya raised his brow as I glared at him.

"Maybe."And a smile was right back on my face. "Miyavi is just so gorgeous."

"Shouldn't we be going to the cafeteria? I'm starving." Uruha pointed out, waiting for us to finish whatever we were doing.

"Yeah, let's go. We have awhile to walk to get there." Maya pushed me from behind to move.

Apparently on our way there we made a wrong turn and we were going probably the wrong way.

As we stepped into the darkest of all hallways, we could hear a strange noise that we couldn't locate at the moment.

I've never taken this hallway, so I had no idea where it led to, and the deeper we walked, the darker it felt.

That was the part of the school with no windows for night creatures.

There were dim lights here and there, but there was literally no one walking down the hallway.

When we made a turn, our eyes met something we didn't expect in our wildest dreams.

No one said anything, no one dared to gasp, we just stared.

There was this space in that place, and at the end of it there was a hole where a window was supposed to be, but, there wasn't any.

On that supposed window sill, there were two people sitting.

Not any two random people.

Hide and Yoshiki.

Hide was sitting in a very revealing way, with his legs spread, and in between them Yoshiki was sitting, glued to the skin of our alpha.

A crimson colour sparkled like glitter at the dim lights.

Blood was flowing down Hide's chest, as Yoshiki was sucking on it.

My cheeks felt as if they were burning.

It was such an erotic scene, too!

I HAD NO IDEA THEY WERE LIKE THAT.

They didn't seem to notice us, so we quickly got away from them.

"Let's not talk about what we saw just now." Maya suggested and I couldn't agree more.

"Agreed." Everyone said at the said time.

\---------------

**Uruha's POV**

I walked into the classroom with my friend, and the one thing that literally stood out was half naked Ruki with his stomach exposed but his chest was covered by a sleeveless turtleneck with two bells at his neck.

He was in the middle of putting on a frilly black skirt with lace.

Ruki stopped mid way as his face went completely red. "Pervert!" He shouted, as if he forgot that everyone here was a guy.

He quickly put the skirt on.

"You're a little early, but that's alright." Shinpei appeared out of nowhere.

He went to give something to Ruki and then went right over to me.

Aoi and Shinpei locked eyes for a moment, but none said anything.

"Why do I need to put on the suspenders?" Ruki whined as he tried to clasp one onto the back of the skirt.

"Because they're cute, and you're supposed to be a cute cat girl, Ruki." Shinpei said as he turned to him. "I'll be with you in one moment, okay?" He then turned back to me.

"Alright." I gestured to Aoi to move out of the way, so we wouldn't disturb the other two.

Shinpei went over to Ruki and helped him with the suspenders. "I look so weird." Ruki commented.

"You look adorable, but you're still not ready." Shinpei went over to a box that he had on the table, and pulled out what seemed to be black stockings and cat ears and a tail, wait were those black sleeves as well?

He put the cat ears on Ruki, gave him the stockings and the sleeves, and then proceeded to do something from behind Ruki.

"Ah!" Ruki squealed for a moment with a blush staining his cheek.

"This is an interactive tail, it moves on its own, sorry about that, if I told you, you would say no." Shinpei chuckled amused. "I didn't do anything inappropriate, so it should be fine. You put those on as well and the boots."

I was staring at Ruki while he looked hella cute despite his rude attitude most of the time.

I was afraid of knowing what will come my way.

Aoi was by my side, watching what was going on, silently.

"Now, let me take care of you." Shinpei went to the back of the room and came back with a hanger that was holding a colorful material.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Did that mean what I thought it meant?

"You're going to be a beautiful girl with a kimono and umbrella." He said it, he fucking said it. Fuck.

"I'm gonna see you in a kimono again?" Aoi smiled widely at the thought of seeing me wearing that again. "I can't wait to see it."

"You wore woman's kimono before? Or just a kimono for men?" Shinpei asked, curious.

"It was for men!" I exclaimed as I got up from my chair and headed over to my classmate. "Gimme that."

I took the hanger off of his hands.

"Will you need help with that?" Shinpei asked me in a very polite way.

Aoi stepped in. "I've got this."

There was nothing else for me to do rather than to take off my clothes and try this on.

"Alright then, I'm going to check on Ruki." Shinpei told us before heading to my other friend.

One piece of clothing after another fell to the ground until I was just standing in my boxers. "Let's have this over with." I sighed heavily.

Aoi helped me put on the kimono and as always, he was very careful not to casually touch my bare skin, and proceeded to make sure that everything was how it should be.

"Why do I have to show my stomach, though?" Ruki huffed from the other side of the room. "That's unfair. Can't I have the kimono instead?"

"Don't be silly, Ruki. This is the ideal costume for you. You look hella cute." I heard Shinpei compliment Ruki. "Does everything fit? Do you feel comfortable?"

"I don't feel comfortable, not with this." The other protested.

I turned around to them to see what was going on, and Shinpei was all around Ruki fixing his clothes and making sure everything was in the right place.

"Can you meow for me?" Shinpei teased him.

"I hate you, Shinpei." Ruki hissed at him instead.

I felt shivers as Aoi's fingers smoothly trailed down my sides. "I'm done." He whispered in a husky voice.

Until now I didn't realize how many accessories I had on me and how I actually looked.

To my surprise, everything was on point.

"Uruha, you look amazing!" Shinpei ran to me with a huge mirror to show my reflection. "Me and my team did a hell of a job."

I twirled to see how I looked from different sides, and I looked like a woman.

"Let me just do your hair real quick." Shinpei put the mirror to lean against the desk and started doing something to my hair.

Ruki came over to watch.

I heard a snap of fingers that made me turn towards Aoi.

He had this beautiful hairpin in his hands. It was big and colorful, and just gorgeous.

"Put this on him." He gave the item into Shinpei's hands.

"How did you do that?" Ruki questioned what he just saw.

I sighed softly. "He's half genie, Ruki. He can do whatever he wants."

My hair was tied and the hairpin was in, and I could see it in the mirror. But the hair, did they attach more hair to my hair? Did I get extensions?

It rested on my shoulder and went lower.

"Hold this for me." Shinpei gave me a special umbrella with many colorful images on top.

Ruki walked even closer to have a better look at me. "You look good in this kimono." He commented.

I just looked at him annoyed. "Don't say that."

"I have to state the obvious. It suits you." He kept annoying me.

"It's an insult to my masculinity." It really felt like it!

Ruki blinked in confusion for a moment. "Was there any to begin with?" HE JUST DIDN'T.

"HEY." I huffed.

"I wasn't sure, so I'm asking." That little shit!

"Now now, you two look so lovely." Before we knew it, Shinpei snatched a picture of both of us.

"Hey!" Both of us exclaimed at the same time.

Shinpei just smiled. "It's going to be such a good memory. You're going to laugh about it in a few years, believe me."

\------------

After school was over, I literally dragged Aoi to go with me get a hot cup of coffee, because I was craving it so much.

Once I had it in my hands, I could finally breathe.

It smelled so good.

"You know I could've just snap my fingers and you would get your coffee, right?" Aoi found the need to tell me something I already knew.

I shook my finger at him. "It's the feeling when you get a fresh coffee into your hand from an employee. It's not the same as when you do your woodoo magic to get me stuff."

"Woodoo magic." Aoi stated, unamused.

"You know, your genie magic, obviously." I shrugged and then dived into my delicious coffee. "I honestly could get an orgasm from this right here, right now."

For some reason Aoi looked so offended by that.

"Let's get going." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the park. "And please, Aoi, don't look people in the eyes."

"What's the big deal here?"

"The big deal here, you big idiot, is that you manipulate people as you please." I pointed out. "The part when you can't control it worries me."

"My father sent me special glasses that will nullify the dangerous vision." Aoi was kind enough to tell me, and I had no idea there were glasses like that. "They should arrive by tomorrow. My vision's been a bit blurry lately, so I needed glasses anyway."

"I bet those magical glasses were also available in contact lenses form as well." Aoi was wearing contact lenses right now, that was why he wasn't manipulating people more often.

For some reason those magnifying objects seem to block whatever Aoi's eyes try to do desperately.

But that meant that Aoi would be wearing glasses this time.

I never saw him wearing glasses before.

"I didn't ask for contact lenses." He sighed softly. "Recently they started to irritate my pupils. That is why I'm being sent glasses."

"I bet you'll look great in glasses, like in literally anything else." That was something I found interesting.

No matter what I made Aoi wear, he would always look good in it.

Sometimes it was something dumb, and I was so shocked to see him look in it so good.

On the other hand, he was happy to see me in anything related to clothes for girls. I didn't know why.

He was aware that I hated those clothes, and yet he was annoyingly happy about me wearing them.

"Probably." Aoi glanced at me very suddenly and smiled.

I found it so satisfying every time he smiled, because Aoi rarely smiled. Like I never see him smile when he's with anyone else.

Even when he's with me it's not that often that he smiles. And this jerk always surprises me with that.

Ugh, he's so good looking.

"So, what are you actually preparing for the school festival?" I knew this question would come. "Are you still going to say that it's a secret?"

"Yes, because the whole idea is embarrassing." I huffed. "Better tell me what your class is preparing."

"A samurai theme."

I couldn't believe they had such a good theme. "So, did you try on your new kimono?"'

He nodded his head. "I think you'll be satisfied."

"Aren't you supposed to be satisfied?" I chuckled amused.

I almost forgot that I still held hands with Aoi, 'cause when he let go of my hand, he slid his hand behind my back and pulled me close. "I will be satisfied when I will see why you will be wearing a kimono yourself. We'll be a great match."

I blinked. "Great." And patted him on his chest. "So I'm not allowed to change my clothes so I can go see you. Fantastic."

"Is there a problem?" Aoi's eyes stared into me with such intensity.

"Not at all." I didn't want to tell Aoi that our class was making a cafe, because he would definitely come and everyone would stare at him, and he would stare at me, and it would be so embarrassing.

"Uru, do you want to go over to my room now?" Aoi slid his hand onto my waist. "I'm free for one more hour."

"Aww, I almost forgot that you got things to do." I reached my hand to his face to gently caress his cheek. "Sure, if you promise not to come to my classroom during the school festival."

Aoi grabbed my hand. "Never." He pulled it over to kiss it. "I won't ever miss this."

"Great." Just fucking perfect.

If he's going to be as intimate as he loves to be, everyone will keep on saying that we are a couple, despite the fact that we're not even close to being a couple.

"Then it's settled." Aoi pulled on my hand and we headed to Belladonna.

I tried to stop him, at least.

\------------

**Maya's POV**

My phone buzzed.

'Come on over to Banshee as soon as you can. Room 238. I need you to put on the costume. Love, Shinpei.'

"I guess I've been called for trying on the costume." I announced the fact to my friends, who were doing stuff on their beds.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I hate my costume." Ruki huffed as he rolled to the side. "It's so not me."

"You said it's a cat costume, I bet it looks cute on you, besides, Shinpei didn't call me yet, I wonder when will he do that." Kai put his laptop away just to get off the bed and stretch a little. "I want to see the maid costume."

"Well, I don't know what to expect, but I'm curious." I took my jacket and put on my shoes. "Off I go."

"See you later." Ruki murmured under his nose.

"Yeah, later." Kai said as he was exercising.

I got out of Berserker and headed for Banshee.

As I walked to my destination, I saw a very beautiful girl that was wearing a long skirt with a cut up to her thighs, exposing her stockings and gorgeous legs.

She had this long strawberry hair and nice make up going on.

She was gracefully strolling down the path, making her the focus for everyone around.

That was when someone whistled at her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to the culprit. "Did you just fucking whistle at me, you prick!? Do you want to fucking die!?"

The beautiful girl turned out to be a beautiful feminine dude with a deep voice, what the heck?

But he was wearing a skirt.

I wonder if I would look good in that kind of skirt.

Hmm.

Oh, she, I meant he was wearing a uniform with smexy phoenix emblem.

This person was very much in the center of attention of literally everyone she, I meant he passed by.

Was that the power of smexy phoenixes?

Would I go blind if I entered Belladonna? That's a good question.

I might want to try it one day, haha.

Without further ado, I finally reached Banshee, after climbing stairs, so many stairs, too many stairs.

Ruki was here before, how did his tiny legs survive this ordeal, holy hell.

Okay, okay, that was why I wasn't exercising enough.

After a few moments I finally located the right room, with the help of someone I asked for help, but I actually got there.

After I knocked, Shinpei opened the door and invited me inside.

There was a mannequin, and there was a very tight nurse outfit fitted on it.

"So, am I a sexy nurse?" I snickered, clearly satisfied with what I was seeing.

The skirt was short, heck yeah. I could finally expose my sexy chicken legs to the world, hehehe.

"You sure are." Shinpei said, smiling. "Could you put it on?"

I nodded my head as I swiftly undressed myself.

I put on the costume and felt like a goddess. Correction. Like a sexy goddess.

Also, there was also this headband with a red cross on top of it. The whole outfit was white, but I had black garter lacy stockings with belts. And I felt so sexy.

It was a very tight and perfectly measured for me costume.

"Does it feel comfortable? Should I change anything?" My classmate was walking all around me, checking to see if he did a good job.

"I love it just the way it is." I admitted, seeing myself in the big mirror he had in his room. "I feel so good in this."

There were three beds here, and it was quite spacy.

"Also there's this." Shinpei put a stethoscope around my neck, and I felt that it was a perfect accessory to finish the costume.

I pulled the whip from my pants that were on the ground and smacked the air with it.

"Hell yeah, now I can wreck havoc in mens' hearts. Mwahahahahahahaha."

"Hahaha." Shinpei evidently faked a laughter as he took a few steps back. "Great."

"What are you going to wear?" I was wondering about that.

"Only the best outfit there is, of course." He went to one of the closets that were in the wall. He slid the doors open to reveal many clothes there. "A few smexy phoenixes argued that they wanted it, but I had the last say."

"I will be a princess."

"Nice." I didn't think I heard anyone saying they had a princess costume, and probably because Shinpei wanted it to stay this way.

Shinpei shut the doors. "Well, it's looking good, I don't want to spoil the surprise of the whole outfit." And I understood that.

"By the way, when I was on my way here, I saw this super good looking lady, umm, guy, with long skirt and this long strawberry blond hair, and man, she, I meant he can swear."

Shinpei went silent for a moment. "A tall strawberry blond guy with a long skirt with a cut on the side and crazy good legs?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yes." I frowned.

"Oh, that was the alpha of smexy phoenixes. He's got quite a temper when men hit on him. He hates it with burning passion." He explained to me with a calm tone. "I know that, because I have a friend at Belladonna, and I've seen the alpha, Hizaki is his name, and everyone knows better than to treat him less than a goddess, haha."

"He's completely different from our alpha, Hide." I scratched the back of my head. "He's such a carefree guy and easy on the eyes."

"Our alpha, Masashi is quite gentle and very understanding, nothing like the smexy phoenixes' alpha, but I guess each one is very different from the rest." Shinpei nodded his head. "Let me have one more look at you, and you can take the costume off."

"I see, well, alright."

It was finally over and I was able to leave and do whatever I wanted now.

I hopped onto the slide to get down the mountain.

It wasn't long before I was able to spot the guy. Aiji.

There was no way I was leaving this guy alone.

My whole body started vibrating with this indescribable feeling.

I couldn't understand what was going on, and my mind, it was getting foggy for some reason, and everything was just a mess.

What the hell was happening to me?

I've never felt this way.

My chest was tightening. It was a very uncomfortable feeling, plus I felt the tips of my fingers go numb for a moment.

"Pull yourself together." I said as I smacked myself in the face.

This time I won't leave until I get all of the answers. Something was happening and I was this close to finding out what it was.

And my memories being messed up, was that his doing as well?

I ran towards him, and was quite pleased that he was all alone at the moment, so I didn't have to use the last trick that made all of the other werewolf chase after a stick, when I needed just one to do that and get it. I didn't want others to catch it and give me their attention.

I jumped in front of him. "You're not escaping from me this time."

AIji just stopped in his tracks and he looked so unamused.

"Get out of my way." He growled in a threatening tone. "I mean it."

"Well, I mean it as well." I huffed.

Aiji tried to get past me, but I wouldn't let him.

"Why won't you speak to me?" I asked, desperately wanting to know the answer. "Tell me."

He stayed silent.

"Is this because of Shin?" I kept on pushing. "Does any of this have to do with Shin?"

"You should leave this be." Aiji stated in a flat tone.

"What should I leave be? I'm left in the dark here." And I was slowly losing my patience here. "What are you two hiding from me?"

"Don't ever come near me and you won't feel so confused." Aiji turned on his heels and walked away.

I was so angry, I just ran after him to get in his way once again.

My body was reacting in a weird way.

What was it that I was feeling?

"It started ever since I met you, you know what's going on with me." The moment I said those words out loud, his gaze was more gentle. "You know."

And yet he didn't say anything to me.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I got close to grab onto his arms. "Tell me."

"It was an accident." Aiji looked away.

"What?" What was he talking about?

Aiji grasped both of my wrists and harshly pulled them away. "Stay away, and don't ever come near me again."

I couldn't stop him, I couldn't do anything, he vanished before I was able to react.

My chest tightened even more and I felt as if I was suffocating.

What the hell did he mean by that?

What did he do to me?

Why did he leave?

Why?

\-------------

**Kai's POV**

Maya's been having those weird mood swings since yesterday and I was so confused about it.

Ruki and I asked if he was okay, and he just whipped the air with his favourite whip and smiled like a maniac at us.

Ruki told me that he tried talking to this half werewolf, half harpy guy, but he wasn't sure if he was the cause of Maya's behaviour.

I felt that if I would mention that guy, Maya's favourite whip would turn my way, and I wasn't ready to have my perfect skin be attacked by that.

Instead, I just decided to ask them to come over to try out the menu I prepared for the school festival.

I told them to come over to my club.

It won't be long before they would reach it anyway. It was a Saturday, so they didn't have much to do anyway.

Mizuki was all over the place, since his class was supposed to be preparing desserts such as crepe and many more at a booth outside the school.

So, he told me that while the rest will prepare the basic desserts, he was to prepare a secret menu for some of the customers who get the password to unlock it.

It seemed that this year, if you do small missions at some booths, you will be able to unlock some things, like the secret menu at Mizuki's class.

Everyone can participate, it's like an event for everyone.

Our class had a secret something as well, and that was having one person picked to give you special treatment. If you have the correct password, that is. Each booth has a different one.

It so happened that our password was hard to get, 'cause it was hidden in the haunted house. There would be letters here and there, and if you collect them, you will get the password.

On the day of the School Festival literally everyone will be able to attend, since the gates will be fully opened, even for purebloods.

"Are you looking forward to the school festival?" I was a little too focused on the special pie I baked, that I didn't hear the club's leader talk to me. "Kai?"

I blinked repeatedly before turning to Yuki. "Ah, yes, of course I am!"

"Is it because of the celebrity that is attending it this year?" Yuki asked as he snickered into his hand. "Am I right?"

"That is one of the reasons why I'm looking forward to it." I gestured for him to look at my creations. "This is another one."

"Is this for the school festival?" Yuki asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes. We're making a cosplay cafe, and I volunteered to prepare the menu. I want this to be a very memorable one." I couldn't wait for everyone to try it.

"Cosplay cafe? No wonder you're so happy about it." Yuki leaned over and embraced the sweet scents that floated in the air. "I expected nothing less from you."

That was such a huge compliment coming from him.

I had many cupcakes, pies, I also cooked a few dishes, to make sure everything was in ideal balance.

"Do you know what Miyavi's going to prepare for the festival?" My friend asked, knowing that I know.

"Of course I know. He's preparing a host club! Weeeee~" Many heart bubbles blew into the air before popping. "This is going to be the best day of my life. I will be served by my beloved bias."

"Bias." Yuki repeated after me. "I'm glad, then."

"That is if someone won't steal him away from you." Mizuki finally joined in with a cutting remark.

"Spit out those words or I will spit in your mouth myself." I narrowed my eyes at him as Mizuki hissed back at me. "Try me."

"Hey, hey, you two. Please just stop." Yuki closed his eyes and blindly waved his hands at us.

Yuki really hated conflict.

"You're always driving me crazy." I whined, crossing my hands.

"Would you love it even more if there were two or three of me?" Mizuki teased, as he rubbed his palms against one another. "I think I would become a narcissist. Hm, I guess I already am."

"I'd stab myself in the eyes if I see more than one Mizuki." I gave him an honest answer.

Mizuki just shrugged. "I bet you'd love it anyway."

"Yeah, I'd love not seeing more than one of you." I smiled widely. "Life gives me a lot of hardships with just you alone."

"Wow, that kinda hurt." Mizuki stabbed me in the rib with his finger.

I glared at him. "And that hurt as well."

"You're so mean." Mizuki huffed.

"Dito." I said, smiling when I saw my friends come inside our club room. "There you guys are."

I got all of my masterpieces on trays. "I gotta go now."

I picked two of them up and headed to another room, just to return to get the rest.

"C'mon guys." I told my friends as they followed after me.

We were at the waiting room, where there was no one else to bother us.

"Wow, those things look so good." Ruki wanted to touch one of the dishes, but I smacked his hand. "Ouch."

"Do they look appealing?" I asked, because I needed to make sure that they did.

"They sure do look very good." Maya commented and grabbed onto one of the cupcakes to take a bite. "Is this autumn themed cupcake?"

I nodded my head.

Of course it was.

All the colors were pale and I made sure to put in some nice decorations.

"Tastes delicious." Maya commented. "I could eat for hours."

"Good, because there's a lot to taste." I clapped my hands in excitement.

"Mweh(Yeah)" Ruki mumbled with his face completely stuffed with pie.

\---------------

**Ruki's POV**

I was on my way for a club meeting, and as always, the club schedule had irregular hours.

This time the meeting was at 6 p.m.

It has been awhile since there was a club meeting, because I heard that Kamijo was down with flu and couldn't exactly lead the club, or didn't want anyone else to do that.

Now he was all better, so that was good.

I wondered what did he do with our photographs.

We took quite a lot, despite Reita being there to disturb us on that day.

Speaking of the devil, Reita was passing by with two of his friends.

I felt my cheeks burn. Why? Why do you do this to me?

I'm not in love with you, am I?

I felt extremely nervous and I couldn't help it. I hated how useless I felt in this state.

Just breathe.

Pretend you don't see him, and walk by as if he was none of your business.

Nothing will happen if you do.

That was what I wanted to do, but fate had other plans for me.

"Ruki." The moment I walked past Reita and his friends, I was instantly called by none other than the person I didn't want to see right now.

This is so bad.

I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear him.

Yes, that was the ideal plan.

Just ignore him.

I walked faster as I headed to the library, but I failed to spot another inconvenience in my way.

The moment I looked up, I saw Miyavi walking my way.

I was screaming internally.

FFFFFFFFFFFFUCK.

I immediately covered my face with my hand and made a sharp right turn.

"Ruki!" I heard Reita call for me again.

I was so fucking screwed.

LEAVE ME ALONE.

GO AWAY.

I couldn't let him see me this way.

I couldn't let him see that I became such a mess after drinking that horrible love potion.

Did it actually break me or fix me? I couldn't tell anymore.

I hated how confused I was.

Did I love him? Did I not?

"Ruki! Watch out!" I turned to my left and I saw someone with huge wings trying to land with a big speed.

Before I was able to do anything about it, I was pulled out of the way in time.

And once again I found myself in Reita's embrace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, are you okay?" The guy with the wings asked, but I completely ignore him.

My chest felt tight and my face was bright red.

"No." I pushed Reita away.

When I turned around, I saw Miyavi staring at me not so far away.

"Is this about the love potion?" Reita asked, as I felt an arrow strike into my back. "I said it's alright."

I turned right back to him. "It's alright with you. That doesn't mean it's alright with me."

I don't know what I was feeling anymore.

Lately I've been blindly looking for him everywhere like an idiot, and I don't think that is okay.

Why was I so drawn towards him?

I was scared of those feelings now that I had to face them.

"Please, just leave me alone." I took a few steps back. "I just, I need to sort things out in my head."

"Ruki, wait." He wanted to come closer, but I didn't give him that chance as I decided to leave.

I completely ignored Miyavi who definitely wanted to go over to me.

I didn't have the strength to deal with him.

I just wanted his whole attention on Kai. Just please notice Kai and leave me out of it.

Pushing Reita away, it hurt so much.

Even so, I couldn't deal with him anymore.

What if all of this affection was just an illusion that would slowly fade away and I would realize that I wasn't in love with him?

What if by falsely loving him I would hurt myself even more?

Why was this vision of not loving him making me so unhappy?

My heart wouldn't be able to stand this.

It would break.

My mind was blank.

I couldn't think properly anymore.

My arm was pulled and I was close to a person once again.

The wrong person.

"Are you okay?" I just gaped with wide eyes at Miyavi who wasn't supposed to come after me.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." I pulled my hand away and moved away from him. "I told you, I'm not interested in you, so could you just stay away from me?"

If Kai were to see him, if he were to hear all this, what would he think? Would that make Kai hate me for Miyavi liking me instead of him?

I don't want to lose Kai.

"I can't seem to let you go." Those words break my heart.

They made me think of Kai crying his heart out.

I want to protect him.

"Well, that's too bad, because I don't want anything to do with you." Even if it kills me, I can't let Kai know about Miyavi, not until the school festival is over.

He was looking forward to it, and I just couldn't ruin this fun event for him.

Could this day go more wrong?

I walked away, and this time, I didn't hear anyone go after me, and somehow I felt relief.

But as soon as I was in my comfort zone, it started raining.

Yes, this day could go more wrong.

I was asking for this, wasn't I?

By the time I finally reached the library, I was completely soaked wet. At this point I was wondering whether I should just head back to Berserker, or just go ahead to the club meeting like that.

"You look like shit." I turned around to see Uruha holding an umbrella.

This little prick was completely dry.

"Thank you for your comforting words." I sighed heavily, clenching onto my wet clothes trying to squeeze water from them. "I think I'm gonna skip today's club meeting."

"A little rain didn't kill anyone." Uruha commented as another person walked into the library.

That person was completely wet as well.

It was Takeru.

"Man, it came pouring down all of a sudden." He started shaking his head, splashing us in the process. "Oh, it's you two. Hello."

He looked at Uruha then at me.

"Looks like you and me are in the same boat here." Takeru smiled widely. "Should we get going then?"

"Seems like Takeru is alright with being wet." Uruha just smirked as he went on ahead.

I touched my chest and sighed soflty. "My heart, it's so cold." I whispered before following after the other two.

It seemed that quite a few people were caught in the rain, since some of them were sitting in wet chairs.

Some were more wet than the others.

But the club leader was completely dry. And it seemed he had an umbrella, as there was one laying on the ground behind him.

Before we got to our meeting, Kamijo told us about the pictures we took.

They actually appeared in our school's newspaper, which was shocking to all of us.

Then he explained that the person who was supposed to take the pictures broke his arm and couldn't do his job properly, so he asked Kamijo to get his club members to do his job for him.

All of us thought it was for the wrong reasons, but at the end of the day we were all wrong.

"Now that we have that done and over with, I'd like to tell you that I tried to have host club members pose for us, yes, there is a host club, for those who don't know." Kamijo waved his hand at us. "Just forget about joining, because you don't get to even apply, they just pick their members based on looks and personality. You've gotta have this huge charisma beaming off of you, if you want to be noticed."

"Well, anyway, I asked them to pose me, and on the next day, every single member just gave me their pictures with their autographs and phone numbers, so we can cross that club off our list of potential butt models. Some great butts are wasted, but oh well." He sighed heavily. "The next week is going to be busy for everyone, because of the school festival going on, so no clubs will be active, it includes ours as well, but when we do come back, we're drawing naked people."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Yes, I asked a random steamy lion to model for us, because they all have ridiculously good bodies and butts, so the boy said yes." He clapped once, as if to excite us even more. "So, yes, we're gonna play as art club for one meeting. Now, let's proceed to our current club meeting."

Kamijo cleared his throat. "Today's target is Satoshi, the alpha of the steamy lions." The lights went off and the projector showed the face of the alpha. "He has very nice buns." Another picture was shown, showing his butt. "As you can see it here, this area is really firm, which is asking to be squeezed, but get those animal instincts out of your heads, you horny beast. Enjoy the booty."

"Here, here and here. Can you see that?" The whole room bursted into cheers and whistling.

Yes, this is a good butt.


	12. School Festival of Doom Part 1

**Kai's POV**

After all this waiting, I was finally able to see the costume I would be wearing during the school festival.

It was the most beautiful maid costume I've ever seen, and it was on a male mannequin.

"How do you like it?" Shinpei patted the chest of the mannequin with a very proud expression. "This baby took awhile to make, but I am very satisfied with the result."

"It's perfect." I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

It was everything I ever wanted.

Would Miyavi be happy to see me wearing this gorgeous maid costume? Would he smile just for me?

Shinpei took the costume off the mannequin and put it in my arms. "Go on, put it on."

With excitement I put each piece of the costume on my body, and my oh my, this excitement was getting the better of me.

I had knee high socks on and they had those cute white frilly garters on top.

The dress itself was puffy and had those cute frills on the lower side.

Also I had this band on my head that maids usually had, and I've never felt cuter in my life.

A lot of my skin was showing down the neck.

I was wearing short black gloves with white bows at the back of my hand right by the wrist.

And the cute apron.

I was screaming inside.

It was just perfect.

"Wow, just wow." Shinpei clapped his hands probably for his great work. "I outdid myself doing this gorgeous costume. You're welcome, Kai."

I spun around as the skirt was playfully moving according to my movement.

Wait a second, what was it that I felt at my legs?

I looked in the mirror and turned around to see a huge bow at the back with the lower part hanging down the dress.

"I'm going to cry, it's this beautiful." I gasped into my hands as I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Shinpei walked over to me just to put his hands on my shoulders. "I hope that whoever you want to seduce with this getup won't dare resist you."

"Shinpei." That was so nice of him to say. "Thank you so much."

"I'm rooting for you, my friend. You deserve to be happy."

"I'm going to give my all to get his attention during the festival." I was determined to achieve my goal of making Miyavi notice me.

I want to be a person he can't get his eyes off of.

No matter what, I will make Miyavi notice me.

\----------

The day of the school festival has finally come.

Everyone was super excited about it, and they prepared everything very eagerly.

Our classroom was fully prepared and decorated.

Yasu has accepted all the ideas and even my menu, which he was thrilled about.

Everyone was wearing female clothes and they were looking fabulous, to say the least.

I was very cute in my maid costume, while Ruki was trying to pull at his cute skirt, because he thought it was too short. He literally thought everyone was staring at him, and he covered his cute stomach.

Maya on the other hand was showing everyone how sexy he actually looked. He was a walking confidence.

Uruha, well, Uruha was also pulling on his kimono, because he thought it was too short.

He said that Shinpei decided to change the length at the last moment, and he wasn't even aware of that, so he couldn't do anything about it.

Of course Shinpei was the princess, the only princess in the room that acted like a queen, actually.

And I've been complimented by everyone with the maid costume.

I've never felt more happy.

There was yet this one thing that troubled me to no end, and it involved my two friends.

Best friends.

They are my best friends.

Both Ruki and Maya weren't themselves lately and no matter how much I asked, they wouldn't tell me what was wrong.

It felt like they were keeping me out of their lives.

I was in the dark about their problems.

Sure, Miyavi was here and everything seemed to be going just perfectly fine for me, but without my friends being happy, how could I truly be happy?

"Kai, could you go and get the a box I left in classroom 203? I have my hands full right now, and I need it, since there are a few of the things inside that are of priority here." Yasu came over to ask of this request.

He didn't feel comfortable in his costume, as Shinpei designed for him a magical girl costume.

I thought that he looked pretty cute, though.

Shou was glaring at everyone with his Hatsune Miku costume. They wanted him to have a wig, he refused it, haha.

"Sure." I headed straight to the other classroom.

It wasn't too far away from our own, and there was already another class preparing for the school festival anyway.

I saw the box with our classroom number written on top of it and picked it up.

Then headed out and walked down the hallway.

I saw a person wearing cowboy outfit heading my way, and when he raised his hat, I realized that it was Reita!

"Howdy there." He greeted me with a wink as he lowered his cap for me. "Yer a cute maid, I see."

"Yep, the cutest one you'll ever see." I smiled widely. "And the only one in my classroom."

"And here I thought that it's a maid cafe, damn." Reita chuckled amused.

He was so easy to talk to. No wonder Ruki liked him so much.

"By the way, pssst." I gestured for him to lean over, and that was what he did. "We're doing a cosplay cafe and Ruki is a cute kitty. You've totally gotta see that."

Reita sighed softly. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am, Ruki will be thrilled to see you!" I couldn't wait to see his surprised face! "That is why, please come. Our password is in the Haunted House Classroom on this floor. You'll definitely make his day if you come. I just know it."

"I'll think about it."

"Aren't you going to tell me where is the password of your classroom?" I wanted to tell it to Ruki.

Reita just chuckled amused. "We're doing rodeo outside, I'm pretty sure Ruki wouldn't want to come and take part in this."

R...Rodeo? Did they really...

"Well, I'll make sure he comes over to see it at least." I said, and I meant to keep that promise.

I want to make things better, that was why I hoped that Reita would come and ask for Ruki when he would get the password.

"I wonder if he'll actually come." Reita smiled widely, with his hand running through his hair very smoothly. "See you around then, umm, what was your name again?"

"Kai."

"Right, Kai. Thanks for the tip, and see you later." He tipped his hat and continued to stroll down the hallway.

I did a good deed today.

Ruki will be thrilled!

\-------------

**Ruki's POV**

The gates to our school should be open by now.

I looked like a freak and I felt like a freak. Despite telling Shinpei that I don't like my skin exposed to public view, he still went ahead and did it anyway.

I didn't want this to be seen by anyone. I was so embarrassed showing my skin to him of all people.

To my surprise, Shinpei didn't comment nor stared at it weirdly. Actually, it looked as if he was pretending not to see it, since he knew that I knew that he was still staring at it from time to time.

I went out of our classroom, and sat down on the ground with my legs spread.

So, one of the students came around and sat next to me without a warning.

Like he just did it just because, and he was clearly staring at me, too.

He was taller than me, as everyone... And he had this strawberry blond hair, a smart smile, if anyone knew what I meant.

He was also wearing casual clothes, like this big hoodie with pockets at the front, and he had hands in them. He was wearing black skinny jeans.

And also, I would like to point out that he was wearing hipster glasses with literally no glass. Like at all.

"Hello." The boy said all of a sudden, his whole attention was set on me.

I looked around before replying to him. "Umm, hi?"

"Nice to finally meet you face to face." He clapped his hands once as if to show how happy he was? I wasn't sure.

"Do we know each other?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Finally? Did we talk before?

"No, not at all. But now we do. I'm Saga, and I'm your future brother in law." Saga said, making me drop my jaw.

Did he just? "Wait a second, what did you just say?"

He smiled widely. "You heard me. I'm your future brother in law. Let's all be friends here~"

"None of my brothers told me they have a boyfriend." I pointed out. "They would've told me."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I never said I am one of your brothers' boyfriend." The tone in his voice changed to a serious one. "I'm saying I will become one."

"Umm." I had so many questions.

"I'm a hipster dragon, a second year, you see." A hipster dragon? He's from the smart ones. "The moment I laid my eyes on your brother, made me fall in love instantly. I had to know everything."

Which brother was he talking about?

Wait, what did he say?

"I know everything there is about him and his brothers." He looked like an excited child. "I know everything about you too, Ruki, or rather Takanori Matsumoto, born on February 1st, zodiac sign aquarius, 157cm height, weighting... maybe I should stay silent about that. You gained some weight recently, haven't you?"

"Hey, how do you know that!?" I exclaimed at him, completely embarrassed with him voicing it out!

"I know everything." He whispered to me. "I know what you had for breakfast. You sneeze and I know it."

"You can't just look us up. That's not alright. And there is no way you know how much I weight or what's my current height." I protested. He had no right to look into us.

"Is it, though?" He had a killer smile. "I know all. "

"Why would you come here and tell me all those things?" I felt nervous, and I didn't know what to expect from this person.

He showed me his hand. It was covered in tribal tattoos, at least that was what they looked like, tattoos.

"Fate is such a silly thing." He commented as his green eyes turned my way. "It was fated for us to meet today."

"What?" Fate?

He grabbed my hand as I flinched. "Your palm, it tells me everything."

"Everything? As in what?" I felt goose bumps, and I didn't like it.

"Hurt, betrayal, confusion, disbelief and heartbreak."

I pulled my hand away from him, shocked of how right he was about everything.

"Somewhere in between those negative feelings, there's love." Saga said as my heart skipped a beat.

My mouth felt dry and no matter how many times I licked my lips, that didn't change.

"Well, it was good seeing you, Ruki." Saga stood up and fixed his clothes. "Say hi to your brother for me."

He winked at me before leaving.

What just happened?

Who was that guy anyway and how could he say that he will be my future brother-in-law?

I was getting a headache despite the day just starting.

"Ruki, come on, the first customers are gonna be here any moment." Maya came over to grab my hand and pull me up. "Let's do this."

Before I knew it, our classroom was swarmed with people.

Some guys were staring at me weirdly, and some girls were staring at me with admiration, and I didn't know what was worse.

Fortunately, I wasn't touched at all.

I had to go from one table to another, and it was so exhausting, to be honest.

Kai looked like he was having so much fun, while Maya was purposely seducing customers, and to my surprise it was actually working.

I didn't know what his sick intentions were, but hey, I don't judge.

Right now I was actually fearing Reita showing up here during his break. After all, I told him to stay away from me, so he wasn't the type to barge into someone's life on purpose, right?

He wouldn't do that. No one would invite him here either. I should be safe.

Another concern of mine was Miyavi. I treated him harshly, and what's worse is that I didn't regret it.

I was afraid of him showing up here and flirting with me instead of Kai, or in front of Kai, or both at the same time.

Why was he so hooked up on me, I didn't want any of this, and I didn't want to hurt Kai either.

"Hey, Ruki, cheer up. You look cute." Kai spanked my butt, as if he had permission to do so, but I didn't scold him for that, after all, I am to blame, and I will be the reason he will hate me forever and will probably stop talking to me and won't consider me his friend anymore.

Why are you so cheerful? I feel even worse right now.

"Well, well, I'll be damned." I looked at the entrance to the classroom to see a person wearing a huge dress.

It wasn't just any outfit. This person looked like a queen.

The dress looked phenomenal, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Plus that person had a crown on top of their head.

I still couldn't tell their gender. I had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure.

"Tatsuro really did it this time." This person said, wait, Tatsuro, where did I hear this name before?

Wasn't he an alpha?

Wait, that was a student? She was a he?

I walked over to this person with a crooked smile. "Hi, would you like a table here?"

"If such a cutie as yourself will be my waiter, then I think I want one." He leaned in and raised my chin with his delicate finger. "You're even cuter up close. I'd love to eat you all up."

I didn't know whether it was because his hair was strawberry blonde, or the fact that he had this charisma beaming off of him, but I blushed.

"Tell me, sweetie, what is your name." His face was dangerously close to mine. "Well?"

"R-R-Ru-Ruki." Oh no, what was I saying?

I moved away and gestured for him to follow me.

He looked satisfied for some reason.

I took him to a table and gave him one of our menus.

He spread himself like the queen he was, and I was just standing and staring at him with amazement and admiration.

He looked through the menu with such an interest, that I was surprised.

He flipped his hair back and I felt my heart pounding.

"I'm Hizaki, sweetheart." That name, did I hear it somewhere as well?

I couldn't remember.

He returned the menu into my hands. "I'd love to try this chocolate pie with a cup of coffee, please, Ruki." He winked at me, and at that point my hands started shaking.

Was he flirting with me, or was he being casual?

"Of course." I quickly got away from the table, while trying to calm my heart.

"What can I do for you, Ruki?" Yasu was standing behind the counter, taking orders from the others.

"Chocolate pie and coffee." I blurted out, trying to steady my breathing.

Yasu looked at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head. "I have this very attractive customer, and well, you get the idea."

"What?" Yasu looked behind me, and so did I, and Hizaki was waving to me. "Wow, an alpha came to visit."

Did he just say alpha? "He's an alpha?"

"Yep, he's the alpha of the smexy phoenixes. Really attractive, and very intimidating. Man, you've got it tough here. But you're cute, and you can do it." How was this supposed to sound comforting? "Here's the pie and coffee."

I sighed heavily and brought the dessert back to my customer who put his hands on his cheeks in delight.

"It looks so exquisite!" He dug into the pie and tasted it. "Delicious. Whoever made this, bravo."

Kai would be super happy to hear that.

Was that the time for me to leave, though?

"Say, how pretty do you think I am?" Hizaki licked his lips in a very sensual and erotic way, and I was just standing there, terrified.

I forced a smile. "You're the prettiest person I saw today." I blurted out without thinking.

"My, how honest." He placed his hand on his chest. "I'll give you a tip for this. Lean over."

I did what I was asked and he kissed me on the cheek.

My whole face went instantly red and my mind was completely blank.

"Sassy unicorns are so cute. You may go, sweetie." He had a flower in his hand all of a sudden. A real flower. Where did he get it from. "For you."

I took the beautiful flower I could not identify. "Thank you."

Wow, he was so nice, but so intimidating as well.

"Shin, what are you doing?" I looked behind me to see this Shin guy pull Maya out of the classroom.

What was he doing?

It didn't seem that there were any more customers so I went outside and saw them by the door.

I hid myself so they wouldn't see me.

"Listen to me Maya, under no circumstances you are to meet with that half werewolf." Shin was holding Maya's wrist really tight, but he didn't protest.

"I-I..." This is the first time I saw Maya so speechless.

He suddenly pushed Shin's hand away. "What are you doing!?"

"Listen to me, stay away from Aiji!"

Aiji? That half werewolf's name was Aiji?

"Explain to me then what is it that Aiji did to me!? What's the big secret!?" Maya growled at his boyfriend as my jaw dropped in shock.

Wait, what?

"Did he tell you that? When did you talk to him?" Shin's face was showing anger and fear at the same time. How odd.

"He said it was an accident! What the hell, Shin, you're not telling me something!" Accident? What was Maya talking about?

Was it right for me to eavesdrop at this point? Maya didn't tell us about this for a reason.

"Hey, look at me." Shin touched Maya's face and my friend's face expression changed to a gentle one.

"Oh."

What happened?

"You won't see him, right? He's a bad wolf." Shin was desperately trying to prove his point, but, I didn't understand why the tone in his voice changed, and Maya's expression did too.

Maya touched his neck and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I won't let him hurt you, I promise. This was my mistake, but I will fix this." Shin wanted to kiss Maya, but the other pushed him away. "If you see him, run if you have to."

"I...need to go back." Maya was turning this way, and I moved away.

"Maya!"

Did I just listen to something I wasn't supposed to?

What the hell happened in this conversation?

\-------------

**Maya's POV**

I couldn't believe this.

Shin did something to Aiji, I am so sure of this, or am I?

He told me to stay away from Aiji the moment I see him. That I should run if I have to.

What was that supposed to mean? In this whole commotion I forgot about something.

Wait, what did I forget about this time?

Wasn't I supposed to do something or...?

My head was full of holes.

"Hey, 'scuse me, sexy nurse." I looked up to see none other than the alpha of the steamy lions smiling at me. "Is it true that the evil queen was here?"

"What?" The evil queen?

Queen. There was a queen. The alpha of smexy phoenixes was here, but he wouldn't be talking about him, right?

"I heard he's a queen in a spectacle in his classroom. He's usually evil, so I guess he's playing the evil queen." Now that I thought about it, this person right here was wearing a military outfit.

Was he in a spectacle too?

"Oh, he was, but I think he just left." I looked around, but he wasn't at his table anymore.

"Good, because I have the password. It's crimson lotus, isn't it." Wait, he wanted to make sure that Hizaki wasn't here so he could just come?

"Yeah." The first person who got the password.

"Brilliant. What's your service?" He asked as I brought him to a table.

I cleared my throat as I gave him our secret menu. "So, I get to choose whoever I want to serve me and do all the things written down here, right?"

"Precisely." He was staring at my legs a lot.

"Well, since you seduced me this far, I guess I'll go with you."

"Are you afraid of the smexy phoenixes alpha?" I asked, knowing that he was in fact the alpha of the steamy lions, the bravest and fearless out of his people.

Satoshi, if that was his name. It could be, well. He crossed his arms. "Did you just ask me that?"

"Wasn't I supposed to?" I frowned.

He took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled before putting his hands on top of his knees. "He knows I like sweets, and he thinks it's unsuiting for a fearless man to be shown eating that. Hizaki once pulled a cupcake out of my hand, said it's not manly, and that he was considering whether I was masculine, then ate the cupcake and made me watch."

Satoshi didn't look even moved by what his fellow alpha did, to be honest.

He was amused instead. "I admit, he wanted to get on my nerves, but I find it hilarious that he even tries."

"You're a fearless man indeed." I said, after which I sat down next to him. "I admire those."

"I'm happy to know your preference." He looked to the menu and pointed at what he wanted. "I want cupcakes. It looks like there are a few themes. I'd love the pumpkin theme."

"As you wish, master." I stood up and bowed down to him, as this was required to do for people who had the password. "I'll bring some right away."

As I was on my way for the cupcakes, I was in thought.

I spend barely a moment with this alpha and I didn't know what I was feeling.

He was beaming with something, and I didn't know what it was.

He was a leader as well as an important person to the rest of the school. He was a typical person, yet at the same time he wasn't.

It was so easy to talk to him, and oddly, he wasn't intimidating at all.

What was so fearless about him, anyway?

"Maya, is that an alpha right there? Second one today, it seems." Yasu leaned on the counter and sighed. "They seem to like first years."

"Yep, he wants cupcakes, pumpkin theme. He's such a softie." I put my hands on the counter and looked back at the other tables.

"Sotfie? From which side?" Yasu arranged cupcakes into a pyramid. He also poured chocolate all around the plate and put chocolate all around as a bonus. "I heard he's a beast and steamy lions respect him and look up to him. Maybe he's super nice to first years?"'

"Hm, maybe." I took the plate and returned to my customer. "Sorry for the wait."

I put the plate on the table, and as I wanted to sit down, Satoshi wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me to sit in his lap.

"Mmm, I love chocolate." He picked one of the chocolates up and pressed it to my lips. "Eat."

His eyes were bright red and for a moment I thought they turned completely black.

I opened my lips and he pushed the chocolate inside.

It was good. I love dark chocolate.

Satoshi looked pretty pleased.

This time I was the one to pick up the cupcake and undid its wrapping. "Be a good boy and say aah to your pretty nurse."

"Ahh." He obediently opened his mouth and took a bite of the cupcake. "So good."

"If you're going to be a good boy, you're going to get more." I poked at his nose as he smiled.

That was when I saw Ruki standing with Kai next to each other and openly staring at me with their jaws dropped.

I winked to them, and they looked so embarrassed, haha.

"So, which house are you?" He grabbed my wrist and forcefully pulled it near his mouth so that he could take another bite of the cupcake. "And what's your name."

"I'm Maya and I'm a sassy unicorn. I'm into pain."

Satoshi raised his right eyebrow. "You are?"

"Unfortunately, I can't do shit with my boyfriend, so there's that." I rolled my eyes. "To think he's a steamy lion."

"Wait, what?" Why did he look so surprised?

He stuffed the rest of the cupcake into his mouth and munched on it.

I was so confused.

He swallowed the cupcake. "And who is that?"

"You know, I thought that you guys were the ones to cause pain and enjoy it, but I'm not so sure anymore." I sighed heavily. "It's Shin, if you know which one that is."

"WHAT!?" Satoshi stood up all of a sudden, and I almost fell, if it wasn't for the fact that he caught me. "Shin is your boyfriend!?"

"...yes." Why was that such a surprise? He seemed to know which one that is.

"I thought I would enjoy my time during the festival, and Shin..." I was aware that he wanted to smack his face, but he was still holding me. "I told this son of a bitch to stop fooling around with people. This is what I get for just warning people. He's so going to get it this time."

What did he just say? He looked furious.

Satoshi put me down.

"What is happening?" I was so confused.

"I am so sorry, Maya. Shin, this idiot's half is brainstorm, and he can manipulate memories through skin contact." Satoshi started picking up cupcakes and chocolates one after another. "I'm going to have a talk with him, and he'll restore your memories, I promise."

What?

It was Shin?

It was him all him all along?

Then Aiji...

What did he do?

Before Satoshi could leave, I grabbed his arm. "You're telling me that Shin messed up with my head? Is that why I have holes in my memories?"

"Yeah, pretty much, that's his thing. He loves to play around with people."

People.

"Did he mess up with Aiji's head as well? Was that why..." I put a hand to my mouth.

Did he mess with Aiji's head too?

"There's more!?" Satoshi growled, with pure fury. "He's going to be sorry for this."

I couldn't do anything before Satoshi stormed out of the room.

What was I supposed to do now?

One mystery was solved, but what about the other?

As I occupied my mind with this, it was the time for my break.

Satoshi didn't come back with Shin, and I didn't know whether I should be looking for them, or not.

"Hey, let's go get some food outside, I'm starving." Ruki pulled on my arm as Kai grabbed the other.

"Yeah, let's go get something." It was as if they knew that I needed a distraction, that was why they took me away from the classroom.

We went outside to the booths full of food.

Before I knew it, I lost Ruki out of my sight, but Kai was still by my side.

"I'm gonna get crepe, what about you?" Kai was already looking for the right booth. "Mizuki, of course. I'm gonna leave you for a sec."

He went to the booth with this person with the name Mizuki.

I went ahead and ordered takoyaki from a nearby booth.

Ruki came over with tons of food.

"Wow, I can see a healthy boy right here." I said, staring at the amount of food in his hands.

"Thanks, my mom says that all the time." It's a miracle he didn't get that sarcasm.

I bet his mother used it a lot.

Kai was back with his crepe. "Let's sit down."

There were tables laid out behind the booths for all the visitors, so that was where we sat and ate the food.

"You devour everything in your way." Kai said, blinking at the speed Ruki consumed food.

"I'm hungry." First he had donuts, then he was eating dango.

I poked at my food before putting it into my mouth.

Aiji, hmm.

Shin told me to stay away, yet I didn't see any sign of him, which was actually odd.

Did he mess up his memories that badly?

The accident...

My body felt odd.

I bet it's all Aiji's fault, he gives me unnecessary worry.

This is definitely indigestion.

This is what you cause, you idiot wolf boy.

As everyone was focused on their thoughts and food, we heard weird sounds coming from the sky.

Military helicopters flew over the school. There were quite a lot of them, and none were landing.

One after another opened their doors and people started jumping out of them.

Men, boys.

"WOOOOHOOOOOO~" They looked like they were having fun.

Some had wings, some didn't.

"It's raining men!" I exclaimed, completely shocked that this was happening.

Ruki stood up and raised his hands to the sky. "Hallelujah!"

"Ruki, stop embarrassing us and sit down." Kai smacked his own face.

Some of the guys were making tricks in the air before landing.

Some used powers to help them land, and some just fell to the ground as if it was nothing.

"Steamy lions are back from their trips!" We heard someone shout.

Steamy lions?

"Ungodly view." Ruki covered his nose that WAS BLEEDING!

Kai fainted on the spot when he saw blood dripping from Ruki's hand.

"Did you just get turned on?" He was such a pervert. That was what I loved about him.

"Look at them go, they look so erotic. Why are they doing this to me? I didn't ask for this." Ruki said, even though he was an attraction himself, especially with this costume.

Some of the boys that got here were openly staring at Ruki as they came to school.

"Here, take the tissue." I pulled one out of my costume and gave it to this idiot.

"Thanks." One crisis averted.

I looked at Kai whose underwear was showing for all to see.

I smiled. "It's a good thing that I'm a nurse today." I pulled him up and laid him down on the long bench we were sitting on.

"He winked at me, goodbye world." Ruki blurted out before falling to the ground.

Did he faint or was he just being a drama queen?

How did I end up with two idiots that are unconscious? "Ruki? You there with me, buddy?"

Great, he's unresponsive.

This place is so dangerous, leaving them would be so bad. They would be such easy prey for predators around here.

I left Kai on the bench and went instead to Ruki who was definitely unconscious.

Blood loss, then shock that a hot guy winked at him, yep, totally reasonable to knock someone unconscious.

I picked him up, bridal style and sighed heavily. "How the hell are you so light after eating a ton of food?"

Well, he was tiny.

Someone came over to me, and I didn't know who it was.

"Hi, you seem to have a problem here, I'm a healer, I can help." I didn't wait a second, I just handed Ruki to him.

All of a sudden Ruki was beaming with bright light from all around and then he opened his eyes. "Ugh, I'm not tiny."

Was he reading my mind.

"You're so cute." The guy said.

He was really tall and had this black hair and nice face.

He was currently shirtless for some reason. "I'm a steamy lion, I just came back from my trip to this eventful festival, it seems."

Why did he sound so happy about it?

"Who're you?" Ruki asked, as both of them stared at each other. "How dare you hold me? I can bite."

"Pffff." The guy couldn't keep it together and burst out laughing.

Ruki tried to actually scratch him, and almost did it.

"Here you go, cute kitty." He put my friend down.

Ruki blinked before looking down. He blushed.

"What about that sleeping beauty over there? Need my help as well?" Was he staring at Kai?

He certainly was.

"Does this sleeping beauty need a prince to wake him up from the dream world?" He walked over to Kai to slide his hand behind his back and pull him up a bit. "I'm a great kisser."

Before I was able to protest, he picked Kai up and healed him in his arms.

Kai's eyelashes fluttered before he opened them to see a stranger holding him.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a long time before Ruki just walked up to them and glared at the guy.

"Oh my, what happened?" Kai sounded dazed.

"You, my sleeping beauty must've passed out." Kai blushed and I was just standing here wondering why were they blushing around this guy.

Kai smiled sadly. "I'm no beauty."

Was that what he thought of himself?

"I beg to differ." The guy gently put Kai down on the ground. "Sure, the chibi here is cute, but you're even cuter and prettier than he is in more ways than you think."

"Who you calling a chibi, punk!?" Ruki was ready to rip the guy's throat out.

"I'm not." Kai protested as he looked away.

That guy, he just grasped Kai's hand and pulled him closer, just to wrap his other hands around Kai's waist. "You're very insecure."

Orbs of white light flowed out of that guy's body and swirled in the air.

Kai's defect was affecting him?

What? He could do that?

A huge wave of steam made its way from Kai's body as he tried to take his hand away, but the guy was gripping it so strong that he wasn't able to do that.

"You don't know your own value, and that's a little sad." He let go of Kai's hand and pulled his chin up. "Let me help you reassure yourself."

What the hell was happening!?

IS HE GOING TO KISS KAI!?

WAIT!


	13. School Festival of Doom Part 2

**Uruha's POV**

How unfair, my break will start in 20 minutes, and I was already tired.

Those little shits are probably having tons of fun without me, probably throwing a loser party or something.

I wouldn't be so surprised.

I want to get out of those uncomfortable clothes and die.

I already had my ass grabbed twice today, the third person that does it will be thrown out through the window, by me, I swear. I will do it.

The moment my thoughts went that way, someone had his hand on my ass.

"That is fucking it!" As I turned around, there was Aoi standing right next to me, grinning, like the fucking piece of shit he is.

I was so close to smacking him, holy hell. "Did you miss me?"

Aoi was wearing an amazing outfit.

He even had a fake sword, if it was actually fake, I wasn't sure.

He had a small ponytail and that looked kinda cute, but overall he looked like a sexy asshole.

Because there was no way of naming him differently.

His left hand was inside of the kimono, as his sleeve just hanged there loosely.

And he was wearing his glasses. He looked really good in them, just like I thought he would.

"I came to say hello." Aoi looked me up and down and even fucking whistled at me. Ugh, just die already. "I had no idea you would look even more gorgeous with a kimono this short."

"Shut up and leave, idiot." I rolled my eyes. "I have customers to attend to."

"But I am a customer, one with a password." My eye twitched at the last part of the sentence.

He had the password?

How?

Was he at the haunted house?

Shit.

Fuck.

"I suppose I am a special customer who will get special treatment, am I right?" As Aoi wanted to get even closer, Yasu literally just walked between us to get somewhere else.

I was saved for the time being.

Yasu totally did that on purpose. I just knew it.

Thanks, mate.

"This way." I waved over to my friend to follow me, and as always, he was so damn close behind me, almost touching me.

I could feel his presence with all of my being.

"What's the password, Aoi?" I was wondering whether he actually had it.

"It's crimson lotus. I have to admit, it wasn't that hard to spot it, haha." He had the damn password, damn.

I gave him the secret menu after he sat comfortably. His face expression changed and he looked so damn pleased.

"I want omurice." Aoi closed the menu and handed it over to me.

This little shit chose this on purpose, it showed in his damn pretty eyes.

"Wait here." I went to Yasu to tell him his order, and he had it for me within minutes.

I then returned to Aoi and placed it in front of him. "What do you want me to write on it?"

"I love you, Aoi-sama."

Aoi, why do you do this to me?

He was observing my hand as I wrote down words. "Suck a dick, Aoi-sama."

Aoi burst out laughing. "I honestly didn't expect anything else from you, Uru."

He patted his lap as I sat down right there. "Feed me, please." He pleaded so sweetly.

His right hand was wrapped around my back, while his left one rested on my thighs.

I picked up the plate with omurice and fed him.

"Say, Uruha, what do you plan on doing on Halloween?" Aoi asked in between the bites. "Are you planning on hanging out with your other friends, or do you have other plans?"

"I honestly haven't thought about it." I shrugged.

"My house is organizing a Halloween party for everyone, want to come?" Aoi grasped my hand that hesitated for a moment, and pulled it over so that he could get the spoon into his mouth. "Well?"

"I don't have a costume yet." What could I even wear? We're all monsters here.

"Will you wear a sexy one?" Aoi smirked as I flicked his nose.

"You wish." I huffed. "I will wear a scary one instead, haha."

Aoi sighed heavily as he rubbed my thighs. "That's a shame. But, please come. I want you to come."

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, pervert?" I shoved another spoon into his mouth. "Hey, don't feel me up."

"What can I do, you're seducing me."

"Then stop your urges, geez, Aoi." I grabbed his hand as I noticed people staring at us.

The idiot pack came back and Kai was holding onto his cheeks . "Relationship goals." He said while staring directly at us.

Ruki was right next to him, glaring. "This is so sweet I might actually stab someone."

"Ruki, don't say that!" He was smacked by Kai. "We're in a public place."

"Get me a piece of that, I totally knew they were dating." Maya of course had to be with them.

I could hear everything they said. Those shits.

"Uru, don't look at them, look at me only." Aoi cupped my face and pulled it to make me look at him only. "I'm your customer."

"Heeeey, guys!" I turned the other way and there was this blond guy wearing some scary costume who was talking with the three dorks over there. "I told you I would come."

He was too excited, wow.

I looked back at Aoi and he already leaned in to kiss my neck.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" He always seemed to do whatever he wanted, without thinking about consequences.

I put the empty plate down on the table.

"Uru, are you ready for the event for the first years?" Aoi whispered into my ear as I shivered.

"What event?" I never heard a word about such an event.

"Maybe the alphas haven't mentioned it yet." Aoi smiled. "It's a fun event that involves activities on a mountain. They will prepare quizzes and many more surprises. It was a lot of fun. Maybe not for the first years last year." He coughed, trying to clear his throat.

I was curious now. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It was nothing." He just chuckled amused, making it look like it was something he didn't mean to say.

"Well, if you say so." I knew him well enough that he wouldn't tell me even if I asked him about it repeatedly.

"All of the alphas will be present during it, to make sure everything goes as planned and that no one gets accidentally hurt." Was that his way of comforting me if something went accidentally wrong? "So, where were we at?"

I stood up and looked at the clock in the classroom. "Well, won't you look at the time, my break is about to start. Time to wrap this up, Aoi."

"I don't mind, this just means you will spend the break with me." Aoi shoved some cash into my hand. "Let's go to the haunted house together, I'll be waiting outside."

"Okay. I'll be right there." Hahahaha, did he fucking say haunted house?

Was he fucking serious?

That asshole knew I hated haunted houses because I was scared like hell.

Great, just great.

"Aww, did your boyfriend just leave?" Ruki came over with the goofiest smile.

"What are you smiling about, shrimp?" I asked, as he sticked his tongue out at me. "Very mature."

"I'm not a shrimp." He protested and then crossed his arms.

"Hey, Uruha a customer wants to know who does your hair." Maya came over with the weirdest question ever.

"The wind." I replied, honestly.

"Gotcha." And he left just like that.

What just happened?

Oh it seemed that Maya's customer was leaving anyway.

"Oh shit!" I gaped as someone bumped into Ruki and he was about to fall.

I couldn't grab him in time, instead Maya grabbed onto the skirt and Ruki's upper body just fell forward, making him support his hands against the floor.

"Nice boxers." Maya commented as he had the perfect view for them. "I like unicorns."

"Thanks." Ruki obliviously answered.

Wow.

Someone ran into the room, looked around, and before I was even able to try to speak, he picked Maya up and jumped through the open window in the classroom.

What the hell did just happen?

Oh, he had wings.

"Was that Aiji?" Ruki ran to the window to see them flying away.

Maya was just unfazed by all this. Wow.

"Was Maya just kidnapped?" I asked Ruki who laughed.

"Maybe not." He shrugged. "It's better that they talk it out on their own."

Talk what on their own?

Talk about this guy kidnapping Maya?

"Who the hell was that?" Yasu came running to us.

"It's okay, Maya knows him." Ruki made it look like he wasn't worried at all, but his voice was cracking.

"Oh, okay then."

\--------------------------

**Kai's POV**

We still had the time, so I could go to Miyavi's class to have him serve me, a humble maid.

The accident with this Tsuzuku felt so weird, though.

He kissed me, on the lips. It honestly didn't mean anything to me, as it wasn't my first kiss, but that was so sudden.

But this encounter left a pleasant feeling inside of my chest.

It felt good to be desired by someone.

My self-esteem certainly did rise today, not only thanks to that guy, but as well thanks to this cute maid outfit.

I felt at my best. I was at the top of the world, and I loved it.

It felt as if nothing could ruin this day for me.

Miyavi could only make it better, to be honest, and that would make me reach my peak of happiness for today. I was so ready for this.

I happily hopped to Ruki who was pulling at his clothes to cover more of his skin.

He felt really uncomfortable in his costume.

"Ruuuukiiiiiiii~" I called for my friend in a very friendly way.

He just stared at me with annoyance, knowing that I wanted something from him. "What?"

"Come with me to the host club. I promise a lot of hot blonds." I gave him my best smile.

Ruki put his hand on his stomach. "You know what, I don't feel so well right now, go without me." All of a sudden he turned pale.

What was going on?

"Come, please, I don't want to be alone with Miyavi." Puppy eyes this time please don't fail me.

LOOK INTO THEM.

FALL DEEP.

PUPPY EYES ARE MY FORTE.

YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT.

DO IT.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Ruki pressed his hand to his mouth as he turned even paler. "I really don't feel so good right now, Kai. Take someone else. "

"I know a faker when I see one." I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

Ruki coughed. "Take Uruha, as you can see, he's free right now, and his break just started. See? A perfect person to take...for the host club." He didn't believe his own words, did he?

"But Ruki, why won't you come with me?" I kept on insisting.

"I'm dealing with something right now, and I honestly don't feel like going anywhere, please understand." That sounded genuine enough.

"Fine, I'll go alone." I huffed as I turned on my heels, went for a special cupcake I made, then I stormed out of the classroom.

I was a little irritated, but at the same time I was a bit relieved, because deep inside I might've wanted to go see Miyavi alone.

If Ruki wasn't up to it, then it didn't mean that this would stop me.

I'm a fan.

A fan has the strength to do anything he wants.

I'm a big fanboy that only could dream about this since a long time ago.

As I finally reached the right floor and the right classroom, I saw a long line to the host club.

Of course there were a lot of Miyavi's fans in the line as well.

At this point I would never be able to spend even a minute with Miyavi. His break starts the moment my break ends.

This is the worst luck ever.

I was so occupied with other things that I failed to realize that of course a lot of fans would use this opportunity to go and hang out with their idol.

I would love to be entertained by Miyavi, but at this point I don't stand a chance against the time.

My heart was hurting.

That was my chance to give him the cupcake I made.

It was a special one with sprinkles and his favourite flavour. It was rainbow themed.

He loved rainbows.

How was I supposed to give him this now?

I clutched the cupcake in my hands.

Hm, what if I literally forced myself inside, gave the cupcake to Miyavi and ran out before they would catch me?

That was one idea.

What if I gave the cupcake to someone else from Miyavi's class to take it to him?

No, it was a terrible idea, they would eat it on the spot, it just looks too good.

I should just...head back...

I sighed softly as I made my way down the hallway without watching as I walked.

Before I was able to realize that I almost bumped into someone, hands grabbed onto my arms as I looked up.

It was Miyavi.

The handsome Miyavi who was wearing his suit!

He looked so hot!

I AM SCREAMING.

SEEING HIM THIS HOT WAS MAKING ME HEAT UP DOWN THERE.

OH BISCUITS.

I DID NOT EXPECT THIS.

HOLY MACARONI, JUST COME AT ME THIS MOMENT.

I NEED YOU TO LET ME TOUCH YOU.

MY INNER FANBOY INSTINCTS ARE GOING BERSERK.

STOP IT, KAI, YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS.

HE'S A HUNK, AND YOU SHOULD RESPECT AND NOT TOUCH.

BUT I WANT TO TOUCH.

YOU'RE NOT RUKI, KAI, RESIST THE URGE TO TOUCH.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH.

FLUMMERY.

"Wow, Kai, hello there." Miyavi greeted me with his angelic voice.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the real deal right here.

Wait, wasn't he supposed to be in the host club?

I blinked before replying. "Oh, hi."

"You alone? Isn't Ruki with you?" He looked around, searching for my friend for some reason.

"He said he wasn't feeling well, so he didn't want to go." I explained, with my face flushed. "I didn't want to force him, so I left him at the cafe."

"I see." He sounded a bit disappointed, wait, why? "What about you? You heading for the host club?"

"I was, but at this point I won't make it, because my break will end by that time." No matter how much I wanted to have a longer break, it wouldn't work out at all.

"I'm not in the group of hosts, but I can totally get you in right now. Who do you want to be your host?" His charming smile was leaving me breathless.

How was I supposed to tell him... he said he's not in the group of hosts. I had no idea that he wasn't.

"It's...it's fine." I reached the cupcake to him. "This is for you."

"A cupcake? Thank you." He took if off my hands and took a bite out of it. "Wow, this is hella delicious."

This made up for all the inconveniences I had to bump into today.

Having Miyavi himself compliment me on a cupcake is amazing. This is the best thing ever.

"Did you bring it from your cafe?" He asked, and at this moment my mouth went dry and I couldn't say a single word.

I wanted to tell him that I baked it, and I wanted him to compliment me more, but I couldn't.

I just nodded my head.

"Did you by any chance wanted to have me be your host?" I was so busted!

I blushed liked crazy and I couldn't shake it off as tons of bubbles popped out.

"Now that I look at you up close, you're a really cute maid, wow." He slipped his fingers under my chin to raise it.

We locked eyes.

My heart skipped a beat.

I AM A DEAD MAN WALKING.

I was this close to fainting on the spot, but I kept my balance at all cost. Instead daisies sprouted all around my head.

"I don't..." Why would he do that for someone like me?

"C'mon." He grabbed my hand for the second time since I met him and walked me inside of his classroom.

I held his hand and...

What I noticed was very odd.

Why?

I couldn't explain that to myself in words as I felt anguish and my chest tightened.

Why him of all people?

Nothing.

There's nothing.

They had an open spot where Miyavi and I could sit at.

"Would you like to order something?" He brought me the menu they had in their host club, which mainly focused on drinks rather than anything else.

"Um, I'd love to have this exotic drink." I pointed at the photo of the drink as I couldn't say the name, it was so difficult.

"Alright." Miyavi stood up and went to get it.

I looked at my hand and still felt the lingering warmth that was spread throughout my palm.

I'm a fanboy.

Just a fanboy.

That is all I ever will be.

"Kai? Why the long face?" Miyavi placed the drink in front of me as the ice cubes bumped into one another, making this pleasant sound at the contact.

There was even a straw and a lemon on top of the glass.

I could hear people squealing for Miyavi from my spot in the back of the room.

Why wasn't I happy anymore, then?

I was with my idol, alone.

He was even smiling for me.

For me...

He wasn't smiling for me, he was smiling for a customer.

Please don't come out bubbles.

I picked up the drink and took a sip.

It was so good.

It was so cold and juicy.

Miyavi's eyes had the same color as the drink.

They looked like the sea. His eyes looked blue the first time I met him, now they just turned a paler green color.

"Tell me something about yourself, Kai." Miyavi laid out his hand on the supporter to the sofa at which we were sitting.

It felt a bit intimate.

"There's not much I can say, to be honest." I held the glass firmly with both of my hands as I directed my whole attention to the drink. "I'm an only child, and my best friends are my roommates. I love reading manga and watch anime, also I'm a big fan of yours."

"Tell me about your best friends, then." It was nice of him to want to know something about my friends.

"There's Maya, who is a complete bdsm freak, to be honest I see both his sadistic and masochistic sides." I felt a chill run down my spine. "Apart from his hobby, he's an amazing person that is blunt and easy going. He loves challenges."

I found myself lost in Miyavi's eyes once I looked at him. "And the other friend?"

"You know Ruki already." I commented, not adding anything more, as he already knew him, so there was no point.

"He's honestly so mysterious that I don't know a single thing about him." He sighed heavily.

"He's an angry chihuahua." I snorted. There was no better way than that to describe him.

Miyavi frowned. "An angry chihuahua?" And then he smiled. "Sounds suiting."

"It totally does." I nodded my head. "He has very low self-esteem, but sometimes can just say something random to a guy who hits on him, it's hilarious. It's an instinct, because he doesn't like to be hit on."

Miyavi grabbed onto his chin and then rubbed it with his fingertips. "Is that so?"

"But there's this older guy who's taken interest in Ruki, and I think Ruki really enjoys this person's attention." I took another sip of the drink. "They look like the cutest couple ever, I swear. But Ruki seems to be hesitant about trying to chase after him."

Miyavi stayed silent for some reason, I wonder why.

"I really hope he will realize that he likes this guy. I think he's the only one who might make Ruki happy. He's really sweet and caring and loves to tease Ruki." I blushed at just thinking how adorable they looked together, it was something I was jealous of. "Ruki...he's really irritated when that guy bullies him, but he's smiling the brightest when he's around. So I hope they end up together."

"Doesn't he sound just like a bully?"

I blinked before looking at Miyavi again. "What?"

He licked his lips as I gulped. "Since he keeps on teasing him, he's just a bully."

"It's not like that." I protested, raising my voice as a result.

I was surprised that I just did that. "You've got it all wrong. If you saw the way they looked at each other, you would see that there's chemistry flowing in the air. Reita saved him a few times, and sure he's been teasing Ruki, but Ruki never said that he hated it. Please don't misunderstand."

Miyavi looked genuinely hurt and I didn't know what I did wrong.

"I'm sorry if I said something offensive." I quickly stood up. "I'm just gonna go."

Miyavi grabbed my wrist before I was able to move. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, it was me. Sorry, it's alright."

Once again I could touch his unusually warm skin, and there was no reaction once more.

"I see. I still have to go, my shift is starting, so if you'll excuse me." I waited for Miyavi to let go of my hand, and only after I said those words, he looked down and slowly let go.

He gave me another wonderful smile of his before I had to leave.

My heart was pounding really loudly, making me more aware than ever how I felt about him.

Though the conversation was about the wrong person, I still believed that there was a place in his heart for a friend like me.

The place where he grabbed me, it stung.

I looked at my wrist to see red marks.

Just how strong did he hold my wrist?

How odd.

I shook my head as I quickly made my way to my classroom.

The moment I stepped inside, Ruki was the first person to come over to me. "Hey, how did it go?"

"It went wonderfully." There was no way I could tell him how it actually went. Ruki would worry. "And how do you feel?"

"I feel better." Ruki admitted in a very refreshing way. "Were you two alone alone?"

"Not alone alone, but alone, in a booth."

Ruki was giving me an obvious smile. "You two are so getting close!"

"I do hope so." It would give me great joy if that was the case. "Miyavi also asked about you."

At this moment Ruki turned pale. "He did?" He asked with a wince.

"Yeah, but other than that he was asking about me." I assured him as his face regained its original color.

"Good to know then."

\--------------------------

**Ruki's POV**

I had this bad feeling in my stomach and I simply couldn't fathom it.

It's as if something bad was about to happen.

I didn't like this feeling.

Everyone was enjoying themselves during the school festival, and I would too if I wouldn't be stuck in this too exposing costume.

My poor stomach was seen by everyone, and they took pleasure in staring at it, ugh.

"Look who do we have here. The poor little kitten isn't asked for." My eyebrow twitched at the voice next to me.

Shou, the devil.

"Hi, Shou, why don't you sing for us?" I smiled to him widely. "Becaues last time I heard, Hatsune Miku does just that."

He really wanted to say something but stopped himself.

"Aww, can't sing? That's too bad." That's what you get for picking a fight, asshole. "I would rock this costume instead."

"Really?" Shou leaned over as I took a step back. "Why don't you meow for me?"

"I'd rather scratch your face off instead and hiss at you, can I?" I tilted my head to the side.

Shou glared daggers at me in return. "Too bad I'm allergic to cats."

"What a nice surprise." I made big steps towards him as Shou stepped the hell away from me. "I will paw at you, if you'd like."

"Ruuuukiiiiiii~ You have a hot visitor!" I was ready to claw at Shou, when Kai called for me.

"You're lucky this time, mate." I took a step back. "Comi--"

Wait a second.

What the actual fuck.

A COWBOY.

A cowboy came to see me.

Wait, was he blond? Should I freak out in a good or bad way?

But...

There was something suspicious about this cowboy. Who the heck are you?

He took his hat off.

FFFFFFFFFFUCK.

"I'm outta here." No need for me seeing Reita, to be honest.

Better for both of us.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING HERE!?

HEART, WHAT THE HECK, CALM DOWN THIS MOMENT!

"Ruki!" Kai grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Reita. "Reita came all this way to see you, be nice."

My eye twitched as I stared at him in complete shock.

"Wow, someone looking delightful today." Did he just say that I looked delightful? "Um, sorry, yer looking pretty today, mate."

What was he even doing?

"What are you doing here?" I didn't expect him to come!

"Kai invited me." Reita gestured at my friend as I was raging inside.

KAAIIIIII, YOU'RE DEAD TO ME.

"You're welcome." Kai hit me with his elbow right where it hurts.

WHY.

SHIT.

"There's a table over there, you may go ahead, Reita." Kai gestured at the open table to which Reita happily now headed.

I looked at Kai staring particularly somewhere at Reita.

"Does he have the booty?" Kai looked directly at his ass.

I grabbed my head. "Kai, stop."

"He dooooo." He snickered into his hand.

"Oh my gods." Just kill me already. "Why would you ask him to come!?"

"Because we both know you like him, come on." My friend pulled me to the table with Reita. "Besides, he has the password."

"He has a what?" Shit, this is just getting worse.

We reached the table and there was this long silence.

"Is there anything you want to tell Reita?" Kai encouraged this conversation with a bright smile.

It was too blinding, if you ask me.

I took a deep breath. "I congratulate you on your face."

"Great, that's a good ice breaker, have fun you two." Kai quickly made his way out of here, knowing that shit's about to go down.

I was sitting as far away from Reita as I possibly could, still feeling incredibly confused about what I was feeling about this whole situation that got out of control.

My heart was painfuly slamming against my ribs to the point I was afraid that he could hear it.

I couldn't even stare at him.

It was so embarrassing.

"Ruki." Reita called out to me, but I didn't say a word, just looked the other way.

I could hear him slide closer towards me, and at this point I was freaking out, because I didn't feel ready to face him, not with how I felt.

"Hey, listen to me." He was so close, too close to my liking.

My cat ears were lowered despite my cat tail moving all around.

Why did you have to come now of all time?

My heart was disturbed by you.

Reita reached for my hand and grasped it with his own as I blushed.

Before I knew it, I was pulled towards him, and as I looked up, our eyes met.

At the moment I saw confidence in those two colored eyes.

With the intensity they were gazing into my own eyes, I was terrified he would stare a hole in my head.

"Let's work this out right this moment." His gorgeous lips were moving and only after a moment I realized what he just said to me. "Tell me, Ruki, what do you feel most confused about?"

With the hand he was holding, I tried to get it out of his palm and smack him across the face, but he wouldn't let go.

I tried with my other hand, and he grabbed my wrist, preventing me from doing anything.

As the other approach failed me, I headbutted him.

He took it like a man. "Feisty as always." WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR HEAD SO HARD!?

"Ouch."

While I did the deed, he was still persistingly staring at me, as if he tried to break my will with just his sheer stare.

"Let me go." I begged him. "Please."

At the same moment, he released the grasp on my hands, and I was free for just a split second, as the next thing Reita did was grab hold of my waist and pick me up, just to put me in his lap.

What was even worse was the fact that I was left with having to face him and there was no escape.

I grabbed onto his face. "I will burn off your face." I threatened him, obviously hesitating.

"Will you now?" Reita smiled widely.

I blinked as realization hit me.

Reita's fingertips glided along my thigh and under my skirt until they reached my ass.

He squeezed it!

THIS DINGUS SQUEEZED MY ASS!!!

"Ahh!" A muffled moan made its way out of my mouth while I subconsciously clutched onto him.

The moment I realized what I had done, I quickly moved back, feeling my cheeks burn like crazy.

It was so embarrassing!

What have I done?

WHAT HAS THIS IDIOT DONE TO ME!?

I WILL FUCKING BURN HIM!

I WILL BURN HIS FACE OFF.

"You're a dead man walking." I almost squealed as I hid my face in my hands, how embarrassing.

"I will do as I please until you talk to me." Reita grabbed onto my legs and pulled me even closer. "So, will you cooperate?"

"...yes." I hissed after which I clawed at his face.

He didn't see that coming.

"I totally deserved that." He sighed as he touched his freshly scratched face. "Sorry about the harassment, but I can't help how cute you are, I just want to bully you."

I was ready for another strike as he raised his hands in defense. "Sorry, sorry."

My hands were shaking. What was I supposed to say now?

What was worse, was that I had him in between my legs, and I couldn't think straight.

I opened my mouth. "Hi, I came to bring you a good piece of pumpkin pie, bon apetit." I turned around to see Kai already walking away from here.

Reita was looking at the pie.

This isn't going to work.

I turned back to pick the pie up with the spoon.

"Should I feed you?" I sighed softly, while not even looking at him.

"Please." I blinked as he put his hands on my hips.

What the heck did he think he was doing this time!?

Don't make a scene, don't make a scene.

His smile was annoying the living hell out of me. I want to punch him so much, ugh.

"Don't bully me." I pouted, and then realized what I just did.

WHAT AM I? A 5 YEAR OLD!?

HOLY SHIT, THAT WAS SO CHILDISH.

Reita was about to say something, and that was when I shoved a spoon full of pie into his mouth.

"Eat, don't comment!" Don't even dare try it, asshole...

Kai, you did this to me, how could you...

He just happily munched on the pie, so irritating.

Reita just swallowed and was about to say something, and I forced another spoon into his mouth. "No talking." I glared daggers at him.

He looked so grumpy, that was kinda cute.

I smiled before I was able to stop myself from doing that.

Shit.

Stop doing this to me, brain.

He's not cute.

I'm not into him.

STOP THIS INSTANT.

There was literally no way that I would ever be in love with this...this... umm...guy.

What were his halves anyway?

Reita swallowed again.

"Say, what are your halves?" I never really got the chance to ask that before, and I was curious.

"You're curious, aren't you?" He sounded so proud.

I looked away. "Not really."

"My mother's an amazon." I looked back at him, and realized that he must be incredibly strong. "What about you mom?"

"Demon." I blurted out.

"Father for a father?" He suggested and I immediately shook my head.

There was no way I would tell him who my dad was. "Not a chance."

"Fine, but you won't find out who my father is, then." I was irritated with this outcome, sure, but I really couldn't tell him who that was.

I stuffed more pie in his mouth to make him stop talking.

Before I knew it, there was no more pie, and I had to put the plate away.

Great, how was I supposed to shut him up?

Kissing.

NO.

NEVER.

I WOULD NEVER DO IT.

EVER.

BRAIN, HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH AN INTIMATE THING THAT WOULD DISGRACE ME!?

"Aww, you can't use your pie to shut me up." Reita chuckled amused as my eyebrow twitched.

Gods, he was an annoying fellow.

"Ruki, will you still insist that I should stay away from you?" My heart felt a sting, and I didn't know which way I should look.

No matter what, I was still so confused.

"It was unfair." I mumbled under my nose, not knowing whether he understood or not.

"What did you say?" Reita leaned in closer as I blushed.

I put my hand on his chest, and moved back a bit to make some space between us. "It's unfair how I couldn't control my actions."

Reita wanted to pull me back but I wouldn't let him. "Ruki, I--"

"That's why, instead, I want you to feel the same." I said, as his lips spread open, but no words came out. "I don't know if this will work, but if you're so determined to make me talk to you, you'll go through with it, right?"

"Yes." What an honest answer.

"Then kiss me. Kiss me, like I kissed you back then." His eyes went wide at my words. "Maybe then I will feel at peace with myself."

Like this could work...

Reita cupped my cheek and slowly, but carefully grasped my lips with his.

My eyes shut themselves on their own, and all I felt was this lingering warmth from the kiss that ended before it started.

I was about to get off, before Reita pulled me close and kissed me once again.

His tongue poked at my teeth, forcing itself into my mouth.

I couldn't protest, I couldn't say a damn thing.

I was slowly melting under this passionate kiss that I didn't ask for.

My heart was lusting for more, and it was scaring the living hell out of me.

Reita rolled his tongue over mine, sending pleasurable vibrations through my whole body.

As his tongue finally left my mouth, he sucked on my bottom lip before dragging it with his teeth, just to make me succumb to another passionate kiss.

I had no idea I was clutching onto him, I was so into the kiss, I couldn't think properly anymore.

My whole body was reacting to his touches, to this kiss, and I couldn't deny these feelings anymore.

It was Reita who made my body react this way, and there was no way to deny it anymore. I think I might've fallen in love with him for real.

Reita slid his hand onto my back and into my upper half, having his fingertips tease at my skin. I was shivering with pleasure his actions have brought.

At this point I was losing my breath.

Trying to push him away, I could feel that ever fiber of my body rejected what I wanted and focused on the person kissing me.

Reita suddenly pulled away, as if only now he realized how far he has gone.

We stared into each others eyes for a long time.

My whole face was stained in red, and my ears were ringing.

"Umm." Reita looked speechless.

"HEY, KISSING IS NOT IN THE SECRET MENU RULES!!" I heard Yasu shout at us before turning to another customer.

For a moment there was this long silence in the room before it died down with all these murmurs and loud conversations.

I couldn't believe this just happened.

"Yeah, I think it worked." I nodded my head as I got off of Reita. "We're good."

I had a hard time looking at him right now.

I was so embarrassed. And I was smiling like an idiot.

"Great." Reita stood up and scratched the back of my neck. "Here's the cash for the pie."

He put some into my hands. "Oh, thanks." I sighed softly.

"See you around, Ruki." Reita waved before leaving the room.

I felt a bit faint.

I immediately sat down.

Kai came running to me.

"Ruki, that was...WOW." Is that what it looked like to him?

Wait. "Did everyone see that?" Oh no, oh no, oh no.

"Oh bananas, no." Kai shook his head. "Everyone in the room did, though."

I covered my face with my hands and curled into a ball. HOW EMBARRASSING.

"Ruki, you made out with Reita, that's amazing!" He patted my shoulder in a comforting way. "Does that mean that you're together now?"

"NO!" I shouted a bit too loud. "I mean, we didn't do it for the reasons you think we did."

"What?" Kai tilted his head to the side, confused.

"I asked him to kiss me so that I would figure out what I feel, and he said yes..." I started playing with my hands. "But then things got out of control... and I think I know how I feel."

Kai gulped. "How do you feel about Reita?"

"I'm in love with him... I know that now." I didn't sound so happy about it.

"That's great news, Ruki." Kai pulled me in for a hug. "I know it's hard right now, but you'll grow to love what you're feeling, and you'll be happy that you're in love, trust me."

Kai once said, that loving someone is a pleasurable suffering...

"Now that I identified my feelings, won't it just be harder?" This is a new territory for me.

What was I supposed to do now?

"No, it's going to be easier. The hardest part is behind you." Kai was doing a great job at comforting me. "There will be obstacles on your way, sure, but you're going to do your best."

"Thanks, Kai."

"Hello Ruki, is there a table for one available?" I turned to the entrance to see Ryutaro.

"Of course!" I told my friend and immediately headed his way.

\----------

**Maya's POV**

Aiji brought me to a secluded area in the forest.

We weren't allowed to go to the forest, but he still took me and I couldn't actually protest because I was apparently a hostage.

He put me down and ran to the nearby tree to growl really loudly.

What was happening?

"Are you okay?" As I was about to take a step, without turning around, Aiji shoved a hand back.

"Just stay away right now." Was what he told me.

I rolled my eyes, got over to him and pulled him to turn around so he would face me.

Aiji stared at me surprised that I didn't obey his order.

I wasn't one to obey those kind of orders anyway.

"Look, Aiji, we're in a forest. A forest." I put the emphasis on the word 'forest' because he didn't seem to get it.

If they find out that we went to the forest, we will be in big trouble, and I hate detention.

Also, I was still in the nurse costume, so there was that.

"Like I didn't notice." He growled at me.

Wow, what a temper.

He didn't look so good.

"I'll ask again, are you okay?" I touched his forehead and to my surprise he didn't growl back at me for doing so.

His forehead was really hot.

Did that mean that he had a fever?

"Did Shin touch you?" I asked as his eyes went wide. "It seems that he manipulated our memories. Satoshi told me."

"That would explain this horrible headache I'm experiencing." He put his hand on top of his head and breathed heavily.

He didn't look so good.

I wondered what exactly did Shin distort in Aiji's head.

"Whatever Shin tried to do, he overdid it." Aiji said in a low voice. "He definitely tried to erase you completely out of my head, but instead poured my head with you."

"What?" Was he serious?

Shin, this asshole.

"Without realizing what I was doing, I already had you in my arms." He had to lean against the tree, because it seemed that he had a hard time keeping the balance. "Sorry about that."

So rough yet to sweet, what a type.

I sighed softly. "I don't really mind." Being kidnapped was quite flattering, to be honest. I Wouldn't mind if it happened this way again.

Aiji didn't look good at all.

"So, let's go back. How about that?" I suggested as he just stared at me with mad eyes.

"No." Did that mean that he didn't want to go, or that I couldn't leave?

A vein popped up on his neck. "Damn."

His head must've really hurt, it seemed.

"Since we're on the topics of accidents, what did you mean when you said that something you did to me was an accident?" It was really bugging me, and I just couldn't wait to find out anymore.

Aiji turned my way, his sharp teeth through which he was breathing were the only thing I was focused on.

Wow, they were so white.

"Oh come on, you can't just tell the guy it was an accident and then be quiet about it." I rolled my eyes as I walked over to another nearby tree. "Look, once we're back with Satoshi and Shin, everything will go back to normal. So can you cooperate with me, wolf boy?"

I barely blinked when Aiji threw himself on the same tree I was standing by and left his mark with his claws on it.

"Wow, impressive." I nodded my head, while admiring the woodwork he has done. "But you know, I find it quite amusing how you picked the same tree I was standing by to leave your mark at. You should've told me to move, I would've totally done that."

Why did he look so angry?

Did I say something?

"It's my blond hair, isn't it? It's really blinding when it's flashed by the sun... Hmm, but I guess we're in the middle of a forest, so that's not it." What could it be?

"Is my lack of compassion for your state that eats at you?" I asked, not being quite sure. "Is my whole being a distraction that is way too big for you?"

Aiji punched the tree, and his arm went right through it as he growled low in his throat.

"Is it a stick you want?" I frowned. "I can totally throw you one."

"IT HURTS." Aiji blinked repeatedly as his face was turning red.

He was extremely close, and I just stood there, rudely staring at his gorgeous white teeth.

"That's why I told you, let's go. We need to find Shin to fix this." I leaned against the tree to get past it and go down the mountain.

Now, which way was I supposed to go now?

Where was I anyway?

In between the commotion from when Aiji kidnapped me and when he hit a tree, spun around with me and kept on jumping whenever, I'm quite lost here.

The tree he bumped into, the tip of it should be completely torn off, hmm.

Maybe this way.

After taking a few steps forward, Aiji slammed into a tree next to me.

"Wow, if it weren't for that terrible timing, I'd think you're actually trying to attack me, haha. You're kinda cute." I reached over to pat his cheek. "Pull yourself together, okay, wolf boy? I need you focused for me, kay?"

Aiji just hissed at me.

"I'll play tag with you another time, so come."

His headache was only going to get worse from this point on out.

I have to calm him down before he does something bad.

My arm was grabbed and I was harshly pulled back. "Aww, you can't wait to play tag with me right now?" I smiled. "Okay, let's play."

His claws were ready to pierce me at any moment.

"Tag, you're it." I booped his nose.

\----------

Kai's POV

Some time has passed and before I knew it, I lost Ruki somewhere in the crowd.

He hasn't come back, and now there weren't that many customers around.

"Kai, you can go and look for our lost sheep." Yasu came over to say that.

I was confused. "But Asagi's right there with his lamb." I pointed at the boy with his sheep. "He's the shepherdess, isn't he?"

"Not that kind of sheep. Ruki. I meant Ruki." He sighed heavily. "There's not much customers around, so you can go, and come in an hour to help clean up, got it?"

Yasu was so nice, and I found it quite suspicious, since he was ordering us back and forth all day, and all of a sudden he was so kind, how odd.

"Alright." Miyavi's image popped into my mind.

I really wanted to see him, but that would be so inappropriate.

What if I accidentally ripped his clothes off of him?

How naughty of me, haha.

"Kai, please stop making those faces or I'll change my mind, got it?" I forgot I was still in the classroom, oopsie.

"Gotcha." I quickly made my way out of the room and headed down the hallway.

Since Ruki confessed to me that he knows for sure that he's in love, there's only one place he could be at.

The rodeo.

But did he know that Reita's class was doing rodeo? Could it be that he was looking for his crush all this time?

It made me think that that could be the case.

I pulled my phone out from the pocket in this dress, which was really handy.

I tried to call Ruki, but he wasn't picking his phone up.

'Where are you? Are you at the rodeo to see Reita?' I sent him this text.

It would've been wonderful if I saw Miyavi on my way to find Ruki.

After leaving the building, my eyes gazed upon Uruha and his handsome friend. They looked like they were having a lot of fun.

Maybe they saw Ruki by any chance?

I walked over to them. "Hello there, I don't think we've met before." I directed this to this guy named Aoi.

"I don't think we have, I'm Aoi." Wow, he was such a hunk.

"I'm Kai, nice to meet you." We shook hands, and I had to admit, he had beautiful eyes.

"What are you doing here? And where's the rest of your crew?" Uruha crossed his arms as he sighed. "Well?"

"That's the thing. Maya still isn't back, and I lost Ruki. Did you actually see any of them?" My first guess was rodeo, and that was the place I was aiming at.

Uruha just shrugged. "I haven't seen those nerds."

"Rodeo it is, then." That was as good guess as any. "Thanks anyway, if you see them, tell them to call me!"

I ran towards the place which they prepared for the rodeo, and there were quite a lot of viewers there. The show has started already.

Reita was one of the people on the horses, and he was making this into a fantastic spectacle!

Ruki had to be somewhere around here.

I had to run all around the fence, but Ruki wasn't even here.

My phone had no new messages either. 'Where are you?' This time I sent this to Maya.

Maybe he would be the one to actually text back to me.

Maybe I should check at the stalls again. Ruki seemed to like to eat.

I barely made a few steps forward, when I saw Ruki running my way.

He stopped before me in time. "Oh, Kai, what are you doing here?" Why was he running? I thought he hated to run.

"Is everything alright? I've been looking for you." It was quite the luck to have Ruki run into me instead.

"I'm good, I'm good." He looked behind him, before he started pushing me. "Let's go."

"Don't you want to see Reita doing the rodeo, though?" I asked as he immediately stopped in his tracks.

I looked back at him as he blinked in surprise. "Reita does what?"

"They're doing a show right there." I pointed at the place with a lot of people. "He's quite amazing, I'm telling you."

"I, uhh." Ruki totally looked like he wanted to go and take a look.

"Just go." This time it was me who was pushing him. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you there."

He hesitated just for a moment before rushing over there.

Wait, I didn't find out why was he running.

I might as well just join him and watch together. After all, my role as Ruki's friend now includes cheering for him to get together with Reita.

What a good friend I am.

I could see Ruki hopping in excitement, that was super cute.

I sighed softly as I made my way towards the wooden fence.

There was a slight breeze before a black shadow just ran past me, revealing a familiar silhouette.

Miyavi?

Wait, where was he running?

...why was he running...towards Ruki?

Wait, what was happening?

Why did he chase after my friend?

Miyavi pulled Ruki his way, and said something I wasn't able to hear from my spot.

Ruki harshly pushed him away. "I'm not into you!" He shouted angrily towards my crush. "Stay away from me!"

I felt as if someone removed ground from under my feet.

Miyavi...was into Ruki?

My Miyavi liked Ruki.

He...

Ouch.

It hurts. My chest, it hurt so badly.

I heard my heart break into a billion of tiny pieces.

I couldn't breathe.

I felt dizzy.

My sight got blurry.

I couldn't function anymore.

...I...I had to leave, now...


	14. School Festival of Doom Part 3

**Maya's POV**

"Now, be a good wolf boy, okay?" I looked at Aiji, who stood motionlessly, blankly staring ahead.

There was a collar around his neck with a chain attached to it, which I was holding in my hand at the moment.

"Yes." Aiji replied obediently.

I pulled on the chain, to make my slave walk with me.

He wasn't in the right state of mind, which was ideal for me to make do with what I had.

Now, I was supposed to be back a long time ago, but I suppose I could just hang around and see what else they had to offer on this school festival.

No Satoshi nor Shin anywhere in sight, well, I shouldn't be surprised as I was hanging out in the forest all this time with this wild beast who didn't know the meaning of no.

Now, where was the pamphlet, oh, I pulled one out of my upper part of the costume. Forgot I had it with me there.

Rodeo seemed like a fantastic idea.

In fact that was an ideal place to find tons of steamy lions, and maybe their alpha among them.

Oh, wait a second.

Wasn't that Kai running my way?

He wasn't looking where he was going.

He bumped into one person after another until he lost his footing and landed on the ground.

Kai didn't seem to want to get up.

I walked over just to crouch down. "Kai? Is everything alright?" He was shaking.

He didn't want to raise his head as I heard him sobbing.

Oh boy.

"Kai." I placed my hand on his shoulder as he hugged his body. "Why are you crying?"

He wouldn't say a damn word.

Where was Ruki? It was not like him to leave a friend in this state, right?

"Hey, let's get up, come on, pumpkin." I grabbed his arm just to pull him up enough to stand, but Kai fell back to his knees as soon as I did that.

...

Kai's hair was full of dry flowers.

Completely deformed black heart bubbles left his body just to rip in half and disappear. They weren't even transparent. They were just pitch black.

Did that mean that it was something to do with Miyavi?

"Kai, where is Ruki?" The moment I asked that, he went completely silent.

Well, there's my answer.

Oh, shit, he fainted.

"Kai? Kai!" I rolled him over and touched his neck to feel how dry his skin was.

His eyes were swollen.

"This is bad." I let go of the chain and picked my friend up. "You're dehydrated, aren't you? How the heck did you get dehydrated that fast?"

Where the hell was Ruki!?

"Aiji, go get some water, asap!" I ran towards the tables at which we were eating together last time I was with my friends.

What the hell went wrong during the time I was absent?

I put him down on the bench and looked around for someone, anyone who could help.

Aiji came running with a bucket of water.

Where did he get that from? Nevermind that.

There was a sponge floating in the water.

I picked it up and pressed the wet sponged against Kai's forehead.

"Oh, Maya, fancy seeing you here." I turned around to the weird kid that was our neighbour at Berserker. "Oh."

"Hiroto, you're here, great!" I exclaimed feeling a bit of a relief. "Help me, Kai's all dried up."

"Is he a flower?" Hiroto asked, as he came over. "His skin looks so dry, wait, why are dried flowers in his hair?"

"Heal him up, will you?"

Hiroto looked up at Aiji before turning to Kai and placing his hands on top of Kai's face. "Here goes nothing."

There was this warm white glow before Kai opened his eyes.

"What's the story?" Hiroto asked, seeing Kai's swollen eyes. "Did someone hurt you? Do you want me to hurt them instead?"

"I like your way of thinking." I raised my thumb to him.

"Thank you."

Kai just stared at us silently.

"What's going on here? Looks like someone needs to liven up." I looked up at two very tall boys who came over.

One grabbed onto Kai's hand. "It'll feel a bit weird, but you'll feel better." Within moments Kai's skin regained it's color and it looked hella healthy.

The second guy had his hands raised above Kai's body and while I didn't see anything happening, Kai looked more comfortable. "You need to take better care of your friends, see you later, kids."

Before we were able to say anything, they were already gone.

Weren't they steamy lions that just came back from their trips?

"How nice of them." Hiroto kept staring as the two boys who went somewhere else.

Kai sat up all of a sudden and held onto his forehead with his right hand. "I'm fine." He said weakly.

"I've seen fine." Hiroto commented. "You're what I call a terrible liar."

"Wow, I'm liking you more with every passing second." Who would've thought that Hiroto would be so likeable. "And you, you terrible liar, you can't escape us. We have you surrounded."

Kai glared at me before turning to Aiji. "Why is he in chains?"

"He's my mind slave, and don't change the topic." I swung my finger at him. "Are you heartbroken, 'cause if you are, I can get you back to our room."

"Actually, let's stick to the topic." Hiroto said, crossing his arms, while looking completely interested. "He's your mind slave? How do I get one myself?"

"This kid, I seriously love him." I got over to stand in front of Kai. "But seriously, you have to talk."

"I'm going back to Berserker." The moment Kai stood up, tears went niagara on him.

"I think he's heartbroken." Hiroto whispered into my ear.

"Shh, I know."

Kai was trying to wipe the tears but they wouldn't stop no matter what. "If you see Ruki, please don't tell him about this. Please." He begged between his sobs.

Shit, now I was curious.

"Alright, but let my wolf boy take you to Berserker, kay?" There wasn't any other option than someone taking him back, it would've been worse if I did, because I would feel too much satisfaction, and Kai would notice.

"Is that blood?" Again Kai was changing the topic. "Why is your costume torn?"

"It's ketchup, and I'm a vampire nurse now. Stop asking irrelevant questions." I sighed heavily.

"I'll take you to your house instead." Hiroto offered his help. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah." Kai nodded his head.

Hiroto pulled me away. "Okay, Maya, seriously, how the heck did you get this mind slave?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I pulled out my whip and grinned widely. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Haha, on second thought." He immediately retreated, going back to Kai.

"I'll come by soon." I waved to Kai, who smiled weakly.

Now, off to finding Ruki and having this stupid mystery solved.

"Let's go, Aiji." I grabbed the chain and I barely walked past the stalls with food where I saw Satoshi yanking Shin my way.

Welp.

"There you..." Satoshi looked me up and down.

"It's ketchup, geez, leave me alone." I rolled my eyes.

Both Shin and Satoshi gaped at the chain I was holding now. "This is your fault and you know it." I said, staring at Shin. "We are so over. It's the end. Finito."

"Wait, Maya, I can fix this." Shin wanted to come over, but Satoshi was still pretty much holding onto his clothes to keep him in place.

"Yeah, you better fix this, or I'm going to rip you apart." I was so irritated. "But hurry, I have places to be."

Aiji took a step forward to stand right next to me.

"Right, you go first, wolf boy. You need it more than I do." I said, letting go of the chain.

Aiji went to Shin, who huffed before touching his hand.

"If you dare leave even one memory distorted, I will end you." Satoshi threatened Shin.

Shin was too focused to even listen to a word his alpha was saying.

Satoshi walked over to bend down and sniffed me. He actually sniffed me. "It really is ketchup. I swear I thought it's blood."

"Then buy some glasses." I said, smiling.

"Is this how you speak to alphas?" Was that some interrogation I wasn't told about?

"Tell me, who was it that just sniffed me." I crossed my arms.

Satoshi took a moment to answer that. "You've got a point there."

"Done." Shin moved away from Aiji who furiously started shaking his head.

"It's gone. The ache is gone." Aiji said, moving away from Shin. "Don't ever try to touch me again."

Well, my mind slave was free from my orders now. It was as if he completely forgot what happened at the forest.'

Aiji stared back at me for a moment before leaving. Oh hells, he remembers, doesn't he?

"I do not appreciate you touching me. This is literally the last time." I said, while walking over to Shin. "Don't ever show your face in front of me again."

"Fine." The other huffed as he touched my face.

All of my memories were coming back to me. I could tell.

That night. I completely forgot about the date night where that man came for me.

Shin... he ran after him, but I forgot, and now I remembered it well.

That date was pretty shitty as well. How could I get back to Berserker satisfied?

Shin let go of me, while his face was grim.

"What happened to that man?" I asked the guy, as he paled. "Well?"

"What guy?" Satoshi questioned.

Shin looked from me to his alpha and laughed. "It was just a joke, it seemed."

"Well, I don't believe a damn word you're saying." I huffed while crossing my arms. "Now excuse me, I have to find a friend."

I had to get away from them before they would want anything else from me.

I surely wouldn't get my answers from Shin, and I wouldn't want to accidentally touch him and having my memories changed.

\---------------------------

**Ruki's POV**

Kai wasn't around when I pushed Miyavi away, so maybe he didn't see that scene.

I really really hope he didn't, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt him.

I just wanted to see the rodeo with Reita, and even that bit of happiness went and disappeared on me.

If it wasn't for the fact when Miyavi snatched me away when I left the classroom, none of this would ever happen.

No matter how much I struggled against him, he was so persistent, in the end I had to run away from him.

Kai couldn't see me, not like that.

He was being such a good friend to me today, and even helped me figure out my feelings for Reita, and I... if he saw...

Where did you go, Kai?

I ran towards the stalls where I saw Maya running my way.

We stopped right in front of each other, as I breathed heavily.

Too much running...

"There you are." Was he looking for me?

There was no time for that. "Did you see Kai?" I had to find him.

"I did." He said, softly. "Tell me, Ruki, did he see you with Miyavi by any chance?"

My eyes went wide as my lips parted.

The fact that he asked this, it would mean one thing... One thing I didn't want to think about...

"Was he crying?" My heart ached at the thought of hurting my friend. "Maya, please tell me, was he crying?"

Maya smiled. "He didn't cry. He's a strong boy."

"Then how could you suggest that he saw us?" My hands were shaking, and I couldn't think of anything else.

It felt as if my insides were on fire.

"His hair..." Maya started. "It was full of dried up flowers."

The opposite of excitement was... oh.

There was no way Kai would experience those feelings if it weren't for the fact that he saw Miyavi with me.

"I have to see him." I have to explain, somehow. "I need to tell him I'm sorry."

"No." Maya said firmly as he looked up. "How weird that the sky turned cloudy so fast."

I looked up at the sky full of dark clouds.

"I never meant to hurt him, Maya." I took a step back. "I need to make this better."

"You did enough for one day, my friend." He pulled me over for a hug. "There's no medicine that will heal his heart right now. For now, let him get through it alone. I don't think he would want anyone by his side right now."

"But..." Tears stung at my eyes.

It hurt so much.

"I don't think he blames you, though." Maya patted my back as if to soothe the pain that formed because of my own terrible actions. "Just give him a moment, alright?"

"Do I smell ketchup?" I moved away to see his costume smeared with red substance. "Talking about a messy eater."

"Yes, yes. I know." Why did he look so amused by it? "Should we go back to the classroom?"

"You go back." I just couldn't bring myself to look anyone in the eyes right now.

I needed to find a way to apologize. It was all my fault that Kai was hurting right now.

"Okay." Maya ruffled my hair before leaving with the rest of the students.

It started raining.

It felt like there was no point of this festival.

If I had known it would end this way, if there was any way to foresee it, I would make sure it would end differently.

I want to see Kai.

I don't want him to be all alone.

A lot of people were running past me as they tried to reach the school building to take cover from the rain, even so, I still stood in place.

Was the sky crying, or was it Kai's heart?

If I found out that Reita loved Kai, would I fall into misery's hands? Would I succumb to my sorrow and blame it on my friend?

I don't think so.

It was getting colder with each passing moment, and I was wearing light clothes and was exposing my skin.

I didn't feel like staying here any longer than I had to.

My legs moved in the direction of Berserker, where I had my comfy bed waiting for me.

Would Kai be there?

Where was he?

I started rubbing my arms as I strolled down the path nearby.

There was no more raining falling on me, and when I looked up I saw a black umbrella being held above my head.

I turned around to see none other than the cowboy that I realized I fell in love with today.

"You'll catch a cold." Reita said, reaching the handle of the umbrella to me. "Take this."

I shook my head. "No, thanks." Without waiting any longer, I just kept walking, not wanting his attention at the moment.

Reita appeared before me again, and because I didn't see him in time, I bumped into him.

"If you think I'm gonna let you leave without an umbrella, then you're dead wrong." I was so happy that he cared, but right now was the worst time to appreciate this. "What's wrong?"

"Can you let me go this one time?" I locked eyes with him, and I was desperate to get past him. "Please."

"Why should I? Just take the umbrella and go." It all sounded so reasonable in his head, but in mine, it didn't.

I felt that if I accepted this umbrella from him, I would have another thing to be happy about, and I felt like I couldn't do this to Kai. I couldn't be happy while he was hurting.

"I did something horrible, I don't deserve an umbrella." I wanted to walk past Reita, but he reached his hand over, stopping me in the process.

I pressed my lips into a thin line.

Reita leaned over to me. "Don't be so hard on yourself." He told me with a smile. "After rain, the sun comes out."

As he threw the umbrella up into the sky, he quickly wrapped one hand around my back, and the other landed under my knees.

The umbrella was falling down as I found myself in Reita's arms. I caught it as it almost hit him in the head.

"Good boy." He turned around and leaped into the air, making me clutch to him with one of my hands.

The weird part was that we weren't falling down.

I looked behind him to see black substance that formed wings. It was like black ink.

Just what was his other half?

"Next stop, Berserker." What was that?

"Waaaaaait!" How could he do that to me?!

Even so, I was blushing.

I hated myself for that.

Before I knew it, we were at Berserker.

When Reita put me down, I sneezed.

"Well, I did warn you that you might catch a cold." He was smiling warmly while saying those words.

At this point I felt so vulnerable in his presence.

"Thanks." I mumbled under my nose, but I was pretty sure that he heard that.

"Go inside and take good care of yourself, Ruki." He winked at me as my heart skipped a beat. "I better return this umbrella then."

Return?

"It's not yours?" I frowned.

"This one guy came over and told me to take it because someone I know will need it, although they will be stubborn about it. Turns out it was true." Was I the stubborn person here?

Someone said. I wonder who was that. Was it Maya?

"Anyway, get inside, I gotta go."

I looked back at Reita one last time before getting inside the house.

I took my ears off and then pulled on the tail.

Before taking my shoes off, I put both accessories on the ground.

Man, I was soaked wet.

Brrr.

I picked all of my things and headed up the stairs, before going down the corridor.

Before I pulled on the handle to the door, I hesitated.

There was a weird sound coming from the room.

When I leaned in, I heard muffled sobbing.

Maya, you asshole, how could you just lie to me like that. Kai was crying, and I was standing on the other side of the door, listening as my friend cried his heart out because I couldn't warn him about...this horrible situation I've gotten myself into.

While inhaling air, I was slowly preparing myself for the inevitable encounter.

My hand reached for the door and then I knocked.

The sobbing stopped.

"One moment." I heard Kai say from behind the door.

There were footsteps before the door was opened, revealing Kai.

He stared at me with wide eyes, while not saying a single word.

To my surprise he wasn't in his maid costume anymore, instead, he was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves with a white crown at the front, and grey sweatpants. He was barefoot.

I was the first one to break the silence. "Kai, I--"

"Oh no! You're completely soaked!" Kai pulled me inside just to take me to the bathroom, where I dropped my accessories and shoes. "You need to take off those wet clothes this instant!"

"Kai, please listen to me." I tried to talk to him, but instead he wanted to unclothe me.

I wasn't ready for that!

"I'm fine." He said all of a sudden as he undid my suspenders and then dropped them to the ground. "You shouldn't catch a cold over this, you know?"

"Your eyes are puffy." I protested, while Kai pushed my skirt to the ground, leaving me in boxers.

He shook his head. "You're such an idiot, Ruki."

When Kai grabbed onto my upper clothing, I wasn't fast enough to stop him. "Wait!"

He pulled it up, just to have his eye grow wide in pure shock.

"What is that?"

I pushed him away and turned around. "Don't look at it!"

"Ruki, what's wrong with your skin?" Kai asked while his voice was shaky. "I could see... so much through it."

"Please stop." I hugged my body, ashamed. "Don't stare at it, please."

"Ruki, I'm your friend. I wouldn't judge you for something like that." He hugged me from behind as my whole body tensed. "Hey, please turn around to me."

"It's disgusting." I whimpered. "I hate it so much."

There was this dark mist around me, how is that possible?

I was pulled to turn around to face my friend. "You're really an idiot, Ruki. This condition you have doesn't change anything."

I didn't know what to say.

He pulled the turtleneck right through my head and dropped it to the ground as well. "Is it the reason you've been sick all this time?"

"Part of it." I looked away.

"The only weird thing about it is that this big part of your chest is black, and your insides are almost transparent. Your heart is completely white, though. There's even an outline of your ribs and your organs. How is that possible?"

I pressed my hand to my chest. "This is actually my defect."

"What?" Kai blinked in surprised. "But your fire powers--"

"It's complicated." I rubbed my left arm, feeling uncomfortable. "You could say it's a result of a trauma. I don't really want to talk about it, it's a very painful memory."

"I won't ask." Kai said with a smile. "But in return, please don't ask about today, okay?"

I opened my mouth just to close it.

The truth was I really wanted to explain, or more so, apologize.

Please let me apologize at least.

"Fine, but please let me say just one thing."

He nodded his head.

"I'm sorry." It was so hard to say those words. "I tried everything in my power to turn his interest towards you, but the more I tried, the more he came after me. I'm really sorry."

There was so much hurt in his eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"It's fine... I'm fine." Kai turned on his heels and went to the door. "Take a hot shower, okay? I'll go get us some tea."

"..okay." And off he went.

How was he okay, when he couldn't look me in the eyes anymore?

\---------------------------

**Uruha's POV**

"Did you really have to pick me up and carry me like a sack of potatoes when it started raining?" I asked Aoi, still not believing what he had done to me in such a horrible weather, where I felt like a luggage because of this idiot.

"It was either that, or I would leave you in the rain, because you barely move in your kimono." Another one of his excuses to do as he please, because as he sometimes says is 'it's my way or the highway'. It always goes his way, by the way.

"Mmm, I don't know. You're a genie, Aoi, you could've snapped your fingers and get us an umbrella. A huge ass umbrella that wouldn't let me get soaked." I huffed at him, feeling irritated because of him once again.

Aoi just shrugged and gave me his finest smile. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Sometimes I just don't understand you, seriously." I sighed heavily, brushing hair off my face.

We were on the second floor, away from the masses that crowded the first floor. I would've been squeezed and I wouldn't have liked that at all.

I spotted a friend in the distance. Maya was walking my way.

He surely wanted to come over the moment he noticed us, oh great.

"Hey, my pretty boys, what's up?" He greeted us with that charming smile. "You guys got wet?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "Thanks to my hero, who carried me to school, I'm dry, literally."

"Like a sack of potatoes?" Maya asked, as if it was a natural way to carry people.

Aoi was very pleased.

"How did you know?" I asked, as I put my hands on my hips. "I should've been carried like a queen!"

"It's funnier that way, right?" He and Aoi would get along just fine, it seemed. "Besides, I saw you two running into the building."

That little asshole!

He saw it all along!

"It was very manly." Did Maya just compliment my best friend?

"Thank you." Aoi slightly bowed his head to Maya, grateful for seeing what I couldn't see, apparently.

What was going on?

"Ugh, so, did you find your better halves?" Now that I thought about it, Ruki nor Kai were anywhere around.

Didn't he find them in the end?

"To sum up, well, I found Kai, crying, then he passed out, then some steamy lions came to help and then Kai was on his way back to Berserker with Hiroto, because he's completely heartbroken, you know?" He said really fast, as I stood there shocked. "Then I found Ruki who was worried about him, then found out that Kai now knows that Miyavi liked Ruki, and well, Ruki stayed in the rain, completely miserable, so I just went and left him there like he asked."

All of this happened in this short moment since I last saw this idiot?

How the hell did I miss all of this?

"Wait, does that mean that Kai had a crush on the celebrity Miyavi?" I did see him freak out that time, but I wasn't really sure.

"That's brutal." Aoi commented.

Maya sighed softly. "I can only assume that Ruki went back to Berserker, not knowing that Kai was there, so maybe they'll talk things out? Who knows?"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM!?" I exclaimed, as I pulled on his collar. "Holy shit, Maya, this is bad, isn't it!?"

"It's not like Ruki liked Miyavi, you know?" The other just shrugged as if it didn't have anything to do with him. "Ruki aimed higher, much higher than that."

I looked at him with disbelief on my face. "How can you go higher than a celebrity?"

"A hot and kind steamy lion, well, he's a tease as well, but Ruki's loving it." Maya pulled his phone out of his pocket, then started swiping on the screen before shoving it in my face. "Here's the hottie."

A tall blond I saw once.

Wait, wasn't he the one who Ruki fell for when he drank the love potion?

"Is he in love for real this time?" I frowned, pushing the phone away from my face. "Or do you think that he's in love."

He placed his forefinger to his chin. "Last time I checked, I'm not blind."

"Steamy lions have a horrible reputation going on." Aoi put his hands into his sleeves. "I honestly can't say for sure how much of a lie is behind it, though."

"If Ruki's resolve will make this blondie fall in love with him, then I think this is going to do it for him, so I say, go for it." I shrugged, just thinking about this short idiot drooling over a hot guy that was definitely out of his league. "The worst thing this boy, wait, what was his name again? Anyway, the worst thing he can say is no."

"He's Reita." Maya slipped in.

Aoi coughed to get our attention to him. "And what's our reputation?"

"You're pretty?" I blurted out without thinking.

Maya looked up trying to think of something. "I have nothing. You're pretty, isn't that all?"

"Why the question marks?" Aoi didn't look or sound satisfied with the answers he received. "Smexy phoenixes are more than just looks."

My gaze went from his toes to his face in seconds. "Why do you think there's so many of smexy phoenixes dating steamy lions despite the rumours?"

"There are?" Maya asked, just as confused as I was.

Aoi smirked in response. "Of course."

"How come you're not dating one then?" Somehow I hated the tone in which Maya asked this question.

My best friend took a step towards Maya who stood his ground. "Because I top."

I covered my face, feeling completely embarrassed with what Aoi just said out loud. How could he say something like that out loud!?

"Wow, okay, that makes sense." Why was Maya satisfied with this answer!? "Uruha totally is a power bottom."

Did he say what I think he said?

"I'm a what?" My eye twitched.

Aoi couldn't help himself and snorted.

"I could be wrong, but I see you as a power bottom." He pointed his finger at me just to swing it up and down. "This. This definitely can't top a damn thing, at least not by sticking his dick inside anything. Besides, I totally see you as a possessive guy that wants to dominate during sex whenever you can, that is. I bet Aoi wouldn't give in all the time to you, haha."

"You, shut up." I hissed at Maya. "And you, stop giggling, idiot, I swear I will kick you in the balls. You won't have a reason to smile, but a good reason to cry."

Aoi stopped immediately. "I hate when you get so dominant on me."

It was Maya this time to snort. "He totally is, isn't he?"

Aoi nodded his head slowly.

"This is outrageous." I growled, crossing my arms. "You can't speak in this tone to me, I will kick your asses."

Aoi got over to me, just to pat my back. "There there, calm down."

I glared daggers at him, while imagining strangling him.

Maya's phone buzzed, when he picked it up, I saw a message from Ruki. 'I fucked up. Kai is never going to look me in the eyes again ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚'

It's kind of adorable to see Ruki use kaomoji to express his emotions.

"A text from Ruki? What does it mean?" I asked, curious.

"Yep, Ruki met the beast."

"Is that a way to call your friend?" I frowned.

"I signed you up on my phone as Delicate bitch." Maya announced as Aoi was trying to keep a straight face, but he was losing it.

I smacked my face. "I'm afraid to ask how you saved your roommates names."

"Ruki's saved as Sinnamon Roll and Kai's as Evil in Disguise." He was so happy go lucky about it.

I want to ask, but I don't think I would want to know.

"Why is the calmer one called Evil in Disguise?" It was Aoi who asked the question I was hesitating to ask, good that he was as curious as I was.

Maya kept staring at his phone. "I wish I knew what to tell you, but I don't know. He just has his moments of evil."

I saw Maya reply to Ruki. 'Stop being so dramatic, that's pathetic ;P'

An immediate reply from the shortie: '凸ಠ益ಠ)凸'

"Wow, how vulgar." Maya said, grinning widely. '(¬‿¬) I love you too, my beautiful short friend.' He texted back.

'(╯°Д°）╯︵/(.□ . \\) don't talk to me ever again, you freak.' Ruki wrote back to him.

"Would you stop provoking him, idiot!?" I took the phone off his hands. "Can't you see he's feeling sad?"

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm a sadist." Maya reached his hand to me as I smacked my face again.

Ugh, how troublesome.

"I think we need to get back to the classroom to help clean up." Maya easily took his phone off my hands and took off. "Ciao, babes."

"Ugh, so irritating."

"Actually it's about time I go too, I'll see you after?" Aoi grabbed my hand just to pull it to his lips. "Will I?"

"Stop this courting, idiot." I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

\---------------------------

**Maya's POV**

I put the box to the back of the classroom, still wearing my nurse outfit.

A lot of the students changed their clothes back to their uniforms.

"That's the last box, isn't it?" I said, putting it away.

"You did great everyone, I think we'll call it a success!" The class represenative, who was standing on top of a desk exclaimed. "I'll just take the money we earned to the principal's office, and you can head on to the after party."

A lot of students were screaming in excitement.

There was an afterparty in front of the school, and the students didn't care about the rain that just passed.

They wanted to have fun with their friends after all this hard work, and I wasn't surprised about it, especially since the people who were the most excited were the smexy phoenixes in our class.

I turned around to see Asagi still in his costume as well. I decided to come over to his side.

"Looking good, Asagi." I commented with both of my thumbs up.

To my surprise he gave me a crooked smile. "I feel pretty."

"I'm glad that you do, my friend. By the way, where did you lose your little lamb?" I didn't see it anywhere near him.

Asagi was holding a stick and pointed with it at the doorway. "Yasu took it away, said I made it look too goth."

"How odd, since your dress is all white." Black and white always go so well together.

"I even gave it small bat wings." He sighed softly, with his expression grim. "I got attached."

"I say, take the sheep back, it's like literally just a plushie you carried around, so it shouldn't be a problem, right?" After I gave him my suggestion as what to do, his eyes lit up and I saw a crazed look on his face.

"Yes." He turned on his heels. "I will take Behemoth the keeper of hell gates with force if I have to."

Before I was able to say a single word, he literally ran out of the classroom.

"Behemoth the keeper of hell gates?" Was that the sheep's name?

Made me think about Cuddles. I missed him so much.

"Hi, did you see Shou anywhere by any chance?" Mia came over to me.

He was the person who usually stuck around with Shou.

"Last time I saw him, he made out with the wall in the bathroom." I winked to him.

"Bathroom, huh? Thanks." He was weirdly nicer than Shou.

I pulled my phone out to see no new messages from anyone.

Ruki was probably still mad at me for my messages to him, and well, he would get over it, but what was surprising was that there was silence from Kai.

Made me think whether they started some massacre with each other without me.

Wouldn't want to miss that.

Still, I was bothered by the man that came looking for me on my date night.

As much as I want to ask Shin about it, he would want to make me forget about it.

That sneaky asshole had to go and do something that I had no control over, I was super curious about the man.

Shin probably didn't catch him in the end, because if he did, I would be approached by steamy lions the next day asking questions.

Another thing that bothered me was Aiji.

He was irritating the living hell out of me.

After he had his memories returned to him, he just left me without a single word, like what the heck?

I had so many questions, and I couldn't ask a single one because he was just gone.

Hmm.

My gaze focused on my own costume, which was reeking of ketchup, and at this point I didn't feel like wearing it anymore, so I decided to head outside to change clothes, but beforehand I took my school uniform with me.

I went down the hallway, towards the closest bathroom, feeling completely tired and lifeless.

Today was so tiring, that I just wanted to get back to my room and lie down.

After locating the room that I wanted to access, I got inside to change clothes, 'cause it seemed that it was improper to do that in classroom, but it was fine doing it in locker room with all the other classmates.

After taking down the costume, I quickly put on the uniform.

I picked up the nurse costume and looked at the ketchup stains as well as newly made holes.

The question now was, did Aiji remember what happened in the forest?

As if he would ever tell me, how annoying.

I picked all of my things up and headed to the door, right when it was opening.

Not only was I hit by the door, the person who entered was none other than Aiji himself.

There was this odd feeling from before.

"You." I grabbed onto his unform and pulled him close.

To my surprise, Aiji didn't protest at all.

"I have never been angered by anyone like that, and that's kind of arousing, but gods, I want to punch you so much." I said, after which Aiji grabbed onto the wrist of the hand holding him, and pushed me against the wall. "That's not what I was going for, but hey, I won't protest."

"The less you see me, the less you will want to have anything to do with me." Aiji leaned in, having his face dangerously close to mine. "Trust me, you don't want to get involved with me."

"Have you met me?" I frowned.

"What?" He blinked in confusion at my question.

"If you mean to say that to make me stay away from danger, then honey, you're saying this to the wrong person." I pushed him away. "I don't think you know what happened at the forest, but hey, I'm down with that."

"At the forest?" Aiji grabbed his head, probably trying to figure out what I was talking about just now, but the more confused he looked, the more I was certain that he had forgotten about it.

"Great." I rolled my eyes. "You don't remember that I played tag with you? How cold of you, wolf boy. I feel hurt." I patted my chest. "Right here."

Aiji looked at the mirror in the bathroom to look at his reflection, but I didn't know why would he do that.

He looked at his hands, but said nothing.

How much did he remember, anyway? "You don't remember us making out, too?"

"WHAT?" He stumbled on his feet, and his back slammed into the stalls behind him. "We what?"

"I had no idea werewolves were so good with their tongues, you know?" I made a few steps towards him. "You've got really soft lips, and the compliments you gave me, woah, I felt so flattered."

"Are you actually teasing me?"

I snorted when he figured it out. "I was wondering if you knew yourself enough to know how much of it was made up."

His eyes went wide. "There's some truth behind your words?"

"Honey, you've got to figure this part all on your own." I poked his chest with my forefinger. "I wonder if you'll be able to do that."

"Does that mean that not all of the memories returned to me?" He failed to realize that he was under the influence of Shin, but that didn't take effect on the time when we were at the forest, because he had no contact with Shin back then.

He must've forgot what happened in the forest due to his horrible headache.

I placed my whole palm on his chest. "I think it's the headache that screwed you over that time. You complained about it quite a lot, but let's not talk about that."

Aiji stood in place.

"Tell me what you did to me by accident." The curiosity was eating at me.

At the same time another person came inside the bathroom.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked, upon seeing us both in a rather intimate pose. "Should I go or?"

"We're done." Aiji used force to push me away from him.

"Like hell we are." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what was that accident about."

Aiji had a blank look on his face. "What accident?"

"Oh hell no, you can't bullshit me with forgetting what you said! Your memories are back to normal, even those distorted ones."

He looked away, as he scratched his head. "Oh, is that so? I can't remember."

"Oh, that's how you're going to play it, huh, big bad wolf?" I moved closer, almost touching him with my body. "Two can play this game."

Without him realizing, I pulled his phone out of his pocket, and moved away. "See you."

I left him alone, and headed back to the classroom with my grand prize for today.


	15. House Event of Opportunities

**Ruki's POV**

Kai's been trying to act all normal, but no matter what, I could see right through him.

He was forcing himself to smile, to smile to me, and in result it made me feel even worse than before.

And Maya, well, this person was playing with his phone.

"I'm gonna go to my club." Kai put on his jacket before leaving the room without so much as looking at me.

To be honest, I couldn't blame him, it was yesterday that he saw me with Miyavi.

"Maya, how long are you going to play with your phone?" I asked, after which a phone next to his bed buzzed.

Wait. "If that's your phone, then whose phone are you holding?" I went up to his bed to take a look at the back of the phone.

The phone case was black.

"It's Aiji's phone. I'm trying to blackmail him, but I have nothing on his phone to use so far." Maya threw the phone on the bed as he sat up.

I looked at that phone and sighed. "Can't you use the phone itself?" Wait, why was I even helping him?

...Why was he blackmailing him in the first place?

"A phone for a hipster dragon is just a gadget, I think." He threw his hands up in complete defeat. "I mean, he will want it back once he figures out I stole it from him."

"Of course you did." Of course he did.

Why was I even so calm about it?

"By the way." Maya stood up and walked over to me from behind. "I found something in this phone that you might find interesting instead."

I moved away from him, to stand by the dressing table. "I don't know what you're plotting, but if he has nude pictures, I don't need to see them." I sat down to look at myself in the mirror. "I might want to take a look, but I don't want to scar my eyes, okay?"

In the reflection of the mirror I saw Maya looking at his nails. "I see, well, Aiji has Reita's phone number, but whatever, right? You're not curious anyway. Why bother."

AIJI HAD REITA'S PHONE NUMBER.

A NUMBER THAT BELONGED TO REITA.

IF I HAD HIS NUMBER I COULD TEXT HIM, BUT HOW WOULD HE KNOW THAT IT WAS ME, WAIT, NO. I WANTED HIM TO GIVE THE NUMBER TO ME WILLINGLY.

"Ruki, Ruki, pick your jaw up, it's all the way to the floor." Maya came over to slide his finger under my chin and to close my mouth. "That's better."

I WANT IT.

NO, I NEED IT.

UGH.

"See this phone?" That asshole was holding the phone in front of my face. "This has everything you want. Well, at least one thing you really want."

I tried reaching for it, but Maya moved it so I wouldn't be able to reach it.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to have the phone number of the person you like?"

IT'S SO CLOSE BUT SO FAR.

GIMME.

I WANT IT.

"Awww, how cute, you're pouting. Oh, now you're glaring. Still cute." There was a flash and I blinked afterwards, realizing Maya just TOOK A PHOTO OF ME GLARING.

"HEY!" I stood up, trying to get the phone in my hands.

He shook his fingers at me. "Wait, Ruki, you wouldn't want me to send this to Reita, now, would you?"

My whole body froze when he chose Reita's number to send it to. "Just one push of the button, and he'll see it."

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed at him. "Please, just delete it, stop teasing me, Maya."

"There's no fun when you're not annoyed by it." Maya lowered the phone now, and that was my time to strike!

I lunged at him, knocking Maya to the ground.

We struggled as the phone fell off of his hands, and as I tried to reach for it, Maya rolled us over, crushing me with his body, making me unable to move and reach for it.

Barely a few centimeters were my only distance to the phone.

I hugged Maya, rolling us over again, and as I tried to get up, Maya slammed his knee into me. "Oh no you don't!"

He grabbed onto the phone as I threw myself on him. "No!!!!"

I bit into his hands, and took the phone away. "HA!"

I quickly ran to the bathroom to see that... the message was sent. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY LIFE IS RUINED!!!!!!!!

I fell to my knees, with utter defeat.

"Why you screaming, you drama queen?" Maya came into the bathroom, took the phone off my hands and started laughing. "Oh shit, ahahahaha... I mean, oops. AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA."

"Why are you laughing, idiot!? This is Aiji's phone!" I growled at him.

"Shit, you're right. Undo. UNDOOOOOOOOO." There was this weird silence that followed and I looked over at my friend to see him pale. "Well, shit."

"What did you do?" I asked as the phone rang for a moment.

"Except for the fact that I accidentally sent the same picture twice, there's um, a message from Reita now it seems." Hearing that, I immediately got to my feet.

I gulped. "What does it say?"

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet." he shrugged.

"Why?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, it's kinda rude to read someone's messages, don't you think?" Was he for real?

"YOU FUCKING STOLE THAT PHONE!" I took it off his hands.

"Oh, right, right. I forgot." Why was I so not bothered by all this!?

I paled before opening the message. "I don't want to see." Despite saying that, I totally saw that message anyway.

"What did he say?" Maya looked over at the message. "Oh."

'Why do you have Ruki's photo? It's really cute, though.' - Reita

"Quickly, we need to respond!" Maya told me, but I was completely paralyzed by the message.

How could he say that my glaring at him was cute?

I was more than cute!

I was unamused!

Even so, I was still blushing.

My fingers twitched to find only air in between them.

My instincts kicked in and I karate chopped Maya's hands before he did something irreversible. "No, Maya!"

"Oops, it's sent." He announced, after picking up the phone. "Here you go."

'Sorry, Maya was playing around with my phone.' This is outrageous, I swear. "Does Reita even know your name!?"

"Now that I think about it, he doesn't." He nodded his head. obliviously. "What a nice surprise."

'Who's Maya?' - Reita

"There we have it." Maya pointed at the phone.

I gently smacked my face. "What are we going to do!?"

"Something Kai would do." He said, and then started typing as my heartbeat slowed down.

'Sorry, wrong number ;*' He sent it. He fucking sent it.

THIS FUCKING IDIOT, I SWEAR.

I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. "This isn't fucking happening."

The phone rang again, but I didn't want to know what Reita wrote, so I just got out of the bathroom and threw myself on the bed. "My life is over."

Worst thing ever, I left that phone with Maya.

At this point I didn't care anymore.

Reita had my photo on his phone and he must've thought that it was me who sent it to him, because how else would this Aiji have a photo of me.

This is simply ridiculous.

My phone rang.

What is it this time?

I reached for the nightstand and picked it up to see a message from an unknown number.

I opened it and my eyes sparkled at what I saw.

'Hey Ruki, Maya gave me your number, asking to help brighten your mood.' - Reita

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" I threw my phone on the ground out of shock. AH!

There was an attachment!

I quickly got to the floor and picked my phone back up to open the attachment, revealing Reita's selfie.

I felt weak to my legs and fell to my knees. Save.

DONE. IT'S ON MY PHONE. THAT STUPID PRETTY FACE. UGH.

Background photo changed. This is wonderful.

I have a smiling brightly Reita on my background at which I can look whenever I please.

Maya came out of the bathroom, smirking. "You're welcome." He said and winked at me.

"I don't know how you saved the situation, but thanks." I was genuinely happily and grateful that he did such a nice thing for me.

"Yeah, sure." He gave me thumbs up. "Uff."

"What was that?" I looked at him with suspicion.

"Nothing!" He said, grinning.

\--------------------------------

**Maya's POV**

Ruki's been obsessed with his phone for the whole day yesterday, to the point that he picked it up even if it wasn't ringing because he thought it was.

Thankfully the hype was gone by today and he was semi-obsessed if that made sense.

There has been an announcement about a joined house event, and everyone was super excited.

Apparently the game we would be playing was scavenger hunt, and the group of people that would be joining us were dope pandas.

When I went downstairs, Kai and Ruki were already there, but while Kai was smiling, Ruki was just standing there with a sad look on his face.

"Hello, my amigos." I got in between my friends and wrapped my arms around their necks. "Are the dope pandas here?"

"They're in the room of fluff." Kai was the one to tell me that. "Yoshiki is telling them what's up."

"Come on over, my youngsters, and come and get your lists after you formed groups with our adorable pandas." Hide said loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear.

"So the three musketeers are here, I see." Uruha came over, while looking around the hall. "You've got pretty nice house."

"Right, it's your first time here." Ruki pointed out.

"Hi, hi~" Even Ruki's other friend from Banshee was here. "Hello everyone."

"Hello." Kai waved to Ryutaro.

"You guys are with us, or you with someone else?" Ruki asked, looking from Uruha to Ryutaro.

Ryutaro walked over to Uru to wrap his arm around the other's back. "We've decided to join you guys."

"What about your roommates?" Kai frowned.

"My roommates decided to skip on the event, so I'm all alone with this person here." Uruha pointed his thumb at the older dope panda. "So we're stuck with you guys."

"It's a pleasure to have you with us." Kai clapped his hands once in excitement. "But we need one more person."

"Leave it to me." Ryutaro looked around for a lost sheep and as soon as he spotted his target he almost raised his hand. "Maybe Shinya over there?"

All of us directed our eyes at the person Ryutaro was looking at, and I almost choked at my own saliva.

"Isn't that the guy Ruki wanted to have children with? Ahahahaha." I had to hold my stomach, that's how much I was laughing.

"No, stop it!" Ruki was smacking me with his hands, as if that would work.

"He did what?" Uruha gaped at him with wide eyes.

"Shinya can intimidate with his looks." Ryutaro said as if to try to make the situation better

Instead a familiar face showed up. "Hi guys, you need one more person?" Shinpei popped up out of nowhere, and that ruined the whole fun.

"Yes, please." Ruki was more than happy to add him to our group.

"Hi Ryutaro." Shinpei went ahead and hugged him.

It seemed that they knew each other already.

We got the list and decided to split into groups.

I went with Ruki and Shinpei, while the other group consisted of Kai, Uruha and Ryutaro.

We tore the paper in half to split the items we had to get.

"We tore the paper, but did we get the worst part or not?" Ruki asked, trying to take the piece of paper off my hands, but I wouldn't let him. "Mayaaaa."

"Personally, I think there's nothing challenging." I shrugged, and gave the paper to Ruki.

He skimmed through the things we had to get and paled along the way.

"Does that mean that Maya lied to us?" Shinpei asked, as he got over to Ruki to look at the piece of paper in his hands. "Where do we get pink toilet paper from?"

Ruki sniffed before handing the paper into Shinpei's hands. "This is terrible. I can't do this."

"Which part broke you?" I asked, wondering what could be the case. "Was it the 'bring your crush part'? Or was it 'bring your crush part?" I snickered.

"You said the same thing twice." Shinpei commented.

"All of it!" Ruki threw his hands up in the air. "I can't do this!"

"Don't spooky aye-ayes run upon eye contact?" Shinpei asked, making me realize that we had to take a photo with at least one of them. "They don't like to be bothered if they come out of Silent Hill after classes are over."

"We'll force them if we have to, hehehehe." There was a spark in my eyes as I rubbed my palms together. "Let's inflict some pain to encourage them, if we have to." I was laughing like a maniac.

"Maya, no." Ruki shook his head.

Shinpei clapped his hands once. "Don't you think it's wonderful to have a friend with a few screws loose?"

"I'd rather have a puppy, to be honest."

I pulled Ruki for a hug. "Isn't he just lovable?"

"He sure is." Shinpei chuckled amused.

"Silence!" Ruki growled as he pushed me away. "Leave me alone, or I will burn you."

"What should we get from the list first?" Shinpei asked, as he looked at the list. "Oh, how about taking a photo with a spooky aye-aye?"

"Do you think Asagi would want to take a photo with us?" Ruki's face showed concern.

I snorted hearing that. "Our Asagi? He doesn't like sunlight, so I'm sure he hates having his photo taken even more."

"I'm sure he can be reasoned with." Shinpei stated, heading towards the SIlent Hill, the house of spooky aye-ayes. "Come on, you guys."

There was just one person in front of Silent Hill, and I was surprised, because there was literally no one there every time I passed by this house.

Wasn't that Asagi?

There was also the sheep he wanted to take from Yasu, and it seemed that he was able to get it back from him.

Did that just...

Did it move?

"What's that?" Ruki flinched when the miniature stuffed sheep with bat wings started running around Asagi. "Wasn't it stuffed!?"

"It's so cute!" Shinpei placed his hand on his chest. "It's stuffed, right?"

I narrowed my eyes as we got closer, and it was literally the same sheep.

What was it's name again?

"Behemoth, the keeper of gates of hell." Asagi called as the sheep squeaked before flying into his arms and then jumped off, just to jump around happily.

"How did he get that to live?" I frowned.

Ruki went off running after the animal, which startled Asagi.

"Hello, Asagi, might we ta--" Shinpei wasn't able to finish as Asagi was taking many steps back.

"...there's an event, and we're involved, aren't we..." He said in a dark voice. "I refuse."

Asagi ran off, but not to the front door of his house, but somewhere else, and his sheep followed, flying after its master.

"Let's run after him." Shinpei announced before taking off after our target. "This is the only spooky aye-aye we're going to see today!"

I looked at the house. "Shouldn't we go inside Silent Hill instead?" I suggested as Ruki glared at me in protest.

"I hate running!" He screamed as he ran after Shinpei.

I shrugged. "Running it is!"

As we followed after the escape convicts, Asagi seemed to speed up, while his lovely sheep turned our way as it was flying, and breathed fire from its mouth.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Shinpei made a U-turn and pulled Ruki with him. "I didn't expect fire breathing sheep!"

"Ruki, isn't that your speciality, though?" I asked, as I ran with them.

Ruki on the other hand looked horrified to have encountered another thing that was using fire against him.

"I suppose not anymore." I sighed heavily.

"There, a spooky aye-aye! I can see him!" Shinpei pointed his finger in the direction we were supposed to run. "LET'S GET HIM!" The amount of rage in his voice, knowing that his house represented calm and tranquility was hilarious.

\--------------------

**Kai's POV**

"I'm not fucking doing this, for the love of gods." Uruha took a few steps back. "This is embarrassing."

"Uruha, my dear friend, don't use such foul language." Ryutaro scolded the other, while swinging his finger at him. "That's very impolite."

"Whatever. I got us a bar of soap. It's not my turn this time." I watched as he shoved the soap into Ryutaro's face.

That made me wonder, how come a hipster dragon had a bar of soap on him? Like, did he carry it around with him all the time?

"I'll do it." Ryutaro said before I was able to.

He pointed at a short student who was walking by us. From what I could see it was a hipster dragon.

"Hi, how are you?" Ryutaro went over to that boy and greeted him.

The boy looked startled. "Um, hi."

"You're so cute!" I didn't expect this sudden comment coming from him, but it seemed to put a smile on that boy's face. "You're even cuter when you're smiling."

"Thank you." He was very happy.

"You know, sassy unicorns are hosting an event game, and it's scavenger hunt." Ryutaro started to explain as the boy eagerly listened to him. "It so happened that you could help us cross off one thing, would you like to help us?"

"Of course." An immediate reply.

Ryutaro smiled widely. "Will you take a picture with me while finishing the heart?" He said, after which he made a half of a heart out of his hand and the other boy finished it with his own.

Uruha took the photo.

"Thank you so much!" Ryutaro pulled the boy for a hug. "You helped us a lot."

The boy bowed his head. "I'm happy that I could help." But soon after he had to leave, and took off.

"What do we have to do this time?" I asked and then spotted the answer to my own question. "A photo with a swaggy peacock."

"So, you're telling me we'll have to go all the way to Cerberus to have a bigger probability of walking into a swaggy peacock?" Uruha said with an unamused look on his face. "Unbelievable."

Even on our way to Cerberus, we didn't see any swaggy peacocks.

On the other hand, Uruha kept getting texts again and again, and he would just open the message and groan before putting the phone back into his pocket.

"Aoi's texting you?" I asked him curiously as he rolled his eyes at me.

"You just have no idea." He threw his hands in the air and walked ahead, just to make me drop the current topic.

Ryutaro just giggled to his hand. "Someone seems to be popular today."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not believing that so many people would text such a sour person like Uruha. "Does he have a secret super nice personality I don't know about."

"Nonsense." Ryutaro brushed it off with his hand. "I wish he had, though."

"I can hear you very well." Uruha huffed from the front. "Stop tallking about me, ugh."

"By the way, you seem to be out of it today." I was surprised when Ryutaro pointed it out. "Is something the matter?"

My body froze on me as Uruha barged in between us. "Haha, look at the time, we better find our things on the list soon." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me ahead.

Could it be that he knew?

"I'm fine." I protested to his action.

"And my name is Lady Twinkle Puff." He said with sarcasm.

"Oh wow, I had no idea." Ryutaro walked even faster to reach us. "I will call you that from now on Lady Twinkle Puff "

'"I swear to gods, I will murder you one day." Uruha stopped in his tracks to turn to his friend. "It will be a first degree murder."

Ryutaro smiled excitedly. "Can't wait."

I laughed at their interaction. It was so funny.

We finally arrived at Cerberus. And there were a few students outside doing all kinds of things.

One student was sitting with canvas in his lap. He was painting something in that position.

Another student was inventing something made out of metal, gears and all kinds of things, which made his creation move. It didn't have a particular shape, though. It was medium size, and there was a handle the guy turned to make the thing move.

Some other student was observing the sky with his arms spread wide, as if he was waiting for a miracle.

"Takeru!" Uruha shouted a name I didn't recognize.

A slim boy with white hair turned our way and waved before running over to us. "Hi, Uruha. Fancy seeing you here."

They certainly knew each other.

"Hello there, Takeru, I'm Ryutaro, a dope panda." Ryutaro grabbed the other's hands into his own to shake them.

"Hi." That boy looked confused for a bit but then smiled.

I waved to him. "Hi, I'm Kai, a sassy unicorn."

"Hiii, oh, you must know Ruki, then." The moment Takeru said that, Uruha elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, why did you do that for?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Yes, he's my roommate. How do you know him?"

Uruha literally glared at the boy who was laughing at him. "Does it matter? We're friends."

"Wonderful." Ryutaro clapped his hands once. "Would you take a picture with us?"

"Sure." Wow, he agreed to it on the spot. Knowing that he's a swaggy peacock I thought he would make problems, and there he is just agreeing to it.

"Lady Twinkle Puff, please pull your phone out." Ryutaro went over to stand next to Takeru, and gestured that I do the same.

"Ryutaro, you asshole. Stop calling me that." Uruha growled as he joined in with us.

Takeru couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Lady Twinkle Puff?"

"Shut up. I'm taking that photo." Everyone was in place and the photo was taken.

But it didn't turn out how we wanted it to, as there was no Takeru on the picture.

"Did you turn invisible on purpose, idiot!?" Uruha growled at him as I blinked in surprise.

He could turn invisible?

"I was just joking." Takeru rolled his eyes. "Let's take another one."

After another one, yet again Takeru wasn't visible.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME, YOU PRICK!?" Uruha pulled on the other's blouse. "You have a death wish?"

"Now, now, my lady. He's a swaggy peacock." Ryutaro tried to comfort his friend, but it wasn't working as much as it should.

"Could you stay visible for just one shot?" I asked in a very polite way.

Takeru nodded his head.

After another failed attempt, Uruha lost his cool and threw himself on Takeru, trying to choke him.

"Ahhh, help, I'm sorry!"

Ryutaro pulled me close and tried to take a picture with his phone.

He even made a peace sign, and I joined him. "Done." He finally said.

"What?" Uruha asked after Takeru landed on the ground.

"I'm saved." He blurted out, relieved.

We looked at the photo showing us, with a friendly hand gestures, while Uruha was committing a murder in the back of the picture.

"It's perfect." Ryutaro said excitedly as I laughed.

"Holy bananas, what if they won't accept this photo?" I asked, worried.

"What are you talking about?" The other frowned. "We have everything. Us, and a swaggy peacock."

"Yeah, a swaggy peacock being choked to death." I laughed.

"The devil is in the details, my friend." He patted my back as we turned to the other two.

I nodded my head. "True."

\--------------------

**Ruki's POV**

"Where do we find someone with glasses?" Maya asked, looking around trying to spot someone who was wearing glasses, but unfortunately for us there was no such person around. "I don't have any myself."

"Actually, there's a myth that smart people wear glasses." Shinpei pointed at his face as if to make a point, or something.

I took a deep breath. "So, we have to go visit the castle, then?"

"It so happens that Lamia is close by." Shinpei gestured for us to follow his lead as he took us straight to the castle.

Some of the hipster dragons that walked through the drawbridge didn't have any glasses on them, and at this point I was sceptical.

We stepped past the bridge and my jaw dropped at the beautiful surroundings. They had plants growing everywhere. Literally everywhere and it looked magnificent.

It was my first time visiting inside the walls of Lamia, and I was in shock.

"My first time here and I am amazed." Maya said, smirking.

"Same with me. They have a beautiful garden here. I feel like crying!" Shinpei went over to the wall to hug it.

Why was he hugging it?

"Psst, why is he hugging a wall?" Maya whispered to me as I frowned.

I stared at our classmate and had no explanation for his behaviour. "Shh, let him do his thing."

"I love it." Shinpei proceeded to walk all around to sniff flowers, and watch mother nature's masterpiece that he was granted to gaze upon, feeling blessed.

There were people scattered everywhere.

Some were sitting under trees, chatting or reading books. Some other were just sitting on the grass, enjoying themselves. There were students who were watering their flowers.

From where I was standing I saw a hallway supported with pillars. There was also a small stone fence going from one pillar to another and so on, and there were flowers growing everywhere.

A tall person with straight black hair walked down the stairs after exiting the hallway, and headed our way.

He was wearing glasses!

"Guys!" I shouted and ran right towards him, but the moment he looked me in the eyes I froze.

Maya was right by my side, and Shinpei, well, he was somewhere around.

After he smelled his share of flowers he came over to say hi.

"Hello." Shinpei slightly bowed his head to this guy.

We too said out greetings.

While he was completely silent, he raised both of his hands, and out of his palms hearts started popping out. He spread his hand over our heads and those same hearts started falling all around us.

For some reason my heart was racing and I felt so good with myself.

"This feels so good." Shinpei purred as he placed both of his hands on top of his chest. "What's this feeling?"

"I don't feel anything." Maya frowned.

The guy finally smiled to us after pulling his hands away. "What can I do for you, first years?"

What I noticed was that he had a scarf wrapped around his neck. It was a very big one and it was red.

"I'm going to need a minute." Shinpei gently slapped his cheeks while breathing heavily. "It's been awhile since I blushed this much."

"What did you do to me?" There was this warm feeling filling my insides, and Reita's image kept popping into my mind for no reason.

The guy raised his hand and clenched it before releasing it, showing thick red hearts in his palm. He blowed them out of his hand my way.

Reita's image appeared on them as they were falling down.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" I started collecting them, feeling my cheeks burn, as I was embarrassed.

"Ah! It's the guy you made out with in our cafe!" Shinpei shouted as I shrank after having this said straight to my face. "How did you do that?"

"You did what?" Maya leaned over to look me in the face. "You made out with Reita and you didn't tell me!?"

"I was trying to figure out how I feel about him. Stop asking about it, it's embarrassing!" I covered my face with my hands. "It wasn't anything serious."

"Someone's blushing." Shinpei hugged my side all of a sudden, making me want to dig a hole and crawl into it and hide. "You like him!"

I glared at the guy, while Shinpei was still hugging me. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm the son of cupid." The guy said as he winked. "My name's Kaoru, and I'm the love guru on the radio."

What?

"Eh?" I blinked in pure shock, not being able to understand what just happened.

Cu-Cupid?

He made me think about Reita, because that's his thing! AH!

I looked to my side as Maya was holding one of the thick hearts in his hand. "Hey! Give me that back!"

I tried to take if off his hand, but failed miserably.

Before I knew it, Shinpei threw himself at Maya from behind and literally tore the heart off his hand. "Oh, but that boy's different."

"What the heck, Shinpei? I trusted you." Maya said, while fixing his clothes. "Whatever."

"Who is that?" Shinpei reached the heart to me and I recognized the person immediately. It was the werewolf boy.

As realization hit me, I smirked. "Maya, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Go fap to Reita's photo." The other huffed as my jaw dropped to the ground as I blushed.

How could he say something like that to me?

"Now, now." Kaoru patted Maya's head and mine. "Love is such a wonderful thing, don't you think?"

"I'm not in love! It's indigestion!" Maya protested.

Kaoru snapped his fingers and all of the hearts disappeared. "You can deny all you want, but my hearts never lie."

"That's not our purpose here." I shook my head, trying to focus at our task at hand. "We're here because of the house event."

"Then go ahead. Should I make someone fall in love?" For some reason Kaoru looked like an excited child. "Sometimes I do that when I'm bored. It's hilarious especially when they fall in love with inanimate objects, ahahahaha."

"I don't think he's a hipster dragon." Shinpei whispered to me, and I honestly had to agree.

"I'm a swaggy peacock." Kaoru took a step forward to wrap his arms around mine and Shinpei's necks. "If you get bored of your significant others, you can come over to me."

When he saw the looks on our faces, he started laughing. "Loving a steamy lion is a drag nowadays."

My heart ached at that comment. "But I--"

"Love is for everyone." Kaoru paused before moving away. "So, what can I do for you? Better make it quick 'cause there's an orgy I need to attend."

Maya snorted for some reason. "We need your glasses." He said as the other took them off.

"I guess. Come find me later to give them back." Kaoru handed them to me. "My eyesight isn't so bad, so I should be okay. I'll be at Belladonna if you need me."

He winked to us before going on his merry way.

Shinpei and I shared a look. "What's an orgy?" I asked, completely confused by the other guy's words.

"I have honestly no idea." Shinpei pressed his hand to his chest in worry.

We looked at Maya who was losing it for some reason. What was so funny?

"Okay, okay." He was breathing heavily, while trying to keep a straight face before losing it again. "Oh my gods, you don't know, ahahahahaha."

"Could you tell us, please?" Shinpei tilted his head to the side.

"Okay, are you ready?" Maya asked as both of us nodded our heads in response. "It's having sex with multiple people. Like a group of people having sex with each other in one place."

Shinpei covered his mouth with both of his hands as he stared at Maya in complete shock. He was speechless.

"Oh my gods, I regret asking that question." I fell to the ground and hit the ground. "I feel violated for some reason."

"My alpha will be disappointed if he finds out I know such a filthy word." I looked at my dope panda friend who pulled his hands away from his mouth. "I feel like a bad boy... I feel so impure and so... good!" He cheered excitedly.

What.

The.

Hell.

"Noooooo." I fell down to the ground. "Someone save me from those perverts."

"Shut up, you pushed in a whole dildo in your throat, you have no right to say that." Maya grabbed my ankle and pulled me down the road. "C'mon you impure boys, we have to go to steamy lions."

"Noooo, leave me to die. I want to die a virgin..."

"Maya, Maya!" Shinpei excitedly hopped over to my friend. "Teach me more nasty words!"

"Eeeek! Someone save me from them, please..."

\----------

I had to run away for the moment, but they were right behind me, chatting happily about things I would rather never hear about. Never, ever, never, ever. NEVER.

I had Lucifer in my sight and I was nearing it with every step that I took, but the problem was... I was supposed to go get a dumbbell from a steamy lion, but then there was the crush thing as well!

There was no way that Maya would want to take the werewolf guy, because he was like denying his affection towards him.

Shinpei never mentioned having someone he liked, so there was that.

And we couldn't take someone random, because it would be clear that we were bluffing.

It was all in my hands then!?

As I was very close, I saw Reita doing push ups, and at instinct I placed my palm on my chest and sighed softly. "You give me a boner in my heart."

He was just there, training, as I was staring at him rudely.

If he would notice me, would he stop what he was doing and wave to me?

Wishful thinking...

I shook my head. As if.

"Okay, you got this, Ruki." I smacked my cheeks and took a deep breath before entering the territory of steamy lions.

I looked around for someone with dumbbells, and when I spotted a person I was looking for, I headed their way.

That guy wasn't actually using them, they were by his side, though, but it wouldn't hurt to ask to borrow them, right?

I turned around to see Maya and Shinpei taking their sweet time to get here, while at the same time purposely leaving me with this task.

Not that I thought about it, this guy looked hella scary.

As I was about to open my mouth, a familiar voice was calling for me. "Ruki." I turned around to see that it was Reita who was now walking towards me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from that guy. "You don't want to be messing with him."

"I'm not messing with him." I protested as I crossed my arms. "I just wanted to borrow something from him."

Reita stopped in his tracks and turned to me. "And what is that?"

"A dumbbell." I told him. "There's a house event, and we're playing scavenger hunt, and a dumbbell was on the list."

"Wait right here." Reita took off, leaving me all alone, where I was practically a prey to all of these macho guys.

He soon came back with a dumbbell in his hand and handed it to me.

Holy hell, how heavy was that thing!?

"Are you sweating?" He asked me as I paled.

I shook my head. "No, no, you're imagining it." THAT GODDAMN DUMBBELL WAS WAY TO HEAVY, WHY WOULD YOU PICK THAT ONE TO GIVE ME, YOU PRICK.

ARE YOU BLIND.

ARE YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING BLIND.

I'M THE TINIEST AND THE WEAKEST PERSON IN HERE, YOU FINE PIECE OF ASS.

"Do you want me to take it away?" Reita asked, smiling like a dork.

"Yes, please." I almost squealed and was relieved the moment he took it off my hands. "You did this on purpose!"

"I didn't." He stated after casually throwing the damn thing in the air and easily catching it as my jaw dropped to the ground for the hundredth time today. "See? It's pretty light."

"Fuck you." I turned on my heels and was ready to head to where Maya and Shinpei were waiting for me with their thumbs up, but Reita pulled me right back to turn to him.

I glared daggers at him. "I'll bring it over to where you need to take it."

"Oh, I actually did need two more things, so that's good." I smiled mischievously as Reita blinked for a moment.

"What things?" He asked, genuinely interested.

I pointed my finger at him. "I actually need to take a photo with a guy with naked chest and um, had to bring over...umm, a blond haired sassy unicorn, yes, of course." For a moment I lost my composure.

I gestured for Reita to follow me as I quickly went to my friends. "Quickly, take a photo of me and Reita, when he comes over, okay? If he asks, tell him that it was on the list."

"What?" Shinpei asked as he looked on the list. "What was on the list?"

"Hi." As soon as Reita greeted them, he took off his jacked and then t-shirt and graced me with his gorgeous abs.

"That's not on the list." Shinpei whispered to Maya as the other grinned.

"Shh, this is gonna be good."

I was smiling like a complete idiot as I got over to Reita and he pulled me even closer to his naked chest, and I was screaming inside.

LOOK AT IT.

IT'S SO CLOSE, SO DAMN CLOSE.

I TOUCHED IT, AND IT FELT MAGNIFICENT.

THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY, HOLY SHIT, I FEEL BLESSED.

HE'S SO WARM, AND HIS PERFECTLY SHAPED ABS ARE ONCE AGAIN SCREAMING AT ME, BUT THIS TIME I AM HERE, YOUR WAITING IS OVER. I AM HERE AND I AM TOUCHING YOU.

YOU'RE WELCOME.

"Say cheese." Maya directed his phone at us as I literally hugged Reita's chest, because that was literally the only excuse I got to do that.

NOT ONLY HE WAS SO WARM, I FELT AS IF MY MIND LEFT ME FOR A MOMENT AS I ENJOYED MYSELF WITH THIS ONCE IN A LIFETME OPPORTUNITY.

"Is that really on the list, though?" Reita asked, curious.

"It was--" Shinpei started as Maya elbowed him in the side. "Of course it is!" He quickly corrected himself.

"Got it." Maya said with his thumb up. "You can put your clothes back on, Reita."

"Wait, are you Maya by any chance?" Reita asked as he put his clothes back on.

I paled hearing that.

"Why yes, I am, indeed." Maya swung his hand before him, before bowing down. "Hi."

"Are you like Aiji's boyfriend or something?" The more they talked about it, the worse I felt about it.

Maya put a finger to his lips. "Shh, we're secretly dating, don't tell anyone, kay?"

"Sure." HE BOUGHT IT. HOLY HELL.

"Let's go back, we did our part of the list." Shinpei suggested with a big smile on his face. "So?"

"Where should I go, then?" Reita asked while staring at me, as I blushed.

I looked away. "I'll show you."

"Yeah, he'll show you to gay paradise with his mouth. " Maya snickered as I opened my mouth in shock at his comment.

Shinpei started clapping as I smacked my face. "Wow, Maya you're like a role model!"

"I know, right?" Maya stood there, his head held high, he was so proud of himself, as I stood there, embarrassed.

Reita leaned down to me. "Ruki, there's something really wrong happening here." He whispered into my sensitive ears, as I blushed even more.

"I know, please stop talking about it." I didn't need to hear more about that than I had to. "Spending time with them is already humiliating as it is."

"Yet you love it." Shinpei high fived Maya.

I said nothing as I pulled on Reita's arm so that he would walk ahead with me, but Maya and Shinpei quickly got to walk with us.

With that, I had another bad feeling.

"You know, Reita, the name steamy lions isn't suitable for you guys." Maya started off, as I gaped at him. What the heck was he thinking!? "You know what's a more suitable name for your group of people?"

"Enlighten me." REITA, DON'T ENCOURAGE THIS IDIOT!

"Macho gorillas." The other stated as I pursed my lips into a thin line.

I turned to my friend. "Maya, please stop." PLEASE. I BEG OF YOU. STOP.

"That's...original." He actually went with it? I couldn't believe it. "By the way Ruki, did you get my text? I never got a response."

I blushed at his words and felt like an idiot, beacuse I was so excited that he texted me that I forgot to text back.

"What text?" I blurted out, shyly.

"He got it, he's just shy about it." Maya wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You won't believe what he did when he g--"

I put my hand to his mouth. "Haha, oh, that text, yeah, I totally got it. Uhh, sorry, I'll reply properly next time."

Reita was chuckling for some reason.

Hng, that was really cute.

\--------------------

**Uruha's POV**

Another picture I didn't really want to look at. Did Aoi have nothing better to do than taking pictures and sending them to me!?

"Hiii~" Everyone turned to a tall black haired handsome guy who was waving at us.

I then noticed Kai wave back at him before looking away.

"You know this bad boy?" Ryutaro teased Kai as the other just didn't answer.

That was a steamy lion. An older one.

"I met him during the school festival. He helped me out." Kai explained.

My phone buzzed one more time today. I pulled it out to wince at the sight of the photo sent to me.

"Uruha, my friend, you have to admit that your suitor is persistent." Ryutaro chuckled amused seeing my face expression. "He must be lovely." He winked at me repeatedly, as I just stared, shocked.

"Oh yeah?" I shoved my phone in his face. "LOOK AT HIS FUCKING LOVELY JUNK!"

"Junk?" Kai asked before gaping. "Holy lasagna, you mean he sent you a dick pick!?"

"Oh my, how naughty." Ryutaro looked away just to look right back at the photo and giggled into his hand. "He has an impressive size, you've got to give him that."

"You're so right!" Kai took the phone off my hands. "Is it Aoi's dick?"

"HEY YOU TWO!" I took my phone back, embarrassed that I let them see what was meant only for me to see. "YOU DIDN'T SEE SHIT. GOT IT?"

"Impressive balls." Ryutaro nodded his head.

"FUCKING HELL. THIS APPLIES TO YOU, YOU DICK." I shoved my finger at his face. "If you see Aoi, and you so much as try to mention his size, I will throw you off the stairs to Banshee."

"He admitted it's Aoi's." Kai said, blushing. "Is this what boyfriends really do?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME. HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND." I insisted, as they looked at each other and smiled in an obvious way.

Those fuckers.

"Friends don't send each other dick picks." Kai pointed out.

I shook my head. "I don't send him any dick picks, mind you." I rolled my eyes. "It's only one sided."

"Poor boy." Ryutaro sighed softly.

"Why is that?" I frowned.

"Just saying." The other shrugged as he went ahead. "Let's go to Belladonna."

Upon our arrival to the house of the pretty people, we saw their beautiful flowers blooming everywhere despite it being autumn already.

"We have to take one flower, right?" I asked, surprised by how easy of a task that was.

There were flowers literally everywhere, so I could just pluck one flower and voila.

As we entered their territory I tried to pluck a flower, but Ryutaro stopped me from doing that. "My friend, if you value your life, don't do anything too casually."

"Why is that?" Kai asked, as he looked around to see people minding their own business.

"If alpha of smexy phoenixes sees you, he'll get angry, well that's an understatement, but we have to find another way of getting a flower."

It didn't make sense to me. It was just one flower, it wouldn't hurt anyone if one out of thousands would go missing. No one would notice, like at all.

"Should I just hide and then pluck it so no one sees me?" I frowned.

Ryutaro shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

I rolled my eyes as I ran to a nearby bush to hide behind it. There were already tons of gorgeous flowers growing on top of it, but my goal was a small flower from the ground.

As I reached for it, I heard rustling before I looked up. "I'd think twice before trying to touch this flower." A person with a threatening voice hissed at me.

It was the alpha of the smexy phoenixes. Shit. Fuck. What the hell. He wasn't here a second ago.

He didn't look angry. He looked outraged.

"You know what hipster dragons would do if they saw you at their garden?" Hizaki asked with a piercing glare. "They would kill you and make it look like you killed yourself, because they're smart."

I didn't expect anything less from smart people, to be honest.

"And if you so much as try to breathe in the direction of my flowers, I will disembowel you, and I will fucking engrave my name on your face so they know who brought you to justice. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" There was nothing but pure rage in his voice, and it made the flowers themselves shake.

"Y-yes." I stuttered, surprised at my own voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry about him." Ryuatoro came running to us with Kai behind him. "There's an event and they must've written something wrong."

"Sassy unicorns held an event, I assume." Hizaki said in his normal tone. "I bet it's something like scavenger hunt. They wanted you to bring a flower from this place, am I right?"

Kai nodded his head. "Yes." He confirmed.

"If you think deeper about it, there's a practical way that you could bring a flower without so much as touching it." Hizaki looked so annoyed right now. "Take a picture and leave. I swear, I will hurt Hide for allowing this in the first place."

Now that I thought about it, it made sense. We could take a picture and at the same time bring the flower with us. How dumb of us to not think of that.

Well, it was my fault that alpha of smexy pheonixes got angry.

I pulled my phone out to take a picture of the flower.

"When you see that dumb alpha of yours, ask him if he has a death wish." Hizaki directed this question to Kai. "I like sassy unicorns, but your alpha is a pain in the ass, ugh."

He then looked at me. "I thought you're a swaggy peacock, but then I saw you with a sassy unicorn and that didn't click. You don't look like a dope panda."

"None of us do." Ryutaro said, while smiling. "On the other hand, you're a gorgeous reflection of smexy phoenixes."

Hizaki laughed at that comment.

Somehow my gaze went at his very long skirt with a cut on one side. His long black shoes were showing.

"You have no idea how wrong you really are." He placed his hands on his hips. "You're a second year, it's fine. You're still growing."

For the first time in my life I saw Ryutaro confused.

"Now go, I have my own things to take care of." Hizaki waved before taking off in another direction.

"How odd." Rytuaro commented as he stared at the alpha's back. "I never thought about it, but what does it take to be an alpha?"

"Hmm?" Kai looked at him, curiously.

"Last year, the alphas were different from the ones that are this year." He said, deep in thought. "I don't see many similarities."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"New alphas are chosen when the current ones are on their last year. Meaning ninth year." He started off. "On the very last day of school, right when they graduate, the former alphas announce new alphas which are finishing their third year. I'm not sure based on what they choose students, though. It happened last year."

We finally headed to Berserker.

"That's so weird. When I first met Hide, I thought that he was an alpha for a long time. That's the feeling he gave off." Kai said, softly.

"Masashi is always collected whenever someone comes over with a problem and he guides them so well, so I guess, I know what you mean." I couldn't imagine anyone else in that role, honestly.

Ryutaro smiled widely. "The last alpha of dope panda's was a bit like Uruha, but yeah, like I said, a bit, not to the extreme." He chuckled amused.

"He was?" I had a hard time believing it.

"Of course. He had a bit of a temper, but over all, he was highly respected and loved." Wow.

"Oh, there we are." Kai announced as we saw students piling up at the territory of sassy unicorns.

\--------------------

**Kai's POV**

We saw Ruki, Maya and Shinpei with Reita? What was he doing there?

Either way, we went over to them, so we could show all of the things we gathered.

"Hey losers." Maya greeted us with a smile.

"Hello, you." Ryutaro went right over to Reita as Ruki paled. "I don't think we have been introduced."

Ruki ran right over there to stop it, but it was already too late.

"I'm Reita." He reached over his hand to the dope panda. "And you?"

"I'm Ryutaro, nice to meet you." Ryutaro looked delighted to meet him.

"What took you guys so long?" Ruki asked, visibly glaring at Ryutaro, probably because he went ahead to meet Reita.

"I don't have to greet him, do I?" Uruha whispered to me.

"Ryutaro, you won't believe what words I learned today!" Shinpei came running to his senpai, who was happy to see him.

Ruki looked alarmed. "Don't do it!"

"Words?" Reita questioned.

Maya was already losing it, and I had no idea what was going on.

"I know what orgy means!" Shinpei exclaimed, excitedly as silence followed.

Rytuaro took a deep breath, while being completely calm and turned to Shinpei. "Oh, really? Where did you hear such a word?" He was eyeing all of us at the very same time.

"Radio love guru used it." Wait a second, they met him!? How was that possible!?

I wanted to meet him myself!

But why would he use such a dirty word?

"He what?" Ryutaro blinked confused. "In what context?"

"You don't want to know. Let's not talk about it, please." Ruki begged with desperation.

Remembering how we traumatized Ruki after showing him porn, I understood why he didn't want to talk about it. "Let's end this here, okay?" I said as they decided to do just that.

"Are you okay?" I watched as Reita got over to Ruki to lean in to see for himself if he was alright.

That was really sweet of him to do that.

"I'm oversensitive to some things, haha." Ruki looked the other way, as he couldn't bear the other's stare. "I'm fine."

"Are you taking a selfie?" Uruha asked, seeing Maya do just that.

But wait a second, that wasn't his phone. I knew all of his horrendous covers, and that wasn't one of them.

So suspicious.

"By the way, Reita, what are you doing here?" I asked the blond, as he showed me the dumbbell he was holding

"I brought this and apparently I was on the list." Reita said as Ruki looked as if he shrank a little.

Why was he that nervous?

"A blond sassy unicorn." Maya finally said. "Totally on the list."

It totally didn't sound like he was on the list! What were they scheming!?

"Can I take a look at your list?" I asked as Maya gave me the list.

I looked through it, and the word 'crush' made me gape at it. That was exactly why Reita was here, because he was Ruki's crush, but they couldn't tell him that, so they said that they looked for a blond steamy lion.

That was kind of rude to put that there.

"I saw you once, I think." Reita went over to Uruha, who just squinted at him. "I'm Reita."

"Uruha." The other said, without so much as trying to shake hands with him.

That was expected, to be honest.

"Let's head over to show our items." Ryutaro said, and then looked Reita. "And people."

Hide and Yoshiki were at one of the many tables that checked the items, and we were next to talk to them.

We gave them the list and put the items on the table with our phones that contained pictures.

Hide was holding the list, and then he looked at Reita. "Who's this big guy with?"

Ruki shyly raised his hand. "Okay. What the fuck, Yoshiki. I told you to not over do it."

"You told me to be creative while making lists." The other said in a calm tone. "I did what I was asked for."

Hide sighed heavily. "I guess. Well, you met all of the requirements. As a reward you can go ahead and eat all of the pies, cakes, and candies that we have prepared right behind us."

"How wonderful. It'll go well with tea." Ryutaro went ahead to the tables, and started packing some of the pies to take with him back to Banshee.

I stood in place as all of my friends went to eat something.

If there was a crush that we had to bring on our list, would I suggest that I would invite Miyavi? Would he even want to go?

Ruki tricked Reita into going with him, because he couldn't admit his real feelings for him.

"Kai." I looked to my side to see Ruki there with a piece of pie. "I brought some for you."

"Thanks." I took the piece off his hands.

"Are you still mad at me?" I almost choked on pie when Ruki asked that.

"I..I'm not." Why did I pause just now? That was unlike me.

The look on Ruki's face was heartbreaking. Did he blame himself for Miyavi having feelings for him?

As I was about to say something, there was an explosion nearby.

In the corner of my eye I saw a huge black smoke heading our way. I froze instantly.

At that moment I swear I could see a shadow pass by, but I lost it on its way.

"Get down!!! "Ruki pushed me to the ground before I could react.

Strong winds surrounded the area, and before me a huge tornado formed, swallowing the blast.

Who did that...?


	16. A Nice Surprise

**Maya's POV**

Everyone took cover, though that didn't even go through my mind as I watched one tornado turn into two.

Whatever exploded, the two tornados braced the impact, and none of it reached us.

Ruki and Kai were the closest ones to the blast. When my eyes went lower, I saw them both on the ground, and there was a tall guy standing in front of them with spread arms.

Was that his doing?

Before I was able to think, my legs started moving on their own, and I sprinted towards my friends. "Maya, don't!" I heard Reita shout after me, but I let my mind ignore that.

The force of the wind was so strong, that it literally crushed whatever made it inside the swirling spirals of death.

"Kai! Ruki!" I reached them in no time to see that they were alright.

But for some reason they weren't getting back up.

The guy in front seemed to notice me as he turned around with a smile.

He was a pretty boy with straight black hair. Both of his ears were pierced and it looked like he had a tattoo under his neck, but I couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

He was wearing a black jacket with the emblem of steamy lions at the front.

"You don't seem to be affected by strong winds." He finally said, seemingly impressed by it.

What did he mean by that?

"Who are you?" I asked.

All of a sudden he pulled his hand together just to crash his palms into each other and the tornados followed. They united once more into one and then there was a strong breeze before the tornado dissolved completely, leaving no trace of it ever being in this place.

"I'm just a worried big brother, you see." He fixed his hair that was completely devastated by the winds that he had caused, and breathed in. "You two okay?"

His gaze went towards Kai and Ruki who slowly sat up.

"That was insane." Kai blurted out as he shook his head. "What happened?"

Ruki on the other hand turned his head to the stranger and his face brightened up. "Shinji!"

He got to his feet just to throw himself into his arms.

Shinji? Who was this Shinji?

Wait, this guy said he was a worried big brother. It couldn't be.

"Good to see my little brother in one piece." The one named Shinji hugged Ruki back. "Sorry I couldn't come earlier. But I'm glad that I didn't, 'cause this explosion would tear you to shreds."

I could still feel strong winds, but those came from behind.

When I turned back there was a huge dragon with his wings spread.

He had two colored eyes that I recognized. It was our alpha, wasn't it? He said he was half dragon.

"Your brother is a steamy lion?" Kai stood up with his shaky legs.

Ruki pulled away from his brother as he grinned like an idiot. "Yeah. Are you okay, by the way?"

"I'm fine." The other said with a weak smile.

The dragon turned back to its human form and looked around to see if everyone was alright.

I saw Shinji embrace Ruki from behind this time. "Taka, you have no idea how much I missed my baby brother. I was going insane without you." I gaped at the change in the attitude.

"Did you make friends? Did they bully you? Do you want me to punch someone?" Oh my gods, was that what I thought it was?

Ruki just stood there with a poker face as his brother continued. "Has anyone hit on you?" His voice darkened all of a sudden. "If I dare see a man near you, he's dead."

"I'm fine." Ruki sighed heavily.

"Takaaaaaa." Shinji rubbed his head against his brother. "Did you miss me? Even a little? I'm your big brother after all."

"Maybe a tiny bit." The other shrugged.

Wow, Ruki, bravo.

I was sure now, he had a brother complex. No wonder Ruki didn't talk about his brothers.

It couldn't be that all of them had a brother complex.

"I kneeeew iiiiiiit~" Shinji pulled away just to turn his brother towards him. "Look at you, you're even cuter than the last time I've seen you. This is terrible. I need to uglify you so others can't stare at you. UGH."

"Brother." Ruki said in an unnaturally cute way. "You're being a jerk."

"You're my cute baby brother that I need to protect. This is my job." He then went ahead to stand in front of Ruki and looked from Kai to me. "You two, friends? Enemies? Do you have a crush on my cute brother?"

"We're his roommates." I pointed out as he still kept his ground. "We have different requirements for our significant other."

"You." He pointed his finger at me. "Spit it out."

"I'm into bdsm." I said, softly.

"Yes, magnificent. My brother hates pain." Shinji nodded his head. "You." Now he pointed at Kai.

"I'm into a celebrity who's on campus right now." Kai told the other with hesitation.

"You have a crush? That's even better. You two are clear." Shinji said before pulling away from Ruki.

"Brother, you're embarrassing." Ruki pushed his brother away. "Stop it."

If he knew that the same celebrity Kai has a crush on is the same celebrity who likes Ruki, what would he do? I was excited to know.

Yet, Kai seemed to be still interested in Miyavi despite what happened earlier.

I turned back to see that Reita was looking this way. It was a boomer that I couldn't read his face expression from where I was standing.

"Taka, while I was away you didn't fall for anyone, right?" His brother asked as Ruki turned away. "Taka?"

"I still have one time crushes, brother." Ruki didn't want to admit his feelings to his big brother, how interesting.

"Isn't that for the best?" Shinji comforted his younger brother. "No love problems means happiness." He had no idea how wrong he actually was.

I looked behind Shinji to see steamy lions surround something. What exploded in the first place?

"By the way, call me Tora. I prefer to use this name here." He directed that to us.

"I'm Maya and this here is Kai." I pointed at my friend.

"Great. Pleasure." Tora said before turning to look at the source of the explosion. "I'm going to check that out. I'll come by later again."

And just like that, he left.

"Your brother is something." Kai said as he fixed his clothes. "I really was surprised to see that your brother is a steamy lion. The second one is too?"

"Yeah, like, you look nothing like him." Not in height at least.

Ruki just sighed heavily. "Stop comparing, there's nothing to compare." He huffed, clearly offended by what we said.

Ryutaro, Uruha and Reita came running our way.

Shinpei was making sure everyone else was alright.

"Are you okay?" Ryutaro pulled Kai and Ruki into a hug. "Please say something."

"I'm fine." Ruki finally said.

"Me as well." Kai admitted as he moved.

"This just didn't happen." Uruha looked around at startled students who stared at the group of steamy lions staring at something. "Did someone explode?"

"This doesn't look good." Reita turned towards the other steamy lions. "Don't come near it."

He too headed where the rest of his people was.

"Maya, I know what you're going to say, I can see it in your face. Just do it and have it over with." Ruki knew me too well.

I grinned. "Your brother has a brother complex."

"Okay, now let's leave it at that and never talk about my brother's complex, agreed? Agreed." Ruki said as everyone looked at him.

"What brother?" Uruha asked, looking around to spot someone who looked anything like Ruki.

Ryutaro put his hand on top of Ruki's head and tried to measure his height for some reason, then looked around at the passing sassy unicorns to see if someone shared his height.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as I almost laughed at them. "His brother is a hella tall steamy lion."

Uruha's eyebrow rose in surprise. "A what?"

"Steamy lion?" Ryutaro's gaze went directly to the group of steamy lions who gathered in one place. "Which one?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Uruha threw his hands in the air. "How the fuck is a steamy lion this shrimp's brother?"

"Rude." Ruki huffed at him. "Does it matter, though? He wanted to be a steamy lion, so he became one. What's the big deal?"

"That's suspicious, since steamy lions are nothing like you." Uruha pointed his finger at Ruki and then started waving it at his body. "I mean, come on."

There was another shadow and a person was standing before Ruki. "Hands off my brother."

The brother returned.

"You're the brother?" Uruha's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You're a dope panda? What's with the attitude?" Tora glared at Uruha as the other did the same.

Friends!

They're totally friends now.

"Brother, stop embarrassing me." Ruki pushed his brother away. "You said you'd come by later, not now."

"Yeah, but when I see dudes circling you, I get irritated." Tora pointed his finger at Ryutaro who smiled in response. "You're cool, respect." He raised his hands in defence now.

"BROTHER." Ruki set himself on fire and then hugged his brother from behind.

He sniffed the air and jumped back. "Taka, stop setting my clothes on fire!"

"These are my friends, and off you go." Ruki pushed his brother away. "Now."

"Don't you want to hear what happened?" All of us looked at the older brother in silence. "Apparently someone with a really explosive saliva left, or rather threw away a can on the ground and walked off. There was a reaction, since the metal mixed with the saliva, and a huge explosion happened. We're trying to locate who was this careless."

Tora looked at someone waving to come over. "That's my cue, gotta go." Before he even left, he directed his two fingers at his eyes then pointed at Uruha. "I'm watching you."

And we were alone again.

"How in the hell he's nothing like Ruki?" Uruha huffed.

Soon Hide came over to ask if we were alright, and then told us to come back to the house, because steamy lions were searching for more litter in case the person who caused this explosion threw away more things that had contact with his saliva.

They packed cakes, pies and other sweets for each person and told them to go back to their house.

Ruki devoured his package within minutes. There was nothing left.

Kai savoured the taste and enjoyed his food with tea.

I ate some of it, and I left the rest for tomorrow.

\----------------------

**Kai's POV**

_When I opened my eyes, my body was tense and I actually couldn't move._

_I could hear a muffled sound that I couldn't locate in the dark room. Then there was this piercing sound and I saw tons of feathers floating in the air._

_Someone was screaming. It was a painful cry for help, as it would seem, but where was it coming from?_

_"Kai." A familiar voice called out my name as my body tensed even more. "Kai."_

_I managed to turn my head to look on the ground where someone was on his knees. This person had what seemed like white wings._

The moment I blinked that person was covered in blood, his chest, his arms, his legs, even his face and hair, and there was a strong metallic stench floating in the air.

_Wait a second... what was that sticking out of his back? It looked like he was pierced with two long pikes._

_This person slowly turned his head my way, and I immediately recognized that face, which matched the voice that was calling out my name._

_It was Maya._

_"It hurts, Kai." he whimpered with a cracking voice. He forced himself to stand up, and as I had him facing me, I saw his body pierced through with the pikes I noticed just a moment ago. "Why won't it stop?"_

_I couldn't say a single word to him._

_Maya leaned in to be even closer to my face. There was blood dripping from his mouth. "When will this pain fade away?"_

_I wanted to say something, anything, but I couldn't._

_"Kai, you'll share it with me, won't you?" I paled at his words, seeing him leaning in even more. "You'll take it away, won't you?" A crooked smile made its way to his face. "You're a good friend, Kai."_

_My body was shaking at the horror I was experiencing._

_"I'll give you my heart, so you'll experience my pain." Maya was extremely close to my face. Barely a centimeter away._

_He then moved and pointed his right hand to where his heart was. As he dug into his own body, I screamed. ___

____

I sat up while breathing heavily, realizing that it was still night time.

____

My hands automatically went to touch my chest, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

____

I then looked to my left to see...

____

My eyes went wide at what I just witnessed.

____

"Maya!" I raised my voice as the other just stared at me without saying a word. "Get your hands off of him."

____

"Relax, I'm not doing anything inappropriate." The other shrugged and continued to pull Ruki's shirt up.

____

"NO!" I protested, but I wasn't able to stop him. Maya saw what I witnessed by accident a few days before.

____

And Ruki was somehow still asleep despite his body being touched!

____

Maya instead of pulling the shirt down after seeing something he shouldn't have, he poked at it.

____

"Sweet baby juice, Maya, please, just leave him be." I got off of my bed just to fall down.

____

It seemed that my legs fell asleep. How was that possible?

____

"Kai?" Maya called out.

____

I punched both of my legs and my feeling returned in both. I quickly got to my feet and ran to where Maya was standing. "You're going bananas on us, Maya. You can't do this, you pervert."

____

"A bad dream?" He asked all of a sudden as I froze.

____

I blinked for a moment, before realizing what he had said. "Oh, no, not at all."

____

The dream I just had right now, it was a nightmare. How could I dream about such a horrible thing?

____

Plus, Maya with white angelic wings didn't exactly suit his persona, so why would I even dream about that?

____

Every last bit I remembered was wrong.

____

It didn't make sense, because Maya loved pain, and he wouldn't do such a thing.

____

What was I even thinking? I woke up to this idiot peeking under Ruki's clothes while he was asleep! He was a creep! A CREEP!

____

"Ruki's skin is fascinating." Maya had a closer look at the black piece of skin that looked like someone tore away the real skin, and there was a black hole there.

____

"That's wrong, if he wakes up he'll freak out." I whispered, already panicking that Ruki would wake up any moment now.

____

Maya shook his head. "He's fast asleep, he wouldn't wake up even if we were shouting." There was no way of knowing that, how could he just say that?

____

"Why were you even doing that in the first place?" I frowned.

____

"Because I was curious, duh." Maya shrugged, before he poked at the bright white heart shining so intensely. "Ruki's blood is red, so why does this skin show his insides in black? Sure, there are white lines outlining the ribs and other organs, but why is the heart the only one that's so bright and completely white?"

____

"Ruki doesn't want to talk about it, Maya, leave him be and pull that down." I reached for the shirt as Maya grabbed my wrist.

____

I was startled by that. "You saw it, didn't you?"

____

"By accident. He didn't want me to ask about it. He just said it's a defect." I told him as Maya released my wrist and I was able to pull Ruki's shirt down and then cover him.

____

Despite it being dark, I could see Maya's face change expression to make it look like he was thinking. He turned on his heels and went back to his bed.

____

"Maya." I looked one last time at Ruki, who was still sleeping, before heading to Maya. "What's with you?"

____

"If that's a defect, then what is wrong with his powers?" In the darkness Maya raised his hand a little and a bright white orb formed in his palm, growing every second until it reached the size of a basketball before shrinking a little. It illuminated light.

____

I was shocked to see him use such pure energy. It was the first time Maya used his powers, but that didn't give me the slightest idea what any of his halves were.

____

I stayed silent at that question, not wanting to reveal more than I was allowed to.

____

Whatever happened to Ruki before coming here, it must've had a terrible impact on his mental state to be unable to control his powers.

____

"I can ask you the same question." At that moment the ball disappeared into nothingness.

____

"Right." Maya sighed softly. "I shouldn't be so curious."

____

"Don't ask him, okay?"

____

"I won't." He finally said before actually going to sleep.

____

I didn't want to think about this anymore so I decided to get some sleep as well.

____

\----------------------

____

**Ruki's POV**

____

"Hey there, Ruuuuuki~" I was startled as a person with a familiar voice touched me from behind and started groping my chest!

____

"Ahh!! You're touching my man boobs!" I exclaimed, trying to get the person off of me.

____

"I sure do. They're so nice." He rubbed his head against mine. "You're so cute, I want to eat you all up."

____

"You're disgusting." I huffed as the other pulled his hands away to get to stand in front of me.

____

It was this Saga guy...

____

"I know how happy you actually are to see me right now. It just shows in that glare you graced me with." Saga was staring at me in a very weird and uncomfortable way. "Now something's different about you."

____

There was something weird about him!

____

"It's not the heartbreak from hurting a friend, it is not it at all." He crossed his arms as I gaped at him, how did he know that!? "Is it the full bloomed love for a steamy lion, then? Mmm, no, that's not it either."

____

I opened my mouth, not knowing what to say. How in the world did he know about me crushing on Reita!?

____

"Ah, I know." Saga now placed his hands on his hips as he leaned in towards me to have a closer look. "The completely indifferent state of mind is what's bothering me. You see what you want to see, but you don't see beyond the surface, and this here, this is bad."

____

There was a strange negative feeling creeping somewhere in my mind. "What do you mean by those words?"

____

He poked my chest with his finger. "Your pretty little heart got accustomed to anxiety. This is no laughing matter, though."

____

Tell me something I don't know...

____

"But little ol' me will stop a disaster from happening." Saga wrapped his arm around my back. "You see, friendship is such a wonderful yet delicate thing, but you make a wrong move and it might shatter."

____

I felt horrible with myself.

____

"Don't get me wrong. It's not what you think you did wrong that's bothering your precious friend." We started walking before I knew it. "I will put your heart at ease, and tell you that your friend really cares about you, and this uncomfortable situation is not the fault of another boy liking you instead of him."

____

"What... are you saying?" He couldn't have known that. That's impossible.

____

Saga smiled as he held his head up high. "Ruki, sometimes secrets can hurt more when they are revealed by accident, don't you think?"

____

Secrets?

____

My eyes widened as it dawned on me, the mistake that I did that led to this horrible event...

____

The thought of Kai finding out about Miyavi liking me was unbearable to the point where I couldn't bring myself to tell him... I kept it a secret, and when that accident happened, he realized it wasn't the first time...

____

"I did this to him..." I grabbed onto my blouse. "I did this. It was all my fault Kai's not talking to me."

____

"I thought we got this covered." Why did he narrow his eyes at me?

____

I bit on my lip. "My secret is the reason this is happening?"

____

"I think that an honest apology on the knees will do the trick in this case." Saga patted me on the shoulder, to soothe my suffering, and that actually wasn't working... at all.

____

"How do you know that?"

____

He looked up. "I love dramatic apologizing, okay?"

____

I didn't mean that... "How do you know all that?"

____

"Let's say the answer slipped in between my fingers very easily, as I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time." Saga pulled his arm away just to step away from me. "That wasn't what you were supposed to know. What I wanted to tell you was..."

____

Why did he stop there? "What?"

____

"Tell your friend happy birthday and give him a big hug, okay? No one deserves to spend their birthday alone." Saga turned around. "Make sure he's happy, okay? By the way, I'm not doing any more favors, but I'm sure you'll get by. Just don't bribe me to know more, bye bye."

____

I wanted to ask many more questions, but Saga already got away really fast, so that if I would want to catch up to him, I would have to run, and I hate running.

____

"Birthday?" I said out loud, confused. "Whose birthday?"

____

I panicked and immediately called Maya, who only picked up after the second time I called him. "Yes?"

____

"Is today your birthday?" I asked, since I had literally no idea.

____

"My birthday was in summer." Maya said, yawning. "Why would you ask that?"

____

Before I was able to say anything, I accidentally hanged up.

____

I didn't want to call Kai right now, since thing's been awkward between us, but hopefully it wasn't his birthday that I didn't know about.

____

I dialed Uruha's number, but he wasn't picking up. I tried it multiple times and nothing.

____

Okay, don't panic, it's okay. Maybe Saga was just pranking me, and no one's birthday is today.

____

Or is it?

____

I ended up walking next to Lucifer, and I saw Reita happily chatting with someone, and my heart clenched just thinking that it could be his birthday, but I wasn't sure.

____

Would it be alright to ask?

____

Wait, first I had to check if my brother was around.

____

He wasn't outside, that was for sure, alright, here goes nothing.

____

I walked up to Reita, who turned to me the moment he spotted me. "Hi, Ruki."

____

The person he was chatting with was none other than Kazuki, the devil.

____

"Look who we have here." He leaned over to have a closer look at my face as I winced. "You came here to appreciate good muscle? I have very good muscle."

____

I took a step back just to frown at him flexing his muscles in front of me.

____

"Stop it, idiot." Reita pushed him, as the other laughed.

____

"Why? You jealous he might find me more appealing than you?" Kazuki snickered as I felt my cheeks burn at that comment. "It can happen, you know."

____

"Just go away." Reita rolled his eyes in amusement.

____

I couldn't say a word, trying to defend myself in this situation, but at the same time I just didn't know what to say.

____

"Why would I? This little candy is right here." Kazuki came closer to wrap his arm around my shoulders, making me feel uncomfortable in this situation.

____

Other steamy lions took notice, and I didn't like this even more.

____

Why was everyone staring at me?

____

"Leave him alone." Reita scolded his friend who thought nothing of this.

____

"No." I pushed Kazuki away, not wanting to be near this person, but he was persistent enough to grab my wrist to pull me near again.

____

I felt this unbearable heat and anger mix together and for a moment I my mind was completely blank. "I SAID NO." I growled, as black flames enveloped my body just when Kazuki let go of me in time to avoid getting burned.

____

I blinked in surprise, just now having everything that just happened sink into my brain.

____

"What the fuck just--" Kazuki started, but I felt such shame that I just ran away with people gaping at me with wide eyes.

____

"RUKIIII!!!" I heard Reita calling for me, but I couldn't seem to even respond.

____

I hated whenever this happened.

____

I despised those powers of mine that could only hurt those around me if I exploded in anger.

____

My own hands were shaking and I felt that it was much different than the time when I burst into flames during the meeting where we had to get to know each other in Berserker...

____

Before me a tall and dark wall loomed, and I couldn't stop in time to avoid crashing into it. When my body slammed into the black mass, I fell forward on something soft. That didn't make any sense.

____

I groped the material I was on top of and my mind couldn't grasp what I was touching, as the substance was unfamiliar.

____

"Ruki, are you alright?" I looked up to see Reita standing in front of me.

____

This reminded me of those black wings that Reita had during the school festival.

____

Could he manipulate black matter as he pleased?

____

It was yet another time that Reita decided to be the hero.

____

As he reached his hand to me, I didn't take it, as a terrible fear crept itself into my mind.

____

I quickly got to my feet and moved away from him.

____

The tips of my fingers were still burning, but I couldn't extinguish them no matter how hard I tried to.

____

"Ruki, it's fine. Everyone has some kind of powers." Reita stood in one place as if he knew I didn't want anyone near me right now. "You've seen mine."

____

It was different. He could control his powers, I couldn't control mine.

____

I really do love him, but if it comes to my powers, I don't want to hurt him or anyone else.

____

The fact was that I was still in distress, and unless I would calm down on my own, I could burst into even bigger flames at any moment. And those could reach Reita in no time.

____

"I know, but please just leave me alone right now." Leave before I would regret hurting you and making you hate me for that.

____

No matter how much time has passed, I was still unstable, and my powers would eventually go out of control.

____

It was just one moment when I took my eyes off of him, and when I looked over there once again, he wasn't there. I felt relieved.

____

But that was short lived as I found Reita standing right in front of me, making my body react at the surprise with flames surrounding my arms.

____

"Why do you always keep on trying to fix me?" I asked, seeing Reita reach his hand towards me.

____

"Why indeed?"

____

Could I just for a moment believe that he might feel the same way I do?

____

As I reached my hand towards him, the flame in that area extinguished itself.

____

Reita gripped my hand firmly as my heart raced. I was aware that this wasn't a fairytale, but for this one moment I wanted to believe that he cared because he felt something more.

____

His two colored eyes looked like they were sparkling in the blazing sun.

____

"Ruki, I--" Reita started before being cut off, as strong winds surrounded the area and completely extinguished every flame off my body.

____

Before I knew it, a person tore between my hand and Reita's, and it was none other than my big brother himself.

____

"Tora." I said, in pure surprise.

____

"Ruki, what are you doing near Lucifer?" Tora didn't even look at Reita, but turned to me instead. "You shouldn't be here."

____

"You can't tell me what to do." I protested.

____

"Yes, I can." The tone in his voice became sharp and firm. "I don't want you near any steamy lions."

____

"You can't do that." I pushed Tora out of my way to reach for Reita, but that didn't go well. "You know I'm going to rebel against you and your dictatorship."

____

Tora turned to Reita and pointed his finger at him. "You can go."

____

That was bad.

____

Reita didn't even dare to move, he just stood there, glaring at my brother and I wasn't too happy about that.

____

I pulled on my brother's hand to make him focus on me. "I didn't make the same promise you did." I said quietly with my gaze turned to my feet. "For once let me do what I want."

____

"You know you're a walking disaster?" Tora sighed heavily. "I'm trying to look after you."

____

"I know, that's why I need to get by on my own. So please, don't tell me what to do, or I'm calling dad." I took a step back and smiled widely. "You wouldn't want to be scolded by him, would you?"

____

Tora's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

____

"Watch me." I pulled my phone out as Tora panicked for a moment.

____

"Shit, okay, fine, have it your way." He huffed at me.

____

I knew Tora's weakness very well, and having to use that against him felt so good.

____

"But if I see someone coming onto you, he's dead meat." He pointed his finger at me as I nodded my head in response. "Gods, Ruki, you can be so mean sometimes, where did my cute brother go?"

____

"He's long dead." I said.

____

"Wow, I just, sassy unicorns brainwashed you, great. Who can I spoil now?" Tora took a few steps forward before turning to Reita. "Just go, I'm not in the mood right now."

____

"Gotta go, bye." I quickly got away from these two before my brother would realize that there was something more going on than he thought.

____

When I glanced one last time at them, they went their separate ways.

____

That was a close one.

____

I pulled my phone out and tried to call Uruha once more. Of course he wasn't picking up.

____

What the hell was he doing anyways?

____

\----------------------------

____

**Maya's POV**

____

I was looking through the things Ruki had on his desk, and I didn't find anything interesting in particular. He was as boring as I thought he was, how surprising.

____

Just when I went through another shelf, the door to the room opened and Ruki came in. "Hi there." I said, oblivously.

____

Ruki wanted to say something before realizing what I was doing. "What the fuck are you doing with my things? LEAVE THEM BE."

____

"There's nothing interesting anyway." I shrugged before moving away from his desk.

____

Ruki quickly cleaned everything up before glaring at me.

____

"We have a problem." He finally said before turning my way.

____

"Is it about the call?" I frowned.

____

Ruki nodded his head. "Of course it is. We need to find out whose birthday is today."

____

"Did you ask Kai?" I suggested, but seeing his face, I knew he didn't. "Maybe I should call him and ask?"

____

"No, if today is his birthday, then wouldn't it be better to make it a surprise?"

____

"Hm, I guess." I said, softly. "Did you ask Uruha?"

____

"He's not picking up his phone!" Ruki started pacing in circles while holding his hair. "This is terrible."

____

I tried calling Uruha myself, but had the same result in the end.

____

"Let's assume it's not his birthday." Ruki stopped in his movement and his eye sparked before he ran for Kai's bed.

____

He left his laptop on the bed, and Ruki decided to sit on Kai's bed and put the laptop in his lap before turning it on.

____

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

____

"I'm committing a crime, are you with me or not?" Our eyes met, and I couldn't help but smirk, as my friend, my innocent and fragile friend decided to commit a crime by using another person's laptop.

____

I quickly got over to the bed to sit next to him.

____

"Oh no, we need a password." Ruki looked anxious.

____

"Wow, who would've thought that this Miyavi obsessed person would have his laptop protected with a password." I slapped Ruki's hands away and took the laptop away. "Leave this to me."

____

Ruki watched with wide eyes as I hacked into Kai's laptop with complete ease.

____

"I'm in." I said as he gaped at me. "Piece of cake."

____

"Wait, wha- how?"

____

"Long story short, my dad literally blocked all of the inappropriate websites for me right when my interest went towards bdsm." I explained, smiling. "I had to do everything in my power to unblock all of them, so I asked a friend, goddess of technology was his mom, so he knew his stuff. He taught me everything I needed to know."

____

Ruki looked like he was contemplating whether to fear me now or not.

____

He shook his head and took the laptop off my lap. "Where do we find his birthday date?"

____

"There. There's a folder called 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME'. Wow, not obvious at all." I pointed my finger at the folder and Ruki opened it.

____

There were tons of plans for a birthday party that dated today.

____

Ruki clicked on some of them, and there was a list of what Kai wanted for his birthday party.

____

It went like this:

____

1\. I want a surprise birthday party!

____

2\. I want all of my friends to be there and celebrate this special day with me~ (〃⌒▽⌒)八(〃⌒▽⌒〃)八(⌒▽⌒〃)

____

3\. I want Miyavi's music to blast from the speakers the moment I enter the room.

____

4\. I would love it if people from my club would show up as well with a big cake made just for me.

____

5\. If it was possible, I would love to have Miyavi greet me with a bunch of roses, wishing me Happy Birthday.

____

6\. I don't need any presents, I just want a lovely evening with people who matter the most to me.

____

"Well, at least we know how Kai imagined everything in his head." I said, and once I saw the look in Ruki's eyes, I knew what he was planning. "We're doing it, aren't we?"

____

"Yes." Ruki quickly turned the laptop off after taking a photo of the list and put the computer back on the bed. "C'mon!"

____

\---------------

____

"It must be somewhere around here." I looked around the area for many clubs, but I couldn't find the right one.

____

Ruki ran ahead, leaving me behind.

____

As I was about to go after my friend, Aiji stood in my way.

____

When did he even come here in the first place? Was I that distracted that I didn't notice him walk over here?

____

"My phone." He reached his hand towards me.

____

I looked at it and grabbed his hand with my own. "Aw, you want to hold my hand?"

____

"No." Aiji pulled his hand away. "I know you're the one who stole my phone. I want it back."

____

"What if I don't have it?" I asked.

____

"Of course you do." Aiji took a step forward. "A friend told me that you sent him a picture of another friend."

____

Well shit.

____

"Fine. I do have it, but." I raised my hand and pointed one finger up. "You have to tell me what you did to me."

____

Again I was feeling this awful feeling. My chest was tight and it was hard to breathe.

____

My senses didn't match up with what I felt, and it was confusing me to no end.

____

Aiji sighed heavily. "It's called infatuation."

____

"Okay, let's get this straight, I'm not in love with you. I will never be, maybe it was a tiny crush when you aroused me, sure, but fuck, I'm not feeling any love towards you." It didn't make any sense.

____

I pulled his phone out, but I didn't give it back to him yet.

____

"It's..." Aiji paused for a moment as he reached for his temple. "It's the result of it."

____

"The result of what?" I reached the phone to AIji and he gladly took it away, only to frown once he saw my selfie as his background picture.

____

I watched as he clenched his fists before actually looking me in the eyes.

____

"Hey I've fo-" Ruki came back.

____

"I'm a half werewolf and I accidentally imprinted on you."

____

"Excuse me, but you what?" I couldn't believe what I just heard. "But I'm not a werewolf. It's not supposed to even happen, right?"

____

"I'm a hybrid, it just does." If he imprinted on me, then why did he show so little to no affection after all?

____

"You don't act like it." I huffed as I crossed my arms.

____

Ruki silently stood in place, not wanting to go in between me and Aiji.

____

"I'm trying with all of my power to resist the urge of leaving my scent all over you." Did that mean that he wanted to grind against me?

____

ME?

____

"So all that I've been feeling up till now is because you 'accidentally' as you say imprinted on me and what I'm feeling is infatuation, after all?" Okay, brain, let all of this sink in.

____

"Yes." The other said.

____

Without so much as a single word, I approached him, leaving little to no space in between us.

____

Aiji froze.

____

"Look, I don't want to go through whatever I had with Shin again." As I placed my hand on his shoulder, I felt my heart race.

____

It felt as if I've unlocked a new feeling with this revelation.

____

"If, let's say, I'll allow this to happen, what does this relationship give me?" I blinked once I saw Aiji visibly sweating, trying to resist his cravings. It made me desire to tease him more, make him suffer more.

____

I bumped my body into his and Aiji instantly moved away. "You like it when I'm being rough with you."

____

"Maya, what are you doing?" Ruki whispered to me, but I ignored him.

____

"Hm, fine, I guess I might just allow you to court me." I shrugged as I turned towards my friend who stood there, startled by what he heard.

____

"Court?" Aiji asked.

____

"You don't want it?" I looked back with a smirk. "You have to win my affection fairly or it's a no go."

____

"I accept." For the first time Aiji moved towards me and pulled me into an embrace.

____

My eyes went wide when I felt him grinding into me, leaving his scent all over.

____

That was super weird. Gods, just have it over with.

____

He finally moved. "See you around, Maya." And then just left as if nothing happened.

____

He was pleased with himself and the sweating stopped.

____

"What just happened?" Ruki asked.

____

"I'll explain another time, let's go." I pulled him in the direction we were supposed to go.

____

Shit, I would've never thought that Aiji imprinted on me, but now that I thought about it, it made sense. All of those weird feelings, tingling in my stomach and my heart racing for no reason every time Aiji was near. I didn't even have to even see him, and my body would react.

____

We went inside the baking club to see that Kai wasn't there.

____

It was going good so far.

____

"Hi, how can I help you?" A tall guy with a knife pointing at us came over.

____

"Nice knife." I commented. "Is Kai here?"

____

"Oh, you just missed him." The person said. "He made a small cake and left it in the fridge before leaving."

____

I looked at Ruki who was smiling.

____

"Are you the club leader?" Ruki asked this person.

____

"Yes, I am, I'm Yuki." The guy introduced himself.

____

We also said our names before telling him why we were here.

____

"Okay, so it seems Kai's birthday is today, and he wanted to have a surprise party, but we also need a cake." Ruki said in one breath. "Could you help us?"

____

"Kai's birthday is today? How odd, he didn't say anything." Yuki looked concerned. "Was that why he made that sad looking cake, because no one knew it was his birthday today?"

____

I nodded my head.

____

"Leave it to me, I'll make sure Kai will have a cake he deserves. It should be ready by 6 p.m." That was great, it would give us a lot of time to prepare everything.

____

"Of course the whole club is invited for the surprise birthday party." I said, as all the other students who were there seemed excited and started whispering amongst themselves.

____

I heard some would make cupcakes, some other pies and other pastries suited for a birthday party.

____

"Leave it to us, and go get everything done." Yuki pushed us out of the club. "We're going to be very busy."

____

On our way out of the school we walked into our class representative and told him to come to Kai's birthday party.

____

He proposed to send invitations to all of the class members except for Kai, obviously.

____

We were grateful. We agreed that everyone should arrive before 6 p.m. or even earlier if they wanted to help out to prepare the party.

____

"I'm going to ask Hide about which room we could use, and if we could borrow some speakers and all the other stuff." I said as Ruki nodded.

____

"I'm going to make sure that Miyavi will show up."

____

"Are you sure about that?" I frowned. "Things went bad ever since Kai found out about you know what."

____

"Don't worry, I'm convincing when I want to be." He grinned.

____

\----------------------------

____

**Uruha's POV**

____

"Uru, your phone is buzzing again." Aoi said in between kissing my bare shoulder. "Should I go get it?"

____

"Who the fuck is being so annoying?" I huffed, hugging a pillow in which I buried my face. "Leave me alone."

____

"Do you want me to get it?" Aoi asked once again.

____

I groaned. "I should go get it, but I'm buck naked."

____

Aoi grinned before getting off the bed to reach for the phone that was somewhere on the floor. "The Sadist is calling you."

____

"What? Why would he call me of all people?" I rolled over and sat up. "Give me that phone."

____

As I finally picked it up, I saw Aoi just standing there with his hands on his hips, looking all satisfied with himself for no reason.

____

I put my hand to the speaker."Gods, put something on, you're flashing me with your junk that I don't want to even look at." I rolled my eyes and focused on what Maya was saying to me. "Can you repeat? Yeah."

____

"We're hosting Kai's surprise birthday party, so you better show up, or I'm telling Ruki about what I just heard, you pervert."

____

"What exactly did you hear?" I frowned.

____

"Nothing, but hey, I can make things up. I'm good at it." Was that little sadistic weasel trying to blackmail me? "You better show up in 5 minutes and help us prepare everything."

____

And then he hung up on me.

____

"This is unbelievable." How could he blackmail me like this?

____

Aoi put some pants on. "What's unbelievable?" He asked.

____

"The fact that I'm being made to help prepare a surprise birthday party." I huffed. "Throw me my underwear, if I won't show up soon, a ridiculous rumour is going to be spread about me."

____

"Hm, isn't that normal for you?"

____

"Shut up, you're my best friend, you should defend me from those accusations!" Aoi threw my underwear at my face and snorted. "Stop it."

____

I quickly put it on and picked up all of the clothes from the ground before quickly dressing myself.

____

"I'm going." I headed for the door, but I couldn't quite get there as Aoi stood in my way. "What are you doing?"

____

"A goodbye kiss?" He grinned.

____

"Fuck no. Move, I'm in a hurry." I pushed him out of my way and went out of his room just as I saw one of Aoi's roommates heading to the room.

____

That was some dumb luck right there.

____

Wait, since it was a birthday party, was I supposed to bring some gift?

____

Shit, I had no idea what to get Kai.

____

What does he like? Would there even be time to get a gift?

____

I pulled my phone out and called my best friend. "Hi, did you miss me?"

____

"Shut up and listen." I sighed heavily as I sped up walking and finally left Belladonna. "I need a gift like yesterday. Figure something out, you always knew what to get me, so figure out what would Kai want, you're a genie, you can do the impossible."

____

"But I'm your genie." Aoi protested. "You own my lamp."

____

"That's why I'm telling you to use magic to make a gift for Kai, and then bring it to the party at like 5.30 p.m."

____

There was silence on the other side of the room. "You want me to come to the party?"

____

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying, Aoi. Will you do it?" Shiiiiit, I almost bumped into a dope panda who was passing by.

____

He didn't seem to mind, as always.

____

"If it's you asking, then I'll do it." That was more like it.

____

"Great, see you in a while, bye." I said before hanging up.

____

I finally reached Berserker and when I came inside I saw students running from one room to another.

____

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, I WILL END YOUUUU!!!" I heard a familiar voice and students started running away from that room.

____

"He set the decorations on fire!" Someone shouted.

____

"Call for someone with water powers!" Another person exclaimed.

____

"Don't worry! I got this!" A third person screamed before there was a weird sound.

____

I also heard a familiar laugh as well.

____

Maya. What the fuck did you do this time, you fucker?

____

I looked from my right to my left. Which room was I supposed to go to? I don't think the screaming came from any of those places.

____

I went into a corridor and listened to Ruki ordering people around.

____

When I entered that room, there was so much space, and it was decorated really well, except for the ribbon with 'Happy Birthday Kai', because some of it was burnt.

____

Ruki was sitting on a chair, while Maya was standing next to him, patting his shoulder in a comforting way. "There, there, no need to burst into flames on us now."

____

"Guys, guys, look at this cool sticker of smiling poop!" A blond haired boy came running to my friends, all excited.

____

Ew, what was that even?

____

I walked over to see the sticker and blinked in surprise. How weird.

____

"Hi, mister late, meet Hiroto, his room is next to us. Hiroto, this is Uruha, our classmate." Maya introduced me to this boy who was holding this weird sticker.

____

Hiroto waved to me instead of trying to shake hands, and I was fine with it, but please don't put this poo sticker anywhere near me or I'm going to shove it up your ass.

____

"Hi, by the way, what did I miss?" I moved away from a ballon that fell off the ceiling. I looked up to see a bunch of them tied together.

____

"Ruki's outburst?" Maya chuckled amused. "He didn't like how things looked, and everyone seemed to ignore him, and you know, haha."

____

"Shut up, it's Kai's birthday, it should look perfect!" Ruki huffed as he stood up all of a sudden. "I owe this to him."

____

"And that's alright, you know?" Hiroto cheered him up. "I bet Kai is going to be super happy!"

____

Ruki nodded his head.

____

"I'm gonna get more stickers!" Hiroto announced before running out of the room.

____

"Noooo!" Ruki stretched his arm towards him. "Someone stop him! Poop stickers will ruin this!"

____

"Why won't you stop him yourself?" I asked.

____

"I hate running." Ruki huffed. "Hey, that chocolate fountain isn't going over there! Leave that there and I will burn you!"

____

Before I was able to comment on that, Ruki went over there, leaving me alone with the sadist.

____

"Where's the birthday boy?" I was actually wondering about that.

____

Kai had to expect this, right?

____

"We don't know, but there's a boy outside, once he would see him, he's going to stall for time." Maya said. "He never told us when is his birthday, so that's why it's a surprise birthday party, 'cause he has no idea that we know."

____

"And how do you know?" I frowned.

____

"Well, I hacked into his computer to find out, haha." What the actual fuck? He can do that?

____

That was not a laughing matter, if this idiot hacked into my computer, they would be looking for his body right now. I'm serious.

____

"Do you have a present for him then?"

____

"I'd like to think that this birthday party is a present of itself, 'cause there was no time to get him anything, and well, Ruki made sure that Miyavi would show up." Maya looked around. "He should be here any moment now."

____

I noticed a few of my classmates who came to help, I was shocked.

____

Wait, I totally did get a text from the class rep, so could it be that it was about the birthday party?

____

"So the shrimp made sure it's a memorable birthday party." I was sure that Kai would behave like usual and would be extremely happy.

____

Maya nodded his head. "Kai planned a birthday party, kinda, well, that's what I found on his laptop, but Ruki decided that we would make it come true."

____

"You guys surprise me every time." I sighed heavily.

____

Maya turned to me and narrowed his eyes for a moment, before he leaned in to have a closer look at my neck. "Is that a hickey?"

____

I covered it with my hand. "No, idiot, it's a mosquito bite. I live in the forest, remember?"

____

"It's autumn." he frowned.

____

"Fuck off. What should I help with?" Since I was already here, then I could at least help out, or this guy would blackmail me.

____

"Great, I have just the thing for you, come."

____

\----------------------------

____

**Kai's POV**

____

How odd that I didn't see anyone at the club when I went to get my cake. It was so weird. Where did everyone go?

____

Oh well, it didn't matter anyway. I was just gonna share this cake with Ruki and Maya.

____

I didn't want to say out loud that my birthday's today, because everyone seemed so busy and it would feel like I was seeking attention, and I really wasn't. So enjoying a cake with my best friends seemed like the best idea.

____

Sure, it's not that big, but they would get suspicious if it was bigger than that, and I just wanted to enjoy my day.

____

It would've been wonderful if I managed to see Miyavi today, but it turned out I didn't even see him at school, which is a bummer, to be honest.

____

I tried not to think about Miyavi having feelings for Ruki, but I do feel bad about being happy that Ruki didn't feel the same about him, 'cause that would've broken my heart, and from that I wouldn't be able to pull myself together.

____

Reita is a blessing, I swear, thankfully he was just the type Ruki needed to help him get through his hardship of one time crushes. I found it wonderful to see how Reita treated Ruki, because it was fun to watch, and while Ruki did complain, he was still blushing and enjoying his time with this handsome person.

____

I wish I would have something similar with Miyavi, even for one day.

____

I shook my head, trying to push those thoughts away.

____

Would my day turn around if I did see Miyavi today? I would love to see him even if it's for just one second.

____

As I was on my way to Berserker, I saw Ryutaro holding a packed gift in his hands.

____

"Hi, Ryutaro." I managed to get his attention.

____

He smiled to me warmly. "Hello."

____

"What's with the gift?" I asked, wondering for whom it might be.

____

"You see, a friend of mine is having his birthday today." He patted the top of the box. "I wanted to surprise him with this gift."

____

Wow, someone else also had his birthday today just as me, what a coincidence.

____

"And what's with the cake?" He asked, curious.

____

"I just made something for my friends." I informed him, feeling a little embarrassed, because it was my brithday cake.

____

"I see. It looks delicious." Ryutaro smiled.

____

"I better get going, I need to make it on time before the party starts." He waved before quickly pacing towards the house of that friend.

____

Okay, that was surprising.

____

I wonder whose birthday that was.

____

After taking my time, I finally reached my house, just to notice that Ruki was sitting outside on the stairs.

____

He looked up, and once he noticed me, he quickly made his way towards me. "Hey."

____

"Hey." He said.

____

"Hi." It felt kind of awkward, and I knew why.

____

"Kai, I need to tell you something." I braced myself for whatever was about to come. "I'm terribly sorry for hiding that Miyavi liked me all this time. I didn't want to hurt you."

____

I wanted to say something, but Ruki covered my mouth with his hand.

____

"I was wondering all this time why it felt so awkaward between us, and someone actually pointed it out to me." Ruki looked down and rubbed his left arm. "I hid this fact because I thought I would be able to change his feelings, even disgust him, but that idiot, sorry for insulting him like that, but that idiot was just helplessly going for me, and I have nothing to stop him with."

____

All of a sudden I felt this wave of relief wash through me, and I felt more alive now.

____

"Ruki, it's fine. I forgive you." I put the cake down and pulled him for a hug and for the first time in awhile I could express my feelings again.

____

There were white orbs of light shining around us. It felt like eternity since I've last seen my body actually express some emotions ever since I found out about Miyavi liking Ruki.

____

I felt blocked and unsure of myself.

____

"To tell you the truth, I think I might know what's the problem with him..."

____

"What? You do?" Ruki looked curious and surprised at the same time.

____

"Every time I was able to touch him, his body didn't react, like at all. There was no reaction to my powers." Which I found weird at first. "You know that when I touch somebody, that their feelings show, right?"

____

"Yeah."

____

"His didn't." I told him. "I was able to touch him a few times, but it felt like he couldn't express himself, that his body rejected any emotions at all, as if he was hollow."

____

Ruki blinked in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

____

"It's just a guess, but I think that maybe Miyavi having a crush on you has no base. I mean, I wish it was the case."

____

"Did it happen before that someone didn't react to your touch?" Ruki asked.

____

"Yeah, but not every time I touched, just like with Miyavi. There must be a deeper meaning behind it, so I'm willing to try and find out what it is and help him." I was not sure whether what I suggested was even close to the truth, but I was certain that there was something amiss, and I would try my best to help Miyavi.

____

"In that case, I wish you good luck." Ruki reached his hand to me, and I was confused before taking it.

____

He picked the cake up and gave it back to me. "Let's go."

____

Go?

____

I was pulled inside the house, and made to walk down the corridor.

____

"Are you ready?" Ruki asked me as we stood in front of a room I've never been in before in my life.

____

"Ready for what?" I frowned.

____

He just grinned before opening the door and shoving me inside.

____

Confetti burst into my face as everyone said: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!!!!!"

____

What?

____

My classmates were there, even people from my baking club and a lot of sassy unicorns.

____

"C'mon, birthday boy!" Maya took my cake and pulled me towards the rest.

____

"How?" I asked, but that soon was changed to: "What?" As I saw Miyavi come my way with a bouquet of roses.

____

"Happy Birthday, Kai." He gave me the beautiful flowers and pulled over to kiss me on the cheek.

____

I blushed immediately and hundreds of pink heart bubbles erupted into the air.

____

Everyone started poking them, and laughing.

____

"Wait, but that was..." IN MY LAPTOP.

____

WHICH DINGUS TOUCHED MY LAPTOP!

____

Well, who cares, I got my surprise birthday party.

____

"Thank you so much, everyone." I felt tears sting at my eyes.

____

I couldn't believe they would go so far to prepare this for me.

____

"Hey, if you're going to blame someone..." Ruki got over to lean in to my ear. "Blame Maya and his ridiculous hacking skills." He whispered.

____

"What?" I asked and was pulled to the center of the room.

____

They brought me a big layered cake with candles, and asked me to blow them while wishing for something.

____

I knew exactly what I was wishing for.

____

I blew the candles and that was when the party started.

____

There were quite a few presents by the wall and I was so grateful, like they had no idea.

____

I was just wondering how in the world did that ribbon get burnt? Did something happen on the way? Oh well.

____

To my surprise Miyavi came over here. "Would you like to dance with me?" It felt like that dream I had with Miyavi asking me to dance naked in an empty ball room with flower petals swirling around us. It was a beautiful dream.

____

"Of course!" As we swayed to the music, it really did feel like a dream. Once again there was no reaction from my touch, and that made me feel more sure about it.

____

How did they make Miyavi come to my birthday party, though?

____

I need to thank Ruki and Maya properly when I get the chance. They really outdid themselves.

____

Even Aoi was here. So surprising. But he was hanging out with Uruha as always, so not that surprising, was it?

____

I even noticed Ryutaro! That present was for me all along!

____

Sweet bananas, he told me straight to my face where he was going with that oblivious smile and I didn't get it!

____

Oh my.

____

At one point the music got silent and the lights went off.

____

What was happening?

____

There was a stage and Miyavi was on top of it. "This song I dedicate to the birthday boy."

____

NO WAY.

____

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

____

IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING.

____

SOMEONE PINCH ME.

____

THIS BETTER NOT BE A DREAM OR I WILL SCREAM!

____

AHHH.

____

"Come on stage, Kai." Miyavi reached his hand to me as I blushed, with even more bubbles erupting into the air.

____

I was pulled up and Miyavi actually sang me a song.

____

This was the best day of my life!

____

Miyavi sang me this one song that I loved, but he couldn't have known about that, nor could Maya or Ruki, because I didn't mention that song anywhere.

____

I would have never thought that Miyavi would sing me a song, it was a dream come true just to be so close to him.

____

No matter what they planned next, my day was already the greatest with Miyavi's presence here just for me and my friends throwing me such an amazing birthday party!

____


	17. Halloween Preparation

**Ruki's POV**

I was on my way to the library for the club meeting in which we would draw a butt naked steamy lion. I actually looked forward to it, 'cause there was a teeny tiny chance that we could be drawing Reita. At the same time I didn't like that idea, 'cause everyone would see him naked, and that was unacceptable.

Since I had some time, I decided to get past Lucifer so I could watch steamy lions train outside and do their daily exercises.

Of course there was Reita lifting heavy weights as if it was nothing. He was half amazon, so I shouldn't be surprised that this much weight meant nothing to him.

He never told me what his other half was, but from what I could tell, I couldn't just figure out what could be his other half based on the black liquid which he could control at will and change its density. That was actually really interesting.

Just look at him, I could stare at Reita just doing nothing for hours and I wouldn't be bored. He's super hot!

I guess Tora didn't treat him well last time, and I really hoped that he didn't notice that I liked Reita in that way, 'cause he would make his life a living hell.

That was what I got for having a protective older brother who knew nothing about boundaries, or when to stop, like at all.

"Ruki." I looked to my right to see Saga standing not so far away, doing exactly the same I did. Watching steamy lions in all their glory. TOUCHE, MY FRIEND. TOUCHE.

If it wasn't this cold, they would do it shirtless, ugh. I want to see more shirtless boys.

I went over to Saga who sighed softly. "Gods, just look at that boy, I love him so much. Just throw him at my face. So perfect."

He was staring at Tora jogging with one of his friends.

For the past few days steamy lions have been looking all around campus for suspicious things, and to our surprise they didn't find anything else, but that didn't make them stop looking.

There were always some steamy lions looking around here and there, creeping in on people.

I saw how Saga's eyes were sparkling. "Did you even talk to my brother?"

"I said hi, once. It was marvelous." Saga admitted, proudly.

I blinked in surprise. "How do you know he's going to be your boyfriend?" I frowned.

"Yes." He said, but why would he say that?

"What?" I asked.

Saga looked at me confused and pressed his lips into a thin line. "What was the question again?"

"Saga, are you okay?" He wasn't listening to me, was he?

He just smiled. "I'll answer one of your questions for one piece of his clothing."

Did he just? "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I can be." He nodded his head. "I'm not sorry for using you."

I was confused by his words before he pulled me for a hug and then once it was over, he patted my head.

Strong winds made their way in between us and my brother has descended upon us with wrath burning in his eyes.

He totally did that on purpose!

"Back off from my brother." Tora narrowed his eyes at Saga who was obliviously smiling and fluttering his eyelashes as if what he did was nothing bad. Which wasn't, actually.

"He's a friend, Tora." And your future boyfriend, was what I wanted to add in amusement, but I stopped myself. "He just hugged me. Is that a crime?"

Tora looked down, defeated. "No. But--"

"No buts!" I huffed at him, as Saga watched in amusement.

"Nice to see you once again, Tora." Saga reached his hand to my brother who hesitated to take it. "You saved me once, a year ago, to be exact. You might not remember, but I do." What?

"Oh, I do remember." What Saga just said made my brother completely calm and he took the other's hand to shake it. "Hello."

"I'm Saga, by the way, a hipster dragon." The other introduced himself in a very casual way. "I'm just a friend of your brother, I don't intend to pursue him, I have another target in mind, haha."

"Hahaha." I fakely laughed knowing exactly that he meant my brother. "Exactly."

"Ruki, didn't you have places to be?" Saga reminded me, and I almost forgot that I did, but he didn't say that because he knew where I was going, right?

"Right, see you later, brother." I waved to him before walking away.

"Ruuuki, let's go pick a couple costume for Halloween!"

"I'd rather die, bye, brother!" I quickly sped up, just to get away from my embarrassing brother.

"If he's not up to it, then I am." Saga said as my brother looked at him weirdly. "Haha, I was just kidding." His face was saying that he wasn't, though.

I wasn't ten to do something like that with him again! No way!

It was Halloween today, and everyone was hyped about it, and for the first time spooky aye-ayes were swarming the campus, roaming around, looking for something, or doing weird things.

Once my club activity would be over, I was supposed to go with Kai and Maya to get our Halloween costumes. Or I could totally ask Kai to get them.

After arriving at the library, I had to run to the club, once again trying to escape the claws of the terrifying owl that was going for my life.

"There you are." Uruha greeted me from his seat in front of his canvas. "The model will be here any moment, go get everything you need from that table."

I went and got everything just to go back to stand in between Uruha and Takeru. "Do we know who's going to come model for us?"

"Nope. I love surprises, though." Takeru admitted excitedly. "I can't wait which one we'll be able to draw."

"I know who Ruki would want to draw." Uruha snickered.

"Who?" Takeru leaned over to get his answer. "Wait, you mean that blond bad boy we met last time?"

"It's futile to hide your affection towards Reita, Ruki." Why was that idiot teasing me!? "It would've been delightful if that steamy lion would come model for us today."

"No, it wouldn't, because he'd know I'm in this club." I huffed at him.

"What's so bad about this club, though?" Takeru frowned. "Everyone likes good butts."

"That's not the point he's making, Takeru." Uruha smirked. "He's embarrassed."

"That's kinda cute." The other giggled. "Now I want that boy to come model for us!"

"Shut up."

"Now, now, our gorgeous guest is finally here." Everyone turned to Kamijo who was wearing a king's costume, was that for Halloween? "Welcome him warmly, and then he'll strip to his underwear. Sorry, it's not exactly nude as I promised, but we have minors here, and the principal would have my head if I let you draw penises in a club about butts. Priorities, right?"

There was a bit of dissatisfaction seen in others' faces.

"I know, I know. And our model was very eager to strip as well, but rules are rules." Kamijo sighed heavily. "Without further ado, come on in."

My eyes went wide at the person who came into the room.

"Shiiiiiiit." I hid behind my canvas.

That wasn't happening.

"Aww, that's not Reita, who is it, though?" Uruha asked me after poking me in the side. "What's with the erection... I meant reaction."

"Wow, did you have to do that? That's Reita's friend." I whispered with a frown.

"Didn't do that on purpose, though." Uruha grinned.

If he were to see me here, he was so going to tell Reita that I belong to this perverted club!

"Hello everyone, I'm looking forward to seeing my beautiful body being drawn by your wonderful hands." Kazuki bowed down to everyone who seemed to be excited about it.

They like him!? How?

"So he's the friend of the guy you like?" Takeru asked as I nodded my head. "That's unfortunate, but hey, at least you'll draw his body."

"How is that a good thing?" Uruha frowned.

"I like bodies of steamy lions, can't argue with that." Takeru shrugged.

Kazuki proceeded to strip one piece of clothing at a time, making sure his wings didn't get hurt in the process.. Everyone watched with pure satisfaction, and they were shamelessly staring at his good looking body.

"I can't let him see me." What was I going to do?

"What's the big deal here? It's not like he's going to walk around saying hello to everyone." Uruha pointed out. "He's going to be sitting, or standing in one place."

"Yeah. Don't worry about this. He won't see you." Takeru patted my shoulder in a comforting way. "Man, his abs look hard."

Takeru, you have no idea what you're saying. This guy is a nuisance and an idiot. Why would he agree to do this of all people?

"Just draw him." Uruha said.

It was easy for him to say!

Kazuki would tell Reita that I drew him naked! He would make things up, if he felt like it! I think.

"Could you pose for us?" Kamijo asked the other. "Yes, yes, this way, perfect. Now give me a smile and flex those beautiful muscles. And could you like spread your wings for the effect? Yes, perfect!"

I peeked over the canvas to see Kazuki already posing with his back in the front, so we could have a great view on his not so bad butt.

It was hard to admit but he had a good butt.

"Now, now. Get to it." Kamijo ordered as everyone started doing just that.

I was so focused on drawing that I failed to notice Uruha looking at my drawing behind my shoulder. "You really did emphasize that butt."

"This is a club about butts." I said.

"Still, you're doing quite a good job with drawing a person. You're really talented compared to me." As if to make a point, he looked at his own drawing.

Then he went to look at Takeru's really amazing drawing. "What the fuck, you too, and you're even fucking better than him?"

"I'm an artistic soul." The other said with a smirk.

"Sure you are." Uruha rolled his eyes.

"Pssst, Uruha, if you didn't know yet, Takeru's a swaggy peacock. They're the talented ones." I whispered to him, and the face he made was priceless.

His face literally said: What the actual fuck?

"Takeru, how are your grades?" Uruha asked out of curiosity as he eyed the poor guy.

"They're very good, why do you ask?"

THIS IS UNFAIR, URUHA, YOU PIECE OF SHIT. YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL BAD ABOUT MY GRADES WHEN YOU ASK TAKERU ABOUT HIS.

I'M FAILING MATH AND I'M JUST ROLLING DOWN TO HELL WITH BUMPS ON THE WAY AND HE FUCKING ASKS A SWAGGY PEACOCK, WHO IS FROM A GROUP THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE AMBITIOUS, LIKE WHAT THE FUCK.

I WILL BEAT YOU UP TO A PULP.

I SWEAR.

"Ruki, why are you glaring at Uruha?" Takeru waved his hand in front of me as I hissed at him. "I think you stepped on a land mine, Uruha."

"What are you talking about, he's perfectly fine to me." The moment he said that my whole body was enveloped in black flames and everyone stared in my direction.

"That boy is on fireee~" Takeru couldn't help himself and had to shout that. "Hot damn!"

"Takeru, I will hurt you, I promise you that." I growled low in my throat as Uruha slowly moved away from me.

"Is that black fire?" I heard Kazuki as my flames disappeared as anxiety took place instead. "Now, where did I see someone with those kind of powers?"

My heart sunk at the tone he said it in.

He knows.

He fucking knows, and I'm sure he WILL use this against me.

"Shiiiiiiiiiit." I hid myself behind the canvas. "He knows. Oh no, he knows."

"What's the big deal? He'll tell your booboo, and that's about it, right? Steamy lions aren't judgmental fucks...is what I heard." What was that supposed to mean, Uruha?

"Did someone touch me? I swear I felt hands on my ass just now." Kazuki commented, still motionless.

I looked around and snorted as I didn't see Takeru anywhere. "Looks like someone is having a bunch of fun." I laughed. "Though, this still means that my life is ruined."

"Look at him, just look at that goddamn lucky bastard with his puny powers and stuff. I want that. I need that, okay? This is not debatable. I want his powers, like pronto." I watched amused as my friend clenched his fists and groaned under his nose. "Fucktard."

"I felt a chill run down my spine." Kazuki shook his body for a second to shake the feeling off. "This is weird."

"Shh, it's fine, just stand as you are." Kamijo said, his thumb up in the air as he was drawing his piece of art. "You're doing just fine."

"I'm shook." Uruha huffed. "He not only touched his ass, he went for his gorgeous back, like, I don't fucking care anymore, I'm done."

"Oh boy."

"Takeru, you piece of shit, come back here, or you'll get it from me this time!" Uruha shouted out loud as I gaped at him with wide eyes.

Everyone stared at him, and then our club leader stood up. "Language, people, we're not barbarians, and there are underage teens here!"

"It was an underage teen who shouted that, though." One of the teens said.

"Oh, okay then. Keep it civil and I'm cool with that. 'Kay? Great. Now back to drawing."

"You're painting, not drawing." Someone said as everyone turned to Kamijo now.

"I can do whatever I want, buzz off."

Wow.

Takeru came back with a smirk on his face, and Uruha was literally this close to strangling it. So so close.

Jealousy can do stuff to people.

At the end of the session, we were ordered to show off our drawings, and once everyone saw the perfect painting of Kazuki that was made by Kamijo, everyone clapped. He was extremely talented, I swear.

"Smexy phoenixes can't be anything less than brilliant." Kamijo nodded his head.

Kazuki happily looked through the drawings as I took the chance to slip out of the room and ran out of the library, not wanting to talk with him.

I had to get used to the fact that Reita will see me as a big pervert...

Well shit.

\----------------------

**Kai's POV**

"Your donuts are kinda cute." Mizuki peeked over my shoulder to look at my newest creation. "I really love this halloween theme."

"We were asked to bake things with halloween theme for the halloween party at Belladonna. Why are you so surprised?" I asked, then looked to my right to see a huge tomb stone with fake spider's web, cracks here and there and in front of the said tomb was a hand sticking out from the ground.

"I'm not, I just wanted to compliment your donuts so you would compliment my creation." Mizuki was bouncing all around me, just waiting for some praise.

It was well deserved praise, I had to admit that. "You totally did a good job. It looks so realistic, too."

"I know, right?" Mizuki's brain only worked on compliments.

He loved having his creations complimented and that gave him even more motivation to create something even better.

"Enough talking, more working, you two." We were both poked in the arms with a whisk, which was thankfully clean.

Yuki's dark aura showed whenever we were near the deadline with baking.

It was over before we knew it, and Yuki literally kicked all of us out to make last preparations before our masterpieces would be taken by smexy phoenixes to their halloween party, which we were all attending, because why wouldn't we want to see people eat our awesome creations.

Once I was done with my club activity, I went over to Banshee to see Shinpei, and get our costumes which he so kindly offered to make.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us, Shinpei! I bet they all look lovely!" I received the bags with the costumes into my own hands.

"The pleasure is all mine. I hope you guys will like them."

"I'm sure we will." I said excitedly. "You never disappoint."

"Aww, you're a charm, Kai." He waved his hand at me as he grinned widely. "Now off you go, so you can get ready on time for the party."

"Thanks again, and see you at the party~"

"Yeah, bye bye." Shinpei waved at me before I went off.

As I made my way to get to Berserker, my eyes couldn't believe how lucky I actually was, as the person who graced my eyes with his gorgeous silhouette was none other than Miyavi, aka my husbando, bae, bias, aka my future husband in real life and in my heart. Because let's not kid ourselves, it's happening someday soon.

He was there, just casually walking by, and I couldn't wait to just shout his name to my heart's content.

"Hello darling!" Wait, wait just a second, that was supposed to be in my thoughts only!

I covered my mouth and gaped as Miyavi looked my way and I blushed like crazy and steam was released from my body. Way to go, Kai! You just made him believe that you were in fact one of those crazy fans you swore you would never become! Oh my.

"Kai, hello there." As if Miyavi completely ignored what I just said, he smiled so brightly that all sins in my heart were purged instantly for the moment.

I have yet sinned again imagining his lips caressing my skin, giving me goose bumps. What a bad boy I was.

"H-Hi." A lot of heart bubbles bursted from my body upon him calling my name.

"There are a lot of heart bubbles." He chuckled amused as he poked one bubble that reached his face.

"I-I, um, yeah, you're my idol after all." My heart beats so fast, just as it normally does.

Yet, there was something different about this, as since my birthday, I couldn't get him out of my head, the song he sang for me, the flowers, everything at the time seemed so magical. It felt as if I fell in love with him all over again.

"Well, of course." Miyavi said, softly, still grinning.

"I didn't get to tell you this last time, but thank you so much for coming to my birthday party and doing all these things which probably my friends told you to do. It means a lot to me." I had the biggest urge to hug him and thank him, but I wasn't sure if we were at this point of friendship just yet.

Hugging him at my birthday party felt a little bit like it was forced. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

"I had tons of fun, so you're welcome." As if Miyavi noticed it, he reached out for me, and before I knew it, I was in his embrace, but as our skin made contact, no emotions were released from his body, and his skin felt ice cold. "By the way, your friend, Ruki, he just asked me to come over to your birthday party and hand you roses. I did the rest."

My eyes went wide as I moved away to look at him. "What?" At this moment a door to many opportunities came undone and opened completely.

"I did it because I care about my fans. Plus, you're Ruki's friend, and I might still want him to notice me." I felt something sting at my heart. Of course, how could I dismiss this fact.

"Could you please stop pursuing my friend?" My voice cracked midway but I didn't care. "He's trying to get the boy of his dreams to fall in love with him. He even went ahead to get a seductive costume to get his attention. Besides, you're not even his type, like at all." I had to make his affection disappear or go the other way, I couldn't let Miyavi ruin this for Ruki.

Miyavi frowned. "What is his type?"

I'm not sorry for this. "Naturally blond steamy lions with lots of muscle and even more abs." I took a deep breath before exhaling. "One thing that made this boy stand out from all the others is his unique personality. I don't think anyone could actually copy that."

"That is troublesome." He sighed heavily.

"It is, you don't stand a chance. Maybe try lowering your standards and maybe you'll see beyond what you think you want." I said and realized what it actually meant. 'Maybe consider me for a change'.

"What?" Oh no, oh sweet banana peels.

"Haha, nothing, nothing. Just leave Ruki be, he's been figuring out his feelings for some time, and now that he knows that he's in love, he deserves this happiness." I blurted out. "It's not like he could save you." I added quietly.

Miyavi's expression immediately changed. "What did you just whisper?" His usually gentle tone turned rough and he grabbed onto my arms. "What do you know!?"

"Miyavi?" I was shocked to see him out of character, or was that his true nature that I was witnessing? "You're kind of hurting me."

"Tell me what do you know!!" He shouted in my face as I froze.

What just happened?

I was such an idiot. "I don't know anything, I just assumed things." I said, wincing at the pain in my arms. "I'm sorry."

Miyavi let got as he moved away. "What did you assume?"

"I... I don't know how accurate this is, but when I touch people, their emotions show the same way when I experience different emotions myself." I started and looked away. "Whenever I touched you, nothing happened. Ever."

"You what?" He seemed so angry. "I'm not lacking emotions."

"Are you depressed?" I asked as Miyavi glared at me in return. "Are you putting on a mask to hide your true feelings? Are you okay?"

"Stop meddling into my business." He hissed through his teeth, crushing this whole persona that he created. "It has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me! Because I'm i-" I couldn't finish as his ice cold stare made me stop mid-sentence. "What happened to you, you're not the person I once knew."

"Maybe it's time for you to move on from your teenage obsession with me." Those words hurt like a knife. "You should quit this nonsense and actually take interest in your own life instead."

I clenched my fists. "What if I say no?"

"So you're one of the brave fans that want to know the real personality of the celebrity you adore, huh?" He took a step forward as I stood my ground. "It's time to burst your bubble and destroy the image of the nice and considerate Miyavi, and introduce you to the real me."

The real Miyavi... I was always wondering how much of what he let people see was actually him...

"I'm so done pretending to be the goody two-shoes everyone thinks I am. Guess you're going to be the exception and see the real me." A dark energy surrounded his whole body, and it almost looked like black flames, but that wasn't it.

"I am the son of the ninetails and the davea." It felt like he was calling for something, before nine tails grew from his behind and his before gorgeous light eyes turned completely black. "Let's keep this a secret, shall we?" Miyavi grabbed onto my chin as I gaped at him. "You wouldn't want to ruin my image now, would you? Your idol do need to have a life, haha."

I blinked repeatedly and that was when I realized that for the first time Miyavi's body was reacting to my touch and the reaction was not what I expected.

A black mist surrounded Miyavi's body with visible wicked faces flashing here and there, laughing hysterically.

Did this all mean that Miyavi was willingly hiding what he truly felt and my body didn't pick up on that? Was everything I knew about this boy a lie?

Did that mean that there was so much more to explore about this boy?

"You were good." I hissed through my teeth as he clenched his fingers on my jaw. "You were good." I repeated.

"Ha." His face drew dangerously close as I paled. "When?"

"You were there when I was at my weakest. You were able to cheer me up and left me with hope instead of despair." I couldn't believe that it was the same person. "That was the first time we met. Four years ago."

\---------

_I sat down under the bridge and wept for the hundredth time, as people around me failed to accept me because I wasn't like them in every way possible._

_Every single time my parents asked if everything was alright at school, I lied that it was awesome, when in reality it wasn't, and I suffered._

_I wasn't a person with a high self esteem with tons of friends and someone who was strong._

_I was a half breed that was falling apart with each passing day because it was hard for me to change who I was._

_"Huh, was that you?" I blinked repeatedly before turning to my right to see a complete stranger standing not so far from me._

_Did he get down here when he heard me crying?_

_Quickly, I wiped away my tears, but as I did so, even more were falling down._

_"Why are you crying?" The other boy asked as he decided to approach me._

_I had no idea why was he here, or who he was in the first place._

" _It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, obviously." With that attitude I wasn't so sure._

_"Did you come here to mock me too?" I asked, offended, because there was no other reasonable explanation for why would he even try talking to me._

_"Are you bullied, then?" He sat right next to me without even asking if he could. "Is it because you're bigger than the others?"_

_I was silent._

_"You know, it's fine to feel sorry for yourself, but don't let what others say get to you, 'cause that'll make it only worse." He just shrugged. "If you don't like how you look, it's fine you can change that, but if you like how you look, but others don't, then screw them. You're better off without those people. Negativity will only bring more negativity."_

_"What do you know about me, anyway?" I huffed._

_"Nothing. I just met you, you know?" The boy chuckled amused. "But I know what's it like to be bullied. Are you a mixedblood as well?"_

_"Yes..." I admitted reluctantly. "So you're one too."_

_"Yep, I'm a mixedblood and I'm proud to be one." He said it with so much pride. "Because while purebloods are perfectly healthy and perfect, or whatever they think they are, I'm ten times better because I'm more than I was supposed to be, I gained way more by having two different parents, and while I'm as defected as every other mixedblood, I cherish it, do you?"_

_I literally just met this boy who is so positive that I too felt better about myself at the moment. "I do. I do love the person that I am right now. I love the person that I was born as, with every being of my body."_

_That was the first time that he smiled and it took my breath away. "What if someone tells you otherwise?"_

_"...then...then I'll tell them off." I said with my head lowered._

_"That's not convincing enough." He pulled my chin up. "Say it like you mean it, and say it with your head held up high, because you don't bow down to some assholes."_

_"I'll tell them off!" I exclaimed while locking eyes with the other boy. "I'll tell them that I love myself the way I am, and if they don't like it then they can suck it!"_

_"That's the spirit!" He laughed and fell down to the ground. "You've got it."_

_"But what about you?" I asked, wanting to know a bit more about this stranger._

_"What about me?" He asked._

_"Why were you bullied?" Such a boy like him was someone who everyone would love, I know it. Who could bully such a person?_

_He looked up into the bridge. "They made fun of me when I told them that I'm going to become a singer."_

_"I think that you'll become so big of a singer that their jaws will fall down to the ground." I chuckled amused. "I bet everyone will love you."_

_"You never heard me sing."_

_"Someone with this kind of confidence is a person who knows what he's talking about." I laid down right next to him. "I'd go see you live in a concert."_

_"You would? Even though you don't even know my name or my voice?" He rose up to support himself with his left elbow. "Would you like to listen to me sing?"_

_"Yes!" I exclaimed as I sat up._

_This boy stood up and took a deep breath before he started singing._

_I felt so overwhelmed by his gorgeous voice that I just sat there staring with wide eyes._

_I didn't know the song that he was singing, but it was one that was about acceptance. It felt as if he wrote it himself, and let the melody flow with it._

_Before I knew it, my eyes were closed and I focused on the gentle voice that went low and high at some parts of the songs, and it felt as if my heart was wrapped with this soft blanket that protected me from the cruelty of the world._

_Once he was finished, he awaited my reaction._

_I instantly stood up and started clapping. "You're going places with this voice!"_

_He smiled brightly as he looked away and scratched the back of his neck. How cute._

_"You really think so?" He was still hesitant about it?_

_I nodded my head. "Of course. I'm sure you're going to go high with this voice and your personality."_

_"Thank you for saying that, it means a lot."_

_"You don't have to thank me, but I should thank you, because you lifted my spirits." I smiled weakly, fearing that it might've been that I felt good about myself for this one moment._

_"I need to get going, but before I go." He started and got over just to grab my face and kissed me. "I'm Miyavi, and you better remember it!"_

_I blushed instantly. "Ah, I'm Yutaka." He kissed me. How did this happen?_

_"Well, Yutaka, next time we're going to see each other is at a concert." Miyavi told me before taking a few steps back. "It was nice to meet you."_

_And he left just like that._

_That was my first kiss. He stole my first kiss._

_It was the happiest day of my life at the time. And things got better ever since, because with his motivation I felt as if I could move mountains._

_And Miyavi became a national sensation once he was discovered._

\---------

His smile dropped. "You were that chubby kid?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"You look nothing alike." He let go of my jaw.

"I lost weight ever since I started going to your concerts!" It was by accident that I saw his poster somewhere in a magazine. "You were good and happy."

"That kid that you met four years ago is long dead." He rolled his eyes. "Besides it meant nothing. I wasn't good."

"Then explain the kiss!" I shouted. "You took my first kiss, knowing how I felt about myself back then. You kissed me! This means something."

"Oh boy." Miyavi once again showed his warm smile once we saw a person pass by here. "It was a pity kiss. Try to see the difference here."

"You're good." I insisted.

"That friend of yours is good to tease, so I'm going to go for him." He leaned over with a wicked smile. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Stop you, obviously." All of a sudden I felt my body being filled with determination. "I'm not letting you toy with my friend, and I'll prove that you're still good."

"Ha."

"I'm not one to back down." I grabbed onto his face and pulled him for a kiss that he didn't see coming.

I'm definitely going to make him mine.

"Why you." It was kind of cute how annoyed he looked.

I was surprised at first, but I think I might like this side of Miyavi.

I patted his cheek. "You've found yourself a tough nut to crack."

Sabotaging his attempts to try to hit on Ruki might turn out to be actually fun. "Oh my, I need to get going, so that we'll make it for the Halloween party."

"Wait, what?" I picked up the costumes that landed on the ground.

"You're actually quite adorable when you're a teeny tiny bit evil." I giggled to my hand. "Bye bye~"

I left Miyavi all alone, he probably was so confused. I don't mind that at all.

It was a big shock for me too at first, but now that my mind's all clear, I can actually see some good sides to this.

There were a lot of fanfictions that had Miyavi there as a bad boy, myself included. Who would've thought that he was actually like that in real life?

I finally reached Berserker and went into my room with a big smile on my face.

"Hey, Kai, finally. What took you so long?" Ruki took his bag and sat down on his bed.

"Ah, I just met Miyavi on my way here." I smiled even wider.

"Oh? Was that a good thing?" Maya asked as he took his bag. "Should we expect a kid or?"

"I'm not pregnant, idiot!" I scolded my friend who laughed in response. "But I'm totally happy!"

"No more sulky Kai?" Maya asked.

"No more sulky Kai." I said, pretty confident. "I'm done being sad. I'm going to actually go for what I want."

"What's with the change of heart?" Ruki asked me, curious. "Did Miyavi tell you something good?"

"You have no idea!"

\----------------------

**Maya's POV**

Ruki came out of the bathroom, revealing his skimpy outfit.

"Too much?" He asked as I looked at his long white shirt that made it look like Ruki had literally no underwear or anything under it.

But his legs presented remarkably well in knee highs. Ruki had also some kind of dark scarf that was wrapped around his back and was held by his arms.

I had no idea whether his circled horns were real or not, but that tail surely did look full of energy and life. Ruki's eyes turned purple too, how suiting.

Ruki also put in an earring with black strings coming from it.

"Fuck yes, and you go get your man like that." I encouraged him with my thumb up.

"Level of resistability: Zero. You're a high maintenance incubus. Perfect." Kai even clapped in excitement. "Those horns and tail look so real!"

"...they are." Ruki said as my eyes went wide.

Wait a second, he was a demon. He could just make his tail and horns appear as he pleased? I thought he was just lacking them at birth.

"I had no idea your demon form would suit you so much!" Kai got up from his bed and went to grope Ruki all over. When he grabbed the pointy end of the tail, Ruki screamed and pulled away. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Don't touch that, idiot!" Ruki blushed as he pulled his tail close to his chest. "It's a very sensitive area."

"I truly do hope with all my heart that Reita grabs exactly that part of your tail tonight." I snickered and got a glare in return. How cute. "What? It's gonna be fun. 'Cause that place feels good to be touched, doesn't it."

"It doesn't!" Ah, he panicked. It totally did.

Kai grabbed onto Ruki's arms and stared him in the face. "Ruki, if you do become an adult today, please remember to use protection."

"HEY." Ruki pushed him away. "Not so long ago I couldn't even fall in love, and now you think I would just go to bed with Reita at random!?"

"Does he arose you?" I asked.

"Why? It's classified." Ruki looked at me, all suspicious. "Maya, no, don't. I swear to gods I will throw something at you."

"Did you think of locking them up in one room?" Kai asked me, curious.

"Yep."

"I had the exact same idea!" Kai chanted, excited. "How odd that our minds work the same tonight!"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIENDS HERE." Ruki's face was completely red as he shouted at us. "I can't believe you'd go that far!"

"Well, we'd go so far as to even slide some condoms from under the door for you guys to enjoy yourselves, am I right, Kai?" I winked to my friend who winked back.

"I'm always prepared." Kai said before pulling out a pack of condoms from his pocket.

Heck yeah, that boy is prepared to lose his virginity at any given moment. That's what I call devotion.

"I'm judging you so hard right now." Ruki went over to sit next to me on his bed. "You're supposed to help me get together, not lose my pants."

"But isn't that in the friendship contract?" I frowned.

"WHAT CONTRACT!?" Ruki squealed.

"Hahaha, just kidding." Maya went over to Kai. "Just like we discussed, better tear that contract."

"YOU GUYS WROTE SOMETHING WITHOUT ME!?" Ruki stood up and threw his hands in the air. "Unbelievable."

"Actually, there's no friendship contract. Maya was pranking you. He read my fanfiction with the title 'You'd be my lover if it wasn't for the contract'. Don't mind him."

"That's the weirdest title ever." Ruki said.

"I know, that's why I had to read it. It was beautiful, I almost cried." I wiped away my nonexistent tears. "It's a shame that it ended that way. They were perfect for each other. I mean you and Miyavi in that story."

"Haha, I'm gonna go change now." Kai took his bag and disappeared behind the door to the bathroom.

"He wrote a story with himself and Miyavi with a sad ending?" Ruki asked, puzzled. "Why would he do that?"

"I wonder why." I smiled. "Maybe he's being realistic? Who knows."

"Wow. Who took your heart?"

"Apparently Aiji. What's with the question?" I frowned as I put my arm around Ruki's neck. "Besides, we're waiting for Kai to show his outfit."

"You're avoiding the question... with a disturbing answer."

It didn't take much time before Kai came out of the bathroom wearing his wizard outfit. "I came out to get my man." Kai stated while fixing his hat.

He was wearing a coat that was tight at the chest and was loose at the lower part, with green material on the inside, also tight black pants. He also had some sort of green belt wrapped around his waist and a black shirt under the coat.

Ruki went over to look around his friend. "Well, it's impossible to ignore you like that." He commented.

Oh, wait a second, he was holding a broom with a bow.

"That's the spirit! Throw a love spell on your mate and voila." It would be practical and suiting with a costume like this one.

Ruki crossed his arms upon hearing my comment. "That's not what he should be doing."

Kai retaliated with his answer. "I will seduce him with my charm spell!"

"I see what you did there and I love it!" That was another way to use his outfit as an advantage. "Now's my turn!"

I took my bag and went to the bathroom to swiftly get into my costume. I zipped up and belted all the parts before coming out to see my friends gaping.

I grinned. "Do I look cool or what?"

Ruki just looked me up and down with concern. "There's so much leather."

Kai leaned over. "Can I touch?"

"Go for it."

He went ahead and groped a few places. "I mean, this is a great costume with a lot of leather belts and zippers. How did you even get into it?"

"If you try undressing me, you'll find out." I winked to him.

"Tempting."

"Really!?" Ruki said, schocked. "Are you serious?"

"I mean, look at him, I'm curious. But we don't have time, we have to head to the party." Kai went to his bed and took a perfume from the nightstand just to spray the content on himself. "I like to smell good."

"What's with this scent? It's so weird." It wasn't anything that Kai liked using, it was completely different, and I couldn't exactly tell what it smelt like.

"It's a scent that foxes like." Kai smiled mysteriously, as if we were supposed to figured out what that meant. "It's really refreshing, though it's my first time using it."

He gestured for us to go as he reached for the door's handle. "Ruki?"

I looked the same way Kai did and Ruki stood in place, almost frozen. He didn't look like he was ready to go. His uncertanity showed all over his face.

"...If Reita doesn't notice me in this then--"

"It means that he's blind." Kai said immediately.

"Also that he's not worth you." I added without breaking a sweat.

Kai smiled widely as he went over to hug Ruki. "That he can't handle the fabulousness."

"And you deserve better." I said before joining them.

"Wow, what just happened?" Ruki blinked repeatedly, letting everything sink in.

"Your best friends happened." Kai said, excitedly as he nuzzled Ruki's head.

"Thats why you love us, obviously." I smiled.

\----------

"We're finally here." I said as I felt the earth tremble underneath my feet. "Do you feel it too?"

"Feel what?" Ruki asked as the trembling turned into something more harsh, and once I looked down a hand made its way for my ankle from the ground. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

I reached for the hand and pulled on it.

"Sweet death, what are you doing, Maya!?" Kai shouted as I kept on pulling until a head came out, like the rest of the body.

"Freedom! At last!" The person who unearthed himself said. "Thank you!" He then started coughing.

"I have so many questions." I said, seeing the guy pull himself out of the hole and stood up just to fix his clothes.

"Don't mind this." He told us. "I'm Toru."

The moment we looked away, we saw many other hands, before other parts of the bodies followed.

What the heck was going on?

"I don't like this!" Ruki commented as he moved over to Kai.

"Don't panic, it's just us spooky aye-ayes returning from the trip." Toru said as he sighed heavily. "I'm so tired, I'd just go to sleep and never wake up."

Now that I took a better look at him, his hair was light once he pushed all the earth off of it. He was tall and had light eyes as well, and I couldn't tell which color they were, oh well.

"Were you in hell or something?" Ruki frowned and got weird looks from the guy. "What? Just asking."

"It's too bothersome to even explain." As he spoke those words, we heard other students scream in pure terror.

"But you'll explain it to us?" I asked with curious eyes, as I really wanted to know what was going on underground this whole time!

"Ahh, is it that time?" The guy looked at his bare hand. "I need to go."

Before I was able to even ask anything more, he swiftly moved away and with quite a speed headed for Silent Hill.

"It feels like we're in a zombie apocalypse movie!" Kai stated, watching terrified how more students escaped the ground. What was even more awesome about this phenomenon was that the earth closed on itself once the students were out. At the same time I couldn't peek into the hole to see what was there.

"I want to know why they're coming out like that." I huffed. "He went and walked off on me."

"I don't want to know, or look at this anymore!" Ruki grabbed my arm and pulled me towards Belladonna.

A hand came out right from underneath Ruki's foot. "Eeek!" He took a step back. It kept trying to grab onto something.

"MAYA, NO!" Kai shouted, but I already reached for the hand and pulled on it. To my surprise, it pulled my whole arm underground, making me fall to the ground with the rest of the body.

"There might have been a slight miscalculation in this decision." I said, feeling force still pulling onto my arms, almost as if it wanted to tear it off.

"Maya, can you shake the hand off?" Ruki asked, but stayed put, and didn't even try to get near me.

"Do you also hear this ominous laughter?" Kai pointed out, as he looked around in discomfort. "It's creeping me out!"

"You know, I'm just gonna hang around here, no biggie." I smiled, as both of them looked at each other unwillingly before crouching.

"Let's pull." Kai said before doing so with Ruki.

Whoever's prank was that, they sure could keep me on the ground, because those friends of mine weren't able to lift me even a centimeter.

"It's not going to work." Kai informed us as he leaned to the ground. "Please let my friend go!" He shouted to the ground. "Please!"

"Did you really have to pull on a random hand sticking out from the ground!?" Ruki growled at me, as he kept on pulling. "You need to resist your urges sometimes!"

"You know me and my need to touch things I shouldn't touch, haha." It was an ice cold hand, and it kept yanking at my arm.

If I told them that, they would freak out even more.

"What are you doing?" All of us looked up at Aiji wearing a pirate costume.

I made an inviting pose with a big smile. "Hey sexy, how you doin'? You looking for a place to loot?"

"It's not the time and place!" Kai scolded me. "Maya grabbed onto a hand that was sticking out from the ground and it pulled his whole arm into the ground." Now Kai was ruining all fun.

"Is that so?" Aiji walked over and smashed his leg right next to my shoulder. It went right through the ground.

The hand let go and Aiji pulled me up. "I don't know who you are, but that wasn't funny." Aiji growled, while looking at the ominous hole that wasn't closing up this time.

"Is your arm okay?" Ruki asked, as he poked at it.

I moved my arm to stretch it, deeming it usable at the moment. "Yeah, no biggie."

"Are you sur--" Aiji stopped midsentence probably because he realized my costume was more than he expected from me.

"A lot of leather, we know." Ruki crossed his arms as he nodded his head. "Irresistible, isn't he?"

"Eh?" Kai looked from Ruki to Aiji.

"Oh, Kai, you don't know, this is Aiji, my court-mate, aka he's courting me." I directed my hand towards him. "There's a whole long story behind this, but I'll tell you another time."

I coughed. "Aiji, those are my best friends, Ruki and Kai. I don't think I introduced them to you officially."

"What? What about Shin?" Kai asked.

"He's crossed off the list of my boyfriends because he's a lying asshole who messed with my head, in a bad way." I didn't want to talk about him at the moment. "So say hello to each other."

"Oh. Hi."

"Hello." Aiji bowed his head to them. "By the way, Maya, who gave you the permission to use my phone as you pleased?"

"What phone?" Kai frowned.

"I did what I had to do to help my helpless friend to get laid." I shrugged.

"And did he?" The other frowned.

"I told you he's helpless." I smiled widely.

"Hey!" Ruki protested.

"Eh?" Kai looked super confused. "Did I miss something?"

"I hijacked this bad boy's phone and played around with it. Also accidently sent Ruki's photo to Reita, at the same time having Reita text Ruki so that he would have his phone number." I tried to explain as shortly as it was possible.

Kai nodded his head. "Totally makes sense."

"If you think you'll get away with those text messages, then--" Aiji raised his voice at me and I couldn't be more attracted to him.

"But you're not mad about the selfies, huh?" I patted his cheek. "That's what I thought."

"Maybe we should go, I don't want to miss the party if Reita's going to be at it!" Ruki directed his gaze towards Aiji, as if he knew whether that guy would be there or not.

Aiji looked down at Ruki, and then noticed the clothes he was wearing. "Oh he's already there, and I see why he likes you so much."

"Is it like, or is it like like?" Ruki narrowed his eyes.

Before Aiji could answer, he slammed his foot into the hand that was reaching for Ruki's ankle. "Fuck off!"

"Oh my, that boy can swear." That was unexpected, and at the same time good to know.

Aiji crouched down to stick his arm into the hole. "Oh? You're too much of a coward to grab me?"

Aiji stood up and sighed heavily. "Let's go."

"Eh? Just like that?" Kai frowned.

"You didn't answer my question!" Ruki pulled on Aiji's arm and the other looked at him.

"I quote: 'He's fun to mess around with'. End of quote." He told the other. "Analyze it as much as you please."

"Why is he talking like that?" Kai whispered to me.

"How should I know? Because he's smart? I don't know."

"Well, I'm going to make that into a confident like like!" Ruki announced as he stormed off ahead, just to smash into someone.

Both of them fell to the ground. "Ahh, I'm sorry." Ruki blurted out.

"Oh no, it's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." The other boy said, and as they stood up, they realized they were around the same size.

"Well I'll be damned." I commented.

Ruki looked at the boy wearing a prince costume.

"You're as short as I am." The other boy said, shocked.

"Oh gods, you're right!" Ruki exclaimed, happily.

There was a slight pause. "Friends?" What?

"Friends!" Ruki responded, and I stood there dumbfounded as to what the heck just happened.

"Wow, I had no idea short people make friends so easily." I admitted, seeing something like this for the first time.

Aiji grabbed his chin. "I had no idea either, it's my first time witnessing this phenomenon."

Kai was about to say something. "Shhh, let him be. Don't comment."

"Okay." Did I just discourage him? Well.

"I'm Yomi, a sassy unicorn." The boy introduced himself.

Ruki smiled widely. "I'm Ruki, also a sassy unicorn, nice to meet you!"

"Same!" This Yomi person said before turning and then looking towards Belladonna. "Oh, I gotta go, I promised to meet up with my friends."

"See you around?" Ruki said as the other nodded before going ahead.

"You made a friend?" Kai walked over to Ruki who grinned.

"We, short people need to stick together." With that said, I was wondering if there ever was an invasion of short people. Short invasion.

I snorted.

"What's so funny?" Aiji asked. "Hm?"

"Nothing, let's go."


	18. Halloween Revelation

**Uruha's POV**

"I told you that cosplaying for halloween was a bad idea." I said, irritated as a lot of people were staring at my friend in an annoying way.

Aoi snorted. "Isn't everyone practically cosplaying here?"

"I'm not." I protested as I looked at the table full of food.

Some kid walked over to pick up a halloween themed donut, looked at it then put it away and took something else.

My blood was boiling when I saw Aoi reaching for that same donut. He totally saw that guy touch it!

He took a bite off the donut.

I cringed seeing that. "That's unsanitary."

"It's good." His slick fingers pressed onto the round puffy deliciousness, making it slip out of his hold and fall onto the floor.

He picked it up instantly and blew at it. "Don't eat it! It just fell on the floor!" I scolded him.

"But there's a five second rule." Aoi frowned.

"Haven't you heard? Even if it touched the floor for 0.000001 second, it's inedible." I tried to smack it off his hand with my sleeve but he took another bite.

"Put it down, that's disgusting." How could he be so unsanitary, ugh.

"Since when do you care if I eat it off the floor or not?" Aoi slid over to be right in front of me, his yellow eyes glowed through the yellow colored glasses he was wearing to his cosplay.

I sighed heavily. "I'm being a good friend here."

"Is that what they call this now?" He snickered as he picked up a cupcake with a tissue and reached it towards me. "Look at this cute cupcake, it has a zombie hand coming out of the ground."

I blinked. "Has anyone touched this?" I narrowed my eyes just to have a better look at it. "Does this look clean to you?"

Aoi started laughing.

"Stop laughing, you idiot, I'm serious." I took the cupcake and bit into it. Good. Very good. "Next time you're wearing gloves."

"I'm being considerate here." Aoi got behind me just to hug me. "You know you like it."

"Hmm, I'm deciding."

Aoi snickered before moving away. "Your cavalry is here."

"Gods, finally, those twerps sure made a late entrance." What kind of costumes were those? I need to comment on them instantly. "Go get me a drink, I'm gonna go say hello."

"Be nice." Aoi said.

"Pff, I'm always nice." I took off just to reach my friends. "Hey losers, why so late?"

"I'm never late, everyone is just too early." Ruki stated with a smug look on his face. "What's with the creepy mental costume?"

"Oh? Is that so?" I smiled wickedly. "It's making my personality stand out. What's with the slutty getup?"

"I'm here to get my man, obviously."

"As an incubus?" I frowned. "Too sluty if you ask me."

"Shush, his slutty is the good kind of slutty." Was I just scolded by the bdsm loving guy?

"Did you see Miyavi somewhere around here?" Kai pushed his way to the front to get to me. "If you did, tell me where and when and I'm there."

"I don't think I did." I shrugged.

"Did you guys hear the news? Halcyon clan stormed into the military base of the purebloods to play a prank on them to show that they're still around." Some guy said loudly as he was talking to steamy lions. "I'm even more determined to get into that clan! They're so badass!"

"Ah, yes, I recall coming upon this information earlier today. The leader himself led this mission. It was a complete success, no casualties." I looked at the guy that was standing right behind Maya. "It's always fascinating to read about new accomplishments from that clan. Lately they've been more active than in the previous 10 years."

"An interesting piece of information would include that the leader of that clan is a pureblood who is leading mixedbloods, at the same time giving them opportunities to grow and learn under his eye. His son is one of the leading officers, and a graduate of our humble school." This guy sure did know his stuff.

"Long story short, this is the person who is courting me right now. He's Aiji." Maya moved his hand towards that guy. "Aiji, this is Uruha, my classmate, and also he's fucking his best friend."

"He's my f--" I started as it got to me. "Oh, you said best friend instead of boyfriend."

"Did he just?" Ruki looked at Kai. What were they talking about?

"He totally didn't deny it, though."

"He might've forgotten to deny it, too." Ruki told him.

"Yep, I totally did." Maya nodded his head in amusement. "By the way, isn't it hard to get into that clan? Because as far as I know, not everyone has the luck to get accepted there."

"You have to meet special requirements." Aiji said softly. "One of them is under no circumstance can you join if your physical health is deteriorating, or affects your life style in any way."

"How charming."

"Excuse me, excuse me and my beautifully made scissor hands which are pretty real and sharp ready to poke eyes out." I almost had my eyes poked out by scissor hands that were moving in my direction. "What a coincidence, hello everyone."

It was Shinpei.

"What a wonderful costume." Kai commented as the other blushed at the nice compliment.

"Thank you, I tried my best to look the best, haha. All of you my dear friends look astonishing in my creations~ Good job, me." Shinpei moved his hands in a very creepy way. "Now excuse me, I'm going to ask that handsome boy to get me a drink, because I'm unable to do so myself, haha. That's one of the good parts about this costume." Shinpei winked to us. "You guys have fun tonight, I know I will~"

It was impressive how swiftly and carefully he made his way towards the said boy without hurting anyone in the process.

"That was our classmate, oh, and Aiji, be a darling and go get me something to drink. Thanks." Maya said, without so much as looking in that guy's direction.

Aiji just went obediently. Wow. He wrapped this boy around his finger, didn't he?

"Is this how you treat your new man? You sure change them like gloves." I frowned while attempting to cross my arms, but my very long sleeves were making it impossible for me. "Dang it."

"I brought you the drink you wanted." Aoi appeared by my side with two drinks in his hands. "Hello."

"You're cosplaying!" Kai exclaimed as Aoi handed me my drink.

He went ahead and got right in front of my friend. "I love Vash!"

"Some people can appreciate my costume." Aoi blurted out under his nose.

"You made your fingers snap and that's all it was for you to get that costume." I rolled my eyes. "I would appreciate it if you'd done it yourself."

"I snapped my fingers for your costume as well." Aoi said with a charming voice. "Is that enough effort for you?" That asshole smirked at me!

"He snapped his fingers?" I heard Kai say to Ruki.

"Aoi is Uruha's genie." Ruki explained to both of his friends who nodded their heads in understandment.

"So basically he's Uruha's limitless wishing well." Maya said out loud as I looked at him.

"That is correct. This boy is mine." I directed my thumb at my friend. "I have his lamp, so."

"Oh we know." Ruki giggled.

"You know nothing." I pressed my forefinger at his chest. "You wish you had a genie of your own, ha."

"Isn't it boring to have everything you want at any time you want?" Maya blurted out. "A little effort is good."

"Did you just hear that, Uruha? That's directed to you as well." Aoi pointed out to me in a very mean way. How dare he. "You shouldn't overuse your personal genie."

"Can you make people fall in love?" Kai asked all of a sudden as everyone here probably thought the same thing.

He asked it because he wanted to know if he could make Miyavi fall in love with him.

"That is taboo magic." Aoi said as I looked at him surprised. I had no idea about it. "As a half breed, I don't have the means to even reach for those kinds of spells, which aren't in use anymore either way."

"I've always wondered about that, thanks for telling me." Was that really your only objective, Kai?

"I'm gonna go look for Reita." Ruki looked in a certain direction before going straight ahead, with many people looking at his seductive costume.

Kai was eyeing him for a moment before turning his focus to something else. "Ah, I got to go as well, Miyavi is somewhere around here, I just know it!"

To my surprise he went in the same direction that Ruki did.

"Here's your drink." Aiji came back with a drink for his...boyfriend? Kind of boyfriend? I'm gonna call him boyfriend, because my head was starting to hurt just from thinking about it.

"Aoi, this is Aiji, Maya's courting person, and Aiji this is Aoi, my best friend."

They quickly exchanged pleasantries.

"I'm not surprised that much, that this god is the leader." Someone who was walking by said to his friend. "That's the kind of pureblood I would follow into battle, haha."

"Is this about the Halcyon clan?" Aoi looked at the two people that already passed us. "Steamy lions are obsessed with it."

"They have every right to be." Aiji pointed out. "That pureblood god opened a path for the mixedbloods. Catering to his demands is something they seek for them to join his ranks. He owned the fame."

"He's been practically dormant for the past 10 years."

How is it possible that they started a conversation about this now.

"It isn't public knowledge whether he was active during those 10 years. He might've been working in the shadows." Aiji crossed his arms with a stern look on his face. "His son didn't become an officer out of a whim of his father. You have to earn that place. During the 10 years of public absence it could be that he trained his son, who could be a possible future head of that clan."

"It's easy to come up with a good reason for that absence, but unless there is an official statement we won't know for sure."

"Why does it even matter if he was absent for 10 years or even a year?" I frowned.

"He was at the peak of fame the time he disappeared from the limelight." Aoi explained to me. "Either something happened to him that forced him into hiding, postponing his clan duties in the meantime, or he chose to do so of his own whim. It leaves you wondering why he left in the first place, when a lot of his big plans fell apart."

"Plans that could change the lives of mixedbloods much earlier." Aiji sighed heavily. "Whatever it was, it doesn't change the fact that he earned the respect with the work that he had done in the past."

"Who's this leader you speak of anyway?" Everyone's heard about this clan, but I never really got curious enough to ask who was the leader.

"God of calamity." Aoi told me, giving me the chills.

A god whose natural desire for destruction was leading mixedbloods was something hard to believe. Maybe they were looking for someone like this to break the wall separating both bloodlines.

No matter how I looked at it, it seemed scary.

\----------------------

**Kai's POV**

I was able to get there in time before Miyavi even stretched his arm towards Ruki.

Instead, I swiftly slipped into that arm and smiled. "Hi there."

For a short moment I was able to take in the view I had of this very handsome devil. "I almost had him."

"It's a good thing my eyes are sharp then." I grabbed his hand and pulled him as far away from my friend as possible.

We entered another spacious room that was elegantly designed, and there were a bunch of other people there as well, chatting, and the music wasn't as loud here.

"Are you enjoying this?" Miyavi asked me, with a little annoyance. "Just because you know my true personality doesn't give you that much right to interfere with my plans."

"Miyavi, you're got such an amazing costume!" Some fan came over. "It's so suiting!"

"It really is." Miyavi commented with a big smile on his face.

They took a photo together and that boy was on his way.

"Heart bubbles are all around you again." Miyavi sighed heavily as he watched some of them enter his personal space. He actually poked one till it burst. "I assume that you still feel the same way about me."

"I think I might've fallen in love with you all over again." I confessed with my cheeks red.

All of a sudden Miyavi moved in closer and sniffed me. His eyes sparkled for a moment. "Is this what I think it is?"

"You're totally right."

"You went this far?" He looked actually impressed with my effort, which made me extremely happy.

My eyes were clearly focused on my surrounding as people were staring at us, I had to take action.

I hugged Miyavi without a warning. "Thank you for allowing me to hug you! I'm such a big fan!" I exclaimed loudly, and everyone understood what kind of relationship we had.

"I don't remember allowing you to embrace me so intimately."

"Don't worry about that, I allowed myself as your number one fan. You're my bae after all." I reached my hand towards Miyavi's, but he moved it away. "Every time you try to make a move on my friend, I will stop you in every way possible." My hair as if on command started to float ominously in the air as my eyes started sparkling. "I won't blow your cover, Miyavi, but if you try to mess things up between Ruki and Reita, know that I won't have mercy then."

Miyavi stayed silent for a moment as he stared at me with his eyes wide. "You're a wizard in every possible meaning behind it, aren't you?"

"It was my other half that responded, actually." I patted my cheeks that were blushing. "Ahh, it feels like you complimented me just now."

"...what's your other half, then?" He was uncertain at the moment of what should he say to me, at least that was how it felt like.

I giggled to my hand. "Does that mean that you want to know me better instead of trying to do so with Ruki?" I took a step closer to him. "Because if that's so, then pay attention to me instead, please." I poked at his nose in amusement.

"That's not what I said."

I turned around. "I know what you said." I looked back at him. "Still, it makes me happy."

I took a step forward. "I'm going to see if Ruki was able to meet Reita. It was nice talking to you, Miyavi, have a good night."

This time I didn't dare look back as my heart was beating rapidly out of excitement of the little conversation I had with Miyavi.

I went to the other room just to spot my friend very easily.

Ruki was still wandering, looking for Reita.

I went right over to him. "You still haven't seen him?"

"Ah, you almost scared me! No, I didn't. I don't even know if he's here." I could see how frustrated he actually was, no wonder.

My eyes wandered all around the room until I spotted a mop of blond hair in the corner of the room. "Ah."

Wait a second.

Who was Reita talking to?

Ruki's eyes went right where I was looking and ignited upon seeing the person talking to his crush.

His eyes lost color for a moment. "Friendship over. I will destroy him."

"That was fast." Oh, oh no, he was going right for it!

THAT IS THE OPPOSITE OF GOOD.

Stop, stop, STOOOOOOOOP.

\----------------------

**Ruki's POV**

How could he do this to me after I was so nice to him, too!

"Ruki, let's think this through first!" I heard Kai say as he grabbed my arm to stop me from walking. "You're on fire, literally!"

All of my flames disappeared as I looked at my friend. "He's talking to Reita as if he didn't have a care in the world." I hissed through my teeth. "I've never seen Reita talk to him before."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. That's just a friendly chat."

"Then why does Reita look so happy when talking to him, hm?" I eyed the other boy as I was raging inside. Unacceptable. "I can't just leave that be."

"I get why you're so angry, but you're being irrational and jealous." Kai sighed heavily as he finally let go of my arm. "So what if he's talking to Reita, and that he's also short like you and from the same house too?"

"You're agitating me more!" I could feel my hair gently float in the air, as if it tried to mimic flames. "What if Reita falls for him?"

"You and Reita have more in common than any other kid will ever have." Kai told me with a more calm look on his face. "If you want to join in on the conversation, go for it, but don't do anything rash, okay?"

"Shouldn't you be looking for Miyavi?" I frowned, as my nerves calmed down a little.

"Let's just say I've got a hang of him just a moment ago." Kai grinned mysteriously, making me question that statement.

"Is there something going on I don't know about?" Why does he look so happy?

"I've found my dark prince, hehe, now you go get yours." He turned me around and pushed my back. "I'll be watching from afar."

I looked one last time at my very supportive friend before going ahead to where Reita was talking with this traitorous ex friend Yomi.

Reita was currently sitting on a couch while Yomi was occupying the armchair right next to it. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. Ugh, how unfair. It was supposed to be me today.

I better hurry before my brother notices me in this revealing costume that he would never approve of!

I shook my head and fixed my clothes. I look good. I look seductive, I Just gotta work my charm.

How was it possible that so many people were in this place at once, I could barely get through them. Ahh, I've been pushed around as they were walking by. They didn't even notice I was there!

How irritating it was to be so small and unnoticeable. I'll burn you all! Then you'll notice me!

Ah, no, my feet got all jumbled and-- I tried to save myself from falling as I tried to make fast steps forward, until I reached the area with less crowd. That was when I lost balance completely and fell...into someone's lap? What?

I looked up to see Reita!

HOW EMBARRASSING!

Now that I took a good look at him, he had a plastic animal skull with horns on his head and his chest was exposed. What was he even? He had tight two colored pants and a long material that went from his hoodie slimmed down at the chest and went down to his knees.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I got pushed around and--" I was about to get off of him, but he wrapped his arms around me and I blushed like crazy.

"Now that you're in my clutches, what are you going to do about it?" How could he say something like that to me?

Of course I wanted to stay in his clutches, but he would tease me more if I said that.

"Let goooo." I whined and at the same time my eyes locked with Yomi's. I felt even more embarrassed.

Reita was speechless for a moment as he realized what I was wearing.

"What's this? Horns? A tail? Some sexy outfit? Are you trying to seduce someone?" YES, I WAS TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU, BUT YOU SOUND SO AMUSED BY MY EFFORT.

Wait, does that mean he didn't hear from Kazuki that I belong to a perverted club?

"Could you please let me go, Reita? This is so embarrassing." I covered my face with my hands. That was not what I was going for.

"What if I say no?" He asked with possibly a smirk on his face. I wasn't sure, I couldn't see. But I was almost certain that he was smirking, that handsome asshole.

I peeked at him with an uncertain face. "I'll burn you?"

"Is that a statement?" Reita smiled as I kept on blushing. How could you do this to me, that was unfair!

"I had no idea you two knew each other." Yomi finally said with a troubled look on his face.

SERVES YOU RIGHT. THAT'S MY MAN YOU WERE TALKING TO.

"We've known each other for awhile now." Reita explained to him.

My whole body twitched as I felt Reita grab onto my tail. "HEY, You can't do that!" I scolded him.

"It's real." He said as if he wasn't expecting it was the real thing!

"Stop it, you perv!" I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from my tail, just for me to turn his way this time. "That's sexual harassment." I huffed.

"How is touching a tail a sexual harassment?" Reita wondered, as he tried to grab it one more time, but I moved my tail so that he couldn't.

"To demons it is!" I growled low in my throat, frustrated.

I watched as from behind him a long black mass formed. It almost looked like it was fuzzy. "You can touch my tail and we'll make it even."

"You just created it to tease me! My tail is 100% me since I was born. You just created yours on a whim." I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"He does have a point here." Yomi agreed with me to my surprise.

Now that they were occupied with this, my chance to free myself came at last.

I tried to get up, but once Reita noticed what I tried to do, he pulled me to himself, and slid his hand under my knees, holding me princess style.

"Did you really have to do this?" I glared daggers at the amused person.

How in the hell was he never anything but amused? What was wrong with this person?

"It was an impulse." He explained it ever so calmly.

In the corner of my eyes I noticed my oncoming doom, as the silhouette of my tall brother came into my vision.

"Let go, let go, let go!" I struggled hard against Reita, to get away from there before my brother would notice me in this position!

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Reita had to let me go, 'cause further struggling would end up with someone getting hurt. AKA ME.

I quickly looked the way my brother was currently at, and apparently Maya and Kai approached him? Lucky! I so owe you guys!

"Sorry, I got to go." I said in a hurry, but my wrist was grabbed before I was allowed to leave.

"Ruki, what's going on?" Reita asked and then noticed the person from his house.

I had no idea if he heard the part that Tora is my brother or not, but I couldn't risk it. "I need to go right now, please let go."

"Is this because you fear your brother?" Okay, he totally did hear that Tora was my brother.

I clenched my fists. "It's not that I fear my brother." It's that I fear what he could do to Reita if he saw us like that together. "He'll misunderstand."

Reita released my wrist. "Overprotective brother?"

"Yeah, something along those lines." A powerful overprotective brother that has no mercy when it comes to things like these. "I'll see you around later."

"Wait." Reita grabbed my wrist again. "If you want me to talk to--"

"DEFINITELY NOT." I pushed his hand away and quickly walked off.

It was a matter of seconds before I bumped into my own brother.

"Ruki, there you--!!!!!!!!!!" Tora's eyes went so wide. "What the hell is this!?" He quickly took off his cape from his Dracula costume, and wrapped it around me. "Why are you so naked!?"

Oh boy.

"I'm not naked." I protested, while trying to take the damn cape off, but my brother wouldn't let me. "I'm fine, I wanted this costume like that. Let me go."

"Absolutely not." He stated firmly. "All of those hyena's are looking at you in such a perverse way. Like hell I'm letting them keep on looking at you like that."

"No one cares." I huffed.

"I do!" That was one person who shouldn't be caring about that! "It's like you did this on purpose to get attention, which you hate!"

"I hate attention because I was at home practically all my life, and I wasn't particularly allowed to be around other people, maybe that's why?" I crossed my arms in annoyance. "You know damn well why I hate it, and you also know how much I want to rid myself of this."

"Not like that."

"Hell yeah, like that." I pushed my brother away and took the cape off just to throw it at him. "I understand that you're trying to protect me, but don't you think that I'm big enough to protect myself?"

My brother wrapped the cape around me again. SO PERSISTENT.

"Like hell I'm letting you show yourself like that to people. No way." How annoying. "Ruki, there are bad guys out there, and here. They're just waiting to use the opportunity to get at you."

"I'm not dumb or naive."

"I never said that." My brother placed his hand on top of my head. "But you're my little brother I swore to protect. Don't take that away from me."

"That little brother isn't so little." I stomped my foot on the ground. "Let me live for once."

"You know I can't."

"That's unfair." I growled at him. "Just because of that damn thing I can't feel free."

"It's the damn thing that caused your defect to appear in the first place and weakened you." Tora put his hands on my shoulders. "You know damn well why I'm being so careful."

"I'm not weak, brother." I hissed. "You're using that damn accident as an excuse. I'm not a little child anymore. I'm strong, physically and mentally, okay?"

"I'm still gonna worry, because you can't properly control your flames yet."

"I will control them. I know that I will." I smiled widely. "So please believe in me, Tora."

"Hm." He grinned as he ruffled my hair. "Fine, but I'm leaving the cape."

"Ruki." OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT.

I turned to Reita who was obviously calling my name out. There were strong winds blowing around my brother as his smile turned crooked.

Oh no no no no no no no no.

"Brother, I can explain, he's a friend."

"I did see Reita with you that time too." This is so bad, he remembered when I was with Reita when I had a little outburst.

AND HE KNOWS REITA. THIS IS SO BAD.

"Tora, you don't have to be so angry about this." Reita, this wasn't exactly helping, just go, leave, don't come back. Shit.

"Why do you even know my brother, when he was told to stay the hell away from steamy lions?" That was a very good question I didn't want to answer, brother. You and your rules sucked.

"He saved my life!" I quickly said as the winds faded instantly. "I was on a faulty broom and I couldn't get down, and Reita saved me."

"Oh." Tora just blinked and all of his anger just disappeared. "I just thought he was one of your many one time crushes." THANK YOU BROTHER FOR FUCKING OVER MY LIFE.

"One time crushes?" Reita asked as my eyebrow twitched.

Oh boy, he knows. HE KNEW. THIS IS THE END.

"My brother can't basically fall in love." Tora explained to him as if it meant nothing. "I'm pretty happy about that fact. Sudden interest and then lack of it is acceptable."

What would Tora do if he found out I was cured when I had love potion go through my body?

"Interesting, because he--" I immediately shut Reita's mouth with my hand.

"Hahaha, well, sorry about that, my hand just moved on its own." YOU ASSHOLE, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE.

ARE YOU ASKING FOR DEATH, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GETTING ONCE TORA FINDS OUT ABOUT THAT LOVE POTION.

"Oi, stop with the touching." My brother pulled my hand away from Reita's mouth. "I don't consent."

Oh brother.

"Maybe you should stop with controlling your brother?" REITA, I SWEAR TO GODS, WHY ARE YOU RUINING THIS, PLEASE STOP. "He's obviously bothered by it."

"It's none of your business." Tora hissed back at him.

"It is my business, as Ruki's my friend." Well, that kind of hurt.

Friend, huh?

"And he's my brother." Tora growled. "Mind your business."

"I am." Oh no, you've got to stop this madness.

"Do you fucking want me to teach you a lesson, you prick!?" Strong winds surrounded my brother as I paled.

"I'll take you on any time." Black matter floated around Reita's hands, ready to take form at his command.

"STOP!" I got in between them as many other people started to take notice. "I get to decide what I want, and don't want!"

"Ruki." Both of them said at the same time and then glared at each other.

"Tora, I get that you love and care about me, but I do want more freedom, which you are taking away from me." I took the cape off and threw it at my brother's face. "And Reita, I'm thankful you want to help, but I can handle my own brother."

There was this ominous silence between the two of them.

"Next time I see you, I won't go easy on you." Tora threatened Reita as I gaped at him.

"I won't go down easily." Reita hissed back before both of them walked away, leaving me completely alone and confused.

Did they even hear me in the first place?

THIS IS TERRIBLE. I WANTED MY FUTURE MAN AND BROTHER TO BE ON GOOD TERMS, BUT NOW THEY HATE EACH OTHER. LIKE WHAT THE FUCK.

"Nice spectacle." I looked to my right to see Hizaki with a smirk on his face. "Good luck getting them to get along."

"What?" I blinked in surprise at his words.

I only now noticed his revealing costume, which basically screamed that he was a sexy incubus. Well, a sexier verion of my costume. His stomach was completely exposed, and his legs.

"You brother doesn't like your crush, huh?" I blushed instantly when he said that.

Wait a second, how could he know that?

"Don't make that face, it's quite obvious." He shrugged. "That blondie sure did defend you, if you know what I mean."

Um.

Was he hinting at me that Reita actually liked me?

"Umm." That couldn't be, right? RIGHT?

"By the way, nice costume. An incubus, right?" Hizaki asked as I nodded my head.

I bit on my lip. "It's not as amazing compared to your costume, though."

"I for once put on a costume of what I actually am. An incubus." He winked to me as I blushed. "Everyone seems to be intimidated by my presence, no matter what I do or say. Both your demon horns and tail are so cute. No wonder a steamy lion wants to hit that."

Hit...that?

So he was an incubus, and I didn't pick up on that!

"Is that Satoshi over there, time to tease the living hell out of him. Bye." He went on his merry way.

Tease? What kind of relationship did these two have?

I could finaly take a breather, as people have been approaching me left and right all evening.

"Surprise, surprise~" Things couldn't have been much worse than this.

I looked to my side to see none other than the person I avoided today. Kazuki.

"If it isn't the artist himself." My eyebrow twitched upon him calling me that. "I think I saw those flames of yours somewhere today."

"I'm not the only person in the universe who has black flames." I frowned, sweating nervously. "What are you accusing me of, anyway?"

"You totally belong to that club, don'cha?" Don't let him get the better of you, you're better than that.

"Pff, nooooo." That totally sounded convincing, fuck.

"Should I tell Reita that you drew my butt?" I paled when he said that. HOW COULD YOU USE THIS AGAINST ME, YOU DEVIL. "Or should I just have you owe me instead?"

I didn't like where this was going. "I'm not even a part of that club, how can you threaten me like that." I huffed at him.

"Of course you are, stop pretending. And I never said it was a club, so you're so busted." Kazuki grabbed my chin as I paled. "You totally owe me. I won't tell Reita, but one day I might want to make us even."

I gulped at that. "Do I make myself clear, or you can't speak."

"You're an asshole." I stated firmly.

"Thank you." Kazuki smirked before pulling his hand away. "Let's keep in touch."

I didn't know whether I was supposed to be happy that Reita doesn't know about that club, or miserable because Kazuki does and he'll make me do something I wouldn't want to talk about.

In the distance I saw Shou.

At the same time, Kazuki went chasing after something, wasn't sure what.

What was his costume, anyway? Was he Zorro by any chance?

And then there's Shou wearing his cyborg costume? What the heck?

He noticed me, and now he was glaring at me. Fuck you too.

Shou rolled his eyes before turning to his friend.

Well, at least I didn't have to hear his annoying voice.

\---------------------

**Maya's POV**

"I'm going to go over to my friends for a little bit, you going to be good by yourself" Aiji said, as if his absence was supposed to affect me in any way. Yet my body reacted to those words, leaving me feeling dissatisfied.

"Fine, go, you do you." I rolled my eyes. "You be a good pirate wolf and come back later, 'kay?"

Aiji smirked. "Of course... I mean arrrr, yer for a good treat when I'm back."

My oh my, wasn't he just adorable. "Yeah, yeah, go now."

Aiji wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me close. "Mind if I just--"

"Yeah, sure, do what you have to do." I sighed softly, before Aiji inhaled my scent to his sick amusement.

I binked as I felt his tongue caressing my neck with a tingling sensation.

Why did he flinch like that?

"Why do you smell so hostile today?" Aiji growled low in his throat, which left me confused and aroused.

"Hm." Looking back on this day, Kai did spray some fox shit in the room. "You hate foxes?"

"I despise them." Aiji huffed before moving away. "Why do you smell like that tonight of all the nights?"

"So, would you believe when I told you that my roommate sprayed some fox loving scent all over himself, and it got on me as well?" I said with a long pause as Aiji looked at me sceptically. "Because that's what happened."

"Ugh, this scent is awful, I'm gonna go." To my surprise, Aiji quickly walked away from me while holding his nose.

Now that I think about it, I'm kind of angry, because what Aiji was doing to me was kind of nice.

This courting thing was truly a blessing in disguise, while Shin just did things as he pleased, Aiji was the complete opposite.

Speaking of the devil himself, that I dumped so hard that day. Why was Shin just staring at me in the first place?

I went ahead and got myself some good cookies, and next to me a blond haired guy was standing. He was around my height and well, he looked like he came here for a funeral.

I'm going to go ahead and assume that it was a spooky aye-aye.

"Nice leather." That boy started the conversation before I was able to, what a surprise. "Good costume."

"Thanks, you going to someone's funeral?" I chuckled amused.

"A costume perfectly suited for a spooky aye-aye." Just like I thought. "My name's Jin, a second year."

"I'm Maya, a sassy unicorn and a first year." He didn't look like those typical spooky aye-ayes, and he was more open than the ones from my class.

After taking a closer look at this guy, he looked like a doll. Was that his costume?

"A doll, huh?" No matter how much I analyzed his looks, he looked like a doll.

Jin looked down at the drink he was holding. "This costume is very meaningful to me. It's me embracing the person that I became, while not forgetting myself in the process."

"I'm not going to lie, I'm so confused right now." What did he mean by that, anyway?

"Ask me my age." He said, smiling.

"What?" I blinked in surprise. "What's your age?"

"I'm six years old." The words that came out of his mouth didn't match the reality that I was seeing at the moment. "I came to life exactly six years ago."

"You came to life?" So many theories went through my head, that I wasn't sure which one I should focus on. "Explain."

"Until six years ago, I was just a human sized doll that was created by my father." Jin took a sip of his drink as his pink colored eyes sparkled. "My mother, an animity, which is somehow related to the goddess of still life but she's nothing of the sort, she pushed life inside of my empty body, creating a humanlike being."

"If my court-mate heard that, he would find it fascinating." I nodded my head. "So, does that mean that you have literally no powers at all?" I was silent once I saw gills on his neck.

"Court-mate? As if boyfriend in training?" Jin suggested as I smiled widely.

"I like the sound of that, so I'm going to say yes." I kind of was training Aiji to become a proper lover before fully acknowledging him as one. "What about your powers?"

"I still have what my parents have gifted me." Jin placed his hand on his chest. "I can bring to life small still objects, and can turn into a merman upon full submersion in water. What I can do is nothing compared to what my older brother can do."

Now that got me even more curious. "Who's your brother?"

"Tatsuro, the alpha of spooky aye-ayes." My eyes went wide at the mention of one of the alphas. So he had one of the big guns to use if he desired so. "Students come to him to bring some objects to life, he's amazing. More amazing than I would ever be. If you'd come to our house at any time, you're in for a surprise. A lot of furniture, all kinds of items are all alive, and someone who doesn't know of my brother's powers would think that Silent Hill is possessed, haha. The sounds those things make is disturbing for outsiders. No wonder everyone fears coming over."

"I wouldn't be so hard on myself if I were you." I poked his chest. "You've just gotta surpass that brother of yours in some other way. There are things you must be better at. And that's so cool, I want to come over to see that."

"My brother is my role model, so of course I want to be like him. And that's what I'm aiming for." Jin said. "Come on over anytime."

"Is that why you're a spooky aye-aye?" He must've followed after his brother.

"Yes and no." He said firmly. "I think this is the place for me, to be honest."

"That's cool."

Someone came over here. "Jin, we're leaving, spooky aye-ayes emerged from the ground, causing an uproar. I've already heard rumours of a zombie apocalypse..."

That was Tatsuro, right? He had those gills and his hair was long, straight and black. His costume was a grim reaper.

"Wait, wait, how do they come out of the earth? What's underneath?" I asked the older guy as he looked at me with not so pleasant face.

"I'll talk to you another time." Jin was the one to say. "I'll explain then. Bye." He grabbed onto his brother's arm and pulled him away.

That guy was an alpha?

"Maya, what a surprise." Hiroto came out of nowhere and he looked me up and down. "What a costume. So brave, I love it."

Why was Hiroto dressed as a spider?

"You really went for it, didn't you, Hiroto." It would creep Ruki and Kai out, what a great idea! "I approve."

Hiroto smirked. "Have you ever been sexually attracted to spiders?"

"Let's not go there right now." I chuckled amused at his question.

"Look at you two, looking all fabulous~" Another person from our class came over to compliment us. "Maya, you're rocking that outfit, and Hiroto, nice idea for a costume, it's so furry!"

And before we were able to say something to Shuu, he went off to admire other costumes.

He was a smexy phoenix who was admired the most in our class, he had this hyper personality and he was so positive and supportive and he was the epitome of goodness. No wonder he was so popular.

Apparently one of his halves consisted of positivity, as his mother was the goddess of positivity, and his other mother was an elf. From what I could tell since the day that I met him, his so called defect was some kind of virus that made everyone around him be super positive while he was around. It didn't work all the time, but that guy was rather happy with this kind of defect.

People really enjoyed his company whenever they felt down.

"I didn't know you know Shuu." I looked at Hiroto who was beaming with his smile.

"Who doesn't know Shuu? He's a person everyone wants to know." That was true, couldn't deny that one. "I wasn't able to compliment his wonderful costume that presented nature!"

"He's so attractive no matter what he does or says or wears." I sighed heavily. "That's a force to be reckoned with."

"Maya!?" That voice sounded familiar.

Upon seeing a zombie costume, I recognized the face that came with it. "Rui." I said grimly.

"I had no idea you actually went to this school. You were so against it, too." He sounded so amused by it.

"Oh?" Hiroto looked from me to the other person. "You two know each other since before?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You sound like you know Rui."

"He's my classmate!" Of course, it made sense.

"Yep, I'm totally his classmate, and while I'm surprised to see you here, I'm glad that you are." He reached his hand over to pat my shoulder. "With everything that's happened, I'm really happy you're here."

"What happened?" Hiroto asked, curious. "Was it bad?"

"I'd tell you, but Maya doesn't like to talk about it, don't you?" Rui looked at me with his feisty eyes, ready to spill some venom from his mouth. "It does totally have everything to do with your unfortunate defect."

"Shut up, you're so annoying." I rolled my eyes, already feeling angry.

I should've known I would meet this guy sooner or later.

"I'm not one to pry into someone's business, so I don't mind." Hiroto just shrugged as if to avoid a future disaster caused by mentioning of my defect.

"Are you a swaggy peacock, because you're so perfectly matched with that group of people."

"Why, indeed." Rui smirked. "I'm not one to spill secrets, though, you know that."

"I'm well aware." I sighed heavily.

"I still have a deep respect for his parents. They're such lovely people, and his dad is such an angel, literally, hahahaha." Rui, you actual piece of shit.

"Yeah, haha, STOP IT." Rui always loved to overdramatize things and put in some hints wherever he could, to make people confused and curious at the same time.

Hiroto laughed. "It almost sounds as if Maya's dad was an actual angel, wouldn't that be funny?"

I glared daggers at Rui.

"It would appear so, right?" Rui chuckled amused. "Maya's totally nothing like his parents. Well, his mom is the closest to his personality."

"Rui, do you remember that one time you peed yourself when you got scared? It's such a blast from the past!"

Rui's smile immediately dropped upon mentioning his little accident when we were kids. "Fine, whatever. I just wanted to catch up with my childhood friend." He then looked at Hiroto. "See you in class tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Hiroto waved to his friend who finally left. "I'm not sure how to take in what just happened here. You don't sound like you two are on such good terms."

"It's as good as it gets." I nodded my head. "We've had some issues with ourselves when growing up. It's not that I hate him, we just have this kind of relationship."

"I see." Hiroto's grin gleamed with sharp teeth. All of them were literally sharp. "Don't mind my teeth, after all I'm half a shapeshifter. I can turn into any animal I want."

"Totally suiting." With this personality I honestly believed that it really was suiting. He was as unpredictable as animals.

"I haven't heard of a single half of yours, though." Hiroto pointed out.

I just shrugged. "I'm as plain as it gets." Because if I were to tell him that I was an angel for real, I was wondering what his reaction would be, he would definitely change his view on angels.

I soon saw this Yomi guy walking off somewhere. "Look at that, it's as if I was looking at Ruki."

"Hm?" Hiroto's gaze went directly where mine did. "Are you looking at the small prince?"

"Yep."

"That's my roommate!" Hiroto exclaimed happily as I looked at him weirdly.

"Who is?" Ruki came over here with Kai.

"Yomi, of course." Hiroto informed them, leaving both silent for a moment.

Ruki ignited upon hearing that name, and he growled low in his throat.

"You're on fire today." I commented.

"He meant it literally! Ruki, you're burning!" Kai quickly informed our friend who just hissed.

"He's your roommate?" He almost spat in annoyance. "I've never seen him."

"He's short." Hiroto stated just like that.

Wow. "That's the best kind of explanation for anything ever." It was hilarious and so on point too!

Ruki's tip of the tail almost poked me in the eye.

"Yomi's the outdoor type, so he prefers to hang out elsewhere, so he's basically absent most of the time." Hiroto explained simply.

"Extrovert?" Kai asked, softly.

"Indeed he is. He's really good at making friends too." The moment Hiroto said that, Ruki glared at him, and that's my entertainment for today.

"Someone's burning up." I laughed.

"If he's so friendly, he would stay the hell away from my man." Ruki huffed.

"Your man?"

"A handsome, blond haired, two colored-eyes with a gorgeous smile and god-like built kind of guy." Ruki's flames died down, but his fiery passion for a steamy lion didn't. How admirable. "So yeah, I don't want him near that guy."

"How specific." Hiroto smiled. "It's not like I have any say in what kind of friends he's making. But I'll keep that in mind."

Ruki sighed heavily.

"If your bae cares, then he'll ignore Yomi's advances, if there are any in the first place, haha."

"You speak internet!?" Kai exclaimed, hearing this specific word he was familiar with.

"Yes, yes I do." Hiroto looked the other way, and someone was waving at him. "Ahh, my other roommate is calling for me, gotta go, lads. See you around."

"Bye." I said, before he made his way towards his friend.

"Dude, I gotta tell you this, I'm just laughing so hard." Someone said as they were walking by with their friend. "I gave my boyfriend such a blowjob, he couldn't speak for a whole minute."

"Nice." The other person replied.

Ruki blinked in confusion. "What's a blowjob?"

I put a fist to my mouth, I couldn't believe how pure he actually was.

"Oh my, Ruki's still a cinnamon roll that needs to be protected." Kai chanted excitedly.

"I wanna tell him."

"DON'T TELL HIM." Kai threatened me.

"But I want to."

"DON'T YOU DARE." He glared daggers at me. "I swear to gods, Maya if you tell--"

"It's when you suck someone's dick." I quickly said as Ruki paled instantly.

"Oh biscuits." Kai smacked his face. "MAYA, YOU PAIN LOVING NUGGET. RUKI WAS SO PURE UNTIL 2 SECONDS AGO. I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THAT."

"E-Eh?" Ruki looked from me to Kai, completely disturbed.

"Totally worth it." I nodded my head.

"This night's just getting worse." Kai sighed heavily. "Don't mind that idiot, Ruki, just ignore what he said."

"I-I honestly thought it meant a job." Ruki said, innocently, not knowing where to look.

"Oh, it's a job, all right." I told him, smiling. "One that requires using your mouth, that is."

"MAYA." Kai growled at me.

Ruki looked down. "I feel so depraved."


	19. Challenge Accepted

**Maya's POV**

"So, when are you going to explain the whole situation with Shin and Aiji, because as far as I'm concerned, this is all pretty messed up." Ruki said as I looked at him with disinterest.

That wasn't something I really wanted to talk about at the moment.

"I'm probably as confused, if not more." Kai said as he went over to Ruki's bed to sit next to him. "We need to know what's going on in your love life. Everything."

"Everything?" I frowned.

"Everything." Both of them said at the very same time.

"Can I skip a thing or tw--" I started but got cut off by them.

"EVERYTHING." This time they stated this in a firm voice.

I sighed heavily before sitting on my bed properly. "Fine. But no judging."

They both nodded their heads.

"Okay, so things didn't go that well with Shin because he was a stupid liar who erased and changed my memories as he pleased." With that revelation both of them gasped in shock. "It was during the school festival that I heard from the alpha of the steamy lions about Shin. He told me he's a brainstorm or something of the sort. I don't really know, but he warned me at the time about his so called 'misbehaviour'. And that made sense."

"So basically he's a cunt that just toyed with you?" I saw clear uneasiness shown on Ruki's face.

I knew exactly what that meant for him. "Just because this one steamy lion was that kind of person, doesn't mean all of them are. I heard of their reputation beforehand and honestly, I don't care about it, neither should you."

"What kind of memories did he mess up?" Kai asked, and at this point my mouth wouldn't shut up and I told them every detail there was to it.

In the end they looked more concerned than before.

"That man who wanted to get at you during your date, do you remember how he looked like?" Ruki asked, as if that would help.

"Hardly." I shrugged. "He didn't appear before me again, so I assumed it might've been some misunderstanding. I don't know."

"Fine." Kai said with a smile. "Then what about Aiji?"

"Long story short he's a half werewolf who imprinted on me and I had to deal with this while feeling weird all the time whenever he was around." Which was annoying at first, but now that I actually let him court me, I felt more refreshed rather than having to figure out what the heck was going on with my body. "He was denying me all the time, while being drawn to me all along. Oh, and Shin got a hold of his memories as well. I'm not sure what exactly did he screw up, but it made Aiji act weirdly towards me at times."

"So basically Shin was an asshole from the very beginning." Ruki sighed heavily. "Sorry this happened to you."

"Don't you worry that cute head of yours, I have admirers left and right to comfort me." I laughed loudly.

"You mean Aiji, right? 'Cause I don't see anyone else chasing after you." Kai pointed out.

I just shrugged at that. "Does it really matter?"

I combed my hair with my fingers and laid down. "I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to tell him about what happened at the forest, 'cause that idiot conviniently forgot about it."

"What happened at the forest? You were covered in ketchup if I remember correctly, which actually looked like blood." Ruki said, as he probably thought back on that day. "Your outfit wasn't as brand new as it looked that morning."

"Yeah, you were behaving odd too." Kai added.

\----

 _I sat down as Aiji slammed his hand into the tree to the point of him having it stuck there._

_I moved before standing up and stared at what that idiot was actually doing._

_His whole body started giving off a very hot air, which I could easily say was dangerous for anyone at the moment, and yet here I was still with this dangerous person who got stuck in a tree in the most ridiculous way._

_"Do you need help?" I asked, as I tilted my head to the side. "Should I throw you a stick to motivate you?"_

_Aiji growled right back at me before shoving the other hand at the tree, and before I knew it, he used his whole force and tore the tree into two as I watched, amazed and started clapping._

_Wait, I wasn't supposed to be amazed. I gotta go._

_"Oh shit, see you around, pal." I overstayed my stay._

_I ran for it, and I could hear his fat feet slamming onto the ground to chase after me._

_A quick turn, and it got him confused for a moment before charging forward at me._

_Another quick turn and once again the same thing happened. It was kind of fun messing around with him like that._

_I blinked as my foot slammed into something and now I was falling, and because this was downhill, I started rolling down, weeeeeee._

_As my body had a contact with something hard on the way, I realized what bad decision was to let myself roll down this area. And there Aiji was, still chasing me like there was no tomorrow. He was devoted, I'll give him that._

_Devoted to ripping me to shreds. How cute._

_As I bumped into a tree, I felt some sensation at my back, and then I turned around to see Aiji with his hand with sharp claws stained with blood._

_I quickly stood up and dodged before he tried to strike again. "Okay, okay, I get it, I'm not compassionate, I know!" I bent down as I saw claws go for my arm._

_"Look, we both know how this is going to end." I jumped as he tried to trip me. "I'm a very attractive person with a douchebag as a boyfriend, I make bad life choices, and you don't really want to tap that, believe me."_

_Where did that tree come from. And the other one?_

_Oh, okay, I was in a pinch._

_As I turned around Aiji was just there, in front of me._

_"Hello handsome, I'm kind of aroused right now, so mind making it quick?" I smiled as Aiji charged at me._

_His sharp teeth connected with my skin and pierced it like it was the easiest thing to cut into._

_I patted his head as I sighed heavily. "Well, look what you did, I gotta get ketchup now to cover the scent of blood."_

_Aiji froze for a moment, then moved away from me and was completely motionless._

_"Aiji?" I waved my hand in front of his face, but he wasn't reacting. I even snapped my fingers._

_"Hmm." I crossed my arms and thought for a moment._

_He looked like a brainless zombie that would obey my command. "You there. Sit down."_

_I was surprised to see Aiji sit down all of a sudden. "Well that's just wonderful. I always wanted to have a mind slave."_

_"Can you talk, though?" I asked as Aiji stood up and looked at me._

_"Yes." He said weakly._

_"Why are you like that?" I asked, and as I took a better look at his face, nothing seemed to change, like at all._

_"Your scent, your blood, everything is so tempting." That explanation didn't make any sense. How was I tempting? What the heck was going on?_

_"You know what? Nevermind." I grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Let's go, we gotta wipe your bloody face and cover me in ketchup so no one gets suspicious."_

_Aiji followed like the good dog he was._

\----

"There are some things I'd rather keep to myself."

The look on Kai's face was truly bizarre. He was looking at me with utter concern.

Why would he make such a face?

Kai pulled his phone up and started tapping at it and Ruki took a good look at it.

"Why do you have a fat bird on your wallpaper?" Ruki asked, probably surprised that it wasn't Miyavi for once.

Kai looked at him with a straight face. "It gives me life."

"Oh, okay."

"I guess that's all I can tell you so I'm going out to see my court-mate, see you guys later." I took my jacket with me and made my way to the door, at the same time texting Aiji. "Be back in time for the event."

"Wait a second." I didn't wait, I just left.

\-----------------

**Ruki's POV**

All of the first years were gathered in one place.

We were in front of one of the entrances to the forest, but it was furthest away from all the other ones.

Before us all of the alphas were present, and honestly I was shocked.

Other than my own alpha and a few others, I couldn't say that I saw them all before.

Each one looked like a force to be reckoned with, and then there was our alpha, well, he was the only one with bright pink hair and quite the attitude.

But what was the most characteristic about them was that each and every single one of them were beaming with pride, and you could feel the weight of the burden that came with being the representative of each respectful house.

The first alpha on the left was wearing sunglasses even though it was cloudy. He was really tall and had this neatly done light brown hair. He had his hands in his jacket's pockets. He looked really cool, though. And he was the alpha of the swaggy peacocks. Gackt was his name, if I remembered correctly.

The second one had a long coat on. He had straight black hair that was going below his shoulders. His smile was quite welcoming. He was the alpha of the dope pandas. His name was Masashi.

The one next to him was the alpha of smexy phoenixes, Hizaki. For some unknown reasons to me he was wearing a tight gothic dress with the skirt being super long, and it was cut on both sides to show off his legs.

Next to that guy, well, a very muscular fellow was standing, none other than Satoshi. He had his sleeves ripped off like in some shows to show off his masculinity. He had black short hair and well, his gaze could literally frighten everyone. He was very very intimidating today.

Hide was standing next to him, and there was this comparable aura around them. It was hard to describe it, though.

Our alpha was standing next to a werewolf hybrid. The guy had brown slick back hair, and very visible wolf ears and a tail. He was quite muscular too, which ruined the image that was kept by hipster dragons. His name was Inoran.

And lastly, a very intimidating aura was left. The last guy was the alpha of the spooky aye-ayes, Tatsuro. I think he was the tallest one of them all. He had this hella long straight black hair, also a black long coat. He had a constant blank look on his face, as if nothing would phase him. Did he have gills on his neck? Was that it? Also he had a very long scarf around his neck which sometimes looked like it moved on its own and even hissed.

Hide stepped forward, breaking the silence that occured the moment everyone set their eyes on the alphas who were officially standing together for once.

"Welcome, first years to our annual event just for you!" He spread his hands to us in a welcoming way. "I'm very happy, like gods, you have no idea how happy I am that I was able to prepare this year's event."

...what was that supposed to mean?

"Whatever." We heard the steamy lion's alpha scowl at the other.

"Some of you might not know that, or you do, last year was prepared by steamy lions." Hide's voice went quiet at the last two words. "They totally broke mentally some of the first years, and physically too." He coughed in the middle. "But hey, it's the thought that counts."

The steamy lion's alpha was glaring at him openly!

"Thankfully, I mean, uhh, somehow I was picked to prepare today's event." All of the other alphas were totally staring at him in an intimidating way! Other than the spooky aye-aye's alpha, he was just... there.

Oh, he was taking small steps back and proceeded to hide himself behind steamy lion's alpha, who in return didn't mind. His head was totally showing, though.

"Don't you all worry, I made sure this will be a fun and worthwhile experience, and no hired criminals will be on your tail forcing you beyond your physical capabilities, haha." Hide joked, then turned to the steamy lion's alpha and made the gesture, I'm watching you to him. "None whatsoever." He hissed, still staring at the guy.

This made me feel a bit nervous.

Was last year that bad?

"You have no idea how lucky you are that I'm the one who prepared this this year." I can totally believe those words. "There will be a lot of surprises on your way."

"Now, let me explain everything." Hide started off. "Your mission is to get to the building on top of this mountain." He said, pointing at the said mountain behind him.

"There will be a few obstacles on your way, and it's easy to get lost, but the important thing is to get up, right?" He smiled widely. "You'll have to get to some booths on your way, and complete tasks. If you have completed all 20 of them, you can head to the building and get your reward!"

"Though, let me tell you this, it's not gonna be easy, there will be some distracting surprises, also riddles and questions and so on. Every house will be able to get something out of this. I made sure of this." Hide looked behind at all the other alphas, as if he was trying to say something to them.

They completely ignored him.

"You all have been put into groups of three. You can't pick your partners, it was all completely random." What was that just now? "Your companions are written on the blackboard right over there." He pointed at the said blackboard with many names on it.

I wouldn't be with Maya and Kai. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

"Oh biscuits." Kai blurted out under his nose.

"For each successfully done task, you will get a red ribbon. For a failure, you will get a black one." So it was like that, I see. "It doesn't matter if all of them are black or red, as long as you get 20, you can head to the building up the mountain."

"That is it for now. Each group will have around 5 minutes intervals before going into the forest. Go ahead and see who are you in teams with." Hide smiled. "We will be here till the last group will reach the house. Have fun."

"Oh man, it sucks that we can't do it together." I said, pouting.

"Don't complain, come on, let's wreck the thing, mwahahahaha." Maya ran straight to the board that was swarmed with students.

The brave one went on ahead.

"Kai, let's stay strong." Even though those words got out of my mouth, I got no response.

When I looked back, Kai wasn't there.

In fact someone was already dragging him away.

"Mizuki!? Why!?" Kai shouted.

"We're in one team, ahahahahahaha." Another psychopath? Wait, where did I see that guy?

So I lost Kai and Maya. Just great.

I wasn't able to even get to the board as Uruha stood in my way.

"For some fucking reason we're in one team." He didn't sound pleased at all. "Like what the fuck, fate?"

"And the third person?" I wondered, as Uruha pointed his thumb at no one in particular.

"Sup." Takeru appeared out of nowhere in between Uruha and I.

"Ah, stop doing that!" I exclaimed, startled by his sudden appearance.

But wait, Takeru?

Why in the world would I end up with Takeru and Uruha, the same ones I do my club activities with?

Uruha looked at the forest in the most unsettling way. All of the trees look like they were moving on their own. What the hell?

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Mother nature is restless today." Restless? "It definitely isn't too happy about students trampling over her today." He sighed heavily.

"And how do you know that?" Takeru got dangerously close enough to be slapped by Uruha if the need to do that arised.

"Because I'm half nymph. I'm connected with nature." Oh. That was why he smelled like earth the first time I met him. "And since you're turning invisible whenever you please I can deduct that you're half sylph."

"Ding ding! Correct!" Takeru almost sang.

Now that I thought about it, Takeru being a sylph made a lot of sense.

"Your turn, give us one half of yours." Takeru was so demanding, ugh.

"A demon."

"Why am I not surprised, since you totally had horns and a tail at the halloween party." Uruha nodded his head in approval to my words. What?

"Yeah, totally." Takeru agreed with him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms and sighed heavily.

"...what can you do?" Uruha asked me in an uncertain tone for some reason. "We never saw you do anything unusual, other than setting yourself on fire, but is that a demon thing?."

"Trust me, it's better for you that you didn't know." I didn't like to talk about my powers.

I felt vulnerable.

"It's that bad?" Takeru winced.

"Can we just drop it?" I demanded as I took a step back. "Come on, it's almost our turn."

"Fine." Both of them said at the same time.

\-----------------

**Maya's POV**

After introductions to our newest team member, Nao, who was also a hipster dragon, we went ahead into the forest.

Having landed in one team with Ruki's arch nemesis was not something I saw coming, yet I was curious of this person. I never really got to talk to him, and he was pretty negative towards sassy unicorns, while he was pretty normal when it came to Nao.

"Why are you staring at me so weirdly?" Shou asked, clearly annoyed by my actions.

"What do you have against sassy unicorns?" I just couldn't stop myself from asking that question. "You clearly can't stand our little joy Ruki."

"Ruki?" Nao called out this name, which was unfamiliar to him. "A sassy unicorn as well?"

"Yep, he is." I admitted. "He's like an angry chihuahua who looks totally docile at first but can bite your hand off if you're not careful."

Shou frowned. "I thought he's your friend."

"I never said he wasn't." I said softly. "I'm just describing his personality, and I think I hit a jackpot."

"I think that Maya's personality is just unique to describe a friend in such a special way." I was waiting for a pause or anything during that statement, but I met none from Nao. "All of us have this concrete image of people we know, and we can't help it but describe them this way."

"I guess that an angry chihuahua is a great way to describe this person." Shou totally agreed with me, I should've seen that coming, my description of Ruki was so on point.

"And you're pretty much a cobra, since you love to shake your butt before spitting venom at people." I grinned upon seeing a glare coming my way. "What? It's so suiting."

"I beg to differ." Shou huffed.

"There's always some truth behind a statement." Nao added, smiling as if that wasn't adding oil into fire. "I see myself as an owl, a calm, but ferocious beast that loves to hang around at night, all night, sometimes." He said before yawning.

"You people are so irritating, I swear." Shou went up ahead, just to not have to walk with us all the time. "The shrimp is annoying me so much already."

"Someone has too much dignity." I whispered to Nao who laughed.

"What did you just say, you, you..." At this exact point I wondered how much did Shou know about me?

"You two don't converse much, do you?" Nao sighed softly. "It shows so much."

"I'm usually the third guy to bring popcorn to a verbal fight so I can watch and enjoy the show." I proudly announced, feeling no shame at all. "I love me."

"I usually just argue with the short one, I don't engage with his friends in no way." Shou didn't even look back at us.

"He means Ruki, 'cause he's short, and we're his classmates, but he's so shy to come over, because his nemesis is always around."

"Oh, I think that's called a tsundere." Nao stated firmly.

"Hey!" Shou stopped in his tracks and turned around to us. "I may not know what that means, but I feel so insulted right now!"

"To think that swaggy peacocks are supposed to be smart too." I shrugged.

"It's a common word, isn't it?" Nao asked as Shou's face instantly went red, as if he felt ashamed for not knowing that specific word.

Nao was teasing him, I could tell.

"Nevermind that! Let's go, I can see the first booth." And off he went.

"He's such a tsundere." Nao couldn't stop himself as he snorted. "These are so rare recently."

"I know, right."

We finally reached the first booth where a familiar person was sitting at.

"Hi there, I'm Shinya, a half demon and half angel, and a dope panda." Wait, wasn't he the guy Ruki wanted to have babies with?

"I'll be your task giver for the moment."

"Today's day of challenges starts for you with a physical activity to help you prepare for what's to come later on." Shinya smiled kindly. "Exercise is so good for your body, so I'm sure you'll love it."

All of us looked at each other before turning our eyes to the guy in front of us.

"This task involves popping red bubbles only, which are amids blue and purple bubbles." With the snap of his finger, his palms created bubbles out of thin air. All were in those three colors only.

They floated all around us.

"You may not pop the blue or the purple ones on their own. But." He started off. "If you pop a red bubble and blue at the same time, you get disqualified, but if you pop red and purple, you may proceed with another attempt."

"Each one of you has three attempts." Shinya informed us. "The amount of red bubbles for you to pop is 6 and that will be considered as a pass."

He put a box of darts on his desk. "Who goes first?"

"I can pop three red balloons, no problem." Shou picked up the first dart and threw it immediately at a single red balloon, and it popped. "See?"

There was something off about his aim and the balloon he actually managed to pierce.

Another attempt and Shou pierced two red balloons at the same time. "That's how swaggy peacocks do it." He bragged, pretty proud of himself. "You better pop the right ones."

"I've never been good at darts." Nao said as he picked one up. He attempted to throw it at a balloon, but hit a tree instead. "It's not as easy as it looked."

"Take a deep breath before throwing." Shinya hinted. "Calm your mind, focus on your target and throw."

Nao seemed to use the hint as he did as he was told and threw the dart to pierce a red and a purple balloon.

"It's okay, take your time."

As Nao looked completely focused, I walked from behind and touched his sides as he got startled while throwing. He hit a red balloon.

"You're welcome." I grinned.

"That was so scary." Nao breathed heavily. "Please refrain yourself from coming at me from behind, please."

"As dumb as it was, you actually got a balloon because of him." Shou admitted.

"I can do well on my own!" As Nao threw a dart randomly, he pierced the blue balloon. "Well, I tried, therefore you can't criticize me."

"I'm not criticizing you, but Shou's definitely judging you so hard right now." I patted Nao's shoulder who moved away from Shou.

"I can't believe that it all depends on you now." Shou took a deep breath before exhaling. "You better not mess this up."

I pointed at the blue balloon. "Is that a threat?"

"Hey! Hey, I was just joking." Shou raised his hands in defence, not wanting to sound alarmed, which he did. Totally. "Just pop one last red balloon."

"Do I want to pop a red balloon?" I asked Nao, who looked at me confused. "I might feel like popping the purple one."

"Maya." Shou gritted his teeth.

"That's my name, yes, you got it." I smiled widely.

"Could you throw the damn dart?"

"Which dart?" I asked, smirking. "The one in my hand?"

"Yes."

"Should I throw it at you, then?" I suggested, and soon came upon a beautiful view of an angry person who was muffling his voice.

"The red balloon. Just one."

"Okay." I threw the dart without looking in any particular direction and hit nothing. "Oopsie."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Shou seemed more irritated than usually. "How does that shrimp even stand you all the time."

"My roommates have a tolerance towards me, duh." I threw another dart which almost landed in Shinya's head, but he avoided it in time. "Ahaha, sorry 'bout that."

"MAYA!" Shou finally shouted as I threw my last dart directly into a red balloon.

"Gods, you have some anger issues, right, Nao?" I rolled my eyes, still pretty satisfied with the outcome. "Such anger."

"You pass, good job." Shinya got over to hand the red ribbon to Nao who took it, while Shou was trying to calm himself.

"We going to the next booth, or what?" I asked as I went ahead.

"There, there." Nao patted Shou's back. "Just a little more patience will make things work."

"I was this close to committing premeditated murder." Shou whispered to himself.

"Sure you were." Nao said, with sympathy. "Come on."

\-----------------

**Kai's POV**

"Who're you?" Mizuki asked, openly staring at our third party member in a confused way.

"Hi, hi~ I'm Hiro-pon~" Out of all the people, we landed with Hiroto.

"I'm surprised you decided to ask him his name just after we entered the forest." I frowned.

"It's okay, he is a swaggy peacock, after all." Hiroto nodded his head with his eyes closed. "I wouldn't expect anything else from him."

"See, Kai? He gets it!" Well, Mizuki was indeed a swaggy peacock which I didn't want to acknowledge, haha.

Just endure it, Kai. It's only for a couple of hours.

"You two are friends, it seems." Hiroto stepped in front of us both to block the path. "From a club?"

Oh peary.

"Yep, baking club." Mizuki revealed this piece of information without thinking it through.

"Nice." He got out of our way, so we could proceed to our first stop.

But honestly, we had no idea where we were supposed to go, but on the other hand, no matter how long we would walk, we had to get to at least one.

With the path that we took, which we could choose from three, we came upon a boy whose hair was literally on fire. Or was that his hair? And he had purely white wings.

"Welcome to the world of wisdom." The guy grinned as he spread his hands in a warm welcome. "I'm Yuuya, half cherufe and half angel, and a swaggy peacock."

"I will give you your assignment, but before I do that, I was told to take a picture of each group that passes through my booth. So if you don't mind." He picked his camera up while Hiroto pulled me and Mizuki over to himself. We kinda all went with the flow of things.

"Everybody say fries."

"What?" Flash.

Fries?

"Wonderful, wonderful." Yuuya grinned as a picture came out of his camera. He waved it around in the air. "Since I see a familiar face here, I bet you're going to pass this test with flying colors."

"See those three beautiful people over there?" The boy at the booth gestured for us to look at the three people standing just next to each other, motionless. "You have to stab them each in a different organ."

"WHAT!?" All of us shouted at the same time. Was he serious!?

"Oh, did I meantion that they're all just mannequins?" The guy said and Hiroto went and poked one, and gave us thumbs up.

Why did he say that those were people?

"Wait, wait, how do we know which organ did we pierce? And what do we pierce them with?" Mizuki asked, and immediately had a dagger thrown at him.

To my surprise Mizuki caught it easily, but he was definitely startled when he noticed something was being thrown at him.

"One different organ each." Yuuya put up one finger. "You can't so much as scratch the other organ, it has to be done nicely."

"Aren't mannequins supposed to be empty?" Hiroto questioned this test just as much as I did.

"Oh, don't you worry that little sassy head of yours. There's something inside, you'll know when you pierce it." Yuuya nodded his head. "I wouldn't stand so close to it if I were you. Just saying."

"So, if we do pierce something, those mannequins will turn useless for the other groups." I stated.

"Not at all. You'll see." What did he mean by that in the first place? "Go ahead, stab the easiest organ."

Mizuki went over to the first mannequin and aimed at the left side of its chest.

"Wait." Hiroto said. "Are you aiming for the lung?"

"The heart, obviously." Mizuki rolled his eyes.

"The heart's in the middle, though."

"What?" Mizuki looked at Hiroto with surprise.

"It's basically more on the left side, but it's still in the center." Hiroto got over to the mannequin, which was wearing clothes, by the way. "If you go too far into the left side, you'll only graze it, if you're lucky. Try here." He pointed the exact place where Mizuki should be aiming. "Wait, what's thi--"

Mizuki stabbed the mannequin without a warning, even before Hiroto was able to move.

A red substance gushed upon the contact with the skin and both Hiroto and Mizuki were covered in it.

"It's blood!" Mizuki shouted.

My heartbeat slowed down and before I was able to react, my consciousness failed me. "Kai!?"

\--------

I regained my consciousness just to see Yuuya with his fiery hair above me. "Ahh, sorry, sorry, I had no idea you can't stand the sight of fake blood."

Fake blood? It was fake!?

"What the hell, Kai, I was actually worried! Me!" Mizuki shouted above me as he reached his hand to me and then he pulled me up. "How come Hiroto knew about it and I didn't?"

"Ahh, Hiroto was lucky enough to wake me up every time I saw blood, that's why." I rubbed the back of my aching head. "That was so unexpected."

In the corner of my eye, I could see the mannequin stained in red substance, but knowing that it was fake blood didn't seem to have any effect on me anymore.

"You okay?" Hiroto asked, worried.

"Yeah."

"You can look away, I'm not going to force you to continue this task." Yuuya said with an apologetic look on his face. "I think I traumatized all three of you anyway."

I shook my head. Miyavi wouldn't give up just like that, so I won't either. "I'm good. I can do the next one."

"Are you sure?" Mizuki asked, worried.

"Yeah, the blood's fake after all." I took the dagger off of Mizuki's hands. "I'm just gonna go for the liver. Hiroto, if you could."

Hiroto went to the other mannequin and pointed the location of that organ, before quickly moving away.

I sliced into the mannequin and stabbed the correct organ.

"Ding ding ding, you did very well." Yuuya informed me as fake blood poured from the fresh wound.

I felt a little nauseous but I didn't seem dizzy.

"That was so badass, Kai!" Mizuki quickly took the knife off my hands to hand it to Hiroto. "Don't use knives next to me from now on, though."

"Why?"

"The look in your eyes was insane!"

"Done." Hiroto gave the knife back to Yuuya who just stared in pure shock at the place Hiroto just stabbed and all of us kinda felt it.

"You had to go down there?" I frowned.

"Haha, I suck at using knives, so I went for the easiest place there was."

Yuuya coughed uncomfortably. "Great, you passed with flying colors and minor disturbance on the way, but hey, you did it. Wonderful!" He gave us a red ribbon.

To our surprise the mannequins healed themselves all of a sudden and the blood evaporated. How was that possible?

"They're made of special fire material that reacts to heat in the most amazing way." Yuuya explain before telling us to go.

We went on our merry way to another booth.

"That was so nerve-wrecking, I swear." Mizuki showed us his sweaty palms, and I honestly couldn't agree more about this statement.

"It was challenging, and I loved it!" Hiroto chanted happily. "I'm curious what more is ahead of us."

"Hope nothing blood related." I pointed out as the other two nodded their heads.

"There's still blood on me." Hiroto looked at his stained clothes and shrugged.

"Mine too. By the way, how the hell did you know the exact place of organs. Why so specific?" Mizuki questioned the other who just grinned at him.

"Well, my mother, she's the goddess of medicine. So, even without having to read anything in books, I just know." Hiroto said softly. "I know each placement of organs, veins on each body, the rhythm of their hearts, even when someone has more hearts, and I know everything there is to know about medicine, those are the little gifts I got from my mother's side."

"That's so useful!" I complimented him. "And you can even heal!"

"Of course, not the amount a proper healer can at their best, but many times my powers proved to be useful." Hiroto's eyes were sparkling with pride. "Although my defect prevents me from ever being able to heal myself. And my healing process is a bit slower than usually."

"That's the price to pay for such an amazing gift." Mizuki said.

"Still, I'm very thankful for being able to help the way only I can." Hiroto didn't seem to be touched by such a defect, how nice.

White orbs of light left my body as I felt light hearted.

My thoughts wandered off into another place, and that place, or rather person was none other than Miyavi. I was wondering what he was doing at the moment.

I couldn't wait to see him again, and watch him get irritated by my efforts to ruin his plans. His frustration was weirdly satisfying.

Did I get infected by Maya's bdsm thing? I felt a little evil for feeling this way.

"Hi-ro-to." I chanted happily to the other boy.

"Hm?"

I reached my arm his way. "Feel this for me. What's that made of?

Hiroto blinked before touching my arm as I asked. He groped the material before answering. "Cotton?"

I shook my finger at him and smirked. "Boyfriend material." Obviously.

"Ohhh, I totally get it! Nice." His eyes sparkled for a moment as he realized what that meant. "I've been seeing you around that idol a lot. I hope you two will be happy together."

"Someone stop the sassiness, it's killing me." Mizuki whined. "And don't encourage him to fullfill his impossible dream."

"How is that impossible?" I huffed at him.

"I totally saw them kissing, though." Hiroto mumbled under his nose.

"WHAT!?" Both Mizuki and I shouted at the same time and then we looked at each other.

"I was being careful!" I looked down into my hands as steam was released from my body, I was so embarrassed.

"You two kissed!? How the hell is that even possible!?" Mizuki questioned me.

"I totally saw Kai doing the first move, but Miyavi had no chance to move away, and he didn't." I felt my heart skip a beat when Hiroto said that.

He didn't move away, that was true.

"You lucky bastard." Mizuki sighed heavily.

"Just mentioning about this boy gives Kai's heart a power up." Hiroto said as he pointed for us to look up. "There's so much of his love floating around us, isn't this just sweet?"

"Calm your heart production, Kai. Will you?" Mizuki smiled.

"Oh, sorry."

"If you could describe that boy in three words, what would they be?" Hiroto asked, curious.

"A sexy vanilla muffin, mmm." I nodded my head. "That's just the perfect description."

"Totally suiting." Hiroto agreed.

"How the hell is this suiting?" Mizuki asked, as he looked from Hiroto to me.

\-----------------

**Uruha's POV**

We reached our first destination, showing a familiar person from my own house, and one that Ruki would freak out over.

"Hey, Ruki, isn't that the guy you wanted to have babies with?" I stabbed Ruki with my elbow at his elbow, in a very painful way.

"Babies?" Takeru looked at Shinya and gasped. "Aren't you too young?"

"Shut up, shut up all of you." Ruki hissed at us, while we were pretending to be offended by it, but still laughed it off.

I could see color leave Ruki's face as we got close enough to the guy.

"Ahh, hello, hello." Shinya smiled to us warmly. "How wonderful to see one of my own."

Both Takeru and Ruki directed their gazes at me.

"Yeah, well, good to see you, um, too." I replied hesitantly, not knowing how else to react. I didn't really talk to this guy in particular.

"Also hello to a familiar face." Shinya was staring at Ruki, who just went with it.

"Yeah, hi." He so wasn't into the conversation with the guy.

Takeru patted his back in a soothing way.

"So, since I've had quite a few physical challenges for some groups, I think something intellectual would be in place this time." Shinya informed us. "I'm going to tell you three riddles and you have to answer them, that's all."

"This seems hella fishy." I said, already not liking this idea too much. I was good in math, not thinking outside the box, if it came to that.

"Are those going to be trick riddles?" Takeru asked, curious.

"Possibly." Shinya said with a smile."The first riddle is as followes: What's a thing that's walking on four legs in the morning, on two legs in the afternoon and on three in the evening?"

"What?" Ruki blinked repeatedly at that question. "Is there a creature like this? I didn't hear of it!"

"This is some messed up psychology right here. How annoying." I didn't have a clue as to what could this even be.

"That is a riddle outside of my expertise." Takeru admitted as he winced. "I have no idea what this could be. Riddles are not my thing."

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Ruki frowned.

"I'm ambitious." Takeru stated with a sigh. "There's a difference."

"Okay, mister ambitious, show how ambitious you really are and answer the first riddle, hm." I crossed my arms, annoyed. "I have no idea what this could even mean. Are we allowed to ask questions?"

"Yes." Shinya informed us. "But that doesn't mean I have to answer them."

"That's mean." Ruki huffed.

"That's life for you." Takeru told our short friend before crouching down and started drawing four legged monster, then two then three. "If there is such a creature in existence, like the one in the riddle, then we should have heard of it. Did we hear of it?" Takeru asked Shinya.

"That's a wonderful question." The guy said as he stood up. "The answer is yes."

"That's so tricky." I mumbled under my nose. "They wouldn't give us a riddle with a difficult answer, therefore the answer is so simple, that we're too stupid to think of it."

"I wouldn't say that." Shinya corrected me. "As long as you think outside the box, I'm sure you'll realize what it is."

"Hm." Ruki crouched next to Takeru and drew something below Takeru's monsters. "What if it's too literal, and the riddle is actually educational?"

"Is that a baby?" Takeru asked as he got a closer look at Ruki's drawing. "Ah, when we are babies, we crouch on four legs. Then morning means childhood?"

"Then two legs means adultery." Ruki started off as he stood up but looked confused. "Adult--"

"That's wrong!" Shinya quickly said and startled Ruki at the same time. "You meant adulthood."

"Pfff, haha, what an idiot." I couldn't stop myself from laughing at him.

"It's okay, Ruki, we all make mistakes." Takeru said upon seeing Ruki's flushed face from embarrassement. He stood up. "But what do the three legs stand for?"

"Don't humans use a cane to support themselves when they're old?" I suggested as their eyes sparkled with hope for the moment. "The answer to this riddle is human, isn't it?"

Shinya started clapping. "Bravo, you did wonderfully well."

"One down, two to go, huh?" Ruki sighed heavily.

"The next riddle is: What occurs twice in a week, once in a year but never in a day?"

"What the heck?" Takeru blinked repeatedly and strained his brain to come up with anything at all.

I didn't know what the hell was this riddle even about. What occurs twice in a week but once in a year? Did that make sense? No, it wasn't even mathematically correct!

"I don't know, the letter e?" Ruki shrugged.

"Correct!" Shinya exclaimed happily. "That was fast!"

"Ruki, you're a genius!" I shouted, completely taken aback with Ruki's correct answer.

"I know, right." Ruki grinned like an idiot, very happy.

"The last riddle goes: If you had three oranges and four apples in one hand, and four apples and three oranges in the other hand, what would you have?"

"A lot of fruits?" Ruki suggested as I smacked my face.

"You're not a genius, I take that back." That was the most ridiculous answer I heard.

"That was shortlived." Takeru chuckled amused.

"This is mentally challenging." Ruki whined as he moved away from the table. "My brain can't take it anymore."

"If you hold so many fruits, then what the hell do you have?" I asked out loud, hoping that would help reveal the answer. "How do you hold this many fruits in each hand?"

"Oh!" Takeru gasped as realisation hit me as well.

"Large hands!" All three of us said at the same time.

"That is correct! Good job everyone, you've done it!" Shinya clapped for us, while smiling brightly. "You have passed the first booth, and earned the red ribbon."

I was the one who took the red ribbon. "I prefer physical challenges to mental ones." I sighed heavily.

"I don't like any of them." Ruki admitted.

"Off you go to another booth." Shinya urged us to leave as soon another group would reach him.

"Teammwork, am I right, fellas?" Takeru reached his hand to us.

"Are you actually kidding me?" I raised my eyebrow at what I think he wanted to do, and his intense stare was exhausting to bear. "Fine."

I put my hand on his and Ruki joined me.

"Go us!" Takeru chanted excitedly.

\-----------------

**Kai's POV**

We reached the next booth, and we were greeted by a white haired guy with black stripes in his hair. He had completely black wolf ears, it seemed, and tiny white wings at his back.

"Took you long enough to get here." Was what he said all of a sudden. "Doesn't matter, I'm Teru, a steamy lion, half werewolf and half angel, as you can see." Behind him a long black fluffy tail moved around, and I was certain that if he wanted to make a scarf out of it right now, he could do it and there'll still be more of it left to use. "Before you ask, yes, my wolf form has tiny wings as well, but they can grow whenever I feel like it, big wings are really uncomfortable to have around."

I was not going to admit it, but I wanted to ask just that.

"No steamy lions in this group, huh?" Was he looking for one? "What do we have here, a sassy unicorn, two sassy unicorns and a swaggy peacock, what a match from heaven." Was he actually mocking us?

"Could you like cut to the chase?" Mizuki asked in a stubborn way. "What do you want us to do for the red ribbon?"

"Sacrifice your firstborn child to my cause." Teru's voice was dangerously low and it freaked the living cheesecake out of me! "Haha, just kidding. Or am I?"

"That's some sicko talk right there." Hiroto pointed out. "Can we like take the ribbon and leave?"

"Ha, you wish." Teru picked something up from the ground which turned to be a bow with arrows and an apple was on the table. "I have something super challenging for your bunch."

"Can I be excused if it involves blood?" I raised my hand. "I already fainted once, it's bad for my heart."

"He fell like a sack of potatoes." Mizuki said. "It was hilarious."

"What did you just call my graceful fall?" I eyed my friend who cautiously moved away from me.

"I'm not even going to comment, because I'm not sure what Kai's capable of yet." Hiroto announced softly. "It was like laying on a soft grass, we barely saw him fall."

"Yeah, Hiroto gets it, Mizuki."

"Because he's afriad." The other said.

"What did you say to me?" I look at Hiroto who waved at me casually. "He's the perfect oasis."

"Haha, I will casually decline that." Hiroto got over to Teru who shook his finger at him. "Is something the matter?"

"You there, you come and get this apple." Teru told Mizuki who went right over there and took the fruit. "Go put it on your head once you stand by that tree."

"Are you letting them aim something sharp at me?" Mizuki protested to this idea. "Are you insane?"

"Aren't all steamy lions adrenaline addicts?" Teru answered with a question to a question.

"That's not reassuring one bit!" Mizuki exclaimed. "Sassy unicorns are unpredictable! They're a walking disaster!"

Teru looked at us, innocent angels. "Hi, the walking disaster here." Hiroto waved to him.

"I'm too adorable to be called a disaster." I protested. "I'm a cutiepie."

"You call them a disaster?" Teru laughed amused. "Did you see them, they're pretty defenceless. They probably won't even get the arrow near you."

"I don't know their aim, but Kai is scary with sharp things! Can I switch places!?"

"No. Stand still and shut up."

Mizuki stood under a tree with an apple on his head, and he covered his crotch area with his left hand and his heart with his right hand. "Please for the love of gods, don't kill me."

I took the bow and arrows from Teru. "I can't make false promises."

"Kaaaaaaiiiiii." Mizuki closed his eyes in fear of the unknown.

I aimed at my target with a big grin on my face. "I don't know about you, Hiroto, but I'd like to eat some apple pie afterwards."

The arrow sprung into the air and pierced into the tree. It went in directly next to Mizuki's head. "Oh biscuits, it was a bit off."

"A BIT OFF!?" Mizuki growled at me. "THE FUCK YOU'RE AIMING AT, YOU PSYCHOPATH!?"

"That really was a close one." Teru admitted with a cough. "Don't aim for the head."

"Worry not, the third time's a charm." I pulled up another arrow and aimed it at the apple.

"DID YOU FUCKING SAY THIRD TIME, ARE YOU ACTUALLY A SADIST, I SWEAR TO GODS, KAI."

"Calm down, nothing happened to you so far." I rolled my eyes. "Just let a professional do his work."

"YOU'RE AN AMATEUR, I PROTEST."

"Shhh, I'm trying to aim here. You wouldn't want the arrow to land where it shouldn't, right?" I aimed the arrow perfectly at my target.

"WAS THAT A THREAT!?"

"Oh, did it sound like it?" I accidentally let go of the arrow as I was lowering my bow, and it pierced the tree right under Mizuki's crotch. "Oopsie daisy."

"You know what, I'm going to take this away from you for everyone's safety." Teru took the bow and arrows away from me. "You really are a walking disaster."

"How rude." I huffed at him, annoyed. "I'm nothing but lovely."

Orbs of light left my body as everyone moved away from me.

"You're lovingly terrifying." Teru told me as he gave the bow to Hiroto. "I mean it in the nicest way possible."

"I feel threatened and scared." Mizuki whined. "Wait, Hiroto, why did your eyes just changed."

"It's okay, my eagle eyes are perfect!" Hiroto said and released the arrow which defied logic and aimed for Teru who easily caught it mid-air.

"Are they really?" Teru questioned. "I'm starting to think that that swaggy peacock is the only reasonable mind on this team."

"I so told you!" Mizuki stomped on the ground. "But you didn't listen!"

"How disheartening that you judge us by the house we belong to." Hiroto pulled up another arrow and aimed it at Mizuki. "We're the adventurous bunch, a loving one, plus I'm hella cute."

"No one disagreed with you." I added.

As Hiroto released the arrow, Mizuki closed his eyes.

It pierced the apple perfectly in the middle. "You shouldn't underestimate the unpredictable people. We can surprise you at any given time."

"Still, Hiroto, I get that you're cute, but I'm way cuter than you."

"How dare you." Hiroto pointed the next arrow at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Teru looked concerned.

I touched the tip of the arrow and it all went in flames. "You may not question my cuteness. I'm way cuter than Ruki, and I prevail over you with my dimples!"

"Well, the assignment with the bow is a no go now." Teru sighed heavily. "I don't care who is the cutest, just go. Leave this instant."

"I don't fucking believe you two." Mizuki threw the apple at us and I caught it with the arrow inside of it. "You're both insane and none of you are cute."

"Ha, said an average face." I pulled the arrow out of the apple and threw it at Teru who caught it. "You wish you were cute."

"Kai, put that arrow down."

"Unless you say we're cute, you're not getting out of here unscathed." I pointed the arrow at Mizuki, and it was taken away from me by the steamy lion.

"No arrows for you." He scolded me. "No sharp things should ever fall into your hands, leave, right now."

We were preactically pushed to get away from that booth.

With no other choice we left.

But it was still our win.

"So, you still stubborn?" I asked as my body caught flames with pure determination.

"Just say that we're cute and you're off the hook." Hiroto said.

"Fine, you're both cute, leave me alone." Mizuki admitted finally.

"Now that I think about it, did you guys take the red ribbon with you?" I looked at both of them to see that they were shaking their heads. "We gotta go back and get it."

We turned on our heels and made our way back to our first stop.

When we reached it, the booth was empty, as in Teru wasn't there anymore. Did he take a break?

Hiroto picked up the red ribbon and moved away from the booth.

"Maybe toilet break." Mizuki shrugged as we went ahead.

"Do you guys feel it? It's gotten chilly all of a sudden." Hiroto pointed out and he was right. It did.

It was getting colder, and it was getting dark too.

"I think the next booth will be as exciting." I said out loud, as we made our way up the mountain.

"Gods, I hope not." Mizuki mumbled under his nose.

\-----------------

**Maya's POV**

A person with quite magnificent antlers and apparently four hands this time was at the booth, and I could immediately recognize this person, as he was a sassy unicorn that liked to hang out outside.

He had straight black hair and his eyes were shining like emeralds.

"Another group of people made it here, splendid." While his lower pair of hands were crossed, the other gesticulated. "And a sassy unicorn amongs them. One that likes to hang around with a whip."

Both Nao and Shou looked at me.

"What? I'm a sadist." I shrugged. "Don't be so surprised, haha."

"I'm Die, half leshy and half god of weather." I always thought that he had quite a presence whenever he passed by me. "Today's weather is sponsored by me." He winked at us.

"What is that supposed to mean." Shou's eyebrow twitched.

He really disliked sassy unicorns.

"Swaggy peacock, what a feast to my eyes." Die stood up from his booth, to reveal his height, and came right over to Shou to further intimidate the guy with his presence. "You always get on my nerves."

Shou must've felt threatened as he took a step back and coughed. "I beg to differ." Here we go. "It is the sassy unicorns that start conflict, not the other way around."

"I never said anything about who started conflicts." Die leaned over to make Shou pale at the closeness of the other guy. "I just stated that you swaggy peacocks always irritate me. It was a statement that didn't imply anything else."

"He does have a point here." Nao pointed out.

"While I can't stand swaggy peacocks, I respect hipster dragons." Die grinned as he moved away from Shou, and focused his attention on Nao now. "You always sound so reasonable."

"Sassy unicorns are really fun to hang around with." Nao said honestly. "I find your presence quite comforting."

"Touche."

"It's not my fault that your attitudes are so horrible." Shou wasn't getting any of this. "I only defend myself from that, because all I meet is disrespect directed towards us. No wonder our houses dislike each other."

Die's eyes turned red. "Is that so?" All of a sudden the aura he was giving off turned dark. "Are you implying there something to anger me before I give you a task to do?"

"You're asking for it, not us." I told the guy, who was clearly Ruki's enemy, but teasing him was a lot of fun too.

"That's-That's not what I--" Shou wasn't allowed to finish, as Die had other things in mind.

"That brings me to your task, which is collecting the ribbons which are scattered in this area, while avoiding these balloons filled with water. There are 6 ribbons in total." All four hands grasped onto two balloons, each. "I have to warn you that I have extremely good aim for the people I dislike."

Both Nao and I moved away from Shou.

"Oh, come on!" Shou threw his hands into air. "I didn't do anything to make you dislike me!"

"I love watching pathetic people denying their mistakes." I giggled to my hand. "It's so entertaining."

"It is?" Nao looked at me all concerned. "Really?"

"The more you avoid the better for you." Die completely ignored Shou. "If you aren't completely soaked wet by the time you collect all ribbons, you win."

"While my physical abilities aren't much above the norm, I think I might get by." Nao pulled his sleeves up, ready to gather the ribbons at any given time.

"Shit." Shou mumbled under his nose.

"I'm ready when you are." I already spotted the first ribbon.

I ran for the first ribbon as did Nao, and Shou quickly made his way as far away from Die as possible.

Water balloons were thrown left and right at us, and most of them went Shou's way. To my surprise a wall of sand covered Shou, shielding him from the balloons coming his way.

I swiftly made my way to get the first ribbon and threw myself on the ground to avoid a water balloon. As soon as I was down, I was hit with one.

Nao had one ribbon in his hand and so did Shou.

"That's so pissing me off right now." Die said as he did something to the water balloons that made them look hard instead of soft. "I don't like cheaters."

Each hand swung the balloons at Shou and as he made his sand wall, they pierced right through it and bursted into Shou, covering him in water.

I was having a hard time locating the next ribbon, as it wasn't nowhere near ground, or any trees or on any branches. It wasn't anywhere in particular.

Nao ran as fast as he could for the ribbon stuck in the branch.

Shou had his next target in his reach, which was much further away from the table. The ribbon was inside of a bush.

Nao jumped high and caught the ribbon at the same time as he got hit with a soft balloon in the face. But he still had it.

Shou stuck his hand into the bush and pulled the ribbon out, while trying to protect himself from hard balloons which he deserved, let's not kid ourselves.

"Do you have the last one!?" Nao asked me, as he dodged a balloon coming for his shoulder.

"I can't find it." I did an awesome matrix as I tilted my head back in slow motion and actually saw the balloon flow past me. "I'm so awesome."

"Stop admiring yourself and look for the last ribbon!" Shou literally threw himself behind a tree and the balloons gently hit the trees as if they were soft again. What kind of magic was that?

"Tick tock, youngsters." Die kept on throwing balloons and it didn't even look like he was tired of it, or anything like that.

"I don't see it anywhere!" Nao kept looking around and hid behind trees to avoid the balloons just like Shou.

Wait just a second, it couldn't be that easy.

I smirked before charging forward at Die.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Shou shouted at me.

"Maya, wait!" I heard Nao's call.

Die got completely startled as I threw myself at him, and pulled one of his arm to make him turn around, to see that the last ribbon was attached to his back. I took a hold of it and showed it to Die.

"Good one." Die said proudly as he clapped. "You did very well. Though I don't like cheating." That was directed towards Shou.

"I just protected myself." Shou protested. "Then you threw hard balloons at me."

"The balloons that I threw at your sand wall were covered with the substance to melt any and all kinds of sand." Die explained to him. "Upon coming in contact with alive beings they turn soft again."

"That's so cool." Nao certainly did look interested.

Die gave me the red ribbon. "All in all, you did what you had to do to win." He was definitely complimenting us. "You may leave now, before another group arrives."

That was what we did.

"A sand wall. There's a bunch of creatures that come to mind with that ability." As we went towards the next booth, Nao had to know what was Shou's half that he showed at the task just now.

"I'm a proud son of the Sandman." He was?

"The Sandman?" Nao blinked in surprise. "Are you serious."

"Of course I'm serious." Shou sighed heavily, as if he was hearing it so often that he got tired of it. "I know, I'm so cool, right?"

"Are you, though?" I said as he glared at me. "Personally, I'm not interested in playing with sand myself."

"Sandman is a leage of his own." Nao said. "I respect him, and to see his son to be a mixed race is amazing."

"Though his attitude leaves a lot to question." I told him with a wink. "You sure know when not to stop."

"Outrageous." Shou rolled his eyes in annoyance.

At that same moment we heard a weird sound.

It turned chilly and we were wondering whether Die changed the weather on purpose.

As we walked forward, finally upon us something that we didn't dare expect to appear stood in our way.

No one said anything. No one dared to move.

The exact same thought crossed our minds.

That wasn't part of the event.


	20. Ice-Ice Baby

**Ruki's POV**

"Now this is ridiculous." Uruha leaned over the booth and looked under it. "Where's the student who's supposed to be at this booth?"

"It's the third booth without a person around." Takeru stated. "I wonder if they're playing a prank on us."

"Remember what Hide said? About there being a paid criminal last year?" I felt shivers down my spine at the thought of this happening this year as well.

"You don't think that they would do that, do you?" Uruha cautiously looked all around. "They wouldn't, right?"

"It's so cold here." I rubbed my arms, trying to warm myself up.

"Should we head back?" Takeru looked both ways and then grabbed his chin. "We didn't meet a single group of students on our way here."

"Now you're fucking scaring me." Uruha hissed as he pointed his finger at Takeru. "It's getting darker every single minute that passes by. If those assholes decided to prank us and do a courage test, I will flip a table!"

"You don't have a table." I frowned.

"I WILL FUCKING FLIP YOU IF I HAVE TO."

"Now that's just rude." I huffed at him.

"How do you plan on doing that, though?" I wouldn't ask that if I were Takeru, to be honest.

Uruha's eye twitched. "Do you want me to try it out on you?"

"Hahahaha. No." Takeru took 10 wide steps away from Uruha.

"Maya was in one of the groups that went at the beginning, we weren't too far behind Kai's group, besides, booths are laid out everywhere. So why didn't we meet anyone?" This was really worrying.

When we finally agreed on going further, we heard a mortifying scream that was muffled and eventually stopped mid-scream.

"What the fucking hell was that shit just now?" Uruha got close to me, with his gloves on. When did he put them on?

"Do you think they want to scare us?" Takeru got close too. "I don't like being scared."

He fucking disappeared on us!

"Takeru, you motherfucker." Uruha hissed.

There was another scream that followed the last one, and then we heard an explosion not so far away from us.

"You know what, let's go back. I don't care. I fucking don't care anymore. I want the fuck outta here, or I swear I will smack a bitch." Uruha was seriously pissed off.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm a cinnamon roll too precious for this world." I raised my hands in defence.

"Who the fuck lied to you?"

Kai, you little shit, how could you.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Takeru appeared from the other side, running towards us.

He grabbed our wrists and pulled us with him.

"RUN." We heard another explosion, this one was closer.

"Takeru, what's going on!? Where were you!?" I asked, completely horrified with his behaviour.

"This is bad, this is so bad." He pulled us into the bushes, and made us run deeper into the forest.

"What the heck, Takeru!" Uruha pushed his hand away, and we stopped in our tracks. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I went to check on the explosion that was not so far from us, and believe me, I don't think it's a part of the event." Takeru's hands were shaking. "There was someone attacking students."

"What?" He had to be kidding me.

"They tried to defend themselves, that's why we heard the explosions."

"You're telling me that there's someone attacking students?" Uruha took a step back. "This has to be some joke."

"I don't think the guy was alone, though." He said. "He was a pureblood. And I saw him envelop students in ice. I saw a shadow near one of the blocks of ice which two of the remaining students from the group protected."

"He's a fucking freezer, for fucks sake, fuck me, I swear to fucking gods. Fuck." Uruha started walking in circles. "Fucking great."

"We have to get back. We have to inform steamy lions." We couldn't stay here hiding while other students got attacked.

...

Maya, Kai... I hope you're okay.

"How the fucking fuck's sake do you want to do that!? They definitely are on our tails!" Uruha growled at me.

"Shhhh, shhhhh." Takeru looked like a complete wreck. "Please, they will find us if they hear you."

"Why would they even attack students?" I asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"Empty booths." Uruha whispered.

"You don't mean..." Oh gods.

I turned to the path from which we came from. "Someone has to tell the alphas. We don't have the time to think this through. I'm going. You two can stay and hide."

"Splitting up is never a good idea. Didn't you watch horror movies?" Takeru ran over to grab my arm. "You can't go, please don't go, I don't want to see another student in an ice cube."

"Do you prefer that they turn every other student into ice?" I looked at him coldly. "Do you?"

"...I'll go." Takeru finally said. "I can turn invisible, I will inform them."

"I'm against this." Uruha growled. "No one is fucking going anywhere or I will fucking shove my foot up their ass."

"Don't go onto the path." Takeru turned invisible and all we heard were footsteps.

"Shit." Uruha was blindly trying to touch air, hoping to find Takeru. "Get back here, you little shit."

"It's my fault he went." Damn it.

Uruha moved over to me and pulled on my collar. "Look, you dickbag, you and I will have to get the fuck away from here and look for another group who still has no idea about the danger. You and I, and if I fucking see you cry for even a second, I will tear you apart limb from limb, or so gods help me. Do I make myself clear?"

Eek! Uruha was super scary!

"Y-Yes." I wasn't planning on crying!

Get angry, just get angry.

Fire can fight ice in case there would be an encounter. But if fear overwhelms my body, I won't be able to do anything.

Takeru, please be safe.

Uruha grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

After a few meters, he stopped.

"Shhh." He took one of his gloves off and touched the nearest tree before closing his eyes. "There's someone nearby."

Oh no.

Were we found already?

It was getting darker.

"That's weird. They're not moving." Uruha let go of the tree and looked at me.

Both of us felt the chill.

"Oh no." I went ahead towards the cold air that was getting colder and colder.

It was until we reached an ice cube in which someone was frozen in a pose ready to attack.

The cube was glowing. I could see the person's back clearly.

I was about to touch it, when Uruha pulled my hand away. "We don't know what kind of power this is." He warned me.

I nodded my head and went to the front to meet a familiar face.

"Yoshiki." I covered my mouth with my hand.

"You know him?" Uruha asked.

"This is our second."

"Shit." The other growled. "They even caught the older students."

"Of course they did, they probably tried to protect us. I bet he was at one of the booths."

"Fuck, this day's getting better and better."

The sky lit for a moment just to go dark again.

What the hell was that?

"I can... I probably can melt this." If only I got angry.

"No, you sound hesitant, meaning you can't control your powers. Besides, he's alive, just immobilised." What? "It's sustaining his life. It's not life threatening, at least that's what I feel. I think they just wanted to rid themselves of possible threat to their cause."

Whatever that cause was, that is.

"We need to keep going." Uruha grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

There was nothing for us to do for Yoshiki right now, I could hurt him if I tried to melt the ice. It was the right decision.

I hope.

\------------------

**Kai's POV**

"HIROTOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted after seeing my friend being hit with some strange powers.

"MIZUKI LET ME GOOO, HIROTO NEEDS OUR HELP!!!" I hit him, but I couldn't do anything.

Mizuki threw me over his shoulder and ran the moment trouble came into the picture.

"I'm sorry, Kai, but we can't help him." Mizuki sobbed as he kept on running.

"How could you..." Hiroto, half of him was stuck in ice. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

There were thunders all around me, as I screamed my lungs out.

"LET ME GOOOOO!!!!!" I shouted, hitting and kicking at him.

"I'm sorry, Kai. At least one of us has to get away. Good thing it's steep here." Mizuki? What was he talking about? "I'm going to try and save Hiroto, you gotta get out of here. You can't help anyone when you're emotionally unstable."

"See you later, Kai." Mizuki threw me off the path as I rolled down.

"No, no, no." I bumped into things, rolled over them until I slammed my head into something hard, that knocked me unconscious.

\------------------

Maya's POV

"Hands up, you two!" I shouted as they did so.

I flew up into the sky, just to return to them and grab onto their hands, pulling on the weight and getting them out of there.

"You had wings all along!?" Shou exclaimed.

"I think that's the last thing you should be worrying about right now." Nao said in a calm tone.

"Yeah, did you see what happened there!?" Shou once again raised his voice.

"One more word from you and I'm letting you fall." I said, annoyed by his whining. "I'm serious. You're a dead weight to me."

"I don't see them following after us. Better create a bigger distance between us." Nao said a reasonable thing. "Better be safe than sorry. Can you handle us, though?"

"If mister big guy hadn't eaten a cake before this, I probably would've, haha."

"Are you implying I'm fat?" Shou seemed to grit his teeth in annoyance. "This is why I don't hang around sassy unicorns."

"You're at his mercy, you know?" Nao pierced the other with his eyes. "I get it that you're a swaggy peacock and all, but he saved our lives, you could be grateful at least."

"Sorry." The other mumbled under his nose.

"Oh? What was that? Sorry, couldn't hear you." I smirked.

"Say it." Nao demanded.

Shou took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"That's the spirit, and you Nao, do you see anyone else?" I asked, not knowing how could he see anything when it was so dark.

"How do you see anything?" Shou asked. "I can't see a damn thing."

"Night vision." Was all that I needed to know. It was really handy in this situation.

The sky was flashing sometimes, does that mean that there was a barrier around? Was it possible to get out of here?

"Nao, 1 out of 10, do you think if there's a barrier, there's a ceiling for the barrier up above us?"

"I'd say 20 out of 10 that we'll be fried or worse." Good thing I asked before charging in.

"A barrier?" Shou sighed. "So there's no escape from those psychopaths."

"Is there a way to contact someone, literally anyone?" There had to be someone.

"I'm sorry, this is beyond my abilities." Nao said with a defeated tone in his voice.

I was going lower, so that we would be less noticeable.

We had to get away from here.

"Would you mind if I asked about what happened before?" My whole body went stiff upon hearing Nao ask that. Did he see?

"Nothing happened." I said.

"Okay."

\------------------

**Ruki's POV**

What was traumatizing about all this was the fact that we found a lot more people covered in ice, that were having normal conversations, meaning they were attacked from behind, without knowing what was happening.

This is too much.

I hoped that Takeru would reach the alphas by now.

The sky's been flashing a lot more often.

It was mentioned in our last class. It couldn't have been a barrier, right?

If that's the case, then we're so screwed.

"Wait." Uruha shoved his hand into my chest, stopping me in the process. "I smell blood."

He was right.

A metallic scent floated in the air, which was disturbing.

"There's a person somewhere." He said, while looking around.

It was a steep side of the mountain.

"O-Ow." That voice.

"Kai?" I ran to the source of the voice immediately, and saw Kai lying on the ground. "Kai."

Blood. I smelled blood from him.

Did he fall or?

"Agh." I touched his cheek gently.

"Kai, can you hear me?"

"Ruki?" He tried to get up, but felt dizzy and fell back down.

"Don't try to get up." I lifted his head a little and let him lie on my lap.

"Where is the rest of your group?" Uruha asked, pulling something out of his pocket.

It was a handkerchief.

"Mizuki...Hiroto..." Kai managed to blurt out before passing out again.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Uruha crouched down and touched the earth. "There's no one nearby."

"We need to get Kai out of here and treat his head. It's bleeding."

"On it." Uruha wrapped his handkerchief around Kai's head. "That should do it for now. I'm no healer, unfortunately. We need to find one soon."

"Hiroto, he could heal, but if Kai was with Hiroto, then it means that he's covered by ice by now." This is bad. "I wonder if Maya's okay, though."

"The cocky one?" Uruha frowned.

"I thought I was the cocky one." I smiled widely.

"I bet they got annoyed quickly and turned him into ice. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they did." What an asshole. "No, seriously, I wouldn't."

"He's your friend, too."

"I'm just saying what I'm thinking." Uruha helped me get Kai on my back.

He looked at me in a pitying way. "You know, if they catch up to us, you two are goners, right?"

"I know."

We had to get past a path to keep on going.

Where were we going? I had no idea.

There were a few students running past us, they didn't stop when they saw us, but they possibly knew that there was no way to escape, so they just ran to hide themselves. They knew that we were aware of the situation, so they didn't bother.

"Kai, Kai, wake up." I called out but he didn't respond.

Uruha took a look at him, but he had no idea about treating wounds, just like me. "He must've hit his head hard."

We walked up the mountain and as before, there was chilly air.

When we stepped into the path, we saw Hiroto. His lower body was only enveloped in ice.

Another boy was lying next to the ice, he was unconscious. He looked familiar.

It was the same boy who dragged Kai away before.

"Hiroto..." Kai woke up.

Why only the lower half?

"This is bad." Uruha ran over to the ice. "Their pulses are weak."

"What?" The one on the ground was pretty beat up.

"This boy, his whole body isn't covered in ice, he's just freezing. He's going to have hypothermia soon enough. This is the case where life is in danger."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"You might want to try melting this ice, because we don't have a choice. I'm not a healer, I don't know what to do myself, but cold is not good for a warm body."

"Ruki?" Kai called out.

I just smiled to him. "Kai, I'm gonna put you down, okay?"

"Your flames, are you gonna use them?" He asked as I gently set him down to the ground, away from the ice.

"Yes."

"Okay." He said as if it was the most normal thing to say in this situation.

"This one's breathing." Uruha said, as he crouched next to the other boy. "For now at least."

"Can you drag him away from the ice?" I asked, as I rolled up my sleeves. "Please."

"Got it." Uruha pulled the other boy to where Kai was.

"Mizuki, hey, please open your eyes." Kai called out to his friend, while trying to reach to him with his hand, but the other boy didn't even move.

Okay, Ruki, you can do this. Just get angry.

Just think about the thoughts that make you angry.

"Why isn't he doing anything?" Uruha asked, impatiently.

"It's because he has to be angry, or it won't work." Kai replied.

Uruha stood up and walked over to me.

"Ruki, I didn't want to tell you that, but Kai told me earlier that you have a small dick. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT." I growled as my body set itself on fire. "AGHHHHHHH KAAAAAAAAI!!!!"

It was melting the ice.

"And you know what?" Uruha asked, taking big steps back. "I believe him. Short person, short dick. Makes sense."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"That's it." I heard the other say. "Just a little more and-- Ruki, I just lied, I made that up."

"What?" The flame disappeared completely.

"Ow." Hiroto fell to the ground, but he was breathing.

Oh thank the gods.

There were shadows in the sky that were getting closer and closer with each passing moment, and I didn't want to know for sure if they were shadows of the enemy.

But with those shadows familiar faces came.

"Hello friends, I brought Shou." Maya announced happily as he put them down.

White wings? What? Maya had wings!? An angel!???????????????

HE WAS AN ANGEL ALL ALONG!?

I see why he didn't want to say that he was half angel, considering his hobby.

"No possible benefit whatsoever." I said, seeing Shou. "Let's light him on fire!" My arms automatically were enveloped in flames.

"Ruki no." Uruha scolded me.

"Ruki yes." I grinned evilly.

"Freak." Shou growled, as he cautiously moved away from me.

"I honestly don't mind." Maya chuckled amused. "Hiroto?" He ran over to him immediately.

"What happened here?" This boy's face I didn't know. "Please forgive my rudeness, I'm Nao, a hipster dragon."

The smart one! Were we blessed by the gods then!?

It was getting even darker.

Uruha pulled out his phone and turned on his flashlight.

"Hi, I'm Ruki, but we don't have the time for this, we have three people wounded, and no steamy lion in our group." Just one dope panda, annoying swaggy peacock, sassy unicorns and well, another swaggy peacock, and now a hipster dragon.

"We barely got away ourselves. None of us have any combat experience, we had no choice. But I'm glad to see some people here." Nao said with a sad smile. "Unfortunately while I do have the knowledge, I don't have the means to properly treat others. I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Hiroto pushed Maya away. "Let me see the injured. I can heal."

"Heal yourself first." Maya demanded.

"I can't heal myself, that's how it is. But don't worry, I'm fine." Hiroto barely moved to get to Mizuki to touch his head. "He's gonna be fine." A light emanated from his hand.

\------------------

"Darling, how are things going?" Hide said to his walkie-talkie. "Eh? No response."

"Your lovely second doesn't seem to care about you." Hizaki, said mockingly. "Your turn, handsome."

"Check on the building above instead of wasting time." Satoshi demanded. "Check and mate."

"Impossible." Hizaki groaned. "Every single time. I'm not playing chess with you again."

Satoshi just shrugged. "I thought it was your idea to play it."

"Just say it, we all know you want to see my panties as a winning reward!" The other stood up, exclaiming.

"WHO THE HELL WANTS TO SEE YOUR UGLY ASS GRANNY PANTIES!?" The other smacked his face, not wanting to hear any more of Hizaki's nonsense.

Hizaki smirked. "You, if I'd wear any."

"YOU DISGUIST ME." Satoshi growled low in his throat as he sighed heavily.

"You can't help how pretty I am, don't you, sweetie?" The alpha of the smexy phoenixes fixed his skirt. "After all, I am one to seduce." His eyes started glowing.

"I swear if you try to seduce me I will personally rip apart all your precious clothes." Satoshi punched his palm with his other hand.

"YOU BEAST." Hizaki huffed.

The alpha of the hipster dragons stood up from his seat and looked at the forest. "It's awfully quiet. I don't like it."

"Base one, your favourite alpha Butterfree One is on the line." Hide said to his walkie-talkie. "Will I get a response?"

"Base one, over." All of them heard from the walkie-talkie.

"Eh? That's not what I wanted to hear, though." Hide whined.

"What do you want, over." The voice on the other side sounded annoyed.

"How cold." Hide sighed heavily. "Please, tell me how many students reached base one by now. Over."

"Zero. Over."

Hide didn't say anything, just looked at the other alphas who were listening. "Could you repeat that? Over."

"Zero, Butterfree One. I can't even see anyone through the window. This is odd. Over."

"You were right, the forest is too quiet." Hide stood up from his seat. "Yoshiki, can you hear me? Are you there?"

Silence.

"Satoshi, Inoran." Hide said to the other two males.

"On it." Both of them ran to the forest only to be electrocuted by the barrier.

They bounced back immediately.

"How long since the event started?" Satoshi asked, breathing heavily while staring at Hide.

"Oh my gods. Two hours." Hide said, horrified. "The children are all alone in there."

"I need barrier breakers, pronto." Satoshi hissed into his own walkie-talkie. "We have a situation here."

"Hang in there, kiddos. Help is on its way." Hide said in a low voice, while clenching his fists.

\-----------------------------

Maya's POV

"You should sit down, Hiroto." I demanded as the other ignored me completely.

He wanted to make sure that everyone was healed.

"I'm fine." Hiroto said, as he was looking at Shou at the moment. "You might fool the others, but I can sense that ugly wound you've got on your arm."

Shou didn't say anything.

"You've been hurt?" Nao got over to the two. "How come you didn't say anything?"

"We're pretty stubborn, you see." The boy on the ground said, very weakly.

"Mizuki, you're awake!" Kai was happy to see his friend.

"I got beat up." The other drew in air just to exhale. "I thought I could fool them, sending copies of myself, but they've seen right through me and they attacked everything in sight. I was electrocuted."

"So there's a person who can use electricity as well? This isn't good." Nao started walking in circles. "Just in case, we need to get off the road."

All of us agreed to this idea and let Nao lead us.

"You're a copycat?" I was the one to carry Mizuki on my back. "That's pretty neat."

"Yeah, pretty useful power, if you want to be in several places at one time." The other smiled.

Kai was feeling better thanks to Hiroto, and now could walk on his own. He was walking next to me.

"Mizuki, don't you ever do something so stupid again." Kai was very angry with that boy, it seemed. "I will beat your ass if you do."

"We both know that you'd be the first one to fall if you stayed." Mizuki said. "I did you a favor."

"I hit my head and knocked myself out."

"....well, at least you weren't in real danger, haha." It was a painful laugh.

"Would you let me have a look at your arm or would you rather I use sheer strength to pin you down to the ground and only then heal you?" Hiroto wasn't having any of Shou's stubbornness.

"You're shorter than me, you can't overpower me." Shou sounded overconfident.

That was when Hiroto tripped him, and Shou slammed onto the ground. "Let's have it my way then." Hiroto smiled.

Shou looked so embarrassed.

He summoned his sand immediately, but stopped before charging at Hiroto.

He seemed unsure.

"Go ahead. I know you want to." Hiroto snickered. "I'm almost done healing, anyway."

All of the sand returned to the earth.

"Do you have sand powers or something?" Ruki commented, sounding irritated.

"I think he mentioned that his father is the Sandman." I blurted out, having Shou glare at me in return. "What? You leaked this information, blame it on yourself."

"It was in the spur of the moment." Was he actually sulking?

"All done. Was this worth making so much trouble?" Hiroto happily got off, after being able to do what he wanted. "You're all good now."

Shou got up without a word and brushed the earth off of him.

All of a sudden someone fell down from the sky, or rather the trees.

All of us held our breaths before seeing that it was someone our age.

"Reno!" Nao exclaimed, seeing this unfamiliar to us boy.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"There's no time for this right now." Reno looked around before counting all of us. "I'm glad to see you're okay, Nao."

Wait a second, this behaviour...

"I'm a first year steamy lion." Was what he said. "The first class we ever had was survival. We know what to do. All of us are hiding in the trees, looking for lost students, and provide protection when necessary."

"That's why we didn't see any steamy lions." Kai mumbled under his nose. "Makes sense."

"Look, you're a big group and have injured people with you, if you stay hidden, we can provide protection for you if worse comes to worse." Reno looked at each of us again. "How many of you can be on the offense or defence?"

"I can make sand walls, or attack with sand." Shou was the first one to say.

"I can use fire, but only when I'm angry." The next one was Ruki.

Mizuki raised his hand. "I can currently make two clones of myself or anyone else to keep the enemy distracted." He exhaled slowly. "In my current state, I can keep them going for around 5 to 10 minutes, maybe a little longer, though."

"This is useful, but don't use any powers unless you are forced to. There's no need to worsen your state." Reno was completely right, no wonder he was the one to take the initiative right now. "Now, tell me if that's all of you, or did you lose someone on the way."

I noticed Ruki and Uruha staring at each other.

"We're missing one person." Ruki was the one to say. "He went to get help awhile ago, but hasn't come back."

"He either was stopped by the barrier, or attacked, or is in hiding." Reno was thinking out loud. "What are his powers?"

"He can turn invisible." Uruha this time said. "That's all we know."

"Then he might have a bigger chance to stay hidden." Reno sighed with relief.

He pulled out his phone and looked at his screen. "It's been over two hours, I'm sure the alphas have noticed that something is wrong by now and are in the middle of breaking the barrier."

That was good news.

"Breaking a strong barrier is no easy task, and this seems like one. It'll take time, until then we have to figure out the location of the enemy and their numbers. So far we know of one enemy that made appearance. Do you know anything more?"

"There's three of them." Mizuki groaned. "One with ice power, another with electricity powers, and I heard the third one was keeping the barrier up. I don't know if there's more."

"So the guy with electricity did this to you." Reno clenched his fist. "This is not good."

"Reno, did you see the rest of the class?" Nao took a step forward towards his friend. "Did you?"

"All I know is that spooky aye-ayes are literally nowhere to be found, just like smexy phoenixes, and I saw dope pandas going up the mountain. I didn't see faces." He said, softly. "Though I did see one clever person, it could have been a hipster dragon, but I wasn't sure. He has ice powers and made a cube for himself, to prevent the enemy from taking interest."

"No one I know has ice powers." Nao stated. "I have no idea."

Neither did I.

"There are many clever students here, I saw one turn into a tree, and another could adapt and camouflage himself when he was touching the thing he needed the colors of. If there is someone who needs help, nearby steamy lions will help, also I'm sure other students will too."

"Then why didn't you attack them?" Shou growled at the steamy lion. "Shouldn't you be the ones to protect us? Isn't that what you're trained for?"

"We're dealing here with purebloods, my friend. They're older than us, stronger and have more experience." It was amazing how calm Reno actually was while explaining this to Shou. "One mistake could cost us to turn to ice cubes. Plus, electricity is a dangerous thing to gamble with. Almost anything can conduct electric current, and we don't want to find out if people with long distance powers will be fried to a pulp."

"If you go looking for them, the enemy might figure it out and come after you." Nao admitted, hesitantly. "In case they do find us, and all fails, we can always scatter. They can't go after everyone."

"Depends if the guy with the electricity powers is around."

\------------------

**Kai's POV**

No matter what was going to happen right now, we had to be careful, but it was the middle of the night and it was even more dangerous than before.

I looked at all my friends, some were holding phones with flashlights on, some didn't.

I noticed Hiroto breathing heavily. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Just a little low on energy." He sat down after saying that. "Something to eat would help out."

"Oh, I have food in my backpack." I said, and then proceeded to pull out my cookies which I baked today at the club. "Here you go."

Hiroto took five cookies and bit into one for now. "It's delicious! Did you make it?"

"Yeah." I smiled widely. "I'm glad you like it."

"Hey, Kai, can I have a cookie too." I looked at Mizuki.

Maya put him down to sit next to Hiroto.

I also gave him a cookie. "Thanks." He looked really bad.

"Do you guys have a healer with you?" Reno asked.

"Yeah, he's barely holding on. And he's been frozen, well, at least half of his body was. He's in no shape to heal more than he did." Uruha walked over to Reno.

"Alright."

I felt trembling beneath my feet.

Uruha crouched down and placed his hand on the ground. The earth was shaky.

"The earth is trembling." Uruha said, dugging his fingers even deeper into the soil. "Someone's coming."

"Hey, do you see anyone?" Reno directed his gaze up, to his comrades.

"We barely see anything." Another voice replied.

"Reno, take me up, I have night vision." Nao grabbed the other's hand. "I'll be able to see."

Reno nodded his head and wrapped his arm around Nao's waist, before jumping up.

"I can see someone. It's an adult, but I haven't seen him before." We heard Nao from below.

"Describe him." Mizuki forced himself to get up.

"He has black hair with green stripes, also he's really tall, and he's wearing some weird black shirt with a bucket of paint painted on top of it."

Mizuki's eyes grew wide with fear.

"It's the electricity guy! We've gotta run!"

Mizuki grabbed Maya's hand and then ran to grab Reno's hand.

Within few seconds their clones were created from a puff of smoke.

"You know what to do." Mizuki told his clones.

Maya's clone created wings and flew off, and Reno's clone went off with incredible speed.

They were gone.

"Why their clones?" Uruha asked Mizuki, who was ready to storm out of here.

"This guy can fly, and Reno is a steamy lion, he's more than capable. I had to pick the most athletic ones. I don't only copy people, but their powers as well. We have to go, now."

A few seconds later, and we saw flashing lights from the direction that the clones went to.

Uruha ran to the nearest tree to touch the bark of it.

As we flashed out phones' flashlights at him, his face went pale. "Another incoming!"

Before we all were able to react, another person jumped from the trees and landed in the center of us. "Hello, I think I didn't introduce myself yet."

"This has to be the third one." Mizuki said, shaking.

This one had very long red hair, and purple eyes.

Reno as well as the other steamy lions came flying from the branches.

"SCATTER!" Reno growled, as weird gas came out from the new enemy.

Everyone ran in opposite directions, leaving others behind.

Maya took Hiroto and Mizuki before flying off into the sky.

I didn't know where the rest was running, but all I knew was that my legs started running before I heard the word 'scatter'. That guy was bad news.

That gas, was it poisonous, what was it!?

As I was running, I saw light flashing before me, and that was when I realized, I was going in the direction where the electricity guy was.

I saw Maya's clone charge forward with orbs of light in his hands, his clothes were in horrible state but he kept on going. So did Reno's clone.

But I couldn't stop running. I couldn't stop being afraid.

Everything just fell apart.

I saw a shadow and as I wanted to flash my phone's flashlight, I dropped it.

I was knocked to the ground, and watched with horror filled eyes as my surroundings were turning to ice.

"Don't. Move." The person on top of me whispered. "For the love of gods, don't even flinch."

That voice.

Asagi.

After several minutes the electricity guy walked past us as if he didn't give a damn, and kept on going in the direction from which I came.

Few more minutes went through and Asagi got off of me.

"Sorry." He made a hole in the ice cube. "I think he's gone."

Wait a second.

"Did you make this ice?" Was he the person Reno was talking about?

"I had no choice. You would be involved like the other two over there."

"They were clones." I explained to him. "They were supposed to distract the enemy, but then another one showed up and everything just went to hell."

"Where are the others?" Asagi asked, as he let the ice melt completely.

I looked down. "Everyone just scattered after steamy lions came crashing to the ground."

"The ice making guy came?" He frowned.

"No, that guy was making gas."

"Then we're in the blue about the whereabouts of the one who makes ice." Asagi looked around. "You alright?"

"I wish I could say that I am."

"Come." Asagi grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction from which the electricity guy came.

\------------------

**Ruki's POV**

Before I realized what was happening, I was all alone in the completely dark forest. All I could hear was fights in the distance, and I couldn't do a damn thing.

"Uruha? Maya? Kai?" I couldn't spot a single person anywhere near me.

Oh no.

I had no idea where everyone was, and I didn't know what to do now.

I pulled out my phone just to realize that of course there was no signal. There was just no way for me to contact any of my friends.

There were sparks all over.

When I looked up, the barrier broke and the whole forest was filled with blinding light for a few seconds.

I needed a moment to get my eyes adjusted after the horrible light. They hurt.

But someone broke the barrier. That's good, right?

We would be saved now, right?

I heard rustling.

When I turned around I saw glowing blue orbs flying off into the sky.

Wait.

There was someone there, holding two people.

Wings. Maya?

Was someone shooting at Maya!?

Without thinking twice, I just ran in the direction from which the shots came.

Anger was boiling inside of me at the thought that someone was attacking my practically defenceless friends!

I needed to hurry before they would be shot down!

HURRY.

THERE'S NO TIME.

HURRY.

HURRY.

Flames raised from my back in shape of wings, blasting me into the air.

Before another shot could reach Maya, I was right in between the enemy and my friends.

A black flamethrower bursted from my palms, melting the orb of ice before it could even reach me.

"Like hell I'm letting you lay a finger on my friends!" I growled, storming at the guy with full speed.

He jumped away in the last moment, avoiding a clash with me.

The guy froze everything all around, making the ice glow, exposing all of our surroundings, at the same time clearing his line of vision.

He was wearing completely white clothes, and his hair was black and short.

He pulled out something from the back of his pocket.

It was a small notebook.

"Excellent. You're on the list."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard that guy say that with a mischevious smirk on his face, that meant nothing but bad news for me.

Did that mean that he was...

"This is the end of the line for you, mister." I got to my knee, supporting myself with my hands on the ground. "You won't hurt anyone anymore."

I leaped into the enemy, blasting fire from my palms towards the enemy.

I knew he was gonna move. That was why I started spinning.

I bounced from the tree, just to make a somersault and threw a punch at him.

He grabbed my fist. "Mixedbloods are interesting people." He said, smiling, then spun with me, before letting go, making me crash into a tree.

"Hell yeah, we are." I jumped forward, just to bounce from the ground with my hands and kick him in the chest.

"You're just making me question less why you're on the list." He smirked.

I threw another kick, as he grabbed my leg, freezing it.

No.

"Let him go, asshole!!!" Did I just see two Mayas punch the guy in the face?

Did Mizuki clone him again!?

I quickly melted the ice off of my leg.

"Sorry to make you wait." Maya put his clenched fists together just to stretch them out, creating light in betwen them.

A spear made out of light. Genius.

I had no idea which one was real, but I was grateful my friend was here.

"I'll distract him." I started spinning around, creating flames all around me.

Eventually a tornado full of flames appeared and I sent it towards the enemy, hoping it would get him at one point.

Both Mayas threw spears at the guy, but, unfortunately for us, the enemy was able to dodge everything.

Before I realized one Maya was behind the guy, holding onto him. "Hurry!"

"Boost me?" The other Maya said, as I grabbed the other end of the spear.

He controlled the direction, and then I created fire from my palm that would push the spear, and it pierced through the guy's shoulder and through Maya's.

It was the clone, right?

"AGH!" We got him!

The guy fell to his knee, pulling out the spear out of the clone that didn't seem to disappear just yet. How strong were those clones?

I was about to threw a fireball at him, before a wave of electricity went in between me and the guy.

And then it spread.

I lost consciousness for a matter of few seconds.

When I came to, there was one Maya and he was charging at the other guy.

He was blasted off into the woods with a powerful electric punch.

"MAYAAAAAAAA!!!!" As I quickly got to my feet, I felt my body twitch.

It hurt.

"You're next." The electricity guy said as he made an electric spear and aimed it at me. "Sleep well."

As he was making a swing, a huge wolf threw himself at him, biting into his arm.

I fell to the ground.

The next thing I knew was a werewolf coming at the ice guy. And then there were more people.

There was another electric wave that dispersed and created a blinding light.

The next thing I saw was that the enemy was gone.

The wolf transformed into a cheetah and ran in another direction, with a few other people following behind.

"Hey, are you alright?" I blinked repeatedly at the living flashlight.

That guy was literally glowing. His whole body was. "You don't look so good."

He picked me up, bridal style. "Wait. My friend, he flew into the forest after he was punched."

"Which direction." The other asked.

His white hair was floating in the air.

I showed him the direction and another person ran that way.

"Everything's going to be okay now." I was carried away from the place where I had my butt kicked big time.

"The people in ice cubes..." I started and then didn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"They're going to be just fine." We didn't take the path, just went straight through the forest, which made me wonder where exactly were we heading?

As we were walking, I saw an ice cube, it was Yoshiki.

There was another person there.

"I'm getting you out from here." It was Hide. He was standing by the cube, looking completely focused.

He soon turned into a big dragon that was emanating with energy, and I watched in surprise as he hugged the ice cube.

Steam was released from his body, and the ice cube melted, without harming the person inside.

Yoshiki fell to the ground as Hide returned to his human form and picked him up. "I got you, my friend."

"Hey, can you take him? I need to take care of the rest of cubes." Hide said this to another person that was with us.

He took Yoshiki from him. "He seems stable for now." Hide said, before taking off.

"Ruki!" I heard a familiar voice, but I couldn't see anyone.

Takeru showed up out of nowhere!

"Stop doing that, idiot!" Even the guy that was carrying me was startled, I could feel his body tense for a moment before it relaxed, when he realized that another student just turned visible.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Takeru looked genuinely worried. "I really am."

"Where were you!?" I exclaimed at him. "I was so worried."

"I was trying to communicate with the alphas through the barrier." He looked down. "Sorry it took this long."

"I'm just glad you're okay." I sighed, relieved. I couldn't believe this idiot.

"Ruki, and even the runaway idiot Takeru is with you, too." Uruha showed up, and I had no idea from where.

He ran over here.

"Holy shit, what did you do to make you look like a fried chicken?" Uruha sniffed me and then waved his hand in front of his nose. "Don't tell me that you took on the electricity guy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I looked away, realizing I was actually admitting to it by doing so.

"Oh gods, you're so stupid. You could've died!" He yelled at me. I deserved that.

"But I didn't." I huffed.

"Some dumb luck." He commented, sighing.

"I know." I smiled in response, and he did too.

"You guys are lucky to survive the encounter with the purebloods." The guy holding me said. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Chiyu, an older steamy lion."

"I'm Ruki." I blurted out.

"I'm Takeru and this is Uruha." Takeru went ahead and introduced the other person as well.

Uruha looked at the other guy holding Yoshiki.

"Is it really over?" He asked.

"Yeah." Chiyu responded with a warm smile. "This is why we're here for. To protect you. And to find all the hiding students." He added with a sigh.

Uruha crouched to the ground and touched the earth. "It's trembling and there's a current. It's getting closer."

"Do you mean the electricity guy!?" I jumped off of Chiyu's hands.

"What?" Chiyu said, looking around.

As we saw a flashing light, it was immediately shut down, and the enemy crushed into the ground.

"Reita?" Did he do this?

"I'm glad to see you, Ruki." He smiled before he slammed his foot into the ground.

The guy rolled over and jumped back to his feet.

His eyes went wide and he disappeared into the darkness.

A giant bear came running past us.

But he stopped in his tracks and directed its gaze at us.

Reita was the one to go after the enemy that ran away.

The bear transformed into a person.

The alpha of steamy lions.

"Well, aren't you a magnet." Satoshi came over and moved my bangs up to look at my forehead. "You seem pretty fine, despite a few bruises, huh? What's the deal with that guy?"

I looked away. "I-I don't know. He charged at me and my friend when we were protecting ourselves from the ice making guy."

"I see. They seem to have gotten away somehow." He pulled his walkie-talkie out of his pocket. "Hizaki, talk to me, over."

There was something odd.

There were all kind of flowers sprouting all around.

"That's odd." Uruha commented.

"I can't talk to you, idiot, I need to focus. Do you want me to find all the students or not. Over." We could hear his response too. Hizaki was clearly annoyed.

"How many have you found so far? Over." Satoshi insisted.

"Over 60 and counting. Over." Did he sighed at the end?

"Let them know they should leave the forest. Tell them to head to whichever place is closest, the building up the mountian, or to the school campus. Over." Satoshi told the other alpha.

"Over and done with you." I swear I could almost hear him roll his eyes when he spoke to Satoshi.

Some flowers got bigger and they just bloomed. Small flower fairies were born and floated all around us.

"Don't worry, Hizaki is the son of goddess of flowers. That's his way of locating people. Through the help of flower fairies he can send messages." Satoshi explained to us, while being completely cautious.

"What about his other parent?" Takeru asked out of curiosity.

"You...don't need to know that. It's for your own good."

I totally knew his other half. "Do you know?" I asked Chiyu out of curiosity.

"Unfortunately I do." Why unfortunately? "It's messy, especially when he's had alcohol in his blood. You really don't want to know, believe me."

"Let's get you out of here as soon as possible and have you treated." Satoshi said, dismissing the topic.

\------------------

**Maya's POV**

I came to a clearing at which I left Hiroto and Mizuki, they were sitting under a tree.

"You two alright?" I asked.

"Yep." Mizuki responded weakly.

"Alive and breathing, if that's what you meant." Hiroto chuckled amused. "Did you help Ruki?"

"Steamy lions came to the rescue, I decided to let them do their job and headed here instead." There was no one other than us around just yet. "We need to get going, they need to patch you two up."

"They did? Thank the gods! But what about you, though? Are you okay?" Hiroto asked, worried. "Do you need me to heal you?"

"Nah. I'm completely fine."

"You've got more holes in your clothes than before." Mizuki flashed his phone's screen at me. "Are you sure?"

"Look, who is in the position to stand right now, me or you two?" I frowned.

"He has a point." Hiroto sighed. "I don't want to stay here any longer than I need to."

We heard rustling.

Someone was here.

"Maya." Shin out of all the people showed up with two other steamy lions. "Are you alright?"

"We're here to help." One of the steamy lions stated. "Can you guys stand up?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to carry me, very handsome person." Hiroto stretched his hands to the guy, who just shrugged and picked him up. "That's what I call royal treatment." He added, pleased.

"I want piggyback ride." Mizuki said, intensely staring at the other steamy lion. "Down with you."

"Mizuki, I don't think you should--" I started as that guy actually did that.

"Up we go." They went ahead without us.

Shin looked me up and down. "Need a prince to carry you?"

"You're the last kind of person I would ever consider to be a prince." I was still angry at this guy. "Don't even try touching me, I know what you're playing at."

I moved away from him. "Is that why you're with Aiji now?"

"Compared to you, he never did anything against my will. In fact he's a much better guy than you'll ever be." I brushed my fingers from all the dirt that piled up. "You should just stay away from me."

Shin didn't say anything.

A lot of flowers started sprouting all around.

\------------------

**Kai's POV**

We heard all kinds of things going around, and then there were so many flowers sprouting, I didn't know what was happening.

Asagi stayed close to me, me, the one who was emotionally unstable.

A flower fairy got out from one of the flowers and flew up to my face.

"I have a message from Hizaki." The fairy said in a cute voice. "He said to head out of the forest. Steamy lions are here and have things under control."

"You heard that, Asagi? It's over." I looked at my friend who didn't look convinced at all.

"We're completely alone. This is not comforting."

"Head down the forest." The fairy told us. "It's the safest route for you, if that's what you want to hear."

"It is?" Did Asagi take the bait?

"Yes." The fairy pointed in the direction we should go. "There are steamy lions ahead."

"Let's go." I pulled on Asagi's arm and we headed in the direction that was shown to us.

The fairy dispersed into thin air.

We reached a path and some steamy lions were standing there, looking around.

"Steamy lions." Asagi said. "Finally."

They noticed us and came rushing.

"Your head. What happened to you?" One of them asked me.

They had big orbs of light in their hands that lit up the surroundings.

"I fell down the slope and hit my head on a rock, I think." I blurted out, omitting the fact that my friend threw me there, trying to protect me. "It knocked me unconscious. But my friend Hiroto healed me, at least enough to keep me conscious."

"I see. Are you two alone, or are there more boys with you?" Another asked us.

"We bumped into each other while running away." Asagi replied this time. "A lot of things were happening at one time, we got separated from our groups. We have no idea where they are."

"Alright, Kazuki, take them outside the forest and have this one treated."

"On it." The guy named Kazuki gestured to us to go and follow him. "This way."

My head was starting to get to me. It was aching.

"Are you okay?" Asagi leaned over to check on my face. "Do you need a break?"

"No, it's fine." I would be able to hold it till we got out of here.

"If any of you need a break, say so." Kazuki informed us, and then got the light orb near my face. "This is not good, you're still bleeding from your head."

He crushed the orb with his arms, making it disappear, and then picked me up to throw me over his shoulder. "We need to get you two out of here as soon as possible. You've lost a lot of blood." He then wrapped his other hand around Asagi's waist. "Let's go." And flew up into the sky.

I felt dizzy all of a sudden. I touched my forehead and felt my hand get wet from it, and the stench, it was getting to me.

The sight of something dark and moist on my hand made me pass out.


	21. Chain Reaction

**Ruki's POV**

The next few days were just awful.

They couldn't get their hands on the culprits behind the barrier and attacks on students, and I heard that the principal was enraged.

Not only because the men who did this ran away, but that this even happened.

They counted all the students and fortunately no one was missing. But it made me think, one of these men, he said that I was on the list. A list. It meant that there were at least a few more students they were looking for.

I think I knew why I might have been on this list, but I wasn't sure, because I had no idea about more people who were on this list. What exactly were they looking for?

Were those people the ones I was thinking about?

I heard one more rumour in this whole commotion. That the principal's son was pretty badly injured during the ordeal.

It turns out he had a child that was a first year, and honestly, I had no idea about it, nor which house he belonged to.

Apparently that was yet another reason why the principal was so furious.

New rules came into existence because of what happened.

No student was to enter the forest again. Other than dope pandas, who just couldn't follow this rule, as their respective house was in the said forest. They had to put on protective barriers around the path to their house, so I've heard.

No one was able to leave the campus grounds until said otherwise.

No parties, no events, nothing was allowed during the time being.

They've put up strict security since that day, and I haven't seen Reita even once.

No one has seen the alphas during those few days either. Yoshiki remained silent about this.

All of the frozen student were soon released from the infirmary and were able to return to their lives. The more injured ones had to deal with healers.

It's been weird, I'm not gonna lie.

I noticed that Aoi didn't leave Uruha's side even for a second.

Oh, and school was cancelled for the first years, until tomorrow, that is.

All of us were shocked, tired, and some scared about what happened, and I honestly am not surprised.

My brother checked up on me multiple times to know if I'm okay. That was actually pretty normal behaviour.

The bad thing was, that my parents found out about it.

They were angry, then worried, then angry again, and in the end they told me to be careful. And that was the most they could do for me right now.

I just wanted this to be over.

I heard knocking on the door.

Kai was glued to his bed and Maya was in the bathroom, so I had to get up and open the door.

"Package for Yutaka Uke." Oh, Kai got a package.

"Kai?" I turned to my friend who was struggling to get up.

He was still wonky after having his head injured. They healed him, but he could still feel the after effects.

"I'll sign it for you." I did the procedure and that guy handed me a big and heavy package.

I almost fell over.

Thankfully, I was able to deliver it to Kai's bed as Maya walked back into the room. "Someone has a nice package."

Kai just stared at it, with no intention of opening it.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked. "Do you want me to--"

"No." He sighed heavily. "I know what it is."

Kai then looked at Maya who just got out of the bathroom. "I need scissors."

"On it." Maya handed him his pair and he stabbed the package. "Nice."

He unwrapped it and it turned out to be a very big and old book.

"What is this?" It had many things sticking out of it.

"Book of spells." Kai explained, after which he opened it.

A letter popped out of it into Kai's hands. "I figured my mom would want to send it to me on my birthday, but there was some change of plans, I suppose."

He opened the letter and started reading it.

After he was finished, he sighed heavily once again. "Alright then."

"I've never seen you using spells before." Maya commented.

"Because I haven't." Kai shrugged. "I got my actual magic powers on my 15th birthday. I know quite a lot of spells, but my mom wants me to memorize the whole book, so that I could be a proper adult."

"Did you use any spells back then?" I asked.

Kai shook his head. "My head wasn't in the game, you see." His hands were trembling just from remembering that horrible event. "I was so scared and worried, and angry that I couldn't think properly."

"That's to be expected." Maya came over to sit next to Kai and have a look at the book. "What's with the letters here? They don't look like any language I know."

"It's only people with magic powers who can use this book and read this." Kai explained, with his hands placed on one of the pages. "When I was young I often tried using spells before failing miserably, because I had no powers."

"I thought you had them." I frowned.

"My defect was my only way of subconsciously using magic. Until the age of 15, I couldn't use magic myself. Only dad's powers, but you know why I can't use them right now."

"Right." I went to my wardrobe and took my jacket. "You go do your magic spells, and I'm gonna go see Reita."

"You've been behaving oddly ever since that unfortunate event." Maya pointed out. "Everything okay? Did something happen that you didn't tell us?"

"I just feel so vulnerable, you know." I rubbed my left arm. "So many things happened at once, and everyone got injured. This does something to your head."

"I totally understand. None of us feel safe anymore." Kai looked down. "That was a horrible experience."

"Fine. Go say hi to Reita for us." Maya waved to me as I looked at him surprised.

For some reason he was the only one that didn't look phased by the whole thing. "Okay."

Though I didn't want to admit, there was something I didn't tell anyone, and I think I should've, for everyone's safety.

That time when that man took out his notes and told me that I was on the list, it was scary.

"Oh, if you see Uruha, tell him to come over for a sleepover!" Kai exclaimed.

"A sleepover?" When did we agree to do that?

"Everyone's on the edge right now, and I feel like we could spend some time together, please." It seemed like that was something that Kai needed to cope.

After all, he told me that he wanted to save Hiroto, but couldn't, and as much as he was angry at Mizuki for doing what he did, he hated himself for being emotional in that situation, which proved to be a nuisance because of his powers going berserk.

"Fine. I'll let him know when I see him." And off I was.

The first thing that I noticed upon leaving Berserker was black trail all over the place. It seemed that the path that was completely black consisted of plants that have literally withered away or were completely burnt.

It looked like someone walked, creating a dead trail behind him. I didn't know if that was what it meant.

I shook my head and went over to Lucifer, because right now I really felt like talking to Reita who never really took me serious and teased me. I really needed the teasing and his presence right now.

The trail was nowhere near Lucifer, meaning the person that did this did not belong to Lucifer.

Wait a second, steamy lions returned from their trip a long time ago. It couldn't be them.

There weren't many steamy lions around, as they were ordered to keep the campus safe. They had to be extremely cautious.

From what I have heard, they didn't figure out why those men came during the event but they had their suspicions.

And here I was, probably the only person who knew their reason for the attack and I hesitated to tell them the truth. The whole truth was so terrifying that if everyone else found out about it, they would feel as terrified as I was right now.

I was a target. Who else could be on the list?

How in the world did I get listed on that stupid thing? I couldn't control my own fire powers, which proved me useless.

I couldn't do much during that time. But at least it wasn't as if I didn't do anything at all. I can be useful when I try.

But that list worried me.

"Ruki." I was startled by the sudden voice that appeared out of nowhere.

Reita. When did he even come here?

"You look freaked out, and you even set yourself on fire, I'm sorry about that." What did he just say?

I really was on fire, was that my body reacting to being startled in such a heavy way?

"Ah, that's okay." I didn't like being startled.

"Did you come here to see your brother?" Reita asked as he leaned over to have a better look at me. "Are you okay?"

I'm not. "I'm fine."

"You don't look too good." I took a step back as he tried to touch my forehead. "Ruki?"

"I'm fine." Everything was so fresh, and I couldn't handle it all by myself.

Was Reita really something that I needed right now?

Would I feel better if I told him about the list? It was a heavy burden on my chest, and he could do something about it.

"Reita, there's something I want to tell you." I said as his face turned serious.

"I'm here." I looked to my side to see Yomi in sweatpants and a blouse. "Oh, did I interrupt you guys?"

A chill went down my spine.

"Wait a second, Ruki, what did you want to tell me?"

"Why are you here?" I asked Yomi, not knowing his reason for just disturbing us as he pleased.

"Oh, Reita promised to jog with me as he was supposed to look around the area." Yomi explained and I felt my heart clench at that statement. "It's been dangerous to do things lately, and having a steamy lion by my side was the safest."

Why him of all people?

Why couldn't you ask someone else?

Since when did you jog?

"You know what, nevermind." I took two steps back. "I had a thing to do, so I'm gonna go."

"Ruki, wait. It sounded important." Reita was about to reach for me, as I moved further away from him.

"You seem to have more important things to do, anyway." I said in a cold way and turned on my heels. "I'm not going to waste any more of your precious time."

As I was walking away, Reita grabbed onto my arm and harshly pulled me his way. "Tell me if there's something going on."

"Oh, like you care?"

Strong winds surrounded the area and Reita was harshly pushed away. "Hands off my brother." Tora hissed at the blond.

Brother, why? Why did you have to come in the worst possible moment ever?

"I'm not doing anything to him." Reita said firmly as Yomi stood there completely confused.

"Don't you think I didn't see you pulling him with force." Tora growled low in his throat. "I don't like you hanging around my brother."

"Stop it, Tora." I grabbed my brother's arm. "I was about to leave, anyway."

"Yeah, but he stopped you."

"So what if he did?" I asked him. "That's between me and him. What does it have to do anything with you?"

"Ruki, I'm just trying to protect you."

"I didn't mean to use force." Reita finally said as I looked at him. "I apologize for that, but there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Like I'm letting you talk to him." Tora stood right in front of me, covering all view on Reita.

"Like it's your decision." Reita growled as I paled.

Tora took a step forward. "It is."

I didn't find the strength to fight them at the moment.

"Mom told you to stay out of trouble, Tora." I touched his arm and it tensed. "Especially now that I'm here."

His arm seemed to relax as he now glared at Reita.

"He's bad influence, Ruki." Tora told me in a firm voice.

My hands started shaking, and I didn't know what to do anymore. After everything that happened things were just messy and I couldn't bear to put more on my plate.

"Isn't it for me to decide, though?" I got right over to Tora to stand in front of him. "Just be nice, please, I just can't deal with this right now."

Tora directed his gaze towards Reita who was glaring at him, and then he sighed heavily. "Okay, fine, I won't do anything, but go. Just leave right now."

"Okay." Without so much as looking at Reita, I just left.

How did things turn out this way?

\------------------------

**Maya's POV**

Getting back to school felt weird.

Only first years actually got a few days off, but older students were participating in school activities like normal.

Those people back then, those who were harming students, what were they looking for, or rather who?

I hoped that we wouldn't see them again.

They just disturbed our lives for no particular reason, and I didn't like it.

Both Ruki and Kai were attending their classes and it so happened that I didn't have a class at this hour, yet I still came to school as if I had a class.

I felt disturbed.

I didn't feel like staying all alone in the room, just to wait one more hour before having to leave.

In the end I sat on the stairs at the entrance of the school, with no actual purpose than just to stare at people and buildings.

"Maya." I didn't even wince when I heard Nao's voice. "Mind if I sit down with you?"

"Not really." I said, still not willing to look his way.

I had a bad feeling about this.

Nao sat down and was silent for a little while.

"You okay?" He finally asked me, as if I was supposed to be in any way harmed by the recent events.

"I'm fine." I sighed, and only then looked at him.

Nao was smiling. "Are you really? I don't meant to pry, 'cause I know it's not my place, but I want to be sure that you're really as fine as you say you are."

I didn't respond to that.

"You know why I'm here, so I will cut to the chase." I knew that he wouldn't leave this subject alone. "Do you want to talk about what happened back at the forest?"

"Like I said, nothing happened. I don't understand why you say that something did." I frowned.

"I have night vision, and I saw what happened when those two men attacked us. I saw what Shou didn't." His eyes were beaming with curiosity and worry at the same time. "I saw how nervous you were and looked all around if anyone saw."

He saw. He knows.

"Could you keep it to yourself?" I felt nervous, I hated feeling nervous. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't. I never planned to. I promise. " He placed his hand on my knee. "I'm from the curious type, so I had to ask. Was that your defect or--"

"Both." I clasped my hands together. "It's both. One of my halves coexisting with my defect."

"Neat." For some unknown to me reason he looked so excited like a small child. "That's really amazing, I have to say. I'm sorry, if that offends you, since I don't think you're comfortable with what you are. But doesn't that qualify you to be a steamy lion?"

"...you like it?" I was shocked to hear that. "I never wanted to be a steamy lion, ever. As much as they're getting hurt, their ways aren't my ways."

"I understand why this is troubling for you, but from my perspective, it's hella useful, though I see downsides that actually make you dislike it." He was certainly talking like a hipster dragon. "This is very practical, and I bet you, a lot of steamy lions would want that. I'm serious."

"My childhood friends didn't think the same." I blurted out.

"Kids are stupid, Maya." Wow, that was pretty blunt. "When we were kids we didn't know anything, we didn't know better, and anything odd would make us feel repulsed."

"We are still kids, kinda."

"We are teenagers, we do stupid things, but our perspective changes. We learn through the years and understand more." Nao's finger was drawing in the air as he was expaining teenage stupidity to me. "We are stupid, but we're smarter than kids. I personally don't feel repulsed, but fascinated instead."

"You're weird, maybe that's why." I shrugged.

"I thought that sassy unicorns were weird." He said, chuckling. "I still think so, though."

"My defect contradicts with my desires, would you believe that?"

"I'm a little lost here. What desires are we talking about exactly?"

"It doesn't matter. This part of me, and the defect, I'd call it a curse and a blessing at the same time. I've never considered using it out of my own will. I didn't provoke fate."

"From a smart person's stand, I understand all of your concerns completely. I can only imagine what it felt like... I bet you must've been surprised. But I have to ask, do you-- "

I cut him off. "No."

"At...all?" His eyes went wide, at my honest response.

"At all."

"Is this what you meant that your defect coexists with your half?" Nao licked his lips, as his mind seemed to wander off into a faraway place for the moment. "I'm so sorry. This changes everything."

"Yes." I sighed heavily. "Your perspective changed, didn't it?"

"I'm so sorry, Maya." He whispered under his breath. "I really am."

"Hey, don't worry about it, at least you're not running away, screaming." I poked his elbow with mine as I laughed. "Those were the times."

Nao didn't know what to do or say, just looked at me horrified of what I just said.

"A defect for a defect?" I suggested, as that seemed to bring a smile to his face.

"Fine." He recovered from the truth really fast.

Smart people seem to be more open to new information, or not.

"Let's start with my parents then." Nao grasped both of his knees. "I'm the son of the goddess of stars and of a dream eater."

"That's quite a couple." I commented, clearly impressed.

"It is, isn't it?" Nao smiled shyly before turning to me. "I get this energy from the stars, no matter how far away they are. I can feel it with every ounce of my body. I am blessed with this glorious power that sleeps within me. But when I use it, my whole body starts shining a bright color ready to blind anyone, that is why I'm learning to control this vast energy all on my own, without harming anyone. That is why I never used it at the forest. There were too many students there."

"That's a really big responsibility. That power."

Nao nodded his head. "But it is not that power that is related to my defect." He pointed at his head. "My dad, the dream eater, he can enter dreams, and so can I. But..."

He paused in that moment.

What did he want to end the sentence with?

"But?" I enouraged him.

"Unlike him, I can't have dreams of my own." A crestfallen look made its way on his face. "Can you believe this irony? Me, the son of a dream eater, can't actually dream."

Nao ran fingers through his hair.

"I understand the irony." I patted his thigh. "I know what you're going through."

"Because of the choices of our parents, we can't ever reach our full potential."

"Do you blame them?" I smiled at him.

"Never." Nao smiled right back at me. "If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be the person that I am today. I've visited many dreams, messed with some, and erased painful ones. I'm nowhere near my dad's level, but I want to be the best that I can be. Managing two different types of powers that clash with each other."

He pasued for a moment before calling out my name. "Maya."

"Yeah?" I asked, softly. "Do you want to hold my whip?"

"What?" Nao looked at me with a shocked expression on his face as I pulled out my whip. "You meant that?"

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I put it on his hand.

"It all clicks now." Nao was a smart person, who didn't make a mistake by choosing hipster dragons. "It is a beautiful whip..."

"I knew you'd like it."

"But please don't hit me, or I will blast your brains out with my energy beam."

"Fine."

We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

\------------------------

**Kai's POV**

As I returned from my baking club activity, because I didn't want to miss this, despite the fact that we didn't have to attend school.

I have brought cupcakes for my friends, and I was so proud of them, like they had no idea. They all were different types of pretty cactuses, I loved how they turned out.

I just wanted to cheer my friends up, at least a little bit.

Everyone was on the edge, and I hated it.

"Kai." I looked ahead to see two familiar people I knew from Miyavi's fanclub.

"Masato, Aki, hello." I greeted them with a big smile. "Care for a cupcake? They're fresh."

"That's not the reason we're here." Aki said as he crossed his arms. "This is an intervention."

"What? Why?" Why would they do that?

"Don't play stupid. Don't think that we didn't see you get all cozy with Miyavi." Masato's voice was raised. "You've been forcing yourself onto him, stop that."

"I didn't do anything he disliked." Were they attacking me? I didn't do any-- unless they saw me kiss Miyavi.

"You went after him during the school festival, even though he didn't serve fans. You just had to have him serve you, didn't you?" Masato kept on going. "And how come you had him sing for you at your birthday party?"

"It was a surprise birthday party, my friends threw it for me and Miyavi was their present." I didn't like the tone they talked to me. "What's your problem, just say it."

"You've been unnecessarily clingy." Aki shook his head. "You've got to leave him alone from now on. For his own sake."

"He's my friend. Is that why you're jealous?" I smirked, seeing their reaction, which was exactly what I wanted to see.

Jealousy, huh?

"Look here, you don't match up with him. He's from a different league, can't you see that?" Aki told me with a firm look on his face. "This doesn't have to do with our jealousy. We don't want him to leave because he has a stalker."

For just a moment I heard my heartbeat rise. "A stalker, you say?" My hair started to float in the air in an ominous way. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but unless Miyavi will tell me himself to leave him alone, I won't listen to you."

"Kai, just look at it from our perspective." Aki sighed heavily. "You've been a bother to him."

"Are you going to tell Miyavi to stop talking to me too?"

Speechless.

"Isn't it ironic, though? You're telling me to stop talking to my idol, but you can't say a thing to the idol to stop talking to me." I took a deep breath before exhaling. "This has turned to so much more than you can understand. I'm in love with him, but you're just a fan, right?"

"Shut up!" Masato slammed his hand into the tray that I was holding and all of the cupcakes fell to the ground.

"Ah, no!" I crouched quickly to start picking them up.

"You're not the only person who wants to have Miyavi's attention and to look at them in a special way." Masato turned on his heels and walked away.

"Karma's a bitch, Kai." Aki added before leaving with his friend.

Was that how they've been seeing this all along? That I was a nuisance to Miyavi or rather to them, and that's the result I was left with, how mean.

My cupcakes, they looked terrible.

I worked so hard to make them perfect for everyone to enjoy and take a breather from all the drama.

Are they all to be thrown away?

I started gathering one after another and put each one on the tray.

"What happened here?" I looked up to see none other than Reita. "You okay?"

"I just slipped, and all of them fell to the ground."

"Yeah, they fell with some help, didn't they?" Reita crouched to help me pick them all up. He must've seen what happened, oh no. "They look pretty good."

"Please don't mention any more of this, please." I wouldn't want my friends to find out about that. "I know they look bad, there's no need for you to sugarcoat this. They won't serve their purpose." As Reita placed the last cupcake on the tray, both of us stood up.

"Fine, but you gotta tell me what was their purpose." Reita asked me, curious.

"To cheer up my friends."

"I think if you wouldn't tell them what happened to these cupcakes, they wouldn't ask." Reita patted my head. "After all it's the thought that counts. Besides, I'd eat them even off the ground, they look good."

"Would you like some, then?" I asked and soon saw a spark in his two colored eyes.

"I'd love some." He picked two up. "By the way, how's Ruki holding up?"

Did he just ask...

Wasn't Ruki supposed to see him?

"Didn't he talk to you?" I was getting worried. Did he even reach him. "Did you see him?"

"I did." He told me before munching on the cupcake. "Man, these are so good and so sweet."

"Did you two talk?"

"I wanted to, but Ruki changed his mind all of a sudden. It seems there was something important he wanted to tell me, but in the end he didn't." I watched as his eyes narrowed. "I think I would've found out what it was if his brother didn't interfere."

What could be so important for Ruki to want to tell Reita but he didn't in the end?

So mysterious.

"Please don't push my little friend, he's very fragile, okay?"

"What do you mean by that?" Reita took a step towards me. "Is there something I'm supposed to know?"

"Ruki's been through a lot lately, and he really needs people who will support him." I poked my tray into Reita's stomach. "He must've considered you one until an inconvenience appeared, it seems."

Reita didn't say anything.

"If I see you bullying Ruki, know that I'm gonna kick you in the balls." I said firmly. "It's a promise. Don't mess with him, not right now. Please. Support him instead, and show him you care."

Reita's eyes went wide for a moment. "Oh."

It totally did seem like he did something bad. "If you decide to throw those away, I advise you to go over to Lucifer, steamy lions have a sweet tooth. I gotta go, thanks for the info, Kai."

"You're welcome, and remember, I have my eyes on you, mister."

"I'll be careful." Reita just waved before leaving me.

Soon the sky turned dark and as I looked up, a majestic thing came into my vision. Tons of unicorns that were ridden by all kinds of students came flooding in.

My heart skipped a beat as I realized that sassy unicorns have come back from their trip.

From the forest one after another people were walking out, as if they were having a stroll as a mass and just now all decided to return at the same time.

Were those dope pandas? Did they come back the same day?

It didn't take much time before students were all over the place. I did hear that the principal gave an order for all the older students to come back immediately from their trips.

First steamy lions, then spooky aye-ayes, now sassy unicorns and dope pandas. What about hipster dragons, swaggy peacocks and smexy phoenixes?

In the distance I could see Ruki heading somewhere. He looked tense.

Should I go over and talk to hi-- As my perfect eyesight spotted a familiar mop of hair, I started sprinting like there was no tomorrow.

I tackled Miyavi before he was able to make Ruki notice him.

He hit the ground hard with me on top of him. "Sorry, I think I tripped." I said with a smile while holding my cupcakes up in the air. I didn't know how or why none of them fell, but I felt so good with my coordination.

"Ow, you don't stop when you're determined, do you?" Miyavi gave up, as my body crushed him.

"Ruki doesn't need the additional stress, Miyavi." I lowered my cupcakes and offered him, but Miyavi looked at me confused. "Maybe they're not perfect anymore, but there are still people who want them." It felt as if those cupcakes represented me right now.

"Could you get off of me?" Miyavi asked as I shook my head. "Why?"

"Because I'm enjoying myself and I'm not giving you the chance to go after him. Period."

"You're crushing me." He whined, annoyed.

"That's the point." I smirked.

"I could just push you off of me." The tone of his voice changed to a dark one.

"What would people around us say, then?" I wondered out loud. "Miyavi isn't a gentleman anymore, he went to the dark side, he can't handle the cuteness of a precious boy on top of him."

"You've got quite an imagination."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment." He rolled his eyes.

"Anything you say is a compliment in my ears, sugar." I put the tray on the ground. "I'm the easiest person for you to get. I'm already in love with you, I'm cute, cuter than Hiroto next door, and I can bake. My personality is fabulous and I would make sure you're loved."

"You'd also make sure I'd get diabetes from all the sugar sparkle emotions or whatever you're saying." Miyavi didn't seem to be interested in any of this, what a shame.

"My cuteness can muffle your darkness, it's a win win for everyone." I nodded my head.

Miyavi pushed me away gently. "Look, I don't do cute, I do feisty. And Ruki's just that, so I'm gonna go and get him before anyone else does it."

It felt as if a lightbulb inside of my heart went out. My hair once again started to float in the air in a very disturbing way as my eyes glowed in red.

Dark energy was leaking out of my body and that made Miyavi freak out.

"I'd be careful about what you say and do, if I were you." I leaned in closer to his face. "No matter how much I love you, I will put my friends first, always. Just a reminder."

The lightbulb was back on and so did my cheerful self. "My other half's been reacting much more often, so sorry about that."

Miyavi's eyes were wide open in shock.

I patted his cheek. "It seems all of us have a little bit of darkness inside our hearts, isn't that right, Miyavi?"

I got back up and picked the tray. "Have a nice day."

I turned on my heels and headed to Lucifer, I couldn't let my cupcakes go to waste, after all.

\------------------------

**Uruha's POV**

"He's here, Aoi." I sighed heavily as I sat down on long wooden swing that was by Belladonna.

Aoi pulled me close. "I was hoping he wouldn't come so soon."

"Well, look at that, after the principal told them to come back, it was obvious that he wouldn't sit there around and wait till the end of the actual trip." I rolled my eyes. "This fucker is going to ruin my life."

"I'm here for you, and I'll protect you."

"You can't protect me from him." I pulled away from my friend. "No one can."

"The whole swing is wrapped in vines and flowers." Aoi pointed out as I noticed just that. "I thought that it would weaken since it's autumn but it's as strong as ever. Even the trees are dancing."

I stood up. "It feels as if mother nature is trying to cheer me up, how annoying."

"It didn't act up before, and now it wants to show you how much she cares." Aoi was right, with nature surrounding me, I felt better, at peace.

"Mother nature truly favors you."

I sighed heavily. "It's that favorism that got me into this mess in the first place, Aoi."

"What can you do, you were born to--" Aoi didn't finish as he seemed to notice something.

"Hello." I turned around to see Ruki walking right over to us. "Did I interrupt you guys on a date?" Ruki asked with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny, you know he's my friend, right?" How annoying.

"Anyway, I came here on a mission to invite you to a sleepover." Sleepover? What were they thinking, that they would have fun at a time like this? "It wasn't my idea, but I guess we all could use some fun for once."

"Hmm, tempting." But there was something I had to know. "Who's responsible for entertainment?"

"Probably the least qualified person." Was what he said and Maya popped into my head. "I wouldn't expect anything not extreme, obviously."

"I think you should go for it, it'll do you good, Kou." Aoi encouraged me with his sweet voice.

"Kou, how sweet." Ruki mocked.

"Shut up." I huffed at him. "Fine, I'll go. What time should I come over? And should I bring anything?"

"I guess we've got it all covered, and I don't know the time yet, but we'll text you. Um, someone will, I think." Why did he make a pause and said that, how disturbing. "Definitely someone will." How reassuring.

Before us a red carpet was spread all till the entrance of Belladonna.

"What's this?" I asked, seeing it, and then there were a bunch of attractive people walking right through it, and some other students were literally all over them.

"Smexy phoenixes are back." Aoi said softly as he stood up. "That's how they make a grand entrance."

"Can I use the red carpet too?" Ruki wondered, but Aoi stopped him from moving from his spot.

"Don't, it's only for smexy phoenixes." How was I not surprised.

"I don't know how is this possible, but behind that dark guy all kinds of flowers are sprouting and I'm so amazed." Now that I looked at it, there really was this gloomy looking person who stepped down the red carpet with plants growing right behind him right on the carpet.

They finally reached belladonna, but how the fuck was this carpet so long? Was it going right from the gate? Wow, just wow.

A person stepped out from the crowd of attractive people and headed my way as my heart got stuck in my throat.

"What a terrible view to return to after my gorgeous trip." My older brother said with disgust. "I thought I would have one place where I didn't have to see that face of yours."

I saw him raise his hand and I didn't move, I couldn't breathe and I was ready to take the hit as I squeezed my eyes shut, but it never came.

When I opened my eyes again, it wasn't Aoi who stopped my brother from hitting me, it was another smexy phoenix who I've never seen in my entire life.

"The fuck you're doing trying to abuse your baby brother!?" The guy growled low in his throat at my brother. "What is wrong with you?"

"You wouldn't understand this, Hiro." The other spat.

"That's right, I wouldn't dare lay a finger on my baby brother. We're supposed to protect our younger siblings, not abuse them." My brother pushed the other's hand away. "Not everyone has such a great relationship with their siblings as you do."

"Then learn from me, and stop being an asshole." The guy named Hiro said as the other huffed before storming off. "Sorry about that, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I blurted out, still shocked.

"Hi, Ruki, it's been awhile." Hiro said to Ruki who literally jumped into that guy's arms. "I missed you too."

I looked at Aoi, and I didn't know what to think.

"I missed you so much, brother." Ruki said, still clutching to his HIS WHAT? "After everything that has happened, I'm so happy that you're here."

He had such a cool brother!?

"Me too. I heard you were in a bad shape, but I'm glad to see that you're better now." Hiro rubbed his brother's hair. "I know it must've been hard. Tora probably didn't leave you alone."

"Yeah." Ruki said with a heavy voice. "He was worried, and I understand that, but I also needed a time to recover from...that."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

Ruki didn't seem to be able to utter a single word, how odd.

"Ruki I know what you would want to say, but still." Hiro patted his brother's head. "You did good."

Ruki nodded his head. He looked calmer than before, as if it was something he needed to hear.

How come I never had anything like that with my own brothers?

"Would you like to come over to Belladonna?" Ruki's brother suggested.

"No, but I'll see you later." Ruki moved away. "I'm gonna go now, bye."

Ruki walked away, leaving us with his big brother.

"I don't know what history you have with Tatsuya, but don't let him push you around." Hiro pointed his finger at me. "I'm not a model older brother, but I would never try to hurt my baby brother, ever. I'm gonna talk to him, but he's a tough case."

"Why would you do that?" I couldn't understand this person. What were his intentions?

"I just can't stand big brothers being bullies, and you're my brother's friend, so I feel like I have to intervene." He nodded his head at me. "You may go about your business. I'm gonna hit a shower, I need it."

He blinked before looking at me. "What's your name?"

"Uruha." I told him as I glanced over at Aoi who was looking at Hiro with suspicion.

"Great, see you around." And he took off.

"Why are you looking at him so weirdly?" Aoi was clearly interested in this person, but not in a good way.

Aoi just shook his head. "It's nothing, they're brothers, but I can hardly see any resemblence."

"Do I look like any of my brothers to you?" I frowned.

"It's different for you, beca--" I didn't let him finish as I put my hand up to his face.

"I know my heritage, Aoi." I almost hissed at him. "I'm being reminded of it every time I go outside."

It was weird how all of a sudden nature acted out ever since the event. It wasn't this pushy before.

"No." Aoi grabbed my hand and pulled me close. "That's not what I meant. You're unique because you're hardly related to your brothers. You're from a different mother and you'd rather have stayed with her if it were up to you. You're nothing like them, and that's what I like about you."

"Our families don't particularly like each other." I pulled away from him. "And here you are making me feel better, like the good friend you are."

Aoi stayed silent.

"I know it was all my fault that things ended up like this, that I forced this upon you and you had no control over it, but I would've done it again, if I got the chance." Again and again and again. "That's how important you became to me. You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for."

Aoi's face expression changed to almost a heartbreaking one.

"And again you're looking at me as if I had cut too deep." This horrible face he showed me from time to time, it was full of pain, and I couldn't grasp it. "You're confusing me every time I see that face, and I can't understand it because you never explain why you show it to me. Do you resent me deep inside for what I have done to you?"

"I would never." His firm voice soothed my confused heart. Yet the mystery remained.

"Of course you wouldn't, because you're my friend." That was the unchangeable truth.

\-----------------------

**Ruki's POV**

As soon as I got my ass out of Berserker, of course I had to see the most annoying thing ever. Yomi hanging around Reita, like when did this become a thing? "This is infuriating." They were at our territory too.

I totally pushed Reita away when he wanted answers, so I guess it was my fault.

Was I a magnet for bad luck or something? It really did seem like I was.

Hiro was now around, and he would make sure that Tora wouldn't suffocate me with his overprotectiveness, but those two are the worst kind of pair there was.

If by any chance they would find out that I liked Reita, and gods forbid they saw him teasing me, he wouldn't survive it. I had to be careful, my brothers are unstoppable.

As I was busy thinking, I accidentally bumped into a person. "Aw, sorry."

"That's okay." When I looked up, I saw a familiar face. It was none other than Ryutaro. "Hello, by the way."

"Ah, Ryutaro, hi." I didn't expect to see him here.

"How are you holding up?" He was totally worried about me.

I put on my fake smile. "I'm good."

"Your smile isn't reaching your eyes, my friend. Nice try." Ryutaro reached his hand over to pat my shoulder. "I know how hard it must've been lately, but things are only going to get better."

"I know." I really did. "What brings you to Berserker, anyway? Did you come to check up on us?"

"Actually, yes. I did give you some space, but the time came to see how you're all holding up. I've been worried sick." He looked really tired, too. "If you ever need a person to talk to, you know where to find me, and you have my number."

"Yeah, I know, thanks." I was grateful to him for caring. "Let's not talk about that time, I was wondering why weren't you at the Halloween party."

"Oh, I had prior engagements to attend to, so I just didn't go, you see." A troubled smile appeared on his face. "I heard you were rocking a nice costume."

My eyebrow twitched. "You did?"

"Uruha showed me a picture on his phone. That's really a very revealing costume, but I love it. It's so you, so did you get your boy?"

"Hey, don't change the topic here, did that shitty Uruha take a picture of me!? How shameless!" I huffed as I crossed my arms. "Just wait, when I see him, he's gonna get it."

"Mhmm, I'm sure." Rytuaro sounded amused. "What's with the boy of your dreams over there? He's obviously staring here."

"He what?" I didn't dare turn around and look. "Please just tell me he's not just staring at me openly or something."

"Apart from the other short boy by his side, yep, he's totally staring here." Ryutaro looked at me and frowned. "Did something happen? Did that boy do something to you?"

I sighed heavily. "That short boy next to him is a neighbour from next door, and he's been hanging around Reita since Halloween, I'm so angry. Not at him, but I feel so terrible whenever I'm around those two."

"Well, you're jealous, because there's another person he seems to be getting along with." Ryutaro said with a soft voice. "The only thing for you to do is get your man before he tries to even think about it."

"You see, I'm only making things worse." I already felt defeated. "I just want to be stress free right now."

"You might want to deal with the boy who's heading your way first, gonna go see Maya and Kai, so don't blow it." Ryutaro patted my shoulder once again as he passed right by me, and went towards Berserker.

I looked behind me to see Reita approaching, and my instincts kicked in and I started running away. Unfortunately Reita wasn't having any of it so he ran after me. How unfair!

"Ruki, wait!"

Why would he run after me!?

"No, leave me alone!" I wasn't going to outrun a steamy lion, no way in hell.

"Just listen!" Reita called out to me and I already had a bad feeling about it.

I stopped in my tracks and bursted into flames. "Stop!"

Reita stepped on the brakes before putting up a defensive pose. "I don't mean to harm you."

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you. Just stop." The flames were muffled by my own anxiety pushing in. "Stop pushing, I don't like it."

"Can you please actually hear me out?"

"I know that you want to talk, but I don't. So stop talking." I turned on my heels and sprinted off, hoping, praying that Reita wouldn't follow, and I didn't check to see if he was right behind me or not.

I have soon entered the forbidden grounds as I stepped into the forest.

I didn't feel threatened nor the need to be cautious. The forest seemed safe and ready to crush my suffocating thoughts that I needed to rid myself off.

"Ruki, you can't be here." He was so stubborn.

I ran towards the nearest tree and leaped into it, my foot pressed onto the bark and I used the force to get onto a branch above me, as I grabbed onto it.

With ease I climbed up the tree onto a high branch and felt my insides tighten up.

"Ruki, come on. Don't be like that." I heard Reita say. "Locking yourself away from me won't solve anything."

Maybe the problem that I had was that I couldn't look at Reita after he talked with Yomi so easily, as he was all chipper and ready to do stuff while I was on the edge.

My whole being felt disturbed.

I was on the list.

I could be attacked any second if an enemy was nearby. It would be all over for me.

And Reita was so persistent, like it made no sense for him to be this way. I get that we're friends, but he was pushing too hard sometimes.

"There you are." I was startled as Reita easily got up here and sat next to me.

He quickly grabbed onto my arm so that I wouldn't escape. "Wait, Ruki."

My whole body froze as he called out my name in a very gentle way.

"I know how you feel right now." Reita started off, as if to try to be sympathetic to my case. "I know that I might not be someone you want to talk to about what happened or you might want some space. I know how I'm not being considerate here, but I feel like I can't leave you alone right now."

I didn't say anything, I just listened.

"I remembered that after that terrible event happened, the first years stayed at their houses, but if I recall correctly, you were the only person who went out, and I didn't know what to think about it." Reita finally let go of me, and I didn't try to escape anymore. "I left you alone, because I knew you wanted to be alone. Things like that happen, what's worse is that they happen under different circumstances. That wasn't supposed to happen that day, and it did because we royally screwed up with security."

I looked at Reita not knowing how to react to what he just told me. Did Reita feel guilty?

"No one could've known." I said softly. "Everything was fine until it wasn't."

"Ruki, if you close yourself from the world because of that unfortunate event, it'll impact your entire life."

"I'm not doing what you're thinking." I looked away, not being able to bear his heavy stare. "I'm not locking myself away from everyone, I just feel insecure and vulnerable, that's all."

"Are you sure?" He didn't believe me, did he?

"Reita, you're a steamy lion, but do you ever feel scared?" I asked, genuinely curious because I know what kind of challenges they were facing all the time.

Reita looked down sighed softly and then looked back at me. "All the time."

That wasn't something I was actually ready to hear. Did he just admit to fear?

"Then why are you a steamy lion?" That was something that crossed my mind immediately upon hearing him say that.

He just smiled at me. "Because it feels good to do something extraordinary and be a part of something bigger that can impact others." He paused here for a moment. "When I was a child, I was at a trip in the mountains with my family. I was so full of enrgy and was all over the place." He chuckled amused. "Before I knew it, I was separated from my family, and ended up all alone on a very tall mountain."

"What happened later?" I wondered.

"As I was trying to find my family, I shouted for them, causing a rock slide." My heart already clenched hearing such a terrible thing. "I couldn't avoid the rocks and got hit by them several times. I fell forward onto a cliff that was barely hanging on. At least that was what I realized when I came to."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I guess that was what I got for separating from my family." Reita said. "At the time, I was in pain, unable to move, speak, fearing I would cause another rock slide, and I stayed there at the cliff, having to look below, to see that every false move would cause me to fall into the bottomless pit."

"I was scared out of my life, and I developed a fear of heights at the time. It took a few hours, but I was found by rescuers and brought to safety. My family found me immediately then."

"While I'm glad that you're okay, I'm sorry to hear that you've experienced such a traumatic event, but why would you drop a bomb on me like that. Isn't that something personal?" Like, very personal.

"I wanted you to know that I trust you and that you can trust me too." Was that the purpose of the whole story? Trust?

"But, if you're afraid of heights, why do you fly in the first place? You saved me the first time we met, and it was on a flying broom." I was concerned as realization hit me.

"I'm terrified of heights, but, I move my fear aside when I see someone who needs me, and I avoid looking below." His gorgeous two colored eyes looked pale, but the face expression I was seeing was content. "I'm a steamy lion because I face my fears every day and I don't give up on myself. I may be scared, but if I won't do it, who else will?"

I felt a wave of relief wash over me for some reason, and the tension I felt till now seemed to disappear into thin air.

Reita was so proud and determined to the point of ignoring his fears. That's something I admire about him. He was everything I wanted to be and so much more, and here he was, here, with me, despite I told him no, and he made me feel good again.

My heart raced once again, and I think I was falling even more in love with him.

But every time I felt this way, I was confused out of my mind, because whatever Reita did to make me feel this way didn't seem to have a special meaning in his eyes.

"I guess that you're the perfect steamy lion then." I finally told him.

Reita grinned. "I'm surprised you didn't laugh at me when I said I was afraid."

"I'm the last person who should laugh at that, to be honest." Yep, seemed about right.

"Steamy lions mustn't be afriad. Fear is for the weak, as they say." He said softly. "If we're to show any signs of fear while rescuing someone, their trust in us decreases immediately. That's why we have to be brave and confident all the time."

"It takes a lot of courage to admit you're afraid." I smiled. "But are you confident about your grades too?" I teased.

"Right, everyone is afraid but no one wants to admit it." He paused right there. "Shhh, grades are just grades."

"Sure they are." I laughed at him. "Hey, but you admitted to being afraid in front of me, so I'm kind of proud of you."

"Kind of?" That smug smile on his face made me want to kiss this idiot, ugh. You're not allowed to do that.

"That's all you're getting from me, okay?"

"I'm gonna take it." Reita reached his hand to me and as I squeezed my eyes shut, his hand landed on top of my head. "Ruki, no matter what happens, you can count on me."

"Tell me, was this whole speech all about me telling you about that important thing I decided to keep quiet about?" I frowned.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm curious about it, but I'm more concerned about you, and your friends told me to support you, although while looking for you, I met some resistance from Maya." Oh boy, what did that idiot do this time?

"What did he do?" I asked, worried.

\----

_"Fancy seeing you here. And by fancy I mean why in the world are you even here?" Maya told Reita, whom he saw at the front yard of Berserker._

_"I just wanted to know if Ruki's here." Reita said._

_"I don't know, it depends who's asking."_

_Reita frowned. "Me."_

_"Depends what's the reason." Maya kept on pushing._

_"I need to talk to him." The other said with a calm voice._

_"Did you hurt his feelings by any chance?" Maya asked him with suspicion._

_Reita sighed heavily. "Is he here or not?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Maybe yes or maybe no?" The blond was clearly tired of this._

_"Depends." Maya continued with this approach._

_Reita took a deep breath. "I swear to gods, Maya just where is he?"_

\---

"Why would you ask Maya about me out of all people?" I was so confused right now. "He's enjoying tormenting people, he's a sadist."

"Now I know I shouldn't have done that, it was a lesson I had to learn all on my own." I could still see how irritated he was about that encounter. "Kai was way more willing to help, seriously, but I was threatened too, so I'm just assuming your friends are unwilling to help people who could potentially hurt you."

"They're a lot to handle, but they're like a family to me." Just knowing that he had to go through Kai and merciless Maya to get to me is amazing. "And it's hilarious to know what you've had to endure to find me."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha, I totally deserve it, and you seem to feel a lot better." I stop mid-laugh and looked at him. "You're welcome."

"Is your life purpose to fix my life or something?" I asked in a very sarcastic way, because he was so full of himself right now, so I had to ruin the moment.

"How did you know?" Having those kind of light conversations with him felt so damn good.

My body felt as if it was pumped with heart bubbles, but they were inside of my body and weren't allowed to leave.

Reita once again was reaching his hand towards me, and I didn't know why. "There's a leaf on your head."

And then the most unexpected thing happened.

My tail came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Reita arm, unabling him to move away.

"Your tail was out?" Reita asked, surprised and amused by this turn of events. "I had no idea."

I blushed like crazy, because I didn't either, and it seemed that my body reacted to my own feelings and did a thing.

"Sorry, it just kinda came out." I tried to moved it away, but it was so stubborn. This never happened before. "Umm."

"Is your face red?" He could totally see it! Oh no!

I tried to move away, but my tail pulled Reita's arm with me. This is so embarrassing!

"Is your tail stuck by any chance?" Did he have to say it out loud!?

"No?"

"Ruki, did your tail take a liking to me?" Why was he so happy about it, it made my heart beat so loudly I could barely hear anything else. "That's so cute."

"Could you pull your arm away?" I asked, and Reita didn't seem to comment on that and did what I asked him of.

He tried, and tried and tried.

At one point he grabbed the tip of my tail with his other hand to pull on it.

And I accidentally moaned. "Ahh."

"Did you just moan?"

"YOU'RE TOUCHING MY TAIL, YOU SICK PERVERT!"

I groaned as I tried to move away, but my tail was gripping Reita really tightly. Why, tail, why would you do this to me?

"Oh, now I'm a sick pervert, fine, then just untangle this on your own." ARE YOU KIDDING ME.

I got on my knees and tried to move with force, but my tail was swiftly wrapped around Reita's arm, to the point that my movement caused friction to my tail and I couldn't control my voice.

"Ahh, hng." It felt so good, but I had to leave. "Ahh."

I didn't think my face could get any more red at this point. I was getting horny.

"Hnn." I tried to push, but it didn't get me anywhere. "Reita, ahh, please, help me."

"Reita?" I looked back at him and he had his face turned away. "What are you doing, help me."

"Sorry, just give me a moment." What was that supposed to mean?

He smacked his face with his hands as I gasped.

"Okay, I'm back in the game." Reita stated as he grabbed my tail, and before I knew it, he started ticking it.

"Ahh, wait, ahaha, oh my gods, Reita, sto-ahh." My tail was responding and it lessened the hold and Reita moved his hand away, but he still had his head turned away.

"A-Ahhh." I gently massaged my naughty tail. "Reita, are you okay?"

He had his arms crossed and wouldn't look at me, were his eyes closed too?

Were his cheeks a bit red? Was it from the the time he smacked himself in the face?

I moved towards him, and as I touched his thigh, I noticed something I didn't think I'd see again.

Reita was hard.

"D-Did that aro--" Reita turned my way and pressed his finger to my mouth.

"We can't be here anymore, let's go." With that said he pulled me over to him and jumped off the tree.

He didn't try to use his powers and landed on his two feet, with nothing breaking in the process.

He put me down and grabbed onto my wrist to quickly exit the forest.

"Reita, hey, did I do something wrong?" I asked as soon as we were out of the forest.

He finally stopped in his tracks and turned to me. "Ruki, you can be really dangerous around me, I swear."

His cheeks were still rosy.

"What?"

"Go back to Berserker, and be a good boy, okay?" His tone completely changed.

"Umm, but." I had to ask him.

"I'll see you later. Bye." And he leaped into the air with incredible speed, as if to escape me as quickly as possible.

"I totally gave him a boner, didn't I?" I snorted into my hand.

...

Wait.

"OH MY GODS. I JUST FUCKING GAVE REITA A BONER!?"...again.


	22. We Regret Nothing

**Maya's POV**

"Everything is ready for the best sleepover ever." I said, all excited after I prepared all of the entertainment. "We just gotta wait for Ruki and Uruha to come."

"What could you have possibly prepared for the entertainment part?" Kai asked me with suspicion.

"You'll see when everyone's here."

At the same time the door to our room was being opened to reveal that Ruki's here.

"Ruki, you look flustered and why is your tail out?" Kai immediately jumped off his bed and ran up to him. "Why are you silent?"

"It won't go away." Ruki said, defeated. "It's thirsty for Reita..."

"Tell us the details!" Kai exclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah, like how thirsty is it for that bad boy." I teased, knowing he didn't like it at all.

"My tail wrapped itself around Reita's arm and didn't want to let go and when I tried to get him free, I kinda gave Reita a boner!" Ruki hid his face behind his hands as Kai and I looked at each other with our jaws dropping on the floor.

"That's some thirsty tail, alright." To think that Ruki's tail would do something against Ruki's will, it was fantastic.

"Your tail shows your desires clear as a day!" Kai pulled Ruki for a hug, and once he did, a flood of heart bubbles made their way out from Ruki's body. "This makes me so happy! You're both getting closer."

"He couldn't look me in the eye and ran away."

"We're gonna pretend that part didn't happen and be happy for you." Kai said to make Ruki feel better about the whole thing.

"He was blushing. He never blushed before, I think." Ruki was blushing himself.

"You think?" I asked, pretty impressed. "You did the impossible, and I am living! This sleepover is already a blast!"

"Hey, now that I'm thinking about it, has anyone texted Uruha about the time to come?" Ruki asked and I knew we all failed this task.

\----

Uruha came in without so much as knocking. "You three are unbelievable!" He was angry.

So angry.

"You invited me to this stupid sleepover and forgot about texting me the time when it starts!? You are the worst!" Yet he totally came prepared with his things packed in a bag.

"That's nothing new." I just shrugged

"I hate you all."

"Now now, let the best sleepover ever begin!" I clapped my hands together. "I have prepared all kinds of interesting games and activities to do."

"Are they illegal?" Ruki asked with a poker face.

"May be, but it's not for me to decide that." Of course exciting things couldn't be completely legal, but I did my best to prepare everything.

"Let's start then." Kai said in an encouraging way.

"Let's play never have I ever, that's a good enough start for you guys, right?" I winked at them as they looked at me with complete confusion.

"I guess that's the least sadistic thing he could come up with." Ruki stated with a sigh.

"Wait for it." Kai shook his head.

"There's no wait for it, we're just gonna play never have I ever and we're gonna cut deep." I stroked my hands together as all of them paled.

"There it is." Uruha stated.

"I'm gonna start because I'm the person who came up with this." I coughed to clear my throat. "Firstly, every time someone has done a thing, they have to drink this sour drink I prepared. Don't ask what's it made of, trust me, you don't want to know."

I prepared two whole bottles of it. I was pretty proud of this achievement.

"Okay, never have I ever touched someone's abs on purpose." Everyone eyed Ruki who opened his mouth in surprise.

"That's so unfair! You totally did this on purpose!" Ruki protested.

"So did you, drink up, Ruki." Uruha snickered. "It's your punishment for dirty thoughts."

"He doesn't know dirty thoughts." Kai patted Uruha's shoulder. "Nice try, though. He totally knows what he's doing and what he wants, he's just too innocent to go beyond, if you know what I mean."

Ruki poured some of the drink into a cup and drank it in one go. "Ahhh! It's so sour!"

All of their faces went pale. Good. Be afraid, that was the purpose of it all. Mwahahahaha.

"Ruki, you can go next."

"Never have I ever been aroused when someone bumped into me!" Ruki shouted really loudly, and I knew that was directed towards me.

I just smiled. "There has to be a first time for everything." I winked at them before pouring the drink into a cup and drinking it all. "Mmm, fantastic."

Everyone winced.

"Kai, your turn." I urged my friend.

"Okay, never have I ever touched someone elses belonging without asking!" Kai was eyeing Ruki and I.

To no one's surprise everyone drank the disgusting drink I have prepared.

"Mercy." Kai panted before wincing. "My poor sensitive throat."

"This is disgusting." Uruha shook his head as the taste kicked in. "Yuck."

"Alright, it's my turn." Uruha rubbed his palms together. "Never have I ever set anything on fire."

"That's mean." Ruki said before drinking the sour drink.

"Happened twice, not gonna lie." Kai confessed before gulping the drink in one go.

"Not going to say I'm innocent." I took a drink as well.

"You arsonists, I swear." Uruha rolled his eyes.

"Back to me." I cleared my throat. "Never have I ever been in love."

Ruki hesitantly poured another cup of the liquid and drank it.

Kai didn't even hesitate.

Uruha just sat there like he owned the place and was surprised when everyone was staring him down. "Do you think I don't know what you're playing at? I have a best friend, not a boyfriend, idiots."

He was a tough nut to crack.

Kai and Ruki sighead heavily, disappointed in the result as I was.

Uruha was never going to admit he was in love with Aoi, was he?

"Never have I ever hid the fact that I'm an angel." Ruki narrowed his eyes at me. It was a provocation, and I loved it.

I swallowed another cup of the sour drink with a magnificent smile. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't going to show you my so called pure side, because I'm a sadist, and angels are nothing more than pure creatures with non sadistic thoughts or hobbies."

"But you totally showed it to us at the event." Kai said. "You were so badass too."

"It was this, or Nao and Shou getting turned into ice." There was no other way. "I didn't like the idea, but I was their only hope for an escape, and at this point I didn't care if anyone saw me as an angel. As much as I hated to admit, my angel side took over, and made me go into the offence to protect everyone I could."

"If you feared anyone was going to mock you for being an angel, you were wrong." Uruha was right, I was indeed wrong. Maybe at the beginning of the friendship things would've been weird, but at this point I wasn't even approached about it.

"We don't mind you hiding it, because we all have secrets we want to keep hidden." Said a small person with a big white heart and an even bigger secret. "I was super shocked when I saw you as a white angel, but you helped me out back then, and I can only be grateful that you were there."

"Say what?" Kai looked from me to Ruki. "What did we miss?"

"We kicked some ass back in the forest, and we did them good. We knocked at least one out."

"I had no idea which one was the clone and which was you, or were there two clones, or?" Ruki's eyes couldn't focus on one thing as his mind was pushing him harder to think. "But I'm glad you're okay. You're the only person that was practically okay in the end."

"I'm a growing boy with a strong body." With that said I flexed my muscles. "I can totally kick ass good."

"That you can. We were a good team." Ruki pushed his fist at me and we bumped our fists together.

"Those flamethrowers were so awesome."

"I kind of want to see that." Uruha added, with honest interest. "You must've been enraged if you unleashed heavy fire."

"I'm just glad everyone is alive." Kai didn't show a hint of sadness in his voice, and presented us with nothing more than a smile with dimples.

"Back to the game?" I suggested as the others nodded their heads. "Wonderful. Pumpkin, your turn."

"Never have I ever drank alcohol before."

Uruha chugged on the bottle of the sour drink, and I wasn't sure whether to be impressed or worried about his stomach at this point.

Kai slapped his hands away and pulled the botte off his hands. "No, bad." He scolded him.

He then poured some for himself and took a drink.

"This is so nasty." Uruha sighed heavily. "But I can get used to it."

"Impure souls all around me." Ruki moved away from Uruha. "My dad would cry if he heard who I'm hanging out with."

"I thought it would be your brothers, though." Didn't actually take his father for that type of person. Was he the innocent one? I highly doubted it.

"Oh, they'd cry a river of rage and death."

All of us felt chills run down our spines.

"Should we play something else?" Uruha suggested and I was ready for the next game.

"Yes, next one is truth or dare." I announced and saw utter fear cross their faces. I was such a good host!

"We have played never have I ever before truth or dare, this is so bad." Kai said as I saw Ruki bite on his nails.

"Alright, let's start."

\---------------------

**Ruki's POV**

"Okay, Ruki, truth or dare?" Maya asked me, and I wasn't sure what to pick. If I chose truth, and they asked me something uncomfortable, that would be a problem, but if I chose dare, Maya would break me.

"Why am I the first one?" I asked.

"Because I chose you, duh." He just shrugged.

"Fine, I choose dare." At my statement Maya's eyes sparkled as if it was something he had hoped I would pick

I had a terrible feeling about it.

"You have to call Reita and tell him how you feel about his body." Maya announced as I paled.

"Wow, we're going hardcore since first round, holy hell." Uruha commented, when it wasn't necessary. "That's why I was afraid of coming."

"We totally have to hear Reita, too!" Kai exclaimed as I glared at him.

How dare you.

"Chop, chop, we don't have the time for chit chat." Maya gave me my phone as I whined.

"But that would totally sound inappropriate!" I protested.

"That's the point!" All of them shouted at me at the same time.

Sadists, all of them.

GO TO HELL. ALL OF YOU.

"Fine, fine, but it's gonna be so embarrassing." I sighed heavily before dialing Reita's number, and putting my phone on speaker so that everyone could hear.

With each passing signal, I was growing more stressed.

"Ruki, what a surp--"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed and hung up.

"The fuck, Ruki!?" Uruha exclaimed upon hearing my stressed shout.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked me, worried.

"Ah! He's calling back!" I threw the phone at Uruha who totally didn't catch it.

"THE FUUUUUUCK." He growled.

"Hey, you gotta take that!" Maya ran for the phone to pick it up from the ground.

"My life just flashed before my very eyes." Uruha commented.

"Happens to me all the time." Kai added with a sigh.

Uruha looked at him like at an idiot. "What?"

"Ruki! Ruki! Are you okay!?" We could hear Reita shout to the phone.

"No!" I screamed. "I mean, yes! I mean, YOUR ABS ARE MAKING ME FEEL THINGS, OKAY!?"

"Oh boy, here we go." I heard Kai.

"...okay? But why are you screaming?" Reita asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I didn't know what I was doing. "I JUST WANTED TO SAY GOOD JOB ON YOUR ABS, YOU DID SO WELL, I WANT TO TOUCH THEM NEXT TIME, SO I'M GONNA HUNG UP BEFORE YOU SAY NO, SO BYE."

"Ruki." Reita called out to me.

"I'M GONNA HUNG UP."

"Don't hung up." He quickly added.

"I JUST HUNG UP." I PRESSED SOMETHING AND IT DIDN'T WORK.

Everyone started laughing.

"No, you didn't." I totally heard Reita sigh just now!

THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR MY POOR SOUL. "AHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Ruki, stop screaming." I could hear his tired response.

"AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAH, MAYA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, STOP TICKLING ME. AHHHHH. HNG." I shut my mouth as moans came without me noticing as Maya pulled on my tail. "Staaaph, ahh."

"I'm gonna hung up now." I told him, but I didn't hear a response. It was quiet. "Reita?"

After a whole silent minute, Reita finally said something. "Okay, I've heard enough. I'm gonna go now."

"You are very welcome, Reita, bye bye." Maya said and as he wanted to hung up, my tail smacked his arm.

But before anyone could do anything, Reita hung up first.

"He got totally aroused again, didn't he?" Maya stroke his hands together in an evil way. "He totally digs you."

"You did it on purpose, you psycho." Uruha said. "I can't believe this."

"When you get used to living with him, it's not that surprising, trust me." Kai assured Uruha who looked at him with concern. "We've been through this several times already."

"Amen to that." I agreed with him, feeling completely defeated.

I TOLD REITA I WANTED TO TOUCH HIS ABS NEXT TIME.

WHAT HAVE I BECOME.

"I love breaking people, it gives me life." Maya shared this really cruel fact with us. "Man, I can't wait to see who's next."

"TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR!" All of us shouted at Maya who just smiled, completely excited by our frustration.

"Well, well, now Ruki, who's your first victim?"

All of the eyes fell on me.

The pressure was real.

"Umm, Kai, truth or dare?" I asked as Kai's eyes went wide for a moment then an uncomfortable smile made its way on his face.

"Uff, that was a close one." Uruha commented.

\---------------------

**Kai's POV**

I already knew my answer. "Dare of course~!"

"Fine, you have to go to Belladonna to Miyavi's room and slap the living hell out of his face and tell him how terrible he is." Ruki told me to do the most exciting thing!

"Isn't this going a bit too far?" Uruha asked as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, it's not like I'm not doing it every day or anything." I shrugged and got up. "Come on, we're going to Belladonna."

"You're doing what every day?" Uruha frowned.

"Is this for real?" Maya was already up with a jacket in his hands.

We left Berserker, despite it being completely dark, and headed for the house with the pretty and popular people.

"Let's go, and be careful not to be noticed by patroling steamy lions." Ruki gestured for us to follow him.

As soon as we were out of the building, we basically ran for it.

"Wait, a few of them are walking by." Ruki raised his hand at us, making us stop in our tracks. "Wait for it."

"You really know a bunch of things about sneaking around." Maya commented and I had to agree with him on that.

"I um, I used to sneak out when I was younger." That was pretty interesting to find out. "I picked up a few things from movies, so you could say I'm good at this."

"GO." Ruki was the first to quickly walk, as he really hated to run, so I understood him very well.

Belladonna was quite far away from Berserker, but we were on a good path to getting over there sooner rather than later.

Ruki stopped in his tracks and almost everyone bumped into him, but he moved at the last moment to prevent that.

"Steamy lions at three o'clock." Ruki grabbed onto Uruha and me and pulled us away in the other direction. Maya followed.

"Where's three o'clock?" I asked, because I had no idea.

"Maya, take Uruha and Kai. I'll be right back." Ruki told the other, and before I was able to protest, Maya had his wings out and I was put under a smelly arm and pulled up into air.

"It's annoying that you can do that without breaking a sweat." Uruha had to comment, because Maya didn't seem to pant from the weight he had to hold while flying.

There was a small explosion, and soon Ruki bursted into air like from a cannon and fire sprung from his back, keeping him afloat.

"There we are." Ruki announced and the fire behind his back dispersed into thin air as he was falling down now, but instead of crashing with the ground, he left out fire in his hands to slow down his fall.

He landed on his legs.

Right before Maya landed, he let us go.

Uruha was gracefully back on his legs, while I hit the ground before rolling over and standing up like nothing happened.

"Let's go, now!" Ruki quickly made his way towards the entrance to Belladonna.

We followed right after him.

"Now, lead us before some of the seniors decide to come over." Ruki urged me.

"Fine." I went right to the elevator they had there.

"Isn't it weird that he knows what Miyavi's room number is?" Uruha asked as he looked around.

"Nope." Maya denied that almost immediately.

"I've known Kai long enough to say no." Ruki nodded his head.

Sassy unicorns were weird as hell. Seriously.

We went into a completely unguarded house and went upstairs, while passing through marble floors, and beautifuly decorated corridors until we stood at the door of my future husbando.

I knocked as my friends moved out of my way.

The door is being opened by none other than Miyavi himself and he is super suprised to see me here.

"Kai? What are you do--" I straight up slapped him hard in the face as my friends gasped in shock. "Ouch."

"You don't get to hit on my friend and get away with it." I started and pointed my finger at Miyavi's chest as he stared at me in shock and confusion. "You're a disgrace as an idol, and you're too perfect for this industry, I hate your juicy lips, and I definitely hate how you're mesmerazing me with your eyes right now. You're the worst perfect being on earth, and I will get you to date me, you can mark my words. Good night." And I walked off.

"What the hell just happened?" Miyavi asked as he rubbed his hurt cheek. "Oh, Ruki, hey th--"

I came right back when I heard Miyavi say that and smacked his other cheek. "No, what did I just say?"

Miyavi glared at me in return, while the rest of my friends quickly went ahead, to avoid some drama. "You think this is funny?"

Oh my, I loved his lowered husky voice growling at me like he's some kind of predator.

"Actually, it's hilarious."

"You came here to slap me." Miyavi hissed as he rubbed his other cheek now. "Twice. You slapped me twice."

"I'm gonna slap you a third time if you so much as look at my friend right now." I said as he narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to try me?"

Miyavi lowered his face. "Look, you can't be by Ruki's side 24/7 and you're not gonna get me either. You still lose."

I grabbed his face with both of my hands and kissed him as something flashed in the background. "I'm gonna lose when I give up, and I'm not planning to. Mmm, did you just eat something sweet. I love it."

Miyavi moved away. "Ugh, you make me so angry."

"I totally took a pic! You owe me, Kai!" Maya shouted as I looked back to see my friends standing not so far away.

"Fuck." Miyavi swore under his breath. "You did this on purpose."

"Love you too, my darling." I kissed my fingers and pressed them to his lips. "Buh-bye."

"Ugh." Miyavi shut the door as I came running to Maya so that he would send me the pic.

"Gonna make that my background."

"Go for it."

\---------------------

**Uruha's POV**

"So, Uruha, are you ready?" Did Kai just turn my way with a smirk on his face, because I am afraid.

"You wouldn't dare." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Watch me." He was so irritating.

"Ugh. Just do it." I rolled my eyes, awaiting my sentence.

"Truth or dare?" He was so confident, that little shit. "Well?"

"Fuck, give me that stupid dare."

"You have to go visit Aoi and tell him that you rolled in a pile of dirt and you enjoyed it." Just hearing him say that out loud made me cringe so bad.

"Ugh, fine, whatever." I really, really didn't want to do it, but those idiots basically did embarrass themselves, so it was my turn.

"You loved it more than anything else in the world." Kai added, basically smiling as he was ruining my reputation.

I took them right to Aoi's room, which wasn't something I actually wanted to do, but a dare's a dare.

"Okay, you guys go over there and shut the fuck up. Go it?" I said as all of them nodded while they were walking to where they were supposed to.

I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door.

Aoi's roommate opened the door. "Hello, one sec." He turned back into the room. "Aoi, your beautiful nonboyfriend is here."

I was used to having them call me that.

Aoi grabbed onto the guy's face and pulled him inside the room and after a moment he showed up. "Hey, what brings you here?"

"I just came here to tell you that I rolled in a pile of dirt and liked that." There was a slight explosion seen from Kai's head. "Sorry, scratch that, I loved it. Every second of it."

Aoi blinked in complete confusion. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" He stepped out of the room.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I took a step back.

"Uru, come back here." Aoi called out in a soft manner.

I sprinted like there was no tomorrow. "NO CAN DO, I HAVE DONE MY DEED, AND I AM DONE. GOODBYE."

"What?" Aoi was probably in shock right now. "I need an explanation!"

"NOPE!" I refused to tell him what those idiots made me do!

"URUHA, WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME SOMETHING YOU FIND DISGUSTING, THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU!" Aoi went right after me. Fuck.

"BYE." No can do, mister, you better leave.

"Uruha, I'm gonna snap my fingers." Aoi threatened me, and I knew exactly what he meant by that.

"Try me!" I shouted, like an idiot.

Aoi snapped his fingers.

A huge balloon stood in my way, and I couldn't go that way.

"Fuck, I didn't think this through."

The balloon bursted and then there was a blinding light as someone grabbed onto my hand and pulled me with them.

"Bye, Aoi, we're taking him back!" Kai shouted back.

"Kai, warn us next time you use magic!" Ruki shouted from somewhere.

"It was so much fun!" Maya said his bit too.

I have never seen him use magic willingly before, what the heck?

\---------------------

**Maya's POV**

"Okay, Maya, it's your turn, truth or dare?" Uruha turned my way as I smirked.

"I'm always up for a dare." I replied with utmost confidence.

"You have to give your court-mate a new title, which is, official boyfriend." I was surprised for him to suggest such a thing. "Make the poor guy your official mate, and stop his suffering."

"But he likes when I torture him like that." I frowned.

"Trust me, everyone is dissatisfied with it." Uruha said before looking at both Kai and Ruki. "Just make him your boyfriend, for gods' sake."

"Fine, but I have to do it with my ritual wand."

"Whatever. Just do it."

\-----

"We're at Lamia, and I don't know if you should be allowed inside with this so called ritual wand." Kai told me with a concerned look on his face.

Ruki just stared at me, completely terrified.

"It's a fucking dildo, let's call it by name, people." Uruha spat, almost aggresively. "How the hell did he have that on him, beats me, just don't tell. Ruki is traumatized as it is."

"Do you know what's his room number?" Ruki asked as he moved away from me.

"I just texted Aiji and he texted me back, so now I know."

It was weird how there was no one by the door, but I assumed all the nerds were busy reading books, and getting educated, or watching shows.

I had no idea what smart people did with their spare time.

"Let's go." As soon as we entered through the entrance, we were met with amazing decor, typically stylized with medieval style.

Every house seemed to have a grand entrance that was different from the others.

This one had stairs on the left, going up to the next floor, and below was a hallway going somewhere.

We went up those stairs and looked for another staircase which was hidden deep inside of Lamia.

There were a bunch of curtains here and there, and we could sometimes see torches laid out up the wall every so often.

After having to get to another floor, we scattered to look for the room number, and to my surprise, I was the one to find it.

I called for my friends and they moved away as I knocked on the door.

It was Aiji who came out and was surprised to see me there. "Maya, what are you doing here? Is this why you asked me for my door number?"

"Aiji, kneel down." I told him.

He looked at me all confused."Wait, what's going on and why are your friends here at this hour?"

"KNEEL, I SAY." I poked him with the dildo.

He was hesitant but he did it in the end.

"Today, you have earned the title of my official boyfriend." I tapped the dildo on his left and right shoulder. "You can stand up, my newly acquired boyfriend Aiji."

"What's going on, I'm so confused." Aiji said as he stood up. "Why is everyone clapping, is this a dare?"

"Shush, didn't you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked as I hid the dildo. "Well?"

"Don't answer with a question to a question." He urged me. "And if you wanted to come do that, you could've come alone."

"Nonsense. I had to have spectators."

"Excuse me." Uruha interrupted. "We're witnesses, not spectators, get your facts straight, you sadist."

"Fine, witnesses, what does it matter." I rolled my eyes before pulling Aiji down for a hard kiss. "There, it's a sealed pact right there."

"Um."

"You can expect sex another time." I whispered into his ear. "I would like it mercilessly rough."

"What?"

"Don't you dare hold back, I want you to wreck me." I added before finally moving back. "See you another time, I expect big things from you."

"Is that a pun?" Kai asked.

"Fuck yes that's a pun." Uruha admitted. "That sadist."

"I don't understand." Ruki said all cofused.

"One day, my still somehow innocent friend." Kai patted Ruki on his shoulder. "Let's get going."

"Where are we going now?" Uruha asked me.

"To the house where the alphas are having a meeting."

"What?" Kai asked with everyone just as confused.

"Come on."

We ended up running to another building that was near the forest. It was a quite fancy looking building that was called the Alpha's Station, where basically all of the alphas' meetings took place and where alphas hung out or took care of some businesses. Only Alphas and their seconds could enter the building as they pleased. Other students needed to be invited or had to have permission to get in.

Our plan wasn't to storm inside, it was to eavesdrop on their very long meeting.

We were right by the building, which wasn't big nor small. It was the size of a normal, typical house. And it had two floors. At least that was how many I could see.

It had a porch at the front, which was very welcoming.

We went right by one of the windows and looked through it discreetly. The hearing quality was really good.

"So, this is a very important topic to discuss." We saw Hizaki at the front of a big room, where alphas where sitting by a long table.

Hizaki was away from the table, but he was by the blackboard they had there, and he raised his leg to put on a chair that was nearby. Everyone was serious. "How good do I look right now?"

"What?" Ruki asked, shocked.

All of them had points on a white round plate and a wooden stick was glued to it.

Our alpha, Hide gave him ten points and then blew him a kiss. Inoran put up a ten and then yawned.

Everyone basically gave him a ten except for Satoshi, who gave him barely two points.

"Satoshi, you idiot! Why do you always give me low scores!?" Hizaki growled low in his throat at the other alpha who didn't seem to care.

"If you'd show some more skin, I'll consider a higher score." Satoshi said with an obvious smirk on his face.

"You ugly pervert!" The alpha of the smexy phoenixes was enraged and it was shown in his eyes which turned red.

"Is this what they're doing all the time?" Uruha pointed out, and he wasn't really surprised, it was more of an acceptance that they did such things there.

"That seems like a fun meeting." Kai told us with an excited voice. "I'd love to attend."

"I'd give him a twelve, that leg is majestic." I commented as all of them looked at me? "What? I can appreciate good legs."

"So they've been goofing around all this time?" Ruki wondered, completely focused at what was going on inside. "It's been days."

"Maybe they're tired, and took a break?" Kai suggested, but none of us were sure if that could be the truth?

"Should we go?" Uruha suggested.

As we were about to leave, the atmosphere in the room changed.

"Alright, all silly things aside, we have to come up with a decision and provide an answer to the principal soon." Inoran got serious, and none of us even tried to move.

"The Halcyon clan has his eyes on the case." Satoshi informed the rest who responded in surprise to those news. "One of the steamy lions saw their recognizable coat. Someone was at the forest looking into what happened."

"They didn't get the permission to enter the forest from the principal, did they?" Hizaki asked in a calm tone. "If they have invaded the forest uninvited, doesn't that break the rules?"

"No, I don't think they'd enter the forest without getting a persomission to do so first." Hide spoke. "If they'd start a full investigation into the matter, then they'd bring a whole team, and from what I'm aware, there was only one person present from that clan."

"Affirmative." Satoshi responded.

"The main question stands, why were they interested in this matter in the first place, it's beyond their jurisdiction and the case is left in our hands." Inoran stood up and went to the blackboard. He wrote down Halcyon Clan. "Is it possible that they have an idea who the culprits are?"

"We don't even know their true purpose for coming and attacking students." Masashi finally spoke for the first time since we came here. "I fear that that won't be the last time we see them around here. Their purpose was not attained."

"We omit an important matter in this whole case." Gackt slammed his fist into the table. "Students are terrified. It won't be long before there's going to be another slip up by the steamy lions with the security, and more students will face danger."

"There won't be another mistake like that." Satoshi firmly said. "I won't let it happen."

"Well, you're not all of the steamy lions." Gackt retorted bitterly. "You're a shapeshifter that can adapt to any environment, but there are first years who had to grow up and take the lead in a closed area, and there were students who were critically wounded. The principal was furious when he saw his child covered in blood! He was on the brink of death. If that kid died, it would be on all of us."

"We know that very well." Masashi told them in a quiet voice. "That fun activity almost brought a tragedy upon us."

"We need to be good big brothers and assure everyone that we're there for them." Tatsuro finally said as a scarf that was wrapped around his neck started hissing. "Arguing won't bring anything more than hate towards each other. We have to make this place a safe haven again."

"Whatever was their purpose, I won't let it be fulfilled, even if it kills me" Satoshi stated.

"As much as you irritate me, I don't want to find your dead body." Hizaki was angered by the other's words. "Why don't we just keep everyone alive and safe instead?"

"I think we should go." Ruki was the first one to leave and walked off, as the rest of us went after him one after the other.

\---------------------

**Ruki's POV**

"This is not the end of the night, for I have prepared one final activity." Maya told us all as we gasped. He had more in store!?

"Are we going to do something dumb that we're going to regret?" Kai asked. "Not like we didn't do anything like that already."

"The final challenge is to sneak into the school and get a hold of confiscated liquor they have in teacher's lounge." Maya stated, and confirmed Kai's suspicions.

Kai gasped once again and covered his mouth in shock. "No way."

"Are we on a criminal side, because that's how I feel." Uruha commented as he nodded his head. "Though, I'm totally in."

"But isn't it like guarded by steamy lions at night?" I asked, and at the very same time that I did, Maya's gaze went directly to me as his eyes sparkled with passion. The wrong kind of passion.

"That's where you come into play, my sweet, sweet, bait."

"Say what?" He didn't mean it, right?

"Hey, Maya, that's mean, don't make him the bait!" Kai stood in front of me, and I was so grateful for having such a best friend like him.

"But it's Reita who's guarding the school. Ruki has to stall for us, so that we can get in and out without being noticed."

Kai raised his hands in defence as he walked a bit away. "I rest my case. Let's make him the bait."

"Are you guys serious!?" I couldn't believe it.

Uruha got over to put his hand on my shoulder. "Do it for the team."

"What."

"Ruki, this is the best opportunity for you to get to talk to him with no one disturbing you. You can talk to him to your heart's content." Kai, I really appreciated the support, but that was still such a terrible idea. "Besides, we're all shipping you two together, and I completely support that sadistic plan because I love you."

"That's so unfair."

"Life's unfair, bitch, get over it." Uruha said as I punched him in the chest. "Ow, I'm just stating the truth."

"You get karma for saying nonsense." I rolled my eyes.

"Since we're already near school, we need to plan this." Maya started. "While Ruki will be attempting to seduce a godzilla, we're gonna sneak in unnoticed, get past whoever's inside, and get the alcohol, and we're out. Somebody come up with a signal for Ruki."

"How about, pruuu, pruuu." Kai was trying to immitate bird's singing, right?

"How about no?" Uruha mocked the other. "I'd go for, pew, pew, pew."

"Are you trying to shoot someone?" Kai looked completely unamused by that. "What do you think, Ruki?"

"Would someone send me a text message or a singal instead?" I frowned.

"That works." Maya quickly said. "Time to shine, Ruki. Go."

"That's mean." I told them. "This is forcing me to do a thing."

"Okay, blah, blah, blah, go." Did Maya just!?

"Fine. Ugh." I took off, and it didn't take long before Reita noticed me approaching and went my way.

"Ruki, what are you doing out here at this hour?" Reita asked as he leaned in to take a closer look at my face.

Why weren't they moving yet?

"I wanted to go for a walk." I lied, of course.

"But aren't you supposed to stay at your house at this hour?" He wasn't buying any of it! Think of something.

I saw the shadows of my friends running towards the school. Reita was about to turn their way, but I grabbed onto his face and made him look at me. "Reita, can we talk about what happened at the forest?"

"You really want to talk about that?" Uff, his whole attention was directed towards me. Awesome!

"Umm, my tail did a thing back there." And I could feel it pull me towards Reita. "And I'm not sure if it was my voice or..."

"That's not the first time you gave me a boner." Why did he sound so amused again? I was being all serious here! "It shouldn't bother you."

"I'm embarrassed!" I really, truly was. "You didn't even look at me!"

"Ahh, about that..." Reita looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's because your voice can be really erotic when I least expect it."

Did that mean he thought I was actually sexy, I meant my voice.

"Isn't that good, then?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Are you trying to seduce every guy you're talking to?" Why would he ask that?

"It's you who can't leave me alone and pull on my tail." I took a step closer, and my tail wrapped itself around Reita's waist and mine. "Oh no."

"I don't really mind." Was that supposed to sound reassuring!?

I tickled my tail and it released its hold on Reita.

BAD TAIL.

There was some noise coming from the school building, I slapped Reita before he could look that way. YOU IDIOTS, LOOK WHAT I DID FOR YOU!

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I just had the urge to slap you." What did I just say to him?!

"What?" Reita asked as he rubbed his hurt cheek. "Well, about that important matter."

Another weird noise as if something fell on the ground.

Reita turned his head towards the school. "What the hell is--" I pulled him for a kiss.

AHH, WHAT DID I JUST DO!?

"Ahh, sorry, I panicked. Please don't leave me alone!" I just kissed Reita to stop him from going into school! Shiiiiiit.

"Oh, um, I'm just gonna have a quick look." He assured me with a smile and ignored the kiss,

I FEEL HURT, YOU ASSHOLE. TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR ONCE.

I grabbed onto his arm. "I'm scared that they'll come for me!"

"What did you say?" There was utter concern shown on his face.

There was a bang. ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING SERIOUS!?

Reita looked behind him and then right back at me.

He then took a deep breath.

It sounded like a glass just broke. WHAT THE FUCK WERE THOSE FUCKERS DOING THERE!?

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO BEING QUIET!?

Reita was about to move. "I know why they came!" I shouted at him.

His eyes went wide as he opened his mouth.

"They have a list of people they're looking for." I finally was able to tell him. "I saw it."

"A list." Reita repeated the word.

"Yes. They were looking at faces, that's why they froze people." At least that was what I thought.

Reita's face was full of worry as his intense stare pierced me. "Ruki, were you..."

I hesitated. "I don't know." I lied to him. "That guy was looking through his list when he met me, but he didn't have enough time to check the list throughouly to see if I really was on it." I'm really sorry for lying to you like that. I didn't want you to worry about me. I didn't want you to get in danger because of me...

"Ruki, hiding this kind of information..."

"I was scared!" I shouted. "I was so terrified that I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud."

His face expression changed to a soft one. "It's okay now, I'll let Satoshi know. Don't worry about it."

I sighed softly. "Reita."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." I really wanted to tell you sooner, but I couldn't...

I was completely taken aback when Reita pulled me over to embrace me. YES PLEASE.

I could feel those firm abs pushing at my body.

WHAT A GLORIOUS MOMENT I HAVE FOUND MYSELF IN.

I cuddled up to him, without even realizing it.

His warmth had a calming effect, and his big arms wrapped around me that made me feel safe.

"You know, I can totally feel you groping my back." Reita commented in an amused tone.

"I can go for the ass, if you want me to." I smiled widely.

I heard someone going pruu, pruu, pruu. That was you, Kai, wasn't it? And then there was pew, pew, pew. And then I got a text message. YOU GUYS, SERIOUSLY?

In the corner of my eye I could see those idiots finally leaving the building.

TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, IDIOTS.

"Uh, I guess I'm gonna go." I said as I moved from the warmth that I felt safe at.

"Alright." Reita said. "Oh, and tell your friends to be more quiet next time they try sneaking into the school."

"You knew!?" Fuck.

"Of course. I'm not dumb." Reita laughed. "You totally gave it away when you made me pay all my attention to you."

"Ugh, this is annoying."

"Now you say that, but you totally kissed me." Reita said in a mocking way as he leaned in.

I scratched at his face. "Watch it."

"Ouch, so feisty today."

"Want me to scratch you again?" I asked as Reita moved back.

"I'm not gonna chance it." Reita smiled. "Go back to Berserker."

"I will."

"Good night, Ruki." Having to leave Reita when he was smiling so handsomely, it was painful but it was a bitter sweet kind of feeling.

"Night, macho man."

"Hey!" I heard him call after me as I quickly walked away, laughing.

\---------------------

**Uruha's POV**

"I can't believe you guys!!" I shouted at them.

"It was you who dropped that bottle and it broke!" Kai exclaimed with a bottle of his own in his hand.

Ruki came running our way. "Took you guys long enough!" Another angry person. "What was with the noises? I had to improvise!"

"So, well, I fell down the stairs, Uruha dropped and broke a wine bottle he tried to hide from us." Maya paused then pointed at me. "We totally saw you. And well, Kai bumped into something we couldn't identify in the dark and then fell and screamed."

"I didn't hear any screams." Ruki told us, all confused.

"Because I muffled them with my hands." Maya admitted, proudly.

"And the bang?" Ruki asked.

"Ah, that bang." I looked away.

"To be honest with you, that was the only noise not caused by us." Kai told Ruki who looked at him all mortified. "We have no idea where did that even come from."

"So there was someone else there?" Ruki pulled his phone out and started writing something down. "Reita has to know."

"Right, because he was supposed to keep a lookout on the school." Maya just shrugged like he didn't care.

"By the way, what happened to being silent? You guys were supposed to be silent!" Ruki seemed out of it at the moment, but I couldn't really tell what his face showed with the darkness.

"It was pitch dark!" I defended myself.

"Reita totally knew that you guys were there!" That was something that we might have assumed after all the noise we produced.

"But he didn't say a thing, because he cares about you." That was a comment provided by Kai.

"Hey, shut up." Ruki blurted out while his cheeks darkened even more. Did that mean he blushed?

"So, how did the distraction go?" I just had to ask.

"Don't ask." Was Ruki's answer. It meant something went not the way he wanted it to.

Maya was smiling, and that was a bad sign."Now you're begging us to ask. I so wanna know."

"Did you slap him? Did you kiss? Did you hug? Did you share a juicy secret?" The amount of suggestion Kai said was a bit alarming.

Ruki stayed silent.

"Don't tell me." It couldn't be, right?

"Is that a yes to all of these ridiculous questions." Maya was almost in Ruki's face.

Ruki still remained silent.

Kai pushed Maya's face away from Ruki's so he could get in his face now. "Are you a couple now?"

Ruki pushed Kai's face away. "No, we're not." He sighed heavily.

"Then what happened?" It was something all of us wanted to know, even me.

"I slapped Reita the first time I heard a noise. I did this for you, you ungrateful assholes."

"Sounds painful." I commented with a wince.

"He totally had this coming." Kai nodded his head as I looked at him completely confused.

Did something happened that I didn't know about?

"I have to agree with you. Having to ignore our Ruki's advances, he had to be blind and stupid." Maya was actually the one that revealed the big secret.

Ruki was really hitting on that guy, huh?

"Shut up." Ruki huffed. "I also panicked and kissed him..."

"Totally not surprised you did." Maya almost laughed.

"And the rest?" I wondered.

"Reita hugged me after I told him what I found out at the unfortunate event." Ruki licked his lips as he lowered his head.

"And that is?" What was he not telling us?

"The reason we were attacked and frozen in the first place."

No one said a thing, we just looked from one person to the other before we focused on Ruki once again.

"I can only imagine what kind of reason that is." Maya said quietly.

"Do you want to know?" Ruki asked us, and I was ready to know everything.

"I do. I want to know why my friends got hurt." Kai was the first one to actually say that out loud.

"Me too." I added.

"I think I might get the idea why this happened, but enlighten me." Maya gestured his hand towards Ruki.

"There is a list, and they were checking if we were on it." As barely as I could see, Ruki's face wasn't too happy.

I couldn't fucking believe it. "A fucking list did this to us?"

"How...how do you know that?" Kai asked carefully.

There was a short silence before Ruki licked his lips. "...because I'm on it."

"What?" Maya said out loud.

"I don't know if they have pictures of the people on the list, but I was on it and I was attacked." What was truly surprising about this whole situation was the fact that Ruki was completely calm about it. "I have no idea who else is on the list, but one name for those kind of people who gather others comes to mind."

"Collectors." It was Maya who said that, and I have never heard of those kinds of people before.

"Who are those people? I've never heard of them?" How could they know about them so casually?

"I didn't either." Kai was in a similar situation as me.

"They're working in the shadows. They're not known to the public, or they would be all over the news." Maya informed us.

"They collect people with unique powers." Ruki also gave us a little fact about them.

"How do you two know about them?" I wondered. It was really suspicious.

For some reason Maya and Ruki looked at each other.

"I don't know about Ruki, but my parents were talking about them, so that's how I know."

"I um... I heard about them from my dad." Ruki was hesitant to share this bit of information, I could tell.

"My parents never mentioned them to me." Kai said. "How do your parents know?"

"My dad is one of the royal guards, so he has to know that."

"Royal guard?" Ruki asked, as all of us got pretty surprised when we heard that. "Your dad works for the pureblood royal line?"

"Yep." Maya nodded his head. "He knows a lot of things that other people have no idea about."

"Okay, then who is your dad, Ruki?" Good one, Kai. I wanted to know that myself.

Ruki's eyes seemed to open wide, but I couldn't say for sure. "Uhh, a businessman."

"Corrupted." I commented.

"Hey! He's not! Who is your dad, then?"

"...don't change the subject!" I exclaimed, irritated when I was on their aim now.

"He's, um, a carpenter." I blurted out.

"Carpenters are the most corrupted." Ruki snickered into his hand as if to mock me.

"So what if he is?" I shrugged.

"You're not denying it?" Kai was surprised to hear that.

"Someone has daddy issues." Maya said in an amused tone, like usual.

"Shut up, let's go get drunk."

\---------------------

**Kai's POV**

Ahh, my head is hurting terribly. What happened? Wait, this is not my bed. It's Ruki's.

"My face, my beautiful face!" I heard Uruha's voice.

"What? I thought I drew on Ruki's face, though." Maya commented from a place I couldn't see him at. Where was he?

"AHHHHH! I HAVE A HIDEOUS MOUSTACHE AND A BEARD DRAWN ON MY FACE." That was Ruki, but where was he?

"Hehe, right, I did both of them." Maya snickered and only then I finally realized that he was laying down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him all laughing his ass off.

"Laying? I don't know, I woke up here." He just shrugged.

"Wait, where is Ruki?" I could hear him, but I couldn't tell where he actually was.

"I thought he screamed from the bathroom." Maya commented as he sat up and scratched the back of his head.

I forced myself to sat up and then get off the bed. My head hurt so badly. I remember that we started drinking alcohol, and that was all I could recall. Did we go all the way?

I went to the bathroom to locate Ruki in the bathtub with clothes on. Was he sleeping there?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Someone drew on my face!" Ruki shouted, but it was like he couldn't get up himself. How did he know someone drew on his face when he couldn't even check it? Or could he?

"We both know who did it." The culprit was way to easy to guess.

"MAYA." Ruki stated as he pushed himself barely to stand up. "I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS."

Ruki jumped out of the tub just to slip and slam his face into the floor. "OWWWW!"

There was blood dripping from his nose.

I lost consciousness upon seeing it.

\----

When I woke up, I was in my own bed.

"You two are the stupidest idiots alive." Uruha smacked his face.

He was currently sitting on my bed. "I get that Ruki would be this clumsy to do this to his face." He pointed at Ruki who was sitting on his bed with a tissue in his nose. "But having two of you out of comission at the same time is just hilarious."

Then I noticed Maya with a dick drawn on his face.

"Ruki had his revenge." Maya commented. "I still don't know what he drew, though."

Our innocent Ruki was slowly being corrupted. How awful.

"Does anyone remember what happened last night?" I asked as Maya's eyes sparkled with wisdom. It was so weird.

"I was the only most sober person around, because you three just had terrible tolerance, except for Uruha, I guess. He lasted awhile before he was a lost case." Maya told us as Uruha was smiling so proudly. "Apart from Ruki spamming Reita's voice mail while being drunk, by the way, it was hilarious. I was laughing so hard."

"I did what?" Ruki paled instantly. "What did I say!?"

"You basically admired his abs, and that next time you see him, he has to let you grope him, etcetera etcetera." Maya waved his hand as if to mean he didn't feel like mentioning more. "At one point I stopped you when you were about to confess your undying love for his belly button."

"How did you stop him?" Uruha asked.

"I told him to tell Reita how much he loves hot dogs, I think he got the wrong message." Maya laughed. "Ruki said he loved them long and big and I think you get the idea."

"KILL ME. JUST KILL ME." Ruki fell on his bed. "I have become the one thing I didn't want to become."

"Apart from Ruki embarrassing himself, Kai turned on Miyavi's music and recorded himself dancing with some hardcore choreography and then started sending selfies to Miyavi, I also had to act, because his selfies were getting lower. And Kai almost sent a dick pick his way."

"Oh biscuits." I sighed heavily. "I thought I did worse than that."

"Oh, and you opened the window and then confessed to the whole house that you're in love with Miyavi and his hot dog."

"There it is." I nodded my head, feeling defeated.

"Uruha is a completely different story, though." Maya smirked.

"What could I possibly do when I was drunk?" The other asked, almost unamused.

"You started stripping down."

"I did what?" Uruha couldn't believe it, and a bunch of images appeared in my head showing a half naked Uruha.

Well.

He had a nice body.

"You urged Ruki to do the same, and he almost did, but said that he doesn't want to embarrass himself." Maya shrugged. "Who could've thought he had common sense at this stage of being drunk, haha."

"I just stripped, right?" Uruha frowned.

"No." Maya shook his head. "It got better."

"How?"

"You took your phone and called Aoi to tell him that you're having the time of your life and that you're butt naked and he can't even look at you, and then you started mocking him and tell him that he sucks."

Uruha instantly paled. "I did what!?"

"And you actually said it out loud that you love the sex but he's sometimes stubborn."

I almost choked on my saliva. "So it's true. You two are dating!" I was right!

"We're not dating." Uruha protested. "It's just sex with my best friend, you guys do it too, right?"

"Why would we!?" Ruki exclaimed, while blushing like crazy. "Are you out of your mind? Best friends don't do that."

"Of course they do, Aoi said..."

"There's something called friends with benefits. Maybe that's what you guys are doing." Maya suggested but the face Uruha was making was dead serious.

"No, we're not like that." Uruha denied it. "We're just best friends who casually have sex... Are you telling me that Aoi lied to me?"

"Isn't he in love with you, though?" I suggested but Uruha almost growled at me.

"No! We were supposed to be friends!" He shouted. "He used me all this time!"

"Calm down, Uruha. It was obvious you two had something going on." Maya tried to calm him down, but I think he made things worse.

"How the fuck am I supposed to be calm!? I've been deceived all these years, and used!" Uruha got off the bed. "Aoi just ruined everything, I will never forgive him!"

"Don't do anything rash!" Ruki ran over to him. "You care about him."

"I don't care anymore. He hurt me." Uruha pushed Ruki away. "Next time I see him, I will tell him to stay the hell away from me from now on, and he can have his stupid lamp back, I'm not taking it hostage anymore."

Uruha sprinted out of the room.

"Oh no. I think we messed up." I covered my mouth with my hand. "What are we going to do now?"

Ruki ran to the bathroom, and we could hear him puking.

He then rushed out and quickly left the room.

"Oh no, this is bad." Did we ruin their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about the long absense, my life has been a complete mess, so I needed a break, and had things to think over regarding writing. I'll try to post when I'm able to. Though if you want to see more of my stories, all of them are at   
> **i-lack-ruki.livejournal.com**
> 
> There's literally so many stories to choose from, all of them are GazettE plus other bands, and 95% of the time Reituki is the main pairing.
> 
> So if you can't wait, before I edit some of those stories and then post, you can go to the mother source of my writing there :)


	23. Consequences

**Ruki's POV**

I wasn't able to talk to Uruha, as he stormed off, behind him roses sprouted one after the other on the floor, and I had no idea since when did that happen.

All of us somehow ended waking up in time for school, but none of us were actually prepared to return.

My head hurt, Kai was wobbly, and Maya, well, he was the only one fully capable of functioning today.

We still managed to go to school.

My friends were in the classroom at the moment, while I just left the bathroom. I had no idea if Uruha went to school, or even if he ended his friendship with Aoi yet.

I was worried, though.

Maybe I wasn't aware of everything that has happened between them until yesterday, but what I knew was that Aoi really cared about Uruha and enjoyed the company with this bitter person.

And Uruha felt the same, no matter how much he was denying it.

"Hello, what a coincidence." I was startled by none other than Saga himself.

"Do you think I'd believe that it was just a coincidence?" I frowned.

"What do you think it is?"

"Do you have some sicko powers, or can you forsee future?" I wasn't really sure what his powers nor halves could be, but it had to be something related to that, right?

His prediction that he would be my brother in law, it wasn't fake, right?

"Let's assume that I can." He just shrugged. "It's a good reason why I know we will be a family."

"Then can you tell me if I will be with the boy that I like?" The eyes he made were worriesome, as they turned cold for just a moment.

"No." He answered simply.

I felt a sting in my heart. "Did you deny answering my question, or did you mean that I won't be with him?"

"Ruki, trust me when I say that knowing what one's future holds can be truly terrifying." Saga put his hands on my shoulders. "Why don't you find out about that cute boy yourself?"

"Could you just give me a hint?" I asked very nicely.

"I'm a very busy person with a very busy mind." Saga responded with a big smile.

"If you're so busy, then why are you even here?" I crossed my arms as I glared at him. "Are you going to use me to get to my brother again?"

"Ah, what an awful thing to say." Saga pretended to be upset. "Actually, I came here because I've come across a rumour about a list."

My heartbeat slowed down.

"Since first years are involved so far only, please be careful and avoid secluded places." He pressed his lips into a thin line. "It would be best if you avoided being anywhere near the forest for the time being."

"Did you see something in the future that I should know about?" I frowned. "Tell me."

"It's easy to see the future, but it has many paths it can take. Future changes every second, and it's easy to alter it when you know what's going to happen."

"What?" That doesn't sound too good.

"Nothing is for sure when predicting future, there are many things that could go wrong on the way, especially when you know what's to come, you can change the whole future event you're trying to run away from." Was what he told me.

"That's why you're telling me to avoid secluded places?" I asked.

"All I'm saying is that you should be careful and shouldn't do anything stupid." Was that an emphasis at the end?

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you implying something?"

"I know it was you and your friends who came to Lamia last night, you're all naughty kids." Saga was obviously amused by it.

"It was a dare." I stated firmly.

Saga just smiled. "I know." He said. "I just want you to be cautious is all."

"I hate when people are just saying things mysteriously when they can tell others straight what's going on. It prevents tragedies." I stood close to him and Saga held my stare. "I'm not going to listen unless you tell me what's happening."

But he didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought." I sighed heavily, feeling hopeless to get anything out of him.

"I'm just being a good friend."

"All that I hear is you making yourself look good in my brother's eyes." I said as I crossed my arms. "And all you do is talk and talk and warn."

"Get me your brother's wristband and I'll stop talking." That was one simple demand.

"Fine." I said.

"It doesn't have to be used." Saga told me then thought about it for a moment. "On second thought, nah, it's gotta be used."

"What my brother will see in you, beats me." I rolled my eyes. "I'm leaving you."

"Get me the wristband when you can, bye bye."

"See you."

\-------------

Lunch time

"So, Uruha still hasn't talked to Aoi." Maya told me as we were getting to the exit of the cafeteria.

"How do you know that?" Kai asked.

"I heard him mumbling under his nose about cursing Aoi and telling him to wait when he gets him and tells him to screw off."

"So there's still a chance to talk to Aoi and warn him." I bit on my lip.

"Is this really okay, though?" Kai pulled on my arm to stop me. "Aoi did use Uruha for sex, as the other claims."

"Didn't they behave as if they were already in a relationship?" I told him. "As used as Uruha must feel now, Aoi never did anything without his consent. I don't think Aoi would force himself on him."

"That's something we don't know." Maya stated as we started walking again.

We opened the double doors and went out just to see Reita going my way.

"Oh no." I gasped upon seeing the boy I didn't really want to see right now.

"Well, if it isn't the excited to grope me boy." No hello, no nothing, he got straight to the point. How fearsome.

I shook my head. "You don't understand!" I exclaimed, completely embarrassed. "I wasn't myself!"

My friends laughed at me, thanks guys, you're great support.

Reita smirked. "If you want to touch my abs so badly..." Reita raised his shirt, revealing his ungodly abs that I wanted to touch so badly. "There you go."

I WAS SCREAMING INTERNALLY

It so happened that Yomi was on his way to the cafeteria, and I could totally see this snake find his way into the conversation. "What are you doing?" He asked Reita, completely ignoring the rest of us.

"I'm entertaining." Was his simple answer.

Yomi just laughed. "I see, keep at it then." What was this short yet meaningful communication between them, it was making me so angry.

"Ruki is irritated AF." Maya whispered to Kai, which I could hear, by the way! "His flames are showing."

"I heard you." I glanced over at my friends who both looked away.

Reita looked down at me and I glared at him in return.

"So, wanna touch?" Reita asked with a smug smile on his face as my eyebrow twitched.

I wasn't amused anymore.

"No." I replied coldly.

"That's not what you said on the phone." WHY WAS THIS MAGGOT SO AMUSED AND CASUAL, IS THERE SOMETHING I'M MISSING?

"It doesn't matter what I said on the phone, I don't want to touch." I huffed and turned away with my arms crossed.

"Yeah, you do, come on over and touch." So persistent.

"Leave me alone." I groaned.

I HATE HOW MUCH I WANT TO TOUCH THOSE SINFUL ABS. THIS IS NOT A MATTER OF PRIDE ANYMORE, IT'S A MATTER OF LETTING HIM GET AMUSED BY GETTING MYSELF EMBARRASSED IN THE PROCESS OF TOUCHING.

THIS IS SO BAD.

HAVE MERCY ON MY POOR VIRGIN SOUL.

PUT THE SHIRT DOWN AND NO ONE GETS HURT.

I INHALED DEEPLY.

"So?" SHUT THE HELL UP. OH GODS. HELP ME.

"Try me, I will burn your face off." I threatened as I moved away.

Reita grabbed my hand and pulled it to his abs.

My face turned red as I screamed and put both hands on reitas stomach to push him away.

"Did he just push him to touch his abs?" I heard Maya say to Kai.

"Totally." The other replied. You little shits. You're all useless to me!

I quickly moved away from him. "Ruki, don't run away, let's talk about it, if you want to touch, just say so!" Disgraceful!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO, go to hell!"

"That's not very nice to say to a person who's willing to let you grope him!" Reita was trying to get to me, but I wouldn't let him.

"It was a dare! Leave me alone!" I exclaimed, feeling even more embarrassed.

"You can't hide from your honest feelings!" That sentence struck a nerve.

I was about to run. "Sure I can--UGH!" I bumped into Reita, knocking him to the ground.

"We've totally been through this scenario, haven't we?" He told me with that stupid smile that I wanted to burn off his handsome face.

I scratched at his face.

"Feels about right." Reita commented as Kai and Maya were laughing their asses off.

What great friends I had.

\-------

I left my friends and hurried to find Aoi to actually warn him about what Uruha was about to do, though I had no idea where he could be.

At the same time I almost bumped into Saga who was just casually strolling down the hallway.

"He's on the fourth floor." Saga told me all of a sudden.

"What?" I blinked.

"Go, you don't have much time left."

Of course he knew what was going on, he could forsee future, I think.

"Thanks!" I rushed the other way, and had to actually run, an activity I hated with burning passion, but I had to tell him. It was kind of our fault this happened.

\---------------

**Aoi's POV**

I sighead heavily upon hearing that garbage again. "I told you that it shouldn't matter."

"And im telling you it should." Was what my cousin said.

"Do you look at someone and think he's nasty, gonna skip on that one?" I frowned.

"You didnt even like that boy even before he did that awful thing to you." Was his argument which he repeated countless times.

"It's in the past and I spent a lot of time with him, and things changed."

We stopped in our tracks as he almost got into my face."There's nothing good in the situation you're in. I never liked him, but at least he's tolerable right now, if he ends up hurting you, I won't go easy on him, Aoi."

"It's my business what happens between us." I told him, firmly.

"Just don't come crying when he ends up breaking you." He said with a mocking tone. "Literally. You do know it's going to be irreversible."

I remained silent.

A familiar person came running here. "There you are."

"Well, this is the kind of guy I would approve of, cute." As my cousin tried to get over to Ruki, I pulled on his collar and backed him away.

Ruki narrowed his eyes and almost hissed. "I can bite."

"And feisty too. I love it, here's your candidate to release you from that damned person."

I sighed heavily at his words. "He's not single." I lied.

"Well excuse me for finding you a perfect match, I'm gonna go then. See you in class." With that said he left us alone.

I turned to the unexpected visitor. "What could you possibly want from me? Is Uruha okay?"

"That's the problem, he's worse than bad." Ruki urged me in a chaotic way as he couldn't stay in one place.

"What happened?" I had a hunch, and since this person out of everyone was here, that didn't mean anything good.

"Uruha wants to end things with you." There it is. The words I knew would come but feared for that day to come. That day which was today.

"So, he figured it out. I knew it would come to this sooner than later once he started hanging out with you guys." It was inevitable, that was certain.

"What are you saying?" Ruki stepped closer to me. "You have to talk him out of it, you love him!"

I had a cold look on my face. "He's my friend."

"Whom you love." This person insisted, which had no business to say.

I focused on the floor below me. "You don't understand."

"Yeah, I don't, why won't you just tell him how you feel?" He was questioning me with that innocent look which irritated Uruha.

"If I could tell him my feelings, I'd done it a thousand times over already." Every day of my life I would repeat those three words, which were almost like a curse.

Ruki tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why can't you then?"

"A binding promise can never be broken." I told him, which he could never understand, really.

Ruki blinked. "A promise?"

I nodded my head. "A promise that unfortunately can't be taken back."

"I'm so confused." I figured you would be.

"Listen, this is something that was bound to happen, there's nothing I can do about it." Unfortunately.

"Why?" His face changed expression to a sad one.

"There's a whole story behind this, one you should never know about, or Uruha would never forgive me." A story he would feel embarrassed about and had no idea what he has actually done. A thing so cruel...

"Uruha said he's not going to keep your lamp hostage anymore." As those words slipped past Ruki's lips my heart ached. Of course.

The same old excuse. "Of course, this is what I deserve." What I didn't ask for, though.

"Hey, I don't think Uruha is doing the right thing, I wish I had something like you and him. Maybe you could change his mind and--" I wouldn't let him finish that thought. It was too much for me.

"Some things can't be unsaid, and as much as I would want to tell him the words he might have wanted to hear, it's beyond impossible." Some people aren't meant to love.

"Just tell me why." Ruki kept on pushing.

"It's a natural order, I'm in no position to question his decision." I finally moved away from him. The judging eyes were too provocative.

"That's unfair." He stomped on the ground.

I could tell apart this sound. Uruha was on his way. "You should go, he's coming, it would be bad if he saw you with me right now."

Ruki wanted to take a step forward. "But."

"I know you want to help, but it's impossible, just go." I urged him.

Ruki didn't say anything.

"Please."

He finally nodded his head and quickly made his way out of here.

I inhaled deeply, preparing myself for what was about to come.

If we had another chance to save this, I wouldn't hesitate for a single second.

Uruha didn't waste time. Upon approaching me, he slapped me in the face.

"You've been lying to me all this time!" He shouted in the hallway. "How could you!"

I smiled to him the way I always did. "I never lied to you."

"All the sex, all the things you've told me... you used me." Uruha hugged his body in a protective manner.

I didn't dare to try to touch him. "I didn't do anything to hurt you."

"You did! You're doing it now!" Uruha pointed his finger at me in a very angry way.

"You're my best friend, I wouldn't-" I was stopped mid-sentence.

"No, you're not, not anymore." How much I wished for this to have come true.

"Of course I am, I will always be." I will be the best friend you always wanted to have.

" Shut up, just shut up! I don't want to see your face ever again! You can take the damn lamp back!" Uruha threw his hands in the air in an attempt to unleash all his anger.

One of the many things I have no control over in my life happened. A tear flew down my cheek, knowing that there was no mending this. This could be my breaking point.

"Nothing you say will change my mind-- Are you crying?" Uruha went from an angry voice to a disbelief.

"Till the very end, I will never cease to be your friend." I assured him with an honest voice.

"What are you talking about? This thing is over!" Uruha growled low in his throat before storming off.

I couldn't run after him, I couldn't do anything.

"There is so much that you don't know, and that breaks my heart so much." Oddly, tears couldn't stop flowing and I was wondering if my face was completeley flooded with them.

"Even as my heart has been shattered to pieces, the will to remain by his side remains." I whispered as many students passed by me with deep concern, upon seeing my tears. "The lingering feelings of my past still haunt me to this day. Had it not been that way, would this end differently?"

I sighed softly. "My lamp is in his hands along with my heart.. There is nothing that I could do, no matter how much I wished otherwise..."

"This imprisonment will never cease."

All that remains is awaiting my own downfall.

\-----------

**Kai's POV**

"Just look at this perfect being casually strolling down the hallway." I told Maya as Miyavi graced us with his precious presence.

"With numerous fans stalking him? Yeah, I see it." Maya nodded his head approvingly. "Everyone can see that."

"It looks like they're obsessed with stalking him, like they're being careful." I couldn't help but smirk while seeing this rather public view.

"How is that being careful?" Maya frowned.

"Because I'm around."

"Did you post that pic of you and Miyavi kissing, because I wouldn't be surprised if they went bonkers about it." He just shrugged.

"I didn't, though it was tempting." Very tempting, I have to add.

Miyavi noticed my presence, and proceeded to head my way, which actually made me super happy, but I was containing my feelings.

Oops, no I didn't, orbs of light left my body without me realizing it, along with heart bubbles.

Maya pulled out his whip, oh bisuits. "Hello, what can we do for you?" He asked with a wicked smile.

"Hi, you look gorgeous, as usual." Of course I had to greet him with a compliment.

The fans were awaiting Miyavi's response.

Miyavi completely ignored what I just said and got straight to the point. "Where's the short one?"

My eyebrow twitched as I kept on smiling. "With his soon to be boyfriend, obviously. They kissed last night so Ruki's on cloud nine now."

Maya poked Miyavi's chest. "It's a shame that I didn't take a picture of that kiss."

Miyavi glared at him.

"They've been kissing a lot lately, they're a precious couple."

Miyavi's eyes narrowed. "Do you think I'm gonna believe that?"

An ominous aura surrounded me as Miyavi took a step back. "Why would I lie?"

"I love it when you're a predator." Maya commented.

"If you want to tell me something, then say it, or is it a problem that your fanclub is here?" I suggested as Miyavi kept his cool, especially because his fans were here.

"Aren't you my fanclub as well?" He frowned.

"No." A straight answer.

Maya looked at me in complete shock. "You're not?"

"I don't want to be a part of a drama club anymore." I glanced over and had evil stares in return.

Miyavi looked behind at the other fans. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm free now so I can do anything I want, including this." I pulled unsuspecting Miyavi over for a kiss.

Everyone gasped.

Maya started laughing maniacally at everyone's shock and despair.

I turned to Aki and Masato. "Did you drop something? Good, karma's a bitch."

They gaped at me, completely speechless.

"Evil Kai is my favourite, did I tell you that?" Maya said, excitedly.

"You better not mean it, adorable Kai should be your favourite or else." I threatened my friend in a very casual way.

"Adorable Kai it is then."

"You need to stop doing as you please." Miyavi told me, while I heard bad words about me from the other fans.

"Oh? Then you shouldn't have stolen my first kiss back then." I approached him with a poker face. "None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for you. You know that."

"Am I witnessing a juicy secret being revealed?" Maya stroked his palms together as his eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"You didn't want to hear how I became his fan, so you wouldn't know." I stated.

"You totally seduced him into liking you. How shameless of you." Maya said out loud as all the other fans gasped.

"I didn't! Stop telling lies." Miyavi was backed into a corner with this information coming to light.

"Miyavi's adorable when he's in a tight spot." I chuckled amused.

Maya nodded his head. "Just too cute."

Miyavi couldn't bring himself to say anything more, as he pulled himself together and silently walked off with his fanclub following behind like loyal dogs.

"I think we upset him." Maya announced proudly with his arms crossed.

"Good." I said. "I want them to see his dark side for once."

"So they would lose interest?" Maya questioned.

"No." I shook my head. "So that he would feel free."

"That's deep."

\-------------

**Maya's POV**

Once the school ended, I immediately went to look for my boyfriend, who wasn't too hard to find.

My gut was telling me where exactly to look, and it kind of worked.

I went right over to Aiji, "Hi there, my mighty beast."

"When did I advance from wolf boy to a mighty beast?" He questioned my choice of words.

"You shouldn't get too much into it." I just brushed it off, like it didn't mean anything.

"I want to, though."

"Why?" I frowned. That one one thing he shouldn't be exactly concerned with, and yet he was.

"Because you have a curious mind." That was rather unnecessary of him to say.

"Is this your mumbo jumbo talking or is it you?" I wondered, as that was something I would expect from this person.

"I don't have mumbo jumbo thingy." Aiji sighed heavily.

"Is there anyone in your room right now?" I wrapped my hand around his arm, which actually startled him for some reason.

"No, why do you ask?" He really had no idea what I was scheming? He was the smart one.

"Splendid, let's go." I said, pulling him out of the school and towards Lamia.

Aiji slowed us down and moved his arm away. "What's with the hurry?"

"I promised you something, didn't I?" I was going to kiss him, but his face was telling me that he wasn't into it right now.

"Just like that?" Aiji looked like he had a hard time believing in that.

"Don't you want to dominate me?" I frowned.

Why wasn't he answering me? Wasn't that something he wanted to do for so long?

"I don't want you to be careful, loving or delicate. I want you to push me to my boundaries and do me good." I meant every word with that statement.

Aiji narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I'm a masohist." I said something that was known. "Why do you ask that?"

"Maya, what are you playing at?" The tone in his voice changed, and it sounded like he was angry.

"I'm not." I thought there was some sort of emotional connection between us, but there wasn't.

"You treat this as a game and do as you please, there are two people in a relationship and you treat it as if there's one." I didn't say anything as he continued. "You almost feel like you're emotionally detached and you can't exactly act on feelings."

I didn't like where that was going.

"Look, I'm not good at romance, if you haven't noticed. You imprinted on me, and made me feel things for you, take responobilty for your acts, then!"

"I'm extremely attracted to you, but if you're going to order me around like that, then there's nothing to go on for me." How come he played the role of the victim?

"I'm trying here." And he wasn't making it any easier for me.

"It doesn't look like it."

I really was losing my patience here. "I'm willing to give you my body right now and you say something like that to me? I'm offended." I huffed and turned the other way, as watching his face was making me angry.

"Shouldn't it come natural to us? At the right moment, at the right time?" I glanced back to see that his face expression changed, and the tone in his voice was more subtle.

"I'm not your everyday delicate teenage boy, I need more than a comfort, I need adrenaline, I need raw experience." I was literally giving him all I wanted on a silver platter.

"That's disturbing."

"You're disturbing." I turned on my heels and started walking off.

"Hey, can we just talk about this?" I think not, mister.

"No. You don't want to listen it seems, because all you hear is order this, order that, and then you get annoyed. If you don't like that, then you shouldn't have imprinted on me in the first place." I told him coldly as I stopped in my tracks, but didn't look back at him.

With everything that has been said, I started walking away again.

"Maya, wait."

"If you can't accept me as I am, you can be on your merry way to hell." No one angered me this way since forever, me, a person that enjoyed angering others.

"Maya." Aiji called out.

As I heard Aiji's footsteps trailing behind me, I spread my wings and flew up into the sky.

"An angel?"

\------------

**Uruha's POV**

It was so frustrating being alone with my own thoughts. Whenever I was this angry I could always talk to Aoi, which won't happen from now on, and I had to deal with it all by myself.

Why did he have to destroy everything!?

It all seemed so good, and then this happened and I lost my best friend... No, he wasn't my best friend, he just used me.

This is exactly what I was thinking, having to think about it hurt so much...

Agh, if I could remove my feelings... I couldn't exactly make wishes for anything from now on.

I fucked myself over too.

It was something I probably deserved, and saw it coming since the day I did that horrible thing and never fixed it.

Maybe he hated me deep inside and created this facade about being friends. Maybe it was all for show in the first place?

An angel flew right in front of me, and I realized that it was Maya of all people.

He looked upset.

That didn't sound right. He was never upset.

Maya turned my way and only then realized he wasn't alone.

"You're upset too, huh?" Was what he told me.

I was upset but sharing anything with this person was dangerous, wasn't it?

"What are you upset about?" I asked.

"Aiji didn't want to have sex with me and called me emotionally detached."

"Wow, our problems aren't so far off, as Aoi used me for sex, kind of." It felt actually good to say this out loud. "But you know, there is some truth behind the last part."

"Yeah?" His judging gaze didn't escape me. "Well, I wouldn't call Aoi using you for sex, if it was based on consent."

"Fuck you." He was so annoying! I take everything back.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Maya said with a smug smile.

"If it does, why are you smiling?" I questioned his judgement.

"Maybe I'm embracing the fact that I might be what Aiji says I am." Now that he mentioned that, I have never seen him enraged, or loud or react in anything than amused way. Or he just stood watching with a poker face.

I've never seen him with strong feelings showing on his face, he never cried, yelled, wasn't provoked. That was actually weird.

"Hmm, if he likes you, then he'll accept you for who you are." I just shrugged. "He basically diagnosed what's wrong with you."

"He wasn't close enough, actually."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I always found this one the most mysterious out of all three. "So there's more. Big deal. If love has no boundaries, then it shouldn't matter."

"Did you have something you really wanted, even craved for, but it was the only thing you were not able to have?" Maya was taking it way too deep.

"Umm, I guess." That was one side I didn't anticipate he had.

"Good. Then let's end this conversation at that."

"I sure do hope that one day this will click and I'll understand what you meant by that." But the conversation was finished, right?

"Now that I noticed, we're by Lucifer." Maya turned towards the house where steamy lions roamed the grounds.

My eyes gazed upon the familiar people I have seen.

There was Reita and Ruki's brother passionately discussing something.

At one point I saw Tora reach for the heavy dumbbells and lifted them, then Reita took them off his hands and lifted them as if they weighted nothing.

Then they went for the heavy stuff.

The big weights. Tora went first, and with a bit of a strain lifted the thick weights above his head then put that down.

Reita reached for the long bar and picked it up like a champ, making it look like it was weightless.

What was happening there?

Then they went for even more heavier weights.

I already could see Ruki running in that direction to probably stop them.

He was saying something to his stubborn brother who still attempted to pick the weights up, and had a terrible time at it. In the end he couldn't push it above his head and let them fall to the ground.

Then Reita came over and picked that up with one hand.

Ruki looked like he was explaining something to his brother, who paled upon some realization. We could see Reita laughing.

"It angers me so much." I said, seeing complete lack of interest coming from Reita.

"Tell me about it."

"Ruki tries so hard to hide his crush on Reita and he even kissed the guy, and nothing happened." It was infuriating, and annoying to watch his futile attempts.

"It's kind of sad how much he's trying and Reita still can't see his efforts." I think at this point both of us saw the same thing at the very same time.

"Look at that." I pointed out the moment I saw the little weasel, as Ruki called him go for Lucifer.

Yomi walked over there in a straight line, and seeing another obstacle for this love to come true was worsening my mood.

"Want to improve your mood?" Maya suggested as I glanced at the fucker smiling like a boss.

"Always."

We headed towards Yomi, who had no idea we were even coming his way.

We managed to quickly get in his way. "Aren't you the small prince from the Halloween party?" Maya asked, making him confused to see him.

"I think I saw you with Ruki." So he had no idea that Maya and him were neighbours?

"Did you see me too?" I waved in front of the guy's face.

"I don't remember." Yomi was not sure what we were up to. Good. "Is there anything you want from me?"

We were stalling him.

"There sure is." Maya said in a weird, welcoming way. "Why are you heading to Lucifer?"

"I just wanted to go over to say hi to a friend."

"You came all the way from Berserker to say hi to the person who's in Lucifer?" I questioned his motives. "Isn't it a tad bit more away than the usual distance to say hi to a friend who's nearby?"

"That's some weird logic you have here." Maya commented.

"I was walking by, and saw him, so I decided to say hi." Did we hit a nerve, because he sounded annoyed.

"Or did you notice that Ruki was by Reita's side that you wanted to interfere?" I crossed my arms and judged him openly with my eyes.

"Reita's my friend." We have a tough nut to crack with this one. "If you'll excuse me, I want to pass you to get to my friend."

Maya pulled out his whip as Yomi took a step back. "What are you doing!?"

"Look, this guy right here, who is your neighbour is a sadist. I'm surprised you haven't heard weird stuff coming from your neighbour's room." As those words escaped my mouth, Yomi realized in what deep shit he was in right now.

"I won't be threatened." He took a few steps back and ran right by us.

"Do you think we stalled for long enough?" I asked as we turned around.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure we did."

"We should be like secret love agents or something." Maya suggested, very proud of our accomplishment.

"It does sound reasonable." I agreed with him, that was a first.

"I beat my record!" Some steamy lion exclaimed this. "All this work paid off."

"You're saying that just because you're a good candidate for Halcyon Clan." Some other steamy lion responded.

"I have it a tad better, sure. But I worked hard to reach this level."

We listened to the conversation, and couldn't exactly leave it alone at this.

We looked at each other.

"I don't know much about that clan, to be honest. When they disappeared, I was 5 years old, so until they reappeared, I didn't really know they were a big deal." Maya told me, and I wasn't so surprised that he didn't know much.

"All that I know is what Aoi told me." I paused as I remembered why I was being upset today. "They're a highly efficient clan with a lot of territory. They oppose the pureblood royal line and sabotage their military whenever they are up to something against mixedbloods."

"It's like they're our allies against the purebloods." Maya nodded his head.

"Isn't it funny that our parents are basically purebloods and we're hating on other purebloods who treat us like shit?" Because that is the biggest irony there is.

"Isn't it a pureblood who leads the mixedbloods into rebellion against his own people?" Maya had a good point here.

"Is he really a pureblood, though?"

"God of calamity, there's only one out there."

"Maybe he has seen the injustice and is taking revenge for us?" That could be one of many possibilities.

"Mixedbloods used to be slaves as well as they were used for experiments way way back in the past when the first ones appeared. There was mass histeria, I heard." The beginning of mixedbloods was truly horrendous.

"We were considered an anomaly, so I'm not surprised that their pitch perfect world became defected, as they called it." I huffed at that. "The royal line had it out for us since the beginning. Now they were just finding ways to sabotage us in hiding."

"Do you think they have an army?" Maya asked.

"The Halcyon Clan?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Possibly. They have the most skillled and talented mixedbloods in their ranks. Steamy lions are in love with that clan, so I'm sure a lot of graduates joined them." I had no idea what was happening with that clan during their public absence, but they still had their members, despite the ten years of complete silence.

"I heard some people might be recommended by the existing members and are taken into evaluation before being made official members." Maya told me. "My dad mentioned that."

"Well, I heard the recommendations from their lead officers are taken in on the spot." Did that mean that if there was a possibility of their officers being corrupted and they would recommend horrible people, would they really just admit them into their clan?

"Really? They must have incredible trust in them, then."

"If they hadn't, they wouldn't be the lead officers." That much was true.

"Complete trust seems nice. They must have deep respect for the leader." Maya showed me his face that was deep in thought. It felt like it was impossible to see him this way, but now that I did, I was surprised.

"If they couldn't respect their leader, then there would be something wrong with that, unlike certain person I know." I huffed.

"Maybe there was a reason behind his actions?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, to screw me." I rolled my eyes.

Maya gazed at me with judging eyes. "Didn't you say you hold his lamp hostage?" I totally did.

"I, uh, stole his lamp when I was a kid, so he was forced to make all of my wishes come true." I couldn't believe I shared this fact with a sadist of all people.

"Isn't that illegal?" I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"I was a kid, I wasn't thinking of the consequences of my actions. I was a very proud and a rebellious kid who treated Aoi as my subject in the process." I wasn't proud of this now.

"Hm, interesting."

"I admit that from that point onwards I have stolen his freedom and never returned it." Which was a foolish thing of me to admit, but what was said was said and there was nothing else to be done with it.

"That's really messed up, even for me." There it is, I knew something along those lines would come my way.

"I know, I wanted to give the lamp back, but Aoi never let me return it. Even now he told me to keep it." I didn't know what he was thinking. I wanted to give him back his freedom, and he didn't want it.

"Maybe he doesn't think of this as imprisonment, but an excuse to hang out with you?"

"As if." I looked away. "Aoi must really hate me."

"It really doesn't look like it."

"You don't understand, I have done more than I should have." I bit on my lips as the memories from my past came flooding.

"What could you possibly have done more?" Maya asked.

"I...have used a wish to make him my friend."

Maya's eyes went wide at my statement. "You did what?"

"We didn't have a good childhood, and things escalated and here we are." That didn't sound like anything more than an excuse. I was a brat that ruined Aoi's life.

"So, my opinion about you changed drastically." Maya informed me. "But, despite all that, I'm in no position to judge you. You did what you did, and you regret it."

"Figures." I sighed heavily.

"You seem like the type of person to get what you want, as if you're a snoby prince."

"I totally deserve that and so much more." I really did deserve that, didn't I?

"But, at the end of the day, you're still my friend."

"That's the nicest thing you have ever said to me." I didn't know whether to feel disturbed or thankful.

\------------

**Ruki's POV**

I couldn't believe they were having a contest about who's stronger!

I had to tell my brother that it was the worst idea, but he didn't listen until the moment I told him that Reita was half amazon.

Reita on the other hand was having a lot of fun while playing around with my brother.

Everything was perfectly fine until the moment when Yomi showed up unannounced and had to comment on everything.

He even mentioned being slowed down by someone so he didn't get there fast. Whoever it was, you have my gratitude, I swear.

As I was just strolling down the path, leading to nowhere, I saw many couples walking by while holding hands, which had a terrible effect on my lonely heart.

I really wished from the bottom of my heart to make Reita fall in love with me, but at this point it wasn't happening.

I've been falling in love with him over and over again, and he was just amused by most if not all attempts at gaining his attention towards myself, and while it worked out, it didn't serve its purpose.

How long would I sulk about something I didn't have?

I never really confessed my love to him, but wasn't it obvious that I was in love with him?

I was blushing next to him, I was being shy, feisty, but most of all, I was always looking at him.

We kissed.

How could we not be together by now?

I demand answers!

If I were to confess my own feelings to Reita, no matter the outcome, what would my brothers say?

Hiro didn't even know about Reita at all, he probably also thinks that I have one time crushes, which ended for me some time ago.

How could I confess to my brothers that I was in love with a steamy lion of all people?

Hiro would never approve of this.

Tora would flip a table.

Even if things would work out, my brothers would stand in the way of this relationship.

Like earth's Romeo and Juliet, should I fight for this love despite the odds?

Their ending was tragic, though.

I've had my share of tragedies for a lifetime now.

Reita told me he would be patrolling nearby the forest in the west. Should I head over there and take matters into my own hands and confess?

I love him.

Wasn't that a good enough answer?

I really love him and trust him and respect him.

I should've probably talked about it with my friends, but at this point, could it wait?

No.

I wanted it to happen.

I'm going to confess my feelings to Reita.

Without a second thought, I quickly made my way towards where Reita was supposed to be.

There was nothing standing in my way now that I made my decision, no matter the outcome, I did my best and I didn't run away from my own feelings.

Ah, this campus was truly enormous.

Little by little, even without feeling awfully angry my body could created flames.

If I could release my flaming wings, I would've gotten there fast, but having so much emotions at one time, it wasn't too much of a good idea to do that.

Walking it is.

Soon, I reached the edge of the forest, but I didn't yet see Reita around. He would probably come by soon then.

I looked around to realize how silent it was.

Saga's warning came to mind, to stay away from the forest, but there were students nearby who I could see from my spot.

I was at the campus, which was swarmed with many students everywhere.

What could possibly go wrong?

As this same thought occured, I heard heavy rustling and something heavy hit the ground behind me.

I immediately turned around to see a student laying on the ground, motionless.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

The person who was on the ground was...Yomi?

"Yomi?" I pushed his shoulder, but there was no reaction whatsoever. "C'mon."

He was breathing in a funny way, which wasn't actually funny. He was wheezing.

"Yomi!" I shouted, but even that turned futile as he seemed to be too deep into this that his body failed to realize that there were any sounds surrounding him.

Oh no, oh no.

Fear crept into my mind as I realized something terrible.

"What happened to you?"

I realized there was something wrong with his arm, as the cloth covering his arm was creating smoke.

I crouched down to have a look at the arm to examined it.

I pulled Yomi's sleeve up revealing terrible black burnt marks. It was a third-degree burn.

His skin was so dark and full of blisters...it looked terrible. I was having a hard time just looking at it. I couldn't help myself and touched the burnt skin, which was disgusting in touch.

The weirdest thing may have possibly been the fact that his skin was smoking. There was literal smoke coming from his freshly burnt skin, as if it was about to ignite.

It almost looked like someone attacked him whose powers could burn flesh in a dark, rotten color.

"Ruki...what have you done?" A terrible shiver ran down my spine as I looked up to see Reita with a horrified look on his face.

That was when I realized what he meant by that.

"No...it wasn't me...listen--"


	24. Decrepit Love

**Ruki's POV**  
  
Reita quickly picked Yomi up and glared at me. "Why would you do this, Ruki?" I was speechless and hurt to think he could accuse me of such an atrocious act I have not committed in the least.  
  
"I'm telling you, it wasn't me! He fell off a tree like that!" I growled right back at him.  
  
"He's been burnt!" The look in his eyes was breaking my heart. It was sheer disbelief and anger.  
  
"So what!? Does that mean I would do that?!" I couldn't believe it. "It could've been anyone!"  
  
"His burnt is black." Reita told me, this time with his voice calmed. He then walked away with Yomi in his arms.  
  
"I thought you trust me!"  
  
Reita stopped in his tracks for a moment to glance right back at me, with nothing but disappointment shown in his eyes before storming off.  
  
I fell to my knees, devastated.  
  
"He didn't believe me." There was a lump in my throat, and my heart hurt.  
  
Was it the heartbreak or was it real pain? I couldn't figure it out.  
  
I gave him everything, and in return I got this... I should've known better, I should've listened when they warned me, I should've.  
  
I bent down, pressing my hands to the ground. "It hurts. It hurts so much."  
  
"How could he do this to me?" I gasped. "How could he..."  
  
Was I a convenience he could use, or was I just used to amuse him? Did he ever believe in me at all?  
  
I didn't hurt Yomi, I couldn't have...  
  
Everyone will think now that I did that, and it wasn't me. What should I do?  
  
It had to be someone who has black fire like me.  
  
Yomi knows it wasn't me.  
  
I shook my head and pulled myself together. There was no time for feeling sorry for myself.  
  
I stood up and took a deep breath. Calm down, heart, I've got this.  
  
"Get out! I know you're still out there. Whoever you are, you'll regret this." I hissed at the forest. The culprit couldn't have been away for long, as those wounds looked fresh.  
  
If I got angry now and somehow unleashed my powers I would prove that I was guilty, which wasn't even true.  
  
The tree from which Yomi fell...  
  
I jumped onto the bark and bounced higher into a thick branch.  
  
What was this awful smell? Was it from the burnt flesh or...  
  
Whoever did this, was that person a student or a pureblood?  
  
Another person with flames like mine was god of hellish flames.  
  
Was he the culprit behind this or did his kid do that, or a completely different person? I was at a loss here.  
  
I had to see if Yomi was awake, he was my only way to prove that I was innocent.  
  
He'd know who attacked him. He had to.  
  
I headed for Lucifer where I knew I'd find only trouble, as Reita actually thought that I would attack another person because I was jealous of him or something.  
  
Would Reita even tell on me? He took Yomi really quickly and rushed towards Lucifer to get some help to heal him.  
  
He didn't really think this through as the real culprit hangs out around here.  
  
I felt eyes on me. Whoever that was, they were watching me cautiously.  
  
In the distance I could see people gathered in one place.  
  
My anxiety was at its highest level. I was about to be treated badly for what I haven't done.  
  
There have been a few healers in one place and there was Reita standing a bit away to not disturb them.  
  
He noticed me and immediately made an approach.  
  
"Is he okay?" I asked before Reita got the chance to say anything to me.  
  
To my surprise he didn't answer.  
  
"You do realize that it wasn't me who did that, right?" Again I was met with silence. "Silent treatment, huh? I never thought you'd be so immature."  
  
My heart hurt in the worst meaning of that word.  
  
"Why would you attack him?" There it is.  
  
"I just said that it wasn't me." Keep it cool, Ruki, he didn't have to know your knees were shaking. "How could you even say that?"  
  
"His arm was burnt black." What a stupid argument. "We both know who has uncontrollable black flames."  
  
That struck a nerve.  
  
"How dare you say that to me out of all people." I growled low in my throat as my body was enveloped in black flames.  
  
Everyone's gazes turned my way. Whispers started.  
  
"I'm not going to admit to something I didn't do. And would never do."  
  
"What the hell is going on here." Tora appeared out of nowhere, looked to the side to see Yomi unconscious with a nasty wound. "Oh, I get it. You think my brother did it, didn't you?"  
  
Tora was furious. I could tell.  
  
Whenever he was super angry winds surrounded his body. That was his defect.  
  
They were dangerously strong and able to cut into things.  
  
"I found him with the boy." Reita didn't dare break eye contact as my brother grabbed onto his collar and pulled him over.  
  
"I know my brother better than you ever will and that wound was not caused by him." Tora hissed at him.  
  
I was so angry that my flames grew in power.  
  
How could Reita say I did it. I trusted him to believe me...  
  
"What's going on here?" Satoshi had to come and intervene. "You two, stop it."  
  
Tora harshly pushed Reita away, while both were glaring at each other.  
  
"I warned you not to overstep your boundaries and you did." While my brother's  winds died down, he was ready to attack. "Stay the fuck away from my brother."  
  
"Stop. Someone tell me what happened to that boy over there." Satoshi asked firmly.  
  
"Don't you fucking dare." Tora threatened Reita.  
  
My heart was hurting more and more.  
  
Satoshi looked at me then back at Yomi. "Do you know what happened?"  
  
"He fell off a tree. His arm was like that already." I told him, not expecting him to believe me.  
  
"A tree by the forest?" Satoshi  asked as I nodded. "Why were you by the forest?"  
  
"I, um, wanted to see someone." I was so anxious. "I found Yomi instead of the person I was looking for."  
  
My flames died down a bit but were still raging.  
  
"It wasn't my brother." Tora stated firmly.  
  
As Satoshi wanted to touch me, an earth wall loomed in front of me.  
  
"I don't think so." I noticed Hiro come right over here. "No dirty hands will touch him."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tora asked what I also wanted to know.  
  
"I saw a commotion and didn't like it." Hiro sighed softly. "I always knew I'd have to cross into Lucifer's territory over stupid drama. And here we are."  
  
I didn't know what to say, I just stood there silently.  
  
"I don't know who you are but what is your relation to this case?" Satoshi questioned my brother with his arms crossed.  
  
Hiro returned the earth wall into the ground, he then placed his hand in my face. "This is my relation." He sounded offended. "He's my brother. If you think that the... likes of you can do as you please, you are very wrong."  
  
"Brother?" Reita said, surprised.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out what happened to the other boy and your presence is not helping."  Satoshi was irritated with my older brother.  
  
"Let me ask you, do you think this innocent little thing could hurt a fly?" Hiro pinched my cheeks.  
  
"Ow, it hurts." I blurted out.  
  
"That's not up to me to say." Satoshi sighed heavily.  
  
"He's suffering from anxiety, not behaviour issues, idiot." Did Hiro just call Satoshi an idiot!?  
  
"Hey!" I shouted in protest as my hair ignited in tall flames.  
  
Hiro put his hand right on top of my flaming head, making my heart ache even more.  
  
Tora pulled Hiro's hand away. "What the hell, Hiro?!"  
  
"See? No burnt skin." He showed his untouched hand. "My brother couldn't have done any harm as his flames stopped hurting a long time ago."  
  
Hiro smiled. "Besides, his flames never left black burnt marks."  
  
"Hiro!" Tora exclaimed as the other finally turned my way.  
  
Hiro's eyes widened and he pulled me over for a hug. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Well, there you have it. Ruki couldn't have done it because he's unable to hurt anyone." Tora stood in front of me.  
  
Reita didn't say anything.  
  
"That's reasonable." Satoshi scratched the back of his neck. "It wouldn't match up for him to be the culprit, anyway."  
  
In the distance I could see a student with a fan waving it at his own face, despite it being cold. He was staring at me.  
  
"Hey, you okay, buddy?" Hiro asked with a gentle tone. "I'm sorry, I went overboard."  
  
"I know that steamy lions raise your blood pressure. I'm okay." I assured him with a smile.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Satoshi frowned. "I get that you might not like us, but in this case I don't choose the culprit randomly as the situation for that is convenient. You showed me proof and I accept that he is not involved with that boy getting hurt."  
  
Hiro wanted to say something but Tora wouldn't let him as he raised his hand in a gesture to stop. "Don't try to be reasonable, he knows, but his feelings won't change."  
  
I glanced over at Reita who showed his irritation.  
  
"I'm sure that the person who did this is still near." At those words, Satoshi pulled his walkie talkie to his mouth.  
  
"I need a team searching sector 5, asap."  
  
"Shouldn't you have done that the moment that child was brought in?" Hiro questioned Satoshi's delayed actions. "We're leaving. This place is giving me a headache."  
  
"Not only you." I said out loud while staring directly at Reita.  
  
I left with Hiro, while Tora stayed behind to talk things out with Satoshi, while Reita... he walked off.  
  
"Ahh, those barbarians are bad for my health." My brother pulled out something from his pocket, poured it on his hands and put it right back in his pocket.  
  
He massaged the cream into his hands. "Just being in that place makes my allergies act up."  
  
"You don't have any allergies." I frowned.  
  
"You know what I mean." Hiro pulled me over to walk right next to him. "How dare they accuse you of something so horrid."  
  
I swallowed hard as I stared ahead. "Are they so far off from the truth?"  
  
"No. I won't let you do this to yourself." Hiro stopped in his tracks and turned to me. "It was an accident."  
  
"But I--"  
  
"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, TAKA." He told me with firm voice. "I hate it how I'm a reminder of that trauma of yours."  
  
"Isn't that your trauma as well?"  
  
Hiro placed his hand on top of my heart. "Do I look unhappy to you?"  
  
"You look mean." I said, softly.  
  
"Good enough." We both laughed at that. "The past is in the past, let's live our present the best we can, away from barbarians like them."  
  
"I still have nightmares."  
  
"I know." My brother embraced me really tightly. "It's going to be okay. I'm here now."  
  
"I'm so sorry." I clutched to my brother for dear life.  
  
"Don't ever apologize, okay?" He scolded me. "There's nothing to forgive."  
  
We moved and Hiro gently grabbed onto my chin. "Besides, no one noticed so far."  
  
"Hiro, you promised to show me your best poses." A person with a fan appeared in front of us. The same one from before. He was aiming it at my brother. "Am I ruining a special moment?"  
  
I've never seen him before today. He was wearing our uniform, but his appearance didn't ring a bell.  
  
He started waving the fan in front of his face.  
  
"Ryoga, of course, I almost forgot." Hiro said, smiling.  
  
"You totally forgot." Ryoga just shrugged like he didn't mind. "Hello to you, by the way, you're honoured to meet me, a fellow first year from the majestic smexy phonixes. I'm Ryoga."  
  
"Ruki." I introduced myself.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's a narcissist." A what? Are you kidding me?  
  
"Someone as beautiful as me can only love me, right?" He flipped his dark hair, which wasn't below his shoulders, still it looked magnificent. "I outshine the sun today."  
  
"Is he for real?" I looked at my amused brother.  
  
"Pretty much so."  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" Was that directed to me? I think it was.  
  
"Well, I guess." Why was I being asked this question?  
  
"Good answer." He swung his fan at me. "You better be careful of what you say to me. I know when someone lies."  
  
"He really does." Hiro told me. "Now, my precious little brother, I have to leave you, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hiro pulled me for a hug. "If you ever need me, call. I'll always be there for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I need manicure." Ryoga was too busy looking at his nails to notice an inappropriate comment. "We going?"  
  
"Sure. See you later."  
  
\-------------------  
  
 **Kai's POV**  
  
"Kai, I heard something happened and they accused your friend of committing a crime." I was surprised to see Mizuki run right over to me. "Some student got burnt, badly."  
  
"What did you just say!?" I pressed my palm to my mouth. "It couldn't be Ruki! I don't believe it! Who got burnt!?"  
  
"Some boy named Yomi, I heard. He's from your house, isn't he?" A puff of smoke erupted from my head.  
  
"Did he say it was Ruki who did this?" I demanded to know.  
  
"I don't even know if he's still conscious." Mizuki shook his head. "Look, all I heard is that Ruki was found with Yomi like that. So, go. You need to see your friend."  
  
"That's unusually nice of you." I smiled.  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Thanks!" I ran towards Lucifer like my life depended on it.  
  
My body created sparkly dust that trailed right behind me. "Locati."  
  
Thanks to that spell I was able to know Ruki's location, who really wasn't that far off from Lucifer.  
  
At the same time I texted Uruha and Maya about the whole situation, hoping they would be as supportive as me, number one best friend. It was a fairly acquired status.  
  
I was scared out of my mind, because I knew how Ruki stressed over the smallest things, so I ran super fast.  
  
I even ignored Miyavi who was with his fanclub hanging out at the bench.  
  
"Rukiiiii, please be fine." I prayed, and soon had him in my vision.  
  
He was just helplessly standing in one place, looking completely lost.  
  
"Ruki!" I shouted, and he turned around towards me.  
  
I tackled him to the ground. "I'm here, friend!"  
  
"Ow, that kinda hurt, Kai." Ruki glared at me, just like he usually would. "Why would you tackle a small person?"  
  
"...because I respect you." I quickly got off of him, and helped Ruki get back on his feet. "I heard what happened. How dare they spread false rumours!"  
  
"You believe me?" The look in his eyes showed me that he was shocked to hear that.  
  
"Of course I do." I pulled him for a hug. "What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?"  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"Ruki?" I was so worried. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"BAM." Maya shouted as he fell from the sky. "I'm late, but I'm here."  
  
"You piece of shit shouldn't kidnap me. I was scared for my life, you can't fly well in the air." Uruha was with him. That was unexpected. "I thought I was going to die."  
  
"I flew super fast because we had an emergency, duh." Was what Maya said. "So what happened?"  
  
"I was by the forest when Yomi fell from a tree." Ruki told us and his fingers landed at his mouth, biting into his nails. "He was hurt, and wheezing. He had third degree burns and his skin was rotten and black."  
  
"I see why they'd accuse you of such a deed. It was quite a coincidence." Uruha nodded his head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ruki asked him.  
  
Uruha opened his mouth, looked away and laughed. "Of course I am. I'm good."  
  
"So, they think you did it, huh?" Maya said.  
  
"Actually, my brothers cleared my name, so I guess I'm off the hook right now." Wait, did he said that in plural?  
  
"What brothers?" Maya asked. "There was one around."  
  
"Ah, I met the other brother, he was the pretty one." Uruha told us.  
  
"Did that mean..." I started.  
  
"That Ruki's other brother was a smexy phoenix?" Maya finished as we locked eyes and gaped at each other. "Seriously?"  
  
"His older brother is so cool, though." Uruha was weirdly very positive about that guy. How come.  
  
"Unlike your brother." Ruki said as we gaped.  
  
Wait. Uruha had a brother?  
  
"Why are we hearing about Uruha's brother?" Maya frowned.  
  
"He's in the same house as my brother. He has a nasty attitude." Ruki sighed softly as he remembered him. "Worse than Uruha's, to be honest."  
  
"There's someone worse than Uruha?" Maya gasped and was immediately hit in the arm by the same person he mentioned. "What? I'm as surprised as you are."  
  
"He's my brother, you dick."  
  
"Does he look the same as you?" I wondered.  
  
"We're not twins." Uruha denied it then. "We have different mothers, so I guess there is very little if any at all resemblance."  
  
"Then you're like me." Maya stated, proudly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My brother and I share the same father only. He's a pureblood while I'm a mixedblood." I did remember when Maya told us about it, I was surprised.  
  
"Oh, I had no idea."  
  
"Anyway, let's return to the main topic." Ruki must've felt really bad with it, and I wanted to assure him that we were on his side. "Ruki, it's going to be okay."  
  
"I just hope they'll find the real culprit." He said with a smile that wasn't reaching his eyes.  
  
"Ruki, why where you even there?" Maya asked all of a sudden.  
  
"I, umm, wanted to confess my feelings to Reita." I never heard any of this! "I heard he would be there..."  
  
"Oh." Was Maya's only response.  
  
"I'm going to be okay, I just need some time alone."  
  
"Wait, was Reita there in the end?" Uruha asked as Ruki's eyes went wide. "He was, wasn't he? Didn't he defend you or something?"  
  
"He thought I did it." Ruki quickly started to walk away. "I want to be alone right now."  
  
No one moved, no one even thought about going after him. Ruki really needed some time to heal.  
  
"So basically Reita broke his tiny little heart." Maya said something none of us wanted to say out loud. "I've heard a bunch of messed up things today, and this day keeps on getting more interesting."  
  
Uruha glared at him.  
  
"How could Reita treat him this way?" I couldn't believe he just assumed Ruki did it. "Could it really be that Reita never felt anything towards Ruki after all?"  
  
"Truth sucks, huh?" Uruha combed his hair with his fingers. "Let's leave him be, he'll be fine."  
  
"You going back?" Maya asked the other.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a terrible day so far." Without so much as another word, Uruha left us.  
  
"I have somewhere to be, so I'm gonna go as well."  
  
"Okay." Everyone was leaving me. "Go."  
  
I was so angry and I didn't know how to approach my feelings. I was raging inside and as if to copy Ruki, ominous flames surrounded my body.  
  
Things aren't going well for any of us.  
  
\-------------------  
  
 **Uruha's POV**  
  
 _"Kouyou, listen to me."  
  
"No, I don't want you to leave, mommy, please, please don't go, I promise I will be good." I wept and hugged my precious mother.  
  
"I know it's going to be hard for you from now on, but please promise me something, okay?"  
  
"No, please, don't go. I want you to stay. Can't you stay?" I asked with desperation. "Is daddy being mean to you, I'll tell him to stop, so don't go."  
  
"I don't have time to explain, you'll understand as you grow, Kouyou, my precious child." She hugged me so tightly, I couldn't breathe properly. "I love you so much, but you have to listen to me."  
  
"O-Okay." I wiped my nose with my sleeve.  
  
"No matter what, no matter the cost, you have to find an ally to help you survive here. Okay? Please, promise me." She moved back and gently pushed my bangs off my forehead. "Promise me, Kouyou."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"That's a good boy. I have to leave now, but we'll meet again, I promise you." She hugged me one last time before leaving me in hurry.  
  
That was the day that broke me completely._  
  
"I have broken the only promise I made to her." The guilt from what I have done to Aoi was too strong.  
  
Even after everything we've been through, Aoi was always by my side, unchanging, stubborn and reliable. Not once have he refused to do anything I asked of him.  
  
He was the perfect ally...  
  
What broke me the most was that he said that we were friends till the very end.  
  
Even after I confessed my love to him a few years back, nothing changed. It never would change, would it?'  
  
He would always see me as his best friend...  
  
 _"Yuu, you have to close your eyes and listen to me, okay." I was nervous and blushing like crazy.  
  
I was ready and prepared to confess all of my feelings to the only person I had on my side.  
  
"Yuu, I'm in love with you." I finally said out loud. "I've loved you for awhile now, and I want you to know that no matter what you say, I want us to be on the good side."  
  
Yuu opened his eyes, his eyes were watery and for that one split second I thought that he felt the same that I did.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
"Thank you for telling me this." While Yuu gazed into my eyes in a very loving and gentle way as he always did, he was crying. "I--I--..." He bit on his lip and closed his eyes. "I will cherish your feelings, and hope we will be able to stay good friends."  
  
That was the second most terrible day in my entire life._  
  
Being rejected by the person that I loved.  
  
As time passed by, our chemistry has grown, but Aoi's feelings remained unchangeable.  
  
I still can't remember very well our first night together. Aoi encouraged me to try out being intimate, let bodily pleasures lessen the pressure and stress.  
  
I was uncertain, but then he said, best friends can do it too.  
  
He was right, about everything.  
  
But having my friends said this out loud, it scared me, it hurt me in some twisted way.  
  
I didn't think I was used, but I used him instead to have him satisfy all of my needs. Having realized that I messed up, and even blamed him in the end as an excuse to set him free, was I the fool, or was he one for following me until now?  
  
This precious lamp of his that he was protecting with his life was in my hands. "Why can't I rid myself of it?"  
  
Aoi knows, he always knew this would come, and I feel like such an awful person for hurting him again and again.  
  
The place I've been raised in has made me a truly terrible person to the point where I have taken away someone's freedom for my personal gain.  
  
I never met her again. She disappeared, nowhere to be found again...  
  
All because of him...  
  
 _"Child, you have to stay away from the genies living near the forest. They're hostile towards our kind." My father told me, to warn me from what they could've done to me.  
  
"When will mom come back?" I asked for the hundreth time.  
  
The look on his face showed me how annoyed he was. "She's not coming back."  
  
"But she promised me." I stomped my foot on the ground in protest.  
  
"She lied to you." He told me in a mocking tone. "She's below us, the privileged."  
  
"That's not what you said the first time." I was angry, because my mom was forcefully taken from me. "You called us peasants."  
  
"You're not a peasant, child, you're so much more than you can imagine." My father wanted to place his heart on top of my head, but I moved away. "Ever since mother nature started favouring you, you became important."  
  
"You never called me by my name." I hated him since the beginning. "I wanted to stay with mom."  
  
"You'll get used to here and your family is here." In the distance I saw my older half brothers and sisters watching me with jealousy and hatred. "I assure you, you'll be happy."  
  
I stayed silent, because I didn't believe a word he said.  
  
"You will forget that mother of yours." He had no idea how wrong he was about that._  
  
I fought him with everything I had in me for years.  
  
From a sweet and innocent child I grew into a bitter and cold teenager.  
  
"I'm back. You look deep in thought." My roommate sat next to me on my bed. "It's more of a jungle here now."  
  
I looked around to see vines, leaves and flowers spread all around my part of the room.  
  
"She doesn't like it when I'm alone with my thoughts, I guess." A vine spread towards my face. I gently pat it.  
  
"You know, we don't mind that big branch sticking in our room from the outside, but don't let the whole tree get inside. It'll get cramped."  
  
"I know what she's doing and I won't let her." I narrowed my eyes at the branch.  
  
"The trees are dancing again." Iv went to the window and watched the trees swaying gently with the wind and the branches moved along in perfect harmony.  
  
"Your best friend hasn't come over today, is everything alright between you two?" Iv asked with concern.  
  
"I told him off." I looked away, feeling uncomfortable with his question.  
  
"What in the world could've been the reason you two fell apart?" He turned around and leaned his elbows against the window sill behind him. "He's everything you're not. You complete each other in every way possible and  you just told him off? This sounds fishy."  
  
"It's none of your business." I huffed at my roommate. "Besides we weren't perfect for each other."  
  
"Aoi always, let me emphasize that ALWAYS comes over with something you're craving to eat and you always get surprised about how does he get it right every time."  
  
"That doesn--" He wouldn't let me finish.  
  
"Aoi's always there for you whenever you need him. He sometimes bribed us with sweets from the baking club to let you two hang around alone in the room."  
  
"He did what?" I had no idea.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, he looks at you as if you were the sun. I wish someone looked that same way at me too." He sighed heavily. "You don't really appreciate what you have, do you?"  
  
"If you're saying that I'm taking Aoi for granted, then you're totally right." I stood up and the moment I wanted to move the tree branch stretched forward and got in my way.  
  
"Someone is not okay with that." Iv smiled widely. "I think she wants you two to make up."  
  
"Hah, as if it was possible to understand his reasoning for anything."  
  
"His reasoning?" Iv questioned.  
  
"Nevermind." I got up and headed to the door. "I'm gonna go and enjoy the day instead of feeling sorry for myself."  
  
"You do you, my friend."  
  
I went out and headed down the porch, that was where I saw Takeru for some reason. What was he doing at Banshee?  
  
"There you are, you haven't been picking up your phone."  
  
"I left it in my room, it would be disturbing me." I really couldn't handle Aoi, if he dared to call me or text me. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me." Takeru was distracted as his thoughts seemed to be somewhere else.  
  
"With what?" I asked.  
  
"Remember that hot guy from the event, I meant the one who carried Ruki when it was all done and over with?" Was he talking about that steamy lion whose face I couldn't remember even if he described it to me?  
  
"Sure." Just nod and listen.  
  
"I kinda like him, I guess."  
  
"I don't see why you come with this to me, out of all people. Especially me." It didn't make sense.  
  
"Why?" Takeru tilted his head to the side. "Did something happen?"  
  
"I had a fallout with my best friend and he's not my best friend anymore. It's a long story."  
  
"Okay, then. If you want your mind occupied, better help me out in getting Chiyu, 'cause as smart as I am, I've never dated before. All the people I crushed on didn't even see me, because I turned invisible when I was shy." Takeru grabbed both of my wrists. "So you have to help me."  
  
"Why didn't you go see Ruki instead, or your roommates?"  
  
"Ruki is having an existential crisis and my roommates are inexperienced in love." He hugged me without a warning. "Please, help. I like him, and I know that my chances are slim, but I want him to like me too."  
  
"I'm terrible at love, though. My confession was rejected, and I couldn't get up from that ever since." I wanted him to know what he was getting into when he asked for my help.  
  
"At least you confessed!" Takeru exclaimed. "He doesn't even notice me!"  
  
"Do you turn invisible whenever he's around?" I frowned.  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Then at least we know the reason why. Let's make him notice you at least."  
  
We went straight to Lucifer, which was swarmed with steamy lions, as always, everyone was super cautious, and I wasn't surprised about that. They let someone slip into our campus unnoticed who attacked a student.  
  
"Do you see him?" I asked, just to notice that Takeru disappeared on me. "Are you kidding me."  
  
"I can see him, alright."  
  
"But he can't see you." I waved in the air until I felt something warm. "Look, appear, or he won't notice you."  
  
"How does Ruki do it, always managing to talk so casually with his crush?" As Takeru appeared, he saw me looking away. "Uruha?"  
  
"I don't know if Reita is still Ruki's crush after what happened today."  
  
"Oh, I hope things work out for them somehow." Takeru was hopeful, at least. "So, how do I even approach him?"  
  
"Go over and say hi."  
  
"Ahh, no!" Takeru grabbed his head. "What excuse could I have to just go over there and say hi!?"  
  
"Ask if he knows if the kid who was injured today is okay and conscious." I proposed for him to use this excuse. "And then hopefully things will go well for you."  
  
"As much as I want to ask him that, I'm so nervous!" That was when I noticed his legs disappear but not the rest of his body.  
  
 "What the hell?"  
  
Takeru looked down and shook his head. His legs appeared again. "It happens when I'm nervous. What do I do!?"  
  
"Amuse him with your nervousness." I said.  
  
"I'm just gonna turn invisible." Takeru started walking in circles. "What if he finds me annoying? Or worse, not dateable!?"  
  
"You're annoying me already." I rolled my eyes. "Go get your man, or gods so help me, I will throw you at him."  
  
As if it was a command, thick vines grew from the ground as I gaped. They wrapped around Takeru. "What is going on!? Are you doing this!?"  
  
"Oh no." They started pulling him towards that guy.  
  
I stood there, watching as they grew in speed and threw him right at the guy who caught him with ease.  
  
"Smooth work right there." I high fived a vine that was left by my side. "You can really overdo things sometimes, though."  
  
They started talking and Takeru clutched to the guy, while being cautious of vines.  
  
I did my work, or rather mother nature did it for me.  
  
More vines sprung from the air and they formed into three letters. Aoi.  
  
"No." Even she was stubborn to make me go see him...  
  
\-------------------  
  
 **Maya's POV**  
  
"Hey, handsome, haven't seen you in awhile." I smiled upon seeing this person whom I can't exactly like at the moment.  
  
"Look at you, you have someone and you came back to me? Now that's a surprise." Shin jokingly tried to reach his hand towards me, I just laughed. "What brings you here?"  
  
"You see, I have my suspicions, and I think you have all the answers that I need."  
  
The look on Shin's face changed to a serious one as he looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to this conversation.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He was avoiding eye contact.  
  
"That man that appeared at our date, you remember him, don't you?" I pulled out my whipe and placed the end at my other hand. "You wouldn't want me to force things out of you, now would you?"  
  
"I do remember him." He was reluctant to cooperate, but that's fine, I had my methods to get what I want. "So what?"  
  
"I don't think that he was there by accident, and that's what you think too."  
  
"Are you playing detective here, because last time I heard, it's your new boyfriend who's smart, and I'm the steamy lion who's supposed to be engaged in this case, not you." He took in air before slowly exhaling.  
  
"What are you doing here, Maya."  
  
"You know, I don't like you anymore, but you were the last person with that guy, and I think he was involved with the people from the event at the forest." It was bugging me for a long time. I had no idea what was that man's deal with me, but it clicked.  
  
He wanted me, just like those people wanted Ruki.  
  
"There's no connection. You shouldn't be even thinking about that nonsense." Shin rolled his eyes, trying to dismiss me.  
  
"I'm on that list, and we both know it."  
  
From what I could tell, he was angry and probably hated how I came to this conclusion.  
  
"Is that what your smart boyfriend told you?" Steamy lions sure didn't like admitting to things.  
  
"Why do you care?" I smiled. "You jealous or something?"  
  
"As if." Slightly raised voice of his was telling me everything I needed to know.  
  
"You know, you could be cooperative a little for your ex. I already know stuff, so you might at least be honest with me for once." Couldn't he work with me instead of fight me? "Well?"  
  
"Fine. But your boyfriend doesn't look too happy to see you with me." I turned around to see Aiji standing in the distance, staring at us. "You haven't told him about what you found out, right?"  
  
"Tell me what you know." I looked right back at Shin.  
  
"I'll tell you everything if you spend some time with me." He reached for my face as I moved back. "You denying my offer?"  
  
"I can totally hurt you right here right now and you're going to be in so much pain while I would be laughing, do you like my offer instead?" I pulled my whip out as he paled. "You do remember that I'm a sadist, of course."  
  
Shin sighed heavily. "I tried to find out what that man wanted from you, but he wasn't cooperating with me. He wanted to go after you instead."  
  
"No one ever reached me." I said.  
  
"Because I'm a steamy lion, that's why he didn't. I fought him off, and he got away." I figured as much. "I know as much as you do."  
  
"He didn't say anything at all?"  
  
"He kind of lost interest once I stood in his way." Shin took a step forward. "By the way, Maya, what are your halves?"  
  
"I'm a pretty angel, haven't you heard?" I smiled widely. "The secret everyone's been waiting to hear is..."  
  
Shin gulped.  
  
"I'm a porn star."  
  
I snorted when I saw his face. "Did you actually believe that?"  
  
"Is this about your other half, then?" Shin questioned. "Those people had a list, and some students had to be on there for a reason, whether it was their halves or their powers combined from those halves. Or is it the defect that interested them?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I'm flawless." I flipped my hair back as he stared at me with a poker face. "What? You know that."  
  
"Your prince charming is heading this way."  
  
I pressed my lips in a thin line.  
  
"Maya, if you want to hang out again, I'm here." As Shin tried to reach my face, I grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Don't you even think about it."  
  
"Maya." And there's the drama queen joining in.  
  
"I'm sorry, but apparently I'm emotionally detached so I can do what I want."  
  
"He said that?" Shin asked as he pulled his hand away. "Wow, pal, you know how to piss him off."  
  
"Not with him. You know what he did to you, what he did to us." Aiji pulled me towards him, and away from Shin. "Why would you come to him in the first place?"  
  
"You're no comfort to me." I pushed him away. "I thought you're better than that, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Aiji asked.  
  
"You pushed me away when I wanted intimacy. You can figure out the rest, 'cause I heard that hipster dragons are smart." I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms.  
  
"Maya, I didn't mean any harm."  
  
"The harm is done, Aiji." I pushed him away with my hand. "You know very well what kind of a person I am, and you still pushed me away."  
  
"I thought you were just playing around." Aiji licked his lips. "I wasn't sure if anything you did was serious, 'cause you had tons of fun with messing with me."  
  
"Oh boy." Shin snickered.  
  
"I don't need someone who can't understand me and accept me for who I am." Aiji turned out to be the opposite of the person I thought he was, which was in some way hurtful. "I shouldn't have give you the status of my boyfriend, because you were nowhere near it."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Aiji grabbed both of my arms. "Maya, are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"Sorry you imprinted on me, but as much as I'm hurting inside because of my decision, I'm relieved that it's over." I thought he was smart, and that he would understand, see beyond the walls I put up around myself, but even he couldn't climb them.  
  
"Maya, don't do this." Aiji begged me.  
  
"Is it that, Maya?" Shin asked. "That is the reason you're pushing him away, aren--" He wasn't able to finish that sentence as I kicked him in the stomach. "Shit."  
  
"Don't you dare say it out loud." I warned that guy. "You should know better than to tell anyone."  
  
"Am I the only one around here who knows your juicy secret thanks to my half?" Shin rubbed his hurt stomach with a smug smile. "You're really incredible, Maya, I'll give you that."  
  
"What is he talking about?"Aiji looked from Shin to me.  
  
"It's none of your business anymore." It was weighing on my chest, the fact that he knew and he never mentioned it.  
  
How could I not have thought of that sooner?  
  
Every part of my body craved for Aiji, longed for his touch and desperately pleaded he would roughen me up.  
  
"Maya." Aiji called out lovingly. "Let's talk about it."  
  
My mom said it once, you'll be lucky if you've found someone who doesn't look away when your walls are crumbled and you're exposed to judgment.  
  
"Ahh, it's getting late, I need to comfort my friend, because that's what people you care about do." I glared at my ex before walking off.  
  
"Remember my offer, Maya!" Shin reminded me, but I completely shut it off.  
  
"Maya!" Again Aiji went right after me.  
  
My wings appeared and as I leaped into the air, I flew away.  
  
I would have to eventually face him. As much of a masochist as I was, I didn't like the pain that came with breaking up with him.  
  
There were good types of pain and bad, and that kind of pain belong to the second group.  
  
I knew I was a terrible boyfriend, but it was something I couldn't change, not right now.  
  
I was fearing that my deepest secret would soon reveal itself, and I was actually anxious for when it would happen, because things would change from then on.  
  
\-------------------  
  
 **Kai's POV**  
  
 _I was in an open space, was it a meadow that surrounded me? Everything was blurry for some time until it wasn't.  
  
There was a person with white wings in my view, the very same wings I saw in my last dream. The messy mop of blond hair was also familiar.  
  
It was Maya.  
  
It was a dream, it has to be.  
  
Last dream seemed like a foreshadowing. Maya turned out to really be an angel, but the other part didn't make any sense.  
  
So what was going on this time. What was Maya doing over there just standing? Now that I was thinking about it, Maya was staring into the sky. What was he looking at?  
  
I looked up to see the sun almost blind me. How was it not affecting him!?  
  
Maya was wearing completely white clothes. That was unlike him to wear anything related to purity.  
  
The sky turned to a different dark colour and soon something was falling.  
  
Maya turned his gaze towards me as I watched horrified at the meteors falling our way.  
  
"Run, Maya!" I shouted as I ran in his direction, but he was standing there still, motionless.  
  
He looked back up into the sky and before I knew it, he moved, pushing me out of his way as a meteorite crushed him with nothing but his hand sticking out from it_  
  
"MAYA!!!!"  I woke up, screaming.  
  
"What is it, pumpkin? I'm right here." I heard Maya's voice in the darkness, which actually calmed me down a little, knowing that he was in fact there, alive.  
  
"Maya's being murdered?" I heard Ruki mumble as he rubbed his eyes. "Could you get murdered more quietly?" He asked before going back to sleep.  
  
"Did he just say he was okay with me being murdered as long as it was done quietly? Savage." Maya commented while getting up from the bed. "You seem freaked out, wanna talk about it?"  
  
"I had this horrible dream again, I mean not the exact same, but truly horrible."  
  
"About me?" Maya turne on the small lamp by my bed which I turned whenever I read late in the night. "Mind telling me about it?"  
  
"My first dream about you was really freaky, you acted in a disturbed way, and I couldn't move. You wanted me to feel your pain. And you had wings. It was before I found out you were an angel." I look down and crumpled my sheets in my hands.  
  
"Well, you are a wizard, so I'm assuming it was a prophetic dream. Though it doesn't make sense. I would never do such a thing to you, pumpkin."  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Ruki seemed to came to.  
  
"We're discussing why do you want me to be murdered." Maya smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your innocence is fading." Maya sure loved teasing Ruki as he looked mortified.  
  
"Did I do something?" Ruki was unsure of his actions.  
  
"No, you didn't, I just had a bad dream and Maya is keeping me company." I assured my friend.  
  
"Maya? Not me?" That was a good question, indeed.  
  
"You know, lately I gained the status of a good listener." Maya wanted to brag about that?  
  
"Since when?" Ruki asked, while getting off his bed and joining us in my bed.  
  
"Since Uruha confided in me."  
  
"He did?" I frowned.  
  
"Yes, I guess both of us needed to talk things out." He just shrugged.  
  
"Ah, I guess." Ruki focused his gaze at the window. We knew what was bothering him. "What about the dream, though?"  
  
"It was weird, Maya was standing in a meadow and looking into the sky when a meteor shower started falling from the sky."  
  
"So it was a dream about Maya." Ruki said.  
  
"I was scared, and started running towards him, and Maya pushed me out of the way and he was crushed with a meteorite."  
  
"I was what?" Maya didn't look like he took it seriously.  
  
"This is specific." Ruki said. "There never were meteorites here in thousands of years."  
  
"I don't know." Maybe it was just a bad dream. "It really surprised me. I just hope it's just a dream."  
  
"Of course it is." Maya laughed. "I didn't hear about any meteorites in the weather report, haha."  
  
"I guess." It really scared me, though.  
  
"Let's go back to sleep, I'm so sleepy, and Ruki barely keeps his eyes open." Maya pointed out and Ruki really did sat there almost half asleep.  
  
"I don't know what happened, but what he said." Ruki went back to his bed. "If you have another nightmare, please don't scream."  
  
"Ahahaha, sleepy Ruki is a blast." It really amused Maya. "Should I sleep with you to assure you I'm okay?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, good night."  
  
"Good night, then."  
  
\--------  
  
I didn't sleep well that night, and woke up early, too.  
  
Since I didn't want to wake up my roommates who were sleeping very soundly, I turned on my laptop and decided to look into my fandom.  
  
I had to admit, there has been a backlash on me, and they didn't even care if what they were doing was wrong.  
  
Was this kind of relationship seen as toxic in their eyes?  
  
 _'How could this fat kid even dare try to kiss our Miyavi!?'_ \- Said one of the comments, which hurt.  
  
I used to be fat, and now I'm as slim as Ruki, but I'm still considered slim.  
  
 _'He thinks he owns Miyavi!'_ \- Another comment said.  
  
 _'He doesn't deserve to be in the fandom, we should kick him out.'_ \- I kept on reading those cruel comments and could barely find any positive ones.  
  
 _'He's not a real fan if he thinks he can just walk over and do as he pleases. He disgusts me and should die.'_  
  
They were getting more cruel.  
  
A fandom could really easily turn toxic if there were seriously jealous people in it.  
  
 _'I hope Miyavi realizes that that boy isn't worth his time and tells him to fuck off.'_ \- Some people seriously needed help.  
  
 _'Guys, stop it, he's just a fan just like we are. He seems to know Miyavi since way before, let's cut him some slack and be civil.'_ \- That was new, but then there was a backlash on this person.  
  
 _'Miyavi belongs to us!', 'He's not interested in stupid people', 'Miyavi knows better than to talk to trash like that guy.'_  
  
Why was I doing this to myself?  
  
My phone buzzed. I picked it up and read a new text. _'Leave Miyavi alone or you're going to regret it.'_  
  
"This is it." I closed my laptop and put it away.  
  
If they think they can threaten me into leaving Miyavi alone, they were dead wrong.  
  
They just started a war with me.  
  
An ominous mist surrounded my body. "Like my dad used to say, if you can't beat them once, then crush them twice as hard the second time, and make it scar. "  
  
\-------------------  
  
 **Ruki's POV**  
  
I didn't know how I ended up by the forest, right at the same place where I found Yomi, but here I was.  
  
I let Kai and Maya go ahead, but did I really want to face my class after being accussed of attacking Yomi? Was Yomi even alright?  
  
There were no steamy lions around, literally no one was here. School would start at any moment, and I wandered near the forest where I wasn't supposed to be in the first place.  
  
And what was worst out of everything was that every time I thought about Reita, my heart hurt so badly.  
  
If I was really in love, wouldn't I still have feelings for him despite being hurt? But all that I'm feeling is pain, and I don't know how am I supposed to live with this.  
  
Everything was messed up.  
  
The forest was calm again, just like before, right in the middle of the event when we were attacked.  
  
"Hello, friend." Ryutaro showed up when I least expected him. When did he even sneak up on me? "What's with the sad face?"  
  
"Didn't you hear? I'm a criminal now, apparently." Just thinking about how they didn't believe me, how Reita wouldn't believe me, it was infuriating.  
  
"You're no criminal." Why was he so sure about it? "I know you, and whatever they think you did, you wouldn't do that."  
  
"They think I attacked another student and burned his arm in black color."  
  
"I'm not a hipster dragon, but I'm pretty sure that any kind of colour of fire causes normal colored blisters."  Ryutaro looked at his hand. "Since you seem to be a fire type person with colored flames, can they make colorful blisters?"  
  
"Of course not. My element is black fire." I sighed heavily just thinking that this particular element of mine literally screwed me over in the eyes of steamy lions. "I know what it can do to skin..."  
  
"You know that, I know that, your family also know that. The most important thing is that there are people who believe you." That was really making me feel better.  
  
"Thanks." I was pulled for a hug all of a sudden.  
  
"I'll always be by your si--" Ryutaro didn't finish that sentece as he seemed to freeze.  
  
"Ryutaro?" I called out.  
  
"It's...it's nothing." He moved back with a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Just a moment ago he was fine and now he turned pale.  
  
"Are you sure?" Was something wrong with him?  
  
"I just need to lie down, that's all." He assured me with his tone soft.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ryutaro walked away, leaving me alone with my thought. For a little while I was happy that he was on my side, but I wanted to talk to him more, but he really looked bad.  
  
I hope whatever it was, it will pass.  
  
Before me a silhouette appeared out of nowhere, and it was a man, who was slowly but steadily walking in my direction.  
  
It was a tall person with completely black clothes from head to toe.  
  
The most terrifying part about him was probably that his shoulders were covered with dark flames, darker than what I could create.  
  
It wasn't a student, right? He couldn't have been.  
  
Those flames, it had to be him who attacked Yomi. He was the solution to my problem, if I just brought him to steamy lions, I could show them that it was not I who commited such a horrible crime.  
  
My body suddenly froze in fear upon meeting his ice cold eyes.  
  
"Hello there." He was right in front of me. "I may have made a mistake before, but this time I'm sure it's you." Wait, what? Did he say he made a mistake?  
  
He was aiming for me, instead of for Yomi? Was Yomi an accidental victime here?  
  
"Because I'm on the list." My heartbeat was growing faster with each passing moment.  
  
"What a wise boy you are." He clapped in front of my face.  
  
His face was unfamiliar.  
  
"I came to pick you up, since you're all they were able to recognize in the swarm of students." This person grabbed onto my cheeks and squeezed them in a painful way. "Be a good boy now and come with me willingly, so that no one has to get hurt."  
  
I grabbed onto his arm and kicked him right where it hurts. "As if I'd let you take me." I hissed and jumped back.  
  
My black flames surrounded my arms and back as anger was boiling inside of me.  
  
"I fucking knew you wouldn't come that easily." The guy spat while bent from the pain I have caused him. "But since we have similar elements, let's have a little fun, shall we, darling?"  
  
"You disgust me!" I growled at him before turning around and running.  
  
He went right after me. "No can do, sweetheart. You're on my mercy right now."  
  
A wall of flames stood in my way. I assumed his flames were incompatible with my own.  
  
"Be a doll and come right over to me." I turned back and saw his creepy smile. "I promise you'll like it where we're going."  
  
"I can assure you that I won't, pal."  
  
I was too far away from school to get anyone's attention. I was all on my own against an experienced adult.  
  
"Your eyes turned purple, that's new." He commented as he took his fighting stance. "Come on, let's play."  
  
I ran around him, and that guy didn't waste time and was chasing after me, our flames clashed as a result.  
  
His flame blew me off, making me land on both of my feet as the force dragged me through the grass.  
  
He could control his flames so well.  
  
I went straight at him, and screamed as I unleashed my flames. I managed to land a hit on his stomach, but that didn't faze him as he caught onto my leg and spun with me like that before letting go.  
  
I fell on my ass.  
  
He appeared right in fornt of me, his hand had a fireball in his hand ready to throw it at me.  
  
I swung my legs, pressing my knees onto my stomach and kicked him in the stomach, before being thrown back at my hands, and I bounced back to my feet.  
  
That guy quickly reacted and was right by me, tripped me and laughed.  
  
He grabbed onto both of my wrists before I was able to react, and pulled me right up in the air.  
  
As much as I tried to fight him off with my legs, it wasn't working. "Ran out of your tricks?"  
  
I breathed fire into his face as he screamed and let go of me.  
  
Before the guy was able to do anything else someone shrieked and a strong pulsating wind of crispy sound went right in his direction, flying him off into a tree.  
  
"Ruki, run away!" I gaped as Ryutaro came running. "Hurry!"  
  
"Are you a banshee!?"  
  
"I must say that it's not the most appropriate time to discuss this matter!" He quickly got to me, grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me to run with him. "We must get steamy lions!"  
  
"Can't you scream at him more!?" I exclaimed.  
  
"It's complicated, hurry!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the maniac that wanted to take me away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" I looked back to see the guy stretch his neck, as if that attack had no effect on him. "The fun has just begun."  
  
Ryutaro pulled me ahead of him and let go of my wrist. "You need to run away, it's not safe."  
  
"If you're thinking that I'm leaving you alone, then you're wrong." I got right over to him. "In my family, we leave no man behind."  
  
"This is different, there aren't any students around."  
  
"And you don't seem to have any combat skills either." Our eyes locked as Ryutaro winced. "Don't. Go, you're his target."  
  
"I'm not letting you suffer because of me." I grabbed onto my fist and snapped my knuckles. "It's been awhile since I was serious."  
  
"Ruki?"  
  
My whole body was enveloped in dark flames to the point I felt my blood boiling. "I'm not even halfway where I should be with my powers, but I think I can manage. Call for help." I threw him my phone.  
  
"Ruki, don't! You're not a steamy lion!" Ryutaro was about to stop me but I moved away.  
  
"Thankfully, I'm not." I ran forward just to leap into the air, as the other man sprinted right in my direction.  
  
We passed each other in air, and as he jumped in my direction, I landed on my hands, which slid through the grass, and realeased spirals of flames from my feet, which he couldn't escape.  
  
As things turned out this man was immune to fire, to my fire.  
  
As unfortunate as it seemed, our elementals were the same, and we both knew who had the advantage here. The most experienced and more athletic one.  
  
"I hate running, look what you did to me!" I screamed as I ran towards the forest, while the other man followed after me.  
  
He was much faster than I. He was way better than I could've been, but I had to stall him.  
  
I could feel his presence near, as I jumped onto a tree, bounced back and made a salto. Both my feet clashed with his chest, pushing him a few meters away.  
  
He didn't fall, which was not good.  
  
"Look at you." The man wiped his mouth. "You've been trained for this kind of situation, haven't you?"  
  
"Shut up." How dared he say that to me. "Just shut the hell up!"  
  
I speed up and fell back down, to slide on the moist grass to trip at his legs, he simply fell on his hand and jumped back to his feet.  
  
"This is infuriating." I could feel my body reacting to my emotions.  
  
It was survival that triggered something that shouldn't have appeared.  
  
"What is up with your eyes?" The guy asked as he got a closer look.  
  
Horns grew from my head, my tail appeared and flaming wings grew from out of my back.  
  
It was one thing that I shouldn't be using while unable to fully control my own powers.  
  
The demon side inside of me was raging.  
  
I immediately reacted to the slightest movement my eyes detected, and as my body quickly moved right in front of him, a fist landed to my stomach, throwing me into the air.  
  
I landed on my feet, and slid down the grass.  
  
"This is getting a bit out of hand. We gotta end this before it brings the attention of everyone." My whole body froze as I gaped at a huge wave of flames he created behind him.  
  
My skin was craving the fire, that fire in particular.  
  
I ran right around him and the wave was moving my way, falling onto me, engulfing me in black flames.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Poison?  
  
"Son of a bitch!" I felt my body slowly being paralyzed.  
  
But it was fighting against the poison.  
  
As the flames disappeared, that man was standing in front of me.  
  
My tail attacked his face, which left a blood mark on his cheek.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
I hissed right at him.  
  
Another shriek just like the one from before was sent his way.  
  
But this time he avoided it. "I don't get tricked more than once."  
  
As my vision was getting blurry, I could see Ryutaro trying to take on that man.  
  
I couldn't protect myself in the end. I couldn't protect even Ryutaro.  
  
Ryutaro don't fight him.  
  
"You...can't..." I was fighting with my consciousness.  
  
I watched my friend being treated like he was nothing. He was pushed around, and tried to fight back in his weakened state.  
  
In my head I could hear my heartbeat slamming hard against my ribs in a painful way.  
  
I gasped when there was a strong clash and Ryutaro was sent flying into the forest. He didn't come back out.  
  
My blood boiled with anger and desperation. It boiled so much, it took its toll on my consciousness.  
  
The poison was being burnt inside of me, letting me take one step, then another, and another.  
  
As soon as I saw that man going in my direction, I ran to my fullest speed, and clashed right into him, flames surrounded my body and an inferno escaped me.  
  
It blew him away and I quickly ran towards the forest. "Ryutaro!" I called for my friend. "Ryutaro!"  
  
I noticed him laying right below a dented tree. I gasped.  
  
"Ryutaro." I ran up to him and crouched. I then gently pat his cheek. "Hey, wake up. Please wake up."  
  
He wasn't responding.  
  
"Ryutaro." Why was his face so cold and out of colour?  
  
"Ryutaro?" I lowered my head and leaned it against my friend's chest which wasn't moving. There was no vibration nothing, as if his heart stopped. "No. It can't be."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I stood up, my fires more fierce than ever, and I felt pain at the back of my neck.  
  
My consciousness failed me.  
  
"That ought to keep you down, sorry 'bout your buddy here." Was the last thing I heard before I was knocked out.


	25. Sometimes Love Deserves To Burn In Flames

**Kai's POV**  
  
"Ruki never showed up for class, and it was sex ed class too." That actually wasn't too weird, but he skipped other classes as well. "Don't you think that's weird. He's not even picking up his phone."  
  
"Maybe he wanted to be alone." Maya suggested.  
  
"I'm worried." He never did things like this without letting us know. "I have a bad feeling."  
  
"He's probably fine."  
  
That didn't make me less worried.  
  
"I need to refresh myself before the next class." I informed my friend before heading there.  
  
"Bathroom?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
I went into the bathroom to see non other than the two traitors I despised at the moment.  
  
"Cheese and fries, and here I thought that something smelled spoiled." I smiled, and it was so bright and shiny that blinded them for a moment.  
  
"Is this your way of coping, Kai?" Masato told me with his head tilted with a smile. "That's just sad."  
  
"You know what's sad and sick?" I asked. "Sending me death threats to make me stop bullying Miyavi. I never bullied him in the first place."  
  
"We have no idea what you could mean." Aki rolled his eyes. "Maybe you messed with the wrong people, it totally sounds like you." He dared to laugh in my face.  
  
"You know what?" I wasn't going to let it go. "You can threaten me all you want, but you can't take back all the kisses I have stolen from Miyavi, and there's been quite a few." I winked at them. "Jealous?"  
  
"You're just messing with us." Masato crossed his arms and didn't show that it affected him. "It's that or you really went cucko on us."  
  
"Think whatever you want. And stop suffocating him, I can tell he doesn't like it."  
  
"Ha, you're in no position to order us around." Aki laughed.  
  
"I'm still closer to Miyavi than you could ever be."  
  
"We're leaving this sad person." Aki grabbed Masato's wrist and pulled him out of the room.  
  
I looked in the mirror and my left eye turned completely black with black cracks appearing around it on my skin. "This is so bad."  
  
I covered my eye as I heard someone leaving the bathroom stall.  
  
I was shocked to see that it was Miyavi. He must've heard everything. "What's so bad?" He asked with his head held high. "What's with your eye?"  
  
I pulled my hand away to reveal my normal eye. I sighed heavily in relief.  
  
"I assume you heard everything." He could hear everything for himself.  
  
"I didn't expect them to send you death treats, that's really messed up." Miyavi scratched the back of his neck as he looked away. "You shouldn't have provoked them too, you know?"  
  
"It was them who started the war. I'm just defending myself."  
  
"Hm. What did you mean when you told them they were suffocating me?" As Miyavi got over I enjoyed the attention.  
  
"Nothing." I fixed his shirt for him. "I'm just being nice."  
  
"Hm." I was pushed against the wall and Miyavi smashed his hand next to my head. " I don't need you forcing yourself into my business." He hissed, making me feel butterflies in my stomach. The amount of attention he gave me was making me so happy.  
  
"So you do like me forcing myself onto you instead, then." I pulled over his already close face and kissed him. Our eyes locked as my heart sped up.  
  
Deep inside I felt a dark energy and quickly pulled away from him. "Kai?" Black butterflies made of some dark energry flew out of my stomach and dispersed into thin air.  
  
"I need to go." I ran out of the bathroom, I didn't like what I felt, and I didn't want Miyavi to see this happening to me.  
  
I was so close to Miyavi, too! Cheese and crackers!  
  
"Whacha doin'?" Maya was standing by our classroom. "You just missed Asagi's sheep burning a guy's hand because he sneezed at him. I was laughing so hard."  
  
"Oh." I blinked as my brain was processing what was said to me.  
  
"Is eveything alright with you? Were you looking for Ruki?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, I was in the bathroom. Met Miyavi there."  
  
"So that bathroom became a memorable special place?" Maya pulled his phone out to look at it and then put it back in his pocket.  
  
"No. Ew." How could he say that. Not the bathroom. "I felt bad so I ran away when I had a moment with him."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I felt this weird dark energy so I just rushed out of the bathroom." It was so mysterious. "I don't know what it was, but I didn't like it."  
  
"You totally show your evil side more often than not." Maya informed me. "Maybe it has to do somehing with it?"  
  
"What if I become evil?" I gasped with my hand to my mouth.  
  
"I can pretty much admit that you're already evil." Maya just laughed it off.  
  
"It mostly happens when Miyavi's around." But it didn't make any sense. "And I'm not evil, I'm tame."  
  
"Why don't you start avoiding Miyavi to see if it really is caused by him."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. "But I don't want to."  
  
"Do you want to go bonkers, then?" He did make a point.  
  
"I guess..." I didn't like the idea, but what if Maya was right? Then things really could've turned weird.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna call Ruki again. Maybe he has a better idea." I pulled my phone out and waited.  
  
Just as before, there was a signal but no one was picking up, or so I thought.  
  
 _"Hello?"_ I gasped upon hearing a familiar voice that I didn't expect.  
  
"Reita? Why do you have Ruki's phone?" I asked as Maya looked at me with a big grin. I know what you were thinking.  
  
I could hear rustling and different sounds in the background. What was going on? Where was Ruki?  
  
What was he even doing?  
  
 _"So it's Ruki's phone... I was wondering who would have dogs as their wallpaper."_ He was amused by it.  
  
"Why do you have his phone?" I didn't like that he wasn't answering my questions. "Reita, you're scaring me."  
  
 _"Listen Kai, you have to walk casually into a classroom with upperclassmen, and tell them there is an emergency."_  
  
Maya was dangerously close to my face. "What happened to our friend?" He demanded to know.  
  
 _"I think he has been kidnapped."_ My heart almost stopped. What did he just say!? _"I found his phone in a really messed up area, the trees had bumps in them, the grass has been severly burnt. I can only imagine what happened here when everyone was at school."_  
  
"We have to go after him, then!" I shouted into the phone.  
  
 _"No, I'm tracking the person down, you have to inform older steamy lions or an alpha, or a teacher. Listen, until now I didn't have a signal. And it's disappearing again. Tell them to locate me, and be fast."_ The signal was getting weaker until it was lost.  
  
"Let's hurry, Kai, he's a steamy lion, he knows what he's doing." Maya pulled me to go with him. "Take a deep breath, pumpkin."  
  
"What's up, losers? Why the pale faces? Did someone die?" Uruha asked with a frown.  
  
The bell rang and there was dead silence among us.  
  
"Did someone actually die, because gods that would've been so shocking." Uruha blurted out.  
  
"Ruki's been kidnapped." I said with an exaspered voice.  
  
"What!? That's even worse!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to go tell someone, we'll explain on the way." Maya pulled us both and explained everything to Uruha while we walked really fast, basically ran for it.  
  
As some students have been on their way to class we overheard their conversation.  
  
"Ryutaro never misses classes without a reason." One person said.  
  
"Do you think he passed out somewhere?" The other person asked. "He'd usually message us if he's not coming."  
  
"It is worrying."  
  
Were they Ryutaro's roommates or classmates? Did Ryutaro go missing too!?  
  
"There is our alpha." Maya informed us as we saw him heading towards a classroom. "Hide!"  
  
Our alpha stopped in his tracks and turned to us as we reached him. "What can I do for you? Is there an emergency?"  
  
"Yes, there is a huge emergency." I tried to calm my voice. "My friend's been kidnapped!" Well, that didn't work out for me.  
  
"What? Who? What happened!?"  
  
"A short sassy child with an attitude." Uruha explained.  
  
"The same one who screamed when there was  a spider in his room?" Hide asked. "Send me his picture on my phone."  
  
"That one." I quickly did as I was told.  
  
"He screamed?" Uruha frowned.  
  
"Tell me what happened as we head upstairs." Hide was already on his way.  
  
"Why there?" I asked.  
  
"Satoshi is in charge of safety on campus. There has been a child kidnapped on their watch, he has to get him back." We went up the stairs up to the fourth floor and went down the hallway.  
  
On our way we told him everything we knew.  
  
As we reached the right classroom, Hide went in without knocking as we watched.  
  
"I need Satoshi, there has been an emergency and time is of essence." With that said Satoshi stormed out of the classroom.  
  
Hide shoved his phone in his face. "This kid has been kidnapped and your steamy lion is tracking him as we speak. I can only imagine he might want backup."  
  
"This kid?" Satoshi said with his eyes wide. "It makes me wonder whether he was the actual target of the attacker from before."  
  
"Firstly, one of my own is burnt and now another one is kidnapped. Take fucking responsibility!" Hide didn't let that one slide.  
  
"I will." Satoshi ran out with a phone to his ear.  
  
"You three, go back to class. I don't want to see you chasing after your friend." Hide said with a firm voice. "A goose chase has started. You would be in the way."  
  
He was reading our minds.  
  
"He's right." Uruha told us. "Let's go."  
  
We didn't have the slightest idea where Ruki could even be...  
  
"I'm not going to class knowing that my friend is missing." I protested.  
  
"That's why we're going to look for him." Maya winked to me.  
  
\---------------------  
  
 **Ruki's POV**  
  
I regained consciousness, and immediately remembered what happened. Upon spoting that man, I threw myself at him, only to realize that my hands were binded with a chain leading to a tree. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"You came to already? I thought I knocked you out for a while." I have realized that we were in the middle of a forest with a view on nearby mountains.  
  
I didn't know this area. Where was I?  
  
"Untie me and let me go!" I growled at him as I set myself on fire from anger.  
  
"Easy there, pal. We're having a break before continuing to our base." Base? He was taking me to a base? "You're a smart kid despite your appearances, you'll figure it out." Figure what out? The reason why I was on the list?  
  
"And those chains, you can't melt them, doll. They're made of a special lava stone, no one melted them. No one." Was that a challenge?  
  
"You'd be surprised what I'm capable of." I hissed at him.  
  
"Oh I know what you're capable of. I know what happened 10 years ago, and I have to admit, you're quite a monster to do that to your--"  
  
"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" I screamed at him. "It was an accident, it was all his fault! He did this to me!"  
  
"I heard a different story." He just smiled. "Doesn't matter. My mission was to take you in particular."  
  
My hands turned dark from my anger boiling severly in my veins. He mentioned things I would rather forget.  
  
"Tell me kiddo, is it true your father had a mental breakdown after what happened to his children?" My eyes went wide when he mentioned that. "Your face says it all. Was it that he blamed himself for what happened or?"  
  
"Shut your filthy mouth!" I snapped at him as thick black smoke escaped my body. "One more word and I'll kill you!"  
  
"Ahahahaha. You're in no position to threaten me, remember? You're my prisoner."  
  
I looked him in the eyes and smiled as I spread my hands with shackles breaking. He instantly paled.  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"You do remember who my dad is, right?" My tail and horns grew from my body. "You don't anger me and get away with it. And I'm royally pissed."  
  
I threw myself at the guy, and he seemed too out of it to take me on properly.  
  
I smashed my foot into his stomach and sent him flying into a tree.  
  
"You don't get to talk about my family like that." I hissed before running over and throwing flames out of my palms.  
  
He dodged in time as he rolled off the tree and fell to the ground.  
  
As I tried to punch him, he grabbed my fist and screamed as it burnt him.  
  
"I should be immune!" He exclaimed, shocked as he pulled his hand away. "What's wrong with your body?"  
  
"As if I'd tell you." My hands had the color of coal and everything they touched would  burn.  
  
I spun on my right heel and slammed my left foot into his side.  
  
He jumped back and took on a defensive position. "You better defend yourself because I'm about to kick your ass."  
  
He formed a wall of flames and I without so much as a second thought, I charged at it, cutting through it with my hand.  
  
A lot of steam was released from his body, I didn't see it coming and he used this against me. He kicked me so hard I fell into a tree. It hurt.  
  
I blinked as I saw him right in front of me and about to throw a punch at my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, but nothing came.  
  
I opened my eyes to see someone standing in front of me, attacking the other guy.  
  
I realized who it was, and I wasn't happy about it, rather irritated, even in this situation.  
  
Reita had to come to my rescue out of all the possible steamy lions. I even prefered it to be Kazuki rather than him...  
  
Reita punched the guy so hard, he flew through so many trees. Then he turned to me.  
  
"Get the hell out of here!" I screamed. "I never asked to be saved, not by you!"  
  
"This is madness, you've been kidnapped!" Reita growled at me. How vulgar. "You're in no position to tell me to leave! I'm responsible for you!"  
  
"I'm good. I'm managing things on my end." I looked away, as he irritated me so much.  
  
"I said get lost!" I didn't want to have anything to do with this person, not anymore. Anger was boiling inside of me, and every moment spent near this person was a wasted one.  
  
"You're acting childish and I won't listen to yo--" I punched him in the face as he gaped at me.  
  
"You're doing it again, I hate you so much!"  
  
"What are you talking about!?" He asked, angry.  
  
"You're treating me as a less of a person, you've been doing it all along!" I wanted to punch him again but he dodged, instead my body reacted. "Leave this instance. I can take care of myself!"  
  
My flames were furiously raging around my body. "I don't want to see your face!"  
  
"You're being angry over nothing!" Was that how he saw it?  
  
My anger was getting out of hands as its target became Reita. Unimaginable amounts of flame enveloped around his body.  
  
He wasn't screaming, he just looked at his body burning, he wasn't content, nor angry, he was disappointed.  
  
"You didn't trust me! All you ever wanted was me to trust you. but the moment there was a small inconvenience, you thought, he definitely did it. Why bother, huh?!" I gesticulated with my hands. "I was always a joke to you! Was I not!?"  
  
"Of course not." Reita said in a much calmer tone as flames that were surrounding his body slowly died down.  
  
"Then why did it feel like it was the truth?" I asked as he gaped at me. "You never took me seriously, all you ever did was take me for granted!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"I fell in love with you!" There it is, I finally said it and Reita's eyes went wide as he stayed silent. "You made me fall for you, you led me on and you treated me like someone more until you didn't. You used me!"  
  
It was out. The sheer reason all this has happened was because I was so stupid to go look for him to confess my love to him... Why did I hurt myself so much?  
  
"I didn't, let me explain--"  
  
"Explain? Then can you tell me that you love me right now?"  
  
"...I..." Reita turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut, as if he was in pain.  
  
"...that's what I thought." Stop it, don't do it to yourself, Ruki.  
  
"Ruki, please listen." Reita said. "The truth is--"  
  
"I'm done listening. I've heard enough." My heart broke. And for the first time in a long time I felt this incredible pain inside of my chest, one that wouldn't disappear no matter how much I wished for it to happen. It enveloped my heart and squeezed it so tightly I felt like crying.  
  
I received my answer in the most cruel way possible. Was everything leading to this point? Had Reita said he loved me, would I forgive him for not believing me, would I trust him even again? I didn't know.  
  
My head was a complete mess.  
  
"Ru--" Reita was sent flying into a tree, and slammed so hard into it, the tree broke and fell from the impact.  
  
"You asshole." I turned to the other guy who wiped blood from his mouth.  
  
"He's got some punch, but I've dealt with worse." He looked like his body was completely wrecked.  
  
His hands were aflame and there were serious veins popping in his neck. "I wonder if he can get up from that." What did he just say?  
  
I looked back to see Reita having a hard time getting back on his feet.  
  
"The hell did you do!?" I growled low in my thorat.  
  
"I have to overpower strong opponents at times." He aimed his hand at me, and I thought he was going to hit me with his flames.  
  
I was pushed out of the way as something was shot in my direction with a hell of a speed.  
  
Reita put me on the ground as he stood in front of me. "I don't know what that is, but it's pissing me off." He said with an exaspered voice.  
  
I noticed Reita's left hand hanging loosely, unmoved.  
  
There was blood dripping from under his hoodie's sleeve, down his hand.  
  
What happened?  
  
That didn't matter right now, I had to take that guy out or Reita would say I owed him. Hell no.  
  
While Reita attacked him, black matter flew in the air.  
  
I ran the other way around to make a big circle and ended up behind that guy.  
  
As if he had predicted my intention, he aimed his hand at me. My tail wrapped itself around his hand, and bent it in his face. It blew up.  
  
I didn't move in time before it exploded and was thrown back. I hit my head against a branch.  
  
I was a bit careless.  
  
While that guy's face turned black from the smoke, his wobbly body seemed to have received tremendous damage. It didn't look like he was in his right mind to even stand. Yet this guy was ready to shoot at me while half conscious. Reita punched him so hard, the guy fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
There was this awkward silence.  
  
Reita got right over to pull me up without a word, then he threw something at me. It was my phone. Was that how he knew I was missing?  
  
"There!" I heard someone's voice and before I knew it, steamy lions came flying down like rain. How in the world could they be so late!?  
  
"You joined the party a bit late." Reita joked as he scratched the back of his head with his healthy hand. His injured hand was shaking from time to time, blood kept gushing out of his wound, and I just stared at it silently in shock.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Satoshi asked as he looked around. "Seize this man!" He ordered upon his gaze turning to the unconscious male.  
  
He then looked at me. "You're bleeding."  
  
"I've had worse happen to me." I blurted out. It was true, the amount of trauma my body had dealt with was difficult to describe. "Can I go back now, please? My friends must be worried sick."  
  
"Of course." Satoshi said as he gestured someone to get over to me. He then focused on the other person. "Your hand doesn't look good. How the hell did you bust it?"  
  
"He broke my arm." I heard Reita say, and I was shocked.  
  
"That guy broke your arm? What kind of strength does he have?" Satoshi questioned.  
  
"He shot something from his hand, it was so fast, it pierced into my arm, crushing my bone. It was hot as hell."  
  
"We have to get it out of you immediately." Satoshi pulled Reita somewhere else. My gaze subconsciously followed after the blond boy until he was out of my view.  
  
"We meet again." It was the same guy with the name Chiyu. "I'll get you out of here right now, with a bit of a backup."  
  
Three more steamy lions joined us.  
  
As I was taken away, I wondered what was going to happen to Reita, though I shouldn't be even thinking about it.  
  
My stupid mind wasn't cooperating.  
  
\-----------------  
  
 **Maya's POV**  
  
"I can see them!" I opened the window in the hallway and was about to jump when I felt two people grab onto me.  
  
"Don't you dare leave us here!" Kai exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you sadist. We want to come with!" Uruha said.  
  
"You can get down by yourself, right?" I said to Kai.  
  
That same moment a huge vine sprouted from the ground in a spiral move and reached for our window.  
  
"Guess I don't need your help after all." Uruha slid down the vine and Kai followed.  
  
I jumped into the ground without so much as a thought.  
  
"Did you just jump from the fifth floor?" Uruha narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"I used my wings, mate." In the corner of my eye I saw Kai running towards our friend.  
  
We also went running like madmen.  
  
"Ruki, you're bleeding!" Kai's eyes went wide as he lost consciousness a bit later than I expected. One of the steamy lions caught him.  
  
"I'm good." Ruki assured us all as he was standing by himself.  
  
"Like hell you are. Bring a medic!" Satoshi shouted to some of his steamy lions.  
  
We then saw Reita beaten up. He had a few bruises, his lip was bleeding and his left arm was hanging loosely.  
  
He was still standing like a log, unmoved. And his face expression was rather odd. His gaze was focused but at the same time I couldn't exactly figure out what his face showed, what emotion was it?  
  
Ruki looked away as Reita walked past us. He squeezed his palms hard, but once Reita walked away, he still managed to catch a glance and there was longing shown in his eyes, and deep hurt.  
  
"I guess things got so much worse." I commented as I handed Ruki a tissue to wipe the blood.  
  
"The person who attacked Yomi was the same person who attacked me. Actually, I was his actual target but he mistook me for Yomi." That I honestly didn't see coming.  
  
"It's that, isn't it? The reason it happened." Uruha looked down as he grabbed his arm. "This is terrifying."  
  
"I think I'm on the list as well." I said out loud as they gaped at me.  
  
"What did you say?" Kai regained  consciousness in the right moment.  
  
"The person who intervened with my date with Shin was looking for me. I can guess I'm a target too."  
  
"Do you think you're a target because your dad is a royal guard?" Kai asked all of a sudden. "Could this have anything to do with them trying to kidnap us?"  
  
"Hm. If that's true then Ruki's parents or at least a parent would have to be super important, but I'm not sure if that's the case." Uruha pointed out. "Right, Ruki?"  
  
"I wouldn't know." Oh, he averted his gaze, that's intetesting.  
  
Ruki seemed to stop breathing as he looked somewhere. "Oh no."  
  
He ran off in some direction without so much of a word or explanation to his actions. He didn't even get his medical treatment.  
  
"Where did that kid go?" Satoshi must've noticed something and ran off after him.  
  
"Should we wait or...? Actually fuck that, I'm so tired of being kept in the dark, I'm gonna go after him." Uruha ran off, obviously not liking the exercise that came with it, but he had no other choice.  
  
I had this horrible feeling creeping in my mind. Why? Why now?  
  
"I want to stay with Ruki, but he ran off and even Uruha did." Kai played with his hands. "Maya? Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Aiji's here somewhere." I looked around and finally spotted him in one of the windows on the third floor. He was staring at me. I had a perfect vision of him, despite school being so far away.  
  
"You want to talk to him?" Kai asked, softly. "I think it would be healthy for your relationship."  
  
"What relationship?" I laughed.  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"Well, I'm terrible with relationships and romance." I just shrugged.  
  
"It's not something that can't be taught through the power of friendship." Kai patted his chest before going for a hug. His body started glowing an odd color. It wasn't the happiness that showed, was it because of the things that happened in the bathroom?  
  
"I appreciate the gesture, but I need to figure out how I feel first. So far it's my body that's enamored with Aiji."  
  
"Time for you to begin your quest to find true love." Kai pulled my wrist over to put something in my hand.  
  
It was a bracelet.  
  
"It's my good luck charm, it'll help you. It's one of a kind. I made it myself." He told me with a bright smile. "I can't rely on luck, I have to avoid my love for now. There's something terrible going on with my body right now, and unless my parents tell me what's going on, or I find out by myself, I need to stay away from the love of my life." The deep hurt heard in the voice, the sad eyes. Kai really did care about Miyavi despite the treatment he got. Maybe I was terrible at love, but Miyavi surely should just make up his mind already.  
  
That was all he said before running off. Did he run off to look for Ruki? Maybe decided to get back to class?  
  
I put the bracelet on, not knowing what to expect from it. I wasn't the kind of person who believed in luck.  
  
I didn't go back to school, but instead wandered somewhere away from that building. Ruki was in good hands, yet I couldn't stop worrying, was I getting too soft? Impossible, haha.  
  
Not so far away I could see a familiar person. It was Kaoru, the love guru.  
  
He was just standing, staring at something. Was he skipping class?  
  
I got right over. "Hello."  
  
He wasn't even startled. "Love sick?" He asked before he looked at me. "You're terrible at love, aren't you?"  
  
"I guess." I just shrugged.  
  
"Would you like to send over a letter with your love problem? I'd be happy to help you." Wow, he didn't offer to help on the spot but rather on a radio.  
  
"Why? You busy with an orgy right now?" I snickered.  
  
"Did you really believe that?"  
  
"Aw man, now I'm disappointed."  
  
"Back then I was going over to Belladonna in some other business, teasing first years is so much fun." He put his hands on his hips. "If I told you how you could resolve your problem now, how would other kids find out how to deal with a similar problem?" So that was what he meant.  
  
"No one has the same problem as I do, so what's the point?" I was hopeless when it came to relationships. The factor was that I was completely lacking empathy most of the time.  
  
Only after meeting my friends, having that forced bond with Aiji, my body started to finally feel something except numbness.  
  
I still didn't understand it well.  
  
"If that's what you think, then tell me now, I would like to hear what's on your mind, even so I'm definitely mentioning that on the radio." He raised his eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"Doesn't make a difference to me." I blurted out. "I'm the kind of person who's into bdsm and my mate literally imprinted on me, and until he actually told me, I had no idea why I was horny whenever he used force against me and made me feel things. When I actually gave him a chance, he was my court-mate until he became my boyfriend by acquiring that title, and when I wanted to have rough sex with him, he called me emotionally detached."  
  
Kaoru's jaw dropped. "Umm, what's the problem here?"  
  
"I told him off." And it ate at me ever since. I didn't like this kind of emotional torture. "He knew what he was getting into, and he wasn't ready to face it. Or maybe it was me?"  
  
"You said he imprinted on you? Like werewolf style?" Kaoru asked as I nodded my head. "That's something he can't comprehend, though it happened."  
  
That wasn't what I wanted to hear.  
  
I needed to hear that he was in the wrong.  
  
"Tomorrow, at the radio, listen, maybe he'll listen too, who knows. Fate is such a curious thing." Was what he told me. "If you do see him by that time, I'd suggest to talk to him, without the blaming part, just talk, but if not, listen to the radio, and you'll hear what I have to say about it. Until then, see you later." He nodded his head at me before walking off somewhere.  
  
Ryutaro was walking by as well, though for some reason he was holding onto his arm. His face was clearly bruised. "Ah, Maya, what a wonderful surprise." He didn't look so good. "Did you see Ruki?"  
  
"He was rescued from a kidnapper. His head was bleeding, but other than that I think he's okay." I stated.  
  
"Oh thank the gods. Not about his injury, but his rescue." Wait a second.  
  
"Were you involved or something?" I frowned.  
  
"I tried to help, but I was knocked unconscious, you see. I wasn't much help." He looked down, feeling helpless.  
  
"Do you need to go to a healing person?" I asked before going over to lend a helping hand.  
  
"That would've been nice, thank you." He told me with a weak smile.  
  
That made me wonder if Ruki ran to see if Ryutaro was okay.  
  
I sent him a text. 'Ryutaro is with me, he's ok.'  
  
I got an immediate reply. 'Thank you.'  
  
So Reita totally gave Ruki's phone back to him.  
  
Yet things turned for the worse for them, despite it was Reita who rescued him.  
  
Still, being around campus was getting more adn more dangerous.  
  
\--------------  
  
 **Uruha's POV**  
  
I couldn't believe Satoshi took Ruki by force to the medic, he wouldn't even let me speak a word to him, that was not fair!  
  
Even now I ended up back at school but didn't even get back to class.  
  
Things really went for the worse here.  
  
"You okay? You've been washing your hands for the past 20 minutes."  
  
"Gods, Takeru, don't scare me like that." Takeru was with me in the bathroom, an unfortunate coincidence?  
  
"I'm fine." I turned the handle and the water flow stopped. "Why are you stalking me?"  
  
"I came here to pee." Was what he told me. "But then I saw you moping, so I just stared."  
  
"That's disturbing." I frowned.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Love problems?" Takeru got really close. "With that pretty boy from smexy phoenixes? Because that ass is so damn fine."  
  
I couldn't believe he said that. "I'm not talking to him right now."  
  
"Still? I thought that you two made up already."  
  
"It's more difficult than that." I sighed heavily with the weight of guilt pressing on my chest. "It's not fixable."  
  
"You're making it more difficult than it already is, I can tell. You overcomplicate things and you should stop thinking about how much it's unfixable, my friend. It's going to destroy you. And you wouldn't want that." He grabbed onto my chin and made me look into the mirror before him. "Is this the face you want to live with."  
  
"What the actual fuck, Takeru, I was born with this face." I glared at him.  
  
"That's not what I mean. Look deeper, like you obviously don't want to be on bad terms with that boy. It's clear as a day." Takeru poked at my cheek. "I wouldn't want to be angry with the person who means a lot to me."  
  
"I'm just so angry..."  
  
"I think right now might be the perfect time to stop being angry." I looked in the direction Takeru was staring at and Aoi got into the bathroom.  
  
We locked eyes.  
  
"Hi." He even greeted me as if things were okay.  
  
"I'm gonna leave you two alone. I still need to pee, so gonna head to the other bathroom." Takeru hurriedly left the bathroom.  
  
I didn't say a word to Aoi.  
  
"If you still insist on giving me my lamp back, I'll gladly take it." That was a first. "It must be a real burden on you." What were you saying? Why now?  
  
"...I'll bring it right over to you." I was hesitant to say that, but it had to happen. Everything that I had done would come to this moment eventually.  
  
"No need. I got this." Aoi snapped his fingers and the lamp appeared in his hand. Was it always so easy to take the lamp back?  
  
This little object which I practically owned all my life was so easily taken away from me. Such a small object with the biggest value possible, and it was gone.  
  
"...what changed your mind about it?" I really needed to know.  
  
"I wouldn't want you to break it from anger. That would be really bad for me." Aoi told me with a weak smile. "Now you have to get used to not always getting what you want."  
  
"What did you say to me?" I was furious with what he said and the meaning behind it.  
  
"With you returning my lamp to me, our contract is broken and your wishes stay as they were, untouched. Do you understand that, Kouyou?" Why was he emphasing this so much?  
  
"I get it, no more wishes." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"That's not what I asked." He sighed heavily. "As always you hear what you want to hear."  
  
"Are you actually angry with me?" I couldn't believe it. "You have no right to be angry right now, I do."  
  
"You imprisoned me for 8 years and scarred me emotionally with a wish. Even so I forgive you for that." I was not prepared for Aoi dragging me like that. "You are still my friend no matter what, what you decide to do is up to you."  
  
I was truly speechless. Even after everything he was my friend? How does this even work?  
  
"I want to say one more thing." I was expecting more negativity. "I would never use your body without your consent or for revenge. I'm not gonna lie when I say we both had gain from this activity, no matter the circumstances of when all this has started."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"I just hope that one day you'll realize what we had." Aoi went to the exit before stopping. "Kouyou, you're not alone anymore. They are your comfort now." Aoi left the bathroom.  
  
Everything hit me up at once. I fell to the ground with the burden once again crushing me.  
  
Aoi won't be my support, comfort and friend anymore. Why do I feel so alone right now?  
  
He took the lamp, the only thing that connected us, he actually took it back...  
  
Did that mean that we were officially over?  
  
Had he really enough?  
  
"Don't you know what you have done!?" My father shouted the moment he found out. "How could you have disgraced our family name like that!? Stupid child!"  
  
"He's my friend now." I told him with as confident voice as I could muster. "You can't ever change that fact."  
  
"He's a genie!" He slammed his fist into a wall that was left with cracks. "Don't you know what horrible history we have with genies!?"  
  
"Mom never told me." I just shrugged. "Why should I care?"  
  
"Is this how you repay me for taking you in after that useless mother of yours abandoned you?" I didn't answer, because I knew the truth. She has never abandoned me, she had to leave because there was no place for her in this family.  
  
"This is how I repay you for kidnapping me from mom." I was instantly slapped.  
  
"Mother nature had favoured the worst possible child." He added right under his nose, but I heard.  
  
Vines and plants bursted through the marble floors and wrapped around my father all over. "What is this!? I haven't done anything!"  
  
"She doesn't like violence, you should've known." I touched my hurt cheek as some of my siblings were just standing not so far off, watching, terrified. "She will hurt you if you try to do anything."  
  
I turned on my heels. "Yuu is my friend, she has approved. You can't do anything about it."  
  
I went out to see Yuu standing there, looking completely conflicted with his feelings. "What have you done!?" He shouted the moment he saw me.  
  
"We're friends, and this is the proof." I showed him his precious lamp as he froze in shock.  
  
"Where...did you get this from?" There was clear fear in his eyes.  
  
"Your room, of course." I smiled. "You can't escape me now, Yuu."  
  
His yellow colored eyes started shining. "Undo this! Undo this right now!"  
  
"Your manipulative powers can't work on me, remember?" I rubbed the lamp as golden bracelets appeared on his wrists. "What's this."  
  
"You have binded me. How could you do this..."  
  
"Now we're be the bestest friends ever!" I hugged the lamp as Yuu fell to his knees.  
  
It had to be done. I had to have an ally, even if that ally was not something mom would like. Even if I would destroy his life because of this selfish wish...  
  
I took everything from Yuu that day, he hated me with burning passion, always looked at me with hateful eyes and he had to hide his feelings away.  
  
I remembered his mother crying when she found out, but there was nothing to be done.  
  
In the place where I have found myself in, I was all alone, and Aoi, he made every minute more bearable, every time he was near, I felt alive.  
  
And now he's gone. He's really gone.  
  
\-----------------  
  
 **Reita's POV**  
  
I was sitting in my room, with my hand still pretty messed up, but at least it was healed to the utmost ability. They had a hard time healing the damage I received, and it would take more time for it to actually heal properly.  
  
I pondered about my encounter with that man who tried to kidnap Ruki.  
  
Ruki was furious with me for coming to rescue him, his anger wasn't directed to the right place, even though it was justified.  
  
Still, he could hold his ground against that man, and that was surprising.  
  
That time when I told him he had nice reflexes, it was way beyond that, wasn't it?  
  
Ruki didn't look helpless or scared for that matter. Instead he looked fierce and determined. That was something I would have never guessed he was capable of.  
  
It made me wonder whether he was a good actor.  
  
That reminded me of those drunk calls. I was shocked when I heard Ruki say such bold things to me. For a second there I thought he would confess his love to me through the phone.  
  
Even so, he still basically confessed to me, and I broke his heart, which I didn't mean to do.  
  
\------  
  
 _"Who's calling you this time?" Kazuki asked before snickering to his hand. "I bet it's our small diva."  
  
"Maybe it's not him." I told him off and once I had my phone in my hand it really was Ruki.  
  
"Ahahahahaha." Kazuki saw the face I was making.  
  
"Shut up, we're searching the school, there might be someone who shouldn't be here, if there was a mysterious bang." Whatever it meant, like did some student get here to fuck, because I wouldn't be suprised.  
  
"You mean someone who isn't doing a dare?" He smirked.  
  
"Yes." I pulled the phone to my ear. "What can I do for you, Ruki?"  
  
"What you can do for me?" Ruki asked then started laughing. "There's a lot of things you can do to me, ahahahahahahahaha." That... didn't sound right.  
  
"Ruki give me that phone, or you'll embarass yourself." I heard Maya in the phone, though it sounded like he was mocking him. "We both don't want me recording it and having an advantage, do we now?"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I'm the last person you should be saying that to." Maya told him, laughing.  
  
"Ruki."  
  
"Ahhh! Help me, Reita he's chasing me with a whip!" Ruki shouted to the phone as I smacked my face. He was being so cute right now.  
  
"Kai, stop making out with the pillow and come join me, let's strip." That was a less familiar voice.  
  
"Miyavi kisses so well, though." Kai told the other then his voice was muffled, by the pillow, was my guess.  
  
"Reita use your manly muscles and do something, ahh." There was a thud.  
  
"You just crashed into a wardrobe." Maya laughed so hard. "Give me that phone."  
  
"It hurts." Ruki whined. I need to punch something, I shouldn't be even listening to this.  
  
"I would be suriprised if it didn't hurt." The other commented. "Come on, you wouldn't want to say something you would regret, right?"  
  
"Reitaaaa, he's being a bully." I swear I thought he was pouting. I actually wanted to see him pouting. "Let me touch your abs next time, okay?"  
  
Kazuki was losing it.  
  
I was more then willing to let him touch all he wanted, never really minded him doing that, especially since the expressions he made were hilarious.  
  
"Promise meeeee, I want to touch your hard biceps and hug them, and maybe kiss them." My eyes went wide as Kazuki snorted. "I wanna grope your abs badly. Your muscles are the gods' work."  
  
"Ruki, are you drunk?" I frowned.  
  
"Would you use me if I said I am?" That was something bold to say. "Reitaa, you're so cute." He was being incredibly cute, and I couldn't hide my smile. This boy is going to be the end of me, I swear.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Ruki, tell him what you think about hot dogs!" I heard Maya again. Oh no.  "Ow, Kai, I swear, put that pillow down, you're obviously casting spells on it, hey, I saw that. Bad, very bad."  
  
"Someone strip with me!" Again this unfamiliar voice. "Come on, Ruki, let's dance, naked!"  
  
There was a short silence. "I have a reputation to uphold, I can't." Was actually a wise response. Was he really drunk or was it my imagination?  
  
"Hot dogs, Ruki." Maya said again. "Tell me what you like about them."  
  
"I like them long and hard, obviously." Ruki seemed to again pout. "I love to lick the ketchup off the sausage."  
  
I put my hand to my mouth and wiped my face. What the hell was he saying. Like did he have any idea what he was saying, and what he was doing to me?  
  
"That is so dangerous." Kazuki commented.  
  
"Ruki, please, could you--" I started but got immediately cut off.  
  
"Reita, if you had a big hard hot dog, you'd share it with me, right?" That was the biggest hit a man could get. I was so turned on, and it was through the phone, how could he do this to me right now...  
  
"Ruki, I'm hanging up." I really needed to hang up.  
  
"Waaaaaait!" He whined to the phone. "I'm in lo--"  
  
"With a belly botton!" Maya shouted.  
  
"Yes!" Ruki moaned to the phone and I had enough. I couldn't listen anymore. "I love your be--"  
  
"AHA-I HAVE YOUR PHONE IN MY HANDS. I HAVE WON OVER YOU, YOU FIEND."  
  
"Taste the fire!" Ruki attacked Maya?  
  
"Ahahaha, try me!"  
  
I hung up, because things could've gone so much worse, and I couldn't let them, not in this place.  
  
"Someone is smiling." Kazuki said as he was smiling himself. "Look at you getting horny over the phone."  
  
"Shut up. Just shut up, Kazuki. You've seen and heard nothing."  
  
"Sure, Reita." He told me in a sarcastic tone. "It'll bite you in the ass so hard, and then I'm gonna laugh so hard when it does."  
  
"I regret my life choices."_  
  
\------  
  
Was he being serious or was he just messing  with me, that I couldn't figure out.  
  
Everything I think I had known about Ruki was turning out to be untrue, and his brothers... Tora was one of the elites if it came to strength and control of his powers, and his other brother had easy control over earth. At least I knew this much about him at the moment.  
  
That made me wonder, who was his father. His one half consisted of a demon, right? Was that what made his flames turn dark?  
  
Could his father be the elemental god? Or heavenly elements god?  
  
It was weird that both his brothers had different elements that they could control so easily, then there was Ruki who had little to no control at first and now he was getting better. There must be something more to it.  
  
And the older brother was weirdly hateful towards us, which made me wonder, what was the reason behind it.  
  
One thing was for sure, Ruki lied to me when I asked if he was on the list. He was most definitely there.  
  
The question was, why.  
  
Why was he on the list, and why did he lie about not being on it? It was impossible for me to ask now, because he hated me with burning passion, because I messed up big time.  
  
It's really a terrible time for me.  
  
"You in there, Reita?" Kazuki went into the room. "Your hand is still busted, huh?"  
  
"They tried to heal it, but as an amazon, it takes a hell lot to break it, and that guy did, so it takes a bit of time to get it healed." I could only wait now. "Did you see Satoshi?"  
  
"Yep, he was a wreck after the report you gave him. Things are really getting dangerous here. "  
  
"You sound so depressed, dude. Chill, you just won against a pureblood." Kazuki grinned. "What's with you?"  
  
"Ruki told me he's in love with me, or rather he was in love after I didn't trust him." I licked my lips as I entwined my fingers together. "I hurt him on so many levels."  
  
"Look at that, he finally confessed in the worst possible moment." Kazuki got over to sit next to me on my bed. "It's fate, I'm telling you."  
  
"I broke his heart, Kazuki." I sighed heavily. "I didn't mean this to happen."  
  
"You should tell him the truth, idiot. I think he might understand if you do." I got poked in the arm with his fist. "It's totally your fault things turned out this way."  
  
"I did try. He didn't want to listen."  
  
"Make him listen. After all, if you really like him, he should know the truth. He should know what to expect." Kazuki laid down on my bed. "I learnt the hard way what it meant to be your best buddy. Don't let him go unaware. He's been through so much shit already."  
  
"How am I even supposed to tell him that my own father is out to get me and that having him near me now is a death sentence?"  
  
"Say it just like you did now. But do it earlier rather than later, 'cause once he shows up, he won't go for the wings, like he did with me, he'll break something, and I honestly don't want to know what." Kazuki smacked my thigh. "Also, you should apologize for that shitty move you did. Making him hate you this way was not a good idea to protect him from your father. You still went out to save him from the psycho dude anyway. You sabotaged yourself again. You're an idiot for that, you know?"  
  
"...I just thought that if I pretended to believe it was him who attacked Yomi, it would make it easier for me to let go." I looked down. "The opportunity was just there, I had to take it."  
  
"Did it make it easier to let go?"  
  
"No. It made it so much worse."  
  
\-----------------  
  
 **Aoi's POV**  
  
"I'm so so sorry, Kouyou." I whispered as I held onto the lamp you owned for so long. "Please notice."  
  
No matter how much I longed to explain, to tell you everything, my genie part is forever cursed to remain silent, all because of that one wish.  
  
I was never in any position to fix this, the words I wanted to say out loud will forever remain unsaid, as long as I live.  
  
"Aoi." I looked up as I noticed my alpha was standing in front of me.  
  
I was sitting on a couch in the living area, contemplating everything that has just happened, and then he showed up.  
  
"Do I look that pathetic to have an alpha take notice?"  
  
"Well, you do look as if thousands misfortunes have befallen you." Hizaki wanted to be funny, but I wasn't in the mood to laugh. "As an alpha I'm not allowed to ignore that, so instead of keeping things to yourself, let me help you out, if possible." He sat right next to me and made himself comfortable.  
  
"I'm not allowed to share that story." I pulled up my sleeves to see golden bracelets. The look in Hizaki's eyes was what I expected. His eyes went wide and soon his face expression softened.  
  
"Someone binded you. And you're in possession of your lamp." Hizaki looked at the lamp then back at me. "That is intriguing."  
  
Tatsuya went into the room, but when he noticed me, he decided to get out, without even saying anything towards me. Probably because it was the alpha who was by my side.  
  
"Could he be?" Hizaki asked as I shook my head. "I noticed you two not liking each other."  
  
He then looked at me as if something bad happened. "He's one of the forest people, isn't he, the nefrati? But he belongs to... then is he the ch--"  
  
"He's not the chosen child, Kouyou is. Favored by mother nature herself."  
  
"That name is completely unfamiliar to me." He sighed. "Does he go by any other name?"  
  
"Uruha."  
  
"You mean a dope panda? The rude one?" Hizaki narrowed his eyes in thought. "Pretty face, but lacks empathy? Like tall and skinny but too full of himself?"  
  
"That's enough." I said a bit amused. "Yes, that one."  
  
"I remember seeing you with him many times, though now that I'm told he's the chosen child, doesn't that make you his enemy? Genies and forest people don't like each other because of the war which put the whole world into ruin. Don't tell me. He binded you?"  
  
"Does it matter now? He thinks I'm not under his commands anymore. I took one burden off his chest." I stood up, feeling like I've sat long enough. "Even if I can't give him what he wants, what I want...I don't mind ending up miserable if he can be happy."  
  
"You love him."  
  
"I'm his friend." A response which was automatic to this accusation.  
  
"How can you say that now?" Hizaki got to his feet and took my glasses off just to look into my eyes. "Doesn't he feel the same?"  
  
"I'm his best friend."  
  
"You know what, I went overboard. This is a matter between you two." He took a few steps forward before stopping and giving me my glasses back. "Unless, he--"  
  
"Hizaki, there's an urgent meeting, you have to come immediately!" Someone ran into the room to tell the alpha that.  
  
"If this is what I think it is, then I'm truly sorry for you." Hizaki had to go with the other person.  
  
As long as he might notice...  
  
\-----------------  
  
 **Ruki's POV**  
  
After the whole interrogation, and my brothers being super overprotective and not wanting to leave my side for a moment, I finally was able to get back to Berserker.  
  
When I got to the door to my room, it was opened and both Maya and Kai threw themselves at me.  
  
"You are the unluckiest person I've ever met." Maya straight out said  when he pulled away. "We need to protect you like 24/7."  
  
"We are never going to let you get out of our sight!" Kai shouted into my ear while still holding me. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack! Me! A healthy young boy that didn't even had his first time with the love of his life! How cruel would that be!?"  
  
"Are you blaming me for almost getting a heart attack?" I frowned.  
  
"Yes, and for not being careful, why were you near the forest in the first place!?" Kai finally moved, giving me my much deserved personal space I needed today.  
  
"I guess I was just passing by. Everything happened so quickly..." I went over to my bed and sat down. "And then Reita came to my rescue."  
  
"So, nothing changed, I mean, between you two." Kai was being careful with his words, I could tell.  
  
"I kind of yelled at him to go away, that I've had this under control, I actually didn't and he got hurt because of me, so..." The anger was still obviously there, but I was still worried about his arm. Was it okay? Did they heal it? I know I shouldn't be, but there was still room for that in my heart.,  
  
"Everyone is stupid when it comes to the person they love." Kai started off calmly before sticking his fingers into my face. "But you, you're so dumb! Reita's like super strong and a steamy lion so he knows what he's doing! I can't believe it! I know you hate him right now but Ruki, I swear to banana bread, you ought to be smarter, it was a pureblood after you, a pureblood! They have complete control over their powers and they have so much more of it!"  
  
I was actually freaking out inside, because Kai was yelling at me. "Anyway, we're glad you're okay, but have more common sense next time." Maya tried to soothe the situation but it wasn't working out.  
  
"...I told him..." I pursed my lips tightly into a thin line for a moment. "I told him that I loved him, and I regret it so much." It ached so much. I wanted it to stop.  
  
"...what? Why would you do that?" Kai's rough voice was nowhere to be found. "Why would you hurt yourself this way?"  
  
"Maybe he didn't want to hate Reita anymore? Maybe he was looking for a reason to stop feeling so horrible?" I noticed Maya's grim look on his face, which wasn't something I've seen before.  
  
"Maybe you're right." I walked over to the window. "But the fact that he didn't believe me is still there, it's eating away at me and it's the worst feeling ever because you think you trusted someone just to realize they didn't trust you!" I slammed my fist into the window, and my bones felt it. "He didn't trust me!" I smashed my other fist into the window. "AHHH!"  
  
"You're going to hurt yourself, stop it!" Kai embraced me from behind and pulled back so hard, we both fell to the ground and I landed on top of him.  
  
"LET ME GO!" I struggled against his hold, but Kai whispered something  and an energy force wrapped itself around my body. I couldn't move. "Kai."  
  
"Pumpkin, let him go." Maya crouched to reach his hand towards us. "He just got his heart broken."  
  
I didn't need Maya to say this out loud, and yet it felt as if something broke in me just now.  
  
"Oh no." Kai quickly helped me get up. "I'm so sorry."  
  
The energy force disappeared.  
  
"Can we change the subject now?" I really couldn't talk about it any longer.  
  
"I think I'm turning evil because of my half, and Miyavi might be the reason so I have to avoid him to check." Kai told me as I gaped at him. "Well, I don't know the reason behind all this, but it would be good to know."  
  
"I got into a fight with Aiji and he called me emotionally detached." That came like a rockslide. Why would they bombard me with their problems like that? "And Uruha used a wish to make Aoi his friend as a kid."  
  
"What?" Kai and I said at the same time.  
  
"Doesn't that make Aoi eternally friendzoning Uruha?" I asked.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I think you might be right. It would make sense why Aoi couldn't tell Uruha that he loved him. He screwed himself over royally. That's why he's always on and on about being Uruha's friend with that puppy sad look on his face, right?" Maya said. "I don't think Uruha realized what he has done to Aoi or did he and that's why he's so bitter about it?"  
  
"How do you even know that?" I frowned.  
  
"He told me. We were both annoyed so we talked it out and that's how I know." He just shrugged.  
  
"That's the weirdest thing for him to do, but I think we should let him know." How could he do that and not realize? He must know that, right? "And sorry this happened to you, Kai. You'll have to bear with not seeing Miyavi for a while."  
  
"Let's talk about what Aiji said now." Kai crossed his arms with a pout. "Well, you're a lot of things but emotionally detached--"  
  
"Oh look at the time, I need my beauty sleep, to be prettier than you midgets." Maya went right for the bathroom.  
  
"I want to punch him in the face for that but he would enjoy this way too much." I sighed heavily.  
  
"Touché."


	26. A Beautiful Disaster

**Maya's POV**  
  
Why was I being so pathetic? I have never acted this way in my entire life, and it was all because of this one stupid wolf boy.  
  
Last night I quickly went to bed to avoid questions, and instead I threw a dildo at them, the shriek Ruki gave out was glorious. They left me alone then. I should do it more often.  
  
Did I really want to listen to the radio to know what the love guru has to say about my problem? It was so bothersome.  
  
I put the dildo next to Ruki's sleeping face because I was in fact a sadist that thrived by tormenting this pure boy right here.  
  
Kai was chanting something in his sleep, and to be honest, one time he created a witch that was glowing ominously in green. Like with a pointy hat, long and ugly nose, rather ragged clothes and a broom. It would fly around the room and shout 'otp' for some reason, but when Kai would turn in his sleep it would disappear.  
  
Because Kai was chanting something, I didn't want to get near, what if he'd do something that would trigger me in front of them, that would've been bad.  
  
I was up and ready in my clothes, and staring at them sleeping was sometimes such an amusement. And also a distraction from the stupid boy I can't forget.  
  
Ruki's nose gently poked at the dildo, and then he slowly opened his eyes. I think he was confused at first and then backed away a little to see the whole thing. Then he screamed and shoved the dildo off the bed. "What the fuuuuuuuuck!?"  
  
"Happy Birthday to me." I grinned, genuinely proud of myself.  
  
"It's not your birthday!" Ruki groaned before grabbing a pillow and hugging it. "Why are you torturing me, I thought we established that I'm too pure to mess around with."  
  
"Every day is my birthday as long as I make my friends scream themselves awake." I put my foot on his bed.  
  
"Who's screaming so early in the morning?" Kai wrapped his pillow around his head and turned. "My beauty sleep will be ruined. What will Miyavi say when he sees me?"  
  
"I thought the plan was that he doesn't see you." Ruki frowned.  
  
"A boy can dream, okay!?"  
  
"Get up, beauty disasters, I'm hungry and Hyde won't wait forever with our food." I pointed out.  
  
"What time is it?" Kai murmured.  
  
"Since I turned off your alarm clocks on your phones, because I'm such a good friend and let you sleep in, and am ready to go, you can imagine you overslept." As I stated those words both of them jumped from the bed, Ruki almost crashed into his wardrobe, well, he did kind of bounce off of it before rushing to the bathroom.  
  
Kai was right behind him, and they quickly put on their clothes.  
  
"You're the worst friend ever!" Ruki peeked his head from the bathroom. "How did you know the password to my phone!?"  
  
"HotBlond123 was never a good password."  
  
"UGH. You are unbelievable!" Ruki rushed out of the bathroom to get something from a drawer by his bed. "Don't you ever mess with my phone again!"  
  
"Haha, sure." I said in a very sarcastic tone, and Ruki just silently glared at me, at the same time disowning me as his best friend just with that one stare. "Kai, I want to ask how you got a nude Miyavi as your wallpaper, but I also don't want to ruin the surprise."  
  
"So, remember that time Ruki got pictures of Reita? I asked the same boy to get me a private collection of these beauties." Kai combed his hair with a gentle smile. "He made an exception for me, because I didn't ask for nudes, but his daily activities, and he gave me this bonus."  
  
"Well, now it's ruined. It got cut off right before the groin, though."  
  
"There's always something left to imagine, wouldn't you say?" And that was what I liked to hear.  
  
All of a sudden the mood changed as Ruki's angry face turned expressionless as the bitter reality hit him and he went on ahead. That was a quick mood change.  
  
"He's totally upset." I said as I crossed my arms.  
  
"Should we do something?" Kai asked with worry. "I mean, we didn't get full details last night, maybe there's something more to it?"  
  
"Isn't there always something more to it, though?"  
  
"You're right."  
  
\-----------------  
  
 **Kai's POV**  
  
The moment we walked into the school, a lot of people started whispering.  
  
I didn't understand why would this happen. They were glancing over at me in particular.  
  
"Hey you guys, I have a special service. Keep on staring and I might just entertain you." Maya pulled his whip out and snapped it in mid air. Everyone paled. "It's difficult being a sadisting king." He whipped his hair back.  
  
"Why would they stare at us like that?" Ruki asked, worried.  
  
"Aren't they staring at me, though?" I suggested as both of them looked around.  
  
Some guys licked his lips when our eyes locked. "Creepy."  
  
We went inside our classroom and my whole class turned to look at me, and at that point, I knew something was up, and I didn't like it.  
  
Shuu came running to stand in front of me. "Kai, this is terrible!"  
  
"What is?" I asked.  
  
"Someone spread a really nasty rumour about you sleeping around with steamy lions." I was shocked to hear that, but I should've seen that coming. "Some steamy lion went as far as to describe your intercourse."  
  
"They really went and done it now." I blurted under my nose.  
  
"What are you talking about? You know something?" Maya questioned my words.  
  
"Miyavi's fans took revenge on me. That's their way of saying that they'll make me go through living hell if I won't stop seeing Miyavi." Just mentioning of that name made me feel evil energy inside of me.  "To think they would go so far. And I thought death threats were the worst they could do."  
  
"What!?" Shuu exclaimed. "They sent you death threats!? We should go tell the teacher!"  
  
I shook my head. "No, I know how to deal with it. Things could go wild if the teacher found out."  
  
"We're against it, Kai." Ruki said.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm a fanboy, I know what my fandom can do." I assured them with a smile. "Trust me." Even though I said that, I still felt deeply hurt by the cruelty they showed towards me. "I know exactly how to hit them where it hurts." I said with a very evil and confident smile.  
  
"Shuu, do you have any idea who said such things?" Maya wrapped his arm around his neck.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Perfect." He pulled Shuu away from us to talk.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ruki asked. " And don't lie to me, I can see dark smoke leaving your body."  
  
"I'm devastated, but I'll show them what I'm capable of."  
  
"Kai." I looked up at Shinpei. "I know how hurt you are, but know that no one here believed this stupid rumour."  
  
"How do you know that?" Ruki frowned.  
  
"I'm a mind reader."  
  
"Wait, you can read our thoughts!?" Ruki grabbed his head.  
  
"I sure do." He smiled widely. "Sometimes I can hear the thoughts of people who I don't want to hear." He winced.  
  
"Like what?" I asked.  
  
"Someone's been singing the pokemon theme in their head for an hour, I'm going insane here."  
  
"An hour?"  
  
"Yes, I had beast anatomy class first." Shinpei explained. "Please don't do anything rash, okay?"  
  
I nodded my head but deep inside I knew I had to do something about this rotten fanclub. And I think that Shinpei knew that I was up to something, that was why he asked me not to do anything rash.  
  
I noticed Ruki staring exactly at Shuu and Maya who were chatting.  
  
After taking a deep breath, I decided to go out of the classroom. But what was actually bothering was the fact, how the whole school knew the rumour was about me?  
  
There was no way that everyone knew my name or how I looked like, which was super suspicious.  
  
There was this dark energy creeping at my heart, and I felt every single vibration it left. Being a leviathan had more negative sides than positive ones, to be honest.  
  
There was this dark smog surrounding my body before I knew it. It was my other half that reacted this time.  
  
"Kai?" I turned before I could even think, and there was Miyavi standing outside of my classroom without his faithful clan of incapable of actual thinking zombie fanboys.  
  
He was holding a pile of rolled papers, and it made me wonder what could that be. They looked torn.  
  
My head automaticaly tilted to the side.  
  
It was getting worse. Every time he was near me, this thing inside of me was getting worse. The more my heart craved for his attention, the darker it became.  
  
But not like this. I couldn't get my head around what was happening to me. My father never said anything worth mentioning that I should be aware of while growing up.  
  
I turned on my heels and walked away.  
  
"Wait." I accidentally made a wrong turn and as I was about to bump into a wall, what was shocking, I didn't, I just went through the wall.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
Below me was not earth, just air. But nevertheless, I didn't fall. Someone grabbed my hand before I could fall.  
  
"Wow, there. You almost fell." I looked back to see another person's hand sticking through the wall. I was pulled right back in. "Didn't know you could do that, cutie."  
  
This person. It was Tsuzuku!  
  
"You can go through a wall?" I asked, while he still held my hand.  
  
"I can do many things. I just didn't think you could do that as well." With that innocent smile, I was stunned. "You amazed me once again, sleeping beauty."  
  
"I'm a witch, you see." Ah, he called me sleeping beauty.  
  
"That explains a few things." Did it really? Why was he being so nice to me? "I was wondering how you were doing after that disgusting rumour spread and someone glued your face with a writing 'I'm a slut' on it."  
  
My face? But I didn't see anything like that anywhere, Miyavi held some papers, could it be...?  
  
"You came to check up on me?" He also knew it was just a rumour? That was actually really sweet of him.  
  
"Well, I know a fake rumour when I hear one." Tsuzuku chuckled amused. "Those rumours can be really harmful, so I wanted to check if you're doing okay. Are you doing okay?"  
  
"I'm managing." While I was managing, an evil plan was forming in my head as how to get back at them, and make it 100 times worse. And I just might've figured out what to do to make it hurt so much more.  
  
I heard a cough and realized just now that Miyavi was here all along and he heard my conversation with Tsuzuku. This is so bad. I couldn't be with him right now.  
  
"Aren't you some pop idol?" Tsuzuku made a few steps forward towards Miyavi, and their height difference was noticable.  
  
Tsuzuku was a bit taller than Miyavi was, and was much more muscular, seeing from his posture and silhouette.  
  
"What if I am?" They looked so hostile towards each other. Oh my. How dramatic. I loved it!  
  
"You wouldn't happen to start this nasty rumour now, would you?" Oh buttercup. I didn't think he would be capable of such a feat, though I would never think he would come over to my classroom either.  
  
"No." Miyavi locked eyes with the taller boy and there was this ongoing battle of who was going to blink first, and that was so charming but at the same time I was wondering what was the whole point, but I wasn't questioning it more than I had to.  
  
Miyavi blinked first after a long time, as it seemed.  
  
As if Tsuzuku completely ignored Miyavi, he went right back to me. "Call me if you ever need me, sleeping beauty." He shoved a piece of paper into my hand and walked away. "Bad rumours are just as terrible as you make them out to be."  
  
Did he mean the rumour about steamy lions being players? Was that what he meant?  
  
I looked at the piece of paper to see his phone number.  
  
For a second I swear I could see Miyavi with his tails and a dark aura, but then I blinked and it was gone.  
  
"Guess it was a wasted trip." He said that but still went over to me, and I felt my whole body vibrating to his nearing presence and I turned on my heels and ran away.  
  
My whole body was going numb to the point that my mind was overflown with something I did not identify.  
  
Was Miyavi doing this or was it my body's immune system going crazy?  
  
\-----------------  
  
 **Maya's POV**  
  
"Lunch time, and people in the cafeteria whisper like the little shits they are." I pulled my whip out and slammed it in the air.  
  
Everyone turned their attention to me. It felt amazing.  
  
Even Aiji was staring my way. "I can get you a topic to talk about, how 'bout that? Let's wreck some havoc with your ugly faces." I winked to them. "I'll make them prettier, alright."  
  
"Maya, what are yo--" Ruki started but I wouldn't let him finish.  
  
"This pretty thing of mine can crush a skull with just one slam." I pulled on the leather and kissed it. "It's a magnificent piece of work. Real leather, with a twist."  
  
People started looking away.  
  
"That was unnecessary." Kai told me with a big smile on his face. "I know how to take care of those rumours."  
  
"This better be very humiliating for them, because I won't be satisfied if it isn't." I pointed my whip at my friend. "If you won't do it, I will."  
  
"I assure you, I have a master plan forming in my head as we speak. I just got to ask a few people for favors. I got this." Kai showed his typical enthusiasm, which we were relieved to see. "Don't worry. I'm gonna make them regret ever targetting me."  
  
"What's up losers? Did I miss something, except for that performance. I cried, I laughed, I felt so many emotions." Uruha sat with us with his food and lowered his head as he placed his hand on his chest. "Those fuckers didn't see it coming."  
  
"Things with Aoi the same as always?" Ruki asked as Kai and I looked at each other.  
  
"Why are you acting suspicious? What is going on?"  
  
"Are you sure you know what's going on between you and Aoi?" Kai asked.  
  
"I'm the only one who knows what's going on between me and that idiot. And Aoi. He probably knows better than me." Uruha looked away nervously before looking right back at us. "You got some intervention going for me?"  
  
"So you kinda said that you wished Aoi to be your friend, right?" I stepped on a landmine, because the face Uruha made was truly terrifyingly beautiful.  
  
"I came here to eat food and I feel so attacked right now." The other said, but stayed seated anyway.  
  
"Doesn't that mean that he's your friend and nothing else?"  
  
"What's your point?" Uruha rolled his eyes.  
  
"That he literally can't be your lover because you already wished he was your friend. Isn't that like for all eternity?" He had to think about that possibility at one point, right?  
  
"..." He wanted to say something but his gaze just went down and he pressed his lips into a thin line.  
  
"Was your fight even about sex?" Ruki said something I wasn't even considering at the moment.  
  
"It was an excuse to break things off with him, I suppose." His hands were terribly shaking, it must've been horrible for him to talk about it.  
  
"Why?" Kai asked.  
  
"Because I hurt him so much to the point where I couldn't handle the guilt anymore." Uruha was clearly upset. "I guess that explains why he never loved me back. I wished he would be my friend so that's what he ever was."  
  
"Can you talk to him and make up?" Kai suggested as he put his hand on top of Uruha's. "You guys surely can work things out."  
  
"No." He shook his head. "Aoi saw this coming from a mile away. And as a half genie, he can't take a wish back."  
  
"You obviously still love him." Ruki blurted out.  
  
"Didn't he use excuses to be with you as you are now?" Kai pointed out. "Friends with benefits was the only thing he could use to be intimate with you. He's been trying."  
  
"Look, my father...he would never allow this." Uruha clenched his fists. "He's against genies. Aoi is everything that he hates."  
  
"Yet you want to be with him, right?" Ruki smiled. "You know him better than anyone else, so I suppose you also know how hard it's been for him too, since the breakup."  
  
"You don't know my father... He tends to be...agressive towards this behaviour. And there's no way I can say a damn thing without everything I've worked for so hard falling apart."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I frowned.  
  
"Doesn't matter." He sighed heavily. "My brother probably found out and told my father, so he knows that Aoi is not a part of my life anymore..."  
  
"Is this some family drama, because bananas." Kai put a hand to his head. "Is this like some hate towards all genies or that specific family?"  
  
"Enough with this." Uruha slammed his hands onto the table.  
  
There was a short silence before everyone kept on talking with each other.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Before anyone tried to protest, Uruha added, "Even if you did try to, you'd know that my position in this whole family business is... hopeless."  
  
No one wanted to say anything, because everyone feared that they would upset Uruha even more.  
  
No one knew what was the reason behind his actions, behind all of the decisions he made, and why he couldn't turn this all around for his benefit. Everyone probably just thought the same, there's more going on than Uruha's letting on.  
  
He wouldn't say so unless we were in his shoes, or so I thought.  
  
"Count me in for family drama." Ruki laughed, but his eyes remained cold. "After I got back from being kidnapped, my brothers took me with them for a very long talk about why I shouldn't be anywhere near the forest, especially alone. And they were angry they heard last about what happened. There's so much spark between steamy lions and my brothers, like you can't even imagine."  
  
"Your older brother doesn't really like steamy lions, right? There's been rumours." I heard steamy lions talking about it a few times.  
  
"Yes, but the word you used does not bring justice to his feelings towards steamy lions." Ruki looked down. "There's a whole story behind the strong hatred towards them."  
  
"Is it that bad?" Kai winced.  
  
"When my brother Hiro was a first year, steamy lions made a bet as to who would get in his pants first. Like, my brother has always been attractive, but he was very smart as well." I totally didn't see that coming. "He eventually figured out all the interest in him, and he was so mad, because the boy he finally ended up with was someone he fell for. So the rage that awakened in my brother was so destructive that older students had to intervene."  
  
"You're shitting me." Uruha's eyes went wide.  
  
"Yeah, well, as unfortunate as it turned out for those guys, my brother unleashed his anger on them, sounds familiar, huh, haha. You'd think that when he yells at someone he's angry, but that's not even close. His control over his emotions is so good, you don't feel his anger ever." At that point I was wondering what he meant by those words. You don't feel his anger anymore. "My brother was actually blessed with the control over earth, and his anger leads to catastrophical earthquakes, intentional, may I add. When he's getting like very angry, you can feel the ground shake, and that's a good warning before the earth starts parting under your feet."  
  
"So like, all of us could die at any moment if someone angers your brother? Like make him really angry?" I asked, curious.  
  
"No. Unless something that triggers his anger appears, he won't get angry, like no matter what happens. Even after I was kidnapped, he didn't show anger, but he was definitely displeased. That's a great way to explain his feelings at the time."  
  
"So that's why your brother hates steamy lions. That's horrible what they did to him." Kai patted Ruki's shoulder. "I'm sorry that happened to him."  
  
"But isn't your other brother a steamy lion?" Uruha frowned.  
  
"Yeah, well, Hiro made Tora promise that if he wants to be with the savages, as he calls them, then he can't become one of them. He can be among them, but he will always be a part of our family with our values and all."  
  
"So, what would happen if your brothers found out about your feelings towards Reita?" I looked at this idiot at the same time Kai did.  
  
Ruki's eyes went wide and he remained silent.  
  
"Okay, I realize I might've went overboard here." That was a wise choice from Uruha. "Like, I'm probably not in on something here."  
  
"I think they'd kill him." Kai whispered to me.  
  
"Well, who wouldn't after what he did with Ruki." I just shrugged. "One word and my whip is in action."  
  
Ruki was the first one to get up with his tray after he finished eating. "Enough or you'll call the wolf out of the woods." That really sounded like, please stop talking about him, or you'll make him show up.  
  
As if Ruki jinxed himself, he and Reita almost bumped into each other when Ruki made a sharp turn.  
  
They were staring at each other in silence, and there was clear shock and confusion seen on Ruki's face, and on Reita's... it was longing? Was that correct? He wasn't angry, or anything, rather what the heck was this feeling even?  
  
Reita's arm was put in a cast, was the injury that bad that healers couldn't heal it?  
  
"You can feel the awkward." Kai whispered with everyone agreeing.  
  
As if they both blushed, they turned away.  
  
Reita quickly walked away and Ruki stood there, with his mouth opened, not knowing what to do with himself.  
  
He looked back for just a moment to stare at Reita's back with a blank look on his face.  
  
Ruki then shook his head and left us.  
  
"Ruki kind of told Reita he loves him, and things got awkward." Kai explained to Uruha. "We didn't get much out of him yesterday, but it didn't go well."  
  
"Wasn't Ruki like angry at him for not believing him before?"  
  
"As you can see his love for Reita is pretty strong, but now his heart is broken. And it didn't look right now as if Reita felt indifferent towards Ruki." Kai turned toward the table Reita sat at with his friends. "Do you guys think that he lied maybe? Like I don't know why would he do that even, but I can't shake the feeling that there's something off. And I'm a pro at love."  
  
"How's your love life with Miyavi going, then?" Uruha asked with a mean look on his face.  
  
"I'm getting there. I have a strategy." Kai picked his tray up and smiled to us. "I have things to take care of, so I'm gonna go ahead first."  
  
"Do you think he's planning mass murders?" Uruha asked with a concerned look on his face. "Like, I wouldn't be surprised if he was."  
  
"He's struggling because he can't see Miyavi, because he thinks he's turning evil because of him, but if he planned mass murders, I'd be right there beside him."  
  
"That turned dark really fast. His powers are off? Like more off than his defect?" The other frowned.  
  
"Yep, and that's my cue to go."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
\--------------------  
  
 **Uru's POV**  
  
Wherever I went, there was always someone whispering. They really had nothing better to do with their lives, did they?  
  
"Man, did you hear?" I walked over to a group of older guys. "I heard from the first year that he had a small dick, the sex was terrible, but shh, you didn't hear that from me." I winked before walking away.  
  
And I created more rumours to come. Better make it worse for that guy.  
  
As I was exiting school, Miyavi was standing by a locker.  
  
Now that I thought about it, it wasn't his locker. It was Kai's.  
  
When I took a closer look, there were a bunch of papers glued to that locker with hateful messages and Miyavi was tearing them all down.  
  
"Looks like your little trolls went really overboard this time, eh?" I said as he turned my way with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Trolls."  
  
"Yes, because minions is too pretty of a word to use for them. I call them by what I see them, as trolls, or better, orcs. Those are pretty beasts. Kai would agree." I looked at my nails, gotta file them later. "So, what are you doing next to my boy's locker?"  
  
"Nothing." He scraped off the last piece of paper and started walking away, as if he was too afriad of having a conversation with me.  
  
I went right next to him, put my gloves on, pushed my hand under his arm and pulled him with me. "Walk with me."  
  
"What are you doing?" Miyavi asked, clearly not realizing what I was doing so openly.  
  
He would probably realize in a few seconds as his so called fanbase would flip if they saw this celebrity with such a hot person as myself, and would see me as a next threat.  
  
But bitches don't start shit with me, because I destroy everything that comes my way.  
  
Getting on people's nerves was a kink of mine, it felt so good.  
  
"So, tell me, what are you going to do to make things right, Miyavi?" I glanced over at the boy who had his eyebrows furrowed so strongly, I was wondering whether he was constipated. "I don't have much friends, and I consider Kai to be one, so, what are you going to do about it? Because if you won't do anything I'm gonna smash that pretty face of yours into the nearest wall, and both of us don't want this to happen, right? Well, I do, but you get my point."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" There was a slight fear clearly visible in his eyes, but the dark energy that emanated from his body was what made me wonder about his true feelings.  
  
"No, no, no." I shook my forefinger at him. "That's no such thing as a threat. It's what Maya does. And I'm not Maya." I leaned in when I saw more people paying attention to us. "You'd know when I'm threatening, and I wouldn't hestitate to ruin that face, because it's what makes your career going, right?"  
  
A straight vine sprouted from the ground right before Miyavi, and he didn't notice it before it glided strongly right past his balls.  
  
He yelped before bending in half and enduring the sudden pain.  
  
"Oh come on." I looked at the vine which bore flowers from inside of it. "You're not helping, though I guess it is funny that you did that."  
  
"You did that?" Miyavi asked with a wince as he straightened himself. "Fuck."  
  
"I wouldn't say it was me. I have no control over what's happening around me." I shrugged as if it was a normal thing, and that was the truth. "You made her mad, so you got what you deserved."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"You better make amends with him, pretty face." I poked his chest. "Or else."  
  
"He's running away from me, so that's a no go."  
  
"Well, are you surprised?" I threw my hands up. "Look what they have done to him, I wouldn't want to be near you either."  
  
"Yet here you are." He sighed heavily in defeat.  
  
"Stop the stupidity, okay, just go tell your psycho fans they disgust you, because this behaviour is something you need to get therapy for." I nodded my head. "You deal with it, and I'm leaving, bye."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Bye." I didn't so much as look back at him, I just left, leaving him hanging. What a good person I was.  
  
Maya's sadistic behaviour was rubbing off on me, this is a bit disturbing. "Oh well."  
  
Oh no, no, no, no, no, no and no.  
  
Out of all the possible places I had to see him right now? Was the universe punishing me for sticking my nose where it didn't belong?  
  
Fuck me.  
  
A vine wrapped itself around my leg. "You're being such a traitor!" I couldn't get it off. AGH.  
  
Tatsuya walked over and looked down at my leg before smirking. "She's not being helpful these days, is she?"  
  
"Fuck off." I hissed at my older brother.  
  
"That's not a great way to greet your beloved older brother." Why did he sound like he was in a good mood?  
  
"What happened?" I didn't like where this is going.  
  
"Daddy dearest heard that you and the genie boy cut ties and is very pleased." I knew this would come to light eventually, and this outcome was predicted. "He wonders when you'll come to your senses and respect him."  
  
Tatsuya wanted to come over, but vines grew from the ground and wrapped themselves around his legs, preventing him from any movement. "Look who you upset."  
  
"Let me go." The other hissed low in his throat.  
  
"You know she acts on her own, right?" I said with a big smile. "It's your fault, brother dearest."  
  
"Kouyou." There was so much hatred beaming off of him, it was hilarious.  
  
"Look at you, big bro." I put my hand on his cheek. "Don't you feel put in place for once?"  
  
He tried to bite me, but I moved in time.  
  
"Shut your filthy mouth." He spat.  
  
"I would beg to differ. I'm the cleanest person around, so." I rolled my eyes. "Have fun being stuck in place, and say hi to father, tell him to stick his respect down his ass. Byeeee." The vine moved from my leg and I was free.  
  
"Kouyou! Come back here!" I just waved my hand at my brother as I left him. "Kouyou!"  
  
Having two people calling for me desperately in one day felt really good.  
  
But having the third person stand there just staring at me, it didn't feel good.  
  
Aoi, did you want to tell me something?  
  
My wish, my truly horrible and selfish wish that I made, was it killing you inside? Did you hate me or love me in the end?  
  
I wish I had known the answer, then my demons wouldn't haunt me even now.  
  
Mom, what would you do if you were me? Would you support my chosen ally, or would you scold me for making the worst choice, and ruining a person's life in the process?  
  
Deep down inside I really, truly wanted to see him again, to talk to him.  
  
My guilt ruined me. Ruined this relationship.  
  
I have ruined the possibility of ever truly being with you with that one silly wish, because I felt lonely, because making someone my friend through a wish would make sure I wasn't alone anymore.  
  
I hated being alone.  
  
Living in that place was a nightmare.  
  
I'm not... I don't think I ever considered myself to be that.  
  
\--------------------  
  
 **Kai's POV**  
  
"Yasu, wil you please do this for me? I swear I won't ask you for anything else." I basically hugged him so strongly, he couldn't get me off of him. "Pretty please. I'll bake you anything you want."  
  
"If you're going to say it that way." He took it into consideration! "I think I might just go along with your insane plan."  
  
"You do want to make others suffer, don't you?" I chuckled amused as I let him go. "Thank you for wanting to help me."  
  
"I'm not really a fan of nasty rumours and spreading a rumour this nasty is terrible. Besides, I'm the class representative, I should be able to help in this situation, but please, I know you and don't go overboard. There's only so much I'm willing to do in this case."  
  
"Challenge accepted." I threw my fist into the air.  
  
"No, no, no, wait. Did you hear what I said?" Yasu tried to reach me as I was walking out. "Kai?"  
  
"I'll see you soon, my friend in crime." I winked before rushing to find another person.  
  
I almost bumped into Mizuki who was walking with his cupcakes. He looked at me. "Wow, you're actually doing okay after angering your psycho fandom."  
  
"I have an evil masterplan to make them suffer so much more than they made me suffer. And it starts now." I rubbed my hands together. "Will you help out a friend?"  
  
"Count me in. I'm down with messing shit up." Mizuki grinned. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I want you to spread a specific rumour that's going to help me out a lot."  
  
"Aw man, you have ran into the perfect house member. Rumours are like our second nature." He reached his cupcakes to me. "Want one? I did such a good job, and I mixed some recipies I wanted to check out."  
  
"Sure." I picked one up just to take a bite, and it felt as if an avalanche of flavor spread across my mouth. "What the cheesecake is this? It's amazing!"  
  
"Hehehe, good, I did a fantastic job. Now, tell me the rumour."  
  
I pulled him over and whispered what I wanted him to spread. "Can you do that?"  
  
"How are you going to pull that off?" Mizuki frowned. "Or is it that?"  
  
"You can clone a bunch of people to start the rumour, right? Leave the rest to me." It will hurt them so badly, like nothing has ever hurt them before.  
  
"You got it."  
  
I said my goodbyes to Mizuki and ran for the next person I was hoping to include in my plan.  
  
I went running around the whole school, and was not able to find him. Was he in any clubs? Should I ask Ruki about this?  
  
No, I didn't want him to think about unnecessary stuff.  
  
I went out and soon enough I did see the guy talking to someone.  
  
"Takeru!" I called out for the boy who turned to me.  
  
"Hello." The other person he was talking with said something before leaving. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I have like a huge favor to ask for."  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
\------------------  
  
 **Maya's POV**  
  
"Whatever you're about to do, I'm in on it." Ruki stood in my way with utmost confidence. "I don't care what it takes, I will destroy that mixedblood garbage with my own hands if I have to."  
  
"We might face detention." I said but that didn't seem to change his mind. "Okay, we will definitely face detention."  
  
"If it's for Kai, it'll be worth it."  
  
"Alright, let's do it."  
  
As we were leaving school, I could see Aiji not so far from here. He knew I was up to something. I grabbed Ruki's hand and picked him up without a warning as he yelped at the sudden action. "We gotta run."  
  
I flew up into the sky. "Ahhh, why!?"  
  
"Aiji knows I'm not doing anything good."  
  
"You didn't talk to him?" Ruki frowned.  
  
"He annoys me." I didn't want to talk to him right now. "We're gonna land in a bit."  
  
"Do you even know who embarrassed our Kai?"  Ruki clutched to me for dear life.  
  
"Oh, I know, Shuu sent me that guy's pic and gave me his blessing. He hates bullies." For a smexy phoenix, he wasn't shallow.  
  
"We all hate bullies."  
  
"I love being bullied as long as it doesn't  go out of control." Not something I could get from Aiji.  
  
We landed right by Lucifer. I pulled my phone out and we looked at the picture of our target.  
  
After a moment, something else became Ruki's new focus.  
  
It was none other person than Reita who was talking with his peers. There was also Yomi,  with something wrapped around his arm to keep it still.  
  
Reita also had his arm kept in place with a cloth. It was like they were busted arms buddies. Ruki must've been hurting inside seeing them side by side.  
  
Especially now that Yomi noticed us, and he looked straight at Ruki, and took a step closer to Reita.  
  
"Ruki." I said as he looked at me.  
  
"I see that bastard." He went forward and for a moment I thought he was talking about Reita but he made a turn and went the other way. Reita noticed him, and stared silently.  
  
We found our culprit and some steamy lions were watching us. It felt as if they knew that we weren't just lost. We came here for a purpose. A very evil, maybe violent one. Like it wasn't wrong, but the sheer fact of anyone suspecting us of something really bad was truly making my body react in the best ways possible.  
  
We could hear the guy talking to someone.  
  
"I'm telling you, the moment I said hi, he was ready to spread his legs for me." To our surprise he already had a black eye. I was wondering who did it, and why. "He screamed when I entered him. Just imagine."  
I couldn't hear this sick nonsense anymore. He was obviously lying and the rest just listened to his horrible lies. I loathed beings like him.  
  
Ruki locked eyes with me, and there was this burning hatred shown clearly in his eyes. "Sadists first." Ruki gestured his hand at the guy, while he cracked his neck, with a popping sound. His head combusted into vicious flames that caught the attention of nearby persons.  
  
"No, no, diabolic short people should go first." I encouraged him, hoping to see what he was planning to do to that person.  
  
"But I insist." Ruki kept on pushing.  
  
"Oh, but I encourage you to give him literal hell first, because when I start, there'd be nothing left for you." We exchanges evil smiles as I suggested the outcome of what I had planned to do to this asshole.  
  
"Trust me, scrapes will do."  
  
"Then don't mind if I do." I went right at the guy and punched him very hard in the nose without a warning. The guy stumbled back to the ground. "That's what you get for messing with the wrong person, fuckface." He immediately got back up.  
  
Ruki kicked him in the balls as the guy screamed. He had no chance of seeing that coming, and his friends just watched in pure shock. "And that's what you get for making my friend feel shitty, fucktard."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you two!?" The guy growled as he bent from the horrible pain. "Why would you attack me!?"  
  
Ruki's flames came blazing all around his body as that guy paled. "You're asking for death, bitch." The moment Ruki touched his mouth, he screamed so loudly. "My dad taught me not to ever leave things unfinished."  
  
He made a swift kick, and tripped the other guy as other steamy lions stared in complete silence, not knowing what to do in this situation.  
  
"Kai doesn't appreciate your lie." Ruki told him while he touched his unharmed face. It was the shock that made him think he was burnt, probably. "Neither do we. And I will burn your whole face into a crisp if you keep at the fucking lies. I will turn your whole body into dust."  
  
"If you think we're going to let you off the hook with what you did, then you're dead wrong." I looked down at him with disgust.  
  
The guy coughed as he got back to his feet, clearly a bit embarrassed that steamy lions didn't interfere, instead they were snickering, but he soon regained his composure. "I didn't lie. It's not my fault your friend is a whore."  
  
"Do you want me to slay you?" I asked as I pulled my whip out. "I'm a sadist. The hardcore one."  
  
"You whip, I'll hold." Ruki told me with a big smile. "I'll set it on fire too, so it'll hurt more."  
  
"Please do." I said with a smile.  
  
"You're psychopaths!" The other guy hissed at us.  
  
"Now now, what the hell is going on here?" It was Satoshi who finally decided to intervene. "You know that violence is not permitted on school grounds, right?"  
  
"Spreading rumours isn't either." Ruki's flames were raging more and more. "But it doesn't seem like you care either way."  
  
"What was that?" Oh snap, Ruki's courageous side showed up.  
  
"You heard me." Ruki took a step towards Satoshi. "You didn't stop this douche kanoo from spreading a false rumour about my best friend. So we took it upon ourselves to have some justice."  
  
"Steamy lions are responsible for justice."  
  
"But it seems that they're not included in being justified if the ones doing the wrong are steamy lions themselves." Ruki retored with a cold look on his face. "Sucks to be you right now."  
  
"They attacked me for telling the truth!" The culprit shouted, pretending to be the victim, how rude.  
  
"Shut your fucking mouth, I swear to gods, I will smash your face against a wall to make you shut up." I threw the whip right at him, and he didn't see it coming and it landed straight on his face.  
  
"Whoa." Ruki looked impressed.  
  
"What the fuck, asshole!"  The guy screamed as Satoshi had to stop the guy before he jumped at Maya.  
  
"Enough!" Satoshi growled. "Detention, to all of you."  
  
"Why me!?" The guy whined.  
  
"You started this, you started lying about sleeping around, so you take responisibility for your words." Satoshi went right over to him. "You will take back everything you said, whether you were lying or telling the truth. You're ruining our already bad reputation."  
  
He sounded so angry.  
  
Oh, Ruki's tail showed up. While Satoshi turned to us, it stabbed the guy in the gut and disappeared.  
  
"Fuck." The guy growled.  
  
"Shut up, we're gonna have a talk later. Leave, right now."  
  
"He stabbed me!" He whined.  
  
"Stop your whining, he's been standing here calmly, leave right now." Satoshi ordered his fellow steamy lion and as I looked over at my friend, he had a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"You two, detention, tomorrow after school is over. And I don't want you attacking other students for revenge again."  
  
Ruki and I crossed our fingers. "Sure."  
  
"You know what's gonna happened there, right?"  
  
"You mean the commemorate picture with a stupid hat?" I frowned. "Yeah, sure, we know."  
  
"Good." He sighed heavily. "Didn't Hide tell you not to be bad?"  
  
"He did, we just chose not to follow because our friend's honour was on the line." Ruki's flames finally died down. "If someone humiliated your best friend, would you just stand by and accept it or would you rip the person's heart out?"  
  
"...You do make a good point, but I wouldn't go as far as ripping a person's heart out." Satoshi said jokingly. "Now off you go. I don't want to see your faces here today. You've done enough."  
  
Well, there wasn't much for us to do. I just picked my whip up and pulled Ruki with me.  
  
"You totally broke his nose." Ruki looked down before focusing on me once again. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
"You kicked him in the nuts. That's the most badass thing you could've done to a guy."  
  
"I wasn't thinking. I was so angry that I just went for it, you know?" I just shrugged. "Though I hope it popped."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hope it popped."  
  
"Oh my gods, Ruki, I can't be prouder of you than I am right now." I pulled the little guy into a big embrace. "I'm so proud I could be crying right now."  
  
"Ahh, I'm suffocating here, stooop." Ruki groaned, but I wouldn't dare stop hugging him. "Help me."  
  
"Okay, okay." I let go of him.  
  
At the same time another small person made his way towards us, and I wasn't sure whether I should let him talk to Ruki, because if he would come closer, his being would be incinerated by a wrath of half demon and half god of screaming fires. I don't know. I still had no idea what his other half was, but it didn't mean that Ruki's flames would never hurt.  
  
"What brings you here, you evil potato?" I asked, and that caught Ruki's attention.  
  
When he realized that it was Yomi, he wasn't happy about it, but to my surprise he didn't catch fire. That was what I called progress.  
  
"I'm no evil potato." Yomi protested.  
  
Ruki hissed at him, and I had to pull him my way, because if he turned into a cat, I would've lost it, and laughed my ass off, and he'd get embarrassed. At times like those I had to be considerate of others' feelings. Truly bothersome but it had its perks at times.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, my cute little kitten here senses evil, so I just assume stuff, you know." I threw my hands up to make a point that I didn't care about the truth about that statement.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I know you don't like me." At least he noticed. "You only don't like me because I'm around him, right?"  
  
I was wondering what was Ruki's reaction to that statement. "I don't care."  
  
"You do, don't you?" What was his intention here?  
  
"Why should I? He made it clear that he doesn't like me that way." I couldn't believe what my sadistic ears have just heard.  
  
"He said that?" Yomi frowned. "Well, anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I don't hold it against you, the fact that I was mistaken for you back then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, when that guy with similar fire powers attacked me, thinking it was you because we were both small."  
  
"I guess I should apologize for that." Ruki totally said that but his face showed nothing more than indifference. "Sorry?"  
  
"I accept your apology." He was about to go, but didn't. "Oh, and since Reita isn't interested in you, means I still have a chance then. Someone's got to help him out with his arm like this, you know. Well, thanks for telling me that. Bye."  
  
Oh shit.  
  
What was interesting was that Yomi genuinely smiled before he finally left.  
  
"Ruki?" Ruki didn't respond, his eyes just followed behind Yomi's back, with a bittersweet look on his face. Like, I would assume tears by now, but he didn't cry. He didn't cry once ever since Reita rejected him, and I was wondering about that, because Kai was the kind of person to cry about a broken heart, and then there's Ruki, so calm that it was actually terrifying.  
  
It would seem as if it was calm before the calamity, was it?  
  
Was he still staring at Yomi or... oh, Reita was staring at us, or rather at Ruki. Did they lock eyes? Did they secretly long for each other?  
  
Hmm.  
  
"Boobs. Boobies." I said but Ruki didn't even react. So I decided to take matters into my own hands.  
  
I stood behind him and grabbed onto his chest. He didn't even flinch. "Look how flat you are!"  
  
"I need to go." Ruki pushed my hands away. "See you later?"  
  
"Sure." What the heck happened?  
  
His calmness was super scary! It was so unlike him.  
  
He just turned away and left.  
  
\------------------  
  
 **Ruki's POV**  
  
Yomi was free to do whatever he wanted, and I shouldn't think too much about it. I really shouldn't.  
  
Then why did I feel a heavy boulder weighting on my chest, crushing me?  
  
I didn't want to think about it too much so I went for a walk, but I saw both of my brothers heading my way, and I knew exactly what this was going to be about.  
  
"So, detention." Hiro patted my head. When did he hear that? It just happened. "I really appreciate what you did for your friend, especially when it involves kicking a steamy lion in the nuts. I can't be prouder."  
  
"A steamy lion is standing right here, next to you." Tora eyed Hiro. "Though, that guy was a jackass. You did him good. Father would be proud. I saw everything and texted Hiro during it, he had all the details, even the video."  
  
"Did you tell mom about this?" I asked with a wince.  
  
"I did." Hiro proudly told me. "She told me I should've ripped his balls off and hand them over to him on a plate. As a peace offering."  
  
"More like a threat." Tora snickered. "Changing the topic, our parents know what happened, and mom is not amused about the whole kidnapping."  
  
"Does she want me to go back?" I was afraid it would come to this.  
  
"Dad wants you to show some initiative. He wants you to fight back, because he knows that you can. As you can guess, they got into an argument over this." Tora looked over at people who passed by us. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"The only thing I can do. Survive." I told them with a big smile on my face. "I don't want to leave my friends behind, they're like my second family."  
  
"You're being so poetic." Hiro ruffled my hair. "There will be more people going after you, and that list worries me. Do you have any idea who esle could be on there?"  
  
"...I think...my friend has someone trying to get a hold of him." I looked away, was I even allowed to tell them that?  
  
"What? Who is it?" Tora asked.  
  
"My roommate." I don't think I should tell them the circumstancea of it happening, considering a steamy lion was involved. "He thinks that that stranger might have something to do with the list."  
  
"What are his halves?" Hiro asked.  
  
"He's half angel and I don't know his other half. He never wanted to tell us, like it was a taboo topic."  
  
I noticed my brothers share a look with each other. "I'll keep a watch. Which friend was it?"  
  
"Maya."  
  
"That sadist is an angel? White winged angel?" Tora's eyes went wide with surprise. "My first time hearing about angels liking torture."  
  
"You're friends with a sadist? Wait, you're living with a sadist!?" Hiro quickly pulled my blouse up to look for some bruises. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, please stop, I'm cold." I said as I was suddenly pulled over to his chest.  
  
"Shhh, I will protect you from all the evil in this world." He started stroking my head. "They'll think twice abot approaching you."  
  
"Hiro, if you won't stop, I'll elope." I huffed.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." He held me tighter. "I'll find you and rid you off that pest!"  
  
"And I'll castrate the bastard." I gaped as Tora snapped his fingers.  
  
"Am I not allowed to be happy?" I managed to escape from Hiro's firm grip.  
  
"You are happy." Tora said as he slapped my back. Ouch. "Like, you don't need a person who will only defile your pure and innocent body, which we want to keep that way until the end of all eternity." That was a bit too much for me...  
  
"We should totally put some seal that pushes away potential suitors." Tora whispered to Hiro.  
  
"I know a guy." Hiro whispered back.  
  
"What if there is someone I like?" I said as I crossed my arms.  
  
Wait, why would I say that now? I knew Reita wasn't for me, and I was angry and I didn't want to think about him, and yet why would I say that?  
  
They looked at me genuinely shocked for a moment before laughing.  
  
That's what I thought.  
  
This is so annoying. "You laugh, but I already had my first kiss. So laugh all you want." They immediately stopped laughing as I smirked.  
  
"You're lying." Hiro had a grim look on his face.  
  
"Nope. It was right here." I pointed at my lips. "I kissed a guy and I liked it." Under a love potion, but it counted.  
  
"Who?" There was evil energy going around as Tora asked that question. "We want a name."  
  
"Not gonna tell." I winked at them. "It's my dirty little secret." I started walking away. "By the way, we kissed on more than one occassion." I sticked my tongue out before I ran for it.  
  
"Ruki! Come back here!" I heard my brothers shout. The ground beneath my feet was trembling slightly. And there were strong winds. "RUKI!"  
  
\------------------  
  
 **Maya's POV**  
  
 _"Hi, hi, hi~ Your favourite love guru is with you right now, peps."_ There was a slight buzz. _"We have quite a bit of letters to handle, because we have hopeless romantics bursting from my inbox. I'd love to help you out, so get ready."_  
  
 _"Let's see, what do we have here? We have quite a bit of interesting stories ahead of us. But nothing seems unfixable with a good mind and lots of money. Just kidding. You're all dolls, and deserve to get that soul mate. But if you cheated, you're dead, crossed out, I won't even bother because trash goes into the trash can, you know."_  
  
There were a bunch of students in the fluff room, listening with curiosity.  
  
 _"Let's get to the first letter. Hi, I would refrain from using any pseudonyms or a name, if that would be okay. It certainly would be okay!"_ Kaoru added at the end. _"There's this person who I'm hopelessly in love with, but I know I don't stand a chance. He's been there for me since day one, I can always count on him when I felt shy or didn't know what to do with myself, he was always there by my side."_  
  
That piqued everyone's interest. _"He's a more experienced person than I, he's strong willed and determined. While I'm always in his shadow, unnoticed with my humble feelings. I wish to take the innitative and do something extraordinary he would be surprised of. But I'm too shy. I wish I could be braver in my choices, in what I do. Please share some thoughts on my situation."_  
  
"..." There was a short silence on the radio as well as in the room where I was sitting. "Hm. Let me give you some advice here, mate."  
  
 _"What you can do and what you want to do are things you have to consider here. How far will you go to impress this person? Would you go as far as to leave your comfort zone? Would you do something spectacular? Something brave? Something extraordinary?"_  
  
 _"Oh man, that's some good advice right there."_ One of the students in the room said.  
  
 _"If the answer is yes, then do something you'd never think you could do. Try something new, surprise yourself. Woo him like you've never wooed anyone before."_ He said in an excited tone. _"Reenact Romeo and Juliet balcony scene. Don't try to reenact the whole play, because no one wants corpses around, haha."_  
  
True, so true.  
  
 _"Bring him flowers. Greet him with the biggest smile you possibly can offer. Ask him out for coffee, use any excuse imaginable, or tell him the truth. Pretend to trip and fall into his arms. Be the person you want to be and don't second guess everything. Try to make a difference, even a tiny one counts. Go for it, my mate."_  
  
 _"Now for a more complicated relationship advice I was asked for personally, face to face. It's very messy, but I'm gonna explain in short as much as I am able to. There's this boy who likes certain things and got entangled with this other boy, by accident, and he had expectations, which were not always met. But they were together for some time. It's been a rocky relationship, but because none of them could acutally tell the other what they want and talk it out, when it came to the intimate part, the first boy was rejected and accussed of being emotionally detached."_ I didn't tell him that much, and yet he figured it all out. This guy's good. _"I just provided the problem as simply as it was possible, of course I skipped certain parts for certain reasons, but you get the gist of it. They're broken up, I think. Yep, I think so."_  
  
 _"So now you may think, hm, my relationship doesn't sound this messed up, and you're right. This guy has a very open personality, he wasn't shy or hesitated when he shared his story with me. I'd call him a brave and bold person even. But there's more than meets the eye. I've met this boy once before. Very charming fella. But I've noticed something different about him. So the person who entangled them into this situation might've not known what he was actually getting into, though it couldn't be helped."_  
  
 _"Other than that, I think you need guidance. I assume it's your first or second relationship, maybe third? I don't know. But one thing's for sure. You might not know how relationships work, my friend. If you're dating someone, you're not alone, the other person is here to hear you out, to help, to comfort, to support. Did you let him support you? Did you share secrets with him? Did you actually let him into your life?"_ I didn't like this way of speaking, but he had a point. I wasn't really in the relationship, was I? _"Things happened, he didn't want to do stuff, but maybe he needed you to be fully in the relationship?"_  
  
 _"My advice here is, just go to him. Talk it out, listen to each other and smooch. He can't stop liking you either way, so you either make him suffer... you know what, this type of advice is terrible for you, don't make him suffer, I know what I'm about here, kid, don't. Just talk it out with the guy since you both obviously care about each other and then come by and tell me how it went because I'm curious as hell."_  
  
"Wow, what a weird advice." One of the sassy unicorns said. "I wonder who it was about."  
  
"Oh man, at least he was in a relationship. Love guru says it can be fixable, so he's not hopeless in the end."  
  
So, this is where it was supposed to go. I had to face this big bad wolf and actually talk about my feelings, not exactly something I was happy about, but I couldn't exactly pretend that I wasn't hurting because he wasn't near. I was mean, very mean, but I wanted him so badly.  
  
Would it work out in the end?


	27. Karma's a Bitch

**Maya's POV**  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kai asked me as he got out of the bathroom in the morning.  
  
I reached my hands towards Ruki who just returned to the living and made Kai look at this glorious walking disaster in front of us. "Just look at him, isn't he beautiful?"  
  
Ruki turned his gaze to both of us with half opened eyes.  
  
"Oh biscuits." Kai put his hand to his mouth. "It's worse than we thought."  
  
Ruki went to the bathroom seemingly silent and left us in shock. The best kind of shock. "His hair is in such disarray, I can't right now."  
  
"His bed hair has reached new peaks." Kai put both of his hands on his cheeks. "Do we like tell him?"  
  
"Why ruin the fun, though?" I frowned.  
  
"You're the last person I should've asked that. I apologize." Kai sighed heavily as he sat down on his bed. "By the way, I heard what you did for me yesterday. My phone was filled with positive messages."  
  
"Nothing a friend wouldn't do for his best friend." If he dared try to open that filthy mouth of his again, he would taste rage. "By the way, I was so turned on when I punched the guy, it was a blissful feeling."  
  
"So it seems." Kai blurted out with an uncomfortable smile.  
  
"So, your big revenge is coming into fruition today? The same day Ruki and I will have to go to detention. This is the most miscalculated plan I have heard of." I crossed my arms in discontentment. "You could've like tell us to wait one day before beating the living hell out of that guy."  
  
"I had no idea you guys would do such a sweet thing for me." Kai looked truly grateful. "You guys are the best."  
  
Ruki dragged himself out of the bathroom. "I'm starving."  
  
"Why is his hair still this way and why does he sound so much more depressed?" Kai whispered to me.  
  
"So Yomi, the little gremlin showed up after we beat that guy up and kind of announced that he's going after Reita. The sheer calmness of Ruki was so scary, like you wouldn't believe it." I whispered back to my friend.  
  
We followed behind Ruki just as the door next to our was opened.  
  
Hiroto, Yomi and one other sassy unicorn walked out of their room.  
  
"Hello friends." Hiroto greeted us with the most heartwarming smile. Ruki didn't even turn his way, he just ignored him altogether.  
  
"Yeah, hello there." Yomi waved to us, this little snake. "I had so much fun with Reita yesterday."  
  
Ruki stopped in his tracks, didn't turn around, though. Would he burst? Would he yell back at Yomi?  
  
Doing any kind of reaction would make me feel at ease, but this isn't happening, is it?  
  
"Yomi, I don't think that's app--" Hiroto started but his mouth got covered with Yomi's hand.  
  
"He doesn't care either way." Yomi said. "Let's go."  
  
"At this point of my life, I like Shou much better than this guy." I said out loud.  
  
"Ruki--" Kai wanted to say something, but before he let himself finish, Ruki started walking again.  
  
We managed to get through the breakfast, but Ruki didn't eat much, he completely lost his appetite. And I assumed it was because Yomi bothered him with Reita, and that was a shitty move coming from him.  
  
We put our jackets on and went outside just to notice that it started snowing.  
  
And there stood non other person than Miyavi himself. Some of the sassy unicorns stared curiously at the celebrity standing at the front of our house.  
  
"Kai, good morning, I've been waiting for you." Miyavi greeted our friend with the brightest smile ever.  
  
"Good morning to you too, darling." Kai went over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Some sassy unicorns gasped in shock, some just gaped, and it was hilarious to watch.  
  
"Us, the best couple ever are going to head out first to share our love with the world until it gets sick and pukes." Kai wrapped his hands around Miyavi's arm. "I'm the luckiest boy alive."  
  
"You sure are. See you guys later."  
  
"Gloomy boy, we're leaving." I slid my hand under Ruki's arm and pulled him with me, which was a bit depressing, seeing his state.  
  
"Are you going to talk to Aiji?" Ruki finally asked something, and one thing that I was hesitant to talk about, but if it would help improve his mood, then I would entertain him. "I saw you listening to the radio yesterday."  
  
"I'm so busted, haha." I scratched the back of my head. "I do want things back on track with him, because my body is in heat."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I would have told you but, haha, Kai would brutally murder me this time for sure, so."  
  
Ruki just blinked, confused.  
  
"This time." Ruki repeated almost expressionlessly.  
  
"Oh look at that, your brother is coming this way. How not usual." I said, sarcastically.  
  
"Ruki, hey, little bro." Tora pulled him for a hug. "You look on the down side today, had bad nightmares?"  
  
"You're being mean. I'm not ten." Ruki huffed.  
  
"Aww, do you want me to sing you lullabies like the old times?" Tora was about to start singing when Ruki threw himself at him just to shut his mouth.  
  
"Don't embarrass me! I was five when you did that!" Ruki was certainly annoyed with his big brother. How cute.  
  
"You can always sleep with me, it helps with your nightmares."  
  
"Stop it! Ahhhhh!" Ruki covered his face with his hands as he shook his head. "This is so embarrassing."  
  
"My brain is successfully recording all the juicy details I have heard." I informed Ruki whose face was flushed from the embarrassement.  
  
"Hey you." Tora pointed his finger at me. "Don't bully him, he's too cute for that."  
  
Ruki's disgusted face was hilarious.  
  
"You can totally come over tonight, we can have a cool sleepover!"  
  
"I didn't know you two were like that." Ohohohoho.  
  
"Let me dieeee." Ruki fell to the ground and just laid there. "Bury me here. This is it."  
  
"Stop being so overdramatic." Tora crouched to the ground and poked at his brother's nose. "You better get up or I'm gonna take a pic and send it to Hiro. You know how he's like. He's gonna put it on his wall for everyone to see."  
  
"You disgust me, brother." Ruki rolled over for his face to face the ground. "Leave me be, I will become one with earth."  
  
To my surprise Ruki looked like he was actually comforted by his brother, he wasn't this cold and was super cute. I wanted to ruin the moment with something bad, ahhh.  
  
Tora pulled Ruki up. "I'm gonna be patrolling over there, so if you need me, I'll be nearby."  
  
"Right, because of what happened there's steamy lions everywhere." And I wasn't exactly surprised.  
  
"Yep, we can't let anything like that happen again." Tora then turned to his brother. "Give your brother a kiss on the cheek for some warmth."  
  
"Rot in hell for all I care." Ruki looked away in an annoyed way.  
  
He then walked away from his brother.  
  
"Take care of him for me?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
\-----------------  
  
 **Ruki's POV**  
  
"So, everyone's been talking about Kai dating a celebrity." Uruha stated. "His fans are so shook. Like, I literally just saw people fake fainting out of shock. So dramatic."  
  
"This is the best part, isn't it?" Maya grinned. "Just look at Kai basking in the glory of achieving the impossible."  
  
"Kai is having the best time of his life, isn't he?"  
  
"Look at Shou, he just stands there, confused as to what's going on." Maya poked at my cheek. "Aren't you happy to see your nemesis in this state?"  
  
I want to see him.  
  
"Ruki?" Maya waved his hand in front of my face. "You there?"  
  
Was it weird that I wanted to see him after all that happened?  
  
For just one moment.  
  
"It's exercise time, your favourite thing to do." Uruha said. "Is he deaf or something?"  
  
"Let's just drag him over there." I was pulled against my will, but I also didn't protest as they did so.  
  
I had to go to the bathroom to change as always, and I felt so incredibly unwell. I was almost suffocating.  
  
"Look at you, being so happy that you're dating your favourite celebrity." Kai was back and was showered with affection by Maya. "Where is your groom?"  
  
"Had to go to class, obviously." Kai winked before he kept smiling like an idiot. "Ruki, come on." Kai grabbed my hand and pulled into the gym, my one and only nemesis at the moment. Not really, but I found that place to be my enemy.  
  
"Matsumoto, push yourself harder!" I still didn't like to run. "You're not a zombie, I know you've got that in you!"  
  
"But teacher, haven't you heard? I am a zombie." It was worth a try at least.  
  
"You're gonna get the balls after the warm up for that." Totally saw that coming.  
  
The first torture ended, and I was more tired than I usually was. The teacher told me to pass through the other part of the gym that was covered with a curtain to go get some balls, and told me to be careful because there were older students playing something dangerous.  
  
"Be safe, darling~" Maya waved at me.  
  
"Come back to us in one piece!" Kai shouted.  
  
"Rest in peace. You will be remembered." Uruha felt the need to seal my fate with that.  
  
"Wow, thanks you guys." I said in a cold tone. "You're the best."  
  
The teacher glared at all of them before the whole class decided it was an amazing idea to cheer me on while I was going through the danger zone that was the place where older students were playing some dangerous game. It would've been called hardcore mode if there were only steamy lions there, because those adrenaline addicts know not when to stop.  
  
I went to the curtain and moved it just to realize in what deep shit I was.  
  
Like, not only were they older students, it was Reita's class as well, though he wasn't on the field, but his friend Kazuki was. Why was he up in the air, what were they playing anyway?  
  
I honestly didn't want to know. The less I knew, the better.  
  
While I was walking by, I notcied a person wearing a hoodie sitting at the bench, just chilling. As I got past him, our eyes locked and I immediately realized it was Reita.  
  
I unconsciously stopped in my tracks, completely shaken, seeing him all of a sudden.  
  
I did want to see him, so why did I feel this way? Why was I so unsure?  
  
"Hey." I was about to move away, but Reita firmly grabbed onto my wrist. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."  
  
"...say it, then." My head was a complete mess, and I was anxious of knowing what he was going to tell me. He couldn't break me more than he already did.  
  
"I'm sorry." His sad face wasn't making it easier for me to understand why he said that.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I owe you a big apology. For...not believing you back then." Why would he say that now? "I needed you away from me for as long as possible."  
  
"It doesn't make sense. You're lying." I tried to shake his hand off. "Why would you do that? Was it all on purpose? You made me feel betrayed and hurt because of what exactly?"  
  
"Awkward~" Kazuki appeared out of nowhere and whispered that one word as he picked his bottle of water up and drank from it. "Are you going to tell him? Can I watch?"  
  
Tell me what? What was happening?  
  
"No."  
  
"What are you even denying here?" Kazuki frowned as he threw the bottle at Reita, who caught it with his healthy hand. "Just tell him. It's not like it doesn't concern him."  
  
Kazuki flew into the air as I stood there more confused than I ever was before.  
  
"That idiot." Reita blurted out under his breath. "Can't keep his mouth shut."  
  
I didn't say anything, just stared at him.  
  
"I can't have you near me, because I have a big target put on my back."   
  
"What does that mean?" I asked.  
  
"It means, that whoever is close to me, will become an even bigger target, and I can't do this to you." Reita stood up all of a sudden, still holding onto my wrist. "My father... he's unpredictable and extremely dangerous. And can easily activate my defect." He put his hand on top of my head just to comb his fingers through my hair. It felt nostalgic...  
  
"Wait, what? Your father is targetting you? And what was that about your defect?"  
  
"Ruki, please, you have to stay away from me. I already went to get you from your kidnapper. He could've seen that. But you can't be near me. If he knows how close you are to me, he's going to attack you, like he did with Kazuki when we were younger." I could almost see panic in his eyes. "So please, ignore me, stop acknowledging my existence."  
  
"...what's wrong with your father?" I was afraid of the answer.  
  
"He went completely insane." He was hesitant to tell me that and yet he did. "He's a sughouli. The darkness within him made him go completely mad."  
  
"That's horrible." How could this have happened to his father?  
  
"Ruki, can you do this for me?" Reita was asking me to pretend like he didn't exist? Was that even possible?  
  
But the hurt and worry in his eyes were real.  
  
"You can't just break my heart and ask me to pretend like you're not even there." I pushed him away. "You're selfish! I hate you!" I turned on my heels and ran.  
  
After hearing such terrible things, how was I supposed to react? How was I supposed to just accept that!? Because he was worried? Because he cared? Did he...?  
  
Did he tell Yomi the same thing?  
  
I didn't see Yomi ignore him...  
  
Was he lying to me, then? Maybe that was his way of saying that he didn't want me near ever again?  
  
What if he was telling the truth, though?  
  
...  
  
"There you are. We thought it was weird that you didn't come back, so I went ahead to get you." I looked up from my spot on the ground in the room where all the equipment was. "When I passed by, I saw Reita looking completely devastated. I was thinking that it might've been something to do with you."  
  
Uruha picked up a few balls. "Come on, let's get back or the teacher will give us some punishment for slacking off."  
  
"Is it weird that I still like him?"  
  
"Is it weird that I'm in love with Aoi when I pushed him away from me?" Uruha retored as he threw one ball at me. I caught it. "I say, like him all you want, it's your life."  
  
I stood up.  
  
"Does it bother you that Aoi doesn't hang around you anymore?" I asked, because I was wondering how he did it. How could he just withstand this pain all this time?  
  
"I assume it's because of my selfish wish that he can't do anything."  
  
"You can do something about it." I gently poked my ball at his arm. "You're just being stubborn."  
  
"Hey, this is my boyfriend, sorry, he's my friend, but we fucked." Uruha said with a stern look on his face. "How does that sound to you?"  
  
"Way better than, hey, this is my friend whom I love, but can't be with because I want to feel worse about myself." Which was what he was doing right now.  
  
"It does sound bad, doesn't it?" He winced.  
  
"It does." We finally left the room to head back to our part of the gym.  
  
We walked past Reita, who was watching us with an intimidating aura, and I couldn't shake off the feeling of goose bumps.  
  
"Should I care when Reita told me his father wants to kill him and everyone that gets near him, and that I should stay away?"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK, RUKI."  
  
"What?"  
  
"DON'T DROP A BOMB LIKE THAT ON ME." We stopped in out tracks as Uruha yelled at me. "Like, stay the fuck away if that gets you killed, like what the fuck!? Who the fuck!? Ruki, you don't question that shit."  
  
"Hey, watch out down there!" We turned to the loud voice, and something big was speeding at us.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut as it was going for me.  
  
There was this weird loud sound before I opened my eyes. I have realized that I was in one piece.  
  
Uruha was on the ground with balls falling out of his hands, and Reita stood firmly in front of me, his back was in my view.  
  
I looked down to see a fucking medicine ball that had written 15kg on it, like, they fucking threw that in the air!?  
  
"You guys are terrible at aiming." Reita picked the ball up with his one hand and threw it back. "Better luck next time, haha."  
  
"Reita, you suck!" Kazuki shouted from up above.  
  
"Would you say the same if I didn't stop it in time?" Reita was probably smiling.  
  
"Shut up, we had it under control." The other retored. "Besides, you did stop it, so there's no conversation here."  
  
Reita turned around to look at us both. "You okay?"  
  
"I am never walking through here ever again." Uruha managed to get up and pick his balls up. "Let's go!"  
  
I was pulled away before I could say anything at all. "You're not supposed to be near him, right?"  
  
Uruha did this on purpose.  
  
"I don't want to hide."  
  
"You've been literally just kidnapped, the fuck." I was smacked on the head with a ball. "I don't need to hear this bullshit, you stay away from him, or I will whoop your ass."  
  
"Uruha is threatening Ruki, well that's news to me." Maya appeared right when we passed the curtain. "What's the gospel?"  
  
"This little bitch was told to stay away from Reita himself, because his father is out to kill him and everyone that is close to him." Uruha told them with complete irritation as he threw the balls away. "Can you fucking believe it, he's a magnet for trouble. I know it."  
  
"That was dark." Kai appeared from the other side. "Then how come he didn't say it the first time you two met?"  
  
"I have honestly no idea what changed."  
  
"Is this love or is this some fantasy~" Maya grabbed onto both of my hands. "Listen up, my innocent friend who is asking to be defiled."  
  
"What."  
  
"He is protecting you right now for a reason. If his father is out to kill him, then hells, as much as you care, you're not allowed to get near him, possibly until he's not in danger anymore." Maya sounded more threatening than ordering me around.  
  
"This is a face of a rebel, though." Kai looked me straight in the eyes. "Do not be that boy. You are a pure innocent angel, and I'm here to guard you from your doom."  
  
"I thought that the sadist was the angel." Uruha frowned.  
  
"Those two words don't even work together!" Kai yelled at him.  
  
"I get it, okay?" I blurted out. "I wouldn't want to be near him anyway."  
  
"As long as you understand." Maya pulled me towards my doom, as we were about to play a game that revolved around balls. Ugh.  
  
\-----------------  
  
 **Kai's POV**  
  
"I know what you did, and you should feel ashamed." Shinpei said with the biggest grin on his face. "Like, what did you do to make him do it?"  
  
"My unconditional love is the only answer, obviously." I said but thought of something else.  
  
"I see what you did there." Shinpei laughed.  
  
Yasu got over to me. "Let's do it while we can." He shapeshifted into Miyavi and the rest of the class just gasped in shock.  
  
"Hello, who's here for the best revenge ever?" Takeru jumped into the room to see people changing clothes. "Let's give some applause for the happy couple while they get 'secret' photos being taken of them. Know what I'm saying?" He even winked to them.  
  
"Oh shit." Someone said. "So that's how you did it. Kai, you genius!"  
  
"Help out a friend?" I asked as everyone cheerfully agreed.  
  
Shou narrowed his eyes at me before walking out with his friend.  
  
We did a bunch of photos with people staring at us with envy and some clapping, which was all part of the plan.  
  
"KISS! KISS! KISS!" The whole room chanted in unison.  
  
The only person I ever kissed was Miyavi himself. Did I want to kiss Yasu, who was a fake Miyavi?  
  
"I won't do anything you're uncomfortable doing." Yasu assured me with a smile.  
  
"Put your hands on my ass and pull me closer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it!" I shouted and he did what I said, and while I didn't kiss him on the lips, it was like the side of them, the angle of the camera should show something else.  
  
"WHOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"And that is going to spread like wildfire for some reason, you feel me?" Takeru bowed down and quickly escaped the room.  
  
"What are you going to do when you meet the real thing while I'm around?" Yasu asked with curiosity.  
  
"I will bathe in the glory of having two Miyavis near me." I showed him my thumbs up. "Because two Miyavis is better than one, haha."  
  
"Kai, shit! We've lost Ruki!" Maya shouted. "Man down! I repeat, man down!"  
  
"Do you think he went to see Reita?" Uruha asked.  
  
"He said he wouldn't!" I feared this would happen. "We have to find him! I told you guys he had the face of a rebel!"  
  
"Something's going on?" Yasu asked with worry. "Should I intervene?"  
  
"No, but you can come with." I pulled him outside with me and the rest of my friends followed.  
  
"There you are!" A strange boy ran to grab Uruha's wrist. "You have to come with me!"  
  
"You're Aoi's cousin who doesn't even like me." Uruha pushed his hand away.  
  
Ahh, we didn't have time for this!  
  
"Aoi collapsed." I looked at Uruha who's face turned pale. "It's only going to get worse. If you won't come with me, the changes will be irreversible."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Uruha asked, but he didn't get an answer as he was forced to run with the guy.  
  
"Well, there goes one of us who knows about the situation." Maya sighed and then there was a spark in his eyes. "You, Yasu, change into Reita. You must know him, right?"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Don't question us, just do it!" I screamed and he took Reita's shape with no problem. "Come."  
  
We pulled him with us, and ran towards the other locker room, to find Ruki.  
  
And there he was, by the door.  
  
"Call out to him, quick!" I demanded, as I saw Ruki was about to enter that room.  
  
"Ruki!" Ruki turned around, while being completely confused.  
  
That one distraction helped us attack him and push him to the ground. "You are so bad!"  
  
"What did we say just now?" Maya asked with an unamused face.  
  
Ruki watched as Reita turned back into Miyavi. "Oh come on."  
  
"We told you that we're not letting you go out of our sight!" We pulled him right back, and away from that locker room. "You just found out something terrible, and we don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I don't know what's going on, but I'm gonna go along with it." Yasu licked his lips. "Though, if someone is in danger, you should tell me. I am resposible for you guys."  
  
"Ruki just has unresolved issues with his crush, haha." Maya pulled Ruki away from us. He had his arm around Ruki's shoulders. "You know, combustion, fire, explosion, haha. He's on fire when he sees him. It's just so easy to tell what his feelings are."  
  
"Maya, your hand is on fire." I winced.  
  
"This is exactly what I meant." Maya patted Ruki's shoulder.  
  
"Ahh, Maya, your clothes are getting completely burnt." What was he doing in the first place?  
  
"Leave this idiot to me. You go spread your revenge like wildfire." Maya turned on his heels with our friend. "See you in class."  
  
"Am I allowed to ask?" Yasu looked over at my face.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you're gonna find out sooner or later, but..." I took a deep breath. "The person that Ruki likes seems to have a death sentence on his back."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah, Reita told Ruki to stay away. So Ruki seems to do the exact opposite, even though he was angry at him. Like what changed?" I know that Miyavi and I didn't have a great relationship, but Ruki had it so much worse. "I just want him to be happy, you know?"  
  
Yasu pulled me over for a hug. "It's okay."  
  
"Nice disguise. Keep up with it." There was this guy with strawberry blond hair who clapped us. "I like drama. Sometimes it revolves around tragedy, and sometimes it's comedy." With that said, he took off.  
  
"Didn't he look like this boy I saw with Ruki once?" He did seem familiar.  
  
"He's a swaggy peacock, alright." Yasu scratched the back of his head. "Saga likes to sit with his crystal ball and tell people their future in the most twisted ways. While half of it is a sham, the other half surely does come true. He truly loves to mess around with people."  
  
"It's true, look at them." We heard someone said as Yasu pulled me closer.  "This has to be a joke."  
  
I then looked over to see none other than both Masato and Aki watching us in disbelief. I just smirked and cuddled up to Yasu aka Miyavi as many heart bubbles left my body.  
  
"Miyavi, explain!" Aki begged. "You can't just choose him! Haven't you heard? He's been whoring himself with steamy lions!"  
  
"Yeah, explain!" Masato demanded.  
  
"The heart wants what the heart wants. Besides, spreading false rumours is not cool." Yasu told them with a gentle smile as grabbed my hand. "Shall we go, my love?"  
  
I blushed! While I knew it wasn't the real Miyavi, the sheer thought of him saying that was making my heart race so much. "Yes, please!"  
  
A sudden wind blew and what appears to be some pieces of papers, they scattered all around.  
  
Those were the photos of Miyavi and myself which Takeru took not so long ago. How was that possible?  
  
"OH COME ON!" The others shouted.  
  
I was so proud of myself.  
  
Everyone believed that after everything that happened, that after being bullied, threatened and rumours of selling my body to steamy lions spread, in the end, Miyavi would choose me.  
  
Though I was living a lie, I was quite happy.  
  
\-----------------  
  
 **Uruha's POV**  
  
I was pulled into the nurse's office, just to spot Aoi using the last bed in the corner. He was just laying there, motionlessly.  
  
"Aoi!" I ran over to see something horrible.  
  
His face had many cracks, in some places his skin came off, and the cracks spread throughout his body. It looked like a porcelain doll, as if his skin cracked like one's.  
  
"What happened to you?" I didn't understand it. He was half genie, half god of manipulation. None of these symptoms seemed to lead to any of these halves. "Aoi."  
  
Aoi's eyes remained closed.  
  
"What happened to him?" I turned to Aoi's cousin, Ni.  
  
"You." Was his answer, and that was when I realized something.  
  
I pulled Aoi's sleeves up to reveal the binding bracelets that appeared when Aoi realized I had his lamp in my possession back then when we were kids. "He lied to me."  
  
"And those are the repercussions." Ni walked over to look at his cousin. "He's disintegrating right before our eyes, because he was ready to die for you."  
  
"Is this because I told him off?" I almost screamed. My insides felt as if they were boiling.  
  
Did I do this to him? Was he dying? Would I lose him?  
  
"No." Ni said with a cold look on his face. He reached for Aoi's hand which cracked more, it even looked like it would fall off immediately had he moved it any more.  
  
"What are you doing!?" I growled. "Don't touch him!"  
  
"I'm not your genie, you can't tell me what to do." I immediately shut up when he told me such a thing. "Despite the fact that I don't really like you, I'm going to tell you something Aoi wanted to tell you for a very long time. It's time, and I'm done watching him suffer because of you."  
  
I turned to him, fearing what he wanted to tell me. "Tell me, then."  
  
Everything inside of me ached so badly. Did Aoi actually hate me so damn much?  
  
"Your selfish wish has binded him to you, because you used the word forever. He could never escape you, no matter how much he loved you." I didn't say anything. "You don't just say let's be friends to a genie as a wish. It is a taboo thing you did. Nevertheless, Aoi was with you, in time his feelings developed, but because you wanted to be friends with him, he could never be anything else. He was lost between the feelings of friendship and love."  
  
"Uruha, the love that Aoi felt for you was developed by his other half as a god. Had he been a complete pureblood genie, he would remain your marionette, without ever falling in love with you. Without ever knowing what love was, but that wish could be taken back." Finally, Ni sat down on Aoi's bed. "This happened because he wanted you to be happy, free of guilt that you have submerged yourself in. He tried to go beyond a wish and cut ties with you, which in turn punished his body. That's what he's been hiding from you all along. What he wanted you to notice. How he's falling apart, because he knew it would kill him in the end."  
  
"He loved you so much that he was willing to die for you." Ni said with a cold voice. "Genies can't deny wishes, and he did everything to deny yours, and that's what's killing him. He's falling apart because he wanted to undo the wish which made him your friend."  
  
I felt agonizing pain.  
  
"He begged me not to tell you. But look where it got him." Ni turned his gaze towards me. "Now tell me, was everything worth it?"  
  
"Of course not." I had goose bumps, the terrible thing that crept its way into my mind didn't leave me alone. "Is he really going to die?"  
  
"The only way to save him is if his captor had lost his life." A knife was pointed at my throat as I froze. Was that it? Was that the end for me?  
  
I gasped as I saw Aoi's hand unconsciously holding the blade with his hand. "As if I'd let you do that." Aoi's weak voice was heard and he slowly opened his eyes. "You know how that would end."  
  
A vine sprouted from the floor and aimed itself at Aoi's cousin.  
  
"Right, because he's the chosen child. The royalty, blah blah blah." Ni rolled his eyes. "If she cared for him as much as she shows, why couldn't she save the only person this child cares about!?"  
  
I bursted into tears. "I don't want you to die." I sobbed.  
  
"Kouyou." Aoi whispered as he reached his hand towards me, it crumbled completely.  
  
"UNDO! UNDO THIS WISH!" I shouted. "PLEASE! UNDO THE WISH, THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!" I begged him.  
  
"It's okay, Kouyou."  
  
"No, it's not. It never was. I was being selfish because I was so lonely!"  I cried.  
  
"It's going to be alright." Aoi assured me with a gentle smile on his face.  
  
No, it won't. If this... if this is the only way I can save you, I will do everything in my power to make sure you're alive, even at the cost of losing you.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Aoi." I bit on my lips as I squeezed my eyes shut. Tears flooded my face even more. "If this is the only way to save you..."  
  
"Kou--"  
  
"I wish that all memory of me will vanish from your head and with this last wish, I release you. You're not binded to me anymore. You're a free genie."  
  
Aoi's eyes opened wide as a flash of light shot from his body, blinding us for few moments before Aoi's body reconstructed itself.  
  
I moved away from the bed. "This is what you wanted, right?" I sobbed.  
  
"We don't know what's going to happen." Ni said.  
  
"Then hope that with erasing me from his life completely was enough, and that everything that connected me to him is gone." I didn't have anything else to say to him. "Goodbye, Aoi. I truly loved you from the bottom of my heart."  
  
It was the right thing to do...  
  
...It had to be.  
  
\-----------------  
  
 **Maya's POV**  
  
"Should we check on Uruha? Things seemed pretty serious when that boy came to get him." I suggested, but Ruki didn't even want to look at me. "Do you think steamy lions know?"  
  
I grabbed the back of Ruki's collar and pulled him with me, he had no choice but to submit, though he struggled a little bit.  
  
"You know, you won't help him out by being with him right now." Still silence, huh?  
  
"What are you doing to my brother? Is this some kind of torture?" I looked up to see Tora, what a surprise.  
  
"What can I do you for?" I smiled as I pulled Ruki closer.  
  
"Can I have my brother back for a moment?" Did he ask if he could take him away? How not cute.  
  
"Nah. You can tell him anything with me here, right? I bet I know what's it about too." I put my hand to my mouth and laughed. "So things are heating up in Lucifer with everything going down. Especially since it's Reita's dad who's involved this time."  
  
"How do you know that?" Tora looked from me to his brother. "Did he tell you that? DID HE COME CLOSE TO YOU!?"  
  
Everyone in the hall turned our way.  
  
"Everyone is on high alert. Even the Halcyon clan reacted and have its members sent our way as we speak." Tora put his hand on Ruki's head. "I'm not going to let you even so much as glance at him, despite that he was the one to save you that time."  
  
Ruki didn't seem to bother to acknowledge the existence of his beloved brother, well that was unexpected. "I think a lot of people put too much pressure on him already. Chill, big bro."  
  
"I am not your brother."  
  
"Haha, hello. What is this?" A strawberry blond boy came over to pat Tora's shoulder. "You shouldn't be mean to your baby brother, especially since he just had a traumatic experience, dummy."  
  
"Saga, what do you want?" Tora sighed heavily.  
  
"I came to look at someone's butt, but it was way too clenched, if you know what I mean." Was this guy trying to fix the situation?  
  
"Are you talking about my ass?" Tora narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "I'm not uptight, if that's what you mean."  
  
"Silence can speak volumes." Saga flicked the other's nose. "And he screams at you to back off. Isn't that cute?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You came here as his bodyguard, isn't that right? I think Ruki noticed."  
  
So that was why Ruki's brother was here in the first place. To be by Ruki's side no matter what.  
  
I looked over at Ruki who was staring intensely at his own brother, still remaining silent as he was before. The silent treatment must've felt exhausting to him. Or me.  
  
"Is he actually going to come?" Ruki asked, while his focus was mainly on Saga at the moment. "Are you here to tell me something questionable and leave like you always do? Like you did before I was taken? To stay away from the forest."  
  
What?  
  
Tora and I looked at this mysterious guy who didn't know exactly what to say, when we cornered him with our stares.  
  
"The fuck?" Tora said. "You knew this was going to happen? YOU KNEW!?" He grabbed the other's collar. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Why didn't you tell us!?"  
  
"My visions, you see, they not always show me everything." Saga looked away.  
  
"You told Ruki to stay away from the forest, meaning something would happen anyway." So if this guy said something, this could've been prevented.  
  
"I can't intervene with everything, because I don't have the answers to everything."  
  
Tora pushed him away. "Ruki wouldn't have to go through that if you had said something! To me at least..."  
  
"Well, it was bound to happen this way. Had this not happened now, it would've happened another time, but the outcome would've been different." Saga fixed his uniform. "And to answer your question, Ruki, yes, he is coming."  
  
"I was fearing it would come down to this." Tora grabbed Saga's arm. "You're coming with me. I don't know what those visions are of yours, but you know more than you're showing."  
  
"Will you carry me like a princess, then?" Saga grinned.  
  
"No." The other hissed. "Keep an eye on my brother. Since you two have detention you won't be leaving the school soon. The safest place right now. I'm gonna take this idiot to Satoshi, and make him talk."  
  
"You can make me, alright." Saga winked at us, he then swiftly escaped Tora's clutches to lean over and whisper something into Ruki's ear. Unfortunately I wasn't able to hear, but that made Ruki's face react with surprise.  
  
With that said, Saga was forcefully dragged with Ruki's brother, but something wasn't right. Through his visions, he had to know it would end this way, right?  
  
"Reita is in danger." Ruki whispered.  
  
"He's among steamy lions, so he should be rather safe." What did that guy tell Ruki?  
  
"Reita's dad escaped a highly guarded prison in the recent days."  
  
"That can't be good." Wait, did Reita tell him that too. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Because Saga told me." It looked as if he wanted to add something more, but stopped himself there.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
I pulled Ruki with me, just as I almost bumped into someone.  
  
I froze upon locking eyes with Aiji. "Let's talk, but next time." I didn't give him the chance to answer as I pulled Ruki with me, in a random direction as my head was being fuzzy with my body craving for that boy's affection.  
  
Everything inside of me screamed to go back to him. The masochist that I was, I repressed my urges.  
  
"That's not the way to our next class." Ruki said quietly.  
  
"Just a second, I'm thinking." We made a sharp turn to the right, and walked down the hallway, just to hear terrible sobbing somewhere near. "This is not my division."  
  
Where did it even come from?  
  
We walked ahead just to hear it more clearly, and it was louder. As we turned to walk into another hallway, we froze.  
  
The whole corridor was overgrown with greenery, plants and flowers. There was moss, vines, leaves everywhere. It looked like a jungle.  
  
In the middle of it all was the sobbing person, wrapped around by the nature itself, as if to console the poor soul with an embrace of nature.  
  
From our spot we could see him on his knees, head to the ground, his back moved up and down to his unending sobbing.  
  
"Uruha?" Ruki called out as I looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get out!" Uruha growled at us with a husky voice. "Leave me the hell alone!"  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"LEAVE!" He shouted as a vine sprung our way and smashed into the floor.  
  
A tall hedge grew from the floor and closed the access to that path.  
  
I reached my hand out to the hedge, but Ruki grabbed it and shook his head. "We should go. Now."  
  
"Are you sure? We shouldn't leave him like that, I mean, isn't this something you and Kai would intervene in?" That was so unlike him.  
  
"He's distressed. I don't want nature to attack me."  
  
"Fair point."  
  
\-----------  
  
When we came back with Kai to that same spot, Uruha was not there, and the greenery remained as it was.  
  
"Should we go look for him?" Kai suggested.  
  
"I don't think he wants to be found, anyway. Let's check on him after school. Maybe he would calm down till then?" I suggested. "We still have detention too."  
  
"I forgot about that." Kai faintly smiled. "Are you guys going to be okay?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course. How bad could it be, haha."  
  
"Good luck then."

\-----------

 **Maya's POV**  
  
"Why are you two so happy about a photo with stupid pointy hats?" The teacher asked as we made peace signs.  
  
"I kicked a boy in the balls. It felt good." Ruki commented.  
  
"I punched a guy and got aroused. Let's cheer for that." We grinned innocently as the teacher looked at us as if we were idiots.  
  
"Well, whatever, next."  
  
We had to hold a big piece of paper that said: KICKING IN THE NUTS AND PUNCHING IS NOT COOL. DON'T BE US. I don't think the teacher realized I crossed out the word 'NOT' and 'DON'T' and added 'JUSTICE FEELS AROUSING'.  
  
After taking photos was over we were brought to a classroom where we would sit in detention.  
  
I was told to sit next to a person with intense blue hair color and heavy make up that made him look like a doll.  
  
"Alright, you know the gig, no talking, no whispering and no misbehaving." The teacher said with a lackluster tone. "I'm gonna just sit here and continue my book."  
  
"Hello, I'm Meto, a dope panda." The boy next to me immediately introduced himself, without even taking into consideration what the teacher just said. "And you are?"  
  
"Maya, sassy unicorn." Why did this person look so soft?  
  
He stood up all of a sudden and embraced me. IT WAS SO SOFT. I DIDN'T LIKE IT. I HATED IT. STOP.  
  
"No, you're soft. I don't like it." I protested.  
  
"Everybody likes hugs." Meto told me as he continued to torture me. "They're so cuddly and sweet and nice."  
  
"Not with soft things." I said. "Let go."  
  
"Everybody loves my hugs." Well then I was an exception. Soft things made me feel threatened. AND UNCOMFROTABLE. SO SO UNCOMFORTABLE.  
  
"I prefer rough things."  
  
"That's just you being stubborn." Meto started patting my head.  
  
"No, stop that. I don't like it. You're hurting me." I didn't accept this horrible treatment.  
  
"There, there." I was being pet. I hated being pet!  
  
"Would you like to meet my whip?" I pulled it out to scare the guy off and he snatched it off my hands. "Wait, what are you doing?"  
  
"Look at the quality, it's so soft."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO, DON'T RUIN THE ONLY GOOD THING FOR ME."  
  
"But look, you can even clean with it." I watched in horror as he wiped the table with my precious whip which was a torture device. How dare you. How fucking dare you.  
  
I will destroy everything you love and watch you cry with a smile on my face.  
  
I took it off his hand before he started cleaning the floor with it. "You're hurting him and he doesn't like it."  
  
"Him?" Meto asked, curious.  
  
"The convincer."  
  
"It's too brutish of a name, let's go with Buttercup or Bubble." This kid was so damn annoying I wanted to wack him so so so badly.  
  
"It's the convincer and that's what I'm going to call him."  
  
"Aww, but it's too uncute."  
  
"I will uncute your face." I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"Please put the murder weapons away for the time of detention. I can't have people dying on my watch." The teacher urged me as I hid my whip.  
  
"Fine." I huffed and endured as Meto glued himself to my arm.  
  
This is the kind of torture I wouldn't wish on anyone.  
  
\-----------------  
  
Meanwhile Kai.  
  
"Achoo."  
  
"Are you okay?" Yasu asked with worry. "Caught a cold?"  
  
"I think someone is saying nice things about me."  
  
"Isn't that the opposite?" The other frowned.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's the first one."  
  
\-----------------  
  
 **Ruki's POV**  
  
"So, yesterday me and my boyfriend had like the best sex ever. Like, he sucked me so hard, too. You should've seen how much I cummed." I felt a chill run down my spine as this person with the name Kei was sharing his love life with me, with me obviously not consenting to listening to it. NOT CONSENTING, YOU HEAR ME, JERK!? "He's like the best thing that ever happened to me and my dick." He was also a smexy phoenix. AND THAT WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR. I CAN'T UNHEAR IT NOW.  
  
Kei was half werewolf as his wolf ears were quite visible on his head. No tail. though. That was all I could assume from his appearance.  
  
"Did you even have the most mindblowing sex ever? Because that's the best kind, haha. I mean, the moans, the whimpers, everything's so erotic." I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I covered my face with my hands as my face became flushed. "You're so cute, I bet you're a bottom. Are you a bottom?" END ME. PLEASE.  
  
AHHHHHHHHH, PLEASE STOOOOOOOP.  
  
MY POOR INNOCENT EARS CAN'T HANDLE THIS MUCH LONGER. IT'S TORTURE.  
  
"You're definitely a pretty one." He took a closer look at me. "Look at you. You're blushing."  
  
THIS IS SO HUMILIATING.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kei asked, and I knew he would keep on asking until he got the answer, so I shook my head. "That's a bummer. You're wasting your youth not fucking your worries away."  
  
WHYYYYY GODS WHYYYYYY.  
  
"I'm fine being alone." I blurted out with my head lowered.  
  
"That's a lie, though." Kei put his hand on my head. Something Reita would normally do.... "I was telling this to myself as well, but you know, then I met my boyfriend and he blew my world away. Literally and theoretically."  
  
I winced at his words. "Ew."  
  
Kei pulled me close. "You're so innocent, mate." Was what he told me. "Did you ever kiss someone?"  
  
"Yes..." I didn't want to answer that, but I was so uncomfortable around this guy!  
  
"Fantastic!" What did he mean by that? "My first kiss was rather a french kiss, with another guy, but I enjoyed it." I didn't need to know that!  
  
All of a sudden he reached for my hands, and looked at my palms. "Look at these. So erotic. Like, you must give amazing handjobs!" I gaped as this guy lowered his head and kissed my palms.  
  
THAT WAS SO DISTURBING. OH MY GOOOOODS. AND WHAT WAS HE SAYING!? WHAT WAS A HANDJOB!?  
  
I quickly pulled them away. That was so weird.  
  
"You're obviously not getting enough attention from boys, are you?" Why was he being so incredibly close!? "Is there someone you're into right now? Is it a smexy phoenix?"  
  
"No, it's not!" I quickly responded, at the same time I dug my own grave.  
  
"Oh, so there is. Do tell, do tell." So persistent. "A swaggy peacock? Another sassy unicorn? Perhaps a dope panda? Or maybe a mighty steamy lion?"  
  
I want to die.  
  
"Did I guess right? A steamy lion?"  
  
I lowered my head and put it on the desk. Let me die in peace.  
  
I could feel a nudge at my ear. "Did you dream about him doing inappropriate things to your body?" I flinched.  
  
"Ahhh, stop, I don't want to hear it." I blurted out. "Let me liiiiiive."  
  
"Mmm, cute." I heard him whisper. "Did you remember him doing things to you? Or perhaps you want him to touch you where it feels good?"  
  
I AM DECEASED.  
  
LORD PLEASE RELEASE ME FROM THIS BITTER MYSERY.  
  
"Your ears are red. You totally did!" Ahhh, this is so bad. "Look at you, you're not so appropriate, are you. How indecent."  
  
My body felt alarmed and before I acted, his tongue scraped at my neck. I squealed with discomfort.  
  
My tail appeared and slapped the guy on the face.  
  
"What is wrong with you!?" I whined at the guy. "That's the most sensitive part! And who even does that!?"  
  
I looked at the teacher to do something about this sexual predator!  
  
"That guy?" Kei laughed. "He surely doesn't care. See what he's reading?"  
  
I looked over at the erotic book he wasn't even hiding!?  
  
"Should I show you some kamasutra?" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT EVEN!?  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT IS, BUT IT SOUNDS HORRIBLE, SO NO!"  
  
He pulled it out of nowhere and opened it right in front of my face.  
  
My brain scanned through the two pages that appeared before me, and I screamed. My eyes were forever stained with atrocities of this world. I WANT TO GO BLIND.  
  
"REBELLION!" Some other kid shouted in the classroom, then threw a chair at a teacher, who easily caught it before it hit him. "It's prison break bitches!"  
  
I gaped in shock.  
  
"Do you know why I'm here?" Kei asked, completely ignoring the other kid shouting that and then running for the door. "I had sex in a public place and got caught again."  
  
AGAIN.  
  
My face lost all color. One after the other students went running for the door.  
  
"Let's trash this place!" Some other kid shouted, and then Maya flipped a table.  
  
"I CAN'T HANDLE THE SOFTNESS!" Maya screamed and ran for me. "WE'RE LEAVING!"  
  
Maya pulled me with him, away from the guy who waved us goodbye and even winked. The teacher didn't even react to kids running from detention.  
  
All the events that happened today were so overwhelming, but some of them were a great distraction from what was going on in my head.  
  
"Let's find Kai and get Uruha." Maya told me, as we ran after the crowd.  
  
Suddenly, our bodies felt as if they were not our own. We stopped in our tracks as an unidentified force took control over our bodies.  
  
"What's this?" Maya asked.  
  
"Who is doing this?" I was so confused.  
  
It was as if our bodies headed back to class by themselves.  
  
"You kiddos think you're so smart." The teacher was standing nearby. "I'm not letting anyone leave." He said with a smirk. "Now back to the classroom, because I want to finish the book in peace."  
  
It had to be this guy who did this.  
  
"Ah man. I can't handle that boy. I'm going insane." Maya blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's too soft." Maya whined.  
  
"The guy I sat with is a big pervert." I pointed out. "He's been talking about sex and perverted things all the time."  
  
"Wanna switch? That boy's a hugging monster, and I can't handle anymore hugs." Maya suggested as I immediately nodded my head.  
  
"OH PLEASE GODS YES."  
  
\-----------------  
  
 **Kai's POV**  
  
"is this what they do?" Yasu asked upon seeing my locker that was glued with notes of insults and threats to break up with Miyavi or else.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. It's not always there, to my surprise." I started tearing everything down.  
  
A hand was slammed next to my head. "You don't deserve this treatment."  
  
"Thank you." It was then that I realized a lot of students were around us, staring silently, not doing anything in particular.  
  
"You should all be ashamed." Yasu directed his anger towards all the gathered people here. "This is sick."  
  
A fire appeared out of nowhere in between students who quickly moved away. It was Behemoth, Asagi's sheep who did that, to make path for his owner. That was kind of adorable.  
  
Asagi then proceeded to get to his locker as his sheep cautiously observed, ready to breathe fire into enemy's face.  
  
Mizuki comes running to me, while pushing other people out of the way on purpose. "Kai, are you coming to the club today?" He asked, ignoring angry people in the back. "Will you?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna skip today's club, sorry. I need to do my own thing, but tomorrow I'll surely be there, you can count on it." I assured my friend with a smile.  
  
"You better, or I'll kick your sorry ass." He poked me on the chest. "We need to have our special challenge, about who's cupcakes are the best. Obviously mine, but I want this."  
  
"Haha, you're so funny, Mizuki." I patted his shoulder with sympathy. "Cupcakes are my speciality. You can only dream of beating me."  
  
"We're gonna see about that." Mizuki turned on his heels with determination and walked off, while still pushing people to the ground. "You're in the way, jerk."  
  
"Friend from a club?" Yasu smiled.  
  
"More like a rival." I corrected him. "And a friend."  
  
Yasu kept standing close to me, making other students boil with jealousy, I could tell. He even put his arm around my shoulders to fuel the fire.  
  
"If there's nothing to look at, you might want to leave." Yasu looked at them with an instense stare that literally scared a few that just backed off and left.  
  
The rest looked sceptical, yet they too decided that there really was nothing they could do right now.  
  
"That went well." I said as my body gave off a light glow of satisfaction. "It must hurt them so much, and I'm so happy that it does."  
  
"You're such a sadist. Where do you get it from?" Yasu frowned.  
  
"Maya." I laughed. "I get asked that a lot, haha."  
  
"Oh. That does makes sense."  
  
"So do the rumours." We looked behind us to actually see the real Miyavi standing right over there with hands on his hips. "So that's what was happening while I wanted to enjoy my day. I saw a few students beg on their knees to break up with you, and I was so confused, but I didn't say anything. But this, this right here makes sense now."  
  
"Haha, what a surprise." I knew Miyavi would show up at one point.  
  
Yasu looked pretty freaked out.  
  
"They're going to catch on, and won't ever leave you alone." Miyavi sighed heavily. "Change back, shapeshifter. You might not want to bring more chaos into this. They're coming to get you, Kai."  
  
Yasu changed back.  
  
A lot of students came running back as if some evidence came to light that Yasu was in fact not Miyavi. They looked angry.  
  
"A shapeshifter! We should've known! You're so busted!" Some student shouted. "Look Miyavi, you've been deceived! He deceived us all!"  
  
"This guy! We should've seen this coming..." Aki appeared out of the crowd. "Was this some kind of revenge? You're such an asshole. To do this to our holy being..."  
  
"What did you think Miyavi would say? He's going to hate you so much more now." Masato was right next to his friend. "How could you do this?"  
  
"We saw Miyavi walk to the lockers alone, even though we just saw him there with you. If you think you could trick us... Trick our precious Miyavi...." Some other student said.  
  
"Calm down, all of you." Yasu said with a raised voice. "You're all ganging up on one guy for no reason."  
  
"Stay out of it, shapeshifter!" An angry crowd roared. "You guys hurt our idol, you hurt his feelings!"  
  
"It's okay, Yasu." I put my hand up. "These are the kind of people who don't know what's right and wrong. All they see is themselves, their needs and their selfishness." I smirked with an evil mist surrounding me.  
  
"Bite me, Kai." Aki growled.  
  
"Karma's a bitch, don't you guys agree?" I said with a big ass smile, swearing for the first time in forever. "Did your pride get hurt because you saw Miyavi with someone who made him happy? Will you gang up on every single person he gets close to? That's sick."  
  
"Shut up, all of you!" A dark aura surrounded Miyavi and his tails appeared. Everyone stared in pure shock. "I'm so fucking done pretending to be a good boy."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Look at you, pure this, innocent that, holy fuck, how much longer would this go on even?" Miyavi combed his hair with his hand. "For fuck's sake, I'm just another guy who can sing and you get angry because one other person is close to me instead of that being you, but you know you'd get shit for that too, so. You seem to see what you want to see, but no one cared to notice when I tried to get my hands on this guy's best friend."  
  
Everyone gasped in shock.  
  
My heart was being enveloped with some dark energy, and it squeezed at it.  
  
The dark energy felt as if it wandered though my veins all around my body.  
  
"Kai knew the real me." Miyavi put his hands on his chest. "He was also the first person I ever kissed. Surprise surprise."  
  
"Kai, are you okay? You don't look good." Yasu whispered. What did he see? What did my body portray in this moment?  
  
It hurts.  
  
"So back the fuck off from him. Because watching you do this is humiliating--"  
  
It felt as if my leviathan half was reacting.  
  
At the time of such a great speech this had to happen. CHESSE AND FRIES, I WAS SO UNLUCKY.  
  
"I need to go..." I ran past Yasu and out of the school.  
  
I reached for my phone and called my dad. He had to know what was happening to me.  
  
One signal, two, three. Oh come on! Pick up! Pick up!  
  
 _"Kai? What's up, my lovelie?"_ FINALLY!  
  
"Dad, something bad is happening to me!"  
  
 _"Symptoms, please?"_  
  
"I feel as if something dark surrounded my heart and squeezed it! I feel evil energy throughout my body!" I was so nervous, what if he had no idea what was going on?  
  
 _"Oh, it's just your powers activating. You're becoming an adult! I'm so proud of you!"_ Why did he sound so happy about it!?  
  
"It hurts!"  
  
 _"It seems your body got hooked up on a presence that was, how to say it so you'd understand, umm, a trigger as well as energizer of some sorts."_ What? _"In other words, since you told us that Miyavi was attending the same school, your body automatically fed off of your feelings for him to activate your powers properly. At least I think it's him, or is there someone I'm not hearing about. Young man you better not lie to your parents."_  
  
"Dad!" I shouted. "What do I do know!?"  
  
 _"So it seems your body got such a kick from something exciting, it won't calm down until it gets what it wants."_ I heard him sigh. _"Just calm down and kiss the boy. It's probably what will calm you down and things from here should just quiet down."_  
  
 _"Hey, we need you here!"_ Someone shouted to my dad in the phone.  
  
 _"Shut up, I'm giving an emotional speech to my growing son."_ My dad shouted back. _"Let a guy have some privacy!"_  
  
 _"Love problems?"_  
  
 _"You got it!"_ Dad, what were you doing? How embarrassing.  
  
"Dad? Is this going to work? Because I've kissed him countless of times before." I stopped in my tracks as I felt a stronger squeeze at my heart.  
  
 _"WHAT?"_ I heard him cough. _"Oh um, then did he kiss you first ever?"_  
  
"Once. But it was a very long time ago."  
  
 _"Well, then good luck getting there, son."_ He couldn't be serious!? _"Mom and I will cheer you on with everything we got! You better send us a report later, love you, my sweet bear and bye."_  
  
"No, dad! Dad!" He didn't just hung up on me. "You dad of a biscuit!"  
  
Oh no, I felt like, "Bleargh."  
  
Oh no no no, my body was acting weirdly. What was ha--  
  
I teleported!? How did I do that out of nowhere?  
  
Wait, isn't that the class where Ruki and Maya had detention? Body, what were you doing to me?  
  
I knocked on the door and the moment the teacher opened it, I vomitted black mass onto his shoes.  
  
"Oh my fffffff-idget..." He looked as he bit on his tounge. "Gods, are you dying!?"  
  
"Tell me you're not dying, kid."  
  
"Kai!" Ruki and Maya ran over and winced upon seeing me. "Are you dying?" Maya asked.  
  
"I asked the same thing." The teacher added. "Are you, though?"  
  
"My powers are--blearghhhh." More mass escaped my body. It was piling up!  
  
"I think I'm gonna puke." Ruki had to lean against the wall and put his hand on his mouth.  
  
"Should I take you to the nurse?" The teacher was hesitant to even touch me, but he still put his hand on my shoulder. "Do we call someone?"  
  
"It's okay." I said with a smile as black slime poured out of my mouth. "Well, I think.... or maybe...bleargh."  
  
The teacher took a step back.  
  
"My powers seem to be activating, but can my friends take me to the nurse instead?"  
  
The teacher looked at the other two as he put his hands up in defence. "Sure, take them, their detention was almost over anyway. Is it okay that I don't go instead, though?"  
  
I vomitted on his shoes again. "It's cool. I'm gonna puke in a minute anyway. Just go."  
  
The teacher went back into the class and we heard a puking noise and startled students, and amazed ones.  
  
"What's happening?" Maya asked as he pulled me and Ruki with him. "Are you seriously not dying?"  
  
"Is it some curse?" Ruki was so close to actually puking.  
  
"I called my dad, apparently there was evil energy, because my powers were activating and Miyavi was the cause. And now they're at its peak. And apparently Miyavi has to kiss me voluntarily."  
  
"Then where is he?" Maya asked.  
  
"At the lockers?" I wasn't sure if he still was there.  
  
"Oh no no no no, it's happening again."  
  
"Should we brace for the im--" Ruki started as I teleported us by accident. "Bleaaargh."  
  
"Right, teleporting for first timers does that to people." I laughed weakly, though it didn't affect Maya's body.  
  
We were under the very big tree on campus.  
  
"I think I might be dying." I blurted out as I fell to my knees.  
  
"I knew it!" Maya shouted, as if he won lottery.  
  
Ruki and I looked at him with concern.  
  
"Wait, sorry, my bad."  
  
"Kai!" Miyavi!? Wait, why was Yasu with him? "What's happening here and where did the vomit come from? It's today's lunch, alright."  
  
Ruki raised his hand. "Guilty as charged."  
  
"Are you okay? You look like you're dying..." Yasu said with a wince.  
  
Why did everyone say that?  
  
I sat down on my knees and felt as if my stomach was tied into knots.  
  
"Apparently his powers are activating, he's not dying. But--" Maya started as Ruki covered his mouth.  
  
"I'm gonna puke on you." Ruki threatened.  
  
"Didn't know you'd threaten me, and that would've been arousing if it wasn't for the fact that I hate puke."  
  
"Thanks for caring, Yasu." I said with a weak smile. "And I suppose I should thank you, Miyavi for defending me when you did, though it revealed your terrible personality."  
  
"Mark me as surprised and horny." Maya blurted out.  
  
"Gods." Ruki facepaled himself.  
  
"Haha, for a moment I thought it was a compliment." Miyavi joked. "Though it would've happened sooner or later. I had enough of my innocent persona."  
  
HOW DO I MAKE HIM KISS ME?  
  
MY BODY ACHED SO BADLY.  
  
"I did always take you for the brave kind."  
  
"Are we supposed to be here for this intimate speech?" Yasu whispered to the others.  
  
"Shhh, I'm recording." Maya, I love you, but hate you for doing this when I looked like poop.  
  
"I'm so close to puking again right now." Ruki commented.  
  
 Miyavi looked at them with a frown before turning back to me. "Well, you're the only one who took me for the brave one. I was also very mean to you and wanted to get into Ruki's pants badly."  
  
"Hey!" Ruki protested. "I will puke on you, and you won't like it!"  
  
"This is exactly why I have my second thoughts right now." What? Second thoughts about someone as perfect as my best friend? How dare you, but at the same time, it's about time you let him go. "How about it? Want to start over from the beginning?"  
  
That was not where I wanted it to goooooo. "So being your boyfriend is still on the table?" I asked, with hope.  
  
"Let me answer with this." Miyavi got to his knees to kiss me.  
  
Fireworks bursted out of my head, as hundreds upon hundreds of glowing bright pink bubbles erupted from my body.  
  
Miyavi moved back just to wipe his mouth from black mass. "Well, what's done is done."  
  
"YOU KISSED ME!" All of the pain disappeared completely, and nothing was squeezing at my heart.  
  
My body exploded with steam. I felt completely refreshed.  
  
"Grossest kiss ever with the most amazing visual effects possible, and I have it recorded for all to see. This day keeps on getting better and better." Maya commented.  
  
Miyavi stood up and reached out his hand to Kai. "Hey, I'm Miyavi."  
  
I grabbed his hand to get to my feet and threw myself at him just to kiss him, which resulted in us falling to the ground.  
  
"Who'd thought the beginning would end up with a french kiss."  Maya laughed.  
  
"KAI, WHAT THE FUCK, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Miyavi shouted in between the kisses I showered him with. "AT LEAST TAKE A SHOWER FIRST!"  
  
"Love is in the air." Ruki commented with a pleasant sigh.  
  
"So it seems." Maya looked at Ruki who didn't look good. "You gonna pu--"  
  
Ruki puked as Maya patted him. "Now now, let it all out."  
  
"BLEAAAARHH."  
  
"What a fitting ending." Yasu commented with a smile.  
  
"KAI, FOR THE LOVE OF GODS, GET OFF!"  
  
"I love you too, Miyavi."  
  
"KAAAAAI."  
  
"We're going to be together forever and I won't ever leave your side." I kissed him again  
  
"HELP."  
  
"We're gonna leave those love birds alone?" Yasu asked. "Like maybe we shou--"  
  
"Nahh, they're fine." Maya pulled the rest with him. "Let's go."  
  
"SOMEBODY. ANYBODY. HELP."  
  
"You're super cute when you're desperate." I giggled.

 


	28. Love Conquers All

**Maya's POV**  
  
"Kai is really taking his sweet time with this." We obviously had to wait for him to get to Uruha, but his bubbly personality was being extra today. "Oh, there he is."  
  
Miyavi finally was able to escape the clutches of his destiny.  
  
Oh, he was wobbly. Kai did him so good.  
  
Kai skipped his way to our side as Miyavi tried to keep his act together.  
  
"Are you guys like together?" I asked.  
  
"Hello, and I didn't ask." Kai looked so confused. "We were supposed to start over, but that's the last thing I remember. I lost control over my emotions."  
  
"Since he let you do this to him, I'm gonna go with that it's possible, but not certain."  
  
"Ruki, you okay?" Kai wanted to make sure, seeing his friend who just vomitted not long ago. "You gonna be okay?"  
  
"I think so." Ruki blurted out, while wiping his mouth.  
  
"Can you like trace Uruha or somethiiiiiiiiii--" I was surprised to see Aoi just casually walking with someone as if his closest fuck buddy didn't have an emotional breakdown, but okay. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?"  
  
"Miyavi's nice butt?" Kai said.  
  
"My vomit on the ground?" Ruki suggested.  
  
"No." I pointed my finger at the person of interest. "This."  
  
"He doesn't look distressed." Kai tilted his head to the side. "Does he like know that Uruha is furiously crying his heart out?"  
  
"Aoi looks content." Ruki pointed out and I had to agree.  
  
"Something's amiss here." I grabbed each hand of my friends. "And we're gonna find out what."  
  
Recently I found pulling people by their hands a thing I did, but I didn't think too much about it, it felt so good being in power of others' people's bodies.  
  
"Shouldn't we inform the other teacher that I'm okay?" Kai winced.  
  
"Nahh, he's just going to be a little traumatized, but he'll get over it." I was pretty sure that it was the case.  
  
"Hey you, pretty boy!" I shouted and both Aoi and his friend turned our way.  
  
"Yeah?" Aoi looked at us as if he had no idea why we were here.  
  
"You, little guy, great." The other friend turned his attention to Ruki. "Since you're here we ca--"  
  
Kai and myself stood like a wall in front of our tiny friend. "He's got a man to get, so back the hell off."  
  
"We didn't even come here for that." Kai got over to stick his finger at Aoi's chest. "Why aren't you with Uruha right now? Do you know what happened to make him so sad?"  
  
"I wouldn't use the word sad." Ruki sighed.  
  
"He was like heartbroken. Was that the emotion?" I wasn't too sure.  
  
"He was emotionally dying." Ruki corrected. "I think."  
  
"Hey, that name is a taboo!" Aoi's friend warned us.  
  
"Uruha?" Aoi said almost too quietly. "Who is that?"  
  
"Is this amnesia?" I asked, shocked to hear him say that. How could he just forget about Uruha!?  
  
"Are we missing something?" Kai looked Aoi up and down. "How can you not remember him?"  
  
"Who is Uruha?" Aoi turned to the other boy. "And why is he heartbroken?"  
  
"It's just a friend of theirs, ignore them. You don't know that guy."  
  
"You're my cousin, you wouldn't lie to me, right?" Aoi was pressing onto his family member to get the truth. "I woke up with a hole in my memory. This can't be good. You only told me that I collapsed."  
  
"Enough, you need rest." Aoi's cousin took him away from us.  
  
"Does anyone else find it weird that Aoi would forget about Uruha?" Kai crossed his arms. "Like...oh no."  
  
"What's the oh no for?" I asked.  
  
"What if Uruha did something and the result was amnesia?" Kai reached his hands towards us. "Grab me, we're going right where he is."  
  
"I don't think I--" Kai grabbed Ruki before he could finish and we were off.  
  
We appeared at Banshee, which wasn't surprising at all, but then I looked on the ground and Ruki was completely K.O.  
  
"Okay, that happened." I pulled him over my shoulder. "Let's go, nothing to see here."  
  
"Sorry, Ruki, I didn't mean it. Well, uhh, I kinda did, but you know how that is, haha." Kai immediately apologized for making Ruki teleport with him for the second time. His stomach probably couldn't tolerate it. "Where do we go even? It's forest all around."  
  
"What happened to Ruki?" Ryutaro appeared and hurriedly got over to check on our friend. "He's completely out cold."  
  
"Don't mind him, he's gonna be fine, right, Kai?" I looked over at him.  
  
"To be honest, I have no idea."  
  
"Very reassuring, let's go."  
  
"You're here to see Uruha, right?" Ryutaro stood in our way. "He's in his room, but the entrance is not accessible, his roommates can't even enter."  
  
"My assumption that he had the room to himself was a complete lie, thinking no one can handle his personality, that's a let down." I blurted out.  
  
"There's no time for that." Kai scolded me.  "Is there like any other way to get in?"  
  
"Try a window." Ryutaro suggested. "Want to leave Ruki with me, though?"  
  
"Mmm, no, I think he'll wake up soon. We're good. Just show us the window."  
  
Ryutaro went right ahead, and led us through the porch, inside the building, and into an open area that was surrounded by another porch. "There's the room." He pointed to the window on the ground floor.  
  
We could see vines, moss and leaves covering the window and everything around it.  
  
"Do you guys know what happened to him?" Ryutaro asked.  
  
"We kind of assume what could've happened, but we're not sure." Kai explained. "We met Aoi on our way and he didn't know who Uruha even was."  
  
"Oh no, what did he do this time?"  
  
"My head hurts." Ruki murmured.  
  
"Oh, look who's back with the living." I put Ruki down, though he still held onto me for balance. "By the way, can we meet his roommates, like I need to know if they're half as nasty as him."  
  
"Hello, I'm Iv and this is Ryo. We're Uruha's roommates." Everyone turned around to see the two individuals that came out of nowhere. Both had brown hair and were rather on the short side.  
  
"Hi." The other boy waved to us. "So you guys are the people who hang out with him." This guy went over to look at us from different angles. "Tall and skinny with a crazy look on his face." That was how I was described.  
  
He then looked at Ruki. "Tiny and--"  
  
"I'm not that tiny!" Ruki protested.  
  
"And feisty." Ryo continued then went to have a closer look at Kai who smiled obliviously. "Average and happy?" He wasn't sure.  
  
"I had a boy that I like kiss me today." Kai explained his beaming with happiness which was physical, actually. "I'm on cloud nine." Just looking at him glowing made my eyes hurt.  
  
"You're being too bubbly. I kind of want to destroy that." I said as Ruki glared at me.  
  
"Anyway." Iv pulled Ryo away from us and stared him down until the other person calmed down with his analysis. "We're worried about our friend. Do you have any idea what happened to put him in that state?"  
  
"They say Aoi doesn't remember him." Ryutaro cut into the conversation. "It was always about Aoi. Everything revolved around this boy and this led him to despair."  
  
"Oh no. This is serious." Iv said with a worried look on his face. "We need to calm him down before the whole place gets overgrown."  
  
"He's grieving his loss." Ruki said quietly. "Too many people will just overwhelm him."  
  
"Ruki's right. It would be wise to get one on one with him." Kai suggested a good thing, but the question was, who would go in. "Who wants to go in first and try?"  
  
"We tried to talk some sense into him, but we failed miserably." Iv looked completely defeated.  
  
"It didn't even reach him." Ryo added. "Even Ryutaro tried, and it was in vain."  
  
"Stone paper scissors?" I asked and was looked at weirdly. "What? I don't do complicated, I have unresolved love problems myself that I can't figure out."  
  
"Then maybe I should go?" Kai said in a very exciting way.  
  
"You're too bubbly, he'll throw you out immediately." Everyone said in unison.  
  
"How mean." Kai huffed. "Then who do you suggest?"  
  
All eyes fell on Ruki. "I'll go."  
  
\-----------------  
  
 **Uruha's POV**  
  
I felt at peace, surrounded by nature and protected from the whole world.  
  
The only thing that I could feel was my own heartbeat.  
  
It felt as if I was slowly forgetting who I was. My body was succumbing to the numbness that was the result of ripping out the only part of my life that mattered to me.  
  
I've lost him.  
  
And I will never be able to get him back.  
  
He's gone.  
  
...he's truly gone.  
  
With him...I want to disappear into nothingness... To not suffer anymore, and forget the guilt, the bad memories and everything that happened.  
  
"Uruha."  
  
There was a sting in my heart. Something felt as if it was burning.  
  
"You're hurt." A voice. Who did it belong to? "You're broken."  
  
"So am I." Who?  
  
An image appeared in my head. A small silhouette without any particular features stood before me with a hand extended towards me.  
  
Who was it?  
  
"Uruha." The voice called out my name. "We're not so different, you and I."  
  
I blinked repeatedly before the silhouette had a face.  
  
"Ru...ki..."  
  
"We're guilty of doing terrible things." He sat down and hugged his knees. "And we had to live with our guilt."  
  
"You didn't do anything that was worse than what I had done to Aoi."  
  
"I hurt my brother in an accident." Ruki squeezed his knees tighter. "It was truly tragic."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Every time I'm with him, I'm being reminded of what happened, what I did, and how it affected him." His voice sounded completely emotionless. "He would later tell me with a smile, 'It wasn't your fault. I'm fine.'"  
  
"Ruki, what are you sa--"  
  
"It's just a leg, he would tell me. It'll heal." He said in a very quiet voice. "This broke me, and I couldn't control my own powers anymore. Because I had the image of my older brother screaming horribly in pain engraved into my mind."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. It happened. I can't undo this. No one can." Ruki looked up at me. "I had to live with the guilt, and seeing the brother that I love suffer with a big smile on his face."  
  
"Even so, I'm sorry it happened to you and your brother." Looking at him now, I would have never thought such tragedy has fallen him. That leg of his brother's must be in a horrible state then.  
  
"What is your guilt?"  
  
"My guilt?" I almost laughed in response. "Haven't you heard already how I imprisoned Aoi against his will because I couldn't endure my so called forced family? He was my only ally. The only one I could trust in that place full of madmen."  
  
"Do you regret imprisoning him?" Ruki asked.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Or do you regret it happening the way it did?" We locked eyes, and Ruki's cold gaze was draining. "What's the truth?"'  
  
"I regretted taking the lamp even before I did it. I knew I had no other choice, that's why I had to get the lamp, because she said I needed someone to be there in her place."  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
"Yes." As hurtful as it was, it was my only hope. "After all, I wasn't able to escape. No matter where I would flee, they would always find me, connected to the nature, they see all. My father always knows where I am."  
  
"How come?" Ruki stood up and took small steps towards me as I stared.  
  
"While I'm half nymph, the other half is nefrati. Also commonly called as forest people." I extended my hands that were binded by the greenery of mother nature. "We're deeply connected with nature, through vines, roots, we can see, we can feel things. Living among plants, trees, gives us energy. And once every millenia, a person gifted by mother nature is born."  
  
"Gifted by mother nature?" Ruki asked, curious of the answer.  
  
"The gift is her protection, but there are many other ways to use that gift." I opened my palm to have flowers sprout and bloom. "I had the misfortune to be born with the gift of mother nature. My mother, a nymph, she was a concubine of my father. When she was pregnant, he threw her away, but when he heard about what I was capable of, he demanded I was brought back to him. And thus I was forced into a family that was a stranger to me. And my mother, of no more use, was forced to leave."  
  
"Before she left, she told me that I should find an ally. She knew what I would have to go through to survive. I found Aoi. A genie, the one thing my father hated more than anything."  
  
Ruki remained silent.  
  
"My selfish wish of asking him to be my friend forever put him in a difficult situation... His mind resisted the wish, and his body couldn't handle it anymore, and before my very eyes, Aoi was breaking apart." Just thinking about it made my eyes tear up. "He was suffering, and I didn't know what to do. Eventually I realized that I was the reason why he suffered so much, so I wished for the very last thing, for Aoi to forget about me completely and then I released him."  
  
"Then my mind just broke. I couldn't stop crying. I ripped out a part of me that was the most important, and now it's gone. He's gone..." Tears spilled down my cheeks. "And he's never coming back."  
  
I blinked and Ruki was standing right in front of me. "We make the most difficult decisions when we're desperate. I know."  
  
"You don't know what it feels like to lose a soulmate."  
  
Ruki wanted to reach me with his hands, but when I said those words, he would go completely still. As if what I said reached him very deep inside.  
  
"You could never understand, Reita never was that special someone to you."  
  
I gaped with my eyes wide open, and watched Ruki break apart right before me.  
  
Ruki was crying in the most unusual way. His face remained expressionless as tears flooded his face.  
  
"Ru...ki?"  
  
"...I feel heartbroken that he pushed me away, that he hurt me on purpose...." Ruki said with a broken voice. "But no matter what, I am always pulled in his direction. Always craving his touch. Always wanting him near."  
  
"But who are you to tell me who's my soulmate?" The sharp look in his eyes was terrifying. "When you literally just cut your soulmate out of your life!?"  
  
I didn't want to hear that.  
  
"I know that!" I shouted.  
  
"Do you!?" Ruki shouted back to me. "You can start over with him. Because you knew all along that he loved you, while I..."  
  
"Shove that pride of his up Reita's ass and get him, it's not like it's impossible."  
  
"What if he just doesn't like me?" Ruki whispered as he lowered his head. "What if it's all just in my head, and he never liked me."  
  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
  
Ruki looked dazed, as if his mind was somewhere far away.  
  
"Maybe we never were meant to be."  
  
"Ruki."  
  
"Reita took so much space in my heart, and he means so much, he's soothing my pain..." Ruki grabbed his head. "Losing him completely is making me go mad. And Saga... he knew, he knew all along how it would end, that's why he didn't tell me."  
  
As I try to reach for my friend, I realized I was bound by the vines, unable to move all this time.  
  
I forcefully broke free as Ruki broke down in front of me.  
  
"I thought you came here to cheer me up, not the other way around." I crouched next to him just to pat his back. "I don't know what this Saga has anything to do with Reita, but crying over it won't solve your problem. Neither will mine."  
  
Ruki looked up at me, with snot and a waterfall of tears, and I immediately moved away. "Okay, there, there." I patted his head with the tips of my fingers. "Let it all out."  
  
"Is it because of my defect?" Ruki sobbed. "Because I have my organs shown through my chest?"  
  
"Say what now?" THOSE FUCKERS DIDN'T WARN ME ABOUT THIS. "I was not briefed about this. I demand an explanation."  
  
Ruki hesitantly rose his hoodie and revealed... what the fucking hell was that. His heart and organs were white!? How did his skin look transparent and the rest was just black. There was even an outline of his ribs. That was fucked up.  
  
"Nahh, it's not because of your defect." What was his defect exactly? Was that it? "Did Reita see this?"  
  
Ruki shook his head.  
  
"I can't deal with dirt, and I don't blame this because of what happened with Aoi."  
  
"Misfortune has always followed me wherever I went, ever since this appeared." Ugh, I couldn't look at his snot and tears, like ew.  
  
I grabbed Ruki's sleeve and wiped his face with it. "There we go."  
  
He glared at me. Should've seen that coming. "Now, shall we leave?"  
  
Everything that surrounded the room, unwanted plants, vines, greenery everything returned to mother earth. "I'm done moping around, are you?"  
  
"I think?"  
  
We went out through the door to get outside, where everyone was waiting. Did I make that many people worry?  
  
"How is it that Ruki went to cheer you up and he's the only one who came out crying instead?" Kai asked as he ran over to hug his friends. "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"We talked, and shared some terrible things, and I feel better, not fine, but better." I scratched the back of my head. "I guess it's thanks to Ruki, though this conversation gave him feelings he probably wasn't expecting either."  
  
"He's crying!" Maya shouted, excitedly. "That's the best thing any of us could've expect! Let's rejoice!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ruki's been calm, like disturbingly calm, not my kind of kink calm, and finally he's crying. He let it out, thank gods. I was going insane here." Maya got over to hug all of us very tightly. "You guys are growing up on me so fast. I feel left out."  
  
"Yay, a group hug." Ryutaro joined in.  
  
"Gods, this is so weird, Uruha is being hugged and not complaining about it." Iv said to his other friend.  
  
"Crazy world, right?" Ryo laughed as they joined in the hug.  
  
"Don't you fucking dare! I am suffocating here!" Uruha shouted, but was completely ignored.  
  
\---------------  
  
 **Ruki's POV**  
  
We heard explosions, and there was smoke somewhere in the distance. Reita's dad. It had to be him. He's here!  
  
"Oh no, did that man come?" Kai said as he put his hand to his mouth. "I hope it's going to be okay."  
  
"What's going on?" Ryutaro asked, worried.  
  
I completely ignored as Kai explained the horrible situation that Reita was in, and I couldn't wait any longer. I sprinted down the stairs, completely ignoring my friends who called for me. They had to know that I wouldn't just leave Reita be. I needed answers and I needed assurance!  
  
Even if I was no match for that man, I would be there, by Reita's side. I wanted to be by his side, for better and for worse.  
  
The moment I was at the bottom of stairs, someone appeared in my vision out of nowhere and I accidentally bumped into that person.  
  
My world spun around and the next thing I knew, I was somewhere else. It was summer all of a sudden, and I was near a church.  
  
Where am I? What is this place? Bells? What was happening?  
  
I didn't recognize these surroundings. I had to get to Reita, I really needed to be with him right now, so why was I here!?  
  
Kai? Maya? Why did they get into that church? We have to get back to the campus, why were you going in there!?  
  
"Wait!" I ran after them and got through the door to realize everyone turned around and the wedding music started.  
  
I looked down on my clothes, which consisted of a white suit.  
  
My whole family was here, my friends, people I've never even seen before, and everyone looked so happy for me.  
  
And by the altar, an unfamiliar man stood, looking at me, waiting.  
  
No, no, no. This has to be some kind of a mistake. It wasn't my wedding. It couldn't have been.  
  
Why wasn't Reita standing there, why was... wait, he actually did look familiar, why did that guy look so familiar?  
  
Is this my future?  
  
This couldn't be my future, I didn't want that kind of future, not without Reita.  
  
I escaped the church, much to everyone's surprise. That wasn't how it should've been. That wasn't what I wanted, then how did I end up here!?  
  
"I don't want this! Take me back!"  
  
"Ruki! Why did you run away?" Kai came running after me. "You were so happy yesterday."  
  
"No, unless it's Reita, I don't want anyone else."  
  
"Reita is dead!" I was silent at that statement.  
  
"What? No, he was with me j--" What do you mean!?  
  
"Ruki, you decided to move on, and you love--"  
  
"NO!" I shook my head as I moved away from him. "I need to change this horrible future. I won't stand by watching the person I love die. I'm going to save him, no matter what."  
  
"You can't change the past!"  
  
"But I can change the future." My whole world spun around as I was once again standing in the place I was last in when my surroundings changed.  
  
I looked at the person I bumped into. "What did you do to me!?"  
  
"I'm so so sorry, my defect shows possible futures whenever someone bumps into me. That was not on purpose, I promise!" A possible future he said?  
  
"So I can change my future so it won't end up this way..."  
  
"Was it that horrible?" The guy asked as I heard another explosion.  
  
"I want to marry the boy of my dreams, rather than accept anyone else in mysery of losing him."  
  
"Yikes."  
  
 "I have to save his life." I told the guy before running as fast as I could towards the commotion that was happening near Lucifer, and I could only imagine what was happening.  
  
Deep inside of my heart I had hoped that there was still time, that I could make it if I pushed my body harder than I ever did. Harder than my father did. Not because I was surviving to stay alive this time, but to make sure he's going to be alive at the end of this.  
  
There was so much I wanted to tell him, so much I wanted to ask him, and there was this one thing I needed to know. How he truly felt about me.  
  
There was a wave of darkness that washed over the area, and I didn't understand what it was, nor what it did, as it washed over me. I didn't feel anything different, and I felt good, but when it dispersed into thin air, I realized that it knocked out a lot of people. A LOT if not almost all of them.  
  
Did my demon blood made me immune to it?  
  
I could see it. I could see Reita standing in front of his father, face to face, in silence. No one moved, no one dared to say anything.  
  
Reita was in horrible state, as if he fought against his father. His broken arm hang loosely, there was blood smudged on his chin, he was bent, breathing heavily. And it looked like he could barely keep his balance.  
  
Some of the steamy lions and people in uniforms, which were part of the Halcyon clan, struggled to get back on their feet, as if that wave paralized their bodies.  
  
I didn't want the tragedy from 10 years ago to happen again. I didn't want my brother or anyone hurt in the process because I was in danger. Because what they had done to me was irreversible. I will never forget the face that had done this to me.  
  
I either succumb to my faults and put my life at risk, or I die in vain not being able to use my full potential.  
  
Had my dad been here, what would he say? Would he gave me an encouraging pat on the back, would he yell and cry like last time. I didn't know.  
  
Reita looked now like he was frozen in place, was that normal? What was happening?  
  
His two colored eyes turned into one color when his father put his hands on Reita's head. His eyes turned red before getting back their previous hue.  
  
What was happening!?  
  
Reita looked completely out of it.  
  
"Stop!" I shouted as Reita's father, a tall blond man with very long hair put into a braid turned over to me. His eyes were completely black, his clothes were all black, and there was no emotion shown on his face.  
  
It didn't seem like whatever he did to his own child fazed him. How could he be so cruel!?  
  
"Don't!" Reita managed to shout, before his father appeared before me.  
  
I felt a chill run down my spine as my eyes met with Reita's father. His head tilted to the side as he was reaching for my neck, ready to snap it.  
  
"I'm so sorry dad, I broke our promise." I whispered before succumbing into the darkness.  
  
\-------------------  
  
 **Kai's POV**  
  
"I've never seen Ruki run so fast in my life!" I shouted as everyone just ran straight towards that dark wave that happened not so long ago.  
  
We weren't nowhere near Lucifer, and I didn't know what was happening to Ruki, but one thing was for sure, I was scared for him as I ever have been. He had bad luck following him, and I feared it would lead him towards his own doom.  
  
As if I called out the devil, a huge explosion of black flames erupted into the air. It rose very high, and it bursted into every direction. It was a horrible explosion. Ruki's flames.  
  
When we entered the range the flames were at, waves of heat pushed at our faces.  
  
We watched thick layers of earth raise from the ground in front of the unconscious students that just laid there before the impact reached them.  
  
In the distance I watched the grass being burnt to a crisp, and fire overwhelmed part of Lucifer and a nearby tree. It actually burnt with real flames.  
  
And in the middle of it all there was a person on the ground, laying there, motionless. He was much smaller than the rest, and I prayed to the gods that it wasn't Ruki, I prayed so hard.  
  
Maya flew right over there to stand by the unconscious person, one among many there.  
  
Ruki's brother came running with one other person, which I assumed was his other brother, and that just assured me that the person that laid there was in fact Ruki.  
  
Uruha and I finally reached him, and his clothes were gone except his underwear and his whole body was dark from the ashes.  
  
The older brother took off his jacket and put it on Ruki as he picked him up.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Maya looked into the direction of Lucifer and I followed his gaze to see a giant hole in the wall among the fire.  
  
"How is he?" Reita barely staggered with his already broken arm, bleeding. But that was not the only thing that bleed. His legs were covered in blood as well and his face.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, worried sick.  
  
"He'll be passed out for a few days is all." The taller boy said with his hands shaking. "I'm going to take care of him."  
  
"Shameless!" Everyone turned to the rubble that was caused by something, and a person barely got to his feet, his face, neck and hands covered in blisters, blood running from his head. "How shameless." he repeated and then laughed maniacally. "I'm not done yet."  
  
Everyone was ready to react, but as this man could barely get through the hole in the Lucifer, I said barely, because he was beat up so badly.  
  
A familiar person lurked near Lucifer.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, but I'm here to paralyze with my gorgeous looks." This person, which was the alpha of swaggy peacocks just casually walked up to this man and took off his sunglasses. "Lookie lookie here, mad person."  
  
He froze completely.  
  
"You should all go." Tora said as he looked around. "Hiro will take Ruki, and you should leave immediately."  
  
We turned to Ruki to see that the person who held him was gone.  
  
"What's the status?" Satoshi pushed himself to get up from the ground. "How long is he going to stay this way?"  
  
"For a few hours, maybe less. He's got a strong will." Gackt sighed heavily.  
  
The rest of the alphas came together really fast as we were pushed away. Even Yoshiki was standing there with Hide.  
  
I glanced over to see Reita's heartbroken expression, and I felt deep within me that he was blaming himself for what happened to Ruki. Though, it was Ruki who put himself in danger... I wasn't able to stop him. What kind of a best friend was I even?  
  
Reita was staring at his father, and it just made me wonder, what's the story behind this whole mess.  
  
I went over to his side. "If Ruki was awake right now, what would you tell him?"  
  
"That I'm terribly sorry. He's always in the middle of danger, and I couldn't protect him once again. I don't want him to suffer because of me." Reita squeezed his fists tightly . "I really don't want him to hurt."  
  
"Maya? Hey, you're doing this on purpose, right?" We turned back to see that Maya was laying unconscious on the ground. And Uruha was shaking the living hell out of him. "Maya! This isn't funny, asshole! Wake the fuck up!"  
  
I ran over to my friend, and the moment I touched his face, it was hot. "He has a fever!"  
  
"Fever? What the fuck, Maya, why didn't you say so earlier!?" Uruha growled in discontentment. "Wait, he's not even reacting. Is this normal?"  
  
"What in the world happened to him?" Reita smacked Maya on the face, but the other didn't even flinch.  
  
"Don't smack him when you're hurt yourself!" I scolded Reita who gaped at me in shock. "Go to a medic! Shoo!"  
  
I couldn't believe that he actually ignored me.  
  
"Maya!" As if he fell from the sky, Aiji landed near us. "I could feel odd wibes the whole day and then this happened."  
  
"We just have to find a medic, right?" Uruha said, nervously.  
  
"Tsuzuku! Over here!" Tsuzuku!?  
  
The other boy came running and greeted me with a gorgeous smile of his. "Hello, sleeping beauty. Oh, that's a person there." Tsuzuku crouched in front of Maya to put his hand on the other's forehead. "Hmmm."  
  
Then he put his head to his chest. "Irregular heartbeat. High fever. That doesn't go well together." He grabbed Maya's hand to pull it up and dropped it. "Limp limbs."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You do know I'm not a doctor, right?" Tsuzuku frowned. "I'm a healer, but I'm very limited with my abilities."  
  
"Does that mean you don't know what's going on?" I asked, fearing for my friend's health.  
  
"I can only assume that it might've been the cause of stress, or possibly it could've been something unhealthy that he must've strained his body with." Tsuzuku picked him up. "It's best to take him to the infirmary to confirm what's happening with his body. But everyone goes through sickness differently, depending on their halves. It might be just his way of going through the fever, but it might be something else. That I don't know for sure. And you, Reita are coming with. I can't look at your pathetic state."  
  
"I'll go with you." Aiji stated firmly. "I've stayed away for far too long."  
  
"The boyfriend? Tag along, I don't mind."  
  
"We're going to go wi--" I started when we heard a loud whistle.  
  
"Everyone is to come back to their respective houses!" We heard Yoshiki shout. "Unless you have a very good reason to be away, you're to come back immediately!"  
  
"We have to go back." Uruha put his hand on my shoulder. "I know how you feel. I want to be with them too. But something horrible just happened. Everyone is doing everything they can."  
  
"Both Ruki and Maya are unconscious, and I feel so helpess..."  
  
"I know."  
  
\--------------  
  
 **Hide's POV**  
  
"What are you going to do with this man?" I asked the nearby person who was a very tall boy, with his head held up high. He was wearing a long coat with fur around at the top. His hair was black.  
  
"We're going to deliver him back into the highly secured prison, which will get extra guards and will have more means to keep him locked." He wasn't even looking at me, but rather on a list he was holding in his hand. "They promised to not let this happen ever again. What about the casualities?"  
  
"None." Thankfully, I added in my mind. "Though, many students were hurt in the ordeal, including the child of this man. One of them literally exploded, is what I'm told."  
  
He finally looked up from the list. "Exploded?"  
  
"I wasn't here when it happened, I had to maintain the panicked students. But from what I have heard, he bursted into flames. He has dark fire power of some sort." I explained to him. "He's passed out at the moment, and was taken away to rest."  
  
The aura this person was giving off was more chilling than Tatsuro's, if one could believe.  
  
It was as if he was expressionless, but there was something disturbing about him. "I'll take a look at him."  
  
"He's in good hands." I told the person.  
  
"I'm a doctor." That was completely unexpected, coming from him.  
  
His appearance told me something else, that he was the combatant. But you don't judge a book by its cover.  
  
When our eyes finally met, I felt like this person seemed familiar.  
  
"Tell the other alphas that were at the scene, I will come to get witness statements. Right now, I want to look at the injured." He then turned and started walking off.  
  
"You don't know where they a--" I started but was cut off.  
  
"I've known this place for years, and the person I need to see right now is in this direction." Like I thought, he was a student here. Of course he was.  
  
He was so cold towards me, though.  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen a tall young man, with a long dark coat? Like he looked high and mighty." A person with a smiliar outfit stood before me. "I'm sure he was supposed to take witness statements."  
  
"He said he would look at the injured first. Said he was a doctor." I frowned.  
  
"He di--!! Of course he did." The person seemed rather angry. "Leading officer and he does this! His father will have my head, I need to find him, where did he go!?"  
  
"That way." I pointed in the direction and the other person ran. "Leading officer? As in the actual son of god of calamity?" I felt chills run down my spine.  
  
"What's that about god of calamity?" Yoshiki appeared before me. "You look tired."  
  
"It's nothing." I shook my head. "Better tell me some good news."  
  
"Unfortunately, I'm no good news bearer." Yoshiki sighed heavily. "The front wall of Lucifer has a huge hole in it, and their front staircase was smashed to bits. Not mentioning all the broken things inside, and the cracked floor. And the flames that are still being extinguished."  
  
"This is horribly bad." I said. " It's the beginning of winter, it's cold and they have a hole in their wall. They can't stay there until the repairs are done."  
  
"It's a big house, Hide. Where do you want to put all of the steamy lions?"  
  
"There are several places, besides, our house was always welcoming sleepovers. We're prepared to take in a part of the students. Pull out your notepad."  
  
I watched as he pulled it out.  
  
"Write down as follows." I coughed. "We have to inform all of the students that most of the rooms will accomodate at least one steamy lion each for the time being. The rest will be taken in by the other houses. That includes, preparing everything to make sure they are comfortable and have their own space, after all, they move around a lot. We also need to measure our provisions and make sure there is enough food for everyone at any time."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Inform other alphas that there will be a meeting tonight, the usual hour. I will give the report to the principal about what happened and what needs to be done." I looked over at Lucifer. "Make sure everyone is accounted for, and if at least one student is missing, notify me immediately."  
  
"I will." Yoshiki said. "Don't overwork yourself. I know how you take this personally ."  
  
"How can it be that we can't even prevent one attack from happening?" I bit my lip. "Yoshiki, I will inform Satoshi right away of the situation, and progress from there, it's important that they gather their things. Inoran will oversee the amount of students which house will take. And don't worry about me. I was born and raised to stand in position of power. This is nothing."  
  
There is so much that needs to be done, and many things are a priority. I need to assess the time I have and work with it accordingly.  
  
"Hide." I looked over at Yoshiki who caressed my side of the face with his hand. "It's not your fault."  
  
I put my hand to his. "I know." I smiled. "Let me know when you're done."  
  
"Of course."  
  
\--------------  
  
 **Kai's POV**  
  
"Hide is incredibly busy at this crucial time, therefore I am here to announce important things that will affect you all." Yoshiki stood at the top of the staircase as the rest of the students stood at the bottom, listening to what he had to say. "Lucifer has been severly damaged, and it probably had an effect on the whole structure. It might fall apart at this point,  therefore all of the steamy lions are to be moved immediately out of that dangerous area."  
  
Everyone was prepared for what was to come any moment now. "As we speak, they are gathering their things and will be moved to each house. Inoran makes calculations as to which house can accomodate how many of the students. Not everyone will end up with an additional roommate, though this change affects everyone. Until the damage to the building will be repaired, they will stay with us."  
  
"I know how hard it must be for everyone, since things have been rather on the down side lately. We keep getting attacked. But let me assure you about one thing. The Halcyon clan has reached its hand to us and will lend us its members to assure much needed safety so that you all can return to your own tasks with ease." Yoshiki told us all. "As of right now, the school is being closed for the next two days, so you can relax and in case you need someone to talk to, all the teachers are available for you, and ready to listen and help."  
  
"There must be many questions, but for right now, I want you to focus on yourself. Let us take care of everything else." He nodded his head. "I want each room who is more than willing to take in an additional student to sign down on this list right here. As I said, not everyone will share this fate, but I want to assure a room to students who are more than welcomed. Or if you have someone in mind you want to take in, I will take that into consideration."  
  
Yoshiki started going down the stairs. "I will leave two lists in the fluff room, just give it a thought and I'll be back in half an hour." He went to that room and then came back. "Also, you are now allowed to get out. The area should be secured by now." And with that said, he left the house.  
  
Ruki and Maya are out! How am I supposed to make a decision all by myself?  
  
Ruki will be unconscious for a few days, so does that mean that this happened before? His brother was certain about it. I don't think he would let Ruki back into Berserker until he's conscious so we have an extra bed for the time being.  
  
I went to the fluff room where students very eagerly signed in their rooms numbers. "You look completely out of it."  
  
I looked to my right to see Hiroto. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"It's quite the opposite." When things started to go well, of course this tragedy had to happen...  
  
"Something happened?"  
  
"If you'd believe, Ruki is injured, and Maya is completely out with a fever. I need to go to his side when I'm done here. It's like the world went bonkers." I was very nervous, and hoped that everything would turn out fine, but would it really?  
  
"That's horrible, but you know these two will be just fine. They're the toughest people I know." Hiroto was trying to comfort me, how sweet of him. "And about the steamy lions. What are you going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. "Of course we'll be taking in one."  
  
"Is it going to be Reita, though?"  
  
What? I...haven't even thought about it.  
  
This happened because Ruki wanted to see him, or rather wanted to save him? Was that it? Would it be wise?  
  
Ruki wouldn't be around, but would it be the right thing to do?  
  
"What about Yomi, though?" I asked. "I'm sure he wants him in his room."  
  
"Do you see Yomi here?" Hiroto said as I looked around and I couldn't find him anywhere. What's going on?  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He wasn't feeling too well, so he went back to the room earlier. So he doesn't know what's going on." Hiroto looked away for a moment.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Isn't he your friend?"  
  
"Of course he's my friend." He hugged his body as he squeezed his eyes tightly. "I am. I really am his friend. But I know how this is going to end for him. He's going to have his heart broken. I just know it. Because he doesn't have the same chemistry as Ruki and Reita does. He would keep on chasing him, but for what?"  
  
"You do know that Ruki was rejected, right?"  
  
"So I've heard." Hiroto sighed. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm not blind. I see how these two look at each other. Reita's dad was captured, there's nothing standing in their way now, is there?"  
  
My eyes went wide.  
  
There was nothing standing in their way.  
  
Did Reita reject him to protect him for his father? Did Ruki figure it out, that's why he went to his side?  
  
"Sometimes you have to do bad things so good things come out of them." Hiroto told me as he went to the list and wrote his room number. "I'm sure things will turn alright. Something good has to come out of this horrible time."  
  
He smiled before he went on ahead and left.  
  
I went to the list and wrote down my room. I was hesitant to add Reita's name... Million thoughts crossed my minds and I just didn't know what to do.  
  
Me, as his best friend, what should I do?  
  
"Are you going to write a name down or not?" I looked up to see Hyde. "Make up your mind, there are others waiting."  
  
"Yes, of course." I ended up writing his name and took off.  
  
I went out and headed straight for the school. My mind was completely focused on my friends.  
  
This day was a dangerous rollercoaster. It felt like it was judging us, as everyone had to go through something bad today.  
  
But in my case, it turned out for the best...  
  
Ahh, I don't know anymore!  
  
I just had to get to Maya. I also wanted to see Ruki...  
  
There was this weird feeling, and then I looked up to see a grey clouds above my head. Oh, so it was that.  
  
I was being gloomy.  
  
While on my way, I saw a bunch of familiar people walking by, though I didn't bother them, as I wanted to get to school as fast as I could.  
  
"Kai." Upon hearing this very familiar voice, I turned around to see Miyavi going my way.  
  
One small sunshine in between those dark clouds, huh?  
  
"Miyavi!" I rushed to jump into his arms, which he didn't expect at all.  
  
"You look distraught." He patted my head.  
  
"Today has been a disaster!" I exclaimed as I buried my face in his chest. "Ruki is injured and unconscious, Maya has a big fever and this day's only getting worse."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way, I just need to get back to school." I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me.  
  
As we walked to our destination, I explained what horrible things happened ever since I last saw Miyavi. And to no surprise, he was super shocked.  
  
"I kinda feel bad." He winced.  
  
Upon reaching the school, we headed straight to the infirmary.  
  
"It's just that kind of a day." I sighed softly. "I just hope that Maya's okay."  
  
We entered the room to see Maya still pretty much unconscious in bed, Reita sitting on the bed next to Maya's, still pretty bruised, but mostly patched up. And then there was Aiji who was right by Maya's side, looking worried out of his mind.  
  
The male nurse noticed us. "You came to see these two?" He was referring to Maya and Reita. "While the steamy lion's condition is stable and manageable, the other's is not so much."  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked him, worried.  
  
"This is not a normal fever. It's a condition which in his case is life threatening." I paled upon hearing him say that. "I had to call his parents to inform them of the situation. This had to happen before, which is worrying.  
But since he's come to this point in his life, he survived it in some way. I cannot take any measures as of now, because whatever I may use to try to heal him, might worsen his situation."  
  
"Then what are you going to do?"  
  
"We have to wait for his parents to come. And they did tell me not to intervene until they are present." The nurse took a deep breath before exhaling. "I had to endure talking to a very angry lady who threatened me, and was very persuasive. I don't know whether I came upon the parent who is easier to talk to or not."  
  
"Angry lady?" Miyavi frowned. "I assume you don't know about his parents."  
  
"Don't look at me, Maya is very mysterious. He doesn't like talking about his halves or his parents. Or about himself in particular. He's just bdsm this and bdsm that." I shrugged. "I just know that his dad is an angel, okay? I don't know who he got his personality from."  
  
"He's a bdsm type?" The nurse asked with concern. "I assume he takes that from his mother."  
  
Was the mother that convincing?  
  
"I need to get out for a moment, just don't cause unnecessary noise, his ears might be very sensitive. His parents should come soon too. I need to prepare myself mentally." The nurse said with a defeated look on his face before going out.  
  
"And how are you doing, Reita?" I walked over to him.  
  
"It's just some bruising now, I'm good."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"By the way, did you hear maybe from Ruki's brothers?" I knew what he meant by that.  
  
I shook my head. "No, but I'm definitely going to look for them to find out what's going on."  
  
"I see. When you know something, let me know."  
  
"Of course." That would be the best time to let him know about the house arrangements that will be happening. "Oh, and I'm not sure if you heard, but you guys will be put into different houses until Lucifer is repaired."  
  
"I figured that would happen." Reita looked so defeated. Mostly tired.  
  
"I wrote down your name to our room."  
  
Reita's eyes went wide for a moment. Disbelief was shown on his face.  
  
"I know that things have been rocky between you and Ruki. But, Ruki won't be around for some time, and I feel like you should live with us for the time being. I mean, when Ruki does get back, I think you guys will need to talk things out with no interruptions." I smiled as I put my hand on his knee. "Like you two need a spanking for not being more open about your feelings!"  
  
His mouth opened just to close. But he still was able to force himself to talk. "...I broke his heart."  
  
"I think we're both gonna agree that you did a lot of things that hurt him. And I do admit I wanted to strangle you for that. We're not perfect, haha." We all made mistakes along the way. "But I guess love conquers all, because at the end of the day, no matter how hurt Ruki must've felt, he still went straight back to your side."  
  
I smacked his cheeks with both of my hands and held onto his face. "So, man up, and for once, fight for him passionately." I leaned in closer to his face. "Or I will disembowel you personally." Dark mist surrounded my body.  
  
"You can be pretty scary for someone who's cute." Reita finally smiled.  
  
"Excuse you, I'm incredibly cute and sexy. Just cute doesn't suffice." I moved my hands. "I like to make my point clear."  
  
"Yeah, you do."  
  
"Oh, and his brothers hate steamy lions, so I'm gonna put that out there! Good luck!" I moved away to get back to Miyavi.  
  
"What? But Tora's a steamy lion..."  
  
"There's a whole story behind it. Be careful, they're incredibly overprotective." I warned him. "You might even get killed, but you've got strong bones, right? Haha."  
  
"Is this your way of helping?" Miyavi frowned.  
  
"Yes, because now there's nothing standing in between my best friend and a hot steamy lion." I looked directly at Reita. "Like I said, fight for him, and get the approval of his brothers for your safety's sake!"  
  
"After everything that I made him go through, this is nothing." How incredibly bold and foolish of him to say.  
  
Somehow I forgot Aiji was in the room, he was just so silent.  
  
"I honestly don't think I introduced you to these two officially." I told Miyavi. "The one by the bed is Aiji, Maya's umm, special person, let's say. He's a hipster dragon, and this is Reita, the one I told you about, so you would stop trying to hook up with Ruki."  
  
Reita flinched and turned his gaze towards Miyavi. His intense stare send shivers down my spine!  
  
"Maybe it was a bad idea to say that out loud." I snickered into my hand. "Did I mention Reita is half amazon?"  
  
"Kai, why are you being so sadistic?" Miyavi asked as he hid behind me. "Didn't I make things right?"  
  
"Yeah, but it like feels nice to expose someone." I turned to pat his chest. "You'll get used to it."  
  
I went right over to Maya's bed. He was breathing heavily , still not conscious, which made me so worried.  
  
The nurse came back. And soon the doors were opened again by an angry woman who slammed it open. "Where is my child!?"  
  
It was a very tall woman with long blond hair and red eyes. She was wearing a long brown coat with fur at the top. And behind her, came in a man with obvious wings shown. He was wearing a royal guard uniform. It was white, which went with the wings and the total appearance. He also had blond hair, but his eyes were blue.  
  
"Maya!" The woman went running to Maya to touch his forehead. "How did this happen?"  
  
There was no distinctive feature to figure out what Maya's mother actually was.  
  
"He's a teenager. Of course he would get a fever at this age." The father comforted his wife, who didn't want to have any of that. "They stress over the smallest things."  
  
"Do you even know your own son!?" She went off on him, oh my. "You know he's different than others. He wouldn't ever stress over the small things." She put something to his mouth which Maya drank and he almost immediately didn't look as pale.  
  
"Of course I know my own son." The father coughed into his hand. "Just because he ended up with your personality,  doesn't mean he didn't get any of mine."  
  
Eh? She was like an explosive. And this man was so calm.  
  
Maya was rather calm most of the time.  
  
"Are you telling me I don't know my own child?" The mother got dangerously close to her husband. "Are you implying something, dear?" There was this dangerous and threatening aura.  
  
"Ahaha... no, of course not. You know Maya the best." The father took a defensive pose.  
  
The woman looked around the room. "Are you his friends?"  
  
"I'm Kai, one of his best friends and a roommate." I explained as a smile appeared on her face. "This is my boyfriend, Miyavi, and over there is another friend, Reita."  
  
"I'm not your boyfriend." Miyavi pointed out.  
  
"And the person by Maya's side is, uhm." I was hesitant to say it, because things didn't go so well between them.  
  
"I may be Maya's reason for stress." Aiji stood up and bowed down to them. "I'm Aiji, half werewolf and half harpy. A hipster dragon."  
  
"You're a werewolf?" The father asked as he and his wife shared a look. "Did you by any chance imprint on our child?"  
  
THEY FIGURED IT OUT INSTANTLY!?  
  
"That as a matter of fact would be correct." Oh boy, oh boy. Was he ready for some yelling?  
  
The couple stared at each other silently for the longest of time.  
  
"Hm. You're a smart one, right? Maya told me about the houses. A hipster dragon is usually the smart one and the most open minded." She looked at her husband. "What do you say, dear?"  
  
What was happening?  
  
"I suppose. Who else would be out there who would've been better for our extraordinary child?" They kept saying how Maya's not normal, unique and extraordinary now. What do they mean by it? "He's been shunned by our community because no one understood him. Reminds me of someone."  
  
"I left my community of my own accord, mind you. It was you who talked me into living in a community with angels. Me. The only person who didn't suit there." Was she angry with him? "Maya would've been off better if we had left. He wouldn't feel so humiliated by who he is. But no, because your first child was a full angel and had to stay. I can't deal with you sometimes."  
  
"I know. But do you think this boy will accept our son fully had he known his past?" The father sighed. "He's going to find out sooner or later."  
  
The past. Everyone has parts of their past they want to stay hidden.  
  
"If I may cut in." Aiji said in a very polite way. "Are you figuring out whether to accept me, as a person who imprinted on your son? It seems there's more about him that I don't know."  
  
"Look." The mother walked over to Aiji. "My child is a challenge. He has this specific personality he developed through time, unabling him to function properly in a normal society. He had a rough childhood from the moment his defect and the other half manifested. And from then on his new habits formed and his interest turned to pain."  
  
"I have no one to blame but myself for the way my child turned out to be. After all, I was never supposed to bear children to prevent this from ever happening. And here we are."  
  
"No, we're in this together. Don't blame yourself."  
  
"He should've been brought up among other mixedbloods. He wouldn't be all alone."  
  
"I know that the angels haven't been great, but look at him now. He has friends, people like him. People who accept him." Maya's father went over to his bed. "They wouldn't be here if they didn't care."  
  
Maya's mother turned to Aiji. "There is so much you don't know, and unless you make Maya accept you, he won't share his deepest secrets. Which you should know if you want to understand why he is the way he is." She told him. "If you truly want him, you need to take on the burden he's been struggling with for years. Are you ready for that?"  
  
"This feels like asking Maya's parents for his hand." I whispered to Miyavi.  
  
"Your friend is a lot."  
  
"I am." Aiji said with a firm voice. "We've been running away from each other for too long. I will take on whatever he's dealing with."  
  
"In that case, welcome to the family." She pulled him over into a very, very tight hug. "Let's see how long you'll last."  
  
"My beautiful wife, please don't discourage this young man." Maya's father sighed heavily.  
  
The mother pulled her husband out of the way as she sat on Maya's bed just to stroke his head. "My precious child."  
  
I was approached by the father who looked me up and down. "You don't seem to be into the same thing as my son."  
  
"I'm not, but it does rub off on everyone around him." I said with a weak smile.  
  
"I'm sure Maya said he had two roommates, where's the other one?" He asked. "There was supposed to be the cute one and the naive one."  
  
"I'm definitely the cute one." I pointed out. "The naive one, Ruki, is um, passed out. It's a long story. He would've been the first one here had he known where Maya was, I assure you."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Ah." Everyone turned Maya's way, it seemed that whatever he got did help him. "Eh? What are you two doing here?"  
  
"You had a fever." Maya's mother informed him. "We were called and here we are."  
  
"You totally just came to see me, though."  
  
"I'm your mother, I get that privilage." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Normal." How could he just say he felt normal? "How's my spider?"  
  
"He's doing just fine." This time Maya's dad responded. "He's running wildly around your room. Now it's become a cage replacement."  
  
"What happened to the cage?"  
  
"It bit through it."  
  
"What!?" I squealed and moved back. "IT BIT THROUGH IT!? OH MY DONUTS!"  
  
"You met his spider?" Miyavi asked me.  
  
"Did I meet it? I was traumatized by it!" I shouted. "It's a smart spider! It's too much for my poor heart!"  
  
"It couldn't be that bad." He frowned.  
  
"Our alpha screamed when it fell on his face!"  
  
"..." Miyavi wanted to probably ask how did an alpha get in touch with the spider, but he decided not to pry any further.  
  
"Ah, good times. I miss Cuddles."  
  
"Right." Maya's father turned to us. "Could we have a few minutes with our son, alone?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads and we left.  
  
"I wonder what did they want to talk about." Could it be that they wanted to talk about the things his parents said?  
  
Maya never was the type to share something he found personal.  
  
He was an angel, and we didn't know! But he must've been treated badly for liking what he did in the community of angels. Now that I thought about it, having him hide it even here made sense. Because living among angels was all he knew.  
  
And I couldn't figure out his mother at all.  
  
"There you guys are!" Uruha came running to our side. "I had the most unbelievable thing happen to me, it's like the universe hates me and wants me to suffer!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was on my way here and I almost ran into Aoi, like what are the odds!" He threw his hands into the air. "He looked at me, and kept staring and I pushed him and ran for it."  
  
"Sounds like someone I know." I smiled weakly. It reminded me of Ruki. Something he would do.  
  
"By the way, how is Maya?"  
  
"It was a miraculous recovery." I blurted out.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"His parents came and gave hims something to drink and he got better. I don't know how that works." The more I looked at Uruha the more suffering I saw in his eyes. He wanted to make light of his encounter with Aoi, but it was a very fresh wound.  
  
"Give Maya my regards." Reita said as he headed down the hallway. "I need to gather my things. Kazuki is probably already going through them." He sighed.  
  
"Ask about our room." I told him. "Room 169."  
  
"Are you serious?" Reita asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Did I miss something?" Uruha frowned.  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
"You can go, I'll wait here. There's something I need to talk about with Maya. Privacy would be nice." Aiji turned to us and honestly, I understood him.  
  
"Alright, boys. Let's go." I pulled Miyavi and Uruha with me.  
  
"But I just got here."  
  
"We're going."


	29. I Won't Return To The Ruins

**Ruki's POV**  
  
Darkness was one thing that I remembered very well from when I was around 6 years old. It would haunt me for the rest of my life.  
  
It was one of the things I didn't want the world to find out about, a secret so painful I tried hiding it even from myself.  
  
The trust that was broken led to a disaster. Something I was incredibly sensitive about later on. Something that could've changed the course of events and wouldn't end in this horrible tragedy.  
  
I could see him many times before it happened, the child that I was, so innocent, so oblivious, and yet I noticed his stare, I noticed him more often, and I would tell my parents about it, because I was getting scared.  
  
They would go out and look to see no one, because it was my imagination, but little did they know that this so called imagination would turn into a real nightmare.  
  
From a younger age I was a gifted child, my control over flames was better than anyone could've expected, they saw me as a future prodigy, and knew that my talent would go far, despite me being so young, my control over fire was like control over my body. It was natural.  
  
Somebody must've known, because the day they took me away from the backyard, they made sure I wouldn't be able to fight back, so I was restrained.  
  
I remembered as if it was yesterday, Hiro and Tora were in the house, while my parents and my oldest brother had to go out to take care of things in the city. Hiro was in charge, a child that was not much older than me, yet he was so collected, so calm and responsible for his age, that they didn't see a problem leaving us three alone, as they have done many times before. But something was different that time.  
  
Tora could feel the winds drastically changing course throughout the day, and Hiro felt the earth shivering beneath his feet.  
  
Both of my brothers were playing with me in the backyard, but Hiro soon decided to get us something to drink so he went inside the house, then Tora followed, saying something about wanting cookies as well. And so I was left completely alone.  
  
It took a moment when I realized something was horribly wrong, and before I was knocked unconscious, I managed to scream. And then I was gone.  
  
I didn't know what happened later on with my brothers. But from what they told me, Hiro went after the person who took me away and urged Tora to go to the neighbour's house and call for help.  
  
At some point, I woke up to see a person leaning in front of my face. A face I could recognize everywhere, because he was the one person who would stare at me, waiting, watching, and analyzing.  
  
He had messy black hair and deep brown eyes. His skin was unusually pale and the look in his eyes was almost dead.  
  
I had not known what his intentions were, or if I would ever see my parents again, but every passing hour was so painful, my body was strained to its utmost ability, and I felt as if I was on the brink of death.  
  
It felt as if he was trying to kill me, but at the same time as if he was challenging my body for a reaction, which I wasn't sure what it would be. What did he try to do, I had no idea. But he was looking for something I couldn't give him.  
  
I was chained to a table, and he could hurt me just by looking at me, or touching, as if my body was electrocuted, or felt things I could never understand.  
  
I was his personal experiment.  
  
He went as far as to push my body to its limits, ignoring my screams and cries, until my skin broke. It felt as if it was torn off of my chest. And there, as if it was too thin, it became transparent.  
  
With a wicked look on his face, he caressed the area of my skin that became transparent, but something else was happening. It wasn't normal. As I managed to lift my head, I could see my own organs, and I felt instantly nauseous.  
  
I was a complete mess, my body was exhausted and I could barely move, and this man's experiment turned out fruitful, because he was smiling with satisfaction. "You are the answer I was looking for all along."  
  
"What did you do to me?" I was scared out of my mind and didn't understand what was going on.  
  
"With this, I can save him." He turned away from me. "I can save my child before he self destructs."  
  
"Taka? Taka! Are you in there!?" I could recognize that familiar voice everywhere. Hiro. It was Hiro.  
  
"NO, HIRO, RUN!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!" I shouted, but it was too late.  
  
The bad man took a hold of him.  
  
Hiro was trying to fight him with his control over earth. The ground pierced through the floor.  
  
"I wonder what you can offer me."  
  
No, I couldn't let him do this, not to my older brother.  
  
I screamed and I screamed until I thought that my voice would give out, so I struggled against the chains until I was able to rip them out.  
  
I've never felt so much rage in my entire life. It felt as if I was losing control over myself.  
  
Everything went blank. There was a huge surge of energy that my body couldn't contain anymore, and it erupted.  
  
I've never experienced such heat, such intensity, and such dread.  
  
I was on the ground, unable to move, all I could hear was my brother screaming horribly, and my body was so exausted that I couldn't even think, as if I was an empty shell.  
  
There were flames all around, it almost looked like half of the building was gone.  
  
People stormed in, I was able to catch a glimpse of my dad when he saw us and then his face dropped. It looked as if he died inside that day.  
  
"My children..."  
  
My body lost stability ever since.  
  
\---------------  
  
**Kai's POV**  
  
"It looks like it's just the two of us tonight, since Maya was supposed to stay overnight with the nurse to make sure everything is fine." It was kind of heart wrenching that I would be spending the night with Reita, as weirdly as it sounds. Ruki would murder me for saying that.  
  
"Well, yeah, I don't mind." Reita said then turned to the two other people sitting on Maya's bed.  
  
"How in the world did you end up in this room even?" Yomi asked, angry as Hiroto, who was sitting beside him comforted his friend. "Hiroto, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"It was done and over with when I had to write our room down." Hiroto showed a weak smile as he looked away. "There was nothing I could do."  
  
"What's the matter? We're still neighbours." Reita didn't seem to notice the problem here. Did he even know that Yomi liked him a lot?  
  
The moment Reita got into the room, Yomi stormed into our room with Hiroto trailing behind him, apologizing for his behaviour.  
  
"And where are the other two?" Yomi asked.  
  
"Ruki is um, at his brother's room." I blurted out. "And Maya has a fever, had to stay behind with the nurse for the night."  
  
"It's just you two for tonight, then?" I was being eyed by him, that didn't feel pleasant.  
  
"As much as I would love Miyavi to get jealous about me sleeping in one room with a hot guy, he didn't seem that moved about it, okay?" I felt so defeated. "I'm distressed, so kindly, don't assume."  
  
"It's late, Yomi, we should probably leave." Hiroto was the first one to get up. "It's been a rough day for both of them."  
  
Yomi went right to Reita's side. "If you need anything, just let me know, okay?"  
  
"I'm good." Reita assured Yomi with a smile. "Just tired."  
  
"Even so, don't hesitate to ask, even in the middle of the night, okay?"  
  
Reita nodded his head.  
  
"Alright. We're leaving, Hiroto. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
They finally left. I sighed heavily, feeling like I can finally just hit the bed and sleep.  
  
"So, are you and that boy a thing now?" Reita asked as I got into my bed. I was so tired.  
  
"I think I can say yes. We were basically born to be together. We were always meant to be, though the path to this love was rough, it was worth it." Just thinking about Miyavi kissing me first made my heart race. "I loved him for so long, and Miyavi finally gave me the chance to show him how much he means to me."  
  
"Is it that clear to love someone?" I looked over to see Reita slouched over on Ruki's bed. I didn't tell him it was his, but I think he might've assumed that.  
  
"I wouldn't know." I laughed. "It was always him who was on my mind. I never liked anyone else. Miyavi gave me courage, and a helping hand and the rest is history. He was the only one for me, so comparing any other kind of love is meaningless because it's different for everyone."  
  
"...What about Ruki?"  
  
I didn't say anything.  
  
"I was always confused about his behaviour towards me. He hid so many things, and acted like no one else I knew." He told me. "One time he would kiss me, the other time he would push me away, not wanting me to be near."  
  
"Ruki was definitely struggling with his feelings for you. It's like he was having inner conflict about you." I finally said. "He really didn't want to admit to liking you, until the moment he was sure. He was always looking for you in the crowd. You mean a lot to him."  
  
"I see."  
  
"But you never told me how you feel." I said. "I kinda said all these things yesterday, and I honestly can't be sure that you like Ruki for real, because doing this for show would be so hurtful."  
  
"It's hard talking about this, especially since Ruki gets hurt around me." Reita lowered his head.  
  
"Try me. I've been through impossible love. Kinda still am." I slid off my bed and went right over to sit next to him. "It's hard to ignore how you stare at him sometimes."  
  
Reita laughed. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Pretty much, besides, you teased him a lot, and you guys kissed! So what's the answer? How do you feel?"  
  
"I...really don't want to hurt Ruki, but it might be all that would happen."  
  
"Already did happen, continue." I insisted.  
  
"Kai, the reason I didn't accept Ruki's confession wasn't only because of my dangerous father. At first I thought that Ruki is a fun person to hang out with, so I teased him, but before I knew it, there was something else going on in my heart. So despite growing feelings for him, I tried to stay away, even hurt him on purpose, because I don't want him to suffer."  
  
"There are a lot of inconsistencies in what you just said, but okay." I still wanted to know the truth. "So, what's keeping you from him?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"You?" I questioned his answer. "I don't think I understand."  
  
"It's my defect." He placed his hand on his chest. "I don't want to hurt Ruki, or anyone else for that matter."  
  
"...what does your defect do?" For some reason I felt fear embracing my heart, and I felt disturbed.  
  
"The same thing it did to my father."  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." I furrowed my eyebrows in disbelief. "Um, you did this to your father?"  
  
"Not exactly." Reita sighed heavily. "My father is a sughouli. In case you don't know what that is, it's a creature of the darkness, which feeds upon the negative emotions when it wants to go berserk. As you can assume, being stuck in a prison where there's only negative energy floating around isn't the smartest way to imprison my father."  
  
"Hah." It was a slightly high pitched voice. "Um, what does your defect do?"  
  
"My defect can be activated through negative energy. If I consume too much, I lose control." He squeezed his fists. "It happened a few times. That's why the sughouli are so dangerous."  
  
"But your mom--"  
  
"She's an amazon, she can handle a sughouli. He wasn't like that when he met her. The darkness within his heart conquered his mind because he had to go to dangerous territories as part of his job. And it led him to lose his mind." Reita paused for a moment. "Before you ask, yes, my father lost control a few times before, Kazuki knows what I mean. And this time too. I don't want Ruki to have to fear for his life when he's with me."  
  
"So is that why you're always so positive."  
  
"Basically." Reita nodded his head. "I've never had a lover before, because I feared for their life, and my best friend was in critical state when he faced my father when he went bonkers. I'm just as dangerous."  
  
"Did you tell Ruki that?"  
  
"I wanted to, but Ruki didn't want to listen."  
  
"Hm." I crossed my arms, lost in thought for the moment.  
  
"So, are you scared of me now?" Reita genuinely asked.  
  
"I wouldn't say I'm scared." I looked directly into his two colored eyes. "I'm just wondering if Ruki would ever have a problem with your defect, after all his defect is...um..."  
  
"It's not his inability to control fire?" Reita frowned.  
  
"Haha, that's what we thought too, but he said it never was a defect. I don't think it's something I'm allowed to say, though." I clapped his thigh. "You being this creature of the darkness isn't scary, because you've been here a while, and you probably didn't have an accident here, right?"  
  
"...That's true."  
  
"I feel completely safe with you, but since we're being honest here, I might as well share a little something with you, which I didn't want to talk about with Ruki, because he would be worried about. So, please don't tell him about it, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I've been wondering all this time about Maya. He's my friend, my best friend, actually. And all the time he tried to hide so hard every part of him from us. Like the fact he was half angel." This has been in my head for so long now. "I've met his parents, and no matter how hard I stared at Maya's mom, I couldn't figure out what she was. There were no features that would suggest anything, and the way they talked about Maya, how he was something to be feared about. Our Maya is a sadistic masochist. I'm just scared at this point to find out the truth."  
  
"Didn't he ever show any signs of anything other than his angel half?"  
  
"No! That's the point! It's like his other half doesn't exist!" Which was super creepy, by the way. Knowing there's something there, but not knowing what. "Sometimes at night I would wake up and notice that Maya is completely awake, just staring at the ceiling, being completely unresponsive. I don't even know what that means."  
  
"I'm sure it can't be worse than what I have. You worry too much." Reita patted my head. "If he doesn't want to share it, it's his choice, you know."  
  
"I'm so worried, though. What if it comes out and I'll make the wrong reaction and Maya will hate me?"  
  
"I'm sure there's no way Maya could ever hate you."  
  
"What if?"  
  
\---------------  
  
**Maya's POV**  
  
"Masahito, I totally dare you to climb that 4 story building and jump off with your wings spread!" A friend shouted excitedly. "Remember, we're doing the extreme editions."  
  
"But my dad told me it's still too early for me to fly." I was uncertain of this dare.  
  
"If it's you, you can totally do it, right?" Another friend encouraged me. "I can, though!"  
  
"You're totally older than me." I was still not convinced.  
  
Most of my friends were pure blooded angels. They had a better connection with what they were.  
  
"Come on, we want to see you fly too! You can do it!"  
  
"If you're not doing it, then you're a coward!"  
  
"Yeah, Masahito, are you a coward?" They kept saying, but I wasn't a coward.  
  
"I'll do it!" Everyone clapped for me as I started climbing up the house through the vines that covered one side of the building. They cheered me on all the way up.  
  
I looked down from the roof. It was a very tall building.  
  
"Come on, you chicken, before our parents find out!" I heard Rui yell from below.  
  
I was still a bit hesitant, even with my wings spread out.  
  
They would laugh at me if I were not to do it. I couldn't back away now.  
  
"Here goes nothing." I was half angel, I had my wings, what could possibly go wrong?  
  
I leaped into the air.  
  
My memories were hazy about whate happened next, but what I did remember was someone screaming for it to stop. My body was tense and I I felt tingling all around, but the impact from the fall was too much and I passed out.  
  
\---------------  
  
**Ruki's POV**  
  
My head hurt a little, and just trying to open my eyes felt like an impossible challenge.  
  
I struggled to regain consciousness.  
  
But in the end, I was able to open my eyes and every part of my body ached, and was so sore, as if I wasn't moving for days.  
  
I sat up, trying to remember what happened.  
  
Wait, where was I? That was not my bed, this was not my room.  
  
"I'm so happy you're finally awake." I was surprised by the sudden embrace from my brother. "I was waiting patiently for you to wake up."  
  
"What happened?" And why was I completely naked?  
  
"It seems that you did the unthinkable." Hiro sat right next to me on the bed. "Remember that time when I went to rescue you, and you kind of exploded? It happened again."  
  
"Ah, yes, I think I remember." It might've been just a blur but something other crossed my mind. "Did someone get hurt?"  
  
"Why don't you rest a little more?" My brother suggested as he put his blouse around my shoulders. "You've been out for a few days."  
  
I've been ignored.  
  
"...what about...my friends?" I hesitated because I wanted to say...Reita... What happened to him?  
  
"Everyone is fine." He assured me.  
  
"Everyone?" I insisted on knowing.  
  
"Yeah, everyone."  
  
It was a relief.  
  
"Do you want to go take a bath together like the old times?" Hiro's question got me nervous.  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore." I protested to his request.  
  
"I haven't been able to see you much." He wrapped himself around me. "I miss having my baby brother around."  
  
"I PROTEST!" How could he suggest something so embarrassing!? "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"Buu, you're so not fun." He said that but still managed to push me to the bed and his weight kept me laying under him. "Big brother is lonely."  
  
"Please torture Tora for a change." I said, unamused. "And get off of me!"  
  
"Ruki, how are you feeling?" Changing the subject, huh?  
  
"Better, but you're making me feel worse, brother."  
  
"How mean!" I felt being squeezed at his acting. "Though, are you gonna rest more?"  
  
"I want to dress myself, brother. Please."  
  
Hiro finally moved, and I felt a burden lift off my chest, thank the gods.  
  
Hiro threw me some clothes on the bed. "Your friends were here to bring you some clothes."  
  
"When?" I wanted to know.  
  
"A few days ago. I told them not to come."  
  
"I want to see them." I want to see him.  
  
"REST." He was very persuasive when he wanted to be. "I'll go bring you some food, you must be starving. I'll be back in a few minutes." Hiro waved before taking off.  
  
I quickly put on some clothes, managed to put shoes on my feet and grabbed a nearby jacket that did not in fact belong to me.  
  
It looked like a coat on me.  
  
It'll have to do.  
  
I ran out of the room to see a familiar person standing in my way.  
  
"Oh my, look who we have here. The guest of honor." It was the person I saw with my brother last time. I think he had a fan.  
  
Wait, he still has a fan with him.  
  
I wanted to go, but he stood in my way. "Sorry, I was told by your brother to make sure you're not getting out."  
  
THE NARCISSIST.  
  
"Right, I remember you. You're basically the prettiest person around here." BELIEVE IT, BELIEVE IT.  
  
"Ah, the tactic to fool the person, I know it too well. As daring as it is, and as lying as you are, I know how gorgeous I am." He winked at me, that piece of shit.  
  
"You shine brighter than the sun, you're prettier than you were the first time we met! Please let me through!"  
  
"What's with the hurry?" He asked, while waving his fan at his face.  
  
"I need to see someone. I really really want to see him."  
  
"That's the truth." Ryoga folded his fan and pressed it to his chin. "I'll let you have this one, because I love the eyes of beggars. You may pass."  
  
"Thank you!" I ran right past him with no trouble and went down the stairs to the ground level.  
  
It was easier to get past him than I expected, though.  
  
"Oh, ar--" I noticed Hizaki but I ran so fast, I slammed into the door, it opened, and I slipped on the icy surface, and almost fell.  
  
There was a lot of snow around and it was still snowing.  
  
My body was still pretty much aching, but I needed to see him, I had to see if he was alright.  
  
Forgive me Hiro, but it was something I just had to do.  
  
I managed to get to Lucifer to see it being repaired. There were signs that no one is to enter until the repairs are done.  
  
But if Reita wasn't at Lucifer, where in the world was he?  
  
"I sensed something ridiculous around here and here you are." I turned around to see Shou. "It appears that you're sane."  
  
"Wow, your wisdom never fails." I snickered.  
  
"Of course, after all, I am the smart one, and like smart people, I avoided danger, unlike the stupid ones." Was that a challenge?  
  
"Oh yeah?" I smirked. "At least I'm no coward."  
  
He didn't like that.  
  
"Ruuuuuki!!"  
  
I saw a person running my way and before I was able to realize who came into view, I was pushed to the ground. "Kai and Maya will be thrilled!"  
  
"Hiroto?" To be knocked to the ground by him of all people. "Everyone was worried!"  
  
"Uh, I'm okay, but I'm cold, could you get off?"  
  
"Ah, of course." I was instantly pulled up with him. "Sorry about that, I'm a little energetic today, haha!"  
  
"I feel like I've been purposefully ignored." Shou said bitterly under his nose.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Hiroto went right over to Shou. "I remember you. You were so bitter and angry, like a shark, rawr."  
  
Was he mocking Shou, that was so funny.  
  
"Excuse you, I was being reasonable. We were running for our lives." Shou explained his behaviour. "It's been a while since then, too."  
  
"He's like an angry shark puppy."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Shou looked so offended.  
  
Hiroto pinched his cheek. "See what I mean here, it's cute, but look at the angry face."  
  
"I totally see it!" I laughed.  
  
"Hey, back off, idiot!" Shou threatened me. "And you, how disrespectful."  
  
How come I was called an idiot and Hiroto not?  
  
"He's being such a meanie." Hiroto couldn't help but laugh. "Ruki, are you going back to Berserker?"  
  
"Um, I wanted to see someone first."  
  
Hiroto smiled brightly. "Go to the back of Berserker, I think."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just go." Hiroto went behind Shou and pushed him. "Trust me on this."  
  
"Who do you think you are, just pushing me." Shou said, annoyed and pushed Hiroto into snow. And so, their snow fight began.  
  
Back of the Berserker.  
  
I dodged a snowball going for my face and ran to Berserker.  
  
After a little while, I reached the house and went straight behind it and there was someone standing over there, just staring at the woods.  
  
They had a hoodie on, so I couldn't figure out who it was. But it was a tall person, for sure.  
  
But, could it be?  
  
"Reita?"  
  
The person who turned around was... HIDE!?  
  
"Oh shoot!" He was smoking a cigarette. When he saw me, he threw it into the ground immediately. "You saw nothing. Yoshiki will murder me if he finds out."  
  
Are you kidding me?  
  
"Glad to see you're awake now." Hide smiled. "Oh, and the person you're looking for, isn't he assigned to your room?"  
  
What?  
  
I turned on my heels and ran back. I hated to run so much!  
  
"Remember, mouth shut!" I heard Hide shout to me.  
  
I went into the house, up the stairs and down the hallway. I was panting.  
  
I pushed the door open, covered in sweat, panting, and ready for death. And there he was.  
  
Just the view of him made my legs shaky and I fell to the ground and started crying.  
  
"Ruki!"  
  
I covered my face with my hands and just cried. I didn't know if I was sad or happy, but I couldn't stop it. It was so automatic.  
  
"Ruki." I was embraced, but I didn't know what to do with myself, so I continued to weep. "You're okay."  
  
It was Reita. I saw him, he's alright.  
  
As I wrapped my hands around his neck, with tears streaming like a raging river down my cheeks, and snot dripping from my nose.  
  
And both Kai and Maya were just standing in front, staring at us.  
  
"The crisis is averted, Ruki is back to normal!" Maya shouted and was taking pictures with his phone.  
  
"Ruki, what a loving reunion, you could lose the snot, though." Thanks, Kai. So considerate, really.  
  
I was picked up. And I wrapped my legs around Reita's hips.  
  
I just wanted to hold onto him for as long as I could.  
  
"Reita, you're alive." I sobbed.  
  
"I'm okay." He whispered. "And so are you."  
  
"Should we leave?" Kai looked at Maya.  
  
"Naaah."  
  
Kai went behind Reita. "Here's a tissue, just blow."  
  
I did what I was told. "There we go." He threw the tissue into the trash bin.  
  
Reita was able to put me down on my bed. "Ruki, I've been meaning to tell you this."  
  
"I'm just happy that you're alive." I sniffed.  
  
I wanted to hug him again so badly. His sweater was so comfy too.  
  
"Ruki, listen, okay?"  
  
"Let the man speak, Ruki." Maya urged me. "He has been quite patient."  
  
"Why are you recording this?" I questioned his motives.  
  
"You'll thank me for this later, trust me."  
  
Reita looked annoyed. "On the other hand, could you two leave?"  
  
"Aw man, you blew it for us, Maya." Kai huffed as he headed for the door. "Why do you always do this?"  
  
"It wasn't me, it was my addictive sex appeal!" Maya told the other as they got out.  
  
"Ru--" Reita started as he crouched in front of me. I put my hand to his mouth.  
  
"Reita, I know you might not want me around, but even though that's the way it is, I can't help just being drawn towards you, and it's painful, even so, I want to be by your side. Is it so wrong?"  
  
Reita grabbed my hand and moved it off his mouth. "The truth is, I feel the exact same way. I can't seem to leave you alone, even though I want to save you, make sure you're safe if it means you're away from me, but I still keep thinking about you."  
  
"..."  
  
"I know I haven't been the best person around, and I made many mistakes on the way. But we kissed, like we made out hard and I got boners because of you, and no one made me feel the way you make me feel. I want you, Ruki." He got to his knees to move closer. "I want you badly."  
  
My heart was going bonkers.  
  
He said he wanted me.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you." IT FELT LIKE THERE WERE BELLS GOING OFF IN MY HEAD.  
  
I felt butterflies in my stomach.  
  
My face was burning up so much, my hair caught fire. I WAS SO EMBARRASSED AND NERVOUS.  
  
"Did...Did you just confess to me?" I couldn't believe it.  
  
"I think I did." It felt unreal. "What's your answer?"  
  
"....meh." I looked away embarrassed.  
  
"That's unacceptable." I was pulled back and Reita kissed me.  
  
His tongue slipped in between my lips and immediatelly harassed my own for his own pleasures.  
  
My mouth was getting hot and I was losing air.  
  
Reita's tongue teasingly played with mine, stroked against it.  
  
Once he was done, I felt so dizzy and out of breath. My face was completely red, out of embarrassment.  
  
"Ruki, Ruki!" Reita shook my shoulders to get me back with the living.  
  
"That was so embarrassing!" I smacked his face when he tried to get close again. "Ahh!"  
  
"Ruki, I want to taste you." I was pushed onto the bed, and Reita's hand slid under my blouse, to tease at my skin.  
  
He kissed my neck as I realized what was happening.  
  
"GWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" I slapped him so hard and ran out of the room.  
  
"Ruki? Don't tell me, you ran at the good part?" Maya asked as he ran after me. "You don't run at the good part!"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU SADISTIC ASSHOLE. MY HEART IS NOT PREPARED!!!"  
  
"But my phone is! Come back and let that tiger claim you!!!"  
  
"OVER MY DEAD BODYYYYY. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
\---------------  
  
**Kai's POV**  
  
"Did he slap you?" I went into the room to see Reita sitting on the ground with a red cheek.  
  
"I think I might've engaged too fast. It freaked him out."  
  
"Everything slightly exciting freaks him out." I laughed. "He'll get there."  
  
"Are you going to be the same way?" Reita asked as he got back to his feet.  
  
"Scared? Nope. More like excited." I entwined my fingers together. "I will let Miyavi embrace me, and do anything he wishes, and I'll accept with delight~"  
  
"I have brought a lost puppy!" Maya came into the room with Ruki. He held him by the back of the coat, and didn't let him so much as move. "Don't be shy. He only want to ravage your body."  
  
"YOU'RE MAKING IT SOUND EVEN MORE EMBARRASSING, YOU EROTIC PSYCHO!!!!!!!" Ruki kept hiding his face with his hands. "I WANT TO DIE."  
  
"Maya, let him go." Reita sighed.  
  
"Oh? You won't attack him? That's disappointing."  
  
Reita went over to Ruki. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted the way I did."  
  
"You didn't waste any time!" Ruki huffed at Reita. "You're so shameless!" He went over and hit him on the chest. "That's not how relationships work!"  
  
"How do we tell him that it's exactly how relationships work?" Maya whispered to me.  
  
"Let him be innocent for a little while longer." I whispered back. "They're finally together."  
  
"I thought that depraving him of his innocence was the whole point."  
  
"Was that what you were doing!? Maya!!"  I scolded him.  
  
"What? Someone had to do it." The other shrugged.  "He knows now what to expect. He's cautious enough. Isn't that a good thing?"  
  
Maya and I looked over at the new couple and Reita was being so gentle towards Ruki. They were a perfect match.  
  
And there was an ass grab and Ruki didn't look amused at all.  
  
"Ahh, people in love are so adorable." I was so excited for them!  
  
"...yeah." I glanced over at my friend who didn't seem to be smiling at the moment.  
  
"Are you going to go see Aiji?"  
  
"Kai, if you were to see me do something you never expected I could do, and it would freak you out, would you still be my friend?" Where did that come from? Did he change the subject on purpose?  
  
"You're so full of surprises, that I think I wouldn't be freaked out more than the the time that I found out you're into bdsm. Why would you ask that, though?"  
  
"My parents mentioned some things to you. You must have questions." Maya was serious for once, and I didn't know whether to fear what he was hiding, or completely ignore it, because no matter what Maya could do, he would still be one of my best friends at the end of the day.  
  
"I accept you for who you are." I hugged him. "Don't underestimate the power of friendship."  
  
When I moved back, the face Maya made was heartbreaking for a split second. "Yeah."  
  
He was the first one to grab his jacket and get out of the room.  
  
That was odd.  
  
"NOOOOO, I DO NOT CONSENT TO THIS." I looked at Reita who was pining Ruki to the bed. Another failed attempt? How cute.  
  
"But I'm not doing anything." Reita frowned.  
  
"You're defiling me with your eyes! That's already a lot!"  
  
"I'm just trying to get you used to me being in your space a lot." Aww, that was kind of adorable. Wish Miyavi would do that too.  
  
"I don't want you to be in my space. You're not supposed to be in my space!"  
  
"But you do realize I'm living with you until Lucifer is repaired, right?" Ruki instantly paled. "I've been using your bed, so now we have to share."  
  
Ruki's face went completely red. "Noooo, you're going to do something." He blurted out quietly. "Your hands are all over me."  
  
"I'm gonna have to leave you two lovebirds alone, kay?" I went to put on my boots, wrapped a scarf around my neck and put my jacket on. "Behave while I'm not around."  
  
"Kai? Please, nooooo! PLEASE STAY!" Ruki begged, still being pinned down by Reita. "I NEED HELP."  
  
"..." I looked at Ruki's begging face. "Reita, don't you have somewhere you have to be right now? Like a patrol you were supposed to go to a while ago."  
  
"Shit." Reita moved away, quickly dressed himself, stole a kiss from a confused Ruki and ran out.  
  
"Uff, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." I smiled.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ruki asked, curious.  
  
"I have a club meeting. Are you going to be alright by yourself?" I was a bit worried, but Ruki's flushed face and a determined smile showed me something else.  
  
"I'm good. My brother is probably freaking out by now, since I left when he wasn't around." The earth started shaking a little. "See what I mean? I probably should go back and tell him I'm fine."  
  
"Wanna head together part of the way?" I proposed.  
  
"Yeah." Ruki quickly fixed his clothes and we were outside Berserker.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" I asked my friend. "I mean, you have a boyfriend now, it's official."  
  
Ruki turned to me, completely freaked out. "My brothers can't ever find out about this or they're going to murder him."  
  
"Yikes."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Other than that, are you excited?" I wanted to know if he really was happy about it.  
  
"I'm overjoyed, but he's so..."  
  
"Horny?" I laughed.  
  
"Don't laugh. This is terrible. How can he be so horny when we just kinda end up together?" He was blushing a lot. "It's so embarrassing, and I just want to have a normal relationship with the person I love."  
  
"Oh Ruki." He's too pure for this world, it's almost a shame that Reita will soon take his purity, because let's not kid ourself, that is a horny teenager right there, ready to hump at a give chance.  
  
"Would you do it if you just ended up with Miyavi and he was eager?" Ruki's honesty was kinda cute, and the fact that Maya wasn't around to hear him say it was a relief.  
  
I would spread my legs in a second, but I couldn't say that. "It's different for everyone, haha." I turned, not being able to bear his gaze.  
  
"But would you?" He got close to me and his puppy eyes were so incredibly adorable. "Kai?"  
  
"Why would you ask that?" Now I ended up blushing and there was a pink mist surrounding me. Just thinking about it made me excited.  
  
"YOU WOULD DO IT!?" I felt so guilty because he looked so conflicted with his feelings. "Am I doing this wrong?"  
  
"No!" I grabbed onto his shoulders. "It's different for everyone. Take as long as you need. Just because I've been wanting to do it with Miyavi for a long time, doesn't mean it's the same for you. Just take your time and prepare your heart, okay?"  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"TAKANORI MATSUMOTO, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE." Hiro, Ruki's brother came flying from the sky. How did he do that? Ah, he was half demon, never mind. "How could you trick Ryoga and escape!? I've been worried sick!"  
  
"I had to see my friends." We both knew he was basically looking for Reita. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad."  
  
Hiro pulled Ruki for a hug. "Of course I'm not angry. Just please don't do it again. You will send me to the other side if you make me worry so much!" That worked out quite well for him.  
  
"What's this?" Hiro sniffed Ruki. "You don't wear cologne." He then looked at me to sniff me. "You don't wear one either."  
  
Ruki paled.  
  
"Ahh! It's Maya's!" I shouted. "We hugged Ruki when we saw him and Maya wanted to put on cologne for his boyfriend."  
  
"What he said." Ruki smiled.  
  
"I see. You're still going with me." Ruki was picked up princess style and his brother took off into the air.  
  
"BROTHER NOOOO, IT'S HUMILIATING!"  
  
"That's what you get for disobeying your older brother."  
  
That was a close one.  
  
But if Hiro ever sniffs Reita, he would immediately know who this cologne belongs to. I need to force Maya to use it.  
  
I reached the school and got inside to see a few people glaring at me. Ahh, I would never get used to this. Everyone blamed me for ruining Miyavi. How original.  
  
And lord behold the back of an angel.  
  
I walked to Miyavi from behind and put my hands on his ass. He jumped instantly and turned around. "Oh, it's just you."  
  
"Yeah, just me." I said, unamused.  
  
"What are you doing here? Didn't you finish for today a while ago?"  
  
"I have club activities." I sighed softly. "Want to know the happy news?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Reita and Ruki are an item!" Miyavi did look surprised, and I didn't know whether it was in a good or bad way. "They hooked up today. Isn't that amazing!?"  
  
"So he woke up and the first thing he did was hook up with Reita?" He said in a mocking way.  
  
"Actually that did happen exactly that way." Another surprise.  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"So... when are you going to ask me out on a date?" I was waiting for the past few days and it didn't happen, so I had to ask myself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A date. You did say we can start over, so I'm waiting for my date." I said softly.  
  
"I didn't promise you a date." It looked as if Miyavi was not in a good mood today. "I don't know where did you get that idea."  
  
"You totally promised me something, you know." I pretended to feel hurt. "After everything I had to go through because of you, all of the tears and heartbreak, I almost died, ahh, I feel my innocent heart ache, are you not a man of your word?"  
  
"Why are you being so dramatic?" Miyavi frowned.  
  
"Because we're basically married, that's why." I stated a fact. "So, my hubby, why don't you give me a kiss at least?"  
  
I leaned in with my lips pursed, ready to be kissed.  
  
My lips did meet something, and it was not his lips, it was his notebook.  
  
"You're allowing yourself too much." He bumped the notebook with hard cover on my head. "You need to stop that."  
  
"Ouchie, why don't you kiss me on the forehead, though?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him in a flirty way. "Oh come on. I've been waiting ages, you could totally spoil me a little."  
  
Miyavi gazed into my eyes as heart bubbles escaped my body.  
  
Miyavi slammed his hand next to my head. "Listen here, I did say we can start over. So that's that."  
  
"You're so agressive, I love it~"  
  
His eyebrows furrowed. "What is that smell? I recognize it."  
  
"I thought that I might use the fox perfume again. Do you like it?"  
  
He looked so displeased.  
  
I was bumped with the notebook again, and it stayed on my forehead.  "Anyway, is your body okay now?"  
  
Was he worried about me!?  
  
"Uh, it might need some intimacy to get better, though." I was smacked harder on the forehead.  
  
"You're unbelievable."  
  
"No kiss!?"  
  
"I'm leaving." He pulled the notebook away and walked off.  
  
Aww man, maybe we're not as close as I thought we were. I felt a little heartache after being rejected a kiss. I felt like sulking.  
  
There was a bang next to my head as I looked up.  
  
Oh, Miyavi came back. "Stop doing a sad puppy face, you irritate me so much."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Miyavi pulled my chin up and kissed me.  
  
A magma erupted from my head into the air and evaporated instantly.  
  
I melted under the kiss. Literally, slid to the ground. "I'll never get enough of this."  
  
"Uhh, whatever." Miyavi sighed heavily and left.  
  
"Kaaaai~" I looked up to see my friend Mizuki. "Did someone sweep you off your feet?"  
  
He reached his hand to me and I gladly took it. "That's what happened. I can be swept off my feet like that every day."  
  
"Someone is being super happy."  
  
"You do know that Miyavi and I are basically married, so hahaha."  
  
"Well, as long as you're happy." Mizuki wrapped his hand around my shoulders. "Come, friend, we have some baking to do."  
  
\---------------  
  
**Maya's POV**  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Aiji asked as I stood in front of his room.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, a lot of bad things were happening, my friends were devastated and living through their pain, and I didn't want to make this about me." I said as I walked past him to get to his room. He closed the door.  
  
He was alone.  
  
"So, what changed, then?" Aiji asked, softly.  
  
"Ruki is awake, found his way into Reita's heart, Kai is on his path to a happy ending with Miyavi, though I can't say that Uruha is in a good place right now. But some things can't be helped." I crossed my arms. "I admit that no matter what was happening, you weren't my priority, because my friends were my priority."  
  
"That's what I don't understand about you." Aiji walked over. "You reek of confidence, but when it comes to me, you keep running away."  
  
"You talked with my parents." It was something I would never think could happen, but due to certain circumstances, it did. "Obviously they said unnecessary things, but it had to make you think, right? What did you deduce?"  
  
"I don't know why they said the things they did, but does it matter?"  
  
"I'm an angel hybrid, Aiji." I said the obvious thing. "My community didn't care until they realized what I'm actually capable of. What my body can do. That's how I lost all of my friends. So, excuse me for prioritizing my current friends who seem to not care at least about my hobbies despite being half angel. I don't want to lose them."  
  
"Do you want to lose me, then?"  
  
"You imprinted on me, there's no way I would want to lose you." I looked down.  
  
"Are you hiding behind the fact that I imprinted on you?" Aiji reached for my arms and held onto them. "Maya, there hasn't been a day I didn't regret saying awful things to you without understanding who you are. I still don't understand, and I want to, if you'd let me."  
  
"What if you won't like what you see?" I said quietly.  
  
"Isn't it for me to decide?" He pulled me for a hug. "Whatever you are, I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it out to be."  
  
"Hm. Aiji, did I tell you about my older brother?"  
  
"I don't think you did. But what does it have to do with anything?"  
  
"He's a pure angel." I informed him. "He's actually my half brother. He's from my father's first marriage with an angel. Things didn't work out so they divorced. Then he met my mother and that's how I was born."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"My brother lived with us, and things were rather awkward between my brother and I as we grew. After all, he was a pureblood, and I was a mixedblood." I sighed softly. "We didn't get along, and after the incident, he was so much more hostile towards me. I learned to ignore him, because no matter what he did, it didn't have any effect on me."  
  
"What incident?"  
  
"When my godly half came loose and my defect activated, mentally scaring all of the kids that were present." I looked him dead in the eyes. "Aiji, do you know that some gods are forbidden to ever bear children?"  
  
"...I'm aware." He braced himself, how cute.  
  
"I am a fruit of the forbidden relationship." I told him firmly. "What I'm willing to show you about my second half is showing you that I trust you, and hope that in return you will trust me too, and whatever I will tell you won't leave this room."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Don't promise, just watch."  
  
\-----------------  
  
**Uruha's POV**  
  
"Being at the club withour Ruki around isn't the same." Takeru was hugging my arm as I was trying to artistically express myself. "Don't you miss him too, though?"  
  
"Look, Takeru, why are you being so annoying?" My eyebrow twitched at my irritation. "I'm trying to sculpt that butt, so leave me be."  
  
"Do you think he's okay?"  
  
"Isn't he with his brothers, though?" I just shrugged.  
  
"That's what you told me, but I don't even know how they look like." Takeru huffed. "Did you try going to see him at least?"  
  
"I went there with his roommates, we were told to leave." My fingers skillfully traced the buttcrack I was working on. "So kindly, fuck off."  
  
"Buu, why are you being so mean? Did they tell you anything at least?"  
  
"Why aren't you making a butt yourself?" I asked, irritated. "Why cling to me?"  
  
"I'm checking in on you, that's why." He flipped my nose, that little piece of shit. "You're obviously not okay, so I'm making conversation, duh."  
  
"Just because I told you what happened with Aoi, doesn't give you the right to stick your nose where it shouldn't belong. Look, I'm over it. He's happy without me, there's no curse, and we're good."  
  
"Are you really okay with never being able to talk to him again?" Takeru made such a sad face. "Not being able to touch him or hear his voice, or just hang out? I mean, I have a guy I like, and if something like this happened to me, I would be heartbroken."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "Not that I'm saying you're not heartbroken and not showing it." He paled. "I'm just worried. As a friend."  
  
"Stop. Worrying." I hissed through my teeth. "I mean it."  
  
"Do you want me to take pictures of him?" I almost froze at that suggestion. "It could ease your mind to see him, or make it so much worse, but who knows, hahaha..."  
  
"Do it."  
  
"What?" Takeru didn't think I would agree to such an absurd idea, but here I am, desperate to cling to anything related to him. "Are...are you sure?"  
  
"If you don't want to, that's fine."  
  
"No! I mean, yes! I'll do it. I'll definitely do it!" He finally let go of my hand. "I promise to give you some good photos."  
  
"Okay."  
  
\---------------  
  
Takeru was the first one to go, because he wanted to hang out with his friends, so when I finally left the library, I saw Kai walking by and he smiled when he saw me.  
  
"You were at the librabry? Someone is a good student." He snickered to his hand.  
  
I could never tell him that I was sculpting a butt down there, he would mock me for days.  
  
"I do have better grades than you do." I smirked.  
  
"Well, anyway, I made a brownie, would you like some?" I didn't notice that at first, but he was holding a tray with something covered in some cloth. He pulled it up and let me take a piece.  
  
It was delicious. "Good stuff."  
  
"I would be insulted if it wasn't, haha." He laughed.  
  
"Cut the crap, I know you're not joking."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not." His smile dropped. "You better call this god's gift, or I'll push you into the snow." Kai's threatening eyes were horrifying, as well as the dark mist that surrounded him.  
  
"IT'S GOD'S GIFT." I shouted.  
  
"So, where you headed?" He wanted to know.  
  
"Back to Banshee, I suppose. Ryutaro wants to drink tea with me. As always. He's being overbearingly worried." I just shrugged. "I'm fine. Everyone thinks I'm not. But I am."  
  
"I didn't say anything, in case you assumed." He was smiling, but I knew that he was just masking his worry, like everyone else.  
  
We started walking together, since we were going in the same direction.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I saw Ruki today."  
  
I was surprised, to be honest. "How is he?"  
  
"Very cheerful, and he went running to see Reita first, which is a bit of a betrayal considering that I'm his favourite best friend, but I'll forgive him for that." Kai's eye was twitching, HE WAS DEFINITELY NEVER FORGIVING THAT OFFENCE. "So they're together now, if you'd believe that."  
  
"At least someone got their happy ending." I sighed heavily, trying so hard not to feel bad about myself, but was that even possible? "They were supposed to be together ages ago. What took them so long?"  
  
"The path to love is a rocky one for a lot of people, don't you think?"  
  
"Are you assuming something, Kai?" I asked, annoyed. "I'm gonna punch you so hard if you are."  
  
"Please don't punch me, I'm carrying delicious goods!"  
  
"Hey you!" I started when I noticed that Kai bumped into someone, and lost balance. The person managed to catch the tray in time.  
  
"Ahh, my brownie!" Kai was shocked but relieved at the same time. "So--"  
  
Were the gods trying to make me suffer that badly?  
  
Did Kai really need to bump into that person out of all of them?  
  
"Um, sorry I bumped into you, and thanks for saving my pie." Kai thanked Aoi who gave him the tray back.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
It was irritating how Kai was staring nervously from Aoi to myself.  
  
"I've seen you before, but I can't remember who you might be." I bit on my lip upon hearing that.  
  
"I'm no one to you." I grabbed Kai's arm. "We're leaving."  
  
"Wait." Aoi stood in my way like the stubborn person he was. "You're definitely trying to avoid me. Why?"  
  
"Hah, don't you know, genie?" I said in a threatening tone. "I'm a nefrati, your natural enemy. I avoid trash."  
  
"Eh, what, Uruha why wo--" I pulled Kai with me, so I would finally get him out of my sight. "Why would you do that! That was incredibly insensitive!!"  
  
"...Uruha? Are you crying?"  
  
"It's so fucking cold, my eyes started to tear up." I turned my head away as I wiped the tears. "That's a natural reaction where I'm from. Nefrati and genies don't get along. That's how it's been for thousands of years."  
  
"I had no idea you were a nefrati."  
  
"There is so much you just don't know about me. And I don't want you to look at me differently, so don't ask about it."  
  
"Fine, but pushing Aoi this way isn't going to end well for either of you." Kai warned me.  
  
"This is the only way I can protect him from me."  
  
"But isn't it an opportunity to begin your relationship with him again?"  
  
"I'm honestly terrified Aoi will crumble under my touch, I don't want to risk it." I went the other way. "See you later, and say hi to Ruki from me."  
  
"...I will."  
  
In the end there was only suffering left for me. There was no salvation for the sinner who toyed with a life.  
  
It was always hopeless to look for happiness in my life.  
  
Without him here, there's nothing.  
  
Just as I managed to get to the stairs leading to Banshee, of course this terrible brother of mine had to be there.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked him bitterly.  
  
"Is this any way to greet your older brother?"  
  
"You're my half brother." I hissed low in my throat. Every second I have to look at him was just suffering. "If that's all you want to say, get the hell out of my way."  
  
"You might have a higher standing with mother nature by your side, but do not forget who is the older one here." He grabbed my chin, painfully. "Without you here, who do you think would be favored?"  
  
A thick vine sprouted from the ground and wrapped itself around his leg.  
  
"Kouyou, tell me, who do you think would she favor then?"  
  
"Still, it wouldn't be you." I laughed. "She knows your heart, she would never choose you."  
  
He grasped my neck.  
  
"Go on, Tatsuya, kill me, it's been always been your right." He gripped it tighter. "Do it."  
  
"Kouyou, you sacrifice yourself so easily, because you're all alone now. No one will choose your side anymore, even if I wouldn't end it for you, there are plenty waiting for this opportunity." I was slowly losing air. "Your most trusted person in the entire world left you. There's no one who can save your soul now."  
  
Another vine sprouted and tightly embraced my brother's body.  
  
"I...still have my friends."  
  
"Friends." Tatsuya laughed. "Do they know who you really are? Do they know what you've done?"  
  
"They know my sins." I clawed at his hand. "They don't need to know anything...else...as long as they...know the present me..."  
  
Tatsuya's arm bent all of a sudden and loosened grip and I fell to the ground, coughing.  
  
"I won't let you hurt him." Who the fuck!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I don't know what to say, how to start this, but it needs to be said. I came to a point where I'm really just tired of being anxious whether people comment or not, say if they liked the chapter. Most of the time I don't get a comment, and there's that. I grew so discouraged that I rarely posted, now you know the reason why there was always this long waiting.
> 
> I have every intention of finishing this story, and I want to finish it, just the way it deserves, but I'm just tired. You leave kudos and okay, you liked the chapter, but I'd rather read your opinion, get something positive out of posting, 'cause you know, writers are human too, we want to know your opinion on our work we spend countless hours on.
> 
> I started posting some stories of mine on here, though I posted some chapters, every single story I posted here is finished on my LJ, so if you're interested in finishing any of them, you can go right ahead to i-lack-ruki.livejournal.com Except this story, this is the only ongoing story left I have. My final story.
> 
> I honestly just was ready to drop both accounts and just finish the story quietly, but honestly I don't know what I'm going to do.
> 
> Should I give this one last chance?


End file.
